


Звёздный ветер

by heroofthestory



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Romance, Secret Relationship, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 145,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofthestory/pseuds/heroofthestory
Summary: В преддверии нового сезона Женя решает полностью сосредоточиться на подготовке. В её планы не входят отношения с парнями, в её жизни есть место для тренировок, но не для любви. Однако она давно нравится Юзу, и у него другие планы на этот счёт. Забытая детская влюблённость неожиданно возвращается с новой силой, стремительно захватывая обоих в тайные отношения, которые скоро изменят две жизни. Но смогут ли они совместить эти чувства со своими спортивными амбициями или чем-то придётся пожертвовать?
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Починить тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stellar Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464409) by [heroofthestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofthestory/pseuds/heroofthestory)



> Фанфик уже публиковался на Фикбуке, но закину ещё сюда✌️

_Март 2022, Торонто_

Брайан поднялся на двадцать первый этаж современного многоквартирного дома и ненадолго застыл перед внушительной дубовой дверью, прислушиваясь к тому, что за ней происходит. Ничего. Мёртвая тишина. Он повертел в руке запасной ключ, который был у него с тех пор, как его риэлтор помог с этой квартирой, но использовался всего пару раз, и никогда — без приглашения, затем вздохнул и всё-таки вставил ключ в скважину. Его сердце колотилось от дурных мыслей, крутящихся в голове в последние дни, и он втайне надеялся, что она его услышит и выйдет сама, но что-то подсказывало, этому не бывать. Она не отвечала на его звонки и сообщения, так что их договорённость вряд ли была ещё в силе.

Он вошёл внутрь, медленно и беззвучно ступая по плитке в коридоре. В квартире было свежо и прохладно — возможно, где-то было открыто окно. Гостиная пустовала; единственное, что бросилось ему в глаза, это приличные трещины, исходящие прямо из сердца огромной плазмы, — это выглядело так, словно в телевизор попали чем-то тяжёлым, в прошлый раз этого не было. На диване валялся мятый плед, в остальном же — удивительная чистота. Должно быть, приходили уборщики, подумал он: даже на её многочисленных картинах, висящих на стенах, ни пылинки.

Пройдя к открытой спальне, он застыл на пороге при виде неё. Она, похоже, глубоко спала, свернувшись калачиком посередине большой постели, отчего казалась ещё меньше. Она даже ничем не укрылась, и он поёжился, глядя на её голые ноги в коротких шортах. Выглядела она как подросток. Мышц как будто совсем не осталось; было сложно поверить, что это то самое тело, которое было таким натренированным ещё осенью. Спящее лицо её и вовсе казалось лицом ребёнка, но никак не молодой женщины.

Её безмятежность чем-то притягивала, но вскоре его взгляд упал на маленький пузырёк с таблетками на прикроватной тумбочке, и сердце неприятно кольнуло. Он знал, что у неё появилось расстройство сна, поэтому не мог не задаться вопросом, сколько она приняла в этот раз.

— Женя, — позвал он, потрепав её за плечо.

Она приоткрыла глаза, но, похоже, не сразу поняла, где находится. Потом увидела его боковым зрением и, резко дёрнувшись, села в постели.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — раздражённо спросила она.

Он смотрел на неё с таким беспокойством, что ей не хотелось видеть его лицо и вовсе.

— Поднимайся. Так не может больше продолжаться, — спокойно, но строго сказал он.

— Ты приехал, чтобы сказать мне это?.. — проворчала она, но всё-таки послушалась и свесила ноги на пол. Что-то в этом его приказе было такое, что напоминало ей о былых временах. Как он кричал, стоя за бортиком: «Поднимайся! Вверх, вверх!» Кажется, для неё он всегда будет тренером…

— Твоя мама написала мне. Она беспокоится — ты не выходишь на связь уже несколько дней, — сказал Орсер, когда она появилась в зале, и заглянул в холодильник, чтобы проверить, чем она питается. У неё оказалась куча еды, как будто недавно кто-то ходил за покупками, но он очень сомневался, что она это ела.

— И ты решил проверить, не умерла ли я, — сделала она вывод. — Мы с ней редко сейчас общаемся, ты же знаешь.

Вообще-то, часто она теперь ни с кем не общалась: со всеми рассорилась; чаще всего, что было на самом деле довольно редко, выходило как раз с Брайаном.

— Это что? — проигнорировал он её комментарий, указывая на телевизор.

— Попала прямо в цель, — на её лице появилось слабое подобие улыбки. — Сама не ожидала.

Он только вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

— Так… в общем, одевайся. Как я уже говорил, тебе нужна помощь.

— Я никуда не поеду.

— Ещё как поедешь. Мы с тобой договаривались.

Она с ним, конечно же, ни о чём не договаривалась, но, похоже, ему очень нравилась эта формулировка. Женя не раз слышала это из его уст.

Брайан быстро прошёл мимо неё в прихожую, достал из шкафа её пальто и попытался сунуть его ей. Но она стояла со скрещенными на груди руками, и оно просто упало на пол. Тогда он поднял его и накинул ей на плечи.

— Ты говорила, что прекратишь это. В тот раз, помнишь? Ты поклялась. Женя, так нельзя, мы все волнуемся. Твои родные, я… — он не договорил.

— Ты что, ещё веришь в чьи-то клятвы? — проворчала она, прекрасно зная, что действительно поклялась. Зачем она это сделала? Скорее всего, чтоб от него отвязаться.

Он снова ушёл в прихожую и, вернувшись, бросил перед ней пару кроссовок. Но она совсем не собиралась менять на них свои уютные белые тапочки.

— Как хочешь, — сказал он и подтолкнул её к выходу.

— Это вообще нормально? — возмущённо усмехнулась она. Брайан буквально вытолкнул её в коридор, крепко держа за плечо. Впрочем, ему не нужно было прилагать особых усилий, чтобы её удержать: она была слишком худенькая и слабая. — Ты в курсе, что это незаконно? Похищение людей — уголовное преступление.

— Я здесь не только из-за твоей мамы, — наконец ответил он, когда они уже спускались на лифте. — Я правда хочу тебе помочь. — То, что она особенно не сопротивлялась, давало ему небольшую надежду на то, что она и сама готова к тому, чтобы ей помогли.

Но она только хмыкнула; вид у неё был крайне безразличный и усталый.

Его немного пугало, что она столько молчит. Она даже не спрашивала, куда конкретно он её вытащил, и так же, без вопросов, села в его машину с водителем. Хотя он был почти уверен, она знает: это было то, о чём они говорили при последней встрече.

Они оба сели сзади, но Женя максимально отодвинулась от него и уткнулась носом в окно. Было видно, её клонит в сон. Она уснула-то всего за пару часов до того, как он появился, — этого сна было очень мало. В то же время она не была уверена, что вообще проснулась: всё было как-то ирреально.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — тихо сказала она, водя по запотевшему стеклу пальцем. — Пытаешься загладить вину. Думаешь, там выдают индульгенции?

— Женя, — вздохнул он. — Мне безумно жаль, и ты знаешь это. Когда-нибудь, я надеюсь, ты сможешь хотя бы отчасти меня понять, а может быть, даже простить…

— А я понимаю, — прервала она. Её голос звучал так, словно она отчаянно боролась со сном. — И мне не за что тебя прощать. Я бы на твоём месте поступила точно так же. Но если тебе так хочется это услышать, то я прощаю тебя, что бы ты там ни сделал. Только не надо рассказывать мне детали. Не хочу знать об этом. Позволь мне… запомнить тебя другим.

«Позволь мне быть лучшего мнения о тебе», — слышал он. Что же, это было абсолютно справедливо. Он хотел сказать что-то в ответ, но прикусил язык. Её слова резали по открытому сердцу, которое не переставало болеть за неё ни на минуту последние месяцы. Не только у него. Скольким людям она разбила сердца своей историей? Сначала влюбила их в себя, поработила их души, а потом… изрезала их на кусочки.

Ему хотелось сказать, сколько людей её любят и как они переживают за неё, но он не посмел, побоявшись, что это прозвучит как обвинение. Спустя каких-то пару минут, когда он повернулся к ней, оказалось, что она спит, опустив голову. Он взял её холодную маленькую ладонь и сжал в своей, беспокойно взглянув в окно: они выезжали за черту города.


	2. Сейчас самое время

_Лето 2019_

Эти отношения, возможно, никогда бы не начались, если бы не три пункта:  
1) ей было скучно;  
2) ей хотелось любви;  
3) он ни с того ни с сего перешёл в наступление.

Но в первую очередь, конечно же, ей было скучно. Весенние и июньские шоу закончились, и всё её лето состояло из сплошных тренировок и безвылазного сидения дома, потому что делать больше особенно было нечего. Само собой, ей бывало скучно и раньше, ведь точно так же прошёл и весь предыдущий год, но именно этим летом, когда, в отличие от прошлого, всё уже было рутиной, по вечерам стала накатывать тоска. Уставшая после занятий, она часто лежала на диване в гостиной и думала о том, как бы мог проходить этот вечер, если бы она не была одна.

Она больше не могла прикрываться тем, что одинока из-за отсутствия времени, — оно у неё имелось: тренировки не были, в конце концов, круглосуточными. Когда-то она вбила себе в голову, что быть одной — лучше для её карьеры, но, повзрослев (а последний год можно смело считать за пять), стала задумываться, так ли это. Она знала многих ребят, которым удавалось совмещать личную жизнь и карьеру. Если у них получалось, то почему у неё не получится? Тут же, правда, себя одёргивала: _ты не они_. Кто-то мог спокойно кататься с парой-тройкой лишних килограммов и не срывать ни одного прыжка. Кто-то считал, что не нужно пахать в спортзале. Кто-то позволял себе за ужином стакан вина. В её же жизни всё было строго подчинено определённым правилам, без которых продолжать кататься было попросту невозможно. И даже несмотря на это, на этот каждодневный рутинный труд, кропотливую заботу о своём теле, у неё получалось далеко не всё. Она просто не могла позволить себе расслабиться. Но, кто знает, возможно, именно в этом была проблема?

Парни рядом с ней были всегда — можно было выбирать любого, они вечно крутились вокруг как надоедливые щенки. Она уже устала отправлять их во френд-зону, чувствуя себя от этого злой разбивательницей сердец. Но что она могла поделать? Среди них всё равно не было ни одного мужчины — сплошные мальчишки. Ну, кроме разве что одного… Но он, по некоторым соображениям, был для неё под запретом, установленным ею же самой. Юзуру Ханю был очень хорош собой и интересен, но сближение с ним было небезопасно не только для её карьеры, но и, возможно, для жизни. Поэтому, вопреки фанатским убеждениям, между ними не было ничего, кроме товарищеского общения… по крайней мере, до этого лета.

Они общались очень давно; она уже с трудом помнила, с какого совместного соревнования это началось. Однако они не были друзьями: их встречи были очень редкими, к тому же оба слишком плохо знали английский, что значительно усложняло коммуникацию. Их связывало взаимное уважение и, нужно признать, симпатия. Возможно, когда-то она была немного в него влюблена — по-детски, искренне им восхищаясь, и она готова была поклясться, он это видел, но… тогда она для него была всего лишь ребёнком. Не то чтобы она из-за этого переживала — просто запомнила; как будто чувствовала — чтобы помучить его ещё в будущем.

А потом случилась Олимпиада. Вот где он был к ней максимально добр и внимателен. Женя прекрасно знала: он просто не хотел, чтобы она грустила. Только, пожалуй, уделил ей слишком много внимания, чтобы она (да и не только она) не заподозрила что-то большее. Ей показалось, что его отношение тогда изменилось, потому что он больше не вёл себя с ней как с ребёнком. Да она им и не была — ей было уже восемнадцать, а в душе, может быть, все двадцать восемь. Воспоминания о том, каким он был с ней тогда, ещё долго занимали в её сердце отдельное место. Даже после перехода, даже в период всех ненормальных слухов о них, даже когда их отношения ничем не напоминали то время и у неё совсем не было моральных ресурсов, чтобы в принципе задумываться об отношениях, — _воспоминания жили_. И она до сих пор была благодарна ему за то время, потому что, оглядываясь назад, не была уверена, что смогла бы пережить те дни так же стойко без его помощи. Ведь человеку порой нужно сделать для нас так мало, но в очень подходящий момент, чтобы мы запомнили это на всю оставшуюся жизнь…

И всё-таки, ей хотелось любви. «Любовь нужна всем живым существам, — часто говорила её бабушка. — Без любви мы словно и не живём, поэтому все так стремятся её найти». И Женя могла долго отрицать, что и ей это нужно, но… она тоже была простой смертной, и к двадцати годам отсутствие в жизни любви начало тяготить. Она понятия не имела, как люди находят любовь и как совмещать любовь и катание. Ей всегда казалось, необходимо чем-то жертвовать: либо одно, либо другое — не бывает всего и сразу. Но это не отменяло того факта, что ей безумно хотелось узнать, каково это — когда тебя кто-то любит.

Его повышенное внимание вернулось где-то после чемпионата мира. Весь сезон они общались строго по делу на тренировках, и ничего в его поведении не намекало на то, что она может быть интересна ему как девушка. Но как только сезон закончился, что-то изменилось. Она часто ловила его на том, что он на неё поглядывает, но он в эти моменты не отворачивался, а улыбался ей. Он стал чаще с ней разговаривать, что-то советовать, и ей даже казалось, он будто бы прилагает больше усилий с английским, чем прежде. «Только не это, — было её первой мыслью, когда она заметила эти знаки внимания. — Мне сейчас вообще не до этого, тем более с тобой». Его фанаты и так закидали её ненавистными сообщениями после того, как появились фото с банкета, а впереди ещё были японские шоу, поэтому необходимо было соблюдать осторожность.

Тут она была настроена решительно. Она не хотела ни одного слуха о них, поэтому гениальное предложение организаторов шоу встать с Ханю в пару на общем номере было пресечено на корню, и ей заменили партнёра. Она избегала его на людях всеми способами, особенно после получения очередного хейтерского послания вместе с подарками. Она, конечно, не могла быть на сто процентов уверена, что это сделал кто-то из его фанатов, но осторожность не была излишней в любом случае. Его это, кажется, немного задевало, хотя уж кто, как не он, должен бы всё понимать?

А на последнем шоу, по окончании он поймал её за кулисами, когда она осталась совсем одна. Они оба всё ещё были в костюмах и на коньках; её сердце часто билось от адреналина, и она чувствовала себя уставшей, но окрылённой. Он подошёл и тронул её за плечо, отчего она вздрогнула.

— Ну что, на этом твой игнор закончится? — спросил он с улыбкой, в которой она уловила грусть.

— Юзу… Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что в этом нет ничего личного. Я просто… — она запнулась, прикусив губу, — не хочу, чтобы меня сожрали.

— Знаю.

«Если знаешь, зачем тогда спрашиваешь? — подумала она, при этом недовольно чувствуя, как краснеет под его взглядом. — И зачем так пялиться?»

— Чт-то? — выдавила она наконец, осознав, что он не собирается прекращать.

— Ничего, — он вновь улыбнулся ей своей мальчишеской улыбкой. — Хотел сказать, что ты безумно симпатичная, вот и всё, — и, протянув к ней руку, он, как ни в чём не бывало, заправил выбившуюся прядь волос ей за ухо, а затем просто взял и ушёл.

Она стояла несколько минут как вкопанная, с расширенными глазами, а в голове крутился только один вопрос: «Что, чёрт возьми, сейчас было? Что — это — было?» Её щёки пылали, и она заозиралась вокруг, надеясь, что никто этого не видел. Но все уже разошлись по гримёрным, и только где-то вдалеке технический персонал возился с какими-то проводами.

Позже, уже успокоившись, она лежала в темноте у себя в номере и прокручивала в голове эту минутную сцену. Придя к выводу, что это было довольно нагло, ведь он обычно не позволял себе лишних прикосновений, она себе всё же призналась, что чем-то ей это даже понравилось. Что-то было в том, как он на неё смотрел, такое, что ускоряло её пульс. И вспоминая, что он был её детской влюблённостью, она, вопреки своему здравому смыслу, испытывала некое торжество.

Но это, конечно, не означало, что она собиралась быть с ним.

Нет. Конечно нет. Она была полностью сфокусирована на подготовке к сезону, ей нужно было тренировать четверные прыжки и новые каскады, пока было время, ей нужно было учить японский, английский, готовить правильную еду, читать книги и так далее — в общем, делать что угодно, но только не встречаться с Юзуру Ханю.

Это если мыслить здраво. Но иногда, по ночам, когда её мозг отключался, она позволяла себе задуматься, как бы всё было, если бы она ослабила оборону.

Возможно, только возможно, им было бы здорово вместе. Возможно, они могли бы быть счастливы. Да, им пришлось бы тщательно скрывать свои отношения, но, по правде говоря, она бы скрывала их с кем угодно: ей не хотелось, чтобы её личная жизнь стала достоянием общественности. Плюс, ей действительно нравилось с ним общаться. Он был явно очень умён и внимателен, и у них было схожее чувство юмора: он понимал её глупые шутки, а она понимала его. А ещё у него шикарное тело, особенно бёдра и… руки; да, эти его утончённые, грациозные, порой как будто бескостные руки были её своеобразным фетишем. Она обожала их. Всё бы отдала, чтобы её собственные хоть чем-то их напоминали, но готова была довольствоваться тем, что может просто на них смотреть. Да, в общем и целом, он был _очень_ привлекателен. Так что иногда она могла помечтать о том, что между ними что-то могло бы быть. Но только после завершения карьеры.

Это было страшно нелогично, и она это знала. Потому что, во-первых, когда закончит карьеру, она была твёрдо намерена вернуться на родину, да и он, насколько ей было известно, тоже. Так что у них не будет никаких шансов через несколько лет.

А во-вторых, с чего она взяла, что ещё будет его привлекать? Парни со временем склонны терять интерес, если ты продолжаешь их игнорировать, — кто-то быстрее, а кто-то нет, но факт был в том, что те, кто добивались её хотя бы пару лет назад, уже бесследно исчезли. «Так что и он, скорее всего, скоро сдастся», — думала Женя, напрочь забыв, что имеет дело с двукратным олимпийским чемпионом.

Ну, а в-третьих (это было самое нелепое), с чего она вообще взяла, что всерьёз ему нравится? Может быть, это он с ней так дружит? Или они оказались в параллельной вселенной? Как бы там ни было, способ выяснить был только один, и, вопреки всем знакам и интуиции, подсказывающим, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, она почему-то решила попробовать.


	3. Самая большая фанатка

_19-21 февраля 2022, Торонто_

Мужское одиночное катание было единственным соревнованием за всю Олимпиаду, которое она посмотрела. Все остальные виды перестали представлять для неё интерес, несмотря на то что там соревновались фигуристы, с которыми она когда-то общалась и даже дружила. Женя совсем случайно узнала, кто выиграл золото среди женщин, но эта новость не вызвала у неё абсолютно никакой реакции. Она не почувствовала ровным счётом ничего. Её сердце было настолько пустым, словно внутри у него был супервойд. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё станет настолько неважно за такой короткий промежуток времени?

Но _его_ она пропустить не могла, словно чувствуя необходимость соответствовать тому титулу, которым сама себя наградила два года назад. Он у неё тогда спросил перед чемпионатом мира, на который она не попала: «Ты ведь будешь меня смотреть?». «Конечно, — ответила она, — куда же я денусь? Я же твоя самая большая фанатка». И он облегчённо выдохнул: «Ты должна смотреть. Иначе я не буду так хорош». В итоге она туда даже поехала, следила за ним с трибун и чуть не сошла с ума от волнения. В тот вечер, когда он выиграл своё третье золото мира, она радостно прыгала на огромной мягкой кровати в его гостиничном номере, а потом он кружил её на руках от счастья и с утра опоздал на репетицию гала, потому что они слишком долго занимались любовью. Как же давно это было — такое чувство, что в прошлой жизни...

Так что она смотрела Олимпиаду: отчасти из-за него, а отчасти — чтобы снова почувствовать себя живой. У неё была пара способов, как добиться последнего, — они были действенными, но не очень здоровыми, а тут всего-то надо было посмотреть телевизор. Юзуру шёл первым после короткой программы, но она, зная, что это ещё абсолютно ничего не значит, весь день ужасно переживала, как будто там был не он, а она сама. Эти переживания наконец-то немного растормошили её полуживое сердце, заставили биться в ускоренном темпе. 

К моменту начала произвольной программы шли вторые сутки без сна, и она уже плохо соображала, но на его разминке в голове прояснилось, она протёрла глаза и прилипла к экрану, сев на полу перед большим телевизором. Всякий раз вздрагивала, когда его показывали крупным планом: он был жутко сосредоточенный, погрузившийся в себя, совсем не реагировал на зал и вообще никого как будто не замечал, при этом как-то умудряясь лавировать между своими соперниками. В своём чёрном блестящем костюме он был похож на сгусток тёмной энергии, носящийся от одного борта к другому. Позже, во время проката его настроение передалось и ей, и она поняла: он действительно был там один. На этой огромной олимпийской арене, оформленной в красных тонах, у него просто не было и не могло быть соперников. Один на один сам с собой — вот и всё.

Она предугадывала каждое его движение; она знала эту программу как свои пять пальцев. _Вечный свет,_ так называлась его музыка, но сама она была мрачной, тревожной, пробирающей до глубины души. Он поистине довёл свою программу до совершенства, и она прекрасно знала, сколько работы было проделано ради этих четырёх минут на льду. Когда он встал в финальную позу, оператор поймал на мгновенье его пустой взгляд, однако он тотчас опустил глаза, не позволив никому заглянуть в них.

Такими же глазами она отрешённо следила за всем происходящим после, за ним и за их командой, которая была такой родной и одновременно такой далёкой; видела, как беспокойство на их лицах наконец-то сменилось радостью, как они плакали от облегчения, когда увидели баллы. Это было именно облегчение — она знала, через что прошли они, как тренеры, на пути к этому золоту. Самый тяжёлый олимпийский сезон в их жизни — всё благодаря их любимым спортсменам.

Чувство вины захлестнуло вновь при мысли о том, насколько они всё это не заслужили. Нет, она не имела никакого права причислять себя к ним. Это больше была не её команда. Она вспомнила, как Брайан сказал ей, когда они виделись в прошлый раз: «Ты моя боль, Женя», а быть чьей-то болью было, мягко говоря, печально. И она не хотела больше ей быть, поэтому поздравление, написанное ему, было вовремя стёрто: не нужно напоминать о себе сейчас. Она и _ему_ бы не стала писать, но зная, что сообщение всё равно не дойдёт, всё же отправила: «Поздравляю. Надеюсь, это стоило всего». Вообще-то, она терпеть не могла быть этой стервой-бывшей, что шлёт свои тупые сообщения в самый неподходящий момент, вот только их чат уже давно превратился в её монолог, поэтому о том, что он это прочтёт, можно было не волноваться. Тем более что каждый раз, когда она что-то туда отправляла, на душе становилось немного легче.

Однако не в этот раз. После того как он выиграл, её сердце билось слишком часто, ненормально часто, мешая не то что думать, но даже дышать. Она лежала на мягком чёрном ковре, смотря в потолок, а оно никак не успокаивалось. По телевизору продолжались какие-то обсуждения на французском, которых она, к счастью, не понимала; жутко хотелось спать, но, стоило закрыть глаза, как начинались то ли видения, то ли воспоминания. Ещё час назад она проглотила пару таблеток снотворного, которые явно не помогли, потом другие, ещё немного, и ещё, но ничего не работало. В какой-то момент ей стало страшно, что она больше не уснёт никогда в жизни. 

А потом она встала, медленно поплелась к холодильнику, открыла бутылку водки, которая стояла там с незапамятных времён, и отхлебнула из горла. И уснула на тридцать часов прямо на кухне.

  
***

Лучшие тридцать часов в её жизни кончились тем, что у неё над ухом раздались визги на испанском; в ноздри ударил запах спирта. С большим трудом приоткрыв глаза, она увидела над собой домработницу Сильвию, кричащую в трубку. «Боже, — пронеслось в голове, — я умерла и попала в ад. Куда она звонит?» Женя попыталась пошевелиться, но тело было словно каменное и никак не хотело слушаться. Наконец ей удалось слегка приподняться и привлечь тем самым внимание мексиканки: та быстро что-то пробормотала в телефон и закончила звонок своим толстым пальцем. Но, к Жениному ужасу, тут же начала новый:

— Господи! Простите меня ради бога, — запричитала она уже на английском с сильным акцентом, промокая бумажным платком глаза. — Очнулась она, очнулась, господь всемогущий! Я уж думала, померла, вы меня извините. Испугалась я! Да, я здесь, с ней...

— Сильвия, кому ты звонишь? — прочистив горло, спросила Женя. Голова раскалывалась, и предчувствие у неё было самое плохое. — Положи, пожалуйста, трубку.

Она села и, только оглянувшись вокруг, поняла, что спала на полу у холодильника. Спиртом пахло от разбившейся рядом бутылки водки, к которой она приложилась… когда? Было чувство, что совсем недавно.

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — ещё раз спросила она.

— Ох и напугали вы меня, мисс Евгения, — наконец обратила на неё внимание Сильвия. — Думала, всё… Чуть сердце не остановилось. Захожу, а вы тут лежите. Ну, я сразу давай вашему папе звонить…

— Моему папе?..

— Да уж кому ещё? Пускай приезжает, разбирается с вами…

— Сильвия, — тут у Жени внутри всё похолодело, и даже в голове как будто прояснилось. — Ты что, позвонила Брайану? — Та кивнула, всё ещё растерянно держа в руке мобильный. — Но как? Он же сейчас в Китае, на… н-на Олимпиаде…

Женщина присела и положила ей руку на лоб.

— Не знаю, о чём вы, мисс, но он здесь. И он уже едет.

— Какое сегодня число? — Женя раздражённо скинула её руку.

— Двадцать первое февраля.

— О боже, — выдохнула она. — Сильвия, что ты сделала? Пожалуйста, позвони ему снова и скажи, что не надо ехать. Не надо — сюда — ехать, — медленно повторила она. — Нет, лучше дай мне! Я напишу ему. Или позвоню. Я же в полном порядке, ты видишь! — На этих словах она попыталась подняться, но потерпела неудачу: от головокружения её занесло в сторону, и она оказалась вновь на полу, рукой угодив в осколки бутылки. Из порезов моментально пошла кровь.

Сильвия прошипела что-то на испанском, что звучало как какое-то проклятие, быстро схватила рулон кухонных полотенец и опустилась рядом с ней на колени.

— Вам нужно в больницу, мисс, — озадаченно изрекла она. — Вы не в порядке. Я видела ваши таблетки. А алкоголь? Ещё никого до добра не доводил.

— Всё нормально, — пробормотала Женя, впрочем не очень уверенно. От обиды и надвигающегося позора у неё защипало в глазах. Как она могла до этого докатиться? — Я выносливая. Я же спортсменка. — Прозвучало комично.

— Вы горе, а не спортсменка, — вздохнула Сильвия, откидывая прочь уже третье кровавое полотенце. — Вам что, не больно? — удивилась она, не замечая никакой реакции на порезы.

И тут она разрыдалась: конечно, не из-за руки, а от стыда, из-за своей никчёмности, того, что всё это допустила, что не смогла предвидеть, и, самое главное, того, что предстанет в таком состоянии перед Брайаном. К этому моменту она уже понимала, как это всё выглядит со стороны и что об этом можно подумать. И хотя ему уже приходилось видеть её в не самом лицеприятном виде, от этого было не легче. Оттого что снова доставит ему проблемы, особенно в дни, когда он должен заслуженно отдыхать и быть счастлив, ей хотелось исчезнуть с лица земли. Ведь она не хотела быть его болью — она мечтала, чтобы он ей гордился. Но теперь она могла только плакать навзрыд.

А позже тем вечером она загремела в больницу с ужасным обезвоживанием, потому что, когда он приехал, стало понятно, что он это просто так не оставит.


	4. Не солнышко

_Август 2019, Торонто_

Их первое так называемое свидание состоялось исключительно потому, что у неё был плохой день. И если на первый взгляд это не имело никакого смысла, потому что у неё и в мыслях не было оставаться с ним после тренировок, то позже она поняла, почему это случилось. _Она дала слабину_. Возможно, в глубине души она думала об этом уже какое-то время, но всё же стойко продолжала сопротивляться, а тут… тут он просто взял и воспользовался моментом.

Всё шло не так с самого утра. Может, она просто встала не с той ноги, как говорила её мама, а может, дело было в ретроградном Меркурии или ещё какой-нибудь ерунде, в которую она не верила, но тревожные мысли мучили её с того самого момента, как она открыла глаза, и мешали весь день. «Да что с тобой? Возьми себя в руки», — злилась она на себя, прекрасно зная, что злость уже давно не приносила ей ничего хорошего. Та спортивная злость, которая подпитывала её, когда она была младше, больше была ей недоступна, а новая, больше похожая на самоедство, была настоящей чумой не только для её разума, но и тела. Сальхов, который она выезжала ещё на прошлой неделе, больше не хотел ей покоряться, и она пару раз достаточно больно упала, заставив присутствующих содрогнуться. Сегодня она была не в форме, но не могла найти этому причину. Когда она завалилась с вращения, на глаза невольно навернулись слёзы. Женя быстро сморгнула их, оставшись сидеть на льду, когда рядом с ней появилась фигура в чёрном.

— Не твой день? — Юзу остановился в паре метров от неё, расставив ноги и скрестив на груди руки.

Они почти не говорили весь день, что было совсем не похоже на их привычное общение, но он знал, на то могли быть свои причины.

— Как это ты заметил? — пробормотала она, сощурив глаза, и поднялась, не дожидаясь, пока он протянет ей руку.

— Следил за тобой, — улыбнулся он, то ли не заметив её сарказма, то ли проигнорировав его.

— Разве ты не должен следить _за собой_? — спросила она. Они медленно двинулись вдоль длинного борта ногу в ногу.

— Я успеваю и то и другое.

Она серьёзно на него взглянула, но тут же отвела глаза. Обязательно ему надо было сказать что-то такое, что намекало на его чувства.

— Сейчас, видимо, будет пара мудрых советов? — проворчала, смотря себе под ноги. Прозвучало грубовато. «Перестань быть такой с ним», — одёрнула она себя.

— Нет. Просто хотел… — Юзу сделал паузу, как будто был не уверен, стоит ли это говорить, но в итоге сказал: — Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— А с чего ты взял, что это может быть не так?

_«Ну вот, опять. Ты можешь не быть такой сучкой?»_

Юзу не ответил, только слегка ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ. Она могла быть здорово противной, но его это лишь забавляло. Они проехали целый круг в полном молчании; он видел, что она погрузилась в свои мысли, и не хотел их нарушить. Тренировки были окончены, на льду почти никого не осталось.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я вся такая милая, и позитивная, и просто солнышко? — неожиданно вспыльчиво спросила она, остановившись. — Сюрприз, я не всегда такая.

Он мог с уверенностью сказать, она не собиралась этого говорить, и её лицо в следующий момент это подтверждало. Она стыдливо опустила глаза, кусая нижнюю губу.

— Я так не думаю, — ответил он.

— Нет? — Теперь она выглядела несколько удивлённой. Оставалось надеяться, он не обидел её этим, но он действительно был не согласен с тем, что она сказала. Она, определённо, не была никаким солнышком. Наблюдая за ней на протяжении года, какой он только её ни видел, и это явно не было тем словом, которым её следовало бы описать. С её стороны было глупо настолько его недооценивать. — Тогда какая я? — с вызовом спросила она.

Юзуру какое-то время молчал, раздумывая, сказать ей сейчас или нет, но в итоге пришёл к более интересному решению:

— Я скажу, если ты согласишься со мной поужинать.

Вот теперь она точно была удивлена.

— Поужинать с тобой? Но… где?

— Это безопасно, не бойся. И полностью конфиденциально. Я обещаю, что еда тебе понравится.

Она думала всего несколько секунд, которые, впрочем, всё равно показались ему очень долгими. И он был готов к тому, что сейчас она снова ему откажет, потому что это то, что она обычно делала, при этом продолжая флиртовать с ним время от времени. Ей нравилось играть с ним в кошки-мышки. Но чего она не знала, так это того, что ему это тоже нравилось, потому что он знал, что однажды её поймает и ожидание того стоит.

— Ладно, — она пожала плечами. — Я согласна.

— Я буду ждать тебя возле выхода на подземную парковку, когда закончишь, — довольно улыбнулся он и первым ушёл со льда, оставив её стоять на том же месте одну и думать, почему она согласилась.

***

Это был крошечный японский ресторан на окраине, они добрались буквально за десять минут. Их отвёз его водитель, за всю дорогу не проронивший ни слова. Он только выслушал указания, которые были даны ему на японском, и молча им следовал. Когда они приехали, он вышел вместе с ними, сопроводил через узкую улочку до задней двери и… остался. «Мы будем ужинать втроём?» — подумала Женя, но не спросила, находясь под впечатлением от происходящего.

Их встретил старый японец, судя по всему хозяин и шеф. По их взаимодействию с Юзуру она сделала вывод, что знакомы они давно. Ей самой он только молча поклонился, но по взгляду, которым её окинул, она поняла, что была здесь нежданным гостем. В нём не было ничего неодобрительного или невежливого — лишь еле заметное удивление, которое она, тем не менее, уловила. И она не могла не задаться вопросом, приводил ли Юзуру сюда кого-то ещё.

Они прошли к одному из четырёх столов в тускло освещённом помещении, оформленном совсем не в японском стиле, и в этот момент она заметила на главном входе табличку. Надпись «открыто» смотрела внутрь. Она присела на деревянную скамью напротив вслед за Юзуру. Водитель остался за другим столом чуть поодаль от них и сразу уткнулся в свой телефон.

— Я знаю, место не выглядит особенно круто, — первым нарушил тишину Юзуру.

— Вообще-то совсем наоборот… Я ещё в таких не бывала. А где меню?

— О, я уже заказал, — он застенчиво улыбнулся. — Ты не слышала? Я думал, ты учишь японский!

— Я не поняла почти ни слова, — призналась она. — Учить язык оказалось сложнее, чем я думала…

— Я шучу. Хотя, если бы ты приняла мою помощь, прогресс, может быть, пошёл быстрее.

Женя закатила глаза, вспоминая, сколько раз он предлагал с ней позаниматься, а она отказывалась. Просто не могла себе этого представить: сидеть рядом с ним за учебником, выполнять его указания. Это было бы слишком… интимно? Вряд ли она бы думала об учёбе.

— Я занимаюсь с репетитором. Кстати, Джейсон ведь тоже учит японский — ты знаешь. Интересно, ты и ему предлагал свою помощь?

— Конечно нет, — прыснул он. — Не пойми неправильно, Джейсон хороший парень, но меня он не очень интересует.

— О… А я, значит, интересую? — спросила она.

— Если ты не заметила.

Женя чётко запомнила, что именно в этот момент, когда их глаза встретились, её сердце ёкнуло впервые за очень долгое время — чувство, которое она уж точно не планировала испытать в обозримом будущем. «Чёрт, почему сейчас?» — думала она в полной растерянности, совсем не готовая к этому.

Но вечер стал по-настоящему хорошим, когда им принесли еду. Его выбор был совершенным, и, пока она не попробовала, даже не осознавала, насколько была голодна. Они болтали о разной чепухе, вроде того почему блюдо называется именно так, а не иначе, и она себя чувствовала спокойной… и, может быть, даже немного счастливой?

— Прости, если вела себя как сучка сегодня, — сказала она, когда им принесли чай. Она была благодарна ему за то, что он не напоминал о её сегодняшних неудачах, но испытывала необходимость извиниться. — Я не нарочно. Просто дурацкий день… был.

— Уже нет? — спросил он.

— Нет, — улыбнулась Женя.

— Ты улетаешь через несколько дней?

Он имел в виду открытые прокаты в первые выходные сентября. Она должна была лететь немного раньше, потому что им предшествовали закрытые, перед её федерацией. Юзуру знал, что там будет бойня.

— Да, через четыре дня…

— Волнуешься?

— А ты как думаешь? В этом году по уровню давления это будет национальный чемпионат, не меньше.

— Что же тогда реальный чемпионат? — спросил он. — Олимпиада?

— Хуже, — засмеялась она. — На Олимпиаде у меня, по сути, была только одна соперница, в декабре на домашнем чемпионате их будет как минимум пять.

Ему хотелось как-то подбодрить её в ответ на это, но он решительно не знал, какие слова будут правильными. Уровень конкуренции в её сборной был ему хорошо известен, и казалось, что он ни скажет, это будет звучать как утешение, в котором она не нуждалась. Всё, что она могла, это делать то, что умеет, и продолжать учиться новому.

— Просто делай то, что должна. Остальное решат другие, — сказал он и неосознанно протянул к ней руку через стол, а она, тоже как-то на автомате, положила свою ладонь поверх его.

Когда до неё дошло, что она сделала, отнимать её назад было поздно, тем более что от этого каким-то образом ей было хорошо и тепло. От всего этого вечера ей было хорошо. Почему она так долго этому сопротивлялась? Сопротивлялась и одновременно хотела — это так глупо. Наверно, она просто трусиха, хоть и не привыкла думать о себе в таком ключе. По крайней мере, что касается собственных чувств, так точно трусиха. Их она будет бояться и отрицать до последнего, пока они не собьют её снежным комом, который покатится вместе с ней вниз.

Они ушли из ресторана, когда начало темнеть. Выйдя на улицу, она оглянулась на неприметный вход, пытаясь сохранить это место в памяти. В нём было что-то необычное, тайное, совсем не похожее на те места, где она обычно бывала. Она бы очень хотела вернуться сюда снова. В машине Юзуру сказал, что они отвезут её домой, и попросил назвать адрес. Она была удивлена, когда он вышел её проводить, надев на голову капюшон своей олимпийки. Ещё недавно он был последним человеком, которого она ожидала увидеть в своей парадной, а теперь вот, он тут, стоит как ни в чём не бывало и ждёт с ней лифта. И тут она вспомнила.

— Ты так и не сказал мне! — Как она могла забыть?

— Что именно?.. — ей даже показалось, что он немного занервничал.

— Ты позвал меня под предлогом, что скажешь, какая я, но не сказал.

— О, я не специально. Правда, вылетело из головы. Ты думала, я обманул тебя? — теперь он улыбался.

— Была такая мысль, — признала она, не понимая, почему не может перестать улыбаться ему в ответ. — Может, ты не успел придумать, что сказать?..

— Мне не надо ничего придумывать, — Юзу рассмеялся. — Я это точно знаю. — Она смотрела на него выжидательно, и он продолжил: — Тебе может не понравиться... но я не думаю, что ты такая уж милая и тем более позитивная. — Тут он вдруг стал серьёзным. — Ты бываешь такой… может быть, процентов на двадцать. Но чаще делаешь вид. Я думаю, на самом деле ты немного… депрессивная? Не знаю, как это назвать, но я вижу это в твоих глазах. Эту... темноту. Я почти уверен, что ты временами чувствуешь себя одинокой здесь, поэтому иногда ты такая грустная. А ещё ты бываешь злой и немного — той ещё сучкой, — на этих словах ухмылка снова вернулась. — Ты точно упрямая, храбрая, сильная духом. И горячая. Но что самое важное, ты пылкая и на сто процентов преданная тому, что делаешь. Именно поэтому ты мне так нравишься.

И пока она пребывала в прострации от его слов, он прикоснулся своими губами к её. Всего на пару секунд, но заряд тепла тут же прошёл по всему её телу, заставив сердце пропустить удар. А затем он ушёл, пожелав напоследок спокойной ночи. Из этого транса её вывел только сигнал лифта, из которого затем вышли люди. Войдя внутрь, она прислонилась спиной к холодной металлической стене и закрыла глаза, совершенно не зная, что ей теперь делать. Потому что он ей тоже нравился, и она больше не могла этого отрицать.


	5. Твоя мотивация

_Сентябрь 2019, Оквилл_

Первые соревнования сезона хоть и прошли достаточно ровно и, можно сказать, удачно, но оставили после себя чуть горьковатое послевкусие. Осенняя классика была просто островком спокойствия и душевного равновесия после того, что творилось в Москве на открытых прокатах. Она не чувствовала давления, у неё не шалили нервы; в общем и целом она просто вышла и сделала то, что могла, наслаждаясь этим. Но… этого было мало.

Так вышло, что они практически не общались, пока для обоих соревнования не закончились. Сначала добирались в Оквилл по-отдельности, а затем условились не мешать друг другу и не смотреть друг друга, и в итоге даже не виделись после короткой программы. Обоим, пожалуй, так было легче, хотя настояла на этом она. Меньше лишних мыслей, меньше отвлечения.

У неё никогда в жизни не было проблем с фокусом. Было катание — и было всё остальное. Но теперь был Юзуру Ханю, который совсем не подходил ко второй категории. Скорее он стоял отдельно от всего, и пока что она не совсем понимала, как с этим быть.

Она, конечно, думала о нём, и думала часто после того мимолётного поцелуя, который больше не повторился. Последние дни перед отлётом они тренировались вместе и она старалась держаться как раньше, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, но не могла не чувствовать в себе некой фальши. Иногда эта фальш, её притворство, будто между ними совсем ничего нет, было настолько сильным, что ей начинало казаться, это выглядит куда более подозрительно, чем если бы они общались как ни в чём не бывало. Эти мысли заставляли её нервничать, добавляя волнения, которое накатывало перед Москвой. Впрочем, она уже толком не знала, из-за чего переживает, — всё как-то смешалось, спуталось в её сердце, и в итоге она не придумала ничего лучше, чем задвинуть свои чувства в самый дальний уголок своей души. Хотя бы на время. Ей необходимо было сфокусироваться на себе и своей работе. Когда у неё получилось, она, определённо, почувствовала себя сильнее.

Но несмотря на это, она очень ждала того вечера, когда их выступления завершатся, а медали будут развешаны. Они оставались в Оквилле до следующего дня, и у них наконец-то было время, чтобы увидеться.

«Встретимся в баре?» — написал он вечером в их чате и тут же получил ответ: «Нет конечно, с ума сошёл?» Ей сразу пришло множество смеющихся смайликов, а затем он позвонил ей в фейстайме.

— Тогда приходи ко мне. — Она могла видеть, что он лежит на застеленной кровати, такой же, как у неё, держа над собой телефон.

— За кого ты меня держишь? — она сделала вид, что оскорблена его предложением.

— А что?

— Сейчас десять двадцать вечера, и ты приглашаешь девушку к себе в номер. Что она должна думать, как считаешь?

— Я не знаю? — он улыбался. — Ничего? Я просто хочу тебя увидеть. Пообщаться. Посмотреть с тобой фильм. Это так странно, быть буквально на одном этаже и говорить по видеосвязи.

— Да… это правда, — вздохнула она. Тем более скоро у них не будет такой возможности, напомнила она себе. — Ладно, куда идти?

Женя вышла из номера в чём была, на полпути пожалев о смытом макияже и о том, что не переоделась. В коридоре, как назло, встретила Брайана — он шёл ей навстречу, держа мобильный у уха. Она натянула приветливую улыбку и пожелала спокойной ночи, проходя мимо, но дальше почему-то оглянулась… и увидела, что он оглянулся тоже. «Чёрт», — подумала она, быстро завернув за угол. Нет, он, конечно, не был им папочкой, который следит, чем по ночам занимаются его дети, но ей хотелось, чтобы её видело как можно меньше людей.

Тут она поняла, что стоит прямо напротив нужного номера, и негромко постучалась.

Он открыл почти мгновенно, и она сразу юркнула внутрь. Когда замок двери защёлкнулся, она утонула в тёплых объятиях, вдруг осознав, как сильно их ей не хватало. Он держал её так крепко, так близко к себе, и от него так приятно пахло, что ей хотелось попросить, чтоб он её совсем не отпускал. Но именно это он и сделал в следующий момент. Ослабил хватку. Она подняла к нему голову и тут же встретила его чёрные глаза, скользящие по своему лицу. Они изучали каждую его чёрточку, пока не остановились на губах. И не отдавая себе отчёта, она сама потянулась к нему и поцеловала.

Он был сладким в самом прямом смысле — это была первая и единственная мысль в её голове, пока они целовались. Его руки у неё на талии посылали тепло, которое растекалось по всему телу, её щёки пылали, и она сама не заметила, что они снова стоят, прижавшись друг к другу. Это было даже не близко — они стояли вплотную, но ей казалось, что этого недостаточно, что нужно ещё ближе. Его губы соскользнули с её и оставили ещё несколько поцелуев от подбородка до уха, заставив её дышать чаще. Она чувствовала, что он улыбается, и, когда он оторвался от неё, увидела, что не ошиблась.

— Я по тебе скучала, — вырвалось у неё.

— А я по тебе.

Тут Женя увидела на прикроватной тумбочке его золотую медаль в виде кленового листа:

— О, да… поздравляю!

— С чем? — он проследил за её вглядом. — А, ты об этом… Спасибо.

— _А, ты об этом,_ — передразнила она, — _да, всего лишь очередное золото, ничего необычного. Осенняя классика? Это для меня разминка._

Юзуру рассмеялся оттого, как она его изображала, а особенно как звучала. Каким-то образом ей удалось сымитировать его акцент.

— Ты сейчас дошутишься, — предупредил он.

— И что будет?

— Тоже тебя поздравлю, с очередным серебром, — подколол он.

Разумеется, он бы не стал этого говорить, если бы не был уверен, что она не обидится. Как он и ожидал, её глаза сверкнули, и она сделала шаг в его сторону, собираясь толкнуть руками. Он поймал их как раз вовремя, перехватив её запястья.

— А если серьёзно, то это было очень красиво, — сказал Юзуру. — Сатоми-сан превзошла себя с этим платьем.

— Ты уже посмотрел? — отчего-то удивилась она.

— Да. Несколько раз.

— Не-ет, неправда, — заулыбалась Женя.

— Почему?! — Если бы она знала, сколько раз он её смотрел в своей жизни, то, наверное, обомлела бы. — Я не могу пересматривать то, что мне нравится?

На самом деле он собирался сказать немного другое, но вовремя себя остановил. Похоже, её и так это всё смущало. Что было, конечно, довольно забавно, потому что её редко можно было увидеть смущённой, или краснеющей, или не знающей, что сказать. Обычно она была полной противоположностью. Но рядом с ним бывала и такой, и он находил это просто очаровательным.

— Можешь, наверное, — пробормотала она, вспомнив, сколько фигурного катания он смотрит. Он был настоящим фанатом.

— Хочешь, посмотрим ещё раз вместе? — ради шутки предложил он, но она моментально прожгла его взглядом. Она не очень любила себя пересматривать, тем более в чьей-то компании. — Ладно, я шучу, включим что-то другое. На самом деле я уже выбрал, — сказал он и кивнул ей на кровать: — Устраивайся поудобнее.

***

Женя уснула рядом с ним, не прошло и четверти фильма. Он заметил это, когда её голова чуть не свалилась с его плеча, и уложил её на подушку. Не просыпаясь, она обняла её руками и поджала под себя свои шикарные ноги в спортивных шортах. В этот момент он с точностью мог сказать, что фильм перестал его интересовать, потому что всё, на что он мог смотреть, это на девушку, лежащую в его постели.

На какое-то мгновенье ему показалось, что всё это иллюзия, потому что ну никак не могла _она_ быть здесь, — это просто нарушало все догмы здравого смысла. Как вообще так получилось, что из девочки, с которой он дурачился несколько лет назад во время соревнований, она стала той, что значит для него слишком много? Была из далёкой России — оказалась с ним в одном клубе? Из подростка превратилась в женщину? Из мечтающей об Олимпиаде девчонки — в двукратную серебряную призёрку Игр? Из подающей надежды вчерашней юниорки… _в его любимую фигуристку._

Да, это то, что он хотел ей сказать, но побоялся признаться. Такие вещи он привык держать за зубами; мир просто не должен был этого знать. Но и сказать это ей в лицо тоже было непросто. Это было таким признанием… Чем-то вроде признания в любви, для него.

Юзуру понятия не имел, к чему это всё идёт. Наверное, впервые в его жизни что-то настолько вышло из-под контроля, что он позволил себе поддаться каким-то иррациональным чувствам. Когда он думал об этом, то часто вспоминал детский рисунок, висящий в кабинете у Трейси. Вероятно, он вовсе и не был детским — просто стиль был такой: на нём был изображён мультяшный чёрный кот, идущий на задних лапах с чемоданом и рюкзаком. «Я не знаю, куда я иду, но я на верном пути», — гласила подпись. И если раньше он смотрел на него и думал, как странно, почти недопустимо звучит эта фраза, то позже понял, что это очень верное описание того, что происходит, когда идёшь за своим сердцем.

А его сердце льнуло к ней; оно было занято — к неудовольствию, пожалуй, почти всего мира. Самое страшное, что он даже не знал, как долго это продолжалось: иногда казалось, совсем недолго, а порой — что так было всегда. Но одно он знал точно: уже давно ему не хотелось ничего так же сильно, как быть рядом с ней.

Он выдержал целый сезон где-то возле и в то же время на расстоянии, но больше не мог. Он не трогал её — не мог себе позволить, видя, со скольким ей приходится справляться, но наблюдал со стороны и снова (в который раз?) пришёл к выводу, что она его восхищает. Мотивирует. Подталкивает работать над собой. Кто бы мог подумать, что это возможно?

Сегодня его снова спрашивали, что его мотивирует продолжать, — вопрос, который задавали СМИ неоднократно. Он выдал что-то, что выдавал всегда, переставив местами слова, включив пару синонимов, — они должны были это съесть. Но каким был правдивый ответ на этот вопрос?

Он вспомнил, как в начале того сезона всё, чего он хотел, это прыгнуть скорее аксель и уйти на покой. А потом он стал следить за ней, поражаясь тому, из какой ямы она пытается выбраться. Не то чтобы он сравнивал себя с ней — нет, сравнение было неуместно. Однако она его по-настоящему мотивировала. Тем, что делала то, чего не стал бы делать никто другой. Собирала себя по кусочкам, всё ещё желая стать лучше, хотя ей говорили, что лучшее, на что она была способна, она уже показала. Нет, не показала.

И он не показал. И дело было совсем не в акселе. Им обоим ещё было что сказать в этом спорте, нравилось это людям или нет.

Скольким он уже осточертел за долгие годы своей карьеры? А скольким встал костью в горле? Он знал, что многим. Хотя её карьера была короче, у Жени была похожая история, но с ней, пожалуй, были жёстче, из-за того что она женщина. Ведь все привыкли, что они не задерживаются надолго, да и зачем, когда подрастает новая смена? Оттого её воля к жизни в преддверии двадцати лет принималась в штыки. Но он в неё верил и немного эгоистично надеялся, что она не закончит в ближайшее время, — потому что без неё рядом, он знал, ему будет сложнее.

Юзуру выключил фильм и посидел ещё немного с ней рядом, разглядывая её лицо, пока была такая возможность. Он замечал, как часто, когда он смотрел на неё слишком долго, ей становилось не по себе. Она не понимала... не понимала, насколько сильно ему нравилось то, что он видит. Интересно, понимала ли она, как у него всё серьёзно? Что она думала обо всём этом? Эти мысли вызвали в нём такое волнение, что спать совсем расхотелось. Он осторожно встал, стараясь не разбудить её, накрыл её ноги пледом, а сам ушёл на диван. Там он нашёл себе занятие, в котором ему всё было более-менее понятно, — включил на планшете полную запись сегодняшних соревнований и стал смотреть.


	6. Опасения и влюблённость

_Сентябрь 2019, Торонто_

То, как стремительно между ними всё завертелось, немного её пугало. Учитывая, что она вообще не собиралась ни с кем заводить отношения, а хотела сфокусироваться на карьере, её собственные мысли и действия в последнее время заставляли Женю задуматься о своём здравомыслии. Как она позволила этому начаться? Была ли она в себе, когда согласилась поужинать с ним в первый раз? Когда позволила себя поцеловать? А когда спала в его номере? Что-то заставляло её вести себя с ним так, что она едва ли думала, что делает, и только потом, сделав, задавалась вопросом зачем. Это было совершенно идиотское чувство, которого она не испытывала уже давно, а в таких масштабах — совсем никогда. _Она начинала в него влюбляться_ , и это было невыносимо и захватывающе одновременно. Сопротивляться, однако, как она уже поняла, было бесполезно.

Юзуру же, в отличие от неё, уже давно смирился со своими чувствами и не противился им, как когда-то. Он был влюблён в неё не первый месяц; он успел свыкнуться с этим. Всё, что его волновало, это чувствует ли она то же самое. Насчёт этого он был совсем не уверен, и часто его терзало, что он не знает ответа на такой важный вопрос. Ему необходимо было понять, что между ними происходит — с её точки зрения, только спросить её об этом оказалось сложней, чем он думал.

Может, это и было несколько самовлюблённо, но он не сомневался, что нравится ей. Однако во-первых, этого было мало, а во-вторых, у неё была эта удивительная способность делать вид, что она едва его знает, и это заставляло его задуматься. Она, несомненно, была прекрасной актрисой, но то, как умело она его игнорировала на людях, — это было что-то. Даже он так не умел. Она была невероятно осторожна, и то, насколько её, должно быть, страшило, что кто-то может о них узнать, немного разбивало ему сердце.

 _Во что он её втянул? Готова ли она к этому?_ Он не знал. Да, она сильная и у неё есть своя голова не плечах; она сама способна решить, нужно ей это или нет; но отчего-то он чувствовал себя ответственным. _Но стоило ли ему остановиться?_ Об этом он даже не думал. В своей эгоистичной манере Юзуру хотел заполучить её сильнее, чем что бы то ни было, и отступать он не собирался.

Однажды субботним вечером, когда её тренировки были окончены, он появился в Крикет Клубе в свой выходной и под предлогом вместе поужинать увёз её к себе домой. Если бы Женя об этом знала, то ни за что бы не согласилась (позже она оправдывала себя тем, что была слишком голодная и усталая, чтобы нормально соображать).

На самом деле он и сам этого не планировал. Он думал, что они поужинают в ресторане, но потом, когда увидел её, в голове его что-то щёлкнуло и ему захотелось приготовить для неё самому. В принципе, каждый раз, когда он видел её не в тренировочной одежде, его слегка переклинивало, но в этот день она была в короткой клетчатой юбке и белой майке, а это был уже выстрел в голову. Несмотря на то что на льду она бывала и в менее закрытых нарядах, в жизни это производило совершенно другое впечатление. Её натренированные, безупречные ноги казались просто бесконечными в этой юбке, а сама она была такой тоненькой — прямо как куколка. В джинсовой куртке и с рюкзаком ей было как будто снова шестнадцать, и её недосушенные волосы, ставшие волнистыми после душа, превратили её в какую-то принцессу. Внешне она буквально олицетворяла девушку из его фантазий. Чем он только заслужил, что может быть рядом с ней?..

Когда она села в его машину, он надел ей на голову кепку, которую предусмотрительно взял из дома (на нём была такая же). К счастью, ей не нужно было объяснять, почему он это делает.

Женя была в хорошем настроении и, включив какое-то попсовое радио, подпевала почти каждой песне. Он был удивлён, что она знает так много слов наизусть. Солнечные блики заходящего сентябрьского солнца плясали на её лице, по голубому небу быстро плыли низкие перистые облака, и всё, казалось, было идеально. Он согласен был даже терпеть The Weeknd, потому что то, как она прибавила громкость и пела I Feel It Coming, зная каждое чёртово слово, заставляло его улыбаться.

Но, конечно, всё не могло продолжаться так радужно. Она и так слишком долго была в неведении, куда он её везёт.

Она начала понимать, что что-то идёт не так, только когда увидела за окном совсем не знакомый пригород. Через пару минут они были на въезде в закрытый посёлок, спрятанный за массивным высоким забором и такими же воротами.

— Где это мы? — напряглась она, вглядываясь за окно.

— Практически у меня дома, — как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся Юзуру, словно приглашал к себе гостей каждый день.

— У тебя дома?! Но ты сказал, что мы едем ужинать…

Тут он повернулся к ней, и её волнение моментально бросилось ему в глаза. На секунду она показалась ему расстроенной, заставив его усомниться в своём решении.

— Мы поужинаем у меня дома, — объяснил он, въезжая в открывшиеся ворота. — Не волнуйся, это будет даже лучше. Я сам отвезу тебя вечером обратно.

Женя обеспокоенно на него взглянула и быстро отвела глаза. Сегодня он сам был за рулём, что с самого начала показалось ей странным, но почему-то она не придала этому слишком большого значения. И вот, теперь она оказалась непонятно где. Оглянувшись назад, она увидела, что ворота за ними закрылись. За окнами появились аккуратные ряды похожих домов в современном стиле; то, как они выглядели, и полное отсутствие их обитателей вызывало у неё ассоциации с каким-то утопическим обществом. Сделав вывод, что здесь уже безопасно, она сняла кепку.

— Всё нормально? — его голос вырвал её из транса.

— Не знаю, — она прикусила губу. — Ты мог бы предупредить… Что скажет твоя мама?

— О, её сейчас нет, — сказал Юзу, ожидая, пока откроется гараж большого серого дома. — А ты что, боишься моей мамы? Ты же с ней знакома, — он ухмылялся одним уголком губ, но ей сейчас было не до шуток.

Они правда были знакомы и всегда здоровались друг с другом, когда виделись в Крикет Клубе, но то было элементарное приличие, вежливость. Была бы японка рада тому, что они встречаются? Женя очень сомневалась.

«Стоп, мы не встречаемся», — тут же одёрнула она себя. _«А что же вы тогда делаете?»_ — спросил её внутренний голос, но она оставила его без ответа.

— Я не боюсь её. Но меня не может не волновать её мнение обо мне, о нас… — призналась она, уставившись на свои колени.

Он уже припарковался, и теперь они сидели в полутьме просторного гаража, рассчитанного явно не на одну машину, и молчали. Он взял её за руку.

— По-моему, ты ей нравишься, — попытался подбодрить он. — Она любит смотреть, как ты тренируешься. Не говоря уже о выступлениях.

— Именно поэтому ты пригласил меня, когда её нет дома? — спросила Женя. Нервная улыбка на её лице настораживала. — Ты сказал ей о нас?

— Нет. А ты своей? — Она покачала головой. — Но если ты этого хочешь, то в следующий раз она будет здесь, и я… я познакомлю вас поближе. Я расскажу ей. Мне кажется, она не удивится. Ей нужно было уладить кое-какие дела в Японии, пока не начался гран-при, так что её не будет до конца месяца. Но потом…

— Как хочешь, — пробормотала Женя, прервав его. Она открыла дверь и собиралась вылезти из машины, но её остановил ремень безопасности, о котором она напрочь забыла. Вышло неловко.

Она сама себя не понимала: то ли она была рада, что его матери нет, то ли расстроена. Снова мысли о том, что скажут им их родные, когда узнают. Страх, что не одобрят. Сама не думала, что её нервы так разыгрыются из-за этого.

Юзуру помог ей с ремнём, но она осталась сидеть на месте, опустив глаза.

— Что не так? — прямо спросил он. Её длинные волосы закрывали половину лица, и он осторожно убрал их ей за ухо. Она снова выглядела грустной — он часто замечал это за ней после того, как она вернулась из Москвы, после Классики, и ему отчаянно хотелось залезть к ней в голову, чтобы узнать, о чём она думает, потому что сама она ничего не рассказывала. — Иди сюда. — Женя пару секунд сомневалась, но всё же перебралась к нему на колени. — Скажи мне.

— Что тебе сказать, Юзу? — вздохнула она. Её тёплое дыхание у него на шее и то, как она произнесла его имя, вызвало у него мурашки по всему телу. — Что я постепенно влюбляюсь в тебя и мне от этого страшно? Что я не знаю, к чему это всё приведёт?

Он бы соврал, если бы не признал, что от этих слов его сердце прямо-таки подпрыгнуло. Неужели она правда это сказала, когда он мечтал получить хоть какое-то подтверждение её чувств? Он взял её за плечи и посмотрел ей в глаза. Они светились даже в полумраке.

— Всё будет в порядке. _Мы_ будем в порядке. Я позабочусь об этом.

— Юзу, — внезапно она стала серьёзной. — Если ты разобьёшь мне сердце, я клянусь, я тебе что-нибудь сломаю. Так, что ты больше никогда не сможешь кататься. Ты понял?

— Понял, — рассмеялся он. — Но я не собираюсь разбивать тебе сердце. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

«Иногда мы не собираемся, но всё равно делаем», — хотела сказать она. Но в следующий момент его горячие губы накрыли её, и она ответила на поцелуй.

— Пойдем, а то так и будем сидеть в машине, — сказал он, с трудом от неё оторвавшись.

И держа её за руку, он впервые повёл её в свой дом, где ей предстояло побывать ещё много раз в ближайшие пару лет.


	7. Золото и бабочки

_Сентябрь 2019, Торонто_

Дом Ханю был совсем не похож на то, что она себе представляла. Отчего-то она думала, что по крайней мере внутри он непременно должен быть в традиционном японском стиле, и, встретив самый стандартный североамериканский дизайн, была немного удивлена. Он хотел оставить её в гостиной, сказав, что сам сделает для них ужин, но она последовала за ним. Вызвалась помогать, а он не позволил, и в итоге она сидела и смотрела телевизор, поглядывая, как он готовит. Точнее наоборот: смотрела она в основном на него, хотя у них был Discovery Channel и там шла программа про чёрные дыры, которую она в любой другой вечер предпочла бы чему угодно… но только не сейчас. Потому что он закатал рукава своей толстовки, и, наблюдая за его руками с этими его проступающими венами (её пунктик), она не могла не думать о том, что ещё он может ими делать.

— Тебе всё это нравится, да? — спросил он. Она замерла, уже было подумав, что попалась, но Юзуру кивнул на экран. Он не раз её видел с книгами по астрономии и физике во время перерывов в Крикете, но не вполне понимал, что её так привлекает в столь сложных предметах.

— О да. Но это я на самом деле уже видела.

— Я в этом вообще ничего не понимаю, — признался Юзу. — Что там такого интересного?

— Даже не знаю… Всё? — Ей ещё не приходилось отвечать на такие вопросы. Даже её мама давно махнула на это рукой, решив что дочь страдает ерундой.

— И всё же?

Она задумалась на минуту.

— Это… отвлекает. Каждый раз, когда я читаю, ну, или смотрю что-то о космосе, я просто забываю обо всём ненадолго. Знаешь, все эти земные рутинные проблемы? — улыбалась она. — Они сразу становятся такими мелкими, незначительными. Я просто представляю себе, насколько всё это ничтожно в масштабах вселенной…

Ему показалось, она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но Женя умолкла, о чем-то снова задумавшись.

— А ещё, когда боюсь чего-то… Ты смотрел фильм «Гравитация»? — Он покачал головой. — Я на днях как раз пересматривала. Уже не знаю который раз.

— Твой любимый фильм?

— Да нет же. Хотя он неплох. Так вот, там есть такой момент, когда Сандра Буллок остаётся одна в открытом космосе. Совсем одна, и нет вообще никого, и ничего нет. Представляешь просто бесконечную пустоту? Иногда, когда мне становится страшно, я вспоминаю об этом. Потому что в действительности, кроме этого, наверное, ничего страшного в мире нет. Со всем можно справиться. Особенно если ты здесь, на Земле, и рядом с тобой есть твои люди.

Он внимательно её слушал, при этом проверяя на предмет готовности стейк из лосося, который только что достал из духовки. Её слова вызывали у него только один вопрос.

— И чего ты боишься? — спросил Юзуру, конечно не забыв её поддеть: — Ну, кроме как влюбиться.

Она послала ему в ответ краткую, застенчивую улыбку.

— Больше всего, наверное, травмы и невозможности снова кататься. Не то чтобы я была на этом зациклена — это скорее где-то внутри, навсегда. Как что-то, о чем уже не забудешь.

— Это объяснимо и абсолютно понятно. Во мне это тоже есть.

— И ещё… — она помедлила, словно решая, стоит ли это говорить, — боюсь неизвестности. Не знаю, что будет дальше, выиграю ли я что-то ещё в своей жизни. От этого тоже не по себе.

Тут он развернулся и опёрся обеими руками о стол, за которым она сидела. Он явно был недоволен тем, что услышал.

— Лучше тебе выкинуть это из головы, причём как можно скорее, — строго сказал Юзуру. — Я тебе покажу, как выглядит то, что должно висеть у тебя на шее. Но сначала поужинаем.

***

— Это ведь не все, — заметила она, разглядывая медали, висящие на специальном держателе над письменным столом. У неё был похожий, вот только он остался в Москве. Юзу же имел возможность каждый день засыпать и просыпаться с этим видом, и она была уверена, ему это нравилось. — Должно быть больше.

Он проследил, как её тонкая рука поднялась и медленно провела по разноцветным лентам пальцами. Он нашёл эту картину страшно притягательной, и, прежде чем ответить, замешкался, с какой-то неожиданной гордостью любуясь тем, как она трогает его трофеи. Как будто только ради этого момента и были все его победы — чтобы она сейчас стояла в его спальне и смотрела на их воплощение. Спохватился, когда повернулась в профиль, чуть подняв одну бровь:

— Нет. Не все, конечно…

— Где же олимпийское золото?

Как раз его он и хотел достать.

Женя с интересом проследила, как он прошел к большому шкафу у противоположной стены, распахнул его дверцы и присел перед нижней полкой. За его спиной ей не было видно, что он делает, но вскоре она услышала звуки нажатия кнопок.

— У тебя есть сейф. Ты хранишь олимпийские медали в сейфе, — констатировала она.

Юзу пошарил внутри рукой и потянул за прекрасную, до боли знакомую розово-голубую ленту. Когда он повернулся и поднялся в полный рост, Женя уже сидела на его столе, свесив свои стройные ноги, и слегка ими покачивала. Её лицо совсем не выражало эмоций, расслабленное и спокойное, и только большие карие глаза, прикованные к медали в его руках, таили в себе нечто глубокое, чего он пока так и не мог разгадать. Он подошёл к ней и протянул свою медаль на ладони.

— Где-то я уже это видела, — слабо улыбнулась она.

Она попыталась сложить его пальцы в кулак, отстранить от себя его руку, но он был, конечно, сильнее. Более того, он был непреклонен, когда быстро развернул ленту и уже собирался надеть её ей на шею, а она, быстро это сообразив, увернулась.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Почему? Я просто хочу посмотреть, как она выглядит на тебе. По-моему, тебе пойдёт.

— Можешь погуглить, — скривилась она. — Всё уже давно отфотошопили, ты опоздал на полтора года.

— Женя, — он настойчиво, но мягко положил ей руку на шею, и провёл большим пальцем по подбородку. — Пожалуйста.

Она слегка повела плечами, опустила голову, и тут же почувствовала на груди тяжесть его медали. Она не могла объяснить себе почему, но было чувство, что та прожигает дыру в ней. Во всём этом было что-то неправильное, не должно было это золото висеть у неё на шее.

А ему, похоже, очень даже нравилось. Он сделал шаг назад, чтоб рассмотреть её как следует, и на губах его появилась еле заметная, довольная улыбка, какая всегда появлялась, стоило ему сделать то, что хотел. Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, а затем, словно заметив неправильную деталь, снова встал вплотную к её коленям. Его рука прошлась сзади по её шее, вызвав стаю мурашек, и остановилась на затылке, под её высоким хвостом, который она зачем-то сделала перед ужином.

— Можно?

«Делай что хочешь», — подумала она. Чуть кивнула, и он тотчас потянул за резинку, распуская ей волосы, которые сразу рассыпались по плечам. Юзу заправил их ей за ухо, продолжая рассматривать её самым внимательным образом.

От взгляда его чёрных глаз, скользящих по ней, внезапно стало жарко. Никто, кроме него, так на неё не смотрел. Пялились, конечно, иногда, но как-то плотоядно или льстиво, что ей хотелось ото всех закрыться, спрятаться в парандже, чтоб не ловить на себе больше этих взглядов. Но с ним было всё иначе. То есть она была уверена, что и он уже мысленно трижды её раздел, но, возможно, дело было в том, что с ним ей хотелось, чтобы он это правда сделал. Поэтому, когда его рука опустилась ей на бедро, она податливо раздвинула колени, пуская его ещё ближе.

А потом он стал её целовать, и оттого как он это делал, ей одновременно хотелось плакать и кричать, потому что никогда раньше ни он, ни кто-либо другой так этого не делал. Это было нежно и горячо, сладко и очень пылко. Его руки перемещались с её бёдер на талию и обратно, вызывая всё новые волны жара в теле. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, он отклонился назад, снова внимательно изучая её лицо.

— Ты вся розовая, — улыбнулся он, поглаживая её по колену.

— Да?..

От этого замечания она только сильнее покраснела. После этих поцелуев ей было сложно смотреть на него прямо; веки потяжелели, и она чувствовала себя то ли расслабленной, то ли уставшей, зная точно лишь одно: от него ей было хорошо, и она не хотела, чтобы это заканчивалось. Женя оперлась на обе руки и чуть откинулась назад, опустив глаза.

Он еле слышно выдохнул какие-то слова на японском, которые с таким же успехом могли быть ругательством, как восхищением. Его ладонь снова легла ей на ногу. Он гладил её по внутренней стороне бедра и следил за её лицом, за тем, как поднималась её грудь от учащённого дыхания, как она прикусила губу, и он ещё никогда не видел её такой. Вот такой: уязвимой, горячей, прекрасной.

— Ты бы знала, что мне хочется сейчас с тобой сделать, — тихо сказал он.

— Ну так сделай, — вызов в её глазах провоцировал.

И он снова поцеловал её, на этот раз прижимая к себе так тесно, как только мог. Она была очень горячей в буквальном смысле, его рука под белой майкой на её талии ощущала жар бархатной кожи; его пальцы, скользящие по бедру, казалось, сейчас обожгутся. В этот момент он знал, что уже не сможет остановиться, и когда её ноги раздвинулись шире, пропуская его ещё дальше… это словно подтвердило, что она и сама совсем этого не хочет.

— Мне кажется, я сейчас взорвусь, — выдохнула она.

Он лишь довольно улыбнулся, и в следующий момент она сильно вздрогнула от его ладони у себя между ног. Он провёл ею поверх давно влажных трусиков, а затем вдруг убрал, чем вызвал её протестующий стон.

Юзуру потянул за края её майки и снял её вместе с медалью, которая, Женя забыла, висела всё это время у неё на шее. Она осталась перед ним в белоснежном бралете и в съехавшей юбке, но совсем не чувствовала стеснения — ни когда он провёл по её груди двумя большими пальцами, ни когда снял с её плеч обе лямки, ни когда стянул их вниз, обнажая грудь. Ей нравилось, как он съедал её взглядом, как притрагивался, как раздевал. Прекрасно зная, что после этого пути назад для них не будет, она готова была сорваться и полететь в эту пропасть, на краю которой они стояли.

И она летела. Закрыв глаза, когда он целовал её грудь. От его ладони у себя между ног. Оттого как её тело реагировало на него. Она не могла себе даже представить, что кто-то может вызывать в ней то, что вызывал он.

Он задрал её юбку повыше и стянул с неё бельё, а затем оторвал от стола, собираясь переместиться в постель.

— Нет, — хрипловато попросила она, встретившись с секундным замешательством в его взгляде, — давай здесь. — И взялась за край его футболки. Но он быстро избавился от неё сам, а затем сделал то же и с остальной одеждой. Осторожно вошёл в неё, держа за талию, и тут же услышал короткий стон в ответ на свои движения. Она сомкнула на нём свои ноги, максимально прижавшись, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, и была вся такая ручная от желания, что это сводило его с ума. Он задвигался в ней, ускоряя темп, желая снова вызвать тихие стоны, которые скоро последовали. Ей определённо нравилось. Было лишь одно, но — так он не мог ее видеть, а ему хотелось смотреть на неё, наблюдать за эмоциями на её лице, за тем, как отдаётся её тело на каждое его действие.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он, запустив руку ей в волосы. — Я хочу тебя видеть.

Женя послушно откинулась назад, поставив руки за спину. Задранная юбка и спущенный бралет отчего-то заставляли её чувствовать себя пошло, как и то, что они это делают на столе, но это одновременно заводило. Жар внизу живота нарастал, и ей казалось, она близка к тому, чего ещё никогда не испытывала. Ещё в тот момент, когда он в неё вошёл, она чувствовала, что готова взорваться, но сейчас пик был явно близко.

Он двигался в ней всё быстрее, держа за бёдра и не отрывая от неё взгляда. Ему безумно хотелось увидеть, как она будет выглядеть, когда кончит. Юзу провёл одной рукой по её плоскому животу и мягко сжал грудь, что отразилось чистым удовольствием на её лице, а затем резко поднял со стола и сделал несколько финальных сильных толчков на весу. Её тело обмякло в его руках, а лицо исказилось на пару мгновений, как будто ей было больно, но так же быстро расслабилось. Он усадил её обратно на стол и, не сводя с неё глаз, кончил ей на бедро.

Как он и ожидал, она выглядела великолепно: раскрасневшиеся щёки, растрепавшиеся волосы, блестящие глаза — эту картину ему хотелось запомнить. Он вытер сперму на её ноге своей футболкой и, притянув её к себе, поцеловал в губы.

— Ты идеальная, — вырвалось у него, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, соприкоснувшись лбами.

Она только слегка улыбнулась и опустила взгляд, смущённая его комментарием. Её пульс всё никак не мог прийти в норму, и в голове была такая сладкая пустота, что в этот момент она не могла найти слов, чтобы ему ответить.

Но он не ждал от неё никаких слов. Он видел, она была сонной, даже вымотанной, но ему это нравилось, потому что в этом была и его заслуга, правда частично. Вспомнив, что она, в отличие от него, была сегодня на тренировках и, должно быть, правда устала, Юзу помог ей надеть кружевной белый топик обратно, взял на руки и уложил в свою постель.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она.

Её поклонило в сон, веки слипались, и стоило голове коснуться подушки, как она задремала, свернувшись как котёнок. Он посидел рядом с ней какое-то время, изучая её идеальное лицо, которое разрывало ему сердце своей красотой, потом оделся и вышел из комнаты на террасу.

На улице почти стемнело, слегка розоватый закат ещё трогал местами небо. Он набрал полные лёгкие вечернего осеннего воздуха и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь унять своё учащённое сердцебиение. В этот момент он чувствовал себя безумно счастливым — так, будто выиграл всё в этой жизни.

***

Женя проспала целый час и проснулась, не вполне осознавая, где находится и сколько сейчас времени. У неё было чувство, что она спала целую вечность.

Итак, она была в его постели — это она поняла очень скоро, вспомнив, как он отнёс её сюда. Но где тогда был он сам? В кромешной тьме его спальни ей совершенно ничего не было видно, но каким-то образом она знала, что его там нет. На всякий случай пошарила руками вокруг себя и только убедилась в этом. Она села в постели и сидела так несколько минут, вспоминая то, чем они занимались перед тем, как она отключилась. Её щёки тут же загорелись от обрывочных воспоминаний, и она на автомате приложила к ним ладони, как будто кто-то мог её увидеть.

Ей хотелось встать, принять душ, но её глаза никак не могли привыкнуть ко тьме, созданной светонепроницаемыми шторами. Она потёрла глаза, напрочь забыв про тушь, но, так как это не помогло, решила двигаться наощупь. Свесив ноги с высокой кровати, она нащупала ими пол, а затем наконец различила тонкую полоску приглушённого света из-под двери. Это был её ориентир, и она двинулась в её сторону, но тут, как назло, напоролась на книжную полку, больно ударившись лбом. Чтобы не упасть, ей пришлось схватиться за стеллаж руками, и в это же мгновение ей под ноги упали две книги, заставив пару матных слов слететь с её губ.

Дверь в комнату распахнулась, и внутри появился Юзуру, ослепив её включённым светом. Она прикрыла глаза рукой.

— Ты в порядке? — он обеспокоенно взял её за плечи, но в итоге, убедившись, что она в норме, не смог сдержать улыбки от того, как она выглядела.

— Да, я просто… Здесь было очень темно, а мне нужно в ванную, — она прикусила губу. Было заметно, что она немного зла, но при виде него её лицо тоже тронула улыбка.

— О… конечно. Пойдём, — сказал он и взял её за руку.

— Можешь принести мою сумку? И дать какую-то одежду?

Она приняла душ, смыла макияж и оделась в его просторную футболку. Он ждал её на кухне, и когда она вышла, босиком и в этой футболке, едва прикрывающей зад, заключил в свои крепкие объятия. Бабочки в его животе снова были на месте, когда он понял, что она не надела свой бралет, но он не позволил рукам опуститься ниже, чтобы проверить, есть ли на ней хоть что-то ещё. Эта девушка и так была причиной целого множества пошлых мыслей в его голове. Ему надо было учиться держать себя в руках.

— Хочешь что-нибудь? — спросил он, всё ещё обнимая её

— Не-ет, уже слишком поздно.

— Не будь таким контроль-фриком, — улыбнулся Юзу. — Я могу сделать для тебя какао. Стой… у тебя здесь кровь, — заметил он и провёл большим пальцем по её лбу.

— Это твой долбаный шкаф, — пожаловалась она и поморщилась, прикоснувшись к царапине. Она была в душе, когда из неё начала идти кровь, но она надеялась, это уже прошло. — И я бы ещё поспорила, кто из нас двоих контроль-фрик.

— Оба? — засмеялся он. — Но сегодня точно не я.

Не успела она оглянуться, как он уже откуда-то достал прозрачную жидкость, похожую на спирт, вату и лейкопластырь. Юзуру сел за кухонный стол и похлопал по своей ноге:

— Иди сюда, я заклею.

Она уселась ему на колени, с интересом наблюдая за его действиями. Они были настолько быстрыми и точными, что она даже не успела сообразить, как у неё на лбу оказался кусочек пластыря.

Закончив, он поцеловал её в губы.

— Так что, какао или шоколад?

Она покачала головой:

— Ничего из этого мне не светит, даже не пытайся. — Но тут её внимание привлекла его кружка. — А это что? Это матча?!

— Да-а, — протянул он, делая вид, что недоволен, когда она схватила его напиток. — Это _мой_ матча с миндальным молоком.

— Был, — невинно улыбнулась она, делая глоток.

— Был, — согласился Юзу. — Видимо, его ждёт та же участь, что и моё сердце. — Столкнувшись с непониманием в её глазах, он пояснил: — Ты собираешься его украсть.

— О-о… Да ты сегодня прямо романтик, — рассмеялась Женя. Она допила и обвила руками его шею. — Так что будем делать? Я так понимаю, спать ты пока не собираешься? — Он помотал головой. Рядом с ней ему вообще не хотелось спать. — И я уже тоже выспалась. Можем посмотреть что-то? — предложила она.

— Можем, — ответил он, поглаживая её по голой ноге.

Он делал это уже какое-то время, но почему-то именно сейчас, когда он заглянул ей в глаза, всё её тело покрылось мурашками от сочетания прикосновения и взгляда. Она неожиданно посерьёзнела от реакции своего тела, чувствуя, что снова краснеет. Это напоминало ей… желание. Нет, не напоминало, это оно и было.

— Что? — спросил он с улыбкой.

— Ничего.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

— Н-нет.

На самом деле она хотела, но толком не знала как.

— Не ври.

— Ладно, — улыбнулась она и коротко вздохнула, перед тем как признаться: — Это было классно. Мне понравилось… очень.

Она не уточнила, о чём говорит, но ему было понятно и так.

— Правда? То есть… я, конечно, заметил, но я рад, что ты сказала.

Что-то между ними изменилось в этот момент, и вот, они оба снова чувствовали эту накалённую атмосферу, словно их тела пускали друг в друга электрические разряды. Он осторожно продолжил тему:

— Это ведь не был твой первый раз?

Это было больше похоже на утверждение, чем на вопрос.

— Нет, — признала она и какое-то время молчала. — Но это был первый раз, когда мне было хорошо… когда я кончила. И это всё, что имеет значение.

Ему пришлось подавить своё любопытство и сфокусироваться на том, какое тепло в его груди вызывали эти слова. Сфокусироваться на ней. Что было, вообще-то, совсем не сложно. Её идеальное лицо с этими опущенными глазами и длинными тёмными ресницами было так близко, и она опять кусала губы. Это было слишком. Он нашёл их своими и просто прижался, никуда не торопясь. Но она сама углубила поцелуй, запустив руку в его волосы, и заёрзала у него на коленях, стараясь прижаться к нему поближе.

— Ну, если хочешь, можем не смотреть ничего, — выдохнул он, — а сделать это ещё раз.

Она закивала головой, улыбаясь ему одними глазами, и он поднялся вместе с ней и понёс на руках в свою спальню.


	8. Саморазрушение

_Конец января 2022, Торонто_

_  
_

Она не каталась ровно пятнадцать дней и столько же – не выходила из дома, как ни странно не ощущая ни малейшей потребности, ни желания вернуться. То, что казалось её близким людям самым тяжёлым решением в её жизни, было принято за несколько минут в конце очередной проваленной тренировки. Возможно, в глубине души она шла к этому уже какое-то время, но само решение было быстрым и даже безболезненным, потому что к моменту его принятия она уже не чувствовала ровным счётом ничего. А особенно – не чувствовала своего тела, которое напрочь отказывалось её слушаться, которое она не могла больше мучить.

На самом деле она даже не дождалась окончания тренировки. Ей дали маленький перерыв, чтобы собрать себя в кучу... и она собрала, только совсем не в том смысле, в каком им хотелось.

– Трейси, – она медленно подъехала к тренеру, обнимая себя двумя руками. – Я ухожу.

– Хорошо, отдыхай, дорогая.

– Нет, я ухожу... _вообще_. Я не приду завтра. И в понедельник тоже не приду. Я... больше не вижу смысла.

Реакция Трейси, и так довольно сдержанной по натуре, ясно говорила о том, что она была к этому готова. Её добрые глаза блеснули лишь на секунду, но она тотчас взяла себя в руки. Конечно – она всё видела; они с Брайаном оба видели, в какой она форме. Иногда ей казалось, они просто сделали ставку, сколько ещё она продержится, как бы неуважительно к ним это ни звучало. Но в те дни её голова была полна таких мыслей. Тем не менее, она всё ещё могла отличать их от мыслей здравых, и всякий раз себя корила, что позволяет себе так думать. Ведь если по правде, то Женя знала, что они, её последний оплот поддержки в том, что касается её карьеры, натерпелись достаточно, и им смотреть на неё такую – наверное, ещё больнее, чем ей самой такой быть.

Она больше не могла их так терзать, давать какие-то бессмысленные надежды. И хотя они в тот день подумали, что это она наконец перестанет страдать, это как раз было тем, чем она собиралась заняться в ближайшее время.

– Детка... Ты в порядке? – Трейси раскинула руки, желая её обнять, но увидев, что она этого не хочет, просто положила их ей на плечи.

– Да. Всё нормально, – ей не хотелось долгих разговоров. – Я только должна сказать Брайану.

– Он на втором катке, но если хочешь, то я позову его.

– Не надо.

– Пойдёшь сама?

– Нет... – Она бы туда не сунулась, зная, кого она может там встретить. – Я подожду его у кабинета.

Трейси кивнула и достала из кармана своих спортивных штанов ключ и протянула его ей, чтобы она не стояла под дверью. Женя была благодарна, что она не стала настаивать на разговоре и обнимать её, потому что иначе могла и не выдержать, и она просто ушла, пробормотав напоследок спасибо. В душе ей было нужно так много сказать – это было бы правильно, честно, необходимо. Но... она не смогла сказать ничего, кроме одного несчастного спасибо, чтобы просто не развалиться на месте. Они поговорят позже... когда-нибудь обязательно поговорят, но не сейчас. А затем она дождалась Брайна, который появился буквально спустя десять минут (видимо, его таки позвали), и повторила с ним примерно то же самое.

Он тоже не был удивлён, и даже хуже – он как будто этого ждал. При этом он совсем не знал, что ей сказать, – это было так очевидно, что Жене даже стало его жаль. Он как будто... чувствовал себя виноватым? Но за что? – он не мог ничего поделать. Никто не мог. Чтобы что-то с ней сделать, нужно было для начала понять, что с ней происходит, а этого никто не понимал, в первую очередь она сама.

Ей не хотелось с ним обниматься. В тот момент объятия ассоциировались у неё с прощанием, а уж они-то с Брайаном точно не прощались. Она не знала когда, но была уверена, что они увидятся и не раз, поэтому прощаться было бы странно и даже глупо. Но он сгрёб её в охапку сам и держал, пожалуй, немного дольше, чем обычно себе позволял, а потом очень буднично поинтересовался:

– Ты доедешь сама? Попросить кого-то отвезти тебя?

– Не надо, я справлюсь, – сказала Женя.

Выйдя из клуба, она испытывала облегчение и в то же время – держалась из последних сил. Этот странный микс чувств наводил её на мысли, что она начинает сходить с ума. Она села в машину и долго сидела, положив голову на руль, а потом пыталась вспомнить, как ей выехать с парковки, но для начала – как завестись. Потом всё же сделала это – скорее автоматически, совсем не чувствуя своих рук. Это было даже обидно. Почему её руки могли управлять машиной на автомате, а её ноги не могли на автомате делать то, что делали всю жизнь?

На улице шёл мокроватый снег, и было безысходно серо и хмуро. Пару раз её немного занесло на поворотах, пару раз она превысила скорость, за что потом получила по почте штраф. Но это было не страшно по сравнению с тем, что было у неё в голове, потому что в тот день она впервые в жизни подумала, что было бы неплохо во что-нибудь врезаться и расшибиться насмерть.

Итак, две недели с того самого дня – и месяц, нет, даже больше, с тех пор, как они говорили друг с другом в последний раз, а её сердце как было разбито, так и есть. Ничего не изменилось. Люди, которые уверяли, что со временем станет полегче, – они, выходит, ей лгали? Или прошло слишком мало времени? Она не знала, с ней такое было в первый раз. Она впервые всерьёз влюбилась, потом впервые поняла, что любит, и, будто это было логическим продолжением цепочки, её сердце впервые было разбито. Ну да, это было даже предсказуемо. Когда-то, когда у неё ещё было достаточно здравомыслия, она и сама понимала, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. У него на лбу буквально было написано слово "проблема". И она это видела, и всё равно позволила себе в него влюбиться. Как можно было так легкомысленно броситься с головой в какие-то призрачные романтические чувства, она теперь и не знала. Но она точно не была той сильной девушкой, которой её привыкли считать окружающие. Ведь если б она ей была, то могла бы противостоять своим слабостям, а не потакала бы им.

Но она была словно наркоманка. Теперь, вспоминая, как у них всё начиналось, она видела это особенно ясно. Долго не желая признавать, что они и правда встречаются, она ещё думала, что сможет остановиться, когда захочет. Ведь так говорят наркоманы? _У меня нет зависимости, я слезу в любой момент._ Она тоже так думала. Даже когда они стали друг с другом спать, она ещё была уверена, что сможет покончить с этим в один момент. Это было в высшей степени наивно. Возможно, у неё и был шанс _до_ секса, но уж точно не после, потому что, как бы стыдно ей ни было это признать, ей действительно нравилось то, что он с ней делал в постели, и нравилось настолько, что она бы не отказалась от этого ни за что в жизни.

А теперь она лежала сутками напролёт, не различая ни дня ни ночи, собственными руками закопав свою карьеру и репутацию, и впервые не знала, как ей дальше жить, оттого что всё, чем она жила прежде, внезапно исчезло, а образовавшаяся пустота казалась незаполнимой.

Она перестала ходить к психологу, которого ей нашли перед новым годом, как только закончила тренироваться. В нём больше не было смысла, тем более что он и так ничем не помог. Не хотелось общаться ни с кем — даже с мамой разговоры свела к минимуму, хотя та молила её прилететь домой. Но ей нужно было остаться наедине с собой, зализать свои раны, и с каждым днём она убеждалась, что для этого ей понадобится куда больше времени, чем она думала. И в полном одиночестве она сидела в своей маленькой квартирке безвылазно; шторы всегда задёрнуты, постель вечно разобрана. Коробки с вещами, которыми была заставлена прихожая после переезда, уже покрылись толстым слоем пыли, но у неё совсем не было сил, чтобы их разобрать. Да и откуда им было взяться? За две последние недели она потеряла пару кило, но просто не могла заставить себя есть как раньше. Оказалось, что, не катаясь, тратить энергию больше и не на что, и потребность в еде сильно снизилась; от пассивного образа жизни началась бессонница. Ей казалось, она постепенно разваливается на части.

Если по правде, то ей нужна была чья-то помощь, но она не смела её попросить, решив, что пройдёт этот путь одна. Никто не должен был знать, как её ломает. Она не могла позволить себе, чтобы кто-то это увидел. И она продолжила заниматься саморазрушением, самопоеданием, самовредом... пока в её таком родном клубе готовился стать чемпионом тот, кого она, вопреки здравому смыслу, никак не могла разлюбить.


	9. Зависимость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, под которую катается Женя на Гала: Avicii - Addicted to You

_Октябрь 2019, Келоуна_

Женя лежала прямо на нём, уткнувшись в выемку на его ключице, и впервые за несколько дней чувствовала себя по-настоящему спокойно. Ей было комфортно с ним, и даже тот факт, что они оба были абсолютно голыми, её не смущал, а лежать в этой странной позе казалось совершенно естественным. Наконец всё было позади, и они снова были друг рядом с другом, и всё остальное ненадолго стало совсем неважно. До этой минуты она даже не подозревала, насколько сильно в этом нуждалась.

— Тебе не тяжело? — спросила она, подняв к нему голову.

В ответ он только фыркнул и сковал её своими руками.

Тяжело ему было вчера, и позавчера тоже, когда они совсем не виделись, хотя были так близко. В целом он был согласен, что им не стоит отвлекаться друг на друга во время соревнований. Таков был уговор: не общаться, ничего не смотреть и не узнавать, а полностью сосредоточиться каждому на себе. Но это оказалось чертовски сложно. Это, конечно же, придумала она, как и тотальный игнор на публике, и вот, сегодня он задумался, не слишком ли это? Теперь, когда он знал, как всё прошло, ему было не по себе от того, что не был рядом раньше.

Он вздохнул и провёл рукой по её длинным гладким волосам, которые она выпрямила для сегодняшней галы. Улыбка тронула его губы, когда он прокрутил в памяти её выступление и то, насколько круто она смотрелась. Несмотря на пятое место, её поставили во вторую половину совсем незадолго до него самого, и он мог смотреть на неё из-за кулис, не опасаясь чьих-то подозрений. Его не волновало даже то, что он не мог стереть со своего лица эту глупую улыбку, которую она у него вызвала.

Юзуру понятия не имел, когда она успела поставить номер. Вообще-то, если придираться, то он мог бы сказать, что тот был поставлен наспех и не продуман на все сто процентов, но, по правде говоря, это было неважно. Она была в нём собой и делала то, что хочет, наплевав на всё в эти три минуты, выплёскивая свою душу в танце.

 _Addicted to You_ — так называлась её песня. У неё не было костюма в привычном понимании — она была в белом тренировочном топике и голубых джегинсах с высокой посадкой. И она распустила волосы, что было просто убийственно. Не глазеть на неё было попросту невозможно.

Ему было всё равно, что она не сделала ни одного прыжка. У неё было всего несколько вращений и пара спиралей, серии твиззлов на хорошей для неё скорости, в темпе музыки, но в основном — просто танец. С таким же успехом она могла быть на танцполе, если бы на ней не было коньков, но и это было неважно. А его любимой частью была та, в которой она танцевала прямо в центре катка, подпевая припеву. _«Я зависима от тебя, подсела на твою любовь, как на мощный наркотик, которым не могу насытиться. Утонула в твоих глазах, потеряла контроль над собой. Что же мне делать?»_ — то, как она хваталась в этот момент за голову, делало её слегка безумной. Хотя, вообще-то, весь номер был пропитан этим настроением. Но в этом и была вся она. И всё это было таким… настоящим? что он верил каждому её движению.

Он понятия не имел, увидел ли кто-то ещё здесь то, что увидел он. Быть может, и нет. Но ему было достаточно того, что понял он, и отчего-то он чувствовал, что и ей бы этого хватило. Ему было знакомо то, что она показывала, целиком и полностью. _Не успел осознать, что стряслось, как она уже плыла по его венам._ Ещё недавно она была всего лишь его знакомой, потом девушкой, которая ему симпатична, а теперь он на ней помешан, по-другому не скажешь. Но это помешательство делало его счастливым, и он хотел, чтобы оно продолжалось.

— Мы можем остаться тут на неделю? — простонал он, вспомнив, как мало времени у них осталось. Всего лишь полночи и утро.

— Здесь нечего столько делать, — улыбнулась она, а в следующий момент ему стало холодно, оттого что она лишила его тепла своего тела. Женя села рядом и надела на себя его футболку, которая валялась рядом.

— Есть, — возразил он, приподнявшись на локтях.

— И что же?

— Можно было бы вообще не выходить из номера.

— Не верю своим ушам. А как же без тренировок? Как ты будешь жить без своего херакселя? — Она стала использовать это слово недавно, выражая так своё отношение к его попыткам убиться на льду, но его это только смешило.

— О, так я буду занят тобой, — Юзу расплылся в улыбке.

На секунду её лицо стало серьёзным, как будто она и впрямь об этом задумалась, но это быстро прошло, и уголки её губ снова поднялись вверх.

Это была их первая ночь вместе после невыносимо длинного перерыва. Сначала она заболела в конце сентября и они совсем не виделись две недели, потому что она боялась его заразить, затем она улетела в Китай, а когда вернулась, у них никак не получалось выкроить время среди своих расписаний. Но это полностью стоило ожидания. Теперь их тела, изголодавшиеся в период долгой разлуки, были полностью вымотаны после того, как они вдоволь наиздевались друг над другом.

Пожалуй, они оба сильно недооценивали секс до того, как оказались в одной постели. Неудачный первый опыт заставил её поверить, что его значение сильно преувеличено, и она жила в полной уверенности, что и вовсе в нём не нуждается. Он же никогда не расценивал секс как нечто большее, чем простое удовлетворение своих не самых важных потребностей. Но хватило одного раза с ней, и он изменил своё мнение кардинально.

Хотя он был почти уверен, что у неё никого ещё не было, то, что это не так, его не расстроило. В какой-то степени он был даже рад, что ему не пришлось делать ей больно. В то же время он не мог сказать, что его совсем не интересовало её прошлое. Очень даже интересовало. Он никак не мог унять своего любопытства по поводу того, кто был её первым. А она явно не была намерена этим делиться. Женя вообще была очень скрытна в том, что касалось её старой жизни, как будто не понимая, что это только подогревает его интерес.

И он решил попробовать.

— Я могу кое-что спросить?

Она наградила его мрачным взглядом.

— Почему меня напрягают такие вопросы? Ну, попробуй...

И тут он прямо спросил:

— С кем ты была до меня?

— О господи, это правда так важно?! — от неожиданности она засмеялась, но как-то невесело, напряжённо. — Я думала, ты что похуже спросишь…

— Что, например?

— Да я не знаю, что угодно? Но уж точно не это.

— Значит ли это, что ты мне скажешь?.. — попытался он.

— Конечно нет, — она закатила глаза. — Я… не могу. И это совсем не важно. Я не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует. Мне, например, вообще всё равно, кто у тебя там был, веришь?

— Чистое любопытство, — Юзуру невинно пожал плечами. — Кстати, если хочешь знать…

— Я только что буквально сказала, что _не хочу_ этого знать. Что конкретно ты не понял?

Ох, кажется, он начинал её раздражать. Но ему странным образом это нравилось. Провоцировать её бывало очень весело, правда, в этот раз он был не уверен, что ему следует переходить черту.

— А это был кто-то один или?..

— Пытаешься вычислить, насколько я грязная? — вспылила она, встав с кровати. — А что если я скажу, что их было пять, или десять, или я не помню сколько? Это что-то изменит? Я стану нравиться тебе меньше? Ты потеряешь ко мне уважение?

— Даже не знаю, наверное, нет. Нет, абсолютно точно нет. Но... я не думаю, что это правда.

— Конечно неправда… — признала она, немного остыв. Отойдя к окну, она чуть приоткрыла штору и ненадолго задумалась, глядя на тёмную улицу. — Это был один… мужчина, скажем так. У нас с ним было... несколько раз, но мне не понравилось, ни разу. — Тут она повернула голову и посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, уловив в них какое-то волнение. — Не бойся, никто меня не насиловал. Я сама этого захотела. Просто было не очень, такое бывает, ладно? Ну, у мужчин, наверное, редко, но у девушек бывает.

— Он был старше тебя? – спросил Юзу.

— Угу. Примерно как ты сейчас. Мне, кстати, было тогда шестнадцать.

— О… И где же вы познакомились?

Она смотрела на него несколько долгих секунд, как будто решала, говорить ему или нет, но в итоге сказала:

— На катке? Где ещё со мной можно познакомиться?

— Только не говори, что он был твоим наставником.

— Ну, не совсем, — Женя опустила глаза. — Но он имел отношение к команде.

— Это как-то ненормально, — сказал Юзуру, уже явно жалея, что завел этот разговор и расстроил её, напомнив о прошлом. Теперь он мог с уверенностью сказать, что ей не нравилось об этом вспоминать. И почему он только такой пытливый? — Мне жаль.

— Ну, если бы это был ты, тебе бы, наверное, не было жаль, — справедливо заметила она. — Надеюсь, я удовлетворила твоё любопытство?

— Извини.

— Всё нормально, — она грустновато улыбнулась, вернувшись к нему в кровать. — Это всё равно в прошлом. Я, к счастью, в нём не живу.

Означало ли это, что ей нравилось настоящее рядом с ним? Он надеялся, что да.

— Дай я тебя обниму, — сказал Юзу, потянув её за руки на себя, и в итоге она свалилась прямо на него, издав смешок. — Господи, как же я тебя обожаю, — вырвалось у него. — Я так скучал по тебе в те недели…

— Я тоже, очень, — призналась она.

— Тебе хорошо сейчас? Тебе... нравится быть со мной?

— О да. Но если бы не нравилось, меня бы тут, наверное, не было, ты не думал? Мне всё-таки уже не шестнадцать, — улыбнулась она.

— Что между нами? — внезапно спросил он.

— Что между нами? — повторила она. Этот вопрос, надо признаться, застал её врасплох.

— Да, _что?_ Мы встречаемся или?..

— Я не знаю, – честно ответила она. Она вообще не очень любила развешивать ярлыки, особенно что касалось отношений.

— Ну, а ты подумай.

— Думаю... мы друзья? — она звучала так невинно и одновременно на полном серьёзе, что он нехотя насторожился. Но хитрая улыбка, которую она не могла больше сдерживать, тут же его успокоила.

Он резко перевернул её на спину и навис над ней:

— Друзья?

— Ну да. _Лучшие_ друзья. Очень близкие.

— И часто ты спишь со своими друзьями?

— Только с тобой, — улыбнулась она. — Я сплю только с тобой.

— Женя, — предупредительно произнёс он. — Ты можешь побыть серьёзной хотя бы минуту? Я пытаюсь узнать у тебя что-то важное. Пытаюсь сказать… – он запнулся, – что ты мне правда безумно нравишься. Возможно, даже больше, чем нравишься…

— Пожалуйста, не говори этого, — прервала она, дотронувшись пальцами до его губ. — Я к этому не готова. — На секунду в её глазах даже мелькнул испуг. Наконец-то ей стало не до шуток, подумал он. Неужели она боялась любви?

— Не буду. Но ты должна знать, что это всё... не просто так. Что это всерьёз. — Ему было сложно подобрать правильные слова, но, кажется, она его поняла.

— Уж я-то знаю, — тихо вздохнула Женя. – У меня, вообще-то, тоже.

Она протянула свои маленькие ладони к его лицу и убрала волосы, мешающие смотреть ему в глаза, на бок. Слабость, которую он вызывал в ней, вновь начинала захватывать её тело, и, утопая в его глазах, она снова чувствовала себя безумно влюбленной. У неё в голове крутился только один вопрос. _Как можно было так встрескаться?_

Он задрал на ней свою футболку и стянул через голову, растрепав её волосы. Его взгляд с минуту неторопливо скользил по её телу, словно он решал, что с ней делать, но затем он просто наклонился и поцеловал её в губы. Когда его рука оказалась у неё между ног, её словно ударило молнией, и, судя по тому, как медленно он всё делал, она уже знала, что это будет долгая пытка. Но она была к ней готова.


	10. Вся любовь

_Декабрь 2019, Торонто_

После Финала Гран-при она была приглашена отметить его прошедший день рождения. Только вдвоём, сказал он, и она постаралась проигнорировать тот факт, что он позвал её не домой, а в отель, где у него был ужин с его командой и где он снял на ночь номер.

Женя так и не была представлена его маме, как он обещал ещё в сентябре, но, правда, не знала, расстраивает её это или нет. Сначала она была даже рада, когда они об этом забыли, потому что перспектива сей неловкой встречи её напрягала, но недавно она стала задумываться, нет ли в этом какого подтекста.

Последние несколько раз он ночевал у неё, когда её мать уезжала за город; их родители знали об их отношениях, но дальше пока не шло. «Только прошу тебя, будь осторожна», — всего-то попросила её мама, не став читать никаких нотаций. Но что сказала Юми-сан своему сыну? — этого Женя не знала и, более того, понимала, что вряд ли узнает: когда она однажды затронула эту тему, он отшутился, лишь намекнув, что та не имеет ничего против. Не то чтобы это её всерьёз беспокоило, но всё же вызывало небольшие сомнения.

Сегодня, собираясь к нему, она поймала себя на мысли, что напоминает сама себе девушку по вызову. До чего же она докатилась? Так сильно влюбилась, что напрочь забыла всякую гордость, и то, что раньше казалось странным, вдруг стало для неё нормой. Оставалось только посмеяться над собой — ведь она готова была примчаться по первому его зову, лишь бы провести с ним ночь вместе.

Единственное, что успокаивало: он тоже. Он точно так же приезжал к ней домой, стоило ей написать, что сегодня ночует одна, и они не могли друг от друга отлипнуть ни на минуту, сполна компенсируя своё скудное взаимодействие во время работы. Они ловили каждую возможность побыть только вдвоём, а их стало не так уж много, ведь сезон был почти что в самом разгаре. Его мать теперь вообще сидела дома безвылазно, поэтому гостиница и показалась ему неплохим вариантом, чтобы остаться наедине.

Она заявилась к нему тщательно подготовленной. Её лоск бросился ему в глаза в ту же секунду, как только она переступила порог его номера, и он мысленно похвалил себя за то, что выбрал рубашку и брюки для сегодняшнего ужина. Этой девушке необходимо было соответствовать. _Его_ девушке — эта мысль всё ещё была немного невероятной, особенно в такие моменты, когда она выглядела абсолютно неземной.

Оказавшись внутри, она сняла свою тоненькую шубку, похожую на халат, и сунула её ему в руки, даже не замечая, как он на неё смотрит. Расширенными глазами он проследил за тем, как она прошла дальше в номер на своих высоченных шпильках и остановилась посередине просторной комнаты. Её шелковистое чёрное платье на тонких лямках было настолько коротким и так облегало её в груди и на талии, что он нехотя подумал, что это никакое не платье. Где она вообще его взяла? Видел ли её ещё кто-то _в этом_? Он эгоистично надеялся, что нет. И эти босоножки? В них её ноги казались длиннее обычного, приковывая к себе всё внимание. Волосы она собрала в небрежный пучок, оставив спереди пару прядей, которые обрамляли её кукольное лицо, а на шее у неё была тёмная ленточка с маленьким бантом, и это было чем-то, чего он ещё ни разу на ней не видел, но вынужден был признать, что ей безумно идёт. С трудом оторвав от неё свой взгляд, он повесил её верхнюю одежду в шкаф и прошёл вслед за ней.

— Ничего себе, — озвучила она его мысли, с той только разницей, что говорила о номере. — И сколько ты за это отдал?

— А это имеет значение?

Женя пожала плечами, остановившись взглядом на большой кровати по правую сторону от себя, но тут же отвернулась.

— Давай лучше поговорим о том, что на тебе надето, — предложил Юзу, взяв её за руки и рассматривая сверху донизу. — Тебе не холодно?

— Ну-у, я же на машине. И я вроде пришла отмечать день рождения, — она расплылась в своей прекрасной улыбке. — Да? — И тут же затараторила от волнения: — Ох, извини, что не принесла подарок. Он… он правда есть, но я думала, что мы увидимся в Крикете, поэтому уже отнесла его туда, и забирать было не очень удобно… Но я отдам тебе его послезавтра, когда у меня будет трениро…

— Это что? — прервал её он, дотронувшись до банта у неё на шее. Вблизи, при ярком свете он увидел, что тот не чёрный, как ему изначально показалось, а тёмно-бордовый и бархатный, как её босоножки. Этот цвет смотрелся на её молочной коже соблазнительно.

— Это?.. Ну, я подумала, что, так как у меня сейчас нет подарка, то я сама буду твоим подарком, — сказала она, чуть застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Да ты вообще подарок судьбы, — отозвался он, поправив лямку у неё на плече, которая так и норовила съехать. Она не смогла определить, с какой интонацией это было сказано. — Где ты взяла это платье? — неожиданно спросил Юзуру.

— Заказала. В интернете. А что?

— Когда?

— Позавчера… Что это за допрос? — Женя прищурила глаза.

Но тут она поняла. Ну конечно. Её губы изогнулись в ухмылке, когда до неё дошло, что он пытается выяснить, и она сказала:

— Не волнуйся, никто меня в нём не видел. Я надела его для тебя.

Его немного смутило то, как ловко она прочла его мысли. Не хотелось выдать в себе собственника, которым он, конечно же, был, но его кровь действительно закипала при мысли о том, что кто-то ещё мог увидеть её в таком виде.

— Это… радует, — признался он. — Выглядишь в нём, конечно… факабельно.

— Что это ещё значит? — не сразу поняла она.

— Ну, э-э, — чёрт, вот же ляпнул. — Типа, выглядишь так, что тебя хочется трахнуть.

— Что?! — выдохнула она со смехом. — А-а, фак-абельно! Господи… Где ты этого набрался? — она закрыла лицо руками, делая вид, что смущена. — Интересно, твоя мама знает, какие сомнительные комплименты ты делаешь девушкам?

— Он не сомнительный! Хороший, а главное правдивый комплимент, — защищался он. — Но да, я думаю, ей не нужно этого знать.

— Как и всего, что ты любишь делать со мной?

— _Особенно_ этого.

Они с минуту стояли друг напротив друга и просто улыбались, покрасневшие, словно школьники, пока он не спохватился, что не показал ей лучшего, что было в этом номере.

— Погоди, ты ещё не видела, что здесь есть, — сказал он. — Иди сюда. Нет, стой. Закрой глаза.

Женя сделала, как он сказал, и тут же почувствовала его руки у себя на плечах. Позволив ему управлять собой, она немного пошатывалась, идя в неизвестном направлении. Он оставил её стоять на месте и куда-то исчез, а когда появился и сказал, что можно смотреть, она ахнула, увидев, что было за шторами. Во-первых, она понятия не имела, что в этом номере панорамные окна, так как они были полностью скрыты, а во-вторых… во-вторых, это было очень красиво. Она поймала себя на мысли, что такой Торонто ей даже нравится.

— Это потрясающе, — выдохнула она, разглядывая небоскрёбы, окружающие отель. Двадцать второй этаж действительно давал возможность насладиться идеальным видом. Светящийся во тьме, украшенный к Рождеству город выглядел с такой высоты просто сказочно.

— Да, — согласился он, хотя смотрел совсем не на город, а на её отражение. Он стоял позади неё, обняв руками за талию, и не мог отвести от неё глаз. Запах её сладковатых духов заставил его прижаться носом к её шее и глубоко вдохнуть. Но этого было мало, и, впившись в неё губами, он оставил на ней несколько мокрых поцелуев. Как же он скучал по ней!

Теперь и она уже не смотрела на город, а видела только его. Даже представить себе не могла, что наблюдать за этим со стороны может быть так волнительно. Но она просто вспыхнула, когда его руки медленно поднялись с её талии вверх и легли ей на грудь, а затем проскользнули под платье. Он целовал её шею, на которой, она была уверена, завтра будет красоваться пара засосов, а она стояла и смотрела… или, по крайней мере, пыталась, потому что её глаза уже застилала пелена желания. Стыдно признаться, но это было то, чего она ждала последние две недели, то, о чём думала по вечерам, когда у них не получалось встретиться. Ей по-настоящему не хватало его близости.

Она вздрогнула, когда его руки неожиданно покинули её и он развернул её к себе. Оттого как он на неё смотрел, по всему её телу прошлись мурашки. Что-то в выражении его лица сейчас было жёсткое, строгое, как будто бы это не он только что был с ней так нежен.

— Снимешь его? — спросил он, кивнув на её платье.

Женя расстегнула его сбоку и спустила лямки с плеч, позволив тонкой ткани скользнуть вниз и упасть ей под ноги. Она осталась только в чокере, трусиках и на шпильках. Кажется, он был доволен, по крайней мере, она уловила нечто подобное под его непривычной серьёзностью. Но осмотрев её со всей внимательностью, он всё же улыбнулся одним уголком губ. Затем опустился перед ней, чем вызвал её удивление, прошёлся руками по её бёдрам и аккуратно расстегнул её босоножки, что ей самой не удалось бы сделать так же быстро. Она переступила через лежащее чёрной лужицей платье и шагнула к нему, тут же заметив вернувшуюся разницу в росте. Он притянул её к себе, кратко поцеловал и подтолкнул к кровати.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как ты сейчас выглядишь? — спросил он, нависнув над ней в постели, всё ещё полностью одетый. — Знаешь, что мне хочется сделать с тобой?

Она лишь помотала головой, в следующий момент вздрогнув от его губ у себя на груди. Он проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз, прежде чем снять с неё бельё, и снова вернулся к ней. Ей пришлось приподняться на локтях, чтобы видеть, что он делает, и тут она, не отдавая себе отчёта, запрокинула голову и застонала от его языка у себя между ног. То, как мягко он касался её клитора, заставляло её дрожать от удовольствия — и одновременно ей хотелось большего. И словно прочитав её мысли, он вошёл в неё двумя пальцами, двигая ими сначала медленно, но быстро ускорив темп, задевая в ней такие точки, о существовании которых она не догадывалась.

Ей хотелось сказать ему, что если он будет так продолжать, то она кончит прямо сейчас, но она просто не могла вымолвить ни слова. Когда Юзуру оторвался от неё, чтобы оценить её состояние, то невольно улыбнулся: ему понадобилось сделать так мало, чтобы она оказалась на грани экстаза. Но он хотел, чтобы она сделала кое-что для него, и на минуту он остановился.

— Ты можешь… потрогать себя? — попросил он. — Для меня.

На мгновение ему показалось, она не станет этого делать, но, к его удовольствию, он ошибся.

— Всегда знала, что ты извращенец, — пробормотала она и, дотронувшись руками до своей груди, зажала соски между пальцами.

Это заставило его чертыхнуться. В его фантазии это выглядело горячо, но в реальности… в реальности это было в тысячу раз лучше. То, как она откинулась на кровати и трогала себя сама, прикрыв глаза, кажется, было лучшим, что он видел в жизни.

— Пожалуйста, или верни пальцы или трахни меня уже, — попросила она. Но он медлил, уставившись на неё, и ей почти пришлось сделать это самой. — Юзу… Пожалуйста. Я хочу кончить.

Он резко убрал её руку, которой она начала себя ласкать, и дал ей то, о чём она просила. Два пальца, ещё один, сначала медленно, но всё быстрей и быстрей, и, наконец, добавил вторую руку, коснувшись ею клитора. И едва он это сделал, как она сжала свою грудь и дёрнулась от накрывшего её оргазма. Он застыл, не в состоянии отвести от неё глаз.

— Ого, это было быстро, — сказал Юзу, с интересом смотря на её покрасневшее лицо. Её глаза с аккуратными чёрными стрелками ещё были закрыты, только слегка подрагивали ресницы, дыхание сбилось. Он убрал от неё свою влажную руку, чем заставил ещё раз вздрогнуть, и лёг рядом с ней.

— Прости, — простонала она. — Но это было слишком… Думаю, я скучала по тебе слишком сильно.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, целуя её в лоб. — Только не засыпай, ладно? У меня ещё есть на тебя планы.

— О-о, у тебя есть пла-аны, — поддразнила она. — Ну тогда не засну, не волнуйся. Чёрт, это был буквально лучший оргазм в моей жизни.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Да. Я не знаю почему, но это так. По-моему, я не чувствую своих ног.

— Иди сюда, — он перевернул её на бок и обнял сзади. — Ты не замёрзла? — Она покачала головой. Они лежали молча несколько минут, пока он не услышал, как у неё в животе заурчало. — Хочешь есть?

— Есть немного, — ответила она. — Но я так понимаю, что на твоём дне рождения еды нет…

— Ага. Это особый день рождения. Для фигуристов.

— О, ты знаешь, где бы это оценили? — усмехнулась Женя. — В моей бывшей группе.

— Господи, я шучу, — театрально ужаснулся он. — Сейчас что-нибудь закажем. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь вылезти в ресторан на крыше.

— Я бы хотела… — она грустно улыбнулась, садясь в постели, — но нет. Побудем лучше здесь. Дай мне платье.

***

Они заказали еды из гостиничного ресторана и сидели на полу у журнального столика, хотя мебели в номере было достаточно. Она прислонилась к спинке кресла, вытянув вперёд свои длинные ноги, а он сел по-турецки напротив, чтобы было удобнее на неё смотреть. То, как умопомрачительно она сегодня выглядела, заставляло его не сводить с неё глаз.

— Знаешь, чего мне не хватало в Турине? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

Женя помрачнела. Снова дурацкий Турин, который высосал из неё все нервы, хотя её там даже не было.

— Мозгов? — предположила она.

— Женя! Я хотел сказать что-то хорошее!

— Да знаю я! Знаю, что _меня_ тебе не хватало, ты это уже говорил сто раз, — она закатила глаза. — Но я, кажется, ясно дала понять, что не хочу больше слышать про ФГП ни слова.

— Это потому, что я проиграл? — Нет, он всё ещё улыбался, вот же нахал.

— Нет конечно. Я туда вообще не попала, если ты помнишь. Просто ты эгоист, который думает только о себе и плевать хотел на людей, которые тебя… — она прервалась, — которые о тебе беспокоятся, вот и всё.

— О, ты беспокоилась обо мне?

— Представляешь, да? У нас тут вообще была нервная обстановка.

— Из-за меня? — он как будто бы был удивлён, за что ей хотелось треснуть его как следует.

— Из-за всего этого, — расплывчато ответила она. — Из-за странностей с аккредом, того, что ты был там один так долго, ну и твоих попыток самоубийства, конечно.

— Это не… попытки самоубийства. Всё было вполне нормально, ничего криминального. Думаю, я просто был немного не в себе…

— Вот именно, не в себе, — согласилась она. — Ладно, я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Ладно. — Он пожал плечами и, открыв мини-бар, рядом с которым сидел, осмотрел содержимое. — Хочешь что-нибудь?

— А что там есть?

Она подползла к нему, и они стали вместе вытаскивать маленькие бутылочки со спиртным. Их общий промах был в том, что никто не подумал заказать напитки вместе с едой, а ждать целый час, пока им снова принесут заказ, никому не хотелось.

— У тебя выходной завтра? — спросил Юзуру, прежде чем встать за бокалами. Она кивнула ему и, когда он вернулся, протянула ему свой выбор — розовое шампанское в красивой золотистой упаковке. — А тебя точно не унесёт сейчас? — Как-то раз у себя дома он дал ей попробовать привезённое с родины саке, и она потом жаловалась, что он её спаивает, чтобы воспользоваться ей. Но тут была нестыковка: для того, чтобы затащить её в постель, её не нужно было спаивать.

— Унесёт, конечно. Но зачем тогда здесь ты? — улыбнулась Женя.

И он налил им шампанского, и они сидели и разговаривали друг с другом, восполняя недостаток живого общения. Это было намного лучше, чем созваниваться по видеосвязи. И чем их незначительная болтовня в Крикете. И чем их онлайн-чат с километровой историей переписки, больше напоминающий разговор двух сумасшедших. Она часто перечитывала их сообщения и не могла понять, о чём они говорили, но, судя по всему, на тот момент обоим всё было предельно понятно. Скоро им придётся вернуться к этому. Она даже не хотела думать о разлуке, маячащей впереди. Сколько им предстояло провести порознь? Почти месяц? Эта перспектива навевала на неё депрессивные мысли. Она поделилась ими с ним, и от разлуки они перешли к национальным чемпионатам, которые неумолимо приближались как грозовая туча на ясном небе, и к главным стартам. Кому ещё она могла рассказать о своих опасениях? О том, что вряд ли попадёт на них? Кому ещё он мог сказать о своих сомнениях, что сможет стать чемпионом мира?

В какой-то момент они оба слегка озадачились тем, что их ждёт, и умолкли, думая каждый о своём.

— Печальная картина, — сказал вдруг он. — Два бывших чемпиона, которые сидят и пьют в гостиничном номере.

Это почему-то вызвало у неё смех.

— Ты не бывший, — сказала Женя. — Не неси бред. И вообще, бывших чемпионов не бывает. Это навсегда с тобой.

— Бывает, — он стоял на своём. — Если ты не действующий, то уже не чемпион. Всё, что было в прошлом, осталось в прошлом. Каждый новый раз ты должен выходить и доказывать, кто ты есть.

— Сказал человек, который выиграл две последние Олимпиады. Забавно, Юзу. Вот уж кому точно можно ничего уже не доказывать, так это тебе.

— Тебе это нравится? — самодовольно улыбнулся он.

— Что? А, то, что ты их выиграл? Так ты пытаешься напроситься на комплимент? Господи, какой же ты нарцисс! Я же тебе говорила, что самолюбование это плохо, — подшутила она, ткнув его ногой. — Нет, это, конечно, очень круто. Но это не то, за что я тебя люблю, если ты об этом. А ты что, думал, я с тобой из-за твоих титулов? Ну, может, я и была бы, если бы мне от них была какая-то выгода, вот только пока что от них одни сложности…

Она говорила что-то ещё, но он её уже не слышал, потому что кое-какие слова словно ударили его током. Интересно, она сама-то хоть поняла, что сказала? И имела ли она это в виду?

 _«Не то, за что я люблю тебя»_ , — на этих словах его сердце прямо-таки замерло. Но он не мог ослышаться. Ведь не мог же? Она сказала это очень чётко. Могла бы выбрать другие слова, но почему-то выбрала именно эти. Возможно, на её родном языке это нельзя было сказать иначе, а возможно, она и не пыталась — этого он не знал. На самом деле он мог гадать очень долго… А мог всё выяснить, спросив напрямую.

— Алло? — тут он заметил, что она машет рукой перед его лицом. — Ты со мной? Почему молчишь?

— Ты можешь повторить то, что сказала?

— Что именно? — её широкая улыбка с ямочками и блестящие глаза отчего-то вызывали в нём сейчас таких бабочек, каких ещё, кажется, он не испытывал. — Я много чего сказала. Но в основном какую-то ерунду, как и всегда, так что… забудь.

— Но это не было ерундой, — он придвинулся к ней ближе и серьёзно посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. — Ты сказала: «Это не то, за что…»

Внезапно его серьёзность передалась и ей, и она отчего-то заволновалась, сама не понимая почему. Он протянул ей обе руки, и она вложила в них свои, почти неосознанно.

— «Не то, за что»?.. За что _что_?

— Это я у тебя спрашиваю.

— А-а! — Женя хлопнула себя по лбу, вспомнив, наконец, к чему это было сказано. — Это не то, за что… — но тут она запнулась, и её улыбка угасла. — За что… _я люблю тебя?_

Они оба сидели и озадаченно смотрели друг на друга с минуту, и обоим казалось, что их сердца бьются так громко, что их можно услышать. Затянувшаяся тишина навела его на мысль, что зря он это затеял. Если она сказала это случайно, в какое неловкое положение он её сейчас поставил?..

— Если ты не имела это в виду… то всё в порядке, правда, — собравшись с силами, первым заговорил Юзуру, хотя было заметно, что такая возможность его расстраивает. — Я не должен был обращать на это внимание.

— Но это правда… — пробормотала Женя, снова заставив его сердце перевернуться. — Может… я и не собиралась этого говорить, но это правда. Я люблю тебя.

Ему хотелось переспросить, серьёзно ли она, не пьяна ли она, но, к счастью, у него хватило ума этого не делать. Вместо этого он поцеловал её в губы, крепко прижал к себе и сказал то, что уже однажды пытался, а она не дала:

— Я тебя тоже люблю.

Они сидели так на полу, казалось, целую вечность, и молча обнимались, пока он не услышал, как она тихо шмыгнула носом, видимо пытаясь сделать это незаметно, но не сумев. Слегка отстранив её от себя, он заметил у неё на щеках слёзы. Надо же, это был первый раз, когда она плакала при нём (обычно он видел только последствия), — и в такой момент.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — она попыталась улыбнуться, но только сильнее расплакалась. — Не обращай внимания. Сейчас пройдёт.

— Но почему ты плачешь? Тебе так грустно от этого?

— Да нет конечно. Просто… не думала, что меня когда-то кто-то полюбит, и что я сама тоже. Ну вот, всё, — сказала она, вытерев пальцами под глазами. — Уже не плачу. — А затем взяла свой бокал с пола и допила шампанское.

Нахмурившись, Юзу проследил, как она поднялась, нашла пульт от телевизора и стала щёлкать каналы, пока не остановилась на музыкальном, по которому крутили песни двухтысячных. Эти перепады настроения, свидетелем которых он был уже не в первый раз, его, признаться, настораживали, но он не знал, как на них реагировать.

— Вау, это шампанское было реально вкусным, — заявила она, залезая на кровать. — Ты же знаешь, что я вообще не пью? Обычно мне даже не нравится вкус, но это было _реааально_ классным, — то, как она говорила, наводило его на мысль, что она всё-таки немного пьяна. И когда она поднялась в полный рост на кровати, слегка пошатнувшись, ему пришлось резко встать. — Обожаю эту песню! — воскликнула она. — Юзуу, иди сюда. Эта кровать тоже _реааально_ классная! Попрыгай со мной!

Теперь она снова была весёлой и радостной, и то, как она скакала в постели, подпевая старой песне Black Eyed Peas, которую он не слышал уже лет сто, убедило его в том, что всё в порядке. Она прибавила громкости, и музыка теперь орала на весь номер, но её это, похоже, не волновало.

— Залезай! Почему ты не подпеваешь? Ты что, не знаешь слов?

Он покачал головой, улыбаясь, и стал убирать посуду после их так называемого ужина. Она была очень забавной в своём коротком платье и с пультом от телевизора в качестве микрофона. И это могло бы продолжаться, наверное, ещё долго, но, заметив, как она снова чуть было не потеряла равновесие, он решил, что пора это остановить. Как раз в то же самое время им постучали из-за стены недовольные полуночной дискотекой соседи. Юзуру отобрал у неё пульт и значительно убавил громкость.

— Слезай, — скомандовал он.

— А то что будет?

— А то ты сейчас навернёшься, и меня за это убьют, — сказал он и, схватив её тоненькую фигурку, снял её на пол. Она часто дышала и раскраснелась, но выглядела всё так же сексуально, как и в начале вечера, а может быть, даже сильней. От её горящего взгляда и исходящего от неё жара он снова чувствовал, как в штанах становится тесно.

Тихая музыка очень вовремя сменилась на что-то медленное; Женя обвила руками его шею и, прижавшись к нему, попросила:

— Ты потанцуешь со мной?

Он не смог ей отказать. Где ещё они могли потанцевать друг с другом? Он вспомнил, как хотел этого на банкетах, где они были вместе, но не смел даже думать о том, чтобы её пригласить. Какой там танец, если на людях он не мог даже поговорить с ней наедине, вынужденный смотреть издалека, как она проводит время со своими приятелями, среди которых, кстати, было немало мужского пола. Как же он ревновал к ним! Даже на Skate Canada, зная, что в итоге она окажется в его постели, его пожирала ревность, когда он видел рядом с ней других парней. Но сейчас она была только его, и от этого ему было спокойно.

Он сам не заметил, как кончилась песня и как она стала расстёгивать на нём рубашку, покрывая поцелуями его шею. Её тонкие маленькие руки ловко двигались по его груди и торсу, слегка царапая длинными ногтями. Потом расстегнули на нём ремень и ширинку; заставили шумно вдохнуть через сжатые зубы, обхватив его член. Он потерял контроль лишь на мгновение, но быстро взял себя в руки и остановил её. В считанные секунды они уже были в постели, исследуя друг друга руками, не в состоянии прервать поцелуи. Оба громко застонали, когда он наконец вошёл в неё, и, не сдерживая себя, полностью отдались любви.

Будучи людьми, привыкшими отдаваться без остатка тому, что любят, они узнавали теперь, каково отдаваться друг другу. И, кажется, делали в этом успехи, потому что каждый новый раз был лучше другого, и это было не столько слияние тел, сколько душ, которые впервые любили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/frszseoap5c5y2 - платье
> 
> На этом зарождение их отношений окончено. Как уже упоминалось, Женя не попала на ЧМ-2020, а Юзу его выиграл.


	11. Теория струн твоей души

_Июнь 2020, Токио_

Яркий свет софитов, направленных прямиком на неё, слепил ей глаза, оглушающий шум аплодисментов грозился взорвать барабанные перепонки. Ей было жарко, на лбу проступила испарина, верх костюма — белое боди с длинными перчатками — прилип к её телу. Двое фигуристов из каста шоу держали её за руки, пока они вместе раскланивались перед публикой, но она уже не сознавала, кто это был. Всё как-то сливалось в одно, и эта сумасшедшая атмосфера, проникшая ей под кожу, заставляла её сердце колотиться как никогда прежде. Ей случалось выступать на огромных, многотысячных аренах; в её честь зал не раз вставал на ноги; но почему-то именно здесь, на этой не самой большой арене её так сильно прошибло, что всё её тело дрожало и по щекам лились слёзы, которых она не чувствовала. Это было последнее шоу «Сейлор Мун», в котором она играла главную роль, и она была абсолютно счастлива.

Последние недели были просто сумасшедшими. Шоу были через день — плюс постоянные репетиции, и в перерывах между ними она успевала тренироваться одна, арендовав для себя лёд на одном из катков поблизости. Но ей нравилось это сумасшествие. Она проводила на льду столько времени, сколько, казалось, не проводила прежде, что всерьёз волновало её родных, но чувствовала себя как никогда полной сил и энергии. Если честно, то она чувствовала себя так, словно была на вершине мира. У неё получалось всё, как будто ей снова было пятнадцать, ну или почти всё, и ей не хотелось быть ни в каком другом месте и заниматься никаким другим делом, потому что то, что она делала, приносило ей чувство наполненности и удовлетворения своей жизнью. Порой, уходя по вечерам с катка, она всё ещё была полна адреналина, думая только о том, чтобы вернуться туда на следующий день.

— В десять часов, помнишь, да? — услышала она из-за спины, подъезжая к выходу со льда. За ней следовали две японки, играющие других сейлор-воинов; одна из них отлично говорила по-английски и, как ей казалось, пыталась с ней подружиться.

— Да, конечно, — ответила Женя, послав ей свою улыбку. — Я буду.

Сегодня вечером они собирались на вечеринку в честь окончания шоу, которая обещала быть грандиозной. Для этого был снят целый клуб в центре Токио — судя по слухам, одно из модных мест города, и весь каст был в предвкушении. Девчонки каждый день донимали её вопросами: точно ли она пойдёт, в чём пойдёт, с кем пойдёт, и так далее, и недавно она припугнула их тем, что её там не будет. Их лица нужно было видеть, а чуть было не начавшаяся всеобщая истерия дала ей понять, что это была неудачная шутка. Похоже, она им действительно нравилась (вообще-то, ей часто становилось неловко оттого, с каким обожанием они на неё смотрят), и расстраивать их было просто некрасиво.

Банкет был сразу после шоу, и времени на длинные сборы не было — собирались в гримёрных. Женя приняла душ и первым делом смыла свой чересчур сильный макияж, от которого кожа уже задыхалась. Быстро нарисовала стрелки и накрасила губы алой помадой. У неё было простое красное платье и чёрные босоножки на десятисантиметровых каблуках — ничего особенного, но японки пришли в восторг. Они вместе ехали в одной машине, втиснувшись вчетвером на заднее сидение большого джипа, и оказались за одним столом в клубе. Девушки весело щебетали, пропуская по рюмке алкоголя чаще, чем в предыдущие вечера, когда они выбирались поужинать вместе, но всё так же не пьянели. Она не пила. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что она единственный трезвый человек во всём помещении. Возможно, ей и стоило выпить; возможно, тогда бы она пошла танцевать и веселилась вместе со всеми. И ей бы не стало вдруг очень грустно. Но именно это её и настигло.

Она не могла объяснить, что случилось, — просто внезапно ей стало не по себе, захотелось уйти и побыть одной; с ней такое порой бывало. Она извинилась и встала из-за стола, чему уже никто не придал значения, и стала медленно проталкиваться к выходу. С каждым шагом между потных тел даже дышать становилось сложно, и первым делом, оказавшись на улице, она полной грудью вдохнула вечерний прохладный воздух. Это было то, что нужно: ночь, одиночество и прохлада. И ей бы очень хотелось пройтись пешком, но, во-первых, было страшно заблудиться, а во-вторых, она не могла подставить ребят из службы безопасности, которые за неё отвечали. Поэтому ей пришлось достать телефон и написать водителю, что готова ехать. Не прошло и пяти минут, как тот был на месте. Только на полпути она осознала, что ни с кем не попрощалась, но… уже было поздно. И если по правде, то именно в эту минуту она не испытывала и маломальской вины по этому поводу.

Оказавшись в своём Airbnb, сразу поплелась в спальню. Последние силы ушли на то, чтобы снять чёртовы босоножки, и, как только они были сброшены на пол, она, не раздеваясь, залезла в постель. Подумала ещё, что надо бы снять макияж, но тело было категорически против, и она осталась неподвижно лежать. Спустя какое-то время загорелся экран телефона, и, протянув к нему руку, она увидела, что это Юзу. Он прислал ей несколько сообщений:

_Ю.: Я приеду к тебе утром.  
Ю.: Буду рано.  
Ю.: Пришли мне адрес.  
Ю.: Как прошла вечеринка? Надеюсь, к тебе никто не клеился?;)_

Но у неё совсем не было сил, чтобы печатать, и, если честно, мысль о том, что он будет здесь через несколько часов, её напрягала. Хотя они не виделись две недели и она очень скучала, _сейчас_ ей хотелось побыть одной. Женя переслала ему инструкцию по заезду, полученную от организаторов, и записала для него голосовое сообщение: _«Юзу… я ложусь спать. Всё нормально, просто сильно устала. Пожалуйста, войди сам, когда приедешь, ладно? Там второй ключ лежит в сейфе. Пин-код в письме. Ну, увидимся? Люблю тебя»._

И, сомкнув глаза, буквально через минуту она провалилась в сон.

***

В семь тридцать утра Юзуру сидел рядом с ней на кровати и молча смотрел, как она спит. Что-то было не так — он чувствовал это нутром, хотя ещё даже не говорил с ней. Только он вошёл, его тотчас насторожило, что она спит в одежде, а потом он увидел, что она не смыла макияж — ритуал, который соблюдался ею всегда, что бы ни было, какой бы уставшей она ни была. (Она вообще была слегка помешана на чистоте, в том числе чистоте своей кожи.) Её лицо, обычно расслабленное во сне, было сейчас напряжённым: брови слегка нахмурены, веки еле заметно подрагивали. Что ей снится? — подумал он, проведя рукой по её волосам.

Он разделся и осторожно залез к ней в постель, стараясь не разбудить. Женя лишь на секунду дёрнулась, но позволила его рукам обнять себя и продолжила спать. Он почувствовал приятное тепло её тела, прижавшись к ней в позе, напоминающей ему две столовые ложки, сложенные вместе. Они подходили друг другу так же идеально.

Её сердце билось неспокойно — он чувствовал его, положив ладонь ей под грудь. Он разрывался между тем, чтобы растормошить её и узнать, всё ли в порядке, и тем, чтобы дать ей выспаться. Но в конце концов он решил, что ему следует успокоиться — всё-таки он и сам провёл ночь в пути, приехал на машине из самой Осаки, после шоу, как и она, и мог немного драматизировать из-за того, как звучал её голос в том сообщении.

Но дело было в том, что причины драматизировать у него имелись. Они были в отношениях уже десять месяцев, и за это время он узнал её намного ближе, чем в период слепой влюблённости. Вспоминая, как думал, что знает, какая она, ему теперь бывало смешно. Не то чтобы его представление о ней было совсем не верным — нет, вовсе нет. Он был прав во многом насчёт неё. Но чтобы в самом деле узнать человека, нужно провести с ним время, много времени, пережить что-то вместе, пройти через какие-то препятствия, и только сейчас у него было чувство, что он начинает понимать, кто она есть. Да, _начинает_. Потому что она оказалась безумно сложной, прямо как та теория, что они недавно обсуждали.

_Она снова читала одну из своих заумных книг, и он решил понаедать ей, пристроившись рядом и сунув нос в открытую главу. Но прочтя вместе с ней пару страниц, почувствовал, что у него взрывается мозг._

_— Ты вообще хоть слово понимаешь из того, что здесь написано? — поинтересовался он._

_— Ну да. Кроме только вот этого… и вот этого, — она ткнула карандашом в подчёркнутые слова. — Мне нужно проверить, как они переводятся._

_— Я имею в виду общий смысл написанного._

_— А, ну, если честно, то именно эта глава очень сложная, — призналась Женя. — Хотя это книга «для чайников», которая вроде как специально должна объяснять всё простым языком. Ну, насколько это возможно. Но с этой теорией это, кажется, не работает, — она забавно поджала губы._

_— Теория струн, — задумчиво прочёл он, словно пробуя эти слова на вкус. — Я просто не понимаю: о каких вообще струнах идёт речь?_

_— О квантовых, — она пожала плечами. — Ну, в общем, струны — это такие нити энергии… невероятно маленькие, которые представляются нам похожими на настоящие струны — какой-нибудь там, например, гитары. И ими, скажем так, пронизан весь мир, а их вибрации порождают все элементарные частицы — типа протонов, нейтронов и так далее, — и их взаимодействия, то есть всё, что есть мире. Из этих струн и состоит вся наша Вселенная._

_— Понятно, — сказал он, хотя ему было не очень понятно. Он припоминал что-то такое с учёбы, но в самых общих чертах. Концепции естествознания — кажется, так назывался тот ужасный предмет — ему никогда не было до него дела. — И где они, эти струны? Как они выглядят?_

_— Да никак, — засмеялась она. — Их невозможно увидеть, они слишком крошечные. Знаешь, есть молекулярный уровень? Там всё ужас какое маленькое — молекулы. Потом атомный, субатомный и, вот, наконец, струнный. Это не то что человеческим глазом нельзя увидеть, а, наверно, вообще ничем. И тем не менее, они везде._

_Он провёл рукой в воздухе:_

_— То есть даже вот тут? Есть какие-то струны? Которыми пронизано пространство?! — почему-то эта мысль привела его в восторг, который, однако, быстро угас. — Но как мы можем знать, что это правда, если никто их не видел?_

_— Пока что никак. У нас нет и в ближайшее время не предвидится инструмента, который смог бы это проверить._

_— То есть это не доказано? Попахивает какой-то философией, а не физикой._

_— М-м, боюсь, что нет. Но куча учёных со всего мира каждый день ломают над этим голову. Думаю, однажды это будет доказано. И когда это случится, это будет… прорывом. — То, как она говорила об этом, как блестели её глаза, дало ему понять, что её это правда волнует._

_— Хочешь к ним присоединиться? — улыбнулся Юзуру._

_— Нет конечно, — снова рассмеялась она. — Это слишком сложно, я адекватно оцениваю свои умственные способности. В мире есть, может, одна тысячная людей, которые в принципе понимают, о чём речь в теории струн. Не говоря уже о тех единицах, которые действительно в ней разбираются._

_— Фух, то есть не понимать, о чём это, — абсолютно нормально? — спросил он. — А то я уже начал чувствовать себя глупым._

_— Абсолютно, — успокоила его она_.

Это было несколько недель назад. А перед этим они поссорились. За несколько месяцев у них уже было несколько крупных ссор, каждая из которых словно резала ножом по открытому сердцу. Они выводили друг друга из себя, закатывали друг другу истерики, говорили обидные слова — притом очень даже нарочно, а потом страдали. Конечно, в каждой ссоре, как и в любом конфликте, виноваты были оба. Но он не мог не думать о том, что все эти ссоры случались в её «периоды выгорания», и провокатором всегда бывала она.

С ней было непросто. Её пылкий, взрывной характер, о котором он был наслышан, оказался тем ещё испытанием, когда он столкнулся с ним самолично. В целом, её поведение можно было очень условно поделить на два состояния: хорошее, когда она была самой милой и приятной девушкой в мире, и плохое — когда становилась поистине невыносимой. Золотой середины не было. Если у неё всё шло хорошо, она была на высоте, полна сил и заразительной энергии, и все вокруг неё были так же счастливы, как и она сама. Но если ей было плохо, что было, конечно, намного реже, то рядом страдали все. В том числе и он.

Иногда перепады бывали настолько резкими, что ему было сложно поверить, что перед ним один и тот же человек. Ещё днём она могла быть звездой тренировки, озаряющей всех своим светом, а вечером стать невозможно противной и депрессивной. И он видел, что она сама от этого страдает, но не мог на неё не злиться, ведь она не делала ничего, чтобы перестать такой быть.

Юзуру казалось, он знал, в чём причина. Выгорание. Она отдавалась всему, что делала, слишком сильно, и, хотя он любил это в ней, иногда ему хотелось, чтобы она расплёскивалась чуть меньше. Но, может, дело было и в другом. На самом деле он не знал, он не был экспертом. Поэтому полгода назад он так убеждал её в том, что ей нужен психолог. Потому что сам не мог разобраться в ней и помочь. Она была для него как эта долбаная теория струн, такая же запутанная и неясная… но тем не менее притягательная.

Юзуру проспал вместе с ней до обеда, а она всё спала и спала, и к вечеру это стало казаться ему ненормальным. Ведь он хотел отвезти её в Сендай, и вовсе не жаждал вновь провести ночь в дороге, не говоря уже о том, что человек просто не должен так долго спать. Но похоже, к этому всё и шло. Он попытался разбудить её пару раз, но тщетно. И только отвлёкшись на телефонный звонок, услышал, что она зашевелилась. Не успел он оглянуться, как постель уже была пуста, а из ванной послышались звуки включённого душа.


	12. Через два года

_Июнь 2020, Япония_

Она собиралась слишком долго. Юзуру ждал её в машине, предусмотрительно нацепив кепку и маску, и нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по рулю. Конечно же, был уже вечер, а значит, если не сильно гнать, то дома они окажутся только к полуночи, просчитывал он. Но он не собирался гнать, когда она сидит на пассажирском кресле, — если бы был один, то возможно, но Женя была слишком ценным грузом, с ней никогда не лихачил. Когда она наконец появилась, везя ещё один чемодан за длинную ручку, он закатил глаза, подумав о том, что ещё она могла взять с собой на четыре дня.

Она тоже была уже в кепке, из которой торчал длинный хвост, в солнцезащитных очках и маске — полный камуфляж. По ней можно было и не понять, что она иностранка. Светлое платье без рукавов, плотно облегающее точёную фигуру и, пожалуй, слишком короткое для неё, напоминало ему те, в которых ходила куча молодых японок этим летом. Обычно Женя не носила такой открытой одежды, но, видимо, аномальная июньская жара заставила обновить гардероб. Он был только за.

— Хочешь перекусить? Я взял кое-что с собой, — спросил он, когда они выехали. Сам он пообедал тем, что у неё было, но знал, что она не ела и наверняка была голодной.

— Не-ет, — она покачала головой. — Я пас. Я ужасно поправилась, пора остановиться. Кажется, мне категорически противопоказано проводить столько времени в Японии…

— По-моему, нет, — улыбнулся он. — Сколько ты набрала?

— Боюсь, что килограмма полтора, а то и два.

Они как раз стояли на светофоре, и он окинул её взглядом. Она выглядела… аппетитно, её тело буквально излучало здоровье. Ему, конечно, было видно, что она немного поправилась, но то, где были эти возможные два килограмма, ему очень нравилось. Она была слишком худенькой весь сезон, совсем не давая себе поблажек, но сейчас, в межсезонье, можно было немного расслабиться. Её бёдра точно стали поженственнее, а грудь больше — декольте этого платья явно его не жалело. На самом деле ей спокойно можно было набрать ещё немного… если бы не её планы на сезон.

— Эм… Кажется, ты забыла кое-что надеть, — заметил он, с трудом оторвав глаза от её выреза.

— Я не забыла. Ты видел, сколько там градусов?

Конец июня действительно выдался жарким — хотя на часах было уже семь вечера, столбик термометра только-только опустился ниже тридцати.

— Видел. Выглядишь шикарно, — чуть смущённо заметил Юзуру, чем вызвал у неё румянец, и устремил свой взгляд вперёд. Не хватало ещё, чтобы она стала причиной аварийной ситуации на дороге.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Женя.

Она была немногословной и не включила, как обычно, музыку, что показалось ему подозрительным. Однако это давало возможность поговорить с ней, которую он не мог упустить. До отъезда ему так и не удалось этого сделать, потому что пришлось помогать ей разбирать подарки с шоу и паковать вещи: по возвращении у неё будет время только заехать за багажом перед вылетом.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил он. — Ничего не болит?

— Да нет…

— Ты не травмировалась?

— Господи, нет! — возмутилась она. — Откуда такие мысли?!

— Не злись. Я должен был убедиться в этом. Просто ты какая-то подавленная, и я волнуюсь, не случилось ли чего плохого.

— Нет. Всё отлично, — отрезала она и снова отвернулась к окну.

Но он не собирался оставлять её в покое. Он знал, что если с ней не разговаривать, что было, конечно, проще и безопаснее, то она совсем уйдёт в себя и дальше будет просто кошмар. Лучше было сразу вывести её из себя, а в этом он был такой же мастер, как и она сама.

— Ты ведь продолжишь ходить к психологу, когда вернёшься? — как бы невзначай спросил он.

Женя молчала так долго, что ему начало казаться, она не услышала вопрос. Может, уснула? Он не видел её глаз за тёмными стёклами очков, и она сидела не шевелясь, так что вполне могло статься, она спала. Но тут она сняла их нервным движением и тяжело вздохнула.

— Слушай… Я должна тебе сказать кое-что. Тебе это не понравится, но я прошу отнестись с пониманием.

А вот тут он уже напрягся, сжав руль покрепче:

— Говори.

— В общем, я больше не работаю с психологом. Уже какое-то время.

— Что?! — Юзуру, пожалуй, ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Однако она умела удивить. — Ты серьёзно? — спросил он зачем-то, хотя было видно: она не шутит.

— Да. Я ушла где-то в середине марта, — призналась Женя. — Я поняла…

— То есть три месяца назад, — прервал её он. — То есть ты врала мне… на протяжении целых трёх месяцев.

— Я не врала! — её глаза сверкнули обидой, и она непроизвольно повысила голос. — Просто… не говорила. Но и ты не спрашивал! Ты действительно ни разу не затрагивал эту тему.

Это было правдой. Он просто знал, что она об этом не любит, и не хотел задевать за больное. Но, как видно, надо было. Ладно, может быть, она и не врала, но сказать, вообще-то, могла бы, думал он, изо всех сил пытаясь оставаться спокойным.

— И почему ты решила уйти? — спросил он.

Было заметно, она искала слова, прежде чем ответить; её руки нервно теребили подол платья.

— Потому что она… говорила обо мне всякие гадости. Но чаще я просто слышала что-то очевидное, что мне и самой понятно. Короче, я чувствовала себя там либо неуютно, либо так, словно теряю время. Вот и ушла.

— _Психолог_ говорила тебе гадости? — переспросил Юзу. Он очень старался не терять самообладания, но голос всё равно прозвучал насмешливо. — Например, какие?

— А вот это _вообще неважно_ , — отрезала Женя, и по этому её «неважно» он сразу понял, что допытываться бесполезно. — Просто разные неприятные вещи. Но я не собираюсь слушать о себе всякий бред. Особенно от человека, который меня совсем не знает и к тому же некомпетентен.

— А ты хоть что-то сделала для того, чтобы тебя узнали? — не удержался он.

— Я что-то не поняла, — тут она сняла маску и уставилась на него в недоумении. — Кого ты поддерживаешь? Меня или…?

— Женя, — предостерёг он. — Надень, пожалуйста, маску.

— Мы на шоссе!

— Неважно, где мы, — его голос звучал взволнованно. — Это Япония. Просто надень её обратно.

Она послушалась, но отвернулась от него и сдвинула ноги к окну. Как будто… как будто не хотела быть с ним рядом, с грустью подумал он.

— Извини, — тихо сказала она.

— Ты тоже.

— Да за что?

— Ну, ты, наверное, не этого ожидала, когда начала со мной встречаться. И конечно, я тебя поддерживаю, просто беспокоюсь.

Женя какое-то время молчала, недовольная тем, что он снова затронул эту дурацкую тему, но в итоге ответила:

— Не надо уж делать из меня дурочку, Юзу. Я всё понимала и знала, на что иду.

Её раздражало, когда он говорил нечто подобное. _«Ты, наверное, не этого ожидала». «Прости, что приходится жить вот так». «Мне так жаль, что мы должны держать всё в тайне»_. Он словно думал, что она беспомощная глупая птичка, случайно попавшая в клетку, — это было даже унизительно. А уж когда он начинал за что-то извиняться, ей и вовсе становилось тошно: можно подумать, он был виноват в существовании своих полоумных фанатов.

— Я просто иногда думаю, что ты этого не заслуживаешь. — _Ну вот, опять_. Ей хотелось заткнуть уши. Почему она не включила радио? — Точнее… заслуживаешь чего-то лучшего. И что однажды тебе это надоест, — признался он.

— Что надоест?..

— Вечно скрываться.

У него и правда был небольшой страх того, что в один прекрасный день она поймёт, что не хочет так жить, и уйдёт от него. И в глубине души он в какой-то степени даже готовил себя к этому… и знал, что, если так случится, он должен будет её отпустить. Он бы не сделал этого ни по какой другой причине. Но ломать ей жизнь? Когда-то, в начале отношений, она сказала, что ей нравится держать их втайне, — почему-то Юзуру так и не смог в это поверить. Он мог с этим только смириться, но _нравится?_ — нет, это определённо ему не нравилось.

— Ещё не надоело, как видишь, — ответила она сухо.

— Когда мы приедем домой, ты же знаешь, что мы не сможем никуда сходить, — имея в виду Сендай, напомнил он. — Там есть… особенно долбанутые — я тебе говорил. Это может быть просто опасно.

«Как будто мы хоть где-то можем куда-то выйти», — без особого сожаления подумала Женя, но вслух сказала:

— Знаю. Ничего, посидим дома. Я всё равно устала.

Кажется, это немного его успокоило. Он даже улыбнулся — это было слышно по голосу:

— Я тебя люблю, ты же знаешь?

— Знаю, Ханю.

— А ты меня любишь?

— Безууумно, — ответила она с явным сарказмом, сощурив глаза.

— Женя! Не играй с моим сердцем, — он оторвал правую руку от руля и шутливо толкнул её в плечо.

— Ну конечно не буду. Я знаю, что ты ранимый, — захихикала она.

Что ж, по крайней мере, она повеселела — за это он был готов отдать что угодно, потому что выносить её унылой было непросто.

— Ладно, смейся, — сказал он, — я знаю, что ты меня тоже любишь. Разве меня можно не любить?

— Господи, это ужасно самовлюблённо, — прыснула она. — Ты явно избалован любовью, Ханю.

— Я смотрю, тебе нравится моя фамилия?

— Возможно…

— Хочешь такую же?

— Чего-о? — тут она уставилась на него, осознав, как двусмысленно это звучит. Или, наоборот, недвусмысленно?

— Просто спрашиваю, — Юзуру невинно пожал плечами.

— Я… Я не знаю, — было видно, что она занервничала, её голос стал растерянным.

— Ладно, в любом случае… у тебя ещё есть время подумать, — продолжал улыбаться он.

— У меня есть время?..

— Ага. Примерно… два года.

— И что будет через два года?

— Ты выиграешь Олимпиаду, и я сделаю тебе предложение.

Это напрочь лишило её дара речи. Он сказал это так беззаботно, как будто это было чем-то таким естественным, само собой разумеющимся. Она даже была готова проигнорировать первую часть, хоть это и звучало так, будто люди каждый день выигрывают олимпийские игры, что было довольно забавно. Но не вторую. До этого дня он ни разу не делал даже намёков на то, что у него есть подобные планы, — и тут пожалуйста… Почему ему обязательно нужно было сказать это, и прямо сейчас?

Женя не знала. Её пульс участился от этих мыслей, а он вёл машину как ни в чём не бывало и всё улыбался. «Может, он пошутил?» — думала она, покусывая губу.

— Я не шучу, — словно прочтя её мысли, сказал он. — А про психолога мы с тобой ещё поговорим. То, что тебе попался не твой человек, ещё не значит, что стоит бросать это дело.

«Если бы дело было в психологе… — мысленно ответила ему она. — К сожалению, единственный человек, в котором проблема, это я сама». И подсоединив свой айпод, она наконец-то включила музыку, пытаясь избежать дальнейших обсуждений этой темы. Краем глаза ей было видно, как он кивнул, будто ничего другого не ожидал.

***

Через десять часов она проснулась, лёжа наполовину на нём, из-за того что дверь в его комнату внезапно захлопнулась. С трудом разомкнув глаза, Женя встретилась с его, неожиданно расширенными. Она подняла голову с его груди, что отдалось болью в висках, и озадаченно на него посмотрела. В коридоре слышались шаги, а затем в отдалении раздались женские голоса. Тут Юзуру откинул голову и засмеялся. У неё внутри всё похолодело, и она с трудом выдавила:

— Это что, т-твоя мама?

— Да. И сестра.

Женя резко села в постели.

— О боже. И они были тут?! Ты слышал, что дверь захлопнулась?

— Мама зашла, — Юзу закатил глаза. — Она случайно, на автомате.

— Случайно?! Господи, какой стыд… То есть она видела меня голой… Что она сейчас думает?!

— Что у её сына классная девушка, — засмеялся он. — Чего ты паришься? Париться должен тот, кто вошёл без стука. И не видела она тебя голой. Ну, может, только твою спину.

— Это стыд… — Женя быстро нацепила его футболку и схватилась за голову. Её щёки горели. — Какой же. Это. Стыд. Ты ведь говорил, что они будут только завтра!

— Ну… так и должно было быть. Я не знаю, что изменилось.

— Юзу, ты понимаешь, что я впервые у тебя дома, и я должна была… им понравиться? – это прозвучало отчаянно. – Но первое, что видит твоя мама, это… это последствия секса… и то, как мы прилипли друг к другу?!

Нет, он никак не хотел понимать её панику и тем более к ней подключаться. Он еле сдерживал смех, совсем, похоже, не находя ситуацию ни постыдной, ни стоящей того, чтобы из-за неё переживать. Да, в комнате был небольшой бардак: их одежда валялась по полу, и вещи, скинутые со стола, тоже были повсюду, включая разбитую чашку, но это точно не было поводом, чтобы так расстраиваться.

Он быстро встал, оделся и, подойдя к ней сзади, обнял за талию:

— Всё в порядке. Слышишь? — он слегка потряс её, чувствуя, как напряжено её тело. — Ничего страшного не случилось. Или ты думала, моя мама не знает, что мы занимаемся сексом?

Но тут, к его удивлению, она с силой сбросила с себя его руки, подобрала с пола свою дорожную сумку и скрылась в его ванной комнате, захлопнув за собой дверь. Отлично, просто отлично. В этот момент он знал, что ему придётся поговорить со своими родными и убедиться, что это больше не повторится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/74gl2frmupw6u6 - платье было примерно таким


	13. Ловушка

_Июнь 2020, Сендай_

Это был самый неловкий завтрак в её жизни. После утреннего инцидента она была вся на нервах. Её внимание, как бывало всегда, когда она нервничала, достигло максимума, и она подмечала каждую мелочь, каждую незначительную деталь, а её негативный настрой гарантировал то, что всё это будет расценено с большой долей предубеждения.

Итак, она была уверена, что не нравится им. Чувствовала это каждой клеткой своего тела, хотя, естественно, никто не проявлял к ней неуважения. Его мать и сестра были очень милы и обходчивы, но отчего-то в их улыбках ей виделись фальшь и холодность, а в мимике и жестах — некое напряжение. В их светлой роскошной столовой, обставленной так, словно это, как минимум, дом премьер-министра, ей было жутко некомфортно и она не могла не думать о том, насколько не вписывается во все эти декорации. _Чужачка_. Ей никогда не быть здесь своей, как бы она ни старалась. К счастью, она быстро решила, что даже не станет пытаться, — это было бесполезно, а ещё бессмысленно. Ей только нужно было вытерпеть ещё пару дней, а дальше… надеяться, что это повторится ещё нескоро.

Что самое интересное, когда она смотрела на него, ей казалось, что и он сюда тоже не вписывается. Довольно странная мысль, ведь это был его родной дом, его родной край, где он провёл детство, который любил всем сердцем. Но почему-то в её глазах Юзуру был более органичен в своём втором доме, нежели здесь. Он вроде бы вёл себя как обычно и в его поведении даже было что-то хозяйское, но… это просто было не его место.

Ей было любопытно наблюдать за их взаимодействием. Не хватало только отца, загруженного работой, а так — обыкновенная семья, каких множество. Было даже немного странно, что они такие обычные. Когда-то они представлялись ей совсем другими, но то, как он разговаривал с Саей, было самым стандартным проявлением братско-сестринских отношений, и с мамой он был самым обычным взрослым сыном, который и уважителен, и несколько пренебрежительно насмешлив одновременно.

Сначала они все пытались общаться на английском, но, видя, какие сложности это вызывает, она сама их попросила не утруждать себя, и они, сперва с протестами, но затем с облегчением, перешли на японский, и только Юзуру время от времени пояснял ей, о чём шла речь. Она нацепила дежурную улыбку и согласно кивала ему, а внутри ей хотелось кричать, что он не должен этого делать. Ей почему-то не хотелось, чтобы они под неё подстраивались, как-то меняли свои привычки. Ведь они давно не собирались вот так, семьёй… а она, как ни крути, не была её частью.

И Женя не знала, хочет ли ею быть. Это пришло ей в голову как раз во время этого дурацкого завтрака. Ей снова вспомнилось про предложение, которое он, судя по его словам, собрался делать через два года. «Лучше бы он этого не говорил», — думала она с волнением. Её это и вправду напрягало. Она не была готова об этом думать _вообще_. И теперь, сидя с его семьёй, понимала, что перспектива в неё войти пугает её ещё больше, чем выйти замуж. Это было слишком. У неё в животе всё просто переворачивалось от этих мыслей; она едва могла есть, что наверняка казалось невежливым окружающим.

Когда Сая наконец-то встала и начала убирать со стола, Женя было обрадовалась и тут же предложила свою помощь. Но он лишь посмеялся над ней и, положив ладонь ей на ногу, дал понять, что это недопустимо. Сестра тоже отказалась от её помощи. И ей просто пришлось остаться на месте, выкинув из головы несвойственные себе мечты о мытье посуды, лишь бы только выйти из-за стола.

После завтрака она сидела одна на заднем крыльце их дома, выходящем в сад, и пыталась переварить произошедшее за последние пару суток. Её нервы что называется пошаливали. Ничего, казалось, не случилось — в её жизни точно бывали времена похлеще; и в то же время случилось слишком много. Сначала она была взбудоражена окончанием шоу, потом у неё совсем не осталось сил, но пришлось взять себя в руки, потому что приехал он, а Женя никак не могла допустить, чтобы он решил, что она не рада. Ведь она ждала этого, действительно очень ждала, и это было просто досадное совпадение, что как раз на момент их встречи и этой поездки она была слегка не в себе.

Она знала, что накручивает себя, но не могла остановиться. Тут же вспомнилось и то, как долго он не мог позвать её к себе и познакомить со своей мамой поближе. Она была склонна винить его, но теперь задумалась, кто в действительности этого не хотел. А потом, после того как они всё-таки поужинали вместе, что было, конечно же, тоже весьма мучительно, каждый раз, когда она оставалась у них с ночёвкой, у неё было стойкое чувство, что её избегают. Порой её так и подмывало высказаться об этом, но это так и осталось, пожалуй, единственной темой, которой они ещё не касались во время своих перепалок. Что-то всегда её останавливало даже задать простой вопрос — возможно, уважение, — но сегодня она не была уверена, что сможет сдержаться. Сегодня у неё было настроение с кем-нибудь поругаться, и она уже чувствовала приближение истерики, которая неминуемо наступит, как только нервы сдадут окончательно.

Услышав сзади шаги, она сморгнула неизвестно откуда взявшиеся слёзы, и как оказалось, вовремя, потому что на крыльце появилась его сестра, а уж ей показывать свои слабости точно было нельзя. Но похоже, та всё-таки что-то заметила. Сая присела рядом с ней на расстоянии вытянутой руки и улыбнулась, но как-то грустно.

— Это должно быть непросто, — сказала она со своим милым акцентом.

— Что именно?

— Встречаться с моим братом. Эти… отношения втайне.

«Какой ужас, — подумала Женя. — У них это семейное».

— Это вообще не проблема, — ответила она, с трудом подавив раздражение. — Для меня.

— Я ему сразу сказала, что ты сумасшедшая, — засмеялась Сая.

— Почему?..

— О, не обижайся! Я имею в виду, что не каждая на такое пойдёт. Другая бы уже сбежала. Если честно, мы думали, он так и будет один. Мы очень переживали. И тут появилась ты. Я очень рада за него, правда. Но за тебя… за тебя у меня болит сердце.

Женя еле сдержалась, чтобы не повернуться и не ударить её. Если что-то её и бесило по-настоящему, так это когда люди говорили, что за неё у них болит сердце. Она не могла этого терпеть. Чего они добивались? Жалости? _Ах, мне так жаль, что из-за меня твоему сердцу плохо, что я могу для тебя сделать?_ Или это был укор и ей следовало извиниться за то, что она такая плохая? В любом случае это было эгоистично.

— Почему? — снова повторила она.

— Сложно вот так объяснить… Просто не хочется, чтобы для тебя это плохо кончилось. Ты замечательная, я верю в это, но…

— Сая! — внезапно раздался голос Юзуру. – Ты достаёшь мою девушку? — спросил он по-английски. Повернувшись, Женя увидела его в дверях. Он прислонился к дверному косяку и держал в руках чашку чая. Улыбка на его лице говорила о том, что ему нравится видеть их вместе.

Сестра ответила ему на родном, они обменялись парой фраз, и та поспешно встала и ушла, напоследок в шутку ударив его кулаком в живот. Женя тоже поднялась на ноги, снова мысленно ругая себя за то, что так и не может понять ничего по-японски, но он не дал ей обойти себя.

— Ты в этом платье такая пай-девочка, — улыбнулся он, остановив её одной рукой. — Интересно, кого ты пытаешься обмануть?

Она не нашла, что ответить, — только выдавила напряжённую улыбку, на которую он не купился. На ней действительно было достаточно строгое, простое платье до колена, которым она пыталась реабилитироваться в глазах его матери после утреннего позора. Кажется, ему оно не нравилось.

— Что-то не так? — на его лице мелькнула тень волнения. Он отставил свой чай на подоконник и положил ей руки на талию.

— Всё нормально, — соврала она, не поднимая глаз. — Просто… Наверное, скучаю по дому.

— По Москве?

— Нет… — Она сама удивилась, но, сказав, что скучает по дому, представила себе Канаду. — По Торонто.

— О… Осталось ещё немного. Я уже тоже очень хочу вернуться, — сказал он.

— Правда?

— Ага. Там поспокойнее как-то. И там есть Крикет.

— Крикет… — еле слышно повторила Женя. И тут у неё из глаз покатились слёзы. Это случилось непроизвольно, она вовсе не собиралась при нём плакать. Но, похоже, она больше не могла себя контролировать.

— Женя, ты чего, детка? Почему ты плачешь?

Он попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, но она отвернулась.

— Просто дай мне побыть немного одной, — попросила она и зашагала от него прочь, к его спальне. Даже в этот момент она ещё пыталась предотвратить их ссору, но, кажется, та была неизбежна, потому что он явно не собирался оставлять её в покое. — Зачем ты идёшь за мной? Ты можешь просто оставить меня одну?

— Как я могу оставить тебя одну у себя дома, когда ты плачешь и я не знаю, что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось! Мне просто плохо здесь, ясно? — огрызнулась она, чуть было не споткнувшись на пороге.

Женя уже собиралась прошмыгнуть в ванную, как он вдруг грубовато схватил её и припёр к стене.

— Тебе не нравится у меня дома? — его лицо стало непривычно жёстким. — Почему?

Юзуру серьёзно смотрел на неё, и на секунду она подумала, что её слова, должно быть, прозвучали для него обидно. Но она уже не могла остановиться.

— Потому что меня здесь не любят? — предположила она, вытерев слёзы. — Я не знаю? Я чувствую себя неуютно тут, мне постоянно не по себе!

— Мы тут меньше суток, — хмуро заметил он. — Ты серьёзно? Кто тебя здесь не любит?

— Твоя семья? — отчего-то она никак не могла избавиться от вопросительной интонации. — Я им не нравлюсь, я вижу это. Ни им, ни твоему менеджменту. Я замечаю, как они все на меня смотрят. Как на какое-то недоразумение. И твоя мама вечно меня игнорирует! Она не рада мне. Никогда. Моя себя так с тобой не ведёт.

— Ты ведь это не всерьёз? — Юзуру смотрел на неё так, словно не мог поверить в то, что услышал. — Ты же не можешь действительно так считать? Господи, да прекрати уже реветь, сколько можно? — не выдержал он. — Мне иногда кажется, ты в полном неадеквате… Тебе надо что-то делать с этим.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сейчас мне сказать? — шмыгая носом, спросила она. — Я тебе говорю, что мне плохо, ты меня вообще любишь?

— Я тебе сейчас много чего могу сказать, но поверь, ты не хочешь этого слышать. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя кто-то любил, а сама ведёшь себя как истеричка. Я не понимаю, что опять случилось. Ещё на той неделе всё было хорошо, я звонил тебе и ты говорила, как хочешь сюда приехать, а сейчас ты выдумываешь какую-то дичь. Биполярочка, да, Жень?

— Не говори так. — Кажется, это её реально задело. Её глаза полные слёз смотрели на него, как на предателя. — Зачем ты так говоришь?

Он громко вздохнул и отошёл от неё, запустив руки в волосы. Он был абсолютно спокоен всего лишь пару минут назад, но каким-то образом ей удалось вывести его из себя в рекордные сроки. Это было поразительно.

— Ты думаешь, тебя легко любить? — спросил он, стоя к ней спиной посередине спальни. — Когда-нибудь задумывалась над этим? Нет?

— Нет…

— Да ты просто взрываешь мне мозг иногда! У тебя ужасный характер, просто ужасный! Я не знаю, как терпят тебя родные! Ты невыносима, серьёзно.

— О, вот только не надо делать из меня злодейку! — она снова плакала, и крупные слёзы катились по её лицу, а она тут же размазывала их руками. — Сам-то слышишь, как это звучит? Хороший парень Юзуру Ханю с характером ангела и его ненормальная стерва-девушка? Тебе самому не смешно? Думаешь, что с тобой так просто?

— При чём тут вообще я?! — не выдержал он.

— При том, что я не собираюсь слушать твои оскорбления и молчать! Ты тоже не подарок!

— Мои что-о?! Так, хватит! Всё, стоп, ладно?! — он замахал перед ней руками. — Остановись, пока не поздно.

— Иначе что? — Женя поймала его руки своими и отвела от себя, прежде чем толкнуть его в грудь.

Он тут же оттолкнул её в ответ, но, конечно, не в полную силу:

— Иначе мы с тобой крупно поссоримся.

— Ну, мы уже ссоримся, — фыркнула она. Её заплаканные глаза, казалось, метали молнии.

— Но ты ещё можешь взять свои слова обратно.

— К-какие?.. — тут она уставилась на него в неверии.

— К тебе все нормально относятся, Женя, — строго сказал он. — Ты не можешь обвинять мою семью в том, что с тобой плохо обращаются! Если, конечно, ты мне сейчас не расскажешь о чём-то из ряда вон, но я уверен, что не расскажешь, потому что этого не было.

— То есть я ещё должна извиниться?! — взорвалась она. — Знаешь что? Иди на хер со своей семьёй, я всё равно не хочу быть её частью. И не надо делать мне предложение, я не собиралась выходить за тебя в любом случае! Может, я вообще не хочу замуж, не думал об этом, нет?!

И на этих словах она скрылась в ванной, с треском захлопнув за собой дверь.

Юзуру не успел буквально на секунду, и когда его рука схватилась за ручку, дверь уже была заперта изнутри. Он подёргал её пару раз для пущей уверенности и от злости стукнул кулаком по тёмному дереву.

— Отлично, — зло усмехнулся он. Ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы она его точно услышала: — На это место найдётся мо-оре претенденток. Хорошо, что мы выяснили это сейчас. Было бы большой ошибкой связать свою жизнь с такой долбанутой, как ты.

Он надеялся, что это её разозлит, но ответом была тишина: похоже, она не собиралась больше с ним разговаривать.

— Что молчишь? — спросил он, прижавшись ухом к двери. Теперь, когда у него тоже возникло желание поругаться, она не отвечала — это раздражало. — Ты там всё плачешь?

Он сделал несколько нервных кругов по комнате, раздумывая, сломать ли ему дверь и продолжить с ней ссориться или же оставить её одну, как она и просила в самом начале. Зачем он вообще пошёл за ней? Почему не почувствовал, к чему всё идёт? Надо было просто дать ей пореветь в одиночестве — всё равно именно этим она в итоге и занимается. Вот только грубые слова уже сказаны, раны нанесены, и назад ничего не вернуть. От того, как глупо всё получилось, он выругался себе под нос и пнул ногой свой рюкзак, валяющийся на полу. Тот угодил прямо в вазу возле окна, которая тут же разбилась на части.

— Ладно, поплачь, — сказал он в итоге, вернувшись к двери. — Тебе полезно.

И Юзуру оставил свою спальню ей, а сам отправился в гостевую. Ему не хотелось её больше видеть. Как и ей — его. По крайней мере, ближайшие пару часов так точно.

***

Они были порознь до самого позднего вечера, закрывшись каждый в своей комнате, что было намного больше, чем пара часов. Она просидела в его ванной, потеряв счёт времени, пока не выплакала себе все глаза. Затем осторожно вышла и, с облегчением заметив, что его нет, залезла в постель, где они провели прекрасную ночь, во что теперь было трудно поверить. Её голова раскалывалась от слёз, но, когда они кончились, внутри ей стало немного спокойнее. Только сил совсем не осталось, и она просто лежала с закрытыми глазами и много думала о том, как ей быть дальше.

Юзуру лежал точно так же в спальне напротив, совершенно разбитый их ссорой, её словами, но также и тем, как сам себя вёл. Он проиграл на приставке несколько часов кряду, пытаясь как-то отвлечься, однако так и не смог. Потом воткнул наушники и до вечера слушал музыку, прожигая взглядом несчастный потолок.

Он понятия не имел, что им теперь делать и смогут ли они помириться после того, что друг другу наговорили. Но он точно знал, что не сделает первый шаг. Это она должна его сделать, упрямо думал он, — по правде говоря, у неё и выбора-то не было. Она была в совсем проигрышном положении по сравнению с ним — эта дурная мысль приносила ему странное удовлетворение. Он-то был у себя дома, а она — в совершенно чужой стране, в чужой семье, без знания языка, без свободы передвижения, да ещё и скованная их известностью. Ей некуда было уйти, она была в своего рода ловушке здесь. Ей просто придётся с ним помириться.

Однако у Жени созрел другой план. Она долго думала и пришла примерно к тому же, чему и он. Она себя чувствовала небезопасно в его доме… совсем как в клетке. И хуже всего было то, что он действительно был единственным человеком, к которому она могла обратиться за помощью. Но она была вынуждена это сделать. Было уже десять вечера, когда она наконец кое-как собрала одну сумку с самым необходимым, переоделась, немного подкрасилась, чтобы как-то замаскировать свои опухшие глаза, и решилась найти его. Она понятия не имела, где он, а погружённый в темноту дом, не издающий ни одного звука, ей вовсе не помогал. Стараясь неслышно ступать по паркету, она стала заглядывать в соседние комнаты, пока не наткнулась на ту, в которой горел ночник.

Юзуру распахнул глаза, только когда почувствовал, что кто-то сел рядом с ним на кровати. Он вытащил наушники, из которых орала жёсткая музыка, и приподнялся, не зная, чего от неё ожидать. Она была одета так, словно куда-то собиралась, и ему было видно, что она пыталась что-то сделать со своими глазами, однако выглядели они всё равно неважно. Но тут она сказала то, чего он никак не предвидел:

— Юзу, отвези меня, пожалуйста, в аэропорт. Я хочу уехать отсюда.

Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока она не отвела взгляд и не встала, расправив платье. Он бы не смог описать словами то, что вызвала в нём эта просьба. Растерянность, удивление, злость, грусть — всё смешалось. «Что ты со мной делаешь?» — хотелось спросить ему. Но вместо этого он встал вслед за ней, взял свою олимпийку и ответил:

— Идём.


	14. Штиль

_Июнь 2020, Сендай_

«Отвези меня, пожалуйста, в аэропорт». Наверное, за всю свою жизнь Юзуру не слышал ничего хуже. И уж конечно, не рассчитывал услышать этого от неё всего спустя день после того, как впервые привёз в родной дом. Это было больно и обидно, но только теперь, сидя на водительском кресле семейного внедорожника, он подумал о том, каково было ей, если она решилась на этот шаг. Возможно, он правда был эгоистом, которым она называла его не раз? Ведь он был настолько зациклен на собственных чувствах, что едва ли думал о ней. Да, она неслабо ударила по его самолюбию, когда сказала, что не хочет выходить за него; его задело, что ей не понравилось у них дома, что ей было там плохо; и разумеется, её слова о его семье, о том, что её не любят, были как минимум неприятными… но, если по правде, если быть честным с самим собой, то они были небеспочвенны.

Он не мог сказать, что его мать не любит Женю, — это было бы неправдой. Но она определённо относилась к ней настороженно. Оттягивала их встречу неприлично долго, так что он уже не знал, какие отговорки придумывать (к счастью, Женя была терпеливой), и никогда не выходила к ним, когда они проводили время дома. Но она также никогда не говорила о ней ничего плохого, и он не услышал неодобрения, когда рассказал о том, что они вместе. Особого одобрения, правда, тоже, но Юзуру на него не сильно рассчитывал. В этом была вся его мать: слишком закрытая, слишком осторожная, слишком подозрительная. Не осуждает — уже хорошо. Он знал, что она делает максимум из того, что может, когда вежливо здоровается и готовит для них еду, но никогда ей не подружиться с Женей, просто потому что они люди из разных миров. Возможно, матери было бы комфортнее с какой-нибудь милой, послушной японкой, но Женя была для неё слишком экзотическим фруктом. Даже для него она порой была загадкой — что уж говорить о человеке, который так мало её знал.

И сейчас эта загадка сидела с ним рядом в полной тишине, а от напряжения, повисшего между ними, ему хотелось высунуть голову в окно и кричать. «Господи, что я делаю? — задался он вопросом. — Я действительно собираюсь дать ей уехать вот так? Я сам помогаю ей это сделать?» Кажется, до этого момента он не вполне осознавал, что делает. И только сейчас до него дошло, что если он вот так её отпустит, то на этом их отношения будут, скорее всего, закончены. Он мигом представил себе, как мучительно это будет. Как они смогут спокойно тренироваться в одном клубе, если разобьют друг другу сердца? Тут он наконец решился взглянуть на неё краем глаза… и с ужасом увидел, что она снова плачет. Это было буквально самой душераздирающей картиной — видеть, как она беззвучно глотает слёзы, обняв себя сама двумя руками — или, скорее, держа, лишь бы не развалиться на части. Его сердце обливалось от этого кровью.

— Что мы делаем?.. — спросил он вслух, прежде чем съехать с шоссе на первом попавшемся повороте. Он понятия не имел, куда свернул, но по его ощущениям это было в сторону моря. Открыв навигатор, он убедился в этом, а спустя пару минут появился дорожный знак «пляж». То, что нужно, решил Юзуру и сбавил скорость.

Это был совсем маленький пляж, который вряд ли пользовался популярностью даже днём, а поздним вечером на нём и подавно не было ни души. Им это очень подходило. Он остановился там, где кончалась дорога, всего в паре десятков метров от воды. Женя беспокойно посмотрела за окно.

— Что это за место? — спросила она, напряжённо вглядываясь в темноту. Он мог поспорить, что её глаза уже едва что-то видели. — Кажется, я не сюда просила меня отвезти.

— Ну, я не повезу тебя ни в какой аэропорт, — сказал Юзу и вышел из машины.

Он обошел её с другой стороны и открыл для неё дверь, помог снять ремень и поймал, когда она чуть не упала, вылезая наружу. Она угодила прямо в его объятия.

— Я тогда не успею… — пробормотала она ему в шею. Но её маленькие руки цеплялись за него как за спасательный круг, и это давало ему надежду, что она и сама уже никуда не хочет.

— Не успеешь что?

— На самолёт, — объяснила она.

— Нет…

— Я купила билет.

— Нет-нет-нет, — не желая в это верить, он взял её за плечи и отстранил от себя, чтобы видеть её лицо.

Но она достала телефон и показала ему свой посадочный, от которого у него просто упало сердце. Это было прямым подтверждением того, что она действительно собиралась от него улететь, — он даже не думал, что от этого ему может стать так плохо. Крепко её обняв, он вскоре почувствовал, как футболка на его плече стала мокрой от её слёз. Он и сам вообще-то прослезился, но, конечно, не собирался это показывать.

От неё исходил такой жар, что ему начало казаться, у неё температура. Её лоб был действительно горячим, когда он дотронулся до него губами, и сама она была такой же. Она сняла свою джинсовую куртку в машине, оставшись в том самом платье, в котором приехала, так что он мог прекрасно чувствовать, как она пылает под его тонкой тканью. «Как бы не заболела», — подумал он.

— Пойдём. Ты никуда не полетишь. Я тебя не отпущу.

Он привёл её к морю и опустился на песок всего в нескольких метрах от того места, куда доставала вода; снял свою олимпийку и постелил её рядом с собой для неё. Она пару секунд сомневалась, но всё-таки села рядом.

— Ты простишь меня? — спросил он, протянув ей руку.

Женя без промедления вложила в неё свою, но её глаза были устремлены на воду, то подползающую к ним, то уползающую назад, — этот вид и тихий шум прибоя её гипнотизировали, она не могла отвести свой взгляд от тёмной глади. Шторм в её душе медленно утихал, но она чувствовала себя так, словно любая мелочь может вызвать его снова, а она не должна была этого допустить. Поэтому она просто дышала, глубоко и равномерно, изо всех сил стараясь успокоить свои нервы.

— За что? Ты во многом был прав, — пожала она плечами.

— Нет, я не был прав. Я наговорил тебе плохих вещей…

— Я тебе тоже.

— Ну… Да. Боюсь, мы оба были хороши. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что мне очень жаль. Мне безумно жаль, что я обидел тебя. Я не могу сказать, что не хотел… Наверное, в тот момент очень даже хотел. И за это тоже прости. Но я на самом деле не думаю о тебе всего того, что сказал.

— Всё нормально, Юзу. Даже если думаешь… лучше, чтобы я знала. Иногда бывает сложно посмотреть на себя со стороны…

— Перестань. Не говори так. Я был неправ и прошу у тебя прощения.

— Хорошо. Я… прощаю?

— Ты спрашиваешь у меня? — он грустно улыбнулся, сжав её ладонь посильней. Её интонации порой его убивали.

— Нет. Извини. Без вопроса. Я просто тебя прощаю.

— Спасибо? — перекривлял её он.

— Я тебе тоже наговорила… — сказала она, стыдливо закрыв лицо свободной рукой. — Если бы ты смог об этом забыть… было бы отлично.

— Не гарантирую, что смогу так просто забыть.

— Тогда хотя бы прости.

— Уже простил.

— Не могу поверить, что правда чуть не улетела, — неожиданно усмехнулась она.

— _Ты_ не можешь поверить? Я всё ещё не могу этого осознать!

— Чуть было не сбежала… — пробормотала она себе под нос, проигнорировав его комментарий. — Мы немного говорили сегодня с Саей, — объяснила Женя. — Она сказала такую фразу — мол, другая бы на твоём месте уже сбежала. И вот, я едва ли не стала этой другой…

— Что? — это заставило его нахмуриться. — Зачем она тебе такое сказала?..

— Не знаю. Но ты тоже иногда говоришь что-то подобное. Кажется, она думает, что отношения с тобой это очень проблематично и я этого не выдержу.

— Господи… Не бери это в голову только, прошу. — Похоже, им с сестрой придётся побеседовать, с грустью подумал он. Не хватало ещё таких комментариев.

— Слушай… — сказала вдруг Женя. Её голос слегка подрагивал. — Не хочу возвращаться к этому, но я должна прояснить кое-что. Насчёт… замужества. — Тут он прямо-таки замер, боясь услышать, что она скажет дальше. Но на следующих словах у него отлегло от сердца: — Я люблю тебя. Очень люблю. Но я не могу пока думать об этом. Это пугает меня, и напрягает, и просто… просто я ещё слишком молода для этого. Это не значит, что я не хочу быть с тобой, но, пожалуйста, немного подожди с этим, ладно? Чёрт… Почему я снова плачу?

— Иди ко мне. — Он взял её двумя руками и пересадил к себе на колени. Она сама прижалась к нему, уткнувшись носом в шею, как любила. — Ты чего такая горячая? Не заболела? — Женя молча помотала головой. — Я тоже тебя люблю. И я больше не буду об этом, обещаю, — сказал он. — Только не плачь, ладно? А то я сейчас сам заплачу, ты же этого не хочешь, правда?

Она отпрянула от него и посмотрела ему в глаза, блестящие в темноте, — в них явно стояли слёзы. И в этот момент она потеряла контроль над собой. Её ладони скользнули по его шее, и, запустив свои пальцы в его шелковистые волосы, она пылко поцеловала его в губы. Он явно этого не ожидал, но то, как она обхватила его своими бёдрами и как тесно к нему прижалась, моментально разожгло в нём желание.

— Ты себя точно хорошо чувствуешь? — спросил он, прервав её на минуту. Она выглядела растерянной, но ужасно возбуждённой. — Ты прямо пылаешь.

— Я не знаю, — сказала она. Сейчас ей точно было не до того, чтобы объяснять про американские горки своих эмоций, на которых она катается последние сутки. — Я просто ужасно хочу тебя. Но если можешь, то лучше останови меня, пока не поздно.

— Я что, похож на идиота? — улыбнулся Юзуру.

Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что ещё никогда не видел её такой, как сейчас. И хотя у него были большие сомнения насчёт того, что она в полном порядке, он не собирался её останавливать. То, насколько эмоциональной она была, было гарантией того, что секс будет потрясающим… и он действительно не был идиотом, чтобы от этого отказаться.

Она нетерпеливо расстегнула на нём ремень и запустила руку в его боксеры. Её действия были торопливыми и настойчивыми, она точно знала, что делает. И от того, как решительно она заставила его откинуться на спину, он сдался. Она сделала всё сама. Спустила с него джинсы, оттянула в сторону свои стринги и опустилась на его член, издав громкий стон. Она двигалась на нём неудержимо и даже немного отчаянно. То, как невинно она смотрелась в своём белом платье, и это её ангельское лицо едва ли сочетались с тем, что она делала. И он не мог отвести глаз от неё. В свете полной луны её длинные распущенные волосы отливали вишнёвым; на лице с опущенными веками отражалось чистое удовольствие, которое переполняло его сердце любовью. Она была просто идеальна для него. При мысли о том, _что_ он мог потерять, его передёрнуло.

Он потянул её на себя за талию и поцеловал, пытаясь перехватить инициативу, но всё, что ему удалось, это поймать её темп. Потому что она не собиралась ему уступать. И хотя он прекрасно знал, что может взять её силой и делать с ней всё, что захочет, он дал ей сделать всё так, как хотела она.

После оргазма она лежала на нём без сил, а он гладил её по волосам и по спине, чувствуя себя эмоционально выдохшимся. Все эти ссоры и примирения высасывали из него моральные силы, как ничто другое. Он знал, что из неё тоже. «Зачем тогда мы делаем это друг с другом?» — задавался он вопросом, но не находил на него ответ.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты меня только что трахнула? — пробормотал он, глядя на звёздное небо.

Она издала тихий смешок ему в грудь и подняла голову:

— Потому что так и есть?

— Я отомщу тебе завтра, — сказал Юзу, заправив прядь ей за ухо, как вдруг где-то рядом зазвонил его телефон. Он приподнялся вместе с ней и увидел, что тот валяется на песке, похоже выпав из кармана джинсов.

Женя натянула на себя его олимпийку и внимательно выслушала непонятный ей разговор. Судя по интонациям, она могла сказать, что он раздражён, как и голос в трубке, — кажется, это была его мать. Когда он закончил и отбросил мобильный в сторону, она спросила, что случилось, а он ответил:

— Ничего. Мои подняли панику, что мы уехали одни. В смысле без водителя и охраны. У них это… небольшой пунктик. Они не любят, когда я бываю где-то один. Не думай об этом, — он поцеловал её в лоб. — Ты замёрзла, да? Пойдём в машину. — И он взял её на руки и доставил прямо на переднее сиденье.

Женя уснула спустя пару минут и спала до тех самых пор, пока он осторожно не уложил её в свою постель. Тогда она ненадолго проснулась от напряжённых голосов в коридоре. Кажется, ему и правда влетело за их ночную поездку, но, будучи слишком вымотанной, она не могла уже думать об этом, тем более что совсем скоро его руки нежно обняли её и он прижался к ней всем телом, словно хотел сказать, что ни за что её не отпустит.

***

Следующий день напоминал ей штиль после шторма. У неё на душе было странное, настолько непривычное спокойствие, что ей было трудно в него поверить. Умом она понимала, что всё закончилось, но не могла довериться своему сердцу, опасаясь, что оно выкинет ещё что-нибудь, из-за чего она снова будет страдать. Её разбушевавшиеся нервы всё ещё до конца не утихли, поэтому она решила, что этот день проведёт в режиме экономии энергии. И они пролежали в постели до вечера, смотрели сериалы и ели, пока она совсем случайно не обмолвилась о том, что соскучилась по катанию.

— Ты хочешь покататься? — спросил Юзуру, сидя рядом с ней по-турецки.

Это прозвучало как предложение, и она подозрительно сощурила глаза:

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что я могу это организовать.

— Нет… Как? — не поверила она. — Где?

— Ты только скажи, хочешь или нет, и я всё решу.

Но у неё всё ещё были подозрения, что он шутит, несмотря на то что выглядел он абсолютно серьёзным и решительным.

— Ну, допустим, хочу, — сказала она. — Но у меня всё равно нет коньков. И я не совсем понимаю, как это… Если у тебя, конечно, где-то не спрятан свой личный каток.

— О, если бы! Хотя, вообще-то, он мне не нужен. Я же у себя дома, — самодовольно улыбнулся он. — И твои коньки я, кстати, взял. Знал, что долго ты не протянешь.

— Ты это сейчас серьёзно? — она всё никак не могла в это поверить, как и не могла сдержать своей прекрасной улыбки. Мысль о том, что в кои-то веки у них будет возможность покататься наедине, переполняла её настоящей радостью.

— Я абсолютно серьёзен. Правда, кататься придётся ночью.

— Это вообще неважно, — махнула рукой она и кинулась ему на шею от счастья.

И он действительно всё устроил, в очередной раз покорив её сердце. В полночь они были на местном катке, где кроме них и охраны не было ни души, и весь лёд был в их полном распоряжении, и им не от кого было прятаться. Ощущение полного счастья накрыло её с головой, как только она ступила на идеально чистый лёд, а он ступил вслед за ней и, подъехав к ней спереди, взял её за руки. У неё не было с собой тренировочной одежды, кроме одних леггинсов, как и тёплой одежды в принципе, поэтому она была в его объёмной толстовке и выглядела в ней забавно, но ему очень нравилось. Ему всегда нравилось, как она выглядит в его вещах, — в этом было что-то интимное, не говоря уже о том, что больше бы он никому их не дал носить. И, конечно, его собственнические чувства были полностью удовлетворены, поскольку смотрелась она в этой толстовке так, словно тоже принадлежала ему. Правда, ей лучше об этом было не знать.

Они ехали по кругу, держась за руки и смотря друг другу в глаза, когда она сказала:

— Я так сильно тебя люблю. Это просто лучший вечер в моей жизни, честно.

— Ооо… — протянул он. У него в груди вдруг стало так тепло от этих слов. Но он не удержался от того, чтобы её подколоть: — Смотрю, у тебя была тяжкая жизнь.

— Юзу! — она дёрнула его за руки.

Он ухмыльнулся, плавно скользя спиной назад. Жене пришлось подстроиться под его скорость, чтобы не отставать. Ей было удивительно, что они не мешают друг другу, — как будто делали это всю жизнь.

— Ну, правда. У нас были ночи поинтереснее. Взять хотя бы прошлую.

Она широко улыбнулась:

— Но это не сравнится с тем, чтобы вот так кататься только вдвоём. Я имею в виду… я правда счастлива сейчас. Благодаря тебе.

— Я надеюсь, ты не будешь снова плакать? — спросил он, заметив, как заблестели её глаза.

— Не буду. Кажется, уже всё.

— Что всё?

— Всё прошло.

— Ты это так называешь?

Женя пожала плечами. Правда была в том, что она не знала, как это назвать, но она была рада, что то, что с ней происходило в последние дни, закончилось.

— Это… что-то вроде чёрной полосы. Знаешь, жизнь часто сравнивают с зеброй? Звучит как клише, но ведь так и есть. Есть тёмные времена, а есть светлые…

— Чёрная полоса — это разве не про неудачи? — улыбнулся он. — Когда не везёт?

— Не обязательно.

— Ладно, пусть будет полоса, — согласился он. — Хорошо, что она была сейчас. А что, если бы вчера были соревнования?

— А ты думаешь, этого никогда не случалось во время соревнований? Всякое было. Но ты просто выходишь и стараешься что-то делать, даже если внутри ты разваливаешься. В общем, всё как всегда.

— Когда ты в последний раз отдыхала? — чуть помолчав, спросил Юзуру.

— Я сейчас отдыхаю, — она оглянулась по сторонам, словно хотела убедиться в этом, и пожала плечами.

— Нет, я имел в виду по-настоящему. Более долгое время.

— Не знаю. Ну, вот, на шоу?

— Ты не отдыхала на шоу, — он покачал головой с такой улыбкой, будто хотел сказать, что ей не провести его.

— Тогда я не знаю, о чём ты. Может быть, я не люблю отдыхать? Если ты о пляжном отдыхе, то мы с мамой ездили лет пять или шесть назад. Это было ужасно скучно. Не люблю пляж.

— Но вчера ты была хороша на пляже…

— Юзу!

— Ну что? Ты правда была. Чёрт, зачем я вспомнил об этом?

— Я не знаю, зачем ты об этом вспомнил, — она смущённо улыбнулась. — Мы говорили об отдыхе.

— Да, об отдыхе. Тебе не хочется куда-то съездить? Отдохнуть как следует? Скоро сезон начнётся, возможности больше не будет.

Она долго не отвечала, и единственное, что было слышно на пустом катке, это тихий скрежет их лезвий о лёд, а затем она сказала:

— Если честно… то всё, чего я хочу, это вернуться к тренировкам, и поскорее, — и он знал, что она совершенно искренна.

— Я тоже, — сказал Юзуру.

— Тогда не доставай меня со своим отдыхом. Я как-то тоже плохо представляю тебя на лежаке и с коктейлем. Сам-то ты вряд ли собираешься отдыхать, почему тогда я должна? Я настолько нуждаюсь в этом в твоих глазах?

Тут она отпустила его руки и резко свернула в сторону, не дожидаясь ответа. Он на секунду даже испугался, что она на него обиделась и сейчас у них всё снова пойдёт наперекосяк, но тут же увидел, что она начала делать свои любимые упражнения, которым учила их Трейси.

— Ты так и будешь там стоять? — крикнула она. — Иди сюда. Я ещё хочу попрыгать.

И ему ничего не осталось, кроме как последовать за ней с глупой влюблённой улыбкой на лице.

— Погоди, — нагнав её, сказал он и, взяв за талию, направил к борту. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

— Что?

— Подарок.

— И где он? — Женя с подозрением его осмотрела, пытаясь понять, где он его прячет.

— Он маленький, — замялся Юзу. — Только не пугайся, ладно? Это _просто подарок_.

— Ты просишь меня не пугаться _из-за подарка_ и думаешь, что я реально не буду? Что там?..

Он засунул руку в карман своих спортивных штанов и вытащил оттуда маленький бархатный мешочек, который мгновенно заставил её занервничать. Но когда он аккуратно достал его содержимое, ей пришлось облокотиться о бортик, чтобы не упасть. Это было не что иное, как кольцо, прекрасное кольцо из белого золота, усыпанное бриллиантами, при виде которого её сердце подскочило в груди.

— Что это за чертовщина, Ханю? — только и вымолвила она, пока он надевал его ей на палец. — Ты с ума сошёл?

Он засмеялся от её реакции:

— Я от тебя другого и не ждал. Хотя знаешь, обычно люди реагируют на подарки немного иначе. Тебе нравится?

Она отвела от себя дрожащую руку и, затаив дыхание, рассмотрела кольцо. Ей сложно было не думать о том, сколько оно могло стоить.

— Конечно, оно мне нравится. Но…

— Нет никаких «но», — остановил её он, приложив ладонь ей ко рту. — Просто скажи спасибо, как все нормальные люди.

— Ты вроде вчера говорил, что я ненормальная, — вспомнила Женя, трогательно улыбаясь. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Юзуру и поцеловал её сначала в лоб, а затем в губы. — А теперь ты можешь идти и кататься. — Но она уже не торопилась и вместо этого крепко его обняла, положив голову ему на грудь.


	15. Классика

_Сентябрь 2020, Оквилл_

Она имела власть над людьми. А точнее над их сердцами. К такому выводу он пришёл, наблюдая за реакцией зала после её произвольной программы. Он всегда это вроде как знал в глубине души, но почему-то именно в этот момент, понимая, что после двух лет поражений она наконец-то выиграла Осеннюю Классику, к нему пришло полное осознание того, что она может делать со зрителем. А тут всё было предельно просто: она могла делать с ними, что хочет. Заставлять улыбаться или плакать, наполнять любовью сердца — или сжимать их тисками, лечить души — или выворачивать их наизнанку. Сила, которой она обладала, была настоящим даром, доступным поистине единицам. Он знал, о чём говорит.

Над ним она тоже имела власть — это Юзуру понял уже давно, но до сих пор иногда ощущал себя весьма странно от этого. Ведь это означало, что он слаб, а он не любил чувствовать себя слабым, как и большая часть человечества. Однако это была какая-то приятная слабость… Наверное, она и называлась влюблённостью. Только он думал, что это временно, но вот, прошёл уже год, как они стали встречаться, а Женя всё ещё заставляла его сердце трепетать, и порой даже сильнее, чем прежде. Кажется, он продолжал влюбляться в неё всё сильнее. Это было похоже на полёт, которым он не мог управлять. Его словно засасывало в воронку смерча, и противостоять этому было невозможно. _Торнадо_ , подумал он. Она не что иное, как чёртово торнадо в его жизни: перевернула её с ног на голову и продолжает вертеть им, как хочет. А он и рад.

Он бы никому в этом не признался, и особенно ей, но в глубине души он знал, что стоит ей поманить его своим маленьким пальчиком, и он пропал… особенно, когда она выглядит так, как сейчас. К произвольной программе у неё было белое платье с полупрозрачной крошечной юбкой и яркими цветными акцентами: голубым, оранжевым, золотистым; без рукавов, но с коротенькими перчатками. Она была чертовски хороша в нём. Как и во всём другом, конечно, но всё же обычно он видел её в спортивной одежде преимущественно чёрного цвета, что было совсем не так интересно. И хотя он всё ещё пытался сдержать своё негодование из-за платья к короткой, он вынужден был признать, что и в том и в другом она смотрится потрясающе.

Он увидел, как Брайан обнял её у калитки, и, испытав отголоски зависти, уже собирался скрыться обратно, как, развернувшись, наткнулся на чьего-то тренера.

— Она нечто особенное, не правда ли? — сказал мужчина, кивнув в сторону льда. Кажется, тот даже не видел, с кем столкнулся, — его взгляд был прикован к девушке, уходящей со льда в кисс-энд-край.

Юзуру промолчал и поспешил вернуться в разминочную зону, пока не привлёк к себе лишнего внимания. «Это моя девушка!» — хотелось ответить ему, но он вынужден был притвориться, что она его не волнует. Конечно… Да кто она вообще такая? Всего лишь та, из-за которой потерял он голову.

Итак, он нарушил их уговор. Он не должен был смотреть на неё, и уж тем более вживую, но не сдержался. На самом деле он вышел только ради того, чтобы взглянуть, прыгнет ли она свой сальхов, но потом его затянуло, и он не мог сдвинуться с места до самого конца, хотя из этого коридора вид был неважный. Сальхов она прыгнула — точно так же, как прыгала на тренировках уже миллион раз, но это вовсе не был гвоздь программы. Он понял это моментально. Четверной прыжок не владел ею, не он задавал тон её выступления; главной здесь по-прежнему была она, потому что ей было подчинено всё, что она делала… _и все, кто на неё смотрел, тоже_.

Она выступала последней, перед мужчинами, и аплодисменты за закрытой дверью всё не стихали, и в тот момент, когда Юзуру опустился на свой коврик для фитнеса, он уже знал, что люди полюбят эту программу. Так же, как любят и будут любить _её._

***

Глядя на Женю, Юзу всегда испытывал массу самых разных чувств, но сейчас, стоя напротив неё, одетой в красную куртку национальной сборной, его как никогда переполняла гордость. Он еле успел вбежать в один лифт вместе с ней и Трейси, которые собирались подняться в свои номера. Это была та же самая гостиница, в которой их поселили в прошлом году, и у него всплыло в памяти, как тем утром, когда она впервые у него ночевала, перед тем как покинуть его номер, она заставила его проверить обстановку в холле. Это вызвало лёгкую улыбку на его губах, и незаметно от Трейси, стоящей ближе к дверям, он протянул к Жене руку и поймал её маленький мизинец своим указательным пальцем. Она вздрогнула и устремила на него свои пронзительные карие глаза, которые всегда словно смотрели ему прямо в душу.

— Ладно, победители, развлекайтесь, — повернувшись к ним, сказала Трейси, прежде чем выйти на своём этаже. Если она и заметила их соприкосновение, то тактично не подала виду. Хотя тренеры знали о них, у них было не принято заострять на этом внимание, что оба очень ценили.

— Ты придёшь ко мне? — спросил Юзуру, когда лифт остановился этажом выше.

— По-моему, сейчас твоя очередь, — улыбнулась она и, достав из кармана вторую карту-ключ, засунула её ему в карман.

Он был у неё в номере спустя пять минут, а точнее, в её ванной комнате, где она лениво снимала макияж, готовясь ко сну. Стоя в дверях, он с любопытством наблюдал за её действиями, пока они разговаривали.

— У меня такое чувство, что это была случайность, — сказала она, когда он спросил, довольна ли она своим сальховом.

— Нет! Какая же это случайность, когда ты столько над ним работала?

— Я просто была уверена, что в первый раз на соревнованиях он не получится. Я была полностью готова к этому. Это было бы… нормально, что ли? А так — как-то _не_ нормально. Лучше б я его так на этапе прыгнула, а тут упала.

— Ой, Женя, — он засмеялся. — Давай без вот этой ерунды только. Ты как эти люди… Как моя сестра, которая думает, что от того, будет она смотреть или нет, что-то изменится. И ты тоже: _если прыгнула сейчас, в следующий раз точно упаду,_ — он забавно изобразил её, потерев подбородок. — Кто во всё это верит?

— Да я не всерьёз, просто, знаешь, иногда бывают всякие навязчивые мысли. — Она положила грязный ватный диск на раковину и повернулась к нему лицом: — Смотри.

— Что?

— Ужас, да? — Женя повертела пальцем у своего лица.

Он, конечно, видел, что один глаз она смыла, а второй ещё нет, но был с ней полностью не согласен:

— Не вижу особой разницы.

— Ну, тогда, может, я так и буду ходить?

— Конечно, почему бы и нет, — он пожал плечами. — Ты всегда прекрасна. Но дай-ка я лучше тебе помогу…

Еле сдерживая улыбку, она проследила за тем, как он неумело смочил ватный диск её средством для снятия макияжа и прилепил его ей на глаз. И тут её просто прорвало. Когда он стал неуклюже водить им по её лицу, у неё начался истерический смех и из глаз покатились слёзы.

— Хватит. Хватит смеяться как тюлень! Я пытаюсь! — возмутился он. — Чёрт. Кажется, я всё же что-то делаю не так. — И он тоже рассмеялся, увидев чёрные разводы у неё под глазом.

Они смеялись над этим, но главным образом над своими лицами ещё пару минут, пока она не включила воду и не сказала:

— Ладно, мне нужно принять душ. Я вообще-то безумно устала. Так что выметайся отсюда.

Перед тем, как оставить её одну, Юзуру взял её лицо двумя руками и поцеловал в губы.

— Люблю тебя больше всего на свете.

— А я тебя, — сказала она и начала раздеваться.

***

Она лежала у него между ног, прислонившись к нему спиной. Объятая его крепкими руками, она чувствовала восхитительную защищённость и заботу, которые давал ей только он. Это было похоже на какое-то чувство из детства, когда ты знаешь, что о тебе есть кому позаботиться и что всё обязательно будет хорошо, ведь иначе и быть не может. Повзрослев, она испытывала его всё реже, но, конечно, не потому, что её перестали оберегать близкие, а потому, что стала слишком самостоятельной, стала брать на себя слишком много. Но иногда ей было безумно приятно просто оказаться в его руках и обо всём забыть.

— Ты сейчас такой ребёнок, — сказал Юзу, поцеловав её в висок. Пока она смотрела в полусонном состоянии фильм, он занимался своим любимым делом, а именно не сводил с неё своих глаз, пока она этого не видела.

— Ребенок устал, — пробормотала она и потёрла глаза.

Без макияжа и в широкой футболке она действительно выглядела намного младше своего возраста — ему было стыдно признаться, но это его всегда заводило. Она была такой миниатюрной, и лицо её было таким невинным и чистым, что каждый раз ему хотелось её испортить. Правда, учитывая то, что она вытворяла порой в постели, ещё можно было поспорить, кто и кого из них совращал.

Он засунул свои тёплые руки ей под футболку и положил на грудь, тут же заметив, как её губы тронула улыбка. Это ей нравилось, и он прекрасно это знал. Одно из самых чувствительных её мест — он всегда старался уделить ему особое внимание. Так что, как только её соски напряглись от его прикосновения, он нежно сжал их своими пальцами. Она тихонько застонала, закрыв глаза от удовольствия.

— Что ты со мной делаешь? — пробормотала она.

— Нет, это _ты_ что со мной делаешь? Ты хоть знаешь, какой ты секс ходячий? Ты сегодня была такой огненной. Дай мне сделать тебе хорошо, я думал об этом весь вечер.

— Мне хорошо, даже очень… — она улыбнулась.

— Ты помнишь, как год назад пришла ко мне в номер и вырубилась? — вдруг вспомнил он, заглядывая в её лицо.

— Помню, — усмехнулась Женя. — А что?

— Я так хотел тебя, это был кошмар, — признался он, продолжая свои ласки. — А ты заявилась в тех коротких шортах, как будто специально, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной.

— Я не нарочно, честно, — сказала она, — мне даже стыдно было, что они на мне. — Он слышал, что её дыхание участилось, а голос стал непривычно сладким и мягким, как растопленное масло. — Но ты, вообще-то, мог бы и сказать.

— Нет, не мог. Ты что, шутишь? — удивился он. — Только не говори, что ты тоже этого хотела и я зря себя вёл прилично.

— Я не помню уже, но возможно. Тебе точно стоило попробовать, — улыбалась она с закрытыми глазами.

— Вот о чём узнаёшь спустя год… — сказал Юзуру и прошёлся рукой по её животу вниз. — Выходит, я был тормозом?

— Ну, разве что самую малость. Всё-таки всему своё время. Зато я тебя точно хотела, когда ты затащил меня к себе домой. Это было что-то. Я ведь тогда впервые словила оргазм. В смысле… от кого-то, кроме себя.

— Женя… Господи, когда ты говоришь такие вещи, я не могу не представлять себе это.

— Знаешь, как мне было стыдно, когда твоя рука оказалась у меня между ног? Но одновременно тааак хорошо. Я, наверное, была такой мокрой…

— О да, — согласился Юзу. Он помнил каждую деталь того дня, сам не зная почему. — Как сейчас? — Его пальцы всё ещё дразнили низ её живота, не спускаясь ниже.

Но когда она ответила:

— Сейчас сильнее, — он мигом проскользнул под кружевную ткань, заставив её застонать.

— Тише-тише. Ты такая горячая там. Дай-ка я сниму их с тебя. — И он вначале стянул с неё бельё, а затем и футболку, решив, что та тоже мешает. Раздвинул её ноги двумя руками и вернулся к своему занятию. Она положила свою ладонь поверх его, направляя его движения. Её полностью расслабленное лицо говорило ему о том, что ей нравится.

— Ох, лучше перестань, — попыталась предостеречь она. Её ноги уже подрагивали от того, что он делал. — Если хочешь меня трахнуть. А я знаю, что ты хочешь… — Она прекрасно чувствовала, как его член упирается ей в спину.

Но он не собирался останавливаться, так что ей просто пришлось найти в себе силы и сделать это самой. Она выбралась из его тёплых объятий и, повернувшись к нему, долго поцеловала в губы. Её рука уже шарила в его пижамных штанах, сжимая каменный член. Она уже не могла думать ни о чём другом, кроме того, чтобы скорей почувствовать его внутри. И Женя торопливо сорвала с него футболку и стала стягивать штаны.

— Я думал, ты устала, — улыбнулся он, когда она опустилась на него сверху. Но тут она так тихо захныкала, прикрыв веки, что он чуть было не взорвался в ту же секунду.

Он убрал её тонкие руки со своей груди и скрепил их в замок со своими. Её миниатюрная фигура выглядела божественно в полутьме комнаты, освещённая лишь тусклым светом от экрана телевизора. В этой позе он мог изучить каждый её изгиб, пока она совершала медленные, немного ленивые, но очень сексуальные движения своим телом. Видимо, она всё-таки была усталой, подумал он. Он и сам был. Но для неё у него всегда оставались силы.

— Позволь мне, — попросил он и потянул её за руки на себя. Она послушно наклонилась, соприкоснулась с ним губами, и в следующий момент он завладел ею полностью.

И у неё снова было это ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, будто она парит где-то высоко-высоко в облаках. Он был таким нежным и одновременно страстным сегодня, что она просто позволила себе раствориться в нём без остатка, а ему — делать с собой всё, что он пожелает. Не то чтобы обычно он был лишён такой возможности… но сейчас она ему абсолютно не препятствовала и была как никогда покорной и податливой.

Он перевернул её на спину, и фрикции стали чаще и интенсивнее, приближая обоих к кульминации. Она видела, как своим тёмным взглядом он наблюдает за тем, как его член входит в неё, — ему явно нравилась эта картина. Держа её одной рукой, второй он массировал её клитор, принося дополнительное удовольствие.

Одновременный оргазм накрыл их совсем скоро, когда она сжала свою грудь руками. Он замечал, что ей это часто бывало необходимо. А он никогда не мог спокойно смотреть, как она до себя дотрагивается, — это было тем зрелищем, которое по-настоящему сводило его с ума. И в тот же момент он вышел из неё и кончил ей на живот и на грудь.

Придя в себя, она приподнялась на локтях, осмотрела себя и заметила, забавно скорчив при этом лицо:

— Хм, ты меня запачкал.

— Ну, извини? Хорошо, что в этот раз не на волосы, — усмехнулся он. — Я сейчас вытру.

— Не надо. Я пойду в душ, — сказала Женя, прежде чем убрать пару капель с ложбинки на груди. Она слизала его сперму со своего пальца и невинно ему улыбнулась.

— Обожаю тебя, — сказал Юзуру и склонился над ней, чтобы поцеловать.

Когда она встала с постели и совершенно обнажённая поплелась в ванную, он не мог оторвать от неё взгляда.

***

Они не ссорились больше двух месяцев, ровно с того ужасного дня в Сендае, когда чуть не расстались, и это было рекордом, потому что до этого ссоры случались довольно часто. Он в это и сам едва верил, но Женя действительно стала держать себя в руках и больше не срывалась из-за глупостей. Точнее она вообще не срывалась. Даже подозрительно, думал он, с холодком внутри опасаясь, что нечто подобное повторится. У него даже было предчувствие, что повторится, и он морально себя готовил… Но пока что всё шло идеально.

В конце августа, когда его мать улетела к отцу, Женя прожила вместе с ним две недели, и это было по-настоящему счастливое время. Жить с ней, пусть и такой короткий период, оказалось очень комфортно. Они делали вместе буквально всё: готовили, убирали, ездили на тренировки, бегали по вечерам, и что самое главное, при этом при всём не надоедали друг другу. Не говоря уже о том, как часто они занимались любовью по всему его дому. Неужели так может быть? — задавался вопросом Юзуру. Как кто-то может считать, что жить вдвоём сложно, если это настолько прекрасно? Но потом она улетела в Москву из-за своей дурацкой федерации, и на этом его эйфория закончилась. То, как сильно её не хватало в те несколько дней, было правда мучительно: таким одиноким он себя ещё никогда не чувствовал — кажется, даже тогда, когда был действительно одинок. Спасала лишь видеосвязь и её откровенные фотографии на телефоне. И вот, наконец-то, они снова вместе, пусть даже в отеле на соревнованиях.

Они рано проснулись, приняли вместе душ, и теперь он смотрел, как она сушит волосы, сидя рядом с ним на кровати. Она пыталась делать это одной рукой, второй держа телефон практически у своего носа. Читает полученные вчера сообщения, понял он, заметив на её лице эту светлую, сентиментальную улыбку, которая появлялась всегда, когда она читала послания любви от совершенно незнакомых ей людей. Они в самом деле её трогали — он всегда находил это страшно милым. Но вдруг улыбка сползла с её губ, и лицо её стало очень серьёзным. Она выключила фен и отложила его в сторону.

— Это что ещё за… — пробормотала она себе под нос, уткнувшись в мобильный. — Юзу? Серьёзно? Какого чёрта? — Она повернула к нему телефон с его фотографиями, сделанными в одном из коридоров, ведущих на лёд, вчера во время произвольной программы.

— Ну и что? — спросил он, не видя в этом никакой катастрофы. — Зачем ты всё это находишь?

— Я ничего не нахожу, и мне не надо. Потому что мне это присылают. Тут сказано, что это во время моего проката.

— Но ведь там этого не видно. Это могло быть снято когда угодно. — Он всё ещё пытался оправдываться, но тут она включила ему небольшое видео, которое полностью его разоблачало. Грусть в её глазах была такой очевидной, что он тотчас же пожалел о сделанном. Но разве он был виноват, что она приковала его к себе взглядом?..

— Что здесь написано? — Женя ткнула своим ногтем в сообщение на японском.

— Я не буду тебе это переводить, — отмахнулся он.

Она невесело усмехнулась:

— Ладно? Не надо. Я примерно представляю.

— Женя… Чего ты, ну, правда? Не волнуйся, не надо. Ребята всё это подчистят.

 _Ребята_. Эти ребята, а именно его команда, её уже, должно быть, ненавидели. Она прекрасно знала, что они с Юзу подкинули им работы с тех пор, как она появилась в его жизни. Только что она может сделать, если он сам ведёт себя так безрассудно?

— Может, и подчистят в сети, но они не могут удалить то, что у кого-то сохранено, — заметила она.

— Ну и что? Эти конченные могут сидеть и дрочить на свои телефоны сколько угодно, — сказал он, удивив её выбором слов. Обычно он был сдержан, говоря о своих фанатах, но порой уже просто не мог оставаться терпимым.

Он забрал у неё телефон и обнял сзади двумя руками.

— Ты можешь просто пообещать, что это больше не повторится? — тихо попросила она, прильнув к нему.

Юзуру думал с минуту, прижав её к себе, но в конце концов пришёл к выводу, что её спокойствие важнее его упрямых попыток доказать свою правоту. Возможно, ему правда стоило к ней прислушаться.

— Да. Обещаю, — сказал он.

«Хотя иногда мне чертовски хочется рассказать о нас всему миру», — закончил он про себя.


	16. Никто не будет помилован

_Октябрь 2020, Торонто_

Брайан Орсер исподтишка наблюдал за двумя своими учениками с другой стороны катка, силясь понять, насколько между ними всё серьёзно. Все остальные разошлись после вечерней тренеровки, и только эти двое, похоже, совсем не собирались домой, наслаждаясь обоюдной компанией и свободным льдом. Юзуру и Евгения. Кто бы мог подумать, а? Нет, конечно, он знал, что подумать могли бы многие, но уж точно не он сам. Вокруг них было слишком много слухов, градус которых ему было так сложно снизить, и почему-то именно из-за них он был на все сто уверен, что ничего между ними нет. Что всё это раздуто из воздуха, высосано из пальца — так он думал. Ровно до того момента около года назад, когда она огорошила его известием.

Это была неловкая история, которую он мог бы рассказывать внукам, если бы они у него были. Он до сих пор помнил, как в тот осенний день позвал Женю к себе в кабинет, потому что у него было чувство, что они давно не беседовали и начинают терять контакт, а с ней никак нельзя было этого допустить, ведь она и так не подпускала его слишком близко. Он, как всегда, расположился за своим громоздким столом, заваленным бумагами, а она уселась в кресле напротив, закинув ногу на ногу. Он видел, что она слегка напряжена, как обычно, когда инициатором разговора был он, а не она, и поспешил разбавить атмосферу парой шуток. А потом он спросил, не хочет ли она ничего ему рассказать, — именно так, совершено без задней мысли. И хотя языковой барьер между ними уже отсутствовал, она интерпретировала его слова совершенно неверно. Она подумала, что он уже что-то знает и собирается её отчитать, поэтому, чуть помолчав, неловко спросила: «Ты это про нас с Юзу?». «А что про вас с Юзу?» — не понял Брайан и сделал глоток из своей массивной кружки с чёрным кофе. Но её следующая фраза заставила его закашляться, потому что кофе явно попал не в то горло: «То, что мы встречаемся?» Она смущённо улыбнулась, и её щёки чуть порозовели, но увидев, как он начал кашлять, она вскочила на ноги и, подойдя к нему, похлопала по спине. «Женя. Женя! Не надо меня бить», — с выступившими на глаза слезами попросил он. «Извини», — смутилась она. «И давно вы… встречаетесь?» — уточнил Брайан, прочистив горло. «Значит, ты не знал об этом. — Тут она быстро собралась. — Что же… В любом случае, лучше тебе быть в курсе, я так думаю, — сказала Женя в своей деловой манере и вернулась к его вопросу: — Где-то месяц или немного больше. Если честно, не помню».

Поэтому, когда примерно спустя неделю к нему подошёл Юзуру и заявил, что ему надо _кое о чем рассказать_ , Брайан уже знал, что это будет. Лицо его ученика было бесценным, когда тот, осознав, что его опередили, пробормотал: «О, кажется, ты уже знаешь». Но потом они вместе посмеялись над тем, что первой была Женя, а он про это даже не знал, и это разрядило обстановку.

Узнав про их отношения, Брайан ещё подумал: «Как я этого не заметил?». Но только позже он понял, что шанса заметить особо и не было. Они слишком хорошо скрывались. Особенно Женя. То, какой безразличной она порою бывала к своему вроде как парню, иногда заставляло его задуматься, не стал ли он жертвой их розыгрыша. Они совсем себя не вели как пара. Общались друг с другом не больше, чем с остальными. И всё же, посматривая за Юзуру, он замечал, каким тот становится окрылённым, когда она рядом. А его мимолётные взгляды на Женю, которых, он думал, никто не видит? Это было даже забавно, потому как она их полностью игнорировала. И только очень-очень редко он мог мельком увидеть, как она ему улыбнется где-то в дальнем углу катка, что-то шепнёт на ухо или дотронется на мгновенье, а он потом едет за ней с глупой улыбкой, и тут уж всё сразу становится ясно.

Они могли бы так не скрываться в клубе, думал он, но уважал их решение держать всё в тайне. С их позволения он сообщил о них только Гислену и Трейси. Первый ответил: «Да? Я думал, они друг друга не любят. Это странно». А вторая хлопнула Брайна по плечу, ударила в ладоши и, улыбаясь, сказала: «Я знала! Клянусь, я это знала!» И когда он спросил откуда, добавила: «Видела их как-то раз вместе». «Интересно, почему я ничего не видел?» — задался вопросом Брайан.

Но признаться, после лета он не был уверен, что они всё ещё вместе. Их взаимодействие стало мизерным, и оба были настолько сфокусированы каждый на себе, что их, похоже, никто и ничто вокруг не волновало. Ему даже хотелось спросить их, но он придерживался политики невмешательства в личную жизнь учеников, к тому же это звучало глупо даже в его голове («Ребята, а вы всё ещё вместе?»). Но потом он нашёл подтверждение их отношений в самом неожиданном месте. Своими глазами увидел — впервые за год, можно сказать, застукал их вместе. Это было в самолёте. Они все вместе летели во Францию на гран-при; Женя и Юзу были единственными его спортсменами, кому достался этот этап. Трансатлантический перелёт, первый класс. Он встал, чтобы размяться где-то посреди полёта, и совсем случайно заметил, что они лежат в одном кресле, укрытые одним пледом, и смотрят на планшете аниме. Брайан был поражён. Друзья бы так вести себя не стали. Он даже не знал, рад он этому или нет. С одной стороны, они выглядели очень мило и он, конечно, желал им счастья, но… он не хотел, чтобы кому-то из них это навредило — как в плане спорта, так и репутации.

Но больше всего его страшило, что будет, если они разругаются? Разойдутся с громким скандалом? Он очень ценил спокойную, миролюбивую атмосферу, которую удалось создать в Крикете, и поддерживал её всеми силами. Но эти двое даже по отдельности умели поставить её под угрозу: в плохой день Женя могла сорваться и закатить истерику, а Юзуру… — тот, пожалуй, был даже сложнее, потому что, если истерика заканчивалась так же быстро, как началась, то его чудачества могли продолжаться довольно долго — в умеренной, но не менее разрушительной манере. Если он был чем-то недоволен, то, как правило, становился унылым, упрямым, чрезмерно эгоистичным — совсем как избалованный ребёнок, и это могло продолжаться часами, что тоже вносило разлад в общие тренировки. Но что же тогда будет, если между ними случится ссора?.. Когда Брайан думал об этом, у него начинал подрагивать глаз.

Но пока что всё, кажется, шло нормально. И только он подумал об этом, стоило ему отвлечься на пару минут, как в тот момент, когда его взгляд снова упал на них, ему померещилось, что они дерутся. Нет, не померещилось. Хоть это и сложно было назвать настоящей дракой, он точно видел, как они пару раз толкнули друг друга. Как только он понял, что его глаза не врут, Брайан рванул к ним:

— Медведева! Ханю! В стороны оба! — рявкнул он.

Они его заметили, но прежде чем он их разнял, ещё успели сказать друг другу пару ласковых.

— Ты думаешь, если ты девушка, то я до тебя не дотронусь?! — прошипел Юзуру, ткнув пальцем в её сторону. — Думаешь, можешь ударить и не получить в ответ? Да если бы ты была мужиком, ты бы уже здесь ползала.

— Юзуру!

— Я была бы охеренным накачанным мужиком и надрала бы тебе зад вот так, — усмехнулась она, щёлкнув пальцами. — Так что тебе ещё повезло, что я женщина.

Ханю это явно задело.

— Да кто ты думаешь ты такая? ЧСВ зашкаливает? У неё зашкаливает ЧСВ! — заявил он, глянув наконец на Брайана в ожидании его поддержки.

— Кто _я_ такая? А _ты_ кто такой, мне любопытно? — Женя скрестила на груди руки, смотря на него с явной насмешкой.

— Уж не такой неудачник, как ты. Ты уже, кажется, проиграла всё, что только можно, начиная с Олимпиады. Чего не скажешь обо мне.

— Так, хватит! — вмешался Брайан. Он всё ещё держал свои руки разведёнными в стороны на случай, если они вновь захотят друг друга ударить. — Заткнулись оба!

— И это у меня ЧСВ? — Женя выглядела искренне удивлённой; он мог с уверенностью сказать, что такого она ещё от него не слышала. — Это говорит человек, который не может прожить ни дня, чтоб не упомянуть свои титулы? Фу, какой же ты мерзкий, — скривилась она.

И тут, когда совсем ничто этого не предвещало, она чуть было на него не набросилась. Брайан вовремя схватил её за локоть и резко оттащил в сторону. Она выглядела разозлённой, но в глазах её блестели слёзы обиды.

— Эй! — услышал он из-за спины голос Юзу. — Не надо её так трогать.

— Молчать, — приказал Брайан, повернувшись к нему. — Вы сейчас вылетите отсюда к чёртовой матери. — Но еле заметная ухмылочка на лице Ханю говорила о том, что тот не поверил, и он добавил: — Оба. Для начала научитесь вести себя прилично. Ушли со льда быстро!

— Ей можно не просто со льда, а сразу в психушку, — бросил Юзуру, но, конечно, так, чтобы она услышала. Женя обернулась, чтобы пронзить его своим пламенным взглядом, но ничего не ответила, видно боясь гнева тренера.

— Ты ещё поговори у меня, — сказал Брайан и дал ему по загривку.

— А ты знаешь, что она мне сказала?! — не унимался тот.

Тут к нему подключилась Женя:

— А сам-то? Ты считаешь, что говоришь адекватные вещи? Ты первым начал меня оскорблять. Брайан, он первым начал!

— Я даже не собираюсь в это вникать, — строго сказал Орсер. — Я вам что, учитель младших классов? Жду обоих у себя наверху. Немедленно.

***

Когда воспитательная беседа была окончена и Брайан вышел из кабинета, чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок, они остались одни в полной тишине. Оба сидели с опущенными головами, словно провинившиеся дети, и молчали, не решаясь заговорить друг с другом. Было ужасно стыдно — в первую очередь перед тренером — и даже немного боязно, ведь он пообещал оставить их без тренеровок, если подобное повторится.

Поостыв после ссоры, каждый начинал осознавать, как глупо всё получилось. Юзу осмелился взглянуть на Женю первым — она сидела, подогнув под себя ногу, и ковыряла пальцем кроссовок и выглядела страшно расстроенной. Её лицо было непривычно серьёзным, а грустный взгляд обращён в себя. Он вспомнил, с чего всё началось, и тут же испытал угрызение совести от того, как отреагировал.

А началось всё с того, что Женя внезапно ему заявила, что ей не нравится, как с ней ведёт себя его водитель и больше она с ним не поедет. Он, мол, её презирает, и она _чувствует_ , что он говорит о ней гадости, когда кому-то звонит во время поездки. Его это просто взбесило. Это был уже не первый раз, когда она позволяла себе высказываться о его людях, и он всё больше убеждался в надуманности её претензий. Ей всюду мерещилось, что её не любят, — он считал это самым неприятным её бзиком. Он сказал ей это в ответ — правда, не самыми приличными словами, а она, конечно, обиделась и тут уж добавила, что ещё у неё есть _чувство_ , что кто-то её преследует, а виноват в этом он, потому что оно у неё с тех пор, как он спалился на Осенней Классике. На это Юзуру ответил, что она сама во всём виновата, потому что катать свои программы нужно так, чтобы ни у кого и мысли не возникало смотреть, кто стоит в коридоре. Уже когда говорил, он знал, насколько это несправедливо, учитывая, что большую часть публики на том турнире составляли его фанаты, но он уже просто не мог остановиться. Ему позарез нужно было её задеть.

У него получилось — он видел это по тому, как она прожигала его своим взглядом. Может быть, на кого-нибудь это бы и подействовало (он знал, что многие под ним робеют), но только не на него. Его же этого только раззадорило, и он начал сыпать обидными замечаниями, в ответ на которые она не могла смолчать. И когда он припомнил, что ей не удалось отобраться на чемпионат мира в прошлом сезоне, она сказала, что он бы ни за что его не выиграл, если бы там был Нейтан Чен. И хотя он сам знал: это чистая правда, услышать это от неё было по-настоящему горько. Ведь она всегда его так поддерживала, не позволяла губительным мыслям о собственном несовершенстве осесть в его голове. Но это… «Если хочешь знать, он уже превосходит тебя во многом, — сказала она. — Тебе стоит задуматься об этом, а не о том, как бы меня уколоть».

— Сколько нам тут ещё сидеть? — внезапно спросила Женя после нескольких неуютных минут в тишине. — Когда он вернётся?

Но до Юзуру уже дошло, что сделал Брайан, и он ответил:

— Он не вернётся. Ну, не в ближайшее время.

— Тогда какой смысл здесь торчать? Пойдём, — Женя поднялась со своего кресла.

— Не получится. Он нас закрыл.

— Что?! Как это закрыл? — не поверив ему, она подошла к двери и подёргала за ручку, но дверь действительно была заперта снаружи. — И ты знал, что он это сделает, и не остановил его?! С тобой что, уже такое бывало?

— Ну… Да, бывало. Но нет, я не понял этого сразу.

— А мне ещё показалось, что у него заиграл будильник, — усмехнулась она. — Прекрасно. Значит, мы тут с тобой застряли. Интересно, что, он думает, мы должны тут делать?

— Работать над решением конфликта, — пробормотал Юзу, вспоминая, как их с Хави запирали здесь вдвоём. Лучше бы на её месте снова был он. Они бы разобрались за пять минут.

— У меня с тобой нет конфликта, — тут же заявила Женя.

— Да что ты? То есть ты на меня не обижена? Я тебе сказал не самые приятные слова…

— Н-нет, — ответила она, но без особой уверенности. — Мне всё равно, что ты сказал. Точнее… Нет, мне не всё равно, но… Но я не дам каким-то словам пошатнуть мою уверенность. Я не дам тебе подорвать мою самооценку. Хотя это и обидно, но ты можешь говорить что угодно. Я знаю, чего я стою.

— Я не собирался этого делать. Не знаю, зачем это всё сказал.

— Зато я знаю. Тебе хотелось меня обидеть.

— Да, хотелось, — согласился Юзуру. — Теперь я жалею.

И снова молчание. Гнетущее, холодное молчание, словно отталкивающее их друг от друга. И как же сложно переступить через себя и сделать шаг к примирению…

— Извини, что сказала… ну, про Нейта, — первой заговорила она, стыдливо опустив глаза. — Я правда так не думаю. Мне просто тоже хотелось тебя задеть. И я знала, что это тебя расстроит.

— Да ладно, — Юзу повёл плечами. — Это, в конце концов, правда. Я сам так считаю.

— А я нет. И даже если что-то правда, ещё не означает, что нужно на это указывать. Особенно с такой целью. Но, как я уже сказала, я не считаю, что это так. Прости.

— Всё в порядке. Я использую это в своих целях, — хотя он улыбался, его взгляд был мрачным и даже немного пугающим. От этого странного сочетания Жене ещё сильнее стало не по себе.

— Почему мне страшно это слышать?.. — пробормотала она, отвернувшись.

— Женя, — позвал он. — Не отворачивайся. Почему ты на меня не смотришь? — Но она только пожала плечами, и ему пришлось развернуть её кресло к себе вместе с ней. — О чём ты там думаешь?

— Не знаю, как-то обо всём сразу. Мне так ужасно стыдно, что мы это устроили прямо в Крикете. Если бы я была тренером, я бы выгнала себя прямо сейчас… Даже не стала бы разбираться. Это было настолько неуважительно — устраивать такое в этих стенах. Серьёзно, я бы просто указала себе на дверь. Он слишком терпелив с нами, — она растерянно покачала головой.

— А ты была бы жёстким тренером, — одним уголком губ улыбнулся Юзуру. — Не дать человеку второй шанс? Не волнуйся, эти стены всякое видели.

— Я смотрю, ты не сильно переживаешь, — хмуро заметила она.

— По этому поводу не особо. Ну, некрасиво, конечно, вышло. Но никто нас отсюда не выгонит в любом случае. Мы им нужны так же, как они нам.

«А по какому переживаешь?» — хотела спросить Женя, но отчего-то промолчала. Ей вообще-то не сильно хотелось с ним разговаривать, как и смотреть на него. Тот факт, что он перед ней так и не извинился, никак не давал ей покоя. В то же время она знала, что если посмотрит в его прекрасные тёмные глаза, то может простить ему что угодно, а ей не хотелось так просто его прощать.

— Я чувствую, что сказал что-то ужасное, — наконец услышала она. В этих словах даже звучало некое раскаяние, но ей было этого недостаточно. Ей было нужно, чтобы он понимал, что именно сказал не так и почему ей было так неприятно это услышать, а не дежурное извинение. — Ты, наверно, ненавидишь меня теперь? Фак, Женя, ты можешь поднять свои чёртовы глаза на меня?!

Она вздрогнула от неожиданного раздражения в его голосе, но послушалась, не желая вновь вывести его из себя.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, а люблю, ты, придурок, — устало сказала она. — Но ты меня бесишь, понятно? И я хочу выйти отсюда, чтобы не сидеть вместе с тобой в закрытой комнате. Эти дурацкие методы не работают. Что, он думал, это вообще даст?

— Что мы помиримся?.. — предположил Юзу.

— Или разнесём его кабинет в щепки?

— Не надо. Дай мне лучше свои руки, — конечно же, ему нужно было смотреть на неё этим своим щенячьим взглядом. — Слушай сюда, — сказал он. — Да, я придурок. Наговорил глупостей. Но ты должна дать мне шанс.

— Ничего я тебе не должна.

— Ладно. Не должна. Но я бы был тебе благодарен, если бы ты мне его дала. Я должен был думать, что говорю. Даже если ты этого не признаёшь, я знаю, что ты на меня обиделась, и прошу у тебя прощения.

— Я подумаю, — она чуть улыбнулась, но эта улыбка выглядела грустной. — Дай мне немного времени.

Он кивнул, явно разочарованный таким исходом, но руки её не отпустил. Это был очень мощный прямой тактильный контакт, который всегда помогал ему с ней. В нём было что-то глубоко личное, и, даже если они молчали, переплетённые пальцы порой могли сказать даже больше слов. Сейчас это давало ему надежду, что, если не сразу, то позже всё обязательно наладится.

Они просидели так, сами не зная сколько, пока в коридоре не послышались долгожданные шаги. Оценив обстановку в своём кабинете, Брайан выглядел удовлетворённым и сказал, что они могут идти. Женя выскочила первой и быстрым шагом направилась за своими вещами, желая поскорее оказаться дома.

— Эй! — окликнул её Юзуру. Коридоры Крикета были уже совершенно пустыми, и, догнав, он схватил её за руку. — Ты поедешь ко мне?

Она чуть смутилась, но, отбросив мысли о том, как бы они могли провести этот вечер, всё же смогла ему отказать:

— Прости, я не могу. Не сегодня.

— Почему?..

— Хочу побыть одна, ладно? Всё в порядке, правда, я всё ещё люблю тебя, мне просто надо побыть одной.

— Тогда… до завтра, да? — спросил он, с трудом скрыв своё разочарование.

— До завтра, Юзу, — тихо отозвалась она и, отпустив его ладонь, зашагала прочь.

***

Затянув свой хвост потуже, Женя повернулась к зеркалу и придирчиво осмотрела себя во весь рост. Ей нравилось, как она выглядит. Она впервые за долгое время накрасила глаза для тренировки, и это напомнило ей о прошлом, заставив кривовато улыбнуться своему отражению. Чёрные стрелки и тушь. Её вечные помощники, которые ещё ни разу не подводили. На них всегда можно было положиться, если хотелось вернуть свежий взгляд. А сейчас ей это было особенно нужно.

Сама не зная почему, она проплакала полночи, раз за разом прокручивая в памяти то, что случилось вечером. Давно с ней такого не было. Она даже не могла сказать, что ей так уж больно, но что-то внутри надломилось, и, хотя она не понимала что, это что-то вылилось в целый океан слёз, пропитавший её подушку. Но, видимо, ей это было необходимо, потому что проснулась она со странным умиротворением и одновременно кучей энергии, которая так и рвалась наружу. Она жаждала как можно скорее отправиться на тренировку и выложиться там по полной.

А ещё ей хотелось его помучить. Именно поэтому она наконец-то надела свой новый костюм, присланный спонсором. Он ей вообще-то сразу понравился, но почему-то она всё никак не решалась его надеть, опасаясь, что это уже чересчур. В клубе никто не занимался в такой одежде — все были всегда в чём-то очень простом, но комфортном, не придавая большого значения красоте. После ухода Габи она и так заметно выделялась на общем фоне. Но сегодня она решила, что ей всё равно. Ей было комфортно в красивой одежде, она себя чувствовала в ней уверенно. Почему она должна кому-то соответствовать?

Это был коротенький спортивный лифчик с полупрозрачной сеточкой сверху и в качестве рукавов. Всё чёрное, как и леггинсы, почти полностью состоящие из всё той же сетки. Когда она вышла из раздевалки в Крикете, шедший навстречу Джейсон сделал вид, что падает в обморок.

— Вау, женщина, полегче, — заулыбался он. — Выглядит как месть.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она в ответ и, только пройдя мимо, подумала, стоило ли говорить на это спасибо. Но это быстро перестало её волновать.

Увидев её, Брайан тут же подошёл и присел рядом с ней на скамейке, пока она шнуровала коньки. На его лице было лёгкое беспокойство, но, стоило ей его поприветствовать своей очаровательной улыбкой, и он не смог сдержать свою. Он удостоверился, что с ней всё в порядке, и посмеиваясь попросил:

— Женя, помилуй бедного парня. Я уверен, что он раскаивается.

Она встала, расправила спину и, вычислив на льду того, о ком шла речь, злорадно улыбнулась.

— Никто не будет помилован, — сказала она. И в своей грациозной, но в то же время совершенно естественной манере вышла на лёд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я нашла для Жени новый костюм 😏 мне кажется, ей бы пошёл 🥰  
> https://pin.it/q3ra2gx2dktaeq - низ  
> https://pin.it/wl5lyzj62iwwdp - верх


	17. Месть

_Ноябрь 2020, Торонто_

Это становилось невыносимо. Она игнорировала его седьмой грёбаный день, и у него больше не было сил терпеть. Не сказать, чтобы она совсем его не замечала или что-то подобное, — нет, они разговаривали, может, чуть меньше, чем обычно, и она была несколько неестественной, но они разговаривали. Однако этого было мало. Он не держал её в своих руках целую неделю, не чувствовал вкуса её губ, не вдыхал её запах, не слышал её стонов… и так далее. Потому что она лишила его всего этого, оставив ему лишь возможность смотреть. А посмотреть в последнее время было на что.

Юзуру чувствовал себя атакованным таким количеством откровенных костюмов, какое она продемонстрировала всего лишь за несколько дней. Во-первых, он даже не подозревал, что они у неё есть (что ещё она скрывала в своём шкафу?). Во-вторых, он не думал, что она может заявиться в таком в Крикет (как же он был наивен — ему стоило вспомнить её тренировочные наряды с соревнований двухлетней давности). Но разница была в том, что тогда они не встречались, а теперь… — да, теперь и в-третьих, — она была его девушкой, и знать, что окружающие видят то же, что, по его мнению, должен был видеть один только он, приносило ему расстройство. Он больше так не мог.

Он не знал, что ещё ему сделать, чтобы всё снова стало как раньше. Как загладить свою вину? Он прислал ей уже слишком много цветов, но, кажется, им была рада лишь её мама. «Вы можете ссориться почаще?» — пошутила она, когда они случайно столкнулись в холле. Но затем он решил прямо спросить у Жени, сколько ещё ей нужно… а она, услышав это, рассмеялась в ответ, и он сразу почувствовал себя глупо. «Думаешь, я из тех двинутых женщин, которым нужен какой-то сраный букет? — закатила она глаза. — Успокойся. Не надо тратить столько денег. Мне это не надо. А то ещё решишь, что я вымогаю у тебя подарки». Такого он, естественно, не думал, однако он был бы не прочь, если б существовал такой подарок, который мог вернуть ему то, чего он лишился. Он начинал реально скучать по ней, и то, что она постоянно маячила перед глазами, делало ситуацию просто абсурдной.

Сейчас, например, они оба были в большом зале для фитнеса, и он следил за тем, как она растягивается в нескольких метрах от него. У него было стойкое чувство, что он смотрит порно. Когда она села на поперечный шпагат и стала тянуться вперёд, он не выдержал, взял свой коврик и переместился поближе к ней. Сел по-турецки прямо напротив, на что она улыбнулась, и поинтересовался:

— Долго это ещё будет продолжаться?

— Что именно? — невинно спросила она.

— То, что ты делаешь. Не думай, что я не знаю, чем ты занимаешься.

— Ну… Растяжкой? — Женя глянула на часы на стене. — Ещё двадцать пять минут.

— Хватит! — не отдавая себе отчёта, он схватил её запястье, но увидев лёгкий испуг на её лице, мгновенно вспомнил, что они не одни. В зале было ещё несколько ребят, но, к счастью, оглянувшись, он увидел, что каждый занят собой и никому нет до них дела. — Хватит дразнить меня, — тихо сказал он, нагнувшись к ней. — Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты перестала?

Женя молчала. От того, как близко она была, ему неожиданно стало жарко. Ещё бы. Этот чёртов топик с кучей тоненьких лямок был не более, чем крошечным кусочком ткани. То, как он сжимал её грудь, особенно когда она наклонялась, было настоящим издевательством, а также причиной его учащённого пульса. Если бы мог всех выгнать и закрыть дверь на замок, он взял бы её прямо здесь. Но всё, что ему пока оставалось, так это проверять свой самоконтроль на прочность.

— Я уже не знаю, что мне тебе сказать, чтоб заслужить твоё прощение. Я ведь уже извинился. Знаю, сказанного не воротишь. Но поверь, я полностью осознаю, насколько то были гадкие вещи. Мне правда безумно жаль.

— Хм-м…

— Может, я теперь должен сказать нечто противоположное? — пришло ему в голову. — Что ты… самая потрясающая, и сильная, и я тобой горжусь…

— Не стоит, — прервала она, перейдя из поперечного шпагата в продольный. — Это будет просто лесть.

— Это не лесть! Неправда! — запротестовал Юзуру — вышло немного громче, чем следовало. Но как ему было убедить её в этом после того, как он назвал её неудачницей?

— Юзу, я не пытаюсь напроситься на комплименты. Я в них не нуждаюсь.

— Тогда что? — растерянно пробормотал он. — Я не понимаю. Ты такая сложная…

— Ну-у, ты тоже, знаешь, не простой, — улыбнулась она.

— Мы встретимся вечером? — попытался он.

— Зачем?

В этот момент, как назло, в помещение вошла компания юниоров и стала раскладывать свои коврики неподалёку от них. Юзу пришлось сильно понизить голос, так что теперь он почти шептал:

— Затем, что мне дико тебя не хватает. И я хочу оттрахать тебя так, чтобы ты выкинула из головы те глупости, которые сейчас там засели. Так что, пожалуйста, хватит меня испытывать. Приезжай сегодня ко мне.

Он видел, как она вспыхнула. Румянец на её щеках, который она никогда не могла контролировать, свидетельствовал о том, что эти слова возымели нужный эффект. Она даже сменила позу и сидела теперь, поджав под себя ноги, и выглядела озадаченной. Её идеальные губы разомкнулись, словно она собиралась что-то сказать, но в итоге она только вздохнула. Разговаривать там при всех явно стало сложнее; им нужно было более уединённое место.

— Давай… Давай поговорим после, ладно? — попросила она смущённо и прикусила нижнюю губу. — Я должна закончить.

Это уже было что-то, подумал Юзуру. Это хороший знак.

— Я подожду, — сказал он. И напоследок задержавшись взглядом на её декольте, встал и оставил её одну.

***

Разумеется, заниматься она уже не могла и после того, как он ушёл, просидела полчаса на своём розовом коврике, погружённая в свои мысли. Она больше не думала ни о какой растяжке. У неё на уме было только одно, и она проклинала его за то, что какой-то несчастной фразой ему удалось так её завести. Он попал точно в цель. Ведь она и сама скучала по нему и его телу, ей тоже не хватало близости с ним, её кожа так же точно жаждала его прикосновений, и строить из себя снежную королеву с каждым днём становилось сложнее. Она так и не закончила растягиваться, из-за чего была на себя зла, ополоснулась под холодным душем, который, к слову, ничем не помог, переоделась и отправила ему сообщение, спрашивая, где его найти. «Парковка», — ответил он.

У Жени было сомнение, что на это стоило соглашаться, но, несмотря на него, её ноги ещё никогда не вели её столь же быстро. Что-то внутри управляло ею, и, как только она заметила его стоящим возле большого джипа в глубине парковки в его сияющей белой куртке, то решительно направилась прямо к нему и, притянув к себе за шею, поцеловала его мягкие губы. Но ему быстро пришлось разорвать поцелуй, напомнив о том, где они находятся. Держа её в своих руках, он осторожно осмотрелся в полутьме подземного паркинга, и, придя к выводу, что они там одни, открыл дверь машины и впихнул её на заднее сиденье. Она выглядела возбуждённой, и не прошло и пяти секунд, как она снова прилипла к нему с неожиданным пылом. Юзу на это даже не рассчитывал: когда она сказала «поговорим позже», он представлял себе именно разговор… но пока что она не сказала ему ни слова. Однако он не собирался жаловаться. Иногда она была более сносной, когда молчала.

— Господи, как я хочу тебя, — простонала она ему на ухо. — Давай сделаем это прямо здесь.

— Ты с ума сошла? — усмехнулся он. Было сложно поверить, что это говорит она, поборница скрытности и осторожности.

— Зачем тогда ты позвал сюда?

— Поговорить с тобой? Но ты, я смотрю, не настроена говорить…

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, она взяла его за руку и положила её себе на бедро. Её умоляющие глаза смотрели прямо в его. И тут он подумал, что вообще-то это идеальный момент, чтобы ей отомстить. Она мучила его целую неделю — почему бы немного её не помучить в ответ? И под её спортивным хлопковым платьем, в котором была похожа на теннисистку, он провёл рукой выше между её гладких бёдер. Как только его ладонь коснулась её горячей промежности, она её сжала ногами и застонала, явно желая большего. Он оттянул ткань её трусиков в сторону и коснулся бархатистой нежной кожи половых губ.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал он, скользнув между ними пальцами. — Ты и правда так сильно этого хочешь…

Она смущённо закивала и начала делать своими бёдрами такие движения, которые обычно совершала на его члене. Удивлённый её напором, он чуть было не упустил тот момент, когда её ловкие руки переместились к его паху, оттягивая резинку спортивных штанов. Но он быстро собрался и остановил её, строго сказав:

— Даже не думай об этом.

— П-почему? — растерялась она. — А как же ты?

— Не здесь, — объяснил Юзу, войдя в неё пальцами, что стало причиной очередного протяжного стона. — Тс-с, тише, — прошептал он и провёл свободной рукой по её лицу. От желания она всегда становилась ещё красивее обычного, такой, что ему хотелось смотреть на неё и смотреть. Дотронувшись до её губ большим пальцем, он заставил её разомкнуть их и выдохнуть его имя. — Хочешь ещё один? — спросил он на ухо.

В ответ на её тихое «да» он добавил ещё один палец, заставив её двигаться ему навстречу в более быстром темпе. Она была на грани — он уже научился определять это по маленьким сигналам её тела, таким, как, например, дрожащие коленки. И, видя это, ему было очень непросто остановить себя… но, помня о своём намерении, Юзу это сделал. Он вышел из неё и вытер свою влажную руку о её бедро. Женя выглядела подавленной и смотрела на него в замешательстве, не понимая, почему он остановился.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она своим хриплым от возбуждения голосом.

— Дразню тебя так же, как это делаешь ты.

— Что?.. — выдохнула она. — Юзу, ты не можешь…

— Почему? Могу. Но если ты хорошо попросишь, то я продолжу.

Она молчала с полминуты, кусая губы и, видимо, борясь со своей гордостью, но в итоге тихо попросила:

— Пожалуйста. Мне это нужно.

— Что пожалуйста? — серьёзно спросил он. — Что тебе нужно?

— Я хочу кончить, — сказала она, опустив глаза. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Но вместо того, чтобы её послушаться, он провёл своей большой ладонью от её бёдра к талии, по груди, а затем и шее, пока не открыл её рот. Нащупал её язык всё теми же тремя пальцами и дал ей облизать их, прежде чем вернуть их ей между ног, как она и просила. Теперь он дразнил её вход, не давая почувствовать их внутри, но, кажется, она уже была рада и этому. В том, как она сама тёрлась о его ладонь, было что-то отчаянное, и то, какой мокрой она была из-за него, вызывало у Юзу прилив самодовольства. Может, она и думала, что может вертеть им, как хочет, но сейчас она была полностью в его власти.

— Ну пожалуйста, — снова попросила она, заметно смущённая тем, что об этом приходится просить. — Юзу!

— Ты хочешь мои пальцы? — довольно улыбнулся он. — Тебе нравится, как я трахаю тебя ими, не так ли?

— Да, очень нравится, — выпалила она.

— Ты такая милая, когда меня хочешь, — сказал он и нежно поцеловал её в губы. — Давай. Кончи для меня. — И он наконец-то быстро задвигал в ней пальцами, дав ей то, чего она так хотела. Женя прильнула к нему, уткнувшись в его плечо, и, не прошло и минуты, как её накрыл мощный оргазм, передёрнувший всё её хрупкое тело. Юзуру обнял её покрепче и чмокнул в горячий лоб. — Молодец, малыш.

Они сидели так молча какое-то время. Тишину лишь пару раз нарушил звук машин вдалеке, заставивший её вздрогнуть. А потом он внезапно понял, что она плачет. Он собирался поднять её голову, чтобы убедиться в этом, но тут она слезла с него сама и села рядом, закрыв руками лицо. Её плечи сотрясались от слёз, и она издавала ужасные звуки плача, холодящие ему сердце.

Юзуру развернулся к ней и постарался обнять, насколько это было возможно.

— Ты чего? Детка? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

Он, конечно, догадывался, что мог немного переборщить, но ему не хотелось верить, что этим он вызвал её слёзы. Неужели он снова повёл себя как придурок? Разве он не должен был умолять её о прощении? С чего он вообще взял, что в том положении, чтобы над ней издеваться?..

— Ты злишься? Прости меня. Прости, если перегнул палку. Ты же не думала, что я правда оставлю тебя неудовлетворённой?

— Не в этом дело, — шмыгнула она носом. — Хотя… вообще-то, в какой-то момент я так и подумала. Иногда ты бываешь слишком жесток…

— Женя… Детка, я люблю тебя. Разве я смог бы так тебя мучить?

Она пожала плечами и вытерла под глазами слёзы, пытаясь успокоиться, но в ту же секунду по её щекам скатились новые. Ей было стыдно, что он заставил умолять его об удовольствии, а она это делала, наплевав на свою гордость. И на этот раз это вовсе не было частью постельной игры… Женя даже не думала, что это может так задеть её чувства.

— Извини, — попросил он, собирая губами слёзы. — Извини, извини, извини…

— Всё нормально, — с трудом выдавила она.

— Нет, не нормально. Секс это последнее, из-за чего я бы хотел, чтобы ты плакала. Прости… если сделал тебе неприятно.

— В том-то и дело, мне _было_ приятно. Точнее моему телу. То, что ты делаешь с ним… Я чувствую себя какой-то нимфоманкой из-за этого… — она усмехнулась сквозь слёзы.

— Это вроде бы не плохо? — улыбнулся он и пересадил её к себе на колени. — Прошу, давай проведём выходной вместе. Я так скучал по тебе. Я буду заниматься с тобой любовью весь день. И обещаю, я не буду… жестоким. Если ты, конечно, сама не попросишь.

Женя ничего не сказала, но ответила на его поцелуй, запустив руку в его волосы на затылке.

— Я только могу тебя попросить быть жёстким. Но не жестоким. Чувствуешь разницу?

— Да…

— Мы поедем сейчас? — спросила она с какой-то непривычно застенчивой улыбкой.

— Так ты согласна? — просиял Юзуру. — Можем и сейчас.

— Ну… — Женя немного замялась, прильнув к нему, как котёнок. — Ты же сказал, что будешь со мной заниматься сексом весь день. Хотя… может, лучше всю ночь?

— Я сказал любовью, — поправил он. — Но можно и ночь. — Теперь он был согласен на всё что угодно, а уж на это подавно.

— Я тебя так люблю…

— А я тебя. Иди за своими вещами, — Юзу похлопал её по ноге. — Я закажу какой-то еды. А то ты что-то совсем худышка. Надо бы тебя накормить.

— Я ем, — закатила она глаза, открыв дверь машины.

— Женя! Ты точно вернёшься? — спросил он. Почему-то внезапно ему стало страшно, что этого не случится.

— Конечно вернусь. — И послав ему свою самую обезоруживающую улыбку, она направилась к лестнице, покачивая своими шикарными бёдрами, от которых он не мог оторвать взгляда.


	18. Притормози

_Ноябрь 2020, Торонто_

— Это что сейчас было? — Юзуру проехал мимо неё, наклонив к ней голову, и критически осмотрел во весь рост.

— А что? — как ей казалось, она только что выехала очень хороший каскад. Но он, похоже, вновь нашёл, к чему придраться.

— Прыгаешь как сумасшедшая сегодня, — он неодобрительно смотрел на неё, наматывая круги рядом. — Ты бы успокоилась немного.

Женя удивлённо на него взглянула: от него это было особенно странно слышать. Но она быстро выкинула это из головы. Сегодня у неё было отличное настроение, как и в последние дни; она была полна энергии и решимости выжать из себя максимум на каждой тренировке, и ей вообще-то казалось, что всё идёт лучше некуда. Она не могла взять в толк, чем он может быть недоволен. Однако когда он снова сделал ей замечание, она уже напряглась.

— А ты кто, мой тренер? — огрызнулась она. — В чём твоя проблема, Ханю?

— Нет, я не твой тренер, — спокойно сказал Юзуру, скрестив на груди руки. Было очень сложно не смотреть на его мускулы в этой обтягивающей футболке. — Твой тренер, к несчастью, не так хорошо тебя знает. Он тебе этого не скажет.

— Не скажет чего? — растерялась она.

— Женя, притормози, — попросил Юзу. И так как они стояли на месте, она сделала вывод, что это он не в прямом смысле. В его взгляде читалось искреннее беспокойство — нечто такое, что она не очень привыкла там видеть. — Это всего лишь этап гран-при. А ты готовишься к нему, как будто это по меньшей мере чемпионат мира. Ты долго так не протянешь.

— Да что ты говоришь… — она нахмурилась и сложила руки так же, как он, не осознавая этого. — Это мой шестой взрослый сезон. Мы с Брайаном обо всём позаботились. Или ты считаешь, я до сих пор не умею распределять нагрузки? Смотрю, ты не самого высокого обо мне мнения.

— Я не говорю об умении. Конечно же, ты всё знаешь и умеешь. Но я… я не думаю, что ты всегда можешь контролировать себя. Ты сама этого не замечаешь.

— О чём ты?..

— О том, что у тебя это обычно плохо кончается. Сначала ты вся такая пламенная, слишком энергичная, и продуктивность зашкаливает. Уверен, тебе кажется, ты можешь свернуть горы. А потом… у тебя словно кончаются силы. И ничего не выходит, и ты становишься невыносимой.

По тому, как на секунду изменилось её лицо, он понял, что она прекрасно знает, о чём он. Но она ни за что этого не признает. Конечно нет.

— Почему ты просто не можешь порадоваться за меня? — спросила Женя. — У меня всё прекрасно. Всё наконец-то получается! Я правда чувствую себя уверенно. И это не «всего лишь» этап гран-при. Я должна его выиграть. И выиграю. Что бы ты там ни думал.

Юзуру немного насторожило то, как она сказала «должна», как сделала на этом акцент. Он видел, что она настроена оптимистично, но не мог не задуматься, откуда идут корни её слов. Она была второй на этапе во Франции, но если это её и расстроило, то она не подала виду. Всё, что она сказала: «Снова вторая», и это было сказано с улыбкой, однако он знал, что, как настоящая спортсменка, она не может быть счастлива. Ему было знакомо это чувство — жажда победы — и даже слишком хорошо, и уж особенно, когда не побеждал так давно, как она. Классика была не в счёт. Последний раз, когда она выигрывала этап гран-при, был… когда? три года назад? Это должно быть не просто удручающе, а убийственно, думал он, — по правде говоря, если б он был на её месте, то уже бы закончил. Он бы не выдержал быть в лучшем случае вторым. Но почему он тогда действительно не может за неё порадоваться? Почему так обеспокоен её небывалой работоспособностью? Её стремлением победить? Он понимал, насколько странно для неё это выглядит. Ей нужна была его поддержка, и хотя он стремился её оказать, сам понимал, что не справляется с этой задачей. Как обычно, всё было слишком сложно с ней. Но ему нужно было найти способ помочь; найти несмотря на то, что это был тот ещё квест.

Соревнования выпадали на предпоследние выходные ноября, а как раз перед этим был её день рождения. И хотя в этом году Skate Canada проходил в пригороде Торонто, она ясно дала понять, что отмечать не будет. «День рождения пройдёт на тренировке, — сказала она. — И потом, мне не очень бы хотелось на это отвлекаться». «Значит, мы не увидимся?» — с грустью спросил Юзуру, а она ответила, что только в понедельник. Но уже на следующий день улетать предстояло ему — эти расписания просто сводили его с ума. Долгие разлуки из-за соревнований были самым ужасным в их отношениях. Поэтому он решил, что проведёт с ней каждую свободную минуту, пока она здесь. И он остался посмотреть, как она тренируется, стараясь больше не раздражать её своими комментариями.

У неё действительно получалось. Она была в идеальной форме. Её скромный (по сравнению с тем, что было неделей ранее) чёрный костюм, состоящий из самых обычных леггинсов и водолазки, плотно облегал её подкачанное тело. Единственное, что ему не нравилось, это то, как она похудела, но он полностью понимал, зачем она это сделала. Она собиралась прыгать два четверных сальхова, один в каскаде, и он прекрасно знал, чего это стоит. Но то, как сильно она себя ограничивала, сколько работала и как горела желанием это сделать, убеждало его в том, что все усилия скоро окупятся. Он желал, чтобы окупились, больше всего на свете.

Юзуру понаблюдал за ней ещё немного, но вскоре, заметив, что она на него отвлекается, что обычно ей было несвойственно, ушёл в спортзал. И как только он это сделал, её азарт стал медленно спадать, пока она не ощутила, что чего-то ей не хватает. Осмотревшись вокруг, она поняла, что его присутствия.

***

Они договорились поужинать у неё дома, и он сидел в машине уже больше двадцати минут в её ожидании. И хотя Юзуру был терпелив, потихоньку его начинала бесить её безалаберность. Женя была до чёртиков пунктуальна, если дело касалось тренировок, но с ним почему-то могла позволить себе и такое. Он решил, что даёт ей ровно восемь минут — именно столько оставалось до получаса, а ему нравились ровные цифры, и если она не появится, то он идёт с ней ругаться. Конечно же, она не появилась. И с раздражением захлопнув дверь машины, Юзуру направился посмотреть, чем она занята.

К его удивлению, она по-прежнему была в зале. Всё ещё на беговой дорожке, где он её и оставил, когда уходил. «Да, я сейчас заканчиваю», — бросила тогда она. И вот, пожалуйста. Он подошёл к ней поближе, но скоро понял, что она не замечает ничего вокруг. Она даже не смотрела на себя в зеркало — её взгляд был устремлён в пустое пространство перед собой. Из ушей торчали наушники. Он встал сбоку от неё и осмотрел с головы до пят. Она выглядела такой маленькой в этих коротких шортиках и топике… Точно как подросток. Она бежала довольно быстро, но дыхание почти не сбилось, — только вспотела, и капельки пота скатывались по её шее, исчезая под плотной тканью чёрного топа. Внезапно ему расхотелось ругаться с ней. Взглянув на показатели на экране тренажёра, он увидел, что бегает она уже больше часа. И не успел он опомниться, как рука сама потянулась к большой красной кнопке «стоп».

Теперь-то она его заметила. Женя нахмурилась и, подстроившись под замедляющуюся дорожку, перешла на шаг.

— В чём дело? — спросила она, вытащив один наушник.

— Пора домой.

— Ох, чёрт, — она запрокинула голову, вытирая со лба пот. — Юзу, прости… Я совсем забыла!

— Всё в порядке.

— Пф-ф… Спасибо, что остановил меня… Я что-то совсем забегалась.

— Я и вижу, — сказал он. И, так как они были одни в отсеке для кардио, позволил себе снять её с дорожки. Её горячая кожа на талии была слегка влажноватой, но всё равно приятной на ощупь, и он задержался на ней руками, смотря в её виноватые глаза. Как же ему хотелось поцеловать её прямо там! Но он не посмел, опасаясь возможных последствий. — Поехали домой. Собирайся, — скомандовал он вместо этого.

— Но мне нужно в душ…

— Сходишь дома, — отрезал он. — Я жду тебя внизу через пять минут.

***

Она была готова через шесть и стояла рядом с его машиной со своим чемоданом в руке почти вовремя. Однако по какой-то причине медлила с тем, чтобы сесть в неё. Ему пришлось опустить окно:

— Ну что такое? Почему не садишься?

— Я… поеду на своей, — замялась она. — Если ты не против.

— И зачем это? — приподнял он одну бровь.

— Слушай… — Женя вздохнула, словно не решаясь сказать ему что-то. — Я тут подумала… Нам нужно пореже светиться в одной машине. Точнее… лучше вообще перестать светиться.

— Что? Женя… Не дури и залезай внутрь!

— Юзу, я серьёзно.

— Я тоже.

— Мне всё равно нужно забрать отсюда машину. Она будет нужна завтра утром.

— Зачем? — Снова она придумала какую-то ерунду, думал он. И испытывает его терпение. — Я переночую у тебя, и утром мы вместе поедем обратно. Я взял свои вещи. Или твоей маме так нужна машина?

— Нет…

— Тогда садись, — строго сказал он.

— Хорошооо, — недовольно протянула Женя. Закинула свой чемодан назад и села рядом с ним спереди.

Она молчала, пока они выезжали с парковки, но он видел, как она нервно постукивает ногой, с опаской поглядывая в окно. Что-то её волновало, что-то было у неё на уме, о чём он не знал… И он спросил:

— Ты в порядке? — Она кивнула. — Тогда в чём _на самом деле_ причина того, что ты не хотела ехать со мной?

— Я же тебе сказала. Будет плохо, если нас увидят вдвоём. Только это.

— Мы не так часто ездим вместе… Да и раньше ты не сильно об этом переживала.

Она молчала какое-то время, смотря в окно, а потом сказала:

— Потому что раньше за мной никто не следил.

Юзу резко повернулся к ней.

— Что?..

— Я уже говорила, — тихо произнесла она. — За мной кое-кто следит. Или ты думал, я это выдумала? — Женя усмехнулась и разочарованно покачала головой.

Он не мог ей в этом признаться, но такая мысль невольно приходила ему в голову. Возможно, он сам не хотел в это верить, потому что знал по своему опыту, насколько это выводит из равновесия, а возможно, ему казалось, что она это придумывает, чтобы его разозлить. Но неужели это было правдой?..

— Ты знаешь, кто это? — спросил он.

— Конечно. Она… не очень умная.

— _Она?!_

— Тебя это удивляет?.. Да, это девушка. Которая спалилась уже пару раз. Она знает, где я живу, и я видела её в супермаркете рядом с домом, потом возле соседнего подъезда и, кажется, один раз возле Крикета, — Женя поочерёдно загнула три пальца.

— Если ты знаешь, как она выглядит, нужно заявить в полицию, — серьёзно сказал Юзуру. — Это не шутки.

— Не надо, — отмахнулась Женя. — Что она мне сделает? Ей просто нравится думать, что она знает обо мне всё. Но она глупа. И даже не умеет нормально скрываться.

«А мы? Мы умеем?» — подумал вдруг он. Юзуру всегда был уверен, что они достаточно осторожны; порой ему даже казалось, что слишком. В Торонто жилось намного спокойнее, чем у него на родине, он всегда ощущал себя здесь более свободным. И, соответственно, считал, что уровень конспирации можно снизить. Они, разумеется, по-прежнему не появлялись в общественных местах вдвоём и ездили только друг к другу домой, используя чаще всего водителей. Однако порой за рулём был кто-то из них, так что они вполне могли засветиться в одной машине. Если представить, что кто-то следил за каждым их шагом, то этого было уже не скрыть. Но Юзу не мог жить с такой паранойей. Да, он был осторожен, но не зацикливался на этом. При этом считал, что немного зациклена Женя. Но неужели она была права, когда говорила, что им нужно быть _ещё_ аккуратнее? Может быть, ей это всё показалось?..

— А ты уверена, что… — начал он, но тут же был прерван.

— Конечно нет, — пробормотала она. — Конечно, мне померещилось. Просто забудь, ладно? Никто за мной не следит, у меня, должно быть, просто галлюцинации.

— Я хотел сказать другое! — горячо возразил он.

— И что же?

Но Юзу прикусил язык и с минуту молчал, размышляя над тем, куда идёт этот разговор. Он совсем не хотел с ней поссориться.

— Да ничего… — ответил наконец он. — Это глупость вообще-то. Хотел сказать, что это может быть просто безобидная поклонница. _Твоя_ поклонница. Но это в любом случае её не извиняет. Женя, серьёзно, если она доставляет тебе неудобства, лучше обратиться в полицию.

— Она просто смотрит… — Женя поджала губы. — Это немного напрягает. Но не думаю, что смотреть на людей — преступление. Всё, что меня волнует, это то, что мы можем попасться вместе. Не хочу, чтобы это нам навредило…

От одного взгляда на её лицо у Юзу ёкнуло сердце. Большие карие глаза были полны волнения, брови чуть нахмурены… и она снова кусала нижнюю губу. Он мгновенно ощутил такой сильный прилив любви к ней, что ему безумно захотелось её затискать. Но до её дома оставалось ещё пару минут, и он покрепче сжал руль, сосредоточившись на дороге.

— Значит, это наша последняя поездка вот так, — сказал он.

— Да, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Боюсь, что да. Так будет лучше для нас.

***

Спустя пять дней, на следующие сутки после своего двадцать первого дня рождения, она выиграла короткую программу на Skate Canada, официально сняв проклятие с этого турнира. Смотря на неё на большом экране в гостиной, Юзу был вынужден признать, что смотрится она уверенно. Она перестала осторожничать и в целом выглядела так, словно по-настоящему получает удовольствие от того, что делает. Он даже начал проникаться к её программе, хотя изначально был настроен скептически. Ему не нравилось, что она взяла такую заезженную музыку, и её платье было чересчур... Чересчур... каким? Он даже не мог подобрать корректное слово.

Она каталась под «I Put a Spell on You», и это была очень женственная, действительно сексуальная постановка (он был готов убить Джеффри Баттла). Её тёмно-бордовое открытое платье и губы такого же цвета заставляли его кулаки сжиматься. Он-то знал, что может быть на уме у мужчины, когда он видит перед собой _это_. По крайней мере, его собственные мысли были далеки от приличных.

Он с трудом мог объективно оценить её катание. Решил, что на повторе наконец сосредоточится, но эти крупные планы и замедленная съёмка вовсе не помогали. А эта её улыбочка в конце, так удачно пойманная камерой? Она словно насмехалась над ним, прекрасно зная, какой эффект может оказывать. Юзу не выдержал и, покачав головой, рассмеялся сам.

В этот день она была на высоте. И он только молился, чтобы этого запала ей хватило до завтра, потому что порой он кончался настолько внезапно... что она оставалась ни с чем.


	19. Десять в шестой степени

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, под которую катается Женя: Akira Yamaoka – I Want Love из Silent Hill

_Конец ноября 2020, Торонто_

Эйфория, переполняющая её, пока она позировала перед камерами со своей золотой медалью на шее, закончилась, не прошло и пяти минут. То есть она всё ещё была довольна и горда собой, и у неё было приподнятое настроение… но это не было абсолютным счастьем. В конце концов, медаль была просто куском металла на симпатичной ленточке, и хотя она являлась результатом её победы, радость от неё быстро сошла на нет, сменившись мыслями о том, что этого мало.

«Это всего лишь этап гран-при», — вспомнила Женя его слова. Ей хотелось тогда с ним поспорить, но теперь она была склонна согласиться. Вообще-то, она никогда не была из числа тех спортсменов, которые рассказывают сказки об одинаковой важности каждого старта. Любому дураку понятно, что этап гран-при и рядом не стоял даже с национальным первенством, — какой смысл обманывать? Но почему ей тогда было так важно его выиграть?..

В глубине души она знала почему. Ей хотелось доказать ему — и себе тоже, — что она не неудачница. В первую очередь ему. Хотя он много извинялся и повторил не один раз, что не имел этого в виду и так не считает, слова уже были сказаны и, в общем-то, было уже поздно. Женя могла простить практически всё. Но забыть? — нет, память была уже чем-то ей неподвластным. Отчего-то она помнила _всё_ самое плохое, что когда-либо ей говорили близкие люди, а он теперь был _самым близким_. Хотя ничего такого, если подумать, он не сказал. Ведь это было правдой: она действительно проиграла уже слишком много. Тогда почему это так её резануло? Не это ли зовётся правдой, которая колет глаза? Оне не знала. Зато она знала другое: она должна была доказать, что он ошибается. Но так как Skate Canada — это _всего лишь_ этап гран-при, теперь ей нужно выиграть что-то посерьёзнее.

Но сначала она собиралась немного повеселиться. В кои-то веки в Торонто были её друзья, и им предстоял целый день вместе, репетиция галы, что она всегда обожала, и, конечно, банкет. Что касалось самого гала-концерта, то она ещё должна была показать свой новый номер. Она поставила его сама — готовила ещё к прошлому этапу, но не успела, а ей хотелось, чтобы он был доработан до конца, до самой мельчайшей детали, поэтому он был закончен только неделю назад.

Музыка, которую она выбрала, требовала полной самоотдачи, а от того, насколько её любила, Женя даже чувствовала себя в некотором роде ответственной перед ней. Ей нужно было настроить себя определённым образом, поймать нужное настроение. А ещё она должна была быть искренней. Настоящей. Ей не нужно было никого играть, так как номер был о ней самой, но порой это было даже сложнее, чем изобразить некий образ. Для неё обнажить свою душу перед зрителем всегда было тем ещё испытанием. Но она знала, что это ценят, что люди чувствуют, когда им подсовывают подделку, а когда дают нечто настоящее. Поэтому она была готова раз за разом идти на это.

Однако в день галы она проснулась уже уставшей, что было абсолютно несправедливо. У неё трещала голова, она была голодна, но хуже всего было то, что ей не хотелось никого видеть, а этого уже было не избежать. В последние два дня вокруг неё было слишком много шума, и теперь она испытывала острую необходимость побыть в тишине одной. Люди ошибочно считали её чистым экстравертом из-за того, что ей нравилось внимание публики и она была этакой душой компании. Но мало кто знал, что это была только одна её сторона. Чаще всего она как раз таки спала, уступая место одиночке, которая любит покой, тишину… и полный уход в себя. Чрезмерное количество общения её, вообще-то, утомляло. Но, как это часто бывало, сегодня она была вынуждена взять себя в руки и быть со всеми, изображая веселье и неутомимость. А делать вид она умела так хорошо, что никому и в голову не пришло бы, что это неправда.

Никому, кроме одного человека.

***

Третий вечер подряд Юзуру проводил в гостиной перед огромной плазмой, катаясь вместе с ней своим сердцем. Всегда спокойный за неё, он сам не мог объяснить, почему в этот раз так сильно переживает. Он знал, что она в прекрасной форме, что она всё может. Но что в её голове? — это оставалось для него загадкой. Он видел: она стала как заведённая после того, как они поссорились. После того, _что_ он наговорил. При воспоминании об этом у Юзуру каждый раз пробегал холодок по венам. Он мог только надеяться, что не навредил ей своими словами, но, хотя она и сказала, что ему не пошатнуть её веру в себя, у него было гадкое чувство, что он это всё-таки сделал. Потому что как иначе было объяснить то, что с ней происходило?

Если по правде, то он был полностью готов к тому, что она провалится. Её голова не была холодной перед этими соревнованиями. Она тренировалась как какая-то маньячка, что всерьёз вызывало его беспокойство. И больше всего он боялся, что ей просто не хватит сил. Поэтому, когда она сорвала каскад в произвольной, он подумал, что это конец. Но стоило ей прицепить его дальше, и ему стало стыдно, что он в неё так не верил. Конечно, программа уже не была идеальной, но Женя выглядела счастливой, и он спокойно выдохнул, проанализировав её мимику в кике.

Ему всегда всё было понятно по её мимике. Он уже выучил, что означали даже самые мельчайшие изменения на её лице. Так что теперь, когда её выступление вот-вот должно было начаться, он точно знал, что что-то не так. Она явно нервничала, и он не мог не задуматься о том, почему сейчас — сейчас, когда всё самое сложное позади? То, как она долго выдохнула через чуть приоткрытые губы, заставило его подняться на ноги. И на следующие несколько минут он прилип к экрану.

_I want a cup that overflows with love  
Although it's not enough to fill my heart  
I want a barrel full of love  
Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart_

_I want a river full of love  
But then I know the holes will still remain  
I need an ocean full of love  
Although I know the holes will still remain_

Песня начиналась очень тихо и мелодично, и она смотрелась осторожной, делая все эти маленькие шажочки, словно боялась сбиться. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что эту мелодию где-то когда-то слышал. Но он забыл посмотреть, как называлась песня, потому что, как обычно, пялился на неё.

Сегодня она была в чёрных лосинах под кожу, напоминающих ему об Олимпиаде, и маленькой красной майке, которая явно делала этот тёмный образ более сексуальным. И ей очень шёл этот небрежный низкий хвост, и тёмный макияж глаз тоже. Смотря на неё, Юзуру вновь поймал себя на мысли, до чего же она симпатичная. За то время, что они были вместе, он привык к этому настолько, что иногда переставал замечать. Но порой к нему приходило некое озарение (как сейчас), и он напоминал себе о том, насколько ему повезло, что такая девушка, как она, вообще снизошла до его посредственной внешности.

Тут музыка неожиданно перестала быть спокойной, женский вокал усилился, и вот, он снова стал свидетелем того, как рвётся наружу её безумная сторона, прекрасная и в то же время немного пугающая.

_And this swiss-cheese heart knows  
Only kindness can fill its holes  
And love can dry my tears  
As pain disappears_

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity  
One drop of love from him  
And my heart's in ecstasy  
The high that is sending me  
Is most likely ending me  
I need a miracle and not someone's charity now_

С каждым движением то, что он видел, нравилось ему всё больше — и одновременно настораживало. Она была такой огненной… и вместе с тем словно сгорающей. Что было, вообще-то, логично. Ведь если ты горишь, то рано или поздно сгораешь дотла.

В тот момент, когда музыка будто внезапно закончилась, она резко затормозила, заставив снег лететь из-под своих ног, что выглядело очень кинематографично. Ему показалось, она чуть не упала, но затем продолжила после секундной паузы с ещё большим запалом.

_Fill up my heart with love  
Oh, you'd be amazed at how little I need from him  
To feel complete here and now  
Stirring within me  
Are these feelings I can't ignore  
I need a miracle and that's what i'm hoping for_

— Как она держит образ, — услышал Юзу из-за спины, когда вновь начался припев.

Это была его мать, которая застыла в дверях, проходя мимо гостиной. Её привлекло, что он так увлечённо смотрит. Оказалось, что фигурное катание — конечно же, что ещё? Но потом она увидела Евгению, и всё стало ясно как белый день. Порой ей было всё ещё непривычно, что в жизни её сына теперь не одно помешательство, а целых два.

Юзуру вздрогнул от неожиданности и взглянул на неё, но буквально на мгновение, тут же вернувшись к пылающим карим глазам на экране. «Боюсь, это не образ», — хотелось ответить ему, но он промолчал. Она вдруг показалась ему совсем выдохшейся. Ещё бы — она выжала из себя всё. Лучше бы она этого не делала… Почему она никогда его не слушает?

— Красивая девочка, — снова сказала мать, словно речь шла о какой-то незнакомке, а затем ушла в свою спальню, оставив его одного.

На этот раз он даже не обернулся, полностью поглощённый своими мыслями. Он смотрел, как девушка, которую он любит, раскланивается перед публикой с самой трогательной улыбкой на свете, и не мог от неё оторваться. Ему казалось, он видел в её глазах слёзы. «Она не просто красивая девочка, — мысленно ответил он маме. — Она намного больше, чем это. Разве ты не видишь?»

Он должен был это пересмотреть, причём как можно скорее. Даже не так — у него просто _чесались руки_. Было чувство, что он сейчас увидел что-то важное, вот только не мог до конца понять что… И отчего-то ему стало грустно и тревожно из-за этого, а ещё очень сильно захотелось оказаться с ней рядом.

Но этот воскресный вечер пришлось коротать в одиночестве. Он дождался, пока запись с галы не появилась в сети, а потом пересмотрел её примерно десять раз подряд, каждый раз находя в ней всё новое. Это был невероятно сильный номер, а ещё очень продуманный — вплоть до каждого жеста, до каждого взгляда. Неужели она поставила его совсем сама?.. Если так, то он готов был снять перед ней шляпу. Это её умение было чем-то, в чём она его превосходила. Но он не испытывал зависти по этому поводу. Только бесконечное восхищение. «Я фанат, ты же в курсе? — написал он ей в их чате. — Ты такое вдохновение. Обожаю тебя».

Она не ответила, что было неудивительно. Он и не ждал от неё ничего до завтрашнего утра, только надеясь, что она хорошо проведёт время и позволит себе отдохнуть. В последнее время она была слишком к себе строга. Вскоре ему пришло уведомление, что цветы, которые он заказал для неё ещё утром, доставлены, и Юзу удовлетворённо ушёл ужинать. А всего спустя полчаса, чего он совершенно не ожидал, она ему позвонила.

— Это что, от тебя? — сразу спросила Женя без какого-либо приветствия.

Впрочем, он сразу понял, что речь шла о розах.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил он, всё ещё удивлённый тем, что она звонит в это время.

— Спасибо. Я узнала твой почерк… Не понимаю только, что ты тут написал, — в трубке послышалось какое-то шуршание, и он представил, как она прижимает телефон к плечу.

— Что ты не поняла?

— Вот эти цифры. Десять и шесть. Точнее шесть над десяткой.

Он не удержался и закатил глаза, хотя она и не могла его видеть.

— И ты не понимаешь, что это значит? Разве не ты любила математику в школе?

— А это тут при чём?

— Что пишется справа над цифрой?

— Не знаю, — пробормотала она. — Я сейчас не могу думать. Я устала.

— Это показатель степени, Женя.

Молчание. И наконец:

— Ох, точно! — Он слышал, что она улыбается. — Ты… целуешь меня десять в шестой степени? То есть миллион? Ты целуешь меня миллион раз?! — она звучала как ребёнок, который наконец-то разгадал сложную загадку.

— Да, — подтвердил он.

— Это так мило…

— Ты что, напилась там? — спросил Юзу. — Где ты вообще?

Снова длинная пауза, и слышно только её дыхание.

— В номере. Но я абсолютно трезвая.

— Что ты там делаешь? Разве ты не должна сейчас быть на банкете?

— Я ушла, Юзу. Сказала, что болит голова, и ушла.

Тут он напрягся:

— А на самом деле?

— На самом деле просто хотелось побыть одной. Не могу никого больше видеть. Вообще-то я собираюсь домой. Не хочу оставаться тут на ночь.

Тут Юзу остановился посреди кухни с пустой чашкой в руке, напрочь забыв, что собирался с ней делать. Ему совсем не понравилось, как прозвучало то, что она сказала.

— Твоя мама приедет за тобой? — напряжённо спросил он.

— Не-ет… Она опять у своего, эм, друга… Ты знал, что они вчера были вместе на соревнованиях? Я всё ещё не могу в это поверить. И они опять умотали к нему за город. Боже, это так странно, — усмехнулась она. — Когда твоя мама ведёт себя как девочка. Но в любом случае… машина у меня. Я приеду сама.

— Нет! — возразил он. Вышло отчего-то чересчур резко. — Вызови такси. Нет, давай я попрошу кого-то забрать тебя?

— Не надо, — отрезала она. — Хочу побыть одна, я же сказала. Как раз покатаюсь немного.

— Женя…

— Ну что?

— У тебя всё нормально?

— Да, всё чудесно.

 _Чудесно_. Ну конечно. Почему ему так слабо в это верилось? Может быть, потому, что раньше эта девушка не сбегала с банкетов. А может, потому, что раньше она была счастлива, если становилась победительницей. Но он ей больше не верил, когда она вела себя так странно. Сначала она утверждает, что с ней всё в порядке, а потом ставит себе такие программы… Конечно…

Но Юзу знал, что не в его силах ей попрепятствовать, и он ответил:

— Ладно. Значит… катайся. Когда накатаешься, можешь приехать ко мне.

— Я люблю тебя, Юзу, — сказала она, проигнорировав его предложение.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — ответил он, и она сразу повесила трубку.

***

Прекрасно зная, что превышает скорость, Женя гнала по трассе, не замечая ничего вокруг. Дорога была почти что пустая, и она наслаждалась скоростью, одиночеством и тишиной, в которой слышался только звук двигателя и колёс, скользящих по влажному, ещё не высохшему после дождя асфальту. Музыку включать не стала — и так была утомлена тем количеством шума, который сопровождал только что окончившиеся соревнования. А подъезжая к городу, поймала себя на мысли, что с радостью бы развернулась и сделала петлю туда и обратно. Однако её уже клонило в сон, и от идеи пришлось отказаться.

Но на втором же светофоре её сонливость резко ушла: прямо за ней снова была серебристая Ауди, которую она уже мельком видела на шоссе, потому что та имела наглость её обогнать, а затем на предыдущем светофоре. И хотя это ещё совсем ничего не значило, её ни с того ни с сего охватила тревога. Женя попыталась присмотреться к водителю в зеркале заднего вида, но уставшие глаза не позволили ей разглядеть, кто это был.

Из-за тревоги она сбилась с пути и свернула совсем не туда, куда надо. И вот, уже третий светофор подряд эта машина была за ней. Ей тут же вспомнилась девчонка, которая следила за ней у дома. Могла ли это быть она? И если да, то как она её выследила? От этих мыслей все её внутренности словно скрутило жгутом. Тут Женя поняла, что даже не может сказать, где находится, — эту часть города она совсем не знала. Ей нужно было срочно взять себя в руки, а она всё думала о том, как поедет домой и что будет делать, если этот кто-то заедет за ней на подземный паркинг, где она будет в ловушке. Эта мысль в самом деле вызвала у неё панику.

Увидев указатель сетевого гипермаркета, Женя свернула направо и вскоре оказалась возле гигантской открытой парковки. Не задумываясь, она въехала на неё, не сбавляя скорости, как вдруг, повернув голову, увидела, что серебристый автомобиль поехал себе по дороге дальше. Когда же она вновь посмотрела прямо, то поняла, что ещё немного — и впишется в столб с рекламным щитом.

Женя затормозила и резко вывернула руль, но, судя по звуку и лёгкой встряске, столб всё же задела. Это был первый раз, когда с ней случалось нечто подобное. Ни разу за три года вождения ни одной, даже мелкой, аварии, ни одной царапины на машине, ни проколотой шины… Она считала себя хорошим водителем. Оказалось, она не была им.

Выключив двигатель, она сидела несколько минут в оцепенении, не решаясь выйти наружу, и размышляла над тем, как позволила панике взять над собой верх. Бессмысленной, абсолютно нелепой панике. Затем собралась с силами, вылезла из машины и, увидев вмятину на бампере и разбитую фару, выругалась себе под нос.

Её практически не волновали поломки, но стоило ей представить, как близкие начнут за неё беспокоиться, когда узнают, и ей тут же захотелось самоустраниться. «Фак! Фак, фак, фак, — бормотала она, схватившись руками за голову. — Что же я сделала?»

Как ей было объяснить это кому-то? Рассказать, как ей показалось, что её преследуют, и она потеряла контроль над собой. Какой же это позор… Юзу и так порой посматривал на неё, как на сумасшедшую. Юзу… Он точно этого не поймёт. Он станет её ругать. От этой перспективы у неё моментально защипало в глазах, и, вернувшись за руль, она горько расплакалась, уже предвидя новую ссору. Она не могла этого допустить.

Как раз в этот момент зазвонил лежащий на пассажирском кресле мобильный. Увидев его имя, она быстро вытерла слёзы, глубоко вздохнула и взяла трубку, придав голосу максимальную невозмутимость, на которую только была способна. Ей пришлось сделать вид, что ничего не случилось… Но соврать, что он ей сейчас не нужен, она не смогла бы даже себе. Ей надо было только снова услышать его приглашение — и она ответила, что будет у него через двадцать минут.

Конечно будет. Потому что среди всего сумасшествия жизни только он мог вернуть ей потерянное спокойствие духа и здравый смысл.

***

Его объятия были странно утешительными — или, по крайней мере, такими казались. Как будто он всё чувствовал или даже знал, несмотря на то что она не рассказала ему о случившемся. Он прижимал её к себе обеими руками и немного покачивал, губами касаясь её виска. И оттого, с какой нежностью он это делал, у неё на глаза навернулись слёзы. Порой, в такие моменты, она находила себя ошеломлённой тем, что кто-то может быть к ней настолько добр. Чем она только заслужила это?..

Но она знала, что должна сказать это, потому что с утра он всё равно сам всё увидит:

— Я побила машину.

Она тут же почувствовала его напряжение. Он не разомкнул своих рук, но застыл и перестал её покачивать.

— Как? И где?

— Неудачно припарковалась у супермаркета… Но совсем чуть-чуть, ничего страшного. Просто немного не рассчитала.

— Господи, Женя, — он вздохнул и чуть отстранился, смотря на неё очень внимательно. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Нет, — призналась она, снова заставив его застыть. — То есть… да. Я цела. Серьёзно, на мне ни царапины.

«Тогда почему твоим первым ответом было нет?» — хотел спросить Юзу. Но тут он увидел, как по её щекам скатились слёзы, и он спросил:

— Почему ты плачешь?

Но она помотала головой и только уткнулась лицом ему в ключицу. Её руки вцепились в края его белой футболки, что тоже было довольно странно.

— Я так устала, Юзу, — она шмыгнула носом. — Так устала…

«Господи, только не это», — его сердце прямо-таки упало от этого. _Так он и знал_. Ну почему всё должно быть именно так с ней?..

— Тогда давай уложим тебя в постель? — мягко предложил он.

Она кивнула, размазывая по лицу слёзы.

***

Она лежала перед ним на его огромной кровати, куда он только что её принёс, всё ещё полностью одетой, но явно не собиралась раздеваться сама. К счастью, она больше не плакала, и он позволил себе немного её поддеть:

— Ты совсем обнаглела, да? Думаешь, если ты победила, тебе можно всё?

Женя слабо улыбнулась и закивала головой, сделав невинные глаза. Когда его руки нашли у неё на талии резинку леггинсов и потянули за неё вниз, она промямлила:

— Если это то, что нужно сделать, чтобы Юзуру Ханю снимал с меня одежду, то я готова повторить…

Это было забавно. Они оба прекрасно знали, что для того, чтобы он её раздевал, им не нужен особый повод. Он и так это делал уже тысячу раз — правда, при других обстоятельствах. Вслед за леггинсами он снял с неё толстовку, и, когда она осталась перед ним в чёрном бралетте, уставился на него, задумавшись, что делать дальше.

— Ты пялишься! — пожаловалась она.

— Имей совесть, — закатил он глаза. — Я скучал по тебе. — Но затем он встал, направился к своему шкафу и спустя минуту выудил из его недр её майку, которую она здесь однажды забыла.

— Не-ет! — тут же раздался её возмущённый возглас. — Я хочу твою!

— Ла-адно, — проворчал Юзу и вытащил аккуратно сложенную футболку, такую же точно, как та, что была на нём. — Но только попробуй её украсть. — И, снова присев рядом с ней в постели, попытался натянуть её на ей на голову. Как вдруг она увернулась.

— Ты не всё снял, — заявила Женя. — Что за халтура? Ты же не думал, что я буду спать в лифчике?..

Он так на неё посмотрел, словно хотел спросить: «Серьёзно?», но быстро сдался под её настойчивым взглядом. Потянул за тонкие лямки и, стараясь не пялиться, как она выражалась, на её грудь, спустил бралетт до талии. Он собирался снять его через низ, но тот в итоге застрял, что вызвало её смех.

— Юзу, ты что, правда думал, что мой зад пролезет через него? — улыбалась она. — Я, конечно, тоненькая, но не настолько.

— Ты и правда очень тоненькая, — заметил он. — Вон, рёбра уже торчат. Не пора ли остановиться? — И наконец снял бралетт ей через голову, растрепав её тёмно-вишнёвые волосы по подушке. Не успела она ответить, как он быстро надел на неё футболку.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она. И в следующий момент он погасил ночник.

Женя слышала, как он разделся, прежде чем залезть к ней в постель и накрыть их обоих одеялом. Он подмял её под себя, как всегда это делал, и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Спокойной ночи.

Но… было одно «но»: ей уже не хотелось спать. Точнее… спать то хотелось, и она была по-прежнему уставшей, но сон просто не шёл, и она уже знала, что проворочается час или два, прежде чем он придёт к ней. Она пролежала не двигаясь несколько минут, что показалось ей целой вечностью, но в итоге заёрзала в его объятиях, проверяя, уснул ли он. Конечно, он не уснул.

— Ну что ещё? — спросил он. — Почему не спишь? Я думал, что ты устала.

— Так и есть. Просто не могу уснуть…

— Почему?

Тут она развернулась к нему лицом:

— Может, потому что ты не поцеловал меня?

— Я не?..

— Да, Юзу. Ты забыл, — по-детски пожаловалась она.

У него по спине пробежались мурашки, оттого каким нежным был её голос. Обычно он бывал другим, но, когда она говорила тихо, мог быть и таким, что звучало очень соблазнительно.

Найдя в темноте её губы, Юзу прижался к ним, а спустя секунду почувствовал, что она приоткрыла рот. Позволив ей углубить поцелуй, он вскоре понял, что снова тонет в ней. Теплота её тела, эти мягкие губы, то, как она отрывалась от него буквально на мгновение, чтобы вдохнуть, и снова возвращалась к нему, постепенно разжигало в нём всё больший огонь. Под одеялом быстро стало жарко — до такой степени, что у него на лбу проступила испарина. Она спустилась губами по его подбородку на шею и нежно втянула его кожу зубами, но тут… тут он вспомнил, чем это кончилось в прошлый раз, и ему пришлось отстраниться.

— Женя, балда, что ты делаешь? — спросил он, включив ночник. — У меня же соревнования. Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с засосом?

— Ой… Извини. Я забыла, — покраснела она. — Но _вообще_ … тебе нужны костюмы с закрытой шеей.

— Да-а? А ты _вообще_ должна была спать. Что с тобой сегодня?

— Я бы хотела. Но я уже не усну, — пожала она плечами. _Не после этих поцелуев_. Её смущённая улыбка была просто очаровательной. — Я подумала… Может, мы могли бы, ну, быстро заняться сексом?

Глаза Юзуру округлились от этой её прямолинейности.

— Быстро?.. — переспросил он, садясь в постели.

— Ага. Ты мог бы просто… — она прикусила губу, — трахнуть меня, как тебе хочется.

Он внимательно смотрел на неё, лежащую перед ним с этими её растрёпанными волосами и горящим взглядом, и ему почему-то вспомнилось её вечернее выступление, в котором она… просила любви? Казалось, это было так давно, хотя на самом деле прошло всего несколько часов.

— Нет, я не собираюсь тебя _просто трахать_ , — ответил Юзу, смотря ей в глаза. — Я буду тебя любить… долго и много, как ты того заслуживаешь. Либо… либо ничего не будет.

Она шумно выдохнула, раздумывая над этим предложением. Вот теперь сон как рукой сняло. В памяти всплыл их прошлый выходной, когда они помирились и, как и обещал, он занимался с ней _любовью_ , заставляя терять голову. Он делал её такой счастливой и влюблённой… что ей неизменно хотелось ещё.

— Начинай, пожалуйста, — тихо попросила она.

И Юзу, вновь выключив свет, накрыл её тело своим и вернулся к тому, чем они занимались. Его горячий шёпот на японском, что иногда случалось в моменты близости, вновь навёл её на мысль, что она _должна_ наконец выучить этот язык. Но вскоре это перестало её волновать, как и всё остальное… кроме его губ и рук на её теле.


	20. Оставь его в покое

_Конец ноября 2020, Торонто_

В это холодное и туманное осеннее утро в Торонто им обоим было тепло и уютно у него на кухне. Они закончили завтракать, и теперь она сидела у него на коленях, ковыряя кусочек пирожного, которое он пытался заставить её есть. Юзу аргументировал это тем, что она не отметила свой день рождения, и даже воткнул в него одну свечку, но в неё просто больше не лезло. Когда он сам отломил вилкой кусочек и поднёс ей ко рту, она увернулась, проворчав ему на ухо:

— Ну хватит, я правда не могу. Ты хочешь, чтобы меня стошнило?

— А тебя тошнит? — он приподнял брови. — И давно это у тебя?

— Что? — не поняла она его намёка. — Нет, но точно затошнит, если я съем это. Я объелась, понятно?

Но стоило ему положить ей руку на живот, как до неё дошло.

— Юзу! — воскликнула она, почему-то смутившись, оттого как он улыбался. Он в ответ обнял её покрепче и коснулся губами шеи.

Он всё ещё был под впечатлением от их утра и ночи вместе. Это было чистое умопомешательство, но он был так счастлив с ней, что оно начинало казаться ему нормой. Её непослушные волосы, ещё чуть влажные после душа, напоминали ему о том, чем они занимались получасом ранее в его ванной. И его снова разрывало от этой любви. Проведя рукой по её щеке, он взял её за подбородок и повернул к себе, смотря на её рот. Юзу моментально вспомнилось то, что она им делала, стоя перед ним на коленях, пока по её прекрасному телу стекала вода. Кажется, это было новым лучшим зрелищем в его жизни.

Тут он увидел, что её губы шевелятся, и запоздало до него долетел её голос:

— О чём это ты там думаешь?

Она смотрела на него, сощурив глаза.

— Да так… Ни о чём, — соврал он.

— Выглядишь мечтательным.

Он переместил ладони ей на бёдра и легонько сжал их. На ней были крошечные шорты, которых было почти не видно под той футболкой, что он дал ей вечером. Ей очень шло. Ему хотелось тискать её бесконечно, когда она выглядела так по-домашнему уютно и мило.

— Я думаю о том, как буду скучать по тебе, — сказал он. Хотя в его голове всё ещё был их секс в душе, он решил, что в переводе с пошлого на нормальный это примерно одно и то же. Тот факт, что в ближайшее время он больше не сможет прижать её к стене душевой, его ужасно расстраивал. Им предстояло провести шесть дней порознь, и хотя это было лишь тренировкой перед тем, что ожидало их зимой, ему уже хотелось кричать от несправедливости.

— Я тоже буду… — грустно улыбнулась она. — Но у тебя ещё есть шанс сделать так, что мы поедем на следующие соревнования вместе.

— У меня _есть шанс?_ — засмеялся он. — Ты ничего не перепутала?

— М-м, вроде бы нет. Но знай, что я в тебя верю, — Женя ткнула его в грудь своим маленьким пальцем.

И он был готов её снова расцеловать, как вдруг на кухне совсем не вовремя появилась Юми. Юзу заметил лёгкое недовольство на лице матери, но оно быстро исчезло, сменившись вежливой полуулыбкой.

Её появление заставило Женю заёрзать у него на руках в попытке встать (он всегда замечал её неловкость в присутствии мамы), но Юзу крепко её сковал, не дав это сделать. Юми поздоровалась с ними по-английски, но затем извинилась и перешла на родной язык.

Женя сидела, опустив глаза, и пыталась разобрать, что та говорит, но у неё едва получалось. Она узнавала некоторые слова, и ей удалось расслышать, что Юми чем-то недовольна, — кажется, его внешним видом, — на что Юзу ответил, что он у себя дома, но дальше они затараторили так быстро, что она уже совсем перестала что-либо понимать. Ей было ясно только одно: они препирались, отчего она чувствовала себя весьма неловко.

Внезапно Юми снова заговорила по-английски, что было куда более медленно:

— Женя, я говорю, что к нам сейчас приедет Наоми-сан.

— Хорошо?.. — кивнула Женя, не совсем понимая суть этого объявления. — Ясно. — Почему-то первым делом ей представилась Наоми Кэмпбелл. Которая, конечно, не могла туда заявиться. — А кто это?..

— Мой новый менеджер, — первым ответил Юзу и скривил рот.

— Ага… Так вы хотите, чтобы я ушла? — уточнила Женя, на что он громко цокнул.

Глаза Юми расширились:

— Не-ет! Нет конечно, милая, я только хочу, чтобы мой сын привёл себя в порядок, и побыстрее. Это важный гость для нас.

— А-а… Ну, хорошо? — Но японка продолжала настойчиво на них смотреть, и Женя поняла, что та ожидает какой-то поддержки. — Эм… Юзу? Кажется, тебе пора собираться, — пришлось сказать ей. — Твоя мама говорит, что к вам едет…

— Наоми, — закончил он за неё. — Да, я в курсе. Ла-адно, буду готов через пять минут. — И он погладил её по бедру, намекая на то, что нужно вставать, совсем не замечая, как Женя покраснела от того, что он сделал это прямо перед матерью.

Они уже были на выходе с кухни, когда Юми остановила его жестом и, указав на шею, строго сказала:

— И чтобы я этого не видела больше, ты меня понял?

Женя заметила, что на её лице больше не было вежливой улыбки, и она не могла не задаться вопросом, на кого обращён этот гнев. Она подозревала, на неё. Но Юзу это, кажется, не сильно волновало: он только усмехнулся и, держа её за руку, потащил за собой вверх по лестнице. Как только они оказались в спальне, он прижал её к закрытой двери и посмотрел на неё таким взглядом, что у неё внутри всё снова перевернулось.

— Кажется, твоя мама разозлилась, — сказала она, опустив ресницы. — У меня теперь такое чувство, что я перед ней должна извиниться…

— Конечно, — коварно улыбнулся Юзу и припугнул её: — Сейчас отправишься просить прощение. Только сначала выучишь по-японски.

— И что я должна ей буду сказать? Простите, что поставила засос вашему сыну?..

— Ну да. Разве я тебе не говорил, что в Японии так принято? — серьёзно спросил он.

Его губы были практически возле её, он запустил руку ей в волосы, и, так как они стояли вплотную друг к другу, ей становилось всё сложнее игнорировать его эрекцию. Женя тихонько выдохнула. Если бы она уже не слышала от него несколько баек о том, что принято в Японии, то, возможно, даже поверила бы. В первые пару раз она и правда была достаточно наивной, чтобы попасться, дав ему повод для смеха, но не теперь. И она помотала головой, не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта.

— Ты пойдёшь и скажешь… знаешь что? — пробормотал он, обдавая своим горячим дыханием её шею. — Что засос это ещё не худшее… Ты скажешь: «Простите, что заставляю вашего сына хотеть меня двадцать четыре часа в сутки».

— О… Может, мне ещё показать ей это? — спросила она, оттянув круглый вырез своей футболки.

Его глаза потемнели при виде багровых пятен на её обнажённой груди. Кажется, больше ей не надеть свои топики… Не в ближайшее время.

— Лучше ей этого не видеть, — усмехнулся он.

— Ну почему, зато будет знать, что ты тоже не паинька…

Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но он тут же заткнул ей рот поцелуем, настойчивым и горячим, который явно мог перерасти во что-то большее… если бы только не звук машины, подъехавшей только что к дому. Юзу неохотно от неё оторвался:

— Чёрт. Я бы так хотел остаться с тобой.

— Юзу… Переодевайся быстрее, — выдохнула она. — И мне ещё нужно тебя замазать.

Пока он искал одежду, Женя выглянула в окно. Она совсем не ожидала это увидеть, но из блестящей чёрной машины с откидным верхом, который сейчас был впрочем закрыт, только что вышла миниатюрная и стройная японка, которой на вид было не больше лет, чем Юзуру. И хотя она знала, что японская молодость очень обманчива и на самом деле этой девушке может быть как тридцать пять, так и сорок, она была поражена тем, как та выглядела. В её представлении _менеджер_ был намного менее привлекательным…

За несколько секунд, что та шла от своего элегантного автомобиля к крыльцу дома Ханю, Женя успела пристально её рассмотреть. Приталенное пальто верблюжьего цвета, клетчатый шарф и вместительная сумка были лишь частью того, что ей сразу понравилось. У девушки был вкус. Её чёрные, как смоль, волосы были настолько ровно пострижены, словно она только что вышла из парикмахерской, и даже с высоты второго этажа Женя видела, насколько симпатично это личико с фарфоровой кожей. Прямая осанка японки тотчас заставила её расправить плечи. Она пыталась найти в ней хотя бы один изъян, но не могла.

И тут она увидела, как входная дверь дома открылась и на пороге появилась Юми. Две женщины радостно расцеловались, словно были уже хорошо знакомы, и обменялись тошнотворно милыми приветствиями. Но хотя они претили ей, Женя с некой грустью задумалась о том, что её никогда здесь так не встречали. Она не могла с собой ничего поделать — в её голове сию же минуту замигала красная лампочка. _Угроза_. Но затем, за секунду до того, как Наоми-сан вошла в дом, она заметила её промах с обувью. Как это сразу не бросилось ей в глаза? Она же была обута в ужасные, старомодные ботильоны на шпильке, которые совсем не подходили к образу! Довольная своим обнаружением, Женя отвернулась от окна с кривоватой улыбкой. Как вдруг наткнулась на Юзу, который уже был одет и держал в руках её косметичку.

— Что ты там застряла? — спросил он. — Я не могу понять, где тут тональный крем.

— О… Его там нет… — смутилась она. — Я им обычно не пользуюсь. Вот, — немного покопавшись внутри, она вытащила маленький тюбик. — Консилер. — И выдавив его на палец, аккуратно размазала ему по шее.

— Эй… — Юзу поймал её за руку, когда она закончила. — Всё хорошо? — Ему показалось, она приуныла.

— Ага.

— Я надеюсь, это ненадолго, — сказал он, прежде чем поцеловать тыльную сторону её ладони.

— Ничего. Я всё равно хочу спать, — ответила Женя.

Это было правдой: внезапно на неё накатила такая усталость, что ей захотелось зарыться в его разобранную постель и не вставать до вечера.

— Тогда ложись, — сказал он.

И перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, нежно коснулся её губ своими.

***

Когда через день он улетел в Китай, ей стало безумно тоскливо. Она не знала, что с ней, но всё просто стало валиться из рук, и даже на тренировках она не могла до конца сосредоточиться. Возможно, это и не было связано с ним, но атмосфера в клубе без Юзу и половины команды, отсутствующей с ним вместе, всегда бывала заметно другой. Это постоянное чувство, что чего-то не хватает, сидело где-то глубоко внутри, не позволяя тем не менее настроиться на работу должным образом. Но сейчас всё осложнялось ещё и навязчивыми мыслями о том, что через две недели Финал Гран-при, а она совсем не готова. Она понятия не имела, откуда они взялись. Ещё недавно у неё было чувство, что ей подвластно абсолютно всё. Но теперь… теперь ей казалось, она ничего не может. Тут она вспоминала, как он просил её притормозить, и только сильнее злилась — то ли оттого что его не послушала, то ли оттого что он был слишком умным и проницательным, то ли оттого что сама не могла понять себя.

Но она прислушалась к нему хотя бы в чём-то, когда он просил проверить гормоны, и наконец-то пошла и сдала анализ, чего не делала уже какое-то время. После того как из неё выкачали несколько пробирок крови, Женя испытывала лёгкую слабость. К счастью, тренировки с Гисленом в этот день начинались после обеда, так что она могла ещё вернуться домой, чтобы прийти в себя. Она и так была сама не своя из-за того, что встала слишком рано. Ей срочно нужно было доспать ещё пару часов.

А ещё ей нужно было что-то сладкое. Она вообще-то не была сладкоежкой, но сейчас ей срочно был необходим шоколад. Поэтому по дороге из клиники она зашла в супермаркет. И ощущая себя какой-то сомнамбулой, Женя бродила по рядам в больших наушниках в поисках долбаной шоколадки. Как вдруг ей показалось, что в проходе мелькнуло что-то знакомое. Она скорее почувствовала это, нежели увидела. И перевесив наушники на шею, вышла в широкий проход. Никого. Никого, кроме пары работников зала. Неужели ей и правда просто показалось?..

Её сердце забилось быстрее от этой неприятной мысли. Ей совсем не хотелось верить, что она сходит с ума и ей мерещатся вещи. Она ведь в здравом уме, так? Конечно. «Я же не какая-то психичка», — сказала она себе и, наконец вспомнив, где в магазине отдел со сладким, направилась в него решительным шагом.

И вот, опять. В конце торгового ряда снова мелькнула дутая серая куртка и чёрная кепка. Это была она, без всяких сомнений. Её преследовательница. На этот раз Женя ей даже обрадовалась: сейчас глаза ей точно не могли врать. Сама не зная, что собирается делать, она быстро пошла следом за девушкой. «Я просто подойду и спрошу, что она хочет», — подумала она. Но, как назло, та резво прошла мимо касс и сразу исчезла в автоматических дверях на выходе. Женя разочарованно вздохнула: ей не хотелось бросать свои покупки. К тому же… «Вообще-то, это плохая идея», — сказала она себе, вспомнив, что Юзу просил её быть осторожней.

К тому моменту, когда она расплатилась, незнакомка уже напрочь вылетела из её головы, и, надев обратно наушники, Женя включила погромче музыку, чтоб не уснуть. Но ровно спустя минуту случилось то, чего она никак не ожидала. Зря она потеряла бдительность. Зря так быстро забыла, зря снова погрузилась в свои мысли… О чём она вообще думала? Ах, да, о том, как её бесят симпатичные азиатки с идеальной кожей и двумя дипломами… то есть такие, как Наоми-сан. Если точнее, то ей снова вспомнилось, что та полетела в Пекин вместе с Юзу, потому что после соревнований он должен был участвовать в каком-то нелепом мероприятии с новым спонсором, и Женя задумалась о том, чем они занимаются в эту минуту. Вот прямо сейчас. В тот момент, когда… когда кто-то толкнул её со спины — и она, совсем не готовая к этому, полетела вперёд, не успев собраться.

Это был довольно сильный толчок. Такой, что её откинуло на добрых пару метров вперёд. Она успела только выставить перед собой руки, тут же содрав их об асфальт, однако это не помогло ей не упасть на одно колено. Она была настолько дезориентирована этим падением, что даже не сразу обернулась. Когда же она это сделала, то увидела бегущую прочь девчонку из супермаркета — та как раз добралась до ждущей её машины, села назад, и они рванули с места, тут же исчезнув за поворотом. Женя с трудом распрямилась, поморщившись от боли в колене, и с ужасом уставилась на свои кровоточащие ладони. Ну почему она не надела перчатки?.. У неё было чувство, что она потянула одно запястье. Не говоря уже о том, что могло быть с её коленом, которое неприятно ныло. «За что мне это?» — подумала она, взглянув вверх на хмурое небо. Но ответа на нём, конечно же, не было, и ей ничего не осталось, кроме того, чтоб медленно поковылять домой.

***

Позже она узнала, за что ей это. Она собиралась на тренировку и, перекладывая вещи из своей сумки-шоппера, с которой была с утра, обнаружила, что ей подбросили послание. Это была милейшая открытка со щенятами, внутри которой красным маркером было написано: «ОСТАВЬ ЕГО В ПОКОЕ». Давно она такого не получала. И уж тем более ни разу не находила ничего похожего у себя в сумке. От этой мысли у неё пошли мурашки. Не от того, что было там написано, — это уже было не ново, а от того, насколько близко к ней был тот, кто это подкинул. Наверняка это сделали как раз перед тем, как её толкнуть, — она тогда совсем ничего не видела. Женя поставила открытку на полку — как сувенир и в качестве напоминания, что ей придётся рассказать об этом. Но не сейчас. Сейчас ей не хотелось никого пугать. Матери не было — уехала в трёхдневное путешествие по провинции со своими друзьями; а Юзуру и Брайана она не могла отвлекать от предстоящих соревнований. Поэтому она молча промыла свои ссадины, смазала кремом, надела тренировочные перчатки и отправилась в Крикет.

Но всего спустя полчаса стало понятно, что дискомфорт в колене не даёт ей тренироваться в полную силу, и ей пришлось сообщить об этом Гислену. Не сказать, чтобы он этому обрадовался. Вскоре они были вместе в травмпункте, и, пока она сидела на кушетке в ожидании снимка, он ходил рядом с ней по кругу, чем изрядно её напрягал. Он скрестил на груди руки и почёсывал подбородок, время от времени сокрушаясь, как же так получилось. Ей хотелось накричать на него из-за этого. Особенно от его слов о том, что перед Финалом Гран-при ей бы «стоило быть аккуратнее». Он всё ещё думал, что она споткнулась, — неудивительно, что он считал её дурочкой. Но стоило ей услышать очередной его комментарий, что «сейчас травмироваться никак нельзя», как она не выдержала и призналась, что её толкнули.

— Что-о?! — повернулся к ней он с округлившимися глазами.

Но тут из соседнего помещения вышел доктор.

— Так-так, Евгения, — сказал он, поправляя очки на носу. — Кажется, всё не так страшно. На этот раз обошлось лёгким ушибом. Но я бы посоветовал ограничить нагрузки на эту ногу хотя бы на несколько дней. Сама посмотришь по ощущениям, — и он задумчиво постучал своим длинным пальцем по коленной чашечке её правой ноги. — И пожалуйста, никаких прыжков.

И поймав напряжённый взгляд Гислена, Женя уже знала, что сейчас ей придётся всё ему рассказать, хочется ей этого или нет.


	21. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива

_Конец ноября 2020, Торонто_

Внезапный звонок в дверь в пол-одиннадцатого вечера вывел её из трёхдневного транса, который продолжался будто бы целую вечность, и, взглянув в глазок буквально на секунду, она распахнула входную дверь с вмиг участившимся пульсом. Юзу вошёл внутрь не медля, заставив её попятиться. Выглядел он почему-то слишком серьёзным и даже строгим. Хотя, вообще-то, она догадывалась почему.

Расстегнув свою куртку резким движением, он приблизился к ней почти вплотную и, взяв её за подбородок, пронзил таким взглядом, что у неё душа ушла в пятки. Она прекрасно знала этот взгляд. Но никогда подумать не могла, что он может быть адресован ей. Вообще-то, она была уверена, что это взгляд для запугивания соперников, взгляд, которому должен покориться лёд… И это было что-то такое далёкое, телевизионное, словно ненастоящее, что, поймав его на себе и так близко, она просто лишилась слов.

— Я надеюсь, ты посмотрела в глазок? — спросил он ледяным голосом. От этой непривычной строгости и того, как жёстко он держал её лицо, у неё вдруг защипало в глазах. Женя попыталась отвернуться, но у неё получилось лишь отвести взгляд.

— Да, — выдохнула она.

— Да? Непохоже. Ты открыла спустя секунду.

— Я поняла, что это ты. Чего мне ещё было ждать?

Увидев слёзы в её глазах, он чуть смягчился. Отпустил её, сделал шаг назад и осмотрел её в полный рост. На ней был маленький махровый халатик белого цвета и пушистые тапочки; вьющиеся волосы ещё не высохли после ванной. Похоже, она только что вышла оттуда и собиралась спать.

Тут из глубины квартиры раздался голос её мамы, видимо спрашивавшей, кто пришёл. Женя крикнула ей в ответ, но как-то напряжённо, — он уловил своё имя среди того, что она сказала.

— Пойдём, мама спит, — куда тише и нежнее произнесла она, прежде чем потянуть в свою комнату, вновь поразив его тем, как по-разному может звучать её голос, когда она говорит на разных языках.

Плотно закрыв дверь, она повернулась к нему и обняла себя руками. Молчание, повисшее между ними, делало атмосферу в комнате ещё более накалённой. Внезапно Юзу подошёл к ней и опустился на одно колено. Женя замерла, не уверенная в том, что он собирается делать. Затаив дыхание, спустя мгновение она почувствовала, как его ладони легли ей на бёдра, а затем медленно спустились по ногам вниз. Склонив к нему голову, она увидела, что он смотрит на её колено, и её руки опустились сами собой. Он выругался шёпотом и провёл большим пальцем по уже зажившим маленьким шрамам.

— Ты думала, я не узнаю об этом? — спросил он, подняв к ней глаза.

— Н-нет… Я так не думала.

Тут он взял её за руки и развернул её содранные ладони к себе. Разумеется, он всё знал. Она даже не хотела спрашивать откуда. Об этом, похоже, знали уже абсолютно все — было удивительно, что инцидент ещё не просочился в сеть.

— Тогда почему ты мне не сказала?

Ох, кажется, он был зол — это прозвучало жёстко. Его взгляд в этот момент был нечитаемым.

— Как я могла? — спросила она в ответ. — Ты был на соревнованиях. Я не хотела тебя отвлекать. Не могла тебя… сбить.

— Сбить? — медленно повторил он и поднялся на ноги.

То, как он это произнёс, каким-то образом тут же заставило её прочувствовать всю глупость сказанных ею слов. Но, как будто этого было мало, её язык уже продолжал сам по себе:

— Ничего такого не случилось, Юзу, чтобы на это стоило отвлекаться. Это просто… пустяк. Я не понимаю, почему все ведут себя так, будто стряслось нечто ужасное. Меня всего лишь толкнули.

— Лучше замолчи, — предупредил он. — Это не пустяк. Совсем не пустяк! Это… Это реальный сталкер, и это опасно.

— Раньше ты так не считал, — пробормотала она.

Это его задело — Женя увидела, как вспыхнули его глаза, и тут же пожалела, что это сказала. Даже если поначалу он не относился всерьёз к её опасениям, сейчас он был сам не свой. Ей не стоило припоминать ему это.

— И я жалею об этом! — воскликнул он и тут же отвернулся от неё, запустив руки в волосы. Пытаясь успокоиться, он повертелся немного на месте, как вдруг застыл, словно что-то заметил.

Женя проследила за его взглядом. Он смотрел на открытку, которую она так и не убрала с книжкой полки. И тут, к её ужасу, он потянулся к ней. Она попыталась ему помешать, но он, будто чувствовал что-то неладное, остановил её одной рукой и, достав открытку, раскрыл её.

— Что это?.. — спросил он, отбросив её на стол спустя секунду, будто та была проклята. — Откуда это взялось?

— Было у меня в сумке, — призналась она. Об этом она сказала только маме и полицейской, которая брала у неё показания. Говорить об этом Юзу она вообще-то не планировала, но раз уж он сам увидел…

— И почему… почему она стоит здесь?! — судя по голосу, он уже был явно на грани.

— Я не знаю? — она чуть пожала плечами, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и сама сейчас разрыдается. Весь этот неловкий разговор вызывал у неё плохое предчувствие. Он вёл себя очень странно — почему-то был строг с ней и зол, хотя она ничего не сделала. И ей становилось всё больше не по себе от того, к чему это всё ведёт.

Обычно она бы ответила ему тем же: вспылила бы, и они бы начали препираться, и, может быть, ударили бы друг друга пару раз… Но не сегодня. Сегодня у неё совсем не было сил на это. Она была такой уставшей от этой драмы, которую всем так нравилось создавать вокруг неё, что у неё просто закончились моральные ресурсы.

И тут он схватил её за талию и притянул к себе. Его руки, держащие её с неожиданной осторожностью, оказались очень успокаивающими. И Женя позволила себе расслабиться самую малость, чувствуя, как тает в них.

— Что с коленом? — тихо спросил он, смотря ей в глаза. — Болит?

— Нет. Почти нет, — пробормотала она, покачав головой.

— Даже не думай врать мне, Женя. Я знаю, что ты не прыгаешь.

«Господи, если б я только знала, что Гислен такое трепло, я бы ни за что ему об этом не сказала», — пронеслось у неё в мыслях. Если бы она могла предвидеть, какую панику это вызовет, она бы вообще промолчала. Не сказала бы ни единой душе. Стала бы осторожнее и не ходила больше одна, но, по крайней мере, ей не пришлось бы испытывать на себе эти бесконечные волнение и жалость со стороны окружающих, которые заставляли её чувствовать себя виноватой и… слабой. Она буквально не переносила, когда за неё кто-нибудь волновался. Но вышло так, что она заставила волноваться всех.

— Делаю так, как мне сказали, — ответила она, отведя от него глаза. — Оно правда почти не болит. Это всего лишь ушиб. Я бы легко могла получить такой и на льду.

— А рука? — не унимался он.

— Потянула запястье. Всё нормально.

— Женя…

— Ну что? Что? Пожалуйста, не надо делать из этого трагедию! Мне и так… — она не договорила.

— И так что?.. — спросил Юзу, взяв её лицо двумя руками, что было намного нежнее, чем то, как он держал его до этого. Его просто выводило, что она отводит глаза. И слёзы, которые она пыталась сморгнуть, снова поднимали у него в душе такие чувства, которых он до неё и не знал. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что им есть название.

— …плохо, — закончила она. — Я теперь не могу даже выйти одна, Юзу. Мама сошла с ума. Мне нельзя брать машину, нельзя банально сходить в магазин, она будет возить меня на каждую тренировку, и забирать будет тоже она. У меня такое чувство… что я беспомощный ребёнок! Мне как будто не двадцать один, а тринадцать!

Увидев, как у неё из глаз покатились слёзы, он прижал её к своей груди, не выдержав больше смотреть на это. Он слишком хорошо знал то, что она испытывает. То, что она описывала, очень сильно напоминало ему… собственную жизнь. Только он привык к ней давно, уже почти не сознавая своих лишений. Он знал, что у него, как таковой, нет свободы, почти смирился с тем, как многим приходится жертвовать. Но он не мог и подумать, что ей придётся столкнуться с чем-то, хоть отдалённо напоминающим это. Он ни за что не желал ей такой жизни. «Тогда зачем ты втянул её в отношения? — спросил его внутренний голос. — Ведь это было неизбежно». Юзу тут же потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от него.

— Мне так жаль, — только и смог сказать он, крепче её обняв и покачивая из стороны в сторону. — Что я могу для тебя сделать?..

— Ничего, Юзу. С этим ты ничего не можешь сделать, — шмыгая носом, ответила Женя. — Просто будь со мной, иначе жизнь будет совсем ужасной.

Он замер от этих слов, потому что это было то же, о чём он сам иногда думал. Какой была бы жизнь без неё?.. Он уже даже не помнил, какой она реально была, хотя это было всего год назад. Должно быть, жалкой и убогой. Хотя иногда вполне себе сносной (это когда он что-нибудь выигрывал). Но в основном всё-таки жалкой… и очень, просто очень одинокой. А то, как она попросила об этом?.. Как будто почувствовала, какие мысли были у него в голове последние сутки. Ведь нехотя он подумал — да, на минуту, но всё же подумал, — что, может, им будет лучше расстаться, чтобы случившееся не повторилось. Но он был слишком большим эгоистом, чтобы воспринимать эту идею всерьёз. Он всегда им был: и когда решил заполучить её, словно очередной трофей, прошлым летом, и теперь, когда её жизнь стала напоминать его, но, хотя это ещё можно было остановить, он ни за что не стал бы лишать себя такого удовольствия. Такого, как… её любовь.

— Я буду, — тихо произнёс он, сжимая её тонкую талию. У него было чувство, что она ещё похудела с момента их последней встречи — Юзу подозревал, что это из-за нервов.

— Скажи это. Пообещай, что мы будем вместе, — внезапно потребовала она. То, как она на него смотрела… О, этим большим и заплаканным карим глазам он готов был пообещать что угодно.

— Конечно будем, — сказал он. — Никто не посмеет забрать тебя у меня. Я обещаю.

— Пусть только попробуют, — её глаза зло сверкнули, и в следующий момент она поцеловала его в губы, что было немного беспорядочно, но так горячо и приятно, что он моментально почувствовал, как оттаивает лёд в его сердце. Ему было так хорошо от неё, что мысль о расставании сейчас же показалась ему особенно кощунственной.

Она сняла с него куртку, которая тут же упала на пол, и вернулась к своим мокрым поцелуям, прижимаясь к нему вплотную. Её руки были в его волосах, и то, как она их оттягивала, вызывало у него мурашки по рукам и шее. Наконец-то, после целых суток, когда он ощущал себя полностью потерянным, несмотря на свою победу, всё снова становилось на места благодаря ей. У Жени была эта поразительная сила — сделать дурацкий мир лучше в одно мгновение. Насколько же нелепо было то, что этот самый мир не хотел её рядом с ним…

— Ты останешься? — спросила она на ухо.

— А ты хочешь? — несмотря на то что прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос, ему было важно услышать это.

— Очень хочу. Нет, не просто хочу… Я нуждаюсь в этом.

— Мне ведь не нужно пойти и спросить разрешение у твоей мамы? — наконец улыбнулся он впервые за вечер.

— Она спит.

Пара секунд — глаза в глаза — и она уже торопливо расстёгивала его джемпер. Юзу застыл, сдавшись от её напора, и молча наблюдал за её действиями. В такие моменты ему нравилось остановиться ненадолго и позволить ей делать, что она хочет, смотря на неё. Он обожал видеть её такой. Эти дикие глаза, покрасневшие щёки, её настойчивость и экспансивность — она становилась похожей на наркоманку, которой срочно нужна доза. И это было так не похоже на девушек, с которыми он был до неё! Те строили из себя святую невинность. Но она — она была огнём. Никто никогда не хотел его так, как она, никто не давал ему этого чувства. Осознание этого каждый раз, как в первый, сводило его с ума.

— Закрой дверь, — попросила она. Но он замешкался, и она сделала это сама, а когда вернулась к нему, подтолкнула к своей кровати. — Боже, я так хочу тебя, — пробормотала она ему в шею, расстёгивая его ремень. — Я так скучала без тебя всю неделю. Ты скучал по мне?

— Ты спрашиваешь! — его руки наконец остановили её и потянули за поясок у неё на талии.

— Я думала о тебе по вечерам… Так хотела тебя рядом…

— Ооо…

Она не была уверена, к чему относится это «ооо». Возможно, это была реакция на то, что под её халатом ничего больше не было, а может, на её признание. Но то, как его глаза блуждали по её телу, заставило её поёжиться от того, что он хотел с ней сделать. Он вдруг стал таким серьёзным… Когда он был таким, она никогда не могла предсказать, что будет в следующий момент.

Но он снова удивил её, когда его руки нежно легли ей на талию, притягивая ближе к себе, а затем двинулись вверх, пока не дошли до её груди. Он приоткрыл её халатик и двумя большими пальцами коснулся сосков. Женя вздрогнула, чувствуя, как они напряглись от его касания. Он тут же улыбнулся ей одними глазами, не сводя их с её лица.

— Не закрывай глаза, — сказал он. — Смотри на меня. — И опустил одну руку к её промежности, отчего она вздрогнула снова. — Боже… Смотрю, ты уже готова, — ухмыльнулся он, но тут же снова стал серьёзным: — Я тебя так люблю. Так чертовски тебя люблю…

Она не знала, сколько они целовались так, пока он ласкал её рукой, но скоро её ноги стали подкашиваться в буквальном смысле. Ей пришлось обвить его шею, чтоб не упасть. Почувствовав её слабость, он уложил её на кровать, быстро стянул с себя брюки и боксеры и вошёл в неё. Она тут же выгнулась ему навстречу, проведя по своему телу руками. Её веки потяжелели, но она всё ещё смотрела ему в глаза, как он и просил, хотя это уже давалось с трудом.

— Кажется, я долго не протяну, — призналась она, постанывая от его движений.

— Я тоже, тише. Ты можешь не быть такой шумной? Как я буду смотреть в глаза твоей маме?

— Она же спит, Юзу, — напомнила она, и тут же нарочно простонала ещё громче, смотря на него с вызовом. Ему пришлось наклониться и заткнуть ей рот поцелуем.

И он задвигался в ней так быстро, как только мог, крепко держа за бёдра, на которых завтра, скорее всего, останутся синяки, и приближая их обоих к финишу. У него на лбу от этой бешеной скорости сверкали капельки пота. Но он собирался дать ей всё, что мог сейчас, несмотря на собственную усталость. На неё у него всегда были силы. Даже после долгих перелётов.

— Кончишь в меня? — попросила она хрипло.

— С удовольствием, — усмехнулся он и вскоре упал на неё, прижимая к себе.

Они лежали какое-то время в тишине, слушая только биение своих сердец, пока она не заворочалась под ним. Тогда он вышел из неё и лёг рядом, накрыв их одеялом. Она улыбнулась ему так смущённо и мило, что его губы тоже тотчас растянулись в улыбке.

— Что? — спросил он, уложив рукой её растрёпанные волосы.

— Ты классный, — она заулыбалась ещё шире.

— Да? — хмыкнул Юзу. — Может, мне просто повезло, что твой бывший был импотентом?

Женя прыснула:

— Он не был импотентом, Юзу. Просто ему было по фигу на меня. Он думал только о себе.

— О… Я, надеюсь, не думаю только о себе?

— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Ты… С тобой всё по-другому.

— С тобой тоже…

— Если честно, я думала, так не бывает. А потом я боялась, что со временем мы поостынем. Но я так безумно хочу тебя каждый раз, что, похоже, это никогда не кончится.

— Вау… Что это за вечер откровений, Женя? — спросил он, устраиваясь поудобнее на одном локте. — Хотя мне нравится, продолжай.

— Это всё. Но ты можешь тоже что-то сказать…

— Ладно…

— Что тебе больше всего нравится в сексе? Ты придумал? — Когда она спрашивала его в прошлый раз, он никак не мог найти ответ.

— Да. Я понял.

— Иии?..

— Смотреть на твоё лицо, когда ты кончаешь, — признался он.

— Нееет! — Женя закатила глаза. — Оно, наверно, выглядит ужасно…

— Ты балда, оно выглядит прекраснее всего в этот момент, — и Юзу приложил ладонь к её щеке. Это была чистая правда: он обожал то, какой уязвимой и полной блаженства она становилась, а понимание того, что такой её сделал он, наполняло теплом его сердце.

— Ну, а на самом деле? — всё не могла поверить она.

— На самом.

— Обними меня, — попросила Женя, и он тут же объял её двумя руками, прижав к груди. — Я люблю тебя, Юзу.

— А я тебя.

— Юзу… — она вдруг подняла к нему голову. — Могу я что-то спросить?

— Конечно.

— Что с этой Наоми-сан?

— А что с ней? — удивился он. — Она заноза в заднице.

— О… — Женя даже немного смутилась. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он подумал, что она ревнует, но вместе с тем хотелось разузнать побольше. А впрочем, пусть думает, что хочет, решила она. — А сколько ей лет?

— Не знаю? — пожал он плечами. — Где-то тридцать, я думаю. А что?

— Она симпатичная, да?..

— Ну-у… — он скривился. — Не то чтобы очень.

— Перестань, — Женя ткнула его кулаком в грудь. Она могла презирать другую женщину, могла завидовать или считать стервой. Но не признать, что девушка хороша? Это уже было за пределами её понимания.

— Это ты перестань, — усмехнулся Юзу. — Я сказал не очень, значит не очень. Или она _тебе_ нравится?

— Нет, мне она не нравится _вообще_.

— Тогда почему мы говорим о ней в постели?

— Не знаю… — она опустила глаза и снова уткнулась ему в грудь.

— Нет, знаешь, — улыбнулся он своей всезнающей улыбкой. — Ты пытаешься выяснить, нравится ли мне мой менеджер. Так вот: ответ нет. Единственная девушка, которая мне нравится, лежит сейчас рядом со мной. Хотя это сильное преуменьшение. И ты, надеюсь, знаешь об этом.

Он только услышал, как она тихонько вздохнула, разочарованная тем, что он её раскусил. Но потом она села в постели и поцеловала его, шепнув на ухо: «Знаю». После чего встала, запахнула свой халатик и ушла в ванную.

***

Только утром он понял, что произошедшее, возможно, повлияло на неё куда хуже, чем ему показалось изначально. Всё ещё валяясь в постели, он слышал, как она ссорится с мамой в соседней комнате. Когда она вернулась в спальню, её глаза были на мокром месте, но она быстро нацепила на лицо улыбку, явно не желая говорить об этом. Она сказала, что мама зовёт их завтракать, и, так как отказываться было неприлично, ему пришлось встать, привести себя в порядок и явиться на кухню. И Жанна была с ним очень вежлива, и, кажется, искренне желала накормить его своей стряпнёй, но оттого что сама Женя задерживалась уже на добрых пять минут, ему не лез кусок в горло. В конце концов он извинился и сказал, что сходит за ней.

Осторожно приоткрыв дверь её комнаты, он увидел, что она лежит на застеленной кровати. Поджав под себя ноги, с ладонями между бёдер она выглядела такой маленькой… Но что заставило его замереть на месте, так это её убийственный взгляд в никуда, который вызвал у него мурашки… но не только их. Ещё он вызвал у Юзу большие сомнения, что она так уж в порядке, как утверждала. Хотелось бы ему знать, что происходит у неё в голове. Он жалел, что не может туда просто взять и влезть и во всём разобраться.

Но стоило ей увидеть его, как она подорвалась и резко села, словно он застукал её за чем-то неприличным. Этот её взгляд, холодящий душу, моментально пропал, сменившись очередной недоулыбкой. Юзу подошёл и сел перед ней на корточки, взяв её за руки.

— Извини, — сказала она. — Я как раз собиралась прийти.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, лучше остаться дома сегодня?

— Это ещё почему? — Женя нахмурилась. — Я еду на тренировку. И так пропустила уже слишком много.

— Ты уверена?

— Конечно, — и она тепло ему улыбнулась, почти убедив в том, что всё замечательно. — Я же ещё собираюсь на Олимпийские игры. Как ты понимаешь, мне надо тренироваться, чтобы туда попасть. Не говоря уже о ФГП, который… на следующих выходных. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я выиграла?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, — ответил он, смотря ей в глаза. — И здорова во всех смыслах.

— Я счастлива, Юзу, — тихо сказала она. Прозвучало неубедительно. — И кстати, я сдала анализ. Результаты пришли, — она кивнула на стол, где лежал открытый конверт. — Со мной всё в полном порядке. Ты рад?

Он встал и, взяв бумаги с результатами, быстро пробежался глазами, сравнивая их с референсными значениями. Всё было действительно в норме. Но почему-то это его не успокоило, а только больше ввело в замешательство.

— Пойдём позавтракаем, — Женя забрала у него из рук распечатку. — Я такая голодная.

И она потянула его на кухню, уже улыбаясь как ни в чём не бывало самой светлой своей улыбкой. Но он уже не мог купиться на это, всё ещё видя перед собой тот странный взгляд.


	22. Сверхмассивные чёрные дыры

_Середина января 2022, Торонто_

Он лежал в своей спальне и смотрел в одну точку несколько часов кряду, обдумывая этот день, который теперь поистине можно было назвать самым ужасным днём в его жизни. Месяц назад он думал, что не может быть ничего хуже того дня, когда они расстались, но сегодня… _сегодня_ превзошло даже это. Оно доказало ему, как он ошибался.

Юзу всё ещё прокручивал в голове объявление, сделанное Брайаном в начале их послеобеденной тренировки. Он собрал их всех — тех избранных, что без всяких сомнений ехали на Олимпийские Игры. Джейсон, Катя, Джозеф, Джун… и он сам. Он устроил это перед всеми. Юзу всё ещё не мог простить ему, что он не поделился с ним для начала отдельно, никак не предупредил. Нет, вместо этого он собрал их перед собой в полукруг… и объявил, что Женя больше не будет тренироваться в Крикет Клубе. И хотя их тренировки уже давно были построены так, чтобы они не пересеклись, когда Юзу это услышал, его сердце просто рухнуло вниз.

Выбор слов их общего тренера был мучительным. «Итак… Мне хотелось бы кое-что прояснить, так как вопросы будут возникать в любом случае, — начал Орсер со своей тревожной миной, с которой никогда не мог совладать. — Я знаю, что вам будет тяжело это слышать, — вздохнул он и выдержал паузу. — Но один боец нас покинул. Сошёл с дистанции. К сожалению, Женя приняла решение прекратить тренировки, так что больше вы тут её не увидите. Давайте отнесёмся к этому решению с уважением. Оно ей далось нелегко».

И в этот момент все глаза были устремлены на него. Четыре пары самых разных глаз уставились на Юзу в немом вопросе. Он знал, что они хотели спросить. _Как такое может быть?_

Он почувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет. Все его внутренности будто скрутили и перевязали жгутом. Он на автомате сделал лёгкое движение назад, чтобы выйти из полукруга. Но они всё продолжали на него смотреть, будто он имел прямое отношение к этому объявлению. Разумеется, так и было… Но они не должны были показывать, что знают это! Раньше все делали вид, что не в курсе их отношений. Но, похоже, сейчас они не могли себя контролировать.

— Но… Но как это? — первым нарушил молчание Джейсон. Юзу не мог смотреть в его тёплые карие глаза, в которых сейчас была… злость? — Она завершает карьеру?

— Боюсь, что да, — Брайан поджал губы.

— Это из-за Олимпиады? — спросила Катя с явным беспокойством на лице, обнимая руками своё крошечное, всё ещё детское тело.

— Да, как вам известно, Женя не прошла отбор, — сухо ответил тренер. — Для неё продолжать стало бессмысленно.

«Так как это было её целью», — мысленно добавил к его словам Юзу.

— Но как же… тот _дополнительный_ отбор? — снова Джейсон. — Разве её не хотела посмотреть федерация?

— Хотела. Но она откровенно была не в форме, — разочарованно сказал Брайан. Но тут его лицо переменилось, словно он понял, что сболтнул лишнего. — В общем, вопрос закрыт.

— Но как же…

— Вопрос закрыт, — более строго повторил он. — Вы можете связаться с ней напрямую и поддержать в этот сложный момент, что очень поощряется. Но я бы не хотел больше поднимать это здесь. — И он хлопнул в ладоши, пытаясь отвлечь их: — А теперь за дело! У нас много работы!

Но, конечно, после такого известия уже ничего не могло привести их в себя. Атмосфера на катке стала совсем безрадостной, ни у кого больше не было того боевого настроя, с которым они занимались до этого. Юзуру вспомнил, как однажды она сказала ему, что всё пространство Вселенной пронизано струнами. Если так, то теперь эти струны жалобно стонали, играя самую грустную мелодию в мире. Джейсон катался как в воду опущенный, да и Катя была заметно опечалена. Но, конечно, они не могли чувствовать себя хотя бы вполовину так плохо, как чувствовал себя он.

Для него это было буквально хуже всего. Хуже того, что они расстались. Хуже сотен падений с четверного акселя. Хуже травмы лодыжки, растяжения связок. Хуже самых плохих его выступлений. Хуже серебра, бронзы и даже того, чтобы оказаться ниже подиума. Хуже преследующих фанатов и жёлтой прессы. _Хуже всего, что случалось с ним в жизни._

Потому что как так может быть, чтобы _она_ не каталась? Он не мог перестать задаваться этим вопросом, который приносил ему одновременно и мучения, и странное удовольствие. Если быть точнее, ему нравилось мучить себя им: казалось, что он этого заслуживает. И всё-таки, _как это_? Вообще не кататься? _Ей_? Ему казалось, для неё это сродни самоубийству. Его сердце разрывалось, когда он думал, что она бросила дело всей своей жизни, бросила что-то, чем так долго жила и дышала… Что она сейчас чувствовала? И вообще, как же так? Да, как так?!

Конечно, он слышал, что ей было сложно в последнее время, что у неё едва что-либо получалось. Но знание того, что она, несмотря ни на что, продолжает, немного его успокаивало. Как будто, пока она каталась, мир ещё был в порядке. А стоит ей перестать, как он рассыпется на части. И вот, он посыпался. И тут Юзу начинал думать, не мог ли он это предотвратить, и снова и снова прокручивал в памяти ту сцену, свидетелем которой случайно стал несколько дней назад.

Это действительно было чистой случайностью, потому как они не должны были встретиться в Крикете в одно время. Всё их расписание было построено так, чтобы этого избежать, не говоря уже о том, что они никогда больше не занимались на одном катке (он перешёл на дополнительный, вроде как уступив ей основной). Юзуру шёл с тренировки, сопровождаемый, как обычно, Кэйташи — своим амбалом-телохранителем, который, как тень, следовал теперь за ним повсюду. И он не знал, что заставило его остановиться и заглянуть через окно в двери, ведущей на лёд, — возможно, предчувствие, а возможно, некая ностальгия, — но он сделал это… и его сердце тут же сжалось от того, что он увидел.

Она была там — в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Даже в этой гигантской чёрной толстовке, так непохожей на всё, что она носила на тренировках прежде, он тут же узнал её фигурку. Её ноги, её коньки и тёмные волосы, собранные в пучок. Она сидела, опустившись на одно колено перед деревянной скамьёй, — ему показалось, поправляет ботинок. Но только присмотревшись, он понял, что она плачет. Её плечи подрагивали, а маленькие руки в чёрных перчатках только что вцепились в скамью. Тут же к ней подъехала Трейси и обняла, а затем попыталась поднять, но Женя не поддалась ей. И его первым и самым естественным порывом было броситься к ней. Несмотря на то, что они не виделись уже месяц, несмотря на то, что она, вероятно, совсем не хотела его сейчас встретить. Он остро почувствовал, что должен быть рядом в эту минуту, что должен помочь ей. И он уже раскрыл было дверь, собираясь рвануть туда, как вдруг его схватили сзади, и он вернулся на своё место спустя секунду. Дверь закрылась прямо перед его носом.

Кэйташи. Этот здоровый громила. Хотя в целом он был славным парнем, Ханю ненавидел его всем сердцем за то, насколько он был сильнее. Он был под два метра ростом, и его плечи были в два раза шире, чем у него. Это был, казалось, не человек, а просто долбанная машина: мощная, быстрая, бдительная, исполняющая указания чётко и без промедления. _Но не его указания._

— Кэйташи… Мне _надо_ туда, — попытался Юзу. — Ты понимаешь? Ты должен понять.

— Я понимаю, — сказал телохранитель, и в его глазах действительно был заметен проблеск сочувствия. — Но я не могу позволить вам этого. Не заставляйте меня применять силу, мне бы этого не хотелось. Вам пора домой.

Разумеется, он всего лишь выполнял свою работу. Которая заключалась в том, чтобы сопровождать его от дома до Крикет Клуба, терпеливо сидеть во время тренировок, на которых уж точно ничто, кроме льда, не угрожало его безопасности, и отвозить обратно, а также следить, чтобы он не вступал в контакт… _с нежелательными лицами._ Так что Юзу пришлось сдаться. Он один последний раз взглянул на каток, где Женя размахивала руками, что-то горячо объясняя Трейси и пытаясь одновременно утирать слёзы, и он сам пошёл прочь, не дожидаясь, пока его заставят и он вновь будет чувствовать себя униженным.

Вернувшись в тот день домой, он разругался с матерью. Он знал, что хамит ей, но не мог остановиться: ему хотелось, чтобы она тоже страдала, как он. Поэтому, когда она поставила перед ним чашку травяного чая, который был призван его успокоить, он раздражённо смахнул её на пол. А потом, когда она стала лезть и сюсюкаться, пытаясь привести его в чувства, он накричал на неё, высказав всё, что думает о её идее с охраной. Он не стал говорить ничего о Жене, о том, как ему нужно было быть с ней рядом, а ему не позволили. Он только говорил о нарушении своих прав и свобод и о том, каким ущемлённым он себя чувствует. Но это было тогда. А сегодня…

Сегодня он совсем не был настроен разговаривать. Поэтому, вернувшись домой и обнаружив в гостиной мать и Наоми-сан, он и вовсе поник. Ему никого не хотелось даже видеть, не говоря уже о разговорах. И при виде них вдвоём он почувствовал, что даже не может заставить себя открыть рот, чтобы их поприветствовать. Слова просто застряли в горле. Мать заметила его с дивана и поздоровалась первой, следом за ней Наоми. Когда он не ответил, они поздоровались снова, а он всё стоял и смотрел на них непроницаемым взглядом, думая о том, как он ненавидит весь мир, и их в том числе.

— Юзу, родной, что случилось? — спросила мама. Но так как он вновь не ответил, она повернулась к Наоми, ища поддержки. Та что-то шепнула ей на ухо. — О-о… — вырвалось у неё. — Дорогой, если это из-за Евгении… Но было же понятно, что…

— Не смей! — резко прервал её он. — Не смей даже произносить её имя. Ты её терпеть не могла! И она всегда это чувствовала. Она чувствовала твою фальшь, но даже несмотря на это, пыталась тебе понравиться! Всё из-за тебя, понятно?! Но теперь ты, надеюсь, счастлива!

— Юзу, дорогой! Ну что ты? Тебе надо успокоиться, — Юми вскочила на ноги и бросилась к сыну, Наоми следом за ней.

Он увернулся от материнских объятий и прошипел:

— Не трогай меня.

— Сейчас не время устраивать истерики, — вмешалась Наоми своим омерзительно сладким голосом. — На Олимпиаду попадают только сильнейшие. Тебе нельзя растрачивать нервы попусту. Остался всего лишь месяц. Соберись — и ты снова будешь на вершине, я в тебя верю.

— Мне твоя вера на хер не сдалась, — зло усмехнулся он и стряхнул с себя её руку, которую она так фамильярно положила ему на плечо. — Веди себя профессионально. Ты мой менеджер, или кем ты себя возомнила?

— Юзуру! — ахнула мать.

— Отстаньте от меня обе, я не хочу вас видеть. Никого не хочу! Будете доставать, и я никуда не поеду. Расшибу себе завтра голову, и не будет вам чемпиона, о котором вы так мечтаете. Ведь это всё, что вам надо, да?! Вам по хер на всё, что я чувствую, вам нужна только медаль, как и всем остальным!

Выговорившись, он быстрым шагом направился в свою спальню, полностью игнорируя всхлипы матери, и, закрыв дверь на замок, несколько раз ударил головой о дверь. Этим вечером ему хотелось остаться наедине с собой и своими тёмными мыслями. Он чувствовал, как у него внутри, где-то там, где по его представлениям находилась душа, сейчас зияла чёрная дыра. И она была настолько большой, что, казалось, поглощала всё светлое, что ещё оставалось в мире. А также не выпускала его собственный свет наружу.

Думая о Жене, он задавался вопросом, испытывает ли она сейчас то же самое. Он вспоминал, как она рассказывала ему об этих дырах из космоса. Однажды она спросила, знает ли он, что бывают двойные чёрные дыры. Конечно же, он не знал — его это всё не волновало. «Их называют бинарными, — сообщила она. — Вот эти две, — Женя ткнула пальцем в свой планшет, где был открыт какой-то список. — Вращаются вокруг друг друга уже очень и очень давно… Словно танцуют вальс. Это так красиво, правда? А потом они сольются в одну большую... нет, _сверхмассивную_ чёрную дыру, — она грустно поджала губы. — Будет… Бам! Огроооомный гравитационный взрыв!».

«Класс...» — пробормотал он. Ей нравилась вся эта романтизация космоса, а ему это было чуть менее, чем безразлично. Тем не менее, он почему-то запоминал всё, что она говорила. И вот, он вспомнил это и подумал, как это похоже на них.

Они тоже вертелись друг вокруг друга. А потом случился взрыв. Теперь дыра была в его сердце.


	23. Дыши

_Конец декабря 2020, Торонто_

Они провели вместе каждый свободный час в декабре, предчувствуя маячащую на горизонте разлуку, и с её приближением их обоюдное помешательство только усиливалось. Как сговорившись, они оба завалили Финал Гран-при, заняв по третьему и четвёртому месту, чем вызвали обеспокоенность тренеров. В первую очередь это касалось Юзуру, поскольку он ехал туда за победой: никто не понимал, что с ним произошло. Он и сам до конца не был уверен. Возможно, потерял концентрацию, возможно, подошёл не в лучшей форме, возможно, проблема была в голове. Но Брайан был недоволен и отчитал его, как мальчишку. «Где ты витаешь? — спросил он. — Прекрати это немедленно. Не могу поверить, что мне приходится говорить об этом, но… сфокусируйся _на себе_ ». И он попал в точку. Потому что Юзу, наверное, впервые не был сфокусирован на себе. Вместо этого он был ужасно зациклен на ней.

Он был рядом с ней постоянно. «Юзу, но так же нельзя, — говорила ему мама. — Нужно хоть иногда отдыхать друг от друга. Вам же скоро надоест, будет тошнить от неё, увидишь». Но никого из них не тошнило. «Мечтай», — мысленно отвечал ей он. Мать вообще не была для него авторитетом в таких вопросах. Что она знала об этом, если они с отцом были порознь почти постоянно, а оказываясь дома вместе, ночевали в разных спальнях? Да что она вообще знала о любви? Нет, ей явно было не понять того, что он испытывал к Жене.

После того, как на неё напали (а он считал это именно нападением), ему хотелось упускать её из виду как можно реже. Поэтому, за исключением соревнований, они не провели не вместе ни одной ночи. Если раньше они ночевали друг у друга только пару раз в неделю и полностью проводили вдвоём всего один выходной, то теперь этот распорядок как-то сам собой изменился. Они практически стали жить вместе, кочуя из одного дома в другой, каждый раз оставляя после себя всё больше своих вещей, что напрягало матерей обоих.

И они стали больше общаться в Крикете. Не выставляя свою любовь напоказ, но и не избегая друг друга, как раньше, что было точно заметно окружающим. Женя поначалу пыталась немного протестовать, но это были попытки настолько слабые, что поверить в то, что она правда против, было почти невозможно. «Юзу, ты палишься», — обычно бормотала она под нос, при этом еле сдерживая улыбку, когда он следовал за ней по пятам. «Мне всё равно, — отвечал он. — Я ничего не делаю». Но она не была бы собой, если бы не поддевала его время от времени. «Иди тренируй свой аксель, а то ты его никогда не прыгнешь», — могла сказать она. Или: «Я скоро попрошу, чтобы тебя отправили на второй каток». Но несмотря на это, он знал, что ей нравится его компания. Он поднимал ей настроение, следил, чтобы она не впала в своё уныние. Это была своего рода миссия для него.

В последний день перед её отлётом в Россию они были у неё дома. Её мама уехала к своему мужчине, а Юзу не хотелось оставлять Женю одну, поэтому он помогал паковать ей вещи и даже сделал для неё обед, после чего они вместе легли смотреть фильм, но задремали на середине. Он обнимал её сзади под тёплым пледом, и это было такое уютное гнёздышко, что она не хотела и думать о том, чтобы его покинуть.

— Я буду так скучать по тебе, — пробормотал он ей в волосы, вдыхая их приятный запах. — Что я буду без тебя делать?

— Мы будем заняты, Юзу, время пролетит незаметно.

— Утешай себя этим, — усмехнулся он.

— Пытаюсь. Но у нас ещё есть вечер и ночь, — напомнила она.

Но как оказалось позже, этого у них не было. Они лежали ещё какое-то время, пока она не почувствовала в полудрёме, что ей уже не так тепло, как было. Кроме того, было открыто окно. Она заворочалась и, пошарив рукой по его части кровати, поняла, что его там нет. А открыв глаза, увидела, что он стоит перед раскрытым окном, оперевшись двумя руками о подоконник. В тишине комнаты ей было слышно, как он хрипит, часто дыша. Женя вскочила и была рядом с ним в одно мгновенье.

— Что случилось? Тебе плохо? — спросила она, обняв его одной рукой.

Он не ответил, но несколько раз кивнул головой. Внимательно его осмотрев, она с ужасом отметила, какой он стал бледный; испарина у него на лбу дала ей понять, что у него жар.

— По-моему, у меня начинается приступ, — быстро проговорил он и тут же закашлялся.

— Сядь, — приказала она и, взяв за плечи, усадила на кровать. — Что мне сделать? Вызвать скорую? — Он помотал головой. — Где твой ингалятор?

— Должен быть в куртке.

Как только он ответил, его страшный лаящий кашель усилился. Похоже, ему лучше вообще не говорить, подумала она, рванув в коридор. Хотя её сердце сжималось от этих звуков, она не могла показать ему, что напугана. Она должна была оставаться спокойной и делать вид, что точно знает, что делает. И перерыв всю куртку, она наконец-то нашла ингалятор в скрытом внутреннем кармане. Однако стоило ей немного его потрясти, как она поняла, что он практически пустой. «Конечно… Именно так и должно всё быть», — промелькнуло у неё в голове.

— Он, похоже, закончился, но попробуй, — сказала она, протянув ему маленький аэрозоль.

Его хватило ровно на одно нажатие. Кашель тем временем не прекращался, а этого явно было мало.

— Юзу, — она взяла его за руку и спросила самым спокойным голосом, на который только была способна: — Вызвать врача? Позвонить твоей маме? Съездить за лекарством? Ты должен помочь мне. Я не понимаю, насколько всё плохо.

— Попробуй, но она на встрече, — прохрипел он и протянул ей свой мобильный, предварительно его разблокировав и нажав на вызов.

Совершенно не зная, что скажет его матери, Женя прослушала гудки, пока автоматический голос не оповестил её о том, что абонент в настоящее время не может принять звонок. «Фак», — вырвалось у неё. Она несколько секунд смотрела на его заставку с олимпийскими медалями и раздражённо думала: «Тебе хватило ума их выиграть, но не хватило иметь при себе работающий ингалятор?» И тут она поняла, что они теряют время.

— Напиши ей, — скомандовала Женя. — Я отвезу тебя в больницу.

Она оделась с молниеносной скоростью, принесла его ботинки и, с трудом обув его в них, потянула за руки, чтобы он встал. Выглядел он, надо сказать, совсем неважно.

— В больницу не надо. Лучше домой, — сказал он.

— Давай только без слабоумия и отваги? — криво улыбнулась она. — Ты можешь идти?

— Да, всё не так ужасно, как кажется. Возможно, сейчас и само пройдёт, — попытался успокоить он, хотя было видно, что сам он в это не очень-то верит.

И с полминуты, что они шли до входной двери, он и правда совсем не кашлял, кажется пытаясь себя сдерживать, но как только оказались в лифте, всё началось с новой силой. Не отпуская его руки, она старалась оставаться невозмутимой, хотя с каждой минутой это было всё сложней. Хуже всего было то, что она даже не знала, какими словами его поддержать. Ей хотелось сказать: «Просто дыши», но видя, с каким трудом это ему даётся, она понимала, что это будет так же глупо, как сказать человеку с депрессией: «Не грусти». Она могла сказать это себе, но никак не ему и не сейчас.

И что бы он ни говорил, несмотря на то что она впервые в жизни была свидетелем приступа астмы, Женя как-то быстро сообразила, что этот не из простых. Юзу едва мог дышать, а этот мучительный кашель вовсе не становился легче. У неё не было двадцати минут, чтобы везти его домой, когда нет никаких гарантий, что лекарства, которые есть у него дома, помогут, а до отделения неотложной помощи было всего лишь пять. На светофоре она увидела, что Юми ответила на его сообщение, и записала для неё голосовое, постаравшись дать как можно больше информации. Когда они доехали, по пути нарушив несколько правил дорожного движения, Юзу уже был не против больницы. Ещё бы — он дышал с таким трудом, что его губы почти стали синими. Она помогла ему выйти и повела внутрь под руку.

Пара минут, пока они ждали помощи, тянулись целую вечность. И вот, когда наконец вышел врач и их приняли, в отделении появилась Юми в сопровождении Наоми и неизвестного маленького японца. Увидев, как эта компания быстро шагает по узкому коридору, Женя застыла, отчего-то предчувствуя что-то плохое. А дальше всё было словно в каком-то фильме: по крайней мере, ей казалось, что она наблюдает за происходящим, и в том числе за собой, со стороны. Мужчина, как оказалось, был переводчиком, который бегло переводил горячую, нервную речь Юми. Пока две медсестры суетились вокруг Юзу, эти трое окружили врача, а Женя, сама не поняв как, обнаружила себя в стороне от них. Но тут, будто вспомнив о её существовании, Наоми подошла к ней и, подозрительно ласково приобняв, подтолкнула к двери.

Её ласка ушла, как только они оказались в холле.

— Немедленно отправляйся домой, — прошипела она, совсем как змея, на своём идеальном английском. — Тебя здесь быть не должно. Юми-сан очень расстроена. Лучше уходи, пока не поздно.

— Что?.. — выдохнула Женя, совершенно ничего не понимая. Это был какой-то сюр — услышать в этот момент такое. — Что ты такое говоришь?

Но тут к ним вышла Юми, и вскоре она поняла, что это ещё не был сюр. Потому что та была не просто расстроена — скорее она была в бешенстве, причины которого Женя никак не могла понять. Почему они были так злы на неё? Что она сделала не так?

— Ты! — Юми ткнула в неё своим пальцем. Её глаза горели недобрым огнём, которого Женя ещё в них не видела. — Ты куда его притащила? В городскую больницу?! Да ты хоть понимаешь, что может начаться, если кто-то узнает, что вы здесь были вдвоём? Если кто-то вас видел вместе? Потом ещё удивляешься, что за тобой следят! Ты тогда ещё легко отделалась, дорогая. Поверь мне, если тебя видели тут с ним, жизнь сказкой тебе не покажется.

— Но он задыхался, — только и вымолвила Женя, чувствуя, что ей и самой становится сложно дышать. Такого она никак не ожидала. — У него не было лекарства. Я не знала, что делать…

Последнее прозвучало совсем жалко, и она тут же пожалела, что это сказала. Она не должна была признаваться в этом. Только неудачницы и слабачки не знают, что делать. Она должна была знать всё.

— Ты должна была вызвать скорую и ждать, вот и всё, что от тебя требовалось. Как можно быть такой тупой?! — неожиданно рявкнула Юми. Её акцент был силён как никогда, но, к несчастью, Женя прекрасно её понимала. — Ты вообще осознаёшь, с кем ты встречаешься?! Кажется, я закрывала глаза слишком долго. И то… исключительно из-за того, что ты его удовлетворяешь. Надо было сразу тебе разъяснить, что к чему.

— Перестаньте… Вы не в себе…

— Уж теперь я за это возьмусь! — продолжала Юми, свирепо смотря ей в лицо.

— Я должна была ждать, пока он задохнётся? — неуверенно спросила Женя. Ей уже было сложно контролировать дрожь в своём голосе, а на глаза наворачивались предательские слёзы. На неё всегда плохо влияло, когда с ней говорили на повышенных тонах.

Однако её вопрос так и остался без ответа, потому что в этот момент к ним вышел врач, который сразу отвлёк на себя всё внимание. Она хотела подойти к нему тоже, но ей преградила путь элегантная нога в высоком сапоге на шпильке.

— Лучше иди домой, — сказала Наоми, понизив голос. — Тебе всё равно к нему не попасть. Просто уходи, пока тебя никто не увидел. С ним всё будет в порядке.

И через пару секунд они все исчезли внутри, оставив её в коридоре одну, как будто она не имела к ним никакого отношения. Дверь прямо напротив неё мягко закрылась; щелчок заставил её вздрогнуть. Женя растерянно огляделась по сторонам, поймав себя на мысли, что до этого момента, похоже, не вполне осознавала, где находится. Всё её тело было абсолютно ватным. И вдруг почувствовав, что её накрывает, она прислонилась к стене.

Это чувство было похоже на большую волну, которая сбивает тебя с ног, и вот, ты уже беспомощно барахтаешься в попытке всплыть на поверхность, вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, а тебя, наоборот, затягивает всё глубже. Но это не была её привычная истерика — тогда бы она ворвалась внутрь вслед за ними и, вероятно, накричала бы на всех… а потом ей бы было стыдно. Сейчас же она не могла сдвинуться с места. И ей правда было сложно дышать. «Может быть, у меня тоже астма, — подумала она с тревогой. — А я о ней не знаю. Может, я тоже должна ходить с баллончиком? И теперь я умру, потому что у меня его нет». На секунду она и правда в это поверила, хотя это был абсолютнейший бред, и где-то в глубине души она это знала. В конце концов, она была в больнице, где ей бы никто не дал умереть, даже если бы у неё действительно была астма. Но это была всего лишь глупая навязчивая мысль. А затем ей стало казаться, что все вокруг осуждающе на неё смотрят, и тут она уже всерьёз запереживала, не сходит ли она с ума. Ей надо было уйти оттуда. Больничная обстановка всегда действовала на неё похожим образом. Кроме того, не было никакого смысла там находиться, если она не могла быть рядом с Юзу, — только путаться под ногами и раздражать своим присутствием. До чего же это было жалко…

И она ушла. Или, если быть точнее, просто позволила своим ногам увести себя оттуда. Неизвестно куда, совсем не в сторону выхода, по длинным коридорам, один напоминающий другой, что создавало иллюзию бесконечности. В конце концов за одними дверьми оказалась лестница. И бессильно опустившись на ступеньки, она прислонилась к холодной стене стучащим виском.

Неужели это правда случилось? Ещё час назад они были дома, в своём безопасном, уютном мирке, который, казалось, ничто не могло потревожить. Им было так хорошо в нём вдвоём… А потом она всё испортила. То есть в тот момент она думала, что поступает правильно. Ей до сих пор ещё немного так казалось — где-то глубоко внутри. Но оттого что ей наговорила его мать, она уже не могла мыслить здраво. Чем больше раз она прокручивала это в голове, тем сильней убеждалась в том, что что-то сделала не так.

Она просидела там с полчаса, заставляя себя дышать равномерно, по счёту, пока наконец немного не успокоилась. Когда её сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди, она поднялась на ноги и поплелась к выходу. В грудной клетке щемило от того, что она совершенно не знала, что с Юзу, и не могла быть рядом, но, когда она вышла на улицу и в голову ударил морозный воздух, к ней пришла мысль проверить телефон. Это, конечно, было почти невозможно… но крошечная надежда на то, что он написал ей, была. Однако стоило ей снять блокировку, как она увидела лишь пропущенные звонки и сообщения от мамы. И от них у неё пробежал холодок по коже.

_М.: Почему тебя нет дома?  
М.: Где ты и с кем? Мы договаривались, что ты будешь предупреждать  
М.: Почему не берёшь трубку? Надеюсь, ты не ушла одна?!  
М.: Женя, ты что, взяла машину без спроса????  
М.: Набери, как только увидишь. СРОЧНО._

Всё это пришло как раз за то время, что она сидела на лестнице. От нехорошего предчувствия, что дома её ждёт ругань, у Жени к глазам подступили слёзы. Она с трудом нашла, где бросила машину, но, оказавшись рядом с ней, поняла, что за руль не сядет. И снова чувствуя себя беспомощным ребёнком, таки позвонила маме. Хотела попросить, чтобы та её забрала, но когда её начали отчитывать, не дав сказать ни слова, разрыдалась и бросила трубку. Это было уже слишком. У неё крепло чувство, что против неё весь мир, — по иронии судьбы, это должно было случиться за день до того, как ей было лететь на чемпионат страны. И тут, в тот момент, когда она отчаянно пыталась решить, что ей делать, она подняла голову и увидела Наоми... которая шла прямиком к ней. Похоже, та думала, что идёт по подиуму. Женя быстро вытерла слёзы и настороженно на неё посмотрела, поймав себя на мысли, что готова уже, пожалуй, к чему угодно. Но, к своему же удивлению, услышала только:

— Тебя подвезти?


	24. Дома

_Начало января 2021, Москва_

Когда со дня инцидента в больнице прошло десять дней, а он всё ещё заставлял её кровь закипать, она поняла, что ей нужно что-то с этим делать. Эти обида и злость, которые поднимались в ней каждый раз, когда она вспоминала Юми, Наоми и, конечно, саму себя, не отпускали её, не давая спокойно жить дальше. Всё потому, что она поступила с ними точно так же, как поступала с любой обидой и болью, — задвинула их в дальний ящик и закрыла его на ключ, пытаясь забыть. Но, очевидно, прошло ещё слишком мало времени, чтобы это сработало.

Вообще-то, это никогда не срабатывало на все сто: время от времени ей вспоминалось всё, что лежало в том ящике, и тогда обида, словно чума, захватывала её в свой плен. В такие моменты она чувствовала свой разум заражённым: обида на определённых людей была до того сильна, что она думала о них чуть ли не с ненавистью, и, хотя она не привыкла себя жалеть, нечто похожее в ней таки просыпалось, и она не могла перестать их мысленно спрашивать: «Как вы могли так со мной обойтись?» Она вела с ними диалоги и могла показать, почему они были неправы, а потом всё забывала, снова задвинув в ящик до следующего раза. В общем, она успешно практиковала то, что очень не одобрял психолог, к которому когда-то ходила. Та ей твердила, что необходимо прорабатывать свои обиды, а не копить их, потому что сами они никуда не исчезнут. Это была одна из причин, по которой Женя ушла.

Но в этот раз она думала не только о том, как с ней могли так обойтись. Она задавала себе вопрос, как сама позволила поступить с собой таким образом. И она на себя злилась. Ей хотелось вернуться назад, взять себя в руки и повести себя по-другому, хотелось постоять за себя. Почему она не сделала этого? Она была в такой прострации и тревоге, что теперь, вспоминая это, не могла понять, что с ней тогда случилось. Было похоже на нервный срыв. Потом её ещё колбасило целые сутки — после того, как Наоми подбросила её до дома, как она рассказала всё маме, как не спала всю ночь и постоянно плакала и никак не могла успокоиться. Только с утра, когда ей уже пора было ехать в аэропорт и пришло сообщение от Юзу, она немного пришла в себя. «Ты всё сделала правильно», — написал ей он. Но она не была уверена, помогли ли ей эти слова или в ней просто уже ничего не осталось, чтоб продолжать этот срыв.

Последний раз она плакала в самолёте, а потом, сойдя на родную землю, словно оставила всё это позади. Они летели с Брайаном вдвоём, и когда в какой-то момент на неё опять накатило, он не выдержал и неловко её приобнял. «Всё будет хорошо, — сказал он. — Такое уже бывало. Он будет в порядке — отдохнёт пару дней и будет. А тебе бы не помешало собраться, сейчас не время киснуть». «Я соберусь, — ответила Женя, удивлённая его сочувствием. Вот уж точно, иногда находишь поддержку вовсе не там, где её ждёшь. — Я честно соберусь… но завтра». И она сдержала своё слово. Назавтра она была с таким настроем, которого он давно у неё не видел: готова была рвать и метать, заперев свои расстроенные чувства не на один, а, казалось, на три замка.

Но сначала они немного поговорили. На самом деле на слёзы её прошибла одна песня, и она дала послушать её Брайану. «Ох, Джони Митчелл, — одобрительно улыбнулся он, взяв её айпод. — Сейчас её редко кто слушает. Моя мама её обожала. Ты ведь знаешь, что это очень известная канадская певица?» «Знаю, конечно, — сказала Женя. — Это моя любимая песня у неё». И он взял и послушал, что было безумно мило с его стороны, а потом спросил: «Дело же не только в приступе, да?» Она не знала, как он это понял, но была вынуждена согласиться. «Уф… Я не спец в отношениях, — признал он. — Честно говоря, не очень хорошо понимаю, что представляют из себя ваши. Тебе есть с кем поговорить об этом?» И Женя честно сказала, что не с кем, поскольку о них не знает даже никто из её друзей. «А как же твоя мама?» — спросил он. «Мама не будет об этом слушать, — ответила она. — Мама сразу сказала: делай что хочешь, если хочешь быть с ним, то будь, но когда начнутся проблемы, не приходи ко мне плакаться, ты знала, на что идёшь». «Плохо дело, — помолчав, заключил Брайан. — А как там твоя бабушка?..»

И сам того не понимая, он подтолкнул её к тому, чтоб обрести поддержку в её лице. Когда чемпионат России закончился и Женя вернулась домой, она провела вместе с бабушкой почти всё свободное время. Из мероприятий у неё было два больших интервью и съёмка для телевидения, она пару раз встречалась с подругами, но большую часть времени просто была дома, приходя в себя. Мама на этот раз с ней не полетела, оставшись на праздники в Канаде, так что она жила вместе с бабушкой, которая всегда была её любимым членом семьи. Между ними было особое взаимопонимание с самого детства, а ещё та любила её той особой любовью, похожей на обожание, которая может быть только к внукам. Они всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова, а то и вовсе без слов, вот и теперь бабушка всё поняла сама по её печальным глазам.

Перед Новым годом они вместе смотрели в гостиной старые фильмы, устроившись на диване. Женя свернулась калачиком, совсем как в детстве, и положила голову ей на ноги, а она гладила её по волосам своей старой морщинистой рукой, отчего на самом деле очень тянуло поплакать. Но Женя больше не смела. Ей больше не хотелось заложенного носа и опухших век, а также раскалывающейся головы. А ещё она не хотела расстраивать бабушку, поэтому сдерживалась изо всех сил.

— Не грусти, детка, всё наладится, — сказала ей та, потрепав по плечу. — Если он настоящий чемпион, то должен за тебя заступиться.

— А это тут при чём?.. — нахмурилась Женя.

— Ну как при чём? При том. Какой же ты чемпион, если не можешь защитить свою девочку? Если не борешься за неё.

— Бабуль… Там всё сложно.

— Что же тут сложного?

— Ты не поймёшь.

— Пойму. Расскажи.

Женя немного помолчала, раздумывая, как бы это лучше сформулировать, чтобы она действительно поняла. Она прекрасно знала, что для человека, далёкого от мира Юзуру Ханю, это всё может звучать достаточно странно. Может быть, даже невероятно. Но скорее всего — попросту непонятно.

— Я не думаю, что он не борется, — наконец сказала она, вздохнув. — Должно быть, он и так нарушил много правил, когда стал со мной встречаться. То есть… я точно не знаю, мы это не обсуждали… Но его мама не могла быть этому рада и вряд ли смолчала. Думаю, она ему высказала. А он её не послушал.

— Как её звать?

— Юми. Юми-сан.

— Что это ещё за «сан»?

— Что-то типа «уважаемая»… Как если обращаешься на вы, то есть вежливо, с уважением.

— Никакая она не уважаемая, — проворчала бабушка. — Хабалка обыкновенная. И не будет она никакой «сан», пока так с тобой разговаривает.

— Я, возможно, не совсем верно сказала, — улыбнулась Женя, сморгнув слёзы. В такие моменты она снова чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, у которой не было проблем, которых не могла решить её бабушка. Это было хорошее чувство. Совсем не то, которое в последнее время внушала ей мама, заставляя её быть зависимой и беспомощной. Как же по-разному они относились к ней! — Но это не так важно, — продолжила она. — Дело в том, что у них там есть пунктик по поводу его безопасности. Трясутся за него так, что ты и представить себе не можешь. Контролируют все его передвижения, ну и мои заодно, чтоб никто не дай бог нас не увидел. Поэтому она так разозлилась. Думала, это куда-то просочится — то, что я была с ним в больнице. И что снова начнутся слухи.

— По-моему, она преувеличивает важность своего сынка.

— Да нет, бабуль, у него правда есть фанаты, которые отслеживают каждый его шаг. Ну, по крайней мере, пытаются. Некоторые даже специально переезжают в Торонто, чтобы быть ближе к нему, иметь возможность следить хотя бы изредка. Он правда популярен у себя на родине. Да и не только там…

— А ты у нас, значит, угроза национальной безопасности?

— Вроде того… Угроза безопасности национального героя.

— Знаешь что? Может быть, он и чемпион всего, чего только можно, то ты у нас тоже не абы кто. Пускай не забывают, так им и скажи. Или я им сама напомню.

Женя засмеялась, представив, как бабушка кричит на Юми на русском, тряся перед ней кулаком, а та стоит в шоке, не зная, как реагировать. Это было бы _очень_ неловко. После такого её бы точно изгнали из окружения Юзу, а список персон нон грата в Японии пополнился бы на пару-тройку имён.

— Надо было мне ей напомнить об этом самой, — сказала Женя. — Я просто расклеилась… Не знаю, что со мной было. Как-то всё разом навалилось. Я едва могла что-то сказать.

— Я знаю, что ты у меня умеешь за себя постоять. Это она тебя застала врасплох, пока ты сыночка её спасала. Неблагодарная. Но уж теперь пускай он сам разбирается со своей мамашей.

Женя только промямлила нечто нечленораздельное. Пока что у них с Юзу не было подходящего момента, чтобы это обсудить. Чемпионат Японии только на днях завершился, и она знала, что у него запланированы медобследования, поэтому в последние дни они только переписывались. Но она понимала, что им ещё придётся поговорить об этом. Вообще-то он уже пытался поднять эту тему — то было сразу после того, как она улетела. Он явно хотел у неё что-то выведать. Однако ей в тот момент было не до него: она отодвинула все эти мысли в сторону, поскольку начались официальные тренировки и она не могла позволить себе отвлекаться. К тому же ей не очень хотелось обсуждать это по телефону или тем более в переписке. Но теперь было другое препятствие: она понятия не имела, когда они увидятся, ведь ей, скорее всего, предстояло участие в Чемпионате Европы, и она не знала, будет перед этим возвращаться в Канаду или нет. Эта неизвестность напрягала.

В Новый год она никуда не пошла, хотя звали многие. Осталась с бабушкой вдвоём, а после полуночи почувствовала себя той ещё домоседкой, потому что даже та ушла отметить к соседям. Но ей хотелось просто побыть дома. В эти дни она поняла, как сильно ей не хватало всего родного. Жизнь ненадолго стала такой… _нормальной_ в Москве. Она могла выйти и погулять с Джерри по своему району. Могла сама сходить в супермаркет. Могла взять подруг и поехать в торговый центр. Могла пойти в ресторан, и на выставку, и куда угодно. Она даже могла проехаться на метро. И это было чем-то таким привычным, таким нормальным по сравнению с её новой жизнью в Торонто, что она отдыхала душой каждую минуту. До этих новогодних праздников она едва ли задумывалась, как сильно у неё всё изменилось, а сейчас задумалась и осознала, насколько странной стала её жизнь. Как много в ней появилось ограничений. И всё это из-за одного, но очень важного человека. Но ради него же, как бы она ни тосковала по прежней жизни, она была готова и хотела вернуться туда, где был он… и принять всё, что к нему прилагалось.

Первого января они с бабушкой сидели утром на кухне и завтракали вчерашней, или, как им нравилось шутить, прошлогодней едой, когда Юзу вдруг появился в чате и начал допытываться, где она живёт. Женя чуть напряглась от этих расспросов. Её первой мыслью было: он собирается прилететь в Москву, что было, конечно, достаточно безумно, но не то чтобы совсем нереально. Но он отшучивался и отнекивался, хотя по-прежнему не говорил, зачем ему это нужно, и в итоге она решила, что он просто хочет что-то прислать, и дала свой адрес. Он поблагодарил и исчез до обеда, а когда объявился снова, они созвонились по фейстайму.

Он был в тёплой куртке, и, прищурив глаза, она вглядывалась в экран телефона, пытаясь понять, где он находится. Его выдали характерные объявления по громкоговорителю, которые могли звучать только в аэропорту.

— Юзу! — воскликнула она. — Ты летишь в Торонто! Так скоро? Я думала, ты будешь дома ещё неделю.

— Я не лечу в Торонто, — заулыбался он. — Точнее… Это мой конечный пункт, но сейчас я туда не лечу.

— Почему ты не взял прямой рейс? — Женя озадаченно нахмурилась.

— Потому что мне захотелось сделать пересадку в Москве.

— Чего? — её глаза округлились. — Юзу… Прекрати шутить. Ты думаешь, я в это поверю? Какой дурак делает такую пересадку?

— Ладно, это не пересадка, — признал он, продолжая улыбаться от её реакции. — Я просто лечу в Москву на несколько дней. А потом в Торонто.

— Я тебе не верю, — заявила она.

— Почему?..

— Потому что… этого не может быть. Ты не можешь просто взять и прилететь сюда. Это… очень нерационально, и вообще…

— Расскажи мне, чего я ещё не могу, — закатил он глаза, а затем полез за чем-то в карман. Спустя пару секунд перед ней появился его билет, на котором, конечно же, ничего не было видно. — Съела? — спросил он.

— Я ничего не вижу, Юзу. И хватит меня разыгрывать.

На этом моменте он отключился, и тут ей пришла фотография его посадочного. Этого просто не могло быть. Она даже вскочила на ноги и какое-то время всматривалась в свой телефон, уткнувшись в него чуть ли не носом, изо всех сил пытаясь понять, в чём подвох. Но подвоха не было. Это был настоящий билет на самый настоящий самолёт, который, судя по расписанию, должен был вылететь из Токио через двадцать минут. Немного это переварив, она ему перезвонила. Но Юзу сбросил её звонок и прислал ей в чате смайлик с высунутым языком. «До вечера», — написал он и был таков.

— Что случилось? — спросила бабушка, увидев, как она стоит посреди комнаты с телефоном в руке, очень озадаченная и серьёзная.

— Да так… Ничего, — пробормотала Женя, всё ещё не веря в происходящее до конца. — Юзуру летит сюда, только и всего. Он будет тут поздно вечером.

— Батюшки!

Они посмотрели друг на друга в полном недоумении. Но от следующего вопроса Женя рассмеялась:

— Что же он будет есть?

— Не волнуйся, бабуль, он не много ест, — поспешила успокоить она. — Я сама для него приготовлю.

— Вот так дела-а-а… — протянула бабушка. — Смотри-ка какой. Только я его поругала… Так, дай-ка я проверю твою комнату! Можно ли её гостям показывать. Нет, ты только себе представь: примчался к тебе на другой конец света!

Женя закрыла лицо руками, хихикая и идя за ней по пятам.

— Ну, во-первых, ещё не примчался. А во-вторых, он не «гости».

— Может, он тебя замуж хочет позвать?

— Нет. Надеюсь, он усвоил, что этого не стоит делать, — ляпнула Женя.

— Как усвоил? — ахнула бабушка. — Он что же, звал уже?

— Ну хватит! Так говоришь — звал, как будто это позвать гулять!

— Ты от вопроса не увиливай. Ты что, балда, мальчику сказала?

— Ничего. Сказала, что не хочу пока и чтобы он эту тему не поднимал.

— Вот дурында! Так прямо и сказала? Женя, ну похитрее немного надо быть, так ведь всех женихов распугаешь! Батюшки, кто тебя только воспитывал?..

— Ты, — засмеялась Женя.

— Давай-ка ты тут приберись, постель смени, пропылесось, пыль протри, а то, не дай бог, его опять астма схватит.

— Всё, бабуль, успокойся. Всё сделаю, — сказала Женя и, положив ей руки на плечи, направила к выходу из своей комнаты. — Ты главное не переживай.

И выпроводив её, прислонилась спиной к двери, закрыла глаза и улыбнулась.

***

Её план под названием «никаких больше слёз» потерпел крах, как только она увидела Юзу. Его самолёт задержался, и был уже час ночи, когда он попал к ней в квартиру. Увидеть его в своей московской прихожей, определённо, было самым невероятным событием в её жизни за последнее время. Она сразу же бросилась ему на шею и так и повисла на нём, не в состоянии отпустить, а потом поняла, что из глаз у неё льются слёзы. Отчего-то в этот момент ей чётко вспомнилось, при каких обстоятельствах они виделись в последний раз, и она будто снова пережила это в ускоренном темпе.

— Господи, что с тобой, любовь моя? — спросил он. — Что за слёзы?

Женя помотала головой, не в силах ему ответить.

— Ох, если б я только знал, что ты такая плакса… — обнял он её покрепче. — Никогда бы раньше не подумал, что ты столько плачешь.

— И что, если знал бы? — промямлила она. — Не стал бы со мной встречаться?

— Ещё чего, — усмехнулся Юзу.

— Я тебя так люблю. Так люблю тебя, — бормотала Женя, шмыгая носом. — О-о, какой ты холодный, — заметила она, приложив ладони к его щекам. — У нас прохладно, да?

— Нормально. Зато ты тёплая. Я бы даже сказал… горячая, — он отстранился от неё и, взяв за руки, осмотрел сверху донизу. Она выглядела так, словно только что вылезла из постели: в пижаме и с растрёпанными волосами, немного сонная и правда очень тёплая. Ему захотелось лечь вместе с ней в постель в ту же секунду и не выпускать из своих рук всю ночь. Он снова притянул её к себе и поцеловал, как вдруг где-то сзади послышались чьи-то шаги.

— Так-так, — раздался голос бабушки, которая, по Жениным расчётам, давно должна была спать. — Ну, здравствуйте, молодой человек, — сказала она и, надевая очки, приблизилась к ним, осматривая Юзу так, будто он был интереснейшим музейным экспонатом, не иначе.

Женя не удержалась и рассмеялась, уже предвидя, что сейчас она будет их переводчиком. Так оно и было. Ей пришлось познакомить их, переходя с английского на русский и обратно, что было довольно забавно и чуть-чуть нервно для неё. Но всё прошло на удивление гладко.

— Она говорит, что любит тебя, — объяснила она улыбающемуся Юзу, радуясь, что он не чувствует себя неловко.

— Вот так сразу? — засмеялся он.

— Да, я думаю, она имеет в виду, как фигуриста. Мы, кстати, вместе смотрели японский чемпионат. Она за тебя болела.

— О, чёрт, если б я знал, я бы выступил лучше. Почему ты не предупредила, что будет смотреть твоя бабуля?

— Ладно, молодёжь, отдыхайте, — сказала бабушка, прежде чем их покинуть. — Женя, хватит держать его в коридоре. Отвела бы хоть на кухню, предложила поужинать, где твои манеры?

— Что она говорит? — спросил Юзу. — Она ругается на тебя, да?

— Да, — Женя закатила глаза, — она считает, что ты голоден. А у меня плохие манеры.

— Ну, ты у меня правда невежа, — согласился Юзу и деланно-серьезным тоном сказал: — Прошу сопроводить меня в мои покои.

— Какие ещё покои? — спросила она и распахнула дверь в свою комнату, которая была прямо рядом со входом. — Заходи, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома.

Он заглянул внутрь и, быстро оценив обстановку, спросил:

— Я буду спать вместе с тобой? Вот на этой милой кроватке? — Он явно посмеивался над её радужным постельным бельём с единорогами и облаками. — Твоя бабуля не побьёт меня за это?

— Если хочешь, можешь на полу, — усмехнулась Женя.

— Нет… Не хочу, — покачал головой Юзу.

Вскоре он лежал с ней в обнимку на той самой кровати, которая была намного меньше их постелей в Торонто. Но он не собирался жаловаться. Не когда она наконец-то рядом, такая тёплая и приятно пахнущая и говорящая с ним полушёпотом, отчего её голос звучит так безумно волнительно. Они безуспешно пытались уснуть уже какое-то время, но каждый раз, договорившись, что вот теперь-то уже точно спят, кто-нибудь обязательно нарушал тишину и они снова начинали говорить друг с другом. Конечно, это не было тем разговором, который, оба знали, им ещё предстоит, но сейчас не хотелось вспоминать о грустном. Всё, что им было нужно сейчас, это объятия и поцелуи… и может быть, что-то ещё, особенно ей. Она уж точно не могла больше спать, взбудораженная его появлением и этой близостью, которая ещё недавно казалась ей невозможной.

— Твоё сердце так быстро бьётся, — заметил он, разорвав поцелуй. Его ладонь лежала прямо у неё под грудью. Ей хотелось это исправить.

— Из-за тебя, — пробормотала Женя и в следующий момент сдвинула его руку выше, что вызвало его тихий смешок. Но он сделал то, что она хотела, сжав её грудь через ткань футболки. — Давай… — начала было она, но, уже зная, что она скажет, он тут же прервал её:

— Нет.

— Почему? Ты не хочешь меня?..

— Хочу, конечно. Но… я не могу так. Твоя бабушка буквально за стенкой. И боюсь, она выгонит меня, если узнает, чем я с тобой тут занимаюсь…

— Её нет за стенкой, — прыснула Женя. — Она достаточно далеко отсюда. И когда тебя это вообще останавливало? Мы будем тихо. Ну давай, я так хочу тебя.

Это были те слова, от которых он всегда готов был сдаться. Что-то внутри него неизменно зажигалось, когда он слышал, что она хочет его, и противостоять этому было очень сложно. Но он ещё собирался попробовать.

— Чёрт, Женя. Не испытывай меня… — предупредил он.

— Ты же не для того летел с другого конца света, чтобы просто лежать рядом со мной? — продолжала она.

— Ну… Я не _просто лежу_ , — сказал он. Это было правдой: его правая ладонь шарила по её телу, заставляя её хотеть большего. — Могу предложить тебе… свои пальцы. Я сделаю так, что ты кончишь через минуту. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что для этого мне даже не нужна вторая рука.

И это тоже было правдой… Но это было не тем, чего она хотела на этот раз.

— Я не хочу через минуту, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — И, как бы я ни любила твою, у меня у самой есть рука.

— О боже, — выдохнул Юзу. — Вот зачем ты это сказала?.. Чем ты тут без меня занималась?..

— Страдала, — невинно прошептала она. — Но да, если тебе интересно, я делала то, о чём ты подумал.

— Замолчиии! — застонал он.

— Нет, не замолчу. Я скучала и мечтала о тебе очень сильно. А теперь, когда ты здесь, ты говоришь, что не можешь трахнуть меня, потому что мы не одни?

— Ты думала обо мне? — спросил он, тут же запустив руку под резинку её маленьких шортиков. — Или… что ты делала?

— Или думала… или смотрела порно, — призналась она. — Но чаще и то и другое.

— Замолчи, пожалуйста…

— Лесбийское порно, — уточнила она. — Я говорила, что оно мне нравится?

— Какая же ты… Всё! Ты доигралась, Женя, — внезапно сказал он и, сев в постели, стал быстро её раздевать. — И только попробуй пискнуть, иначе я заткну тебе рот.

Но она только хитро улыбалась, довольная тем, что ей удалось его добить.

— Я буду очень тихой, — пообещала она и, стянув с него футболку, прижалась к нему всем телом, пылающим в ожидании того, что он сейчас с ним сделает.


	25. Навсегда

_Начало января 2021, Москва_

Сидя у неё на кухне и наблюдая за тем, как она готовит, Юзу всё сильней замечал нервозность в каждом её действии. У неё то и дело что-то вываливалось из рук, и, кроме того, она уже умудрилась порезаться. Что-то было не так, хотя она тщательно пыталась это скрывать. Ему хотелось остановить её и признаться, что на самом деле он совсем не голоден, но он опасался того, какую реакцию это вызовет. Она была как заведённая с самого утра, и, казалось, даже лёгкое прикосновение к ней способно сейчас стать причиной взрыва.

— Когда он приедет? — спросила она напряжённо, быстро орудуя большим ножом.

— Через час с чем-то, разве он тебе не сказал? — ответил Юзу, сверившись с часами. — Но это не так важно. Нобу подождёт столько, сколько нужно, нам некуда торопиться.

Речь шла о телохранителе, сопровождавшем его в поездке, который также выполнял функцию водителя. Он должен был заехать за ними и отвезти за город на арендованной по прилёту машине, но, если поначалу Женя восприняла эту идею оптимистично, то теперь отчего-то начала нервничать. Она говорила с ним по телефону буквально утром, но у неё уже всё вылетело из головы: во-первых, её потрясло, когда он начал говорить с ней по-русски, а во-вторых, от всего произошедшего за сутки она была в таком странном возбуждении, что совсем не могла расслабиться.

— Дом забронирован на его имя? — уточнила она, не оборачиваясь.

— Конечно. Всё под контролем, не волнуйся.

— Ну да… Вряд ли может быть что-то такое, что предусмотрела я, но не предусмотрела твоя команда. — Тут она отложила нож в сторону и остановилась, широко расставив руки на столешнице. Ему было слышно, как она шумно втянула воздух и медленно выдохнула.

— Слушай, тебе не обязательно что-то готовить. Я могу поесть… вот эти штуки, — он кивнул на тарелку с пышными оладушками, стоящую на столе, и хотя Женя этого не видела, она поняла, что речь о них.

— Ты знаешь, сколько там жира? — усмехнулась она. — Конечно не знаешь.

— Сколько?

— Много. Я приготовлю нам нормальную еду, — и она чуть к нему повернулась, послав ему свою мягкую улыбку, от которой у Юзу ёкнуло сердце.

Всего за пару секунд, что она стояла к нему в профиль, у него в животе опять запорхали бабочки. Такое иногда случалось, как правило, в самый неожиданный момент — он мог просто взглянуть на неё и потерять голову от того, как она выглядит, хотя ещё минуту назад не придавал этому значения. Он не знал, почему это происходит, но это было хорошим напоминаем о том, какой он счастливчик. Её профиль был точно как у котёнка — с этим чуть вздёрнутым носом, милыми щёчками и небольшим подбородком. А её идеальный рот, который так подходил к его, как будто они были созданы друг для друга, и эта впадинка под ним? Порой он смотрел на неё и думал: как в этом ужасном мире может существовать нечто настолько прекрасное? Все её линии переходили одна в другую так плавно, словно её лепил скульптор. Ни на кого ещё в жизни он не хотел смотреть так много, как на неё.

Он встал, подошёл к ней и осторожно обнял за талию, пытаясь не мешать, но она всё равно застыла.

— Почему ты сегодня так суетишься? — спросил он.

— Потому что… хочу, чтобы тебе здесь было хорошо, — ответила Женя. _Не так, как было мне у вас._ — Я знаю, тут всё немного странно для тебя…

— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом. Всё хорошо, правда. Не надо делать что-то специально для меня. То есть… Если хочешь готовить, готовь, конечно, но если это только для меня, то не надо. Пойдём лучше посмотрим фотографии в твоей комнате.

И Женя почти сдалась от этих заманчивых тёплых объятий и любимого голоса ей на ухо, но она не могла бросить дело на середине… даже если это была просто готовка.

— Подожди меня там, — попросила она. — Я поставлю это в духовку и приду.

Спустя несколько минут она стояла в дверях своей комнаты и, скрестив на груди руки, смотрела, как он разглядывает фотографии в рамках на книжных полках. В нём был заметен неподдельный интерес. Увидев её краем глаза, он улыбнулся, взял одну рамку в руки и сказал:

— Я тут кое-что нашёл.

Подойдя поближе, она увидела, что это фото с Финала Гран-при четырёхлетней давности, который они оба выиграли. Они были запечатлены на нём вместе с другими победителями.

— Вау… Да, — кивнула она. — Давненько же это было.

— Ты тут такая миленькая. Не то, что сейчас, — подшутил он.

— Ты тоже был хорош. Молодой ещё, полный сил.

— Мне кажется, примерно тогда я впервые в тебя влюбился, — неожиданно сказал Юзу, проигнорировав её.

— Чего-чего? — переспросила она, хотя прекрасно всё расслышала. Сказать, что она была удивлена, — ничего не сказать. До этого она ни разу не слышала от него даже намёков на нечто подобное, не говоря уже о таких чистосердечных признаниях. — Тогда?! И что значит впервые? Сколько же раз это случалось?..

— Даже не помню, много, — улыбнулся он. Иногда у него было чувство, что он и правда влюблялся в неё сто раз, каждый сильнее прежнего. — Но так, чтобы прямо серьёзно, кажется, трижды.

— Интересно…

— Ты тогда была маленькой, — объяснил он. — То есть несовершеннолетней. Но такой хорошенькой… и постоянно побеждающей… Это была жестокая комбинация. Но я никак не мог тебя впутать в это. Ещё и расстояние… Ничего хорошего бы не вышло.

— Юзу…

— Помню, смотрел на тебя и думал, что я пропал. Но приходилось держать себя в руках, чтобы ничем это не выдать.

— Ты хоть представляешь себе, что было бы с этой девочкой, если бы она об этом узнала? — спросила Женя, всё ещё смотря на фотографию.

— Что?

— Да она бы умерла от счастья, наверное.

— О… — Юзу запнулся. — То есть ей нравился вот этот парень? — он ткнул пальцем в себя на фото.

— Было дело, — она смущённо ему улыбнулась, как будто всё ещё была той девочкой.

Всё-таки не так уж сильно она изменилась, подумал он. Конкретно сейчас она выглядела примерно так же, как и в семнадцать: всё такая же статуэтка, маленькая и худенькая, без макияжа совсем подросток, и эта её светлая улыбка, несмотря ни на что, никуда не исчезла.

— И когда же был следующий раз? — спросила она.

Юзу прикусил губу и внимательно осмотрел все фотографии, пока его взгляд не остановился на нужной. Она поняла, что это будет за фото, буквально за пару секунд до того, как он потянулся за ним, отчего её сердце дрогнуло. _Нет_ , подумала она. _Это неправда. Такого не может быть_. Он держал в руках фотографию, на которой она, в смешной серой куртке, позировала со своей только что полученной, первой медалью Олимпиады. Она себе не очень нравилась на этом снимке, но её мама и бабушка утверждали, что она красавица, и Женя сдалась, позволив им поставить его в рамку. Но… неужели она ему правда тогда нравилась? По-настоящему и не как друг? Почему же она не знала об этом?

— Примерно… в это время, — сказал Юзу. Он больше не улыбался, рассматривая её с какой-то неожиданной серьёзностью.

— Это командная медаль, — уточнила она, прижавшись к его плечу.

— Я знаю.

— Откуда?

— Я всё знаю.

— Ну, серьёзно…

— Ты тут выглядишь по-другому, — отрезал он, всё ещё не желая выдать в себе сумасшедшего фаната, несмотря на то что сказал ранее.

Они оба молчали пару минут, погрузившись каждый в свои воспоминания, пока он не сказал:

— Ты была потрясающей. Я имею в виду… ты и сейчас потрясающая, но тогда… это было просто прямое попадание в сердце. Кажется, мне не всегда удавалось скрыть это на все сто.

— И почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? — тихо спросила она, опустив глаза.

— Не знаю, просто увидел все эти фото и решил сказать тебе. А это что-то изменило бы, скажи я раньше?

— Не знаю. Наверное, нет. Но если бы сказал тогда… — она прервалась, чуть нахмурившись. Её выражение лица ясно говорило о том, какая бурная мыслительная деятельность происходит сейчас в её голове. Его губы снова тронула улыбка. — Нет, это уже неважно, — наконец решила она. — Всё в жизни происходит в нужный момент, так, как должно быть. Значит, тогда было не время. И кто знает, как бы всё сложилось, если бы мы сказали друг другу тогда… Может быть, это бы всё испортило.

— Если бы _мы_ … сказали _друг другу_? — медленно повторил он, уже не борясь с расползающейся по лицу улыбкой. — Я сейчас буду смеяться. Что это ещё значит?

— Ты сам знаешь, — чуть покраснев, ответила Женя. — Ты же сказал, что всё знаешь, или ты мне наврал?

— Ну, видимо, всё, кроме этого. — Тут он развернул её к себе лицом и притянул к себе, держа за талию. — Скажи мне. Я тебе нравился тогда?

— А кому ты не нравился, Юзу? Да, это так. Ты _очень_ нравился мне. Но мне было тогда совсем не до этого, я не могла всерьёз думать о чём-то вроде любви. Хотя ты был так добр ко мне, что очень подкупало. И одновременно всё усложняло… — Внезапно её глаза наполнились слезами, что заставило Юзу прижать её ближе к себе. — Кажется, у меня так и не нашлось подходящего момента, чтобы поблагодарить тебя.

— За что?.. — удивился он.

— За твою заботу. И доброту. За то, что пытался развеселить и просто был рядом. И заставлял чувствовать себя особен… — тут её голос сорвался и она спрятала лицо в руках, чего он никак не предвидел. — О-особенной! Я никогда это не забуду!

— Боже мой… — пробормотал он изумлённо. — Женя… Я же не хотел, чтобы ты плакала. Эй… Похоже, я сказал что-то не то, да? — он крепко её обнял и поглаживал по спине, всё ещё поражённый тем, что вызвал такую реакцию. — Ты действительно была особенной — сама по себе была, я здесь не при чём. Да ты до сих пор самое особенное, что встречалось мне в жизни! И ты была лучшей, для меня.

На секунду она прервала свой плач, глубоко вздохнула и сказала:

— Я не была, и ты прекрасно знаешь это, — а затем опять разрыдалась.

— Я сказал, для меня, — достаточно жёстко отрезал он, но тут же смягчился: — Пожалуйста, не плачь. Чувствую себя дураком теперь, оттого что заговорил об этом. Я только хотел сказать, что я в тебя давно встрескался, а в итоге ты плачешь. Что со мной не так?..

— С тобой всё так. Извини, — она шмыгнула носом, пытаясь себя успокоить. — Я просто вспомнила это всё. Знаешь, иногда накатывает, если о чём-то как следует вспомнить…

— Если хочешь, то больше не будем об этом.

— Нет, всё в порядке, правда.

— Я и вижу… — не поверил он.

— Это вообще-то даже смешно, — улыбнулась она сквозь слёзы. — Спустя три года узнать о том, что ты была… крашем… своего краша.

— Особенно когда вы встречаетесь уже полтора года, — добавил он и собрал губами оставшиеся слезинки с её лица.

— Юзу, серьёзно, спасибо. Даже если ты не понимаешь за что и думаешь, что ничего не сделал… Ты сделал. Мне было лучше благодаря тебе. А это дорогого стоит.

— Пожалуйста, — только и ответил он, заправив волосы ей за уши. К счастью, она уже не рыдала. Это означало, что теперь ему нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы снова не ляпнуть что-то такое, что вызовет её слёзы.

Но, похоже, она и сама уже взяла себя в руки.

— Так значит… — заулыбалась она, — я тебе нравилась в каком плане? Ты хотел меня? Или просто…

Юзу вздохнул и закатил глаза, словно она сморозила какую-то глупость:

— Во всех планах. Целиком и полностью.

Тут она обняла его за шею, встала на носочки и принялась целовать его лицо, прямо как счастливый щенок. Её губы были повсюду, заставляя его жмуриться и морщиться: на лбу, на щеках, на веках. Но как бы он ни притворялся, она знала, что ему на самом деле нравится. В конце концов он остановил её и поцеловал как следует в губы.

— Если ты хочешь знать, когда я тебя реально хотел — так, что не мог думать ни о чём другом… то это было спустя год, — затем сказал он.

— Я знаю, — Женя послала ему хитрую улыбку. Наконец-то её глаза блестели не от слёз. — Ты на меня так пялился на том шоу.

— Ну извини, на тебя невозможно было не пялиться. Ты внезапно стала такой шикарной женщиной. Ещё плюс пара кило в межсезонье. Это было слишком. Я так в тебя втрескался…

— Снова? — засмеялась она.

— Да, снова. Но в этот раз я понял, что, если хотя бы не попытаюсь, то буду жалеть об этом всю жизнь. Потому что кто-то обязательно тебя уведёт, и я опять останусь ни с чем.

— Ну слава богу, что ты набрался храбрости и попытался.

— Я хорошо попытался!

— Очень хорошо. До такой степени, что оказался в Москве в самое плохое время года и везёшь меня… куда ты меня везёшь?

— Туда, где нам никто не помешает.

В этот момент на кухне раздался сигнал духовки, оповещающий о том, что время вышло, и она попыталась выбраться из его объятий. Но его руки держали её так крепко, что ей удалось лишь повернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Юзу, мне нужно на кухню. Что ты делаешь? — спросила она, когда он приоткрыл её запахнутый кардиган.

— Я только хочу посмотреть, что на тебе. О, чёрт… — вырвалось у него, как только он увидел её бельё. — Это что ещё такое? Ты в курсе, что это нечестно?

— Пуш-ап. Отпусти меня. Иначе мы не успеем.

— Ладно. Сейчас, так уж и быть, можешь идти. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, — тут он понизил голос, коснувшись губами её шеи, — что когда мы будем одни, я не выпущу тебя из постели.

— Я буду очень этого ждать, — ответила она полушёпотом, повернув к нему голову, и, как только он ослабил хватку, выпорхнула из его рук, а затем из комнаты.

***

Он не соврал. От того, что он делал с её телом уже второй день подряд, она пребывала в какой-то нескончаемой эйфории. Они были в шикарном маленьком домике, находящемся в элитном посёлке за городом, совсем одни, и никто не мог помешать им наслаждаться друг другом. Она понятия не имела, как он его нашёл, но догадывалась, что тут не обошлось без посторонней помощи. Впервые в жизни она себя чувствовала в родных краях так, словно находится за границей, — он же, наоборот, вёл себя здесь как дома, что было очень непривычно, но вместе с тем просто волшебно, поскольку ей не нужно было заботиться буквально ни о чём. Она как будто была на отдыхе, в котором так нуждалась после всей предновогодней нервотрёпки. «Скольких же людей ты напряг, чтобы всё это устроить?» — задавалась она вопросом, но не хотела спрашивать вслух. Она примерно представляла ответ; кроме того, ей хотелось, чтобы во всём этом оставалась некая таинственность.

Её глаза закрывались сами собой, и она снова чувствовала, как немеют её ступни от волн чистого удовольствия, которое постепенно охватывало всё её тело. Эти милые японские игрушки, которые он предложил попробовать, пришлись очень кстати. Сейчас он испытывал на ней небольшой розовый вибратор для клитора, который пока что ей нравился больше всего. Лёжа в его руках, она утопала в блаженстве — не только от того, что он с ней делал, но также от мысли о том, насколько они стали близки, что занимаются чем-то подобным. До него она бы в жизни не подумала, что сможет довериться кому-то настолько, что будет использовать секс-игрушки в постели. Но с ним она готова была попробовать что угодно.

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил он, внимательно изучая её лицо.

— Да…

— Хочешь сильнее?

— Нет, так в самый раз, — с трудом вымолвила она.

— Как же я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать её. — Ты себе даже не представляешь. Я так хочу, чтобы ты кончила для меня ещё раз, — и он провёл свободной ладонью по её груди, задевая соски. — Давай же, малыш. — Она только простонала в ответ, но совсем скоро достигла пика, изогнувшись от его прикосновений.

— Ну вот, а ты говорила, что не получится, — довольно улыбнулся Юзу. Он отложил вибратор в сторону, обнял её двумя руками и поцеловал в висок. Её глаза всё ещё были закрыты, дыхание не пришло в норму, и на щеках, как всегда, был румянец — такой она нравилась ему больше всего. Уложив её на бок, он накрыл их обоих одеялом и прижался к ней сзади.

— Это было круто, — наконец сказала она примерно спустя минуту, когда к ней наконец-то вернулась способность говорить.

— Да я уже понял, — засмеялся он ей в волосы.

Но конечно, всё не могло быть так гладко. Два идеальных дня без навязчивых мыслей… Очевидно, этого было слишком много, чтобы продолжаться и дальше. А ведь было так хорошо — это сладкое ничегонеделание и полная беззаботность, которых ей так не хватало. Ни одной плохой мысли не пробежало в её голове, и не возникло ни одного плохого воспоминания. И вот, теперь, именно в этот прекрасный момент, прижатая к его груди, объятая его руками, она внезапно вспомнила… про его мать.

Это было просто бессмыслицей (почему именно сейчас?), но, как обычно, эти мысли не спрашивали её разрешения войти — они, напротив, открывали дверь с ноги, а дальше их было не выгнать, как самых наглых гостей. И опасаясь того, чем это может кончиться, Женя на всякий случай выбралась из его рук и села в постели, решив уйти в ванную.

В горле словно встал ком, когда ей неожиданно всё это вспомнилось. И то, как Юми сказала, что закрывала на неё глаза только потому, что она удовлетворяет её сына. И как выгоняла её из больницы. И как некрасиво выглядела с перекошенным от злости лицом. Снова всё это всплыло. Наверное, это было в какой-то степени неизбежно: ящик, в котором хранились эти воспоминания, уже едва ли выдерживал. Он был переполнен — неудивительно, что с каждым разом закрыть его было сложней и сложней.

Но что больше всего задевало сейчас, так это слова про удовлетворение. Юми ведь имела в виду секс? — конечно, что же ещё… Она считала её девочкой для секса, так? И хотя ещё можно было поспорить, кто и кого сейчас удовлетворял, к Жениным глазам сами собой подступили слёзы.

Где-то в глубине души она знала, что всё это чушь и, что бы ни думала его мать, она, определённо, не была никакой девочкой для секса. Иначе бы он не стремился в первую очередь доставить удовольствие ей. Он бы вёл себя в постели по-другому (она уже спала с эгоистом), не говоря о других проявлениях его любви. Но это в глубине души. А на поверхности… на поверхности её пожирала обида. И она в самом деле задумалась, не было ли в тех словах правды. Учитывая то, сколько секса было у них с момента его прилёта, это показалось ей достойным того, чтобы ещё раз себя накрутить.

— Ты куда? — спросил он, когда она уже собиралась встать.

— В ванную.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, просто приму душ, — поспешила успокоить она.

— Возвращайся скорее, ладно? — попросил Юзу, но эту просьбу она уже оставила без ответа.

Спустя минуту она стояла под горячим душем и плакала навзрыд, не понимая, что с ней происходит. Почему она вообще думала о такой ерунде, да ещё и лила из-за этого слёзы? Как же ей это надоело! Иногда всё шло так хорошо, что эти резкие перепады и вовсе её не мучили, но также случались и дни, когда её бросало то в смех, то в слёзы по нескольку раз на день, что очень выматывало. Даже одного раза порой хватало, чтобы полностью вывести её из строя. Похоже, сейчас был как раз такой случай.

Когда она вышла из душевой кабины, вся ванная была в пару — похоже, переборщила с температурой. Её кожа стала розоватой от слишком горячей воды. Всё ещё всхлипывая, она протёрла запотевшее зеркало рукой и оделась в свежее бельё, как вдруг, оттого что нагнулась, закружилась голова. Тут уж она пожалела, что устроила такую парилку… а ещё, что почти ничего сегодня не ела… Пришлось присесть на корточки, держась руками за раковину, и подождать, пока темнота перед глазами рассеется. Но прежде чем это случилось, она услышала стук в дверь.

— Эй… Всё нормально? — Юзу. Иногда его интуиция её убивала. Он точно мог чувствовать вещи, о которых не знал.

— Да! Всё в порядке! Одну минуту! — крикнула она.

Но тут, к её ужасу, дверь приоткрылась (как она могла её не закрыть?), и из коридора повеяло холодным воздухом.

— Можно я… — начал было он, но как только увидел стоящий внутри пар, резко распахнул дверь. — Боже мой, что ты наделала? Ты в порядке? — он сразу опустился рядом с ней и взял её лицо руками. — Детка, что случилось? Почему ты плачешь? Ты ведь ничего не сделала? — он осмотрел её всю предельно внимательно. — Тебе больно? Что-то болит, да? _Я_ сделал что-то не так?

От такого количества вопросов она совсем растерялась, не зная, на какой ей отвечать.

— Всё хорошо, — промямлила она, но тут, как назло, её слёзы вернулись, похоже, в тройном объёме. Ей даже стало искренне жаль его, оттого что ему пришлось с этим столкнуться. Сама то она уже была привыкшая… А вот что было думать ему?..

Он взял её на руки и вынес из ванной. Закрыв глаза, она совсем скоро почувствовала, что он усадил её на кровать. Достал свою толстовку и надел ей через голову, хотя она не просила. Женя нехотя просунула руки в длинные рукава. А потом он принёс для неё полотенце и осторожно завернул в него её мокрые волосы, прежде чем уложить её на бок. От всей этой заботы она не могла перестать плакать: её слёзы лились и лились, как будто где-то внутри неё был их неисчерпаемый запас.

— Ну что такое? Женя. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, — попросил он, сев рядом с ней. — Я волнуюсь за тебя. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты успокоилась?

— Ничего. Придётся просто подождать. Есть вещи, которые ты не в силах остановить.

Он нахмурился — кажется, этот ответ ему не понравился.

— Это из-за Европы? Тебе что-то сказали?

— Нет, что ты, — она помотала головой. — В России третьего января такие решения не принимают.

— И сколько ещё они будут мариновать своё долбаное решение? С каких пор бронзовый призёр не может рассчитывать на ЧЕ? Как же они меня бесят! — Это было чистой правдой. Даже своя собственная Федерация не бесила его так, как её, постоянно отмачивающая новые номера. — Сколько они будут трепать тебе нервы?

— Столько, сколько потребуется. Так всегда было, Юзу. Не злись. Точно едут только первые два места. Но это здесь ни при чём, честно.

— Тогда что? — он смотрел на неё, отчаянно пытаясь что-то понять по её лицу. — Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Расскажи мне.

Она прикусила губу, смотря на него с сомнением. Она прекрасно знала, что им нужно поговорить об этом. Но с чего начать? Почему это так сложно?

И тут он спросил:

— Это из-за того, что произошло тогда в больнице?

Женя вздрогнула, взглянув ему прямо в глаза.

— Значит, ты знаешь об этом?

Он вздохнул, протянул к ней руку и вытер слёзы сначала с одной, а затем и с другой щеки.

— Не так много, как мне бы хотелось. Если ты помнишь, я пытался с тобой поговорить об этом перед Рождеством, но ты была занята…

— Я готовилась к чемпионату! — моментально ощетинилась она, уже готовая себя защищать.

— Я знаю, знаю, я ведь не обвиняю тебя ни в чём.

— Ну ещё бы ты меня обвинял… Твоя мама буквально сказала, что я игрушка для секса.

— ЧТО?!

Он шокированно отпрянул назад, убрав от неё свою руку. То, что на секунду мелькнуло в его глазах, даже заставило её пожалеть о выборе слов. Но также, только на секунду, потому что неожиданно в ней проснулась та злость, которую она так старательно усыпляла уже две недели.

— Этого она тебе не говорила, конечно? — спросила она.

— Мама не могла так сказать, — Юзу покачал головой, не желая верить в это. — Не могла использовать такие слова.

— Ладно, она сказала иначе, — признала Женя, — но смысл остаётся тем же. Она сказала, что я тупая, потому что привезла тебя в городской госпиталь. Что я не понимаю, _с кем_ я встречаюсь. И она меня, мол, терпит только потому, что я тебя _удовлетворяю_. Но теперь она за меня возьмётся. Клянусь, это была прямо-таки угроза! _Это_ звучит достаточно правдоподобно для тебя?

— Женя, мне так жаль! — было видно, ему стало стыдно, как будто бы это сказал он сам. В его взгляде было что-то незнакомое, чего она ещё в нём не видела. Боль, стыд, сожаление? Она не могла понять, что именно, а может быть, всё и разом.

— Я ничего не ответила ей, Юзу. Но это не потому, что я такая вежливая и хорошая. Я просто была в шоке… и я жалею об этом. Жалею, что не смогла за себя постоять! Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если это ещё раз повторится, я не стану молчать. Я тоже скажу всё, что думаю. Мне всё равно, что это твоя мама. Я больше не дам себя в обиду. — Она всё ещё плакала, пока говорила это, и с каждым её словом ужас в его глазах усиливался. — И я надеюсь… если я важна тебе, ты не станешь это игнорировать, а сделаешь хоть что-то. Потому что я этого не потерплю.

— Пожалуйста, успокойся, — он снова нагнулся к ней и стал вытирать её горячие слёзы. — Ты же себя сейчас доведёшь до нервного истощения. — Её пламенный лоб и правда вызывал у него опасения. — Я не проигнорирую это, обещаю, ни в коем случае. Ты больше никогда не услышишь ничего подобного. Хотя я уверен, это всё было сказано сгоряча и она сожалеет об этом.

— Сожалеет?.. Что она тебе вообще об этом сказала? Она не забыла упомянуть, что они с Наоми меня просто выгнали? Как будто я… пустое место! Как будто я никто для тебя!

— Она сказала, что сожалеет, что была немного резка с тобой, и просила передать свои извинения, — Юзу стыдливо отвёл глаза. — Конечно, я не знал, что именно там случилось… Я понимаю, что этого недостаточно.

— Дело не в этом, Юзу, — она шмыгнула носом. — Мне не так уж нужны какие-то извинения. Мне просто, наверно, обидно от того, что меня не принимают. Что меня не любят так, как мне того хотелось бы… Я знаю, это глупо. Но всё равно обидно. Только не отрицай этого, ладно? Я знаю, что твоей семье хотелось бы видеть кого-то другого рядом с тобой. Думаю, ты это тоже знаешь.

— Это важно? То, кого они хотят там видеть? Лично мне всё равно. Им придётся смириться… потому что моё сердце уже занято, и это навсегда.

— Да, это важно! Как ты не понимаешь? — не унималась Женя. Она даже не восприняла, что он сказал. — Может быть, твоя мама просто не знает, что у нас всё серьёзно, и думает, мы погуляем и разбежимся?! Я уверена, она на это надеется! Мне интересно, что она думает о нас?.. Ты никогда не говоришь мне об этом.

— Я не знаю, что она _думает_ , но я ни разу не слышал о тебе ничего плохого. Пожалуйста, не нужно домысливать.

— Но она же должна была хоть как-то отреагировать? Когда мы начали встречаться?..

— Женя… — он вздохнул. — Я не так близок со своей матерью. Ты видела наши отношения. Наверняка ты заметила, что они больше напоминают партнёрские, чем семейные… Я не обсуждаю с ней дела сердечные. Она была взволнована, так же как и твоя, когда я сказал ей. Насторожена. Но если ты думаешь, что она восприняла это в штыки, то ты ошибаешься. Тебе нужно меньше себя накручивать. Мир не ненавидит тебя.

— А это ещё к чему? — приподняла она бровь.

— Иногда мне кажется, ты так думаешь. Тебе как будто… не хватает любви, что ли? Я помню, что ты мне сказала, когда я признался тебе впервые. — Это действительно надолго отпечаталось в его памяти. — Помнишь? Ты сказала, что не думала, что кто-то когда-то тебя полюбит. Это было так странно слышать. Учитывая, что тебя любят сотни тысяч людей.

— И ещё столько же ненавидят, если не больше. Но ни те ни другие не знают меня настоящую. А ты знаешь. И несмотря на это, как-то умудрился меня полюбить… Вот что удивительно.

— Несмотря на? Скорее как раз поэтому и полюбил.

— Потому что я ужасный человек? Сомневаюсь.

— _Почему_ ты ужасный человек?!

— Ну, такой вот родилась, наверное.

— Какой бред… — Юзу разочарованно покачал головой. — Не слышал ничего глупее в жизни. Ты буквально самое светлое существо на свете, и ты ещё смеешь говорить о себе такие вещи? У тебя же это… как его… кристалл чистого сердца, забыла? — попытался подбодрить он.

— Это не так, Юзу. Нет у меня никакого кристалла. Я правда дрянь. Часто думаю о людях плохо, когда они того не заслуживают. Делаю поспешные выводы. Я подставляла других, обсуждала за спиной в прошлом. Я часто притворяюсь милой, когда нужно… а ещё вру.

— Как и каждый из нас. Нет идеальных людей, Женя, ты слишком строга к себе.

— Я в душе презираю своих соперниц, — добавила она. — Просто не переношу их. Не желаю им ничего хорошего, серьёзно.

— Женщины, — засмеялся Юзу. — Будь уверена, они тебя тоже не переваривают. Вы просто не можете уважать друг друга.

— Ну почему, я уважаю многих женщин…

— Да, просто не когда ты с ними на одном льду. Это нормально.

— А ещё у меня ужасный характер. Ты сам говорил.

— М-м… — он покачал ладонью, немного скорчившись. — Думаю, я смогу с ним жить. — Но тут у неё опять навернулись слёзы, и Юзу понял, что пора бы положить уже этому конец. Он лёг рядом с ней и крепко обнял её, прижимая спиной к своей груди. — У тебя большое сердце, Женя, — сказал он ей тихо. — Я это точно знаю. Но ты обычный человек. Не суперчеловек, а просто… со своими недостатками и тараканами. Но они делают тебя тобой. И я тебя такой люблю, хочешь верь, хочешь нет.

— Я тебя тоже, — прорыдала она.

— Господи, но как можно столько плакать? — поразился он.

— Это ещё не много…

— У меня такое чувство, что у тебя там внутри океан. Женя, ну так нельзя. Успокаивайся немедленно. Тебе же самой плохо от этого.

Это было действительно так: у неё раскалывалась голова и она уже не могла дышать через нос, постоянно шмыгая им, что совсем не помогало. Но что она могла, если он говорил такие трогательные вещи?

— С этим нужно что-то делать, — мягко сказал он и, взяв её руку, сплёл их пальцы. — Ты согласна со мной? — Она нехотя кивнула. — Могу поспорить, ты безумно устала от этого… Можно я кое-что предложу?

Это было, вообще-то, опасно, но, не дождавшись её согласия, он всё-таки рискнул: 

— Тебе нужен хороший психолог.

Она недолго молчала, а затем удивила его своим коротким ответом:

— Я знаю.

— Ты попробуешь ещё раз?

Женя пожала плечами. Но это уже было что-то! Он даже не надеялся, что реакция будет настолько нормальной.

— Может быть, — пробормотала она. — Только я не знаю, как мне его найти.

— Я тебе помогу, — не раздумывая, сказал Юзу. — Если ты только позволишь мне, я помогу. Я сделаю для тебя что угодно. Хочу, чтобы ты была в порядке, больше всего на свете. И я поговорю с мамой, Женя. Тебе не придётся себя защищать, слышишь? Для этого у тебя есть я. Ты только говори со мной, ладно? Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всём? — он чуть потряс её за плечи.

— Ладно… Конечно… — устало отозвалась она.

— Ты что, засыпаешь?

Её глаза были закрыты, и она выглядела страшно вымотанной после своей истерики. Теперь он понимал, что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что нужно _просто подождать_. Подождать, пока сил продолжать не останется, — да, тогда всё однозначно кончится. Это просто разрывало ему сердце. Юзу погладил её по плечу и поцеловал в висок.

— Поспи немного, котёнок, — сказал он и вскоре услышал её посапывание, свидетельствующее о том, что она и правда уснула.

***

Она появилась на кухне под вечер, когда он заканчивал с приготовлением ужина. Убедившись, что она спит, он покинул её почти сразу, испытывая острую необходимость побыть одному, а готовка показалась ему подходящим делом, которым можно себя занять. Ему нужно было немного осмыслить их разговор. Но несмотря на то, каким болезненным он вышел, у Юзу было хорошее чувство, что они наконец-то сдвинулись с мёртвой точки.

— Ты проснулась, — сказал он, дав ей понять, что её появление не осталось незамеченным.

Всё ещё одетая в его толстовку, Женя стояла, прислонившись к косяку двери. Выглядела она сонной и слегка помятой, и он бы даже мог сказать, что милой, если бы не её мешки под глазами. Они совсем не были милыми, напоминая ему о том, как она может плакать. Он ещё никогда не видел, чтобы эмоции захлёстывали кого-то настолько.

— Как ты? — спросил Юзу, стараясь не звучать чересчур взволнованно.

— Так есть хочу, — призналась она. — Аж голова кружится.

— Садись, — он отодвинул для неё стул и указал на него взглядом. А когда она послушно села, поставил перед ней большой бокал.

— Это ещё что? Сегодня какой-то праздник?

— Почему? — Юзу нахмурился, откупоривая бутылку вина.

— Потому что я пью только по праздникам. В любом случае... где ты взял еду?

— Напряг Нобу. Ну что-о? Для этого он тут и нужен, вообще-то. К тому же я хотел сделать для тебя ужин.

— Спасибо, — промямлила она и с улыбкой уставилась на большую тарелку полную самых разных овощей на гриле, которая только что появилась на столе. — Ты лучше всех.

— Я знаю.

Он сел напротив и, когда она протянула к нему под столом свои ноги, схватил их и положил себе на колени. Он смотрел, как она ест, время от времени делая маленькие глоточки, — почему-то от этой картины ему было спокойно и он странным образом чувствовал себя счастливым. Хотелось бы ему, чтоб каждый вечер в его жизни был таким… Ничего невозможного в этом, в общем-то, не было. Он уже думал об этом какое-то время. Если быть точнее, то несколько месяцев — с того периода в августе, когда она жила вместе с ним.

— Хватит пялиться, Юзу, — проворчала она, махнув в его сторону вилкой. — Тебя не учили, что смотреть на людей, когда они едят, некрасиво?

— Конечно нет, я же из Японии. У нас это считается комплиментом.

Женя сомнительно на него посмотрела: звучало как шутка, но он выглядел абсолютно серьёзным. Её раздражало, что она до сих пор иногда не может определить, выдумывает он или нет. Но сейчас она склонялась к тому, что он над ней снова подшучивает…

И тут он выпалил:

— Давай жить вместе.

Услышав это, Женя закашлялась, прикрыв рукой рот, что его явно развеселило. А он как ни в чём не бывало весьма расслабленно сидел напротив и улыбался, сжимая её правую ступню, и только пододвинул к ней бокал — давай, мол, пей. Она отпила — пожалуй, немного больше, чем изначально планировала, — прочистила горло и спросила:

— Ты серьёзно? Или это одна из твоих шуточек?

— Совершенно серьёзно. Что заставляет тебя думать иначе? — продолжал улыбаться он.

— Хочешь, чтобы я переехала к тебе? — уточнила она. — Что скажет твоя мама?

— Нет, не ко мне. Хочу, чтобы мы жили отдельно. Одни.

— Юзу… — только и вымолвила она, откинувшись на спинку. — Но это же…

— Только попробуй сказать «невозможно», — предупредил он. — Я уже устал это слышать. _Я хочу жить с тобой_ , и, да, это абсолютно реально — так же, как прилететь к тебе, если мне этого хочется.

— Я не говорила, что это нереально.

— Да, но ты говорила «этого не может быть». Что, в общем-то, одно и то же.

— Я просто… не думала, что тебя отпустят, — призналась она, опустив глаза.

— Мне двадцать шесть лет, Женя. Я могу принимать кое-какие решения относительно своей жизни. Да, мне приходится советоваться и прибегать к чьей-то помощи, но я _могу_ поступать по-своему.

— О… — вырвалось у неё. Она всё ещё смотрела на него немного растерянно, пытаясь осознать, что он предлагает.

— Я хочу провести с тобой всю свою жизнь, — внезапно сказал он. От того, как серьёзно — _действительно_ серьёзно — это прозвучало, у неё по телу пошли мурашки.

«Неужели он правда это говорит? — думала она. — После того, что я устроила ранее? Он хочет жить со мной, зная, какая я долбанутая истеричка? Как это может быть?» Она посмотрела ему в глаза, но увидела в них только полную решимость. Нет, было не похоже, чтобы он не знал, чего он хочет. Его взгляд дал ей понять, что он жаждал этого так же, как жаждал когда-то больших побед.

— Не знаю, что ты там себе думаешь, но позволь мне прояснить, — добавил он. — В отношении тебя у меня только самые серьёзные намерения. Я… — тут он прервался, словно о чём-то вспомнил, а затем ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ. — Ладно, я помню, о чём ты просила. Не буду говорить того, чего ты не хочешь слышать. Но… да, другими словами, я хочу провести жизнь с тобой.

Если бы в ней ещё остались слёзы, она бы, скорее всего, опять разрыдалась. Как хорошо, что она их все выплакала до этого. То, что поднимали в её душе его слова, было неописуемо и, более того, несравнимо ни с чем, что она слышала в жизни. Она поражённо смотрела на этого молодого мужчину перед собой, такого спокойного и решительного, и её сердце просто разрывалось от любви. И он был так хорош сейчас! Неожиданно у неё перехватило дыхание от того, каким он был симпатичным. Его волосы были зачёсаны назад, как ей нравилось, а закатанные рукава обнажали его шикарные предплечья. Он вдруг показался ей таким мужественным в этот момент, что она будто влюбилась в него ещё раз.

— Язык проглотила? — спросил Юзу, пощекотав её за ногу.

— Я… Я… тоже этого хочу, — наконец ответила она. — И, конечно, я хочу жить с тобой, Юзу.

— Отлично! — он широко улыбнулся, зажмурив глаза. — А то я уже испугался, что ты лишилась дара речи. Значит, это решено.

— Ну… Мы могли бы подождать до окончания сезона. Сейчас не очень-то много времени, чтобы искать жильё и заниматься переездом. Я всё ещё надеюсь поехать на главные старты…

— Можно начать искать в свободное время, — предложил он. — А там посмотрим. Да?

— Да… — Женя расплылась в своей трогательной улыбке.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он и опустил её ноги на землю.

И когда она подошла к нему, он усадил её к себе на колени и прижал к своему сердцу, словно самую большую драгоценность. Впрочем, она ей и была, и он только хотел, чтобы это оставалось неизменным как можно дольше. Желательно _навсегда_.


	26. А как же мы?

_Конец января 2021, Загреб_

— Меня слышно? — Женя придвинулась поближе к своему планшету, который стоял на столе, и увеличила громкость.

— Да.

— А видно? — она посмотрела на себя в уголке экрана и поправила волосы.

— Можешь немного назад? Твоя мордашка это, конечно, чудесно, но я хочу видеть тебя… да, вот так. Ты могла бы ещё расстегнуть этот джемпер, и было бы великолепно. А лучше вообще сними его. Всё сними. Тебе всё равно не идёт.

— Юзуру Ханю! — она сделала вид, что возмущена, но всё же расстегнула пару пуговиц, открывая ему своё декольте.

— Чёрт, как же я скучаю по тебе, — простонал он, взяв экран ноутбука двумя руками, будто хотел обнять её. — Ещё шесть дней, да? Нет, стоп, уже меньше. Пять с половиной.

Очередное свидание в скайпе — сколько их было уже в этом месяце? Даже не счесть. Почти три недели порознь — ровно с того дня, когда он улетел в Торонто, а она узнала, что всё-таки едет на Чемпионат Европы. Казалось, что это целая вечность. Посоветовавшись с тренерами, она осталась готовиться к соревнованиям в Москве, в последние дни Брайан был там же, но вот, сегодня они вместе прибыли в Хорватию и уже провели первую тренировку.

— Как ты? — спросил Юзу, всматриваясь в её лицо. Его сердце замирало, оттого какой хорошенькой она была с этой выбившейся прядкой волос. — Где твоя соседка?

— Ушла гулять по городу со всей их командой.

— А ты? Почему тебя не позвали?

— А я отмазалась, чтобы увидеть тебя.

— О… Значит, ты будешь одна какое-то время, — улыбнулся он, будто на что-то намекал. — Хотел бы я сейчас оказаться в твоём номере. Женя… ну пожалуйста, сними эту дурацкую кофту!

— Нет. Саша может вернуться в любую минуту. Как я буду выглядеть? Я ведь не дома, Юзу.

— А жаль. Мне понравился последний раз, — и он снова уставился на неё своим щенячьим взглядом. Кажется, он был немного грустным. Нет, это было просто невозможно… Она пошла у него на поводу и сняла джемпер, оставшись в лифчике. Его лицо сразу же озарила такая улыбка, словно она сделала что-то невероятное.

— Доволен?

— Да, — его широкая улыбка была заразительной. — Но было бы ещё лучше, если бы ты сняла и его и немного себя потрогала.

— Нет, — отрезала она. — Вот этого точно не будет.

— Но попытка была хорошая, да? — засмеялся он. — Как же я скучаю по тебе… Ещё никогда так не скучал — ни по тебе, ни по кому. И я так хочу тебя. Ты же пришлёшь мне новых фотографий?

— Может быть, — она пожала плечами, словно не делала этого каждый раз, когда он просил. — Я тоже скучаю, Юзу. Но пока что я могу тебе прислать только видео с тренировки. Ты ведь посмотришь?

— Конечно, присылай, — сказал он и, пока она сидела, уткнувшись в телефон, добавил: — Ты такая красивая… Я так рад, что ты позвонила. Это буквально лучшие минуты дня.

— Почему? — она подняла голову и улыбнулась. — У тебя же ещё полдня впереди. Может быть, ты поедешь на тренировку и прыгнешь там что-нибудь невообразимое… Например, хераксель в каскаде! И я сразу отойду на второй план.

— Это вряд ли случится, — усмехнулся Юзу. — К тому же я больше не собираюсь сегодня тренироваться.

— Всё нормально? — насторожилась она. — Ты был в Крикете до обеда?

— Да. Просто… плохой день, — признался Юзу. — Не бери в голову.

— В чём дело? Ты ведь не…

— Нет, я цел и невредим. Ну, по крайней мере, физически, — хихикнул он, но её это не успокоило. У него в последнее время часто бывали плохие дни, и, говоря об этом, он вовсе не пытался выпросить у неё откровенные снимки.

Он решил пропустить Чемпионат четырёх континентов, чтобы сосредоточиться на подготовке к миру, — по крайней мере, таким было официальное объяснение. Однако она знала, что причина была также в том, что он просто выдохся. Он поехал на национальный чемпионат вскоре после того приступа, который был достаточно серьёзным, чтобы лишить его нескольких дней тренировок. Он оставил там все свои силы, но… этого не хватило, чтобы выиграть. Затем решил отдохнуть неделю, которую провёл вместе с ней, а, вернувшись в Канаду, начал понемногу тренироваться снова. Она знала от Брайана, что это были не лучшие времена, хотя их тренер скорее был раздосадован настроем своего ученика, нежели его физической формой. Она уже слышала пару раз, как он ворчал, что Юзу «витает в облаках». Ей даже начало казаться, что он не просто так это сболтнул, а с каким-то подтекстом — например, чтобы она вмешалась.

— Ладно, забудь о моей тренировке, — сказала она, отложив телефон в сторону. — Расскажи мне.

— Почему? Пришли, я посмотрю позже. Со мной всё в порядке.

— Значит, ты всё так же идёшь к нашей цели? — в лоб спросила Женя. — Всё по-прежнему?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — напрягся Юзу, заёрзав на месте.

— Брайан говорит, что у тебя голова не на месте, — вырвалось у неё.

— Ха! — услышав это, он аж удивлённо откинулся. — Он так говорит? Тебе?! Интересно…

Похоже, он был недоволен, и Женя задумалась о том, должна ли она была упоминать об этом.

— Возможно, он не хотел говорить этого. Он просто ворчал, как обычно. Ты же знаешь, он много ворчит в последнее время. Наверно, стареет, — она чуть улыбнулась, пытаясь исправить ситуацию, но это не помогло.

— Придётся нам с ним побеседовать. Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы он делился своими домыслами со всеми подряд.

— Значит, я все подряд? — нахмурилась Женя.

— Нет. Я не то имел в виду.

— Но ты так сказал…

— Неудачно выразился.

— Так это неправда? Он ошибся?..

Но Юзу снова уклонился от ответа:

— Не забивай этим голову. Тебе сейчас о другом надо думать. Поговорим, когда ты приедешь… Может быть, мне как раз тебя не хватает рядом.

— Нет, Юзу, так не пойдёт! — внезапно вспылила она. — Кто так делает? Я должна теперь пять дней ходить и гадать, что не так? Потому что что-то явно не так — ты этого не отрицаешь. Но ты не можешь сказать мне?!

Между ними повисла такая тишина, что на пару мгновений ей показалось, у кого-то из них неполадки со звуком. Он как-то совсем тихо вздохнул и запрокинул голову, словно она его раздражала, но вот уже минуту не говорил ни слова — она следила за временем их разговора. Почувствовав холод, она взяла свой джемпер и надела его обратно.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом по скайпу, — наконец ответил он.

— Ну, теперь придётся.

Женя скрестила на груди руки, пытаясь казаться недовольной, однако волнение, переполняющее её внутри, уже так и рвалось наружу, и она выглядела скорее нервной. Тут она поняла, что на самом деле ей не было холодно — ей было не по себе, вот почему она немного подрагивала.

— Это будет мой последний Чемпионат мира, — медленно проговорил Юзу, смотря прямо в камеру, будто объявлял нечто такое, чего она ещё не знала. «Но это и так было ясно», — подумала она. Ей было хорошо известно, что он собирается завершить карьеру по окончании Олимпиады. Но пауза затянулась, и Женя поняла, что он собирается сказать что-то ещё… Что-то такое, что ей не понравится — это она чувствовала нутром. И она услышала: — Возможно… это также будут мои последние соревнования.

— Что? — выдохнула она, не веря своим ушам. — Что ты такое говоришь, Юзу?..

— Ты сама попросила тебе сказать.

— Я знаю, что я сама попросила, но… Но как это? Что случилось? Это из-за Чемпионата Японии? Из-за второго места? — это казалось ей немыслимым. — Я не понимаю…

— Я устал, — прервал её он. На его лице была улыбка, но это только сильней разбивало ей сердце. Иногда ей казалось, с такой же улыбкой он мог бы сказать ей, что кто-то умер… или ещё что похуже. — Кроме того, я уже всё выиграл. Я больше не чувствую в себе того, что чувствовал раньше, я говорил тебе. Возможно, мне уже хочется чего-то другого в жизни…

— Тебе просто нужно хорошо отдохнуть, набраться сил! — горячо ответила Женя. Неуверенность, которую она услышала в его словах, давала надежду. — Не знаю… Может быть, не заниматься какое-то время, чтобы соскучиться.

— В этом всё дело: я долго не могу не заниматься. Но в то же время я не хочу продолжать соревноваться, зная, что больше не смогу побеждать, что есть кто-то лучше, моложе меня и так далее. Я… запутался. Но я также правда устал. Может быть, это возраст. Ты должна понимать это тоже — с каждым годом то, что раньше давалось легко, даётся всё сложнее и сложнее. Мне нужно думать о своём здоровье. Оно у меня не железное.

А вот это уже звучало увереннее, причём намного.

— Значит, ты всё решил… — пробормотала она. — Ты ничего не говорил мне, но всё решил. Выходит, ты бросаешь меня одну?

— Женя, успокойся. Я ничего не решил ещё.

— Нет, ты решил! Ты так говоришь, как будто думал об этом давно! А я ничего не знала. Почему ты мне ни разу не говорил об этом?

— Я говорил… Ты просто не обращала внимания.

— Ничего ты не говорил, Юзу! По крайней мере прямо. Или ты думаешь, я буду разгадывать твои ребусы? — она покачала головой, схватившись за виски. — Не могу поверить… Как ты мог?..

— Мог что? — усмехнулся он. — Как я мог устать? Выступая десять лет на взрослом уровне? Действительно… Или как я могу не хотеть проигрывать? Ты сама знаешь, как тяжело падать с олимпа. Ты желаешь мне этого, скажи честно? Желаешь быть пешкой в руках федераций? Меня уже не поддерживают, как раньше. У них есть новые фавориты. Я не уверен, что мне хочется с этим бороться. Это заранее проигранная битва.

Она молчала, не желая даже смотреть на него. Вечер внезапно превратился в полную катастрофу, хотя ещё недавно ничто не предвещало беды. Она разрывалась на две части, думая о том, стоило ли ей звонить ему и тем более лезть к нему в душу. Оказалось, она была совсем не готова к тому, что он там таил. Но было ли лучше не знать и дальше? Жить, обманываясь, что всё по-прежнему и что так будет всегда?

— Мы все пешки в их руках, абсолютно все, — сказала она. — Ты не можешь всегда выигрывать. Но если ты любишь то, что ты делаешь, ты будешь продолжать.

— Я люблю то, что я делаю…

— Но больше ты любишь выигрывать, — прервала его она. — Вот в чём твоя проблема.

— Наверное, так, — признал он.

— Ты просто испугался… — пробормотала она, в неверии качая головой. До неё только-только это дошло — и тут же показалось настолько правдоподобным, что она моментально в это поверила.

— Нет! Всё не так просто, — запротестовал он. — Ты это знаешь.

Но она уже завелась. Ей хотелось высказать ему всё, что она об этом думает, и останавливаться она не собиралась:

— Ничего я такого не знаю. Я знаю другое. Знаю, что у тебя ещё есть силы и, если ты захочешь, ты ещё всё сможешь. Не смей даже думать о том, чтобы уйти. Нам ещё вместе ехать в Пекин, или ты забыл? Или ты испугался, что не отберёшься туда? — Он помотал головой. — Думаешь, _я_ не отберусь? — Он помотал снова. — Слушай сюда, Ханю, — приблизилась она к экрану. Её глаза метали молнии. — Только попробуй бросить меня одну. Мы должны это сделать вместе — ты и я. Ты… _ты не имеешь права_ уходить, понятно? Ты обладаешь таким талантом, которого нет ни у кого и, возможно, не будет ещё ближайшую сотню лет. И ты не можешь распоряжаться им так, как тебе нравится! Да, не можешь! Ты должен выжать из него максимум, и даже не говори мне, что ты уже это сделал. Большая сила влечёт большую ответственность, помнишь? Так вот, большой талант тоже. Если ты, скажем, умнейший химик, ты _должен_ искать лекарство от рака. Если ты математический гений, ты _должен_ пытаться решить задачи тысячелетия. Доказывать эти гипотезы. Ты не можешь сказать: нет, я устал, пусть это делает кто-то другой, — её голос дрогнул. — Потому что ты не имеешь права! — Он только сейчас заметил, что её глаза блестят от слёз. Она сделала паузу, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть, а затем сказала: — Ты должен идти и доказывать долбаную гипотезу, Юзу! Понятно тебе или нет?!

И на этом моменте она отключилась, оставив его смотреть на чёрный экран в полной растерянности от того, что он только что выслушал.

***

У неё на душе было неспокойно. Немного поостыв после того вечернего разговора, она всё ещё была зла на Юзу, но вместе с тем стыдилась того, чего ему наговорила. Что она только несла? На эмоциях с ней часто случалось нечто подобное. Кажется, она повела себя, как маленькая обиженная девочка. Проявила себя той ещё эгоисткой. Интересно, что он теперь о ней думал?

Казалось бы, сердце только отошло от того, что было перед новым годом, но тут опять — сначала невыносимая разлука, а теперь и такие новости. Да, скучать с ним точно не приходилось. В такие моменты она вспоминала слова своей мамы: «Ты знала, на что идёшь». Конечно, она знала. Но знать и переживать это по-настоящему — разные вещи. И иногда ей просто хотелось, чтобы эти американские горки уже остановились и дали им пожить спокойно.

Они не говорили уже три дня — только обменялись парой коротких сообщений. Она написала первой: «Извини, что погорячилась. Я не хотела обидеть. Люблю тебя». Его ответ пришёл почти сразу, несмотря на то что у него была глубокая ночь. «Всё хорошо», — написал он, и от того, как кратко это было, ей захотелось швырнуть телефон в стену. Он даже не сказал ей, что любит, что вылилось в целые сутки самопоедания, и только в день начала соревнований он прислал ей новое сообщение: «Я люблю тебя, что бы ни было. Просто делай то, что должна. И я слежу за тобой».

«Делай то, что должна», — он всегда так говорил. Ей нравились эти слова: одновременно лаконичные и очень ёмкие — в них скрывалось больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Ему не было необходимости проговаривать для неё всё, что от неё требуется; всё, что является залогом хорошего выступления. Она и сама это всё знала. Она просто должна была делать то, что умела, и делать это идеально.

Женя надела платье для короткой программы и придирчиво осмотрела себя в зеркале. Принимаясь за свой макияж в бордовых тонах, она всё ещё думала о его возможном уходе и представляла, каково это — готовиться к своим последним соревнованиям. В последний раз сидеть вот так перед зеркалом и краситься, одеваться, делать причёску. Её сердцу не нравились эти мысли, оно от них ныло. Она ещё совсем этого не хотела. Ни сейчас, ни, возможно, через сезон, о чём он прекрасно знал. Когда-нибудь это, конечно, случится… Но не так скоро! Для неё даже год означал скоро. Чем тогда были полтора месяца, остающиеся до Чемпионата мира? Мгновением. Сама возможность того, что спустя каких-то полтора месяца он может вот так готовиться к последнему выступлению в своей карьере, была для неё убийственной. Но как она могла его остановить, если это действительно то, чего он хочет?..

Нарисовав одну стрелку, она повертела головой, оценивая её форму, и, удовлетворённая результатом, принялась за вторую. Она могла придумать для него кучу причин, по которым он должен был остаться. Он мог бы стать двукратным победителем всего, трёхкратным олимпийским чемпионом, первым в истории, кому покорился какой-нибудь там пятерной прыжок. Она могла бы убедить его, что он не может уйти, пока мировой рекорд не будет снова его, и так далее. Но на самом деле она знала: ей нужно, чтобы он остался, совсем по другой причине. Она просто боялась, что будет _с ними_ , когда он уйдёт. «А как же мы? — мысленно спрашивала его она. — Да, как же мы?»

Они ещё это не обсуждали, но время от времени эти мысли всплывали в её голове, вызывая тревогу. Её уже давно волновало их будущее после Олимпиады. Вот почему ей так хотелось, чтобы они оба продолжали как можно дольше: пока они были в Торонто, она могла быть спокойна за их отношения. Пока они тренировались в Крикете вместе, всё было… _нормально_. Они были в порядке. Но если он завершит, это будет означать, что находиться в Канаде больше нет смысла, а значит, он уедет, а значит… он оставит её одну? Это, конечно, шло вразрез с его намерением провести вместе с ней всю жизнь, но кто его знает? Кроме того, он не уточнял, где именно собирается её проводить. Раньше он часто говорил, что, завершив карьеру, обязательно вернётся на родину, — она ещё помнила его старые интервью. Но она не знала, изменились ли с тех пор его планы. Это было ещё одной волнительной темой, которую им нужно было обсудить, и Женя боялась того, что может услышать. В периоды их разлук, даже недолгих, она пришла к выводу, что отношения на расстоянии не по ней. Но она также не была уверена, что сможет бросить всё и поехать за ним на край света…

Одним словом, будущее пугало. Больше всего на свете она терпеть не могла неизвестность. Идти на ощупь в темноте — что может быть хуже? Чтобы жить спокойно, ей нужно было понимать, что будет с её жизнью дальше, хотя бы в общих чертах. И она решила, что должна набраться храбрости и поднять этот вопрос при первой же их встрече. Ведь он считал её храброй… Надо было хоть немного соответствовать этой характеристике.

Но у неё была ещё пара дней, чтобы к этому подготовиться. А сейчас ей хотелось только одного — выйти на лёд и «выкатать» свою душу. Ещё одно выражение, которое они использовали, когда говорили о том, что значит для них кататься. Она знала, что лёд примет всё: её боль, её злость, её сомнения — что угодно. Как ни странно, она не нервничала. Стоя в стартовой позе, она чувствовала странное спокойствие, словно все её эмоции были направлены в нужное русло, словно она нашла способ использовать их себе же на благо. Ей очень нравилась своя короткая программа. «Я околдовываю тебя» — так она называлась. Она не знала, удастся ли ей, но в каком-то смысле она собиралась околдовать его так, чтобы он остался. Поэтому она закрыла свои глаза с идеальными стрелками… и надеясь, что камера взяла её крупным планом, распахнула их через секунду с первым аккордом музыки.


	27. Пропущенная тренировка

_Февраль 2021, Торонто_

Юзу не мог больше ждать. Изначально они договорились, что увидятся в Крикете на тренировке, как только она отоспится, но, увидев, что она появилась в сети, он собрался пораньше и выехал к ней домой. Он вообще не понимал, зачем ей сегодня было тренироваться: она была только после соревнований, после длительного перелёта с пересадкой, и вполне могла позволить себе один выходной. Но ей не хотелось пропускать урок по вращениям, и она твёрдо стояла на том, что несмотря ни на что поедет.

Его впустила её мама, как раз собиравшаяся уходить: она уже была в своём зимнем пальто и в спешке искала ключи от машины. Она попыталась объяснить ему, чем занята её дочь, но так и не смогла подобрать правильные слова, махнула на это рукой, поблагодарила за ключи, которые он заметил на полке, и оставила его одного, напоследок велев заглянуть к Жене в комнату.

Это он и сделал. Стоило ему осторожно приоткрыть дверь (он всё ещё терялся в догадках, что такого она могла делать), как он увидел её, сидящую на ковре спиной к нему в позе лотоса. На ней был только спортивный лифчик и короткие шорты, а её волнистые волосы были откинуты назад, ниспадая ниже лопаток. Солнечный свет из незадёрнутого окна падал прямиком на неё, придавая её виду некую возвышенность. Из ушей торчали беспроводные наушники — неудивительно, что она не услышала, как он вошёл.

«Что она делает?» — подойдя ближе, подумал он, с интересом рассматривая её. Её руки лежали на острых коленках, и она идеально держала осанку, но это выглядело так, словно она совсем не прилагала усилий. Она была… расслабленной, а её дыхание равномерным и едва слышным. И тут до него дошло, что она медитирует. Он мог бы догадаться сразу — если, конечно, хоть раз бы слышал, что она занимается этим. Но это было чем-то новым и неожиданным… и вместе с тем, он должен был признать, весьма привлекательным.

Юзу засомневался, может ли он прервать её. Он и так нагло вторгся без спроса, пока она занималась чем-то настолько личным, — возможно, ему не стоило ей мешать. Отрывать человека от медитации казалось ему чем-то неуважительным. Наверно, было бы тактичнее выйти за дверь и подождать её в гостиной… но ему так хотелось понаблюдать за ней, что он не удержался и остался. Сел рядом с ней в такой же позе, как и она, и немного завис, глядя на её лицо, — оно было просто ангельским под солнечными лучами. Вскоре он услышал, что музыка в её наушниках закончилась, однако она по-прежнему не открывала глаз. А когда наконец открыла, то чуть не подпрыгнула, увидев его боковым зрением.

— Господи, Юзу! — воскликнула Женя, схватившись за сердце. Он тотчас же пожалел о том, что её напугал. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он придвинулся к ней поближе и сгрёб в охапку, прижав к себе. Похоже, она действительно испугалась: всё её тело было покрыто мурашками. И он, конечно, не мог не заметить, какими острыми стали её соски, даже под толстой тканью лифчика.

— Извини, я не нарочно, честно, — сказал он, обнимая её за талию.

— И давно ты здесь? Ты мог бы позвать меня…

— Всего пять минут. Твоя мама меня впустила. А я не хотел мешать. К тому же ты выглядела такой… — он даже не мог подобрать слова. — В общем, я просто хотел посмотреть на тебя. Извини.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала она и развернулась к нему лицом, сев на колени. Её большие выразительные глаза просто затягивали, смотря прямо в его. Она еле слышно вздохнула. — Давно не виделись, да? — и её добрая, родная улыбка снова заставила его сердце биться быстрее.

В последний раз он видел эту улыбку по телевизору, когда её награждали серебряной медалью: она была так рада, так довольна собой. А вот вживую… вживую он видел её уже больше, чем три недели назад. И вот, она вся была наконец-то так близко, такая красивая, будто светящаяся изнутри, что его переполняло радостное возбуждение.

— Да. Ужасно давно. Я так невозможно скучал по тебе, — признался он. — Не мог сидеть больше дома, зная, что ты не спишь.

— Я проснулась уже час назад, — пробормотала она и в следующий момент прижалась к нему губами. Сначала нежный и осторожный, поцелуй быстро стал глубоким и страстным, таким, от которого исчезают все мысли, подскакивает пульс и очень скоро начинает хотеться большего.

— Не знал, что ты медитируешь, — выдохнул он, как только они прервались, чтобы набраться воздуха. От её близости, от голой кожи под своими пальцами, от того, как она пахла, ему вдруг стало жарко, а сердце выделывало такие кульбиты, что он уже не мог мыслить ясно. Он вроде бы помнил, что собирался поговорить с ней, обсудить последние события, но в эту минуту ему хотелось накинуться на неё прямо здесь и сейчас и ничего больше.

— Я… решила попробовать, — смущённо улыбнулась она. У неё на щеках появился румянец, но он не мог понять от чего: от того, что он раскрыл её секрет, или от того, как они целовались. Юзу склонялся ко второму варианту. Кажется, она хотела того же, чего и он…

Чтобы убедиться в этом, он снова притянул её к себе, и на этот раз их долгий поцелуй сопровождался его руками, блуждающими по её телу… а также её еле слышным стоном, который вырвался, как только он спустился к её шее. Возможно, она не планировала, что он это услышит, но он услышал и тут же почувствовал, как отреагировало на это его тело. Он аккуратно уложил её на спину и навис над ней, не разрывая поцелуй.

— Ты закрыл дверь? — спросила она хрипло. — Или мама уже ушла?

— Ушла, — улыбнулся он, теперь уже прекрасно зная, чего она хочет. Им нужно было одно и то же. А поговорить они могут и позже.

— Хорошо. Её долго не будет. Это отлично, что ты пришёл.

— Знаю, — и он снова прильнул к ней губами, спустившись к её ключице. Его рука уже шарила у неё по спине, пытаясь найти застёжку от этого лифчика, но ему никак это не удавалось. — Где она? — спросил Юзу, на минуту остановившись. Но она только невинно пожала плечами. Тогда он пришёл к выводу, что застёжки просто не существует, а он только теряет зря время, и стянул его вниз за лямки.

Она была великолепна. Он даже снова сел, чтоб рассмотреть её как следует. Её тоненькая фигурка лежала как раз в той зоне, куда падало солнце, и её молочная кожа выглядела под ним как никогда соблазнительно. От того, какой чистой и бархатной она была, ему хотелось оставить на ней новые метки. Но прежде чем это сделать, он протянул к ней одну руку и нежно сжал по очереди её груди. В ответ на это её веки опустились, и он снова услышал её тихий стон. Ему потребовалось так мало, чтобы её завести… Она явно была очень голодной.

— Скучала по этому? — спросил он со своей самодовольной улыбкой, которой никак не мог сдержать.

— Очень скучала.

— Или ты развлекалась без меня? — прищурился Юзу, не сводя с неё глаз. Её румянец точно усилился от этого вопроса. — Да? Ты играла со своим новыми игрушками без меня?

— Возможно, — улыбнулась она, что, конечно же, означало да. — А что? Зачем ты мне тогда их подарил?

— Я бы на это посмотрел… Ты должна была прислать мне видео.

— Ты уверен, что выдержал бы такое смотреть? — усмехнулась она. — Извращенец.

— Но тебе это нравится, разве нет? — спросил он, стягивая с неё шорты вместе с трусиками. — И можно подумать, сама ты не извращенка. Где они, кстати?

— Где-то там… Я ещё не всё разобрала. Но… я хочу тебя сейчас. Только тебя.

Он только ухмыльнулся, раздвинул её ноги и лёг перед ней на живот. Она вся дрогнула, когда его пальцы скользнули между её половых губ, но как только его язык коснулся клитора, она не выдержала и громко застонала, пользуясь тем, что они одни, а затем застонала ещё раз от его пальцев, зажавших её соски. Он научился делать это так хорошо, что у неё от удовольствия немели всякий раз ноги. Но когда он вошёл в неё двумя пальцами, она заёрзала на ковре и промямлила:

— Нет, Юзу… Не пальцами…

— Как скажешь, малыш. Вижу, тебе это не очень-то надо, — улыбнулся он.

И когда оба сели, она стала быстро ему помогать раздеваться. А потом она сказала: «Можешь не нежничать», и с этой самой секунды началось какое-то сумасшествие. Давно у них такого не было — видно, сказалась долгая разлука. Совсем скоро их тела были все красные от катания по ковру и следов, которые они оставляли друг на друге руками и губами. От бешеного темпа, который он задал, оба вспотели, а её длинные волосы, совсем растрепавшись, прилипли к спине. «Давай сзади», — прошептала она, и он тут же вышел из неё, чтобы поставить на четвереньки. Эту позу он всегда старался оставить на потом, потому что перед этим видом сдерживать себя было уже очень сложно. Особенно когда она чуть прогибалась в спине, наклонившись вниз. Так и сейчас: она лежала, прижавшись щекой к полу, и её идеальный зад смотрел прямо на него, совершенно сводя с ума. И тут она им слегка повертела, как бы напоминая, чего она ждёт, и Юзу снова резко вошёл в неё, обхватив двумя руками.

— Мне нравится это место, — пробормотал он, следя за ними в огромном зеркале на шкафу.

— Такое порно, — улыбнулась она, встретившись с ним глазами в отражении, и тут же зажмурилась, тихо заныв от его движений. Он видел, как одной рукой она взялась за левую грудь, а её лицо вдруг приобрело это уязвимое выражение, которое он обожал.

— Нет! — сказал он и, схватив её за обе руки, заломил их за спину. — Ещё не всё. — Потянул её за них, заставив приподняться, взглянул на них в зеркало… и, увидев совершенные изгибы её тела, полностью слетел с катушек. Он не мог разочаровать эту девушку, просто не имел права… Он её так любил…

Её комнату наполняли громкие звуки шлепков и запах секса, и, возможно, это было немного грязно и беспорядочно, но они оба наслаждались этим, постепенно приближаясь к финишу. В конце концов он отпустил её и, когда она, издав какой-то животный звук, бессильно упала на руки, кончил ей на спину, а затем опустился с ней рядом.

Лёжа на животе, в одном спортивном лифчике, спущенном на талию, она повернулась к нему лицом и послала свою усталую улыбку:

— Я так рада, что ты пришёл.

— Я тоже рад, что пришёл. Но ещё больше — что ты прилетела.

— Я почувствовала, как ты рад, — тут её улыбочка стала хитрой. — Надеюсь, от радости топик мой не запачкал?

— М-м… — он сел и осмотрел её, не упустив заодно возможности ущипнуть за зад. — Немного запачкал. Извини. Дай-ка я тебя вытру и сниму его.

— Давай полежим немного? — предложила она, когда он закончил. Тогда он взял её на руки и, переместив в ещё не убранную постель, залез туда следом.

Какое-то время они ничего не говорили друг другу, лёжа в обнимку в полной тишине. Её голова была у него на груди, и Юзу гладил её по волосам, заправляя их ей за ухо. Это действовало на неё совершенно усыпляющим образом. Её глаза просто слипались. Но, возможно, это было от того, как мало она спала ночью и в самолёте. Тут где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что она с ним хотела поговорить, и она даже спросила:

— Могу я задать вопрос? — Но когда он ответил, что да, у неё уже всё вылетело из головы, и, когда спустя минуту он потрепал её по плечу, а она никак не отреагировала, ему стало ясно, что она спит.

Юзу только цокнул языком. Вечно она отключалась после секса. Он посмотрел на часы, затем на её расслабленное лицо, и понял, что ни за что её не разбудит на тренировку, которая должна была начаться всего через сорок минут. Только вернувшись с одного чемпионата, она, похоже, уже собиралась себя загонять для другого, — нет, он не мог этого допустить. Юзу ещё совсем немного посомневался, может ли он решать за неё, но затем пришел к выводу, что она сама всё решила, когда уснула. И тогда он перевернул её на бок, обнял, как любил, сзади и тоже закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя безумно счастливым от её близости и тепла.

***

Он уснул вместе с ней, а когда они оба проснулись, на часах уже было время обеда. И то — это случилось исключительно потому, что её мама заглянула к ним в комнату и тут же, увидев их вместе, закрыла дверь со словами: «Господи, я думала, вы на занятиях». Женя тихо захихикала у него под боком, но быстро остановилась и села в постели, не обращая внимания на свою наготу. Юзу откинулся на спину и невинно взглянул на неё, притворяясь, что он тут совершенно не при чём.

— Юзу… — застонала она, схватившись за голову. — Мы проспали тренировку! Почему ты не разбудил меня?

— Я и сам спал вообще-то… — выкрутился он.

— Как ты мог уснуть?! — она развернулась к нему и сделала вид, что хочет его придушить. Но всё, на что он мог смотреть, это на её обнаженную грудь. — Теперь я пропустила класс по вращениям!

— Ну и что? — пожал он плечами. — Ты только прилетела, устала. Тебе всё равно нужен был выходной.

— Я не устала! И мне не нужен был выходной! — воскликнула Женя, нахмурившись. — Я должна готовиться к чемпионату мира.

— Ну, если хочешь, поедем вечером и позанимаемся. Только ты и я. Так уж и быть, побуду твоим учителем по вращениям и по чему хочешь.

— Ты? — она сморщила нос. — Но ты не… не специалист.

— Что ты сказала?! — он моментально сел и обхватил её двумя руками. — Повтори.

— Я имела в виду, ты не тренер, — коварно улыбнулась она.

— Но это не значит, что я не могу тебе помочь. Если бы ты меня слушала чаще… — он не договорил, с трудом подавив в себе желание поумничать. — И я буду им! Буду тренером, ясно?

— Хорошо, — засмеялась Женя, — конечно, будешь, только выпусти меня. Я хочу сходить в ванную и одеться.

— Нет, не уходи, — сказал Юзу, но всё же выпустил её и откинулся обратно в постели. — Побудь со мной.

— Мы могли бы сходить вместе…

— Уже не можем. Твоя мама вернулась, — напомнил он. Женя хлопнула себя по лбу. — Вот поэтому я хочу жить отдельно.

— Ох… Она ничего тебе не сказала, когда вы встретились? — спросила она, снова устраиваясь у него на груди.

— Да нет, а должна была?

— Она, скажем так, была не в восторге, когда узнала, что мы будем жить с тобой вместе. Но я думаю, она привыкнет. Ей нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Всё-таки я жила с ней всю свою жизнь…

— Я понимаю. Моя тоже волнуется. Но они привыкнут… Мне кажется, им просто хочется чувствовать себя нужными. И они, несомненно, будут, просто меньше. Мы же будем ходить к ним в гости, правда? — он потрепал её по плечу. — И они к нам?

— Конечно. В любой момент, — грустно улыбнулась Женя и ненадолго умолкла, а потом тихо спросила: — Ты правда хочешь этого? Жить со мной?

Юзу нахмурился, не понимая, почему ей понадобилось переуточнять это.

— Почему ты… Конечно да!

— Просто подумала, вдруг это было каким-то внезапным секундным желанием, а потом ты всё обдумал и понял, что это не лучшая идея…

— Тебе надо меньше думать, — отрезал он.

— Да, — признала она, вспоминая, как накручивала себя в Загребе. Зачем она занималась этим? Почему никогда не могла противостоять? — Это точно.

Вечно ей надо было что-то придумать, поверить в это, и гонять эти мысли по кругу до сумасшествия. Юзу был в курсе этого любимого ею развлечения. Ему самому эта черта была совсем не присуща, так что, по правде говоря, он с трудом понимал, откуда это идёт и как работает. Но, по крайней мере, он знал, что с этим можно бороться. А ещё он знал, какими становятся её глаза, когда её что-то гложет… — такими, как сейчас. Он читал её лицо, как открытую книгу.

— Ну давай, выкладывай, — вздохнул он.

— Что выкладывать? — удивилась Женя.

— О чём ещё ты думала?

— На самом деле о многом. — Было видно, она замялась, не зная, с чего начать. Он видел, как она пару раз уже собиралась заговорить, но в итоге только тихо вздыхала. И вот, наконец, она собралась с силами: — Во-первых, извини ещё раз, что я на тебя накинулась из-за того, что ты хочешь закончить. Я не должна была так реагировать. Если это твоё решение… то я должна его уважать и принять это.

Он расплылся в улыбке от того, как неубедительно это звучало, — было больше похоже, что она пытается убедить в этом саму себя, но у неё пока что не получается.

— Я же тебе сказал, что ещё ничего не решил. Я думаю об этом. Это не самое простое решение.

— Я в курсе… Юзу, — снова пауза, — а что ты будешь делать после? То есть… я помню, что ты хочешь тренировать. Но где ты собираешься жить?

— Не знаю. — От этого ответа её сердце пропустило удар. — Нужно нам с тобой решить это. — А вот эти слова заставили её поднять к нему голову.

— Нам?

— Ну конечно, — он посмотрел на неё так, словно она переспрашивала какие-то глупости. — Я же не могу запихнуть тебя в чемодан и увезти туда, куда мне вздумается. Нам придётся подумать об этом вместе. Но пока ты продолжаешь карьеру, отсюда мы, конечно, никуда не уедем.

— Мы?

Тут он приложил ей ко лбу тыльную сторону ладони.

— У тебя джетлаг? — спросил Юзу.

— Н-нет.

— Тогда почему ты переспрашиваешь? Я неясно говорю? Или что… что ты думала?

— Ничего. Просто беспокоюсь за наше будущее, — уйдя от ответа, Женя выбралась из постели, достала себе полотенце и завернулась в него, собираясь уходить. Её щёки порозовели, и на лице появилась еле заметная смущённая улыбка, пока она искала нужную одежду.

И до него наконец-то дошло: она думала, что он собирается её бросить. Что он завершит карьеру и уедет, оставив её одну. Вот чего она боялась! Но почему она так думала? Разве он не дал ей понять, что хочет провести жизнь с ней вместе?.. Она так часто ждала от людей какого-то предательства, что у него от отчаяния просто сжимались кулаки. Она как будто была заранее к этому готова. «Тебе надо менять этот образ мышления», — с грустью подумал он, когда она исчезла за дверью. Но он решительно не знал, как ей с этим помочь.


	28. Дела семейные

_Март 2021, Торонто_

За целый месяц с момента своего возвращения в Канаду Женя ни разу не побывала у Юзу дома. Каждый раз у неё находились всё новые оправдания, почему она не может приехать, но, если сначала он не замечал их, то в последнюю неделю это уже стало доходить до абсурда и они пару раз едва не поссорились. Она ни в какую не хотела к нему ехать… и он знал, в чём причина, а если точнее, в ком.

Однажды вечером, в начале марта, когда она снова сказала, что слишком устала, а Юзу поехал домой сам, он ужинал с матерью и, как ни странно, именно та обратила внимание на то, что давно не видела Женю.

— Милый, — начала она, держа одной рукой вилку, а второй набирая в телефоне сообщение, — мне кажется, у нас давно не была Евгения. Почему она не приходит?

— Действительно, мама, почему же она не приходит? Может быть, ты знаешь? — он пытался быть вежливым, но сарказм всё равно пробивался в его голосе.

С тех пор, как они говорили о Жене и том инциденте в больнице в последний раз, прошло уже почти два месяца. Они тогда сильно повздорили, поскольку он посчитал нужным прояснить, что можно, а что нельзя позволять себе с его девушкой. Мать сперва обиделась, затем стала отнекиваться, но в конце концов признала, что была неправа, и обещала, что больше такого не повторится. Его, однако, всё равно раздражало, что она до конца прикрывалась своим волнением («Ты же понимаешь, в каком состоянии я была! — оправдывалась она. — Да я совсем не думала, что говорю. Все мысли были о твоём здоровье»), — как будто это позволяло ей вести себя, как стерва. Но с того дня они к этому больше не возвращались.

— Я не знаю, дорогой, — мама то ли притворялась, то ли действительно не поняла его намёка. — Поэтому я спрашиваю у тебя. Мне показалось, или её здесь не было в этом году?

— Её правда здесь не было, — согласился он.

— Ты должен позвать её к нам на ужин. Скоро прилетит твоя сестра. Будет здорово, если мы все соберёмся.

— Я уже звал много раз. Похоже, ей не очень хочется видеться с тобой, — прямо сказал Юзу.

— Что за чепуха! Мы виделись много раз в Крикет Клубе. Она со мной всегда здоровается и даже пытается говорить по-японски. Она так старается — это видно, но всё равно делает ошибки…

Юзу решил пропустить последнее мимо ушей:

— Но ты ведь перед ней так и не извинилась, разве нет? Эсэмэска не считается! — сразу опередил он мать, которая уже раскрыла рот, чтобы спорить.

— Гм… А она такая злопамятная? — спросила Юми, изменившись в лице. — Нехорошее качество для спутницы жизни…

Тут он демонстративно встал, громко отодвинув стул. С него было достаточно.

— Знаешь, какое ещё есть плохое качество? Придирчивость, — сказал он. — Спасибо за ужин, но я больше не голоден. — И на этом ушёл к себе, уже не видя, как за его спиной мать пожала плечами.

Его не сильно волновало, одобряет мама Женю или нет, — ему не нужно было её одобрение, чтобы быть с ней вместе. Но что его бесило, так это то, что она не могла переступить через себя и хотя бы попытаться проникнуться к ней. Из-за этой своей упрямости ей было не узнать о том хорошем, за что он любил Женю: ни о её доброте, ни о живом уме, ни о чувстве юмора, а холодность и консервативность матери порой переходили все границы.

Внезапно он пожалел, что решил ночевать дома, — нужно было остаться у Жени. Её мама никогда их не напрягала. Но он поддался уговорам Юми, которая давила на жалость тем, что они стали так редко вместе ужинать, а вскоре он и вовсе оставит её одну (это была просто больная тема), и он приехал. И что в итоге? Она снова занималась его делами во время ужина. Ему казалось, она наняла Наоми как раз для того, чтобы немного разгрузить свою жизнь, но, как ни странно, работы не поубавилось, и всё их общение снова свелось к её редким комментариям, которые лишь раздражали.

Тут он подумал, что, возможно, ещё не поздно вернуться обратно, и написал Жене. Но она была офлайн, а когда он позвонил, не взяла трубку. Должно быть, уже спала — она очень рано ложилась в последнее время и спала по десять часов в сутки, изматывая себя на тренировках. Ему было стыдно это признать, но по сравнению с ней он работал меньше. Он делал то, что позволяло ему здоровье, пока она вкалывала так, как никогда прежде.

Февраль выдался непростым для них обоих. Он всё никак не мог разобраться в себе, понять, чего же он хочет, а она, видя это, молча переживала, однако не смела его торопить. Юзу был благодарен ей за это. Он знал, что ей не по себе от этой неопределённости, и та вселенская печаль в её глазах, которую он изредка замечал, была для него тем ещё испытанием, но, по крайней мере, она его больше не осаждала своими требованиями продолжать.

И так как ему предстоял одинокий вечер, он уже знал, что будет снова думать об этом, и эти мысли — аргументы за и против — будут прыгать в его голове, как теннисные мячики, пока у него не начнется мигрень. Всё-таки не так уж сильно он отличался от Жени… Они оба любили поломать над чем-то голову.

***

Это было в среду днём, в перерыве между тренировок, который Женя проводила вместе с Джейсоном, изо всех сил пытаясь поддерживать их дружбу, если их отношения ещё можно было назвать этим словом. Между ними уже давно появилась некая прохлада — кажется, это случилось, когда она, незаметно для самой себя, стала проводить всё свободное время с Юзуру. Сначала они с Джейсоном перестали видеться за пределами Крикет Клуба, потом стали реже общаться на тренировках и в перерывах, и даже переписываться в разъездах стали меньше. Он, конечно, по-прежнему был с ней дружелюбен (другим она и не могла его представить), но Женя всегда остро чувствовала такие изменения в отношениях с людьми, потому-то она точно знала, что их дружба уже не та, что раньше.

Кажется, начало происходить то, о чём её предупреждала мама: она начинала терять друзей. «Ты же всю себя этим отношениям отдаёшь», — любила сетовать та. «Ты вся в них, без остатка. Нельзя так, Женя. Такими темпами сама не заметишь, как всех друзей растеряешь. И с чем ты останешься, если не дай бог…» — а дальше она недоговаривала, боясь вызвать гнев дочери и поссориться. Потому что однажды так оно и случилось. Это был верный способ вывести Женю из себя в два счёта — сказать, или хотя бы намекнуть, что они с Юзу могут расстаться.

Теперь Женя пыталась восстановить то, что ещё не совсем было потеряно. Но это было сложно. В первую очередь потому, что друзья не любят, когда у тебя от них есть секреты, а у неё был очень большой секрет. Просто громадный. Она тайно встречалась с тем, кто также был приятелем Джейсона. Так что можно сказать, что у Юзу тоже был от него секрет… Но в последнее время ей казалось, что он их уже давно раскусил.

Во-первых, по её глупости, он видел засосы у неё на груди, то есть уже понимал, что она, скорее всего, с кем-то спит. Ей всё ещё хотелось сгореть от стыда, когда вспоминала тот неловкий момент в хореографическом зале в начале февраля. Она всего лишь хотела снять с себя толстовку. Но получилось так, что задрала вместе с ней и майку. И хотя он промолчал, его смущённое лицо дало ей понять, что он всё видел. И потом — он часто посматривал на них с Юзу с каким-то подозрением (по крайней мере, ей так казалось). Но прямо у неё тактично ничего не спрашивал, даже если правда подозревал. Но вот теперь-то у него были для этого все основания. Потому что пока они направлялись в клубное кафе, в Крикете появилась Юми, и она подошла прямо к ним и попросила Женю отойти с ней на минутку. « _Уже_ достаточно подозрительно», — думала Женя и, идя вслед за японкой, заметила, каким странным взглядом проводил их Джейсон.

— Дорогая, — начала Юми, как только они оказались в пустом коридоре, и неожиданно взяла её за руки. Совсем не зная, как на это реагировать, Женя осторожно посмотрела ей в лицо. Её милая улыбка была, пожалуй, слегка натянутой, но в целом казалась дружелюбной, несмотря на всю неловкость ситуации. — Я опечалена тем, что ты совсем перестала к нам приходить! Я подумала, не затаила ли ты на меня обиду…

— Да нет, ну что вы, — услышала Женя свой голос. Почему она это сказала? Это же была неправда — конечно, она затаила обиду, ещё какую!

— Я хотела бы перед тобой извиниться. — Ох, это было правда неловко. У неё уже начали потеть ладони, а Юми всё никак не отпускала её рук. — Ты не заслужила таких слов, как я тебе тогда сказала. Я верю, что ты умная и порядочная девушка. — _Порядочная?_ А это ещё к чему? — Я была не права. Не хочу себя оправдывать. Хотя ситуация была, конечно же, нервной. Я немного… как бы это сказать… вышла из себя. Мне стыдно. И очень жаль, если я тебя обидела.

Всё это было сказано с той же самой улыбкой, которая, похоже, намертво приклеилась к лицу Юми. Почему она казалась неискренней?..

— Ты простишь меня, милая? — спросила японка, подёргав Женю за руки. Её взгляд стал более требовательным, как будто выбора она не давала.

— Всё в порядке, Юми-сан. Если это больше не повторится, думаю, я смогу простить. — _Но не забыть,_ добавила мысленно Женя. Забыть она это точно не сможет.

— Чудесно, дорогая! — просияла Юми. — Я знала, что ты умница и прекрасно понимаешь, что нам с тобой ссориться ни к чему. Я решила, что будет здорово как-то закрепить наше примирение…

«А я с вами и не ссорилась, — подумала Женя, настороженно наблюдая за тем, как Юми ищет что-то в сумке. В голове мелькнуло: — Господи, какой ужас, она хочет что-то мне подарить…» И она оказалась права, потому что та только что достала красивый бархатный футляр, в каких обычно дарят украшения.

Итак, это был серебряный браслет, достаточно симпатичный, с несколькими подвесками и необычным плетением. Юми достала его из футляра и попросила жестом её руку. Отчего-то Жене не хотелось принимать его, но, боясь обидеть маму Юзу, проявить невежливость, она таки позволила надеть его на себя.

— Какое у тебя прелестное тоненькое запястье, — заметила Юми. — Ну, вот, готово. Тебе нравится? По-моему, серебро на твоей коже прекрасно смотрится.

— Очень красивый, — ответила Женя, добавив про себя, что больше, вообще-то, она любит золото. — Но правда, вам не стоило…

— Ничего не хочу слышать!

— Спасибо, — Женя постаралась ей улыбнуться.

— Я хочу пригласить тебя к нам на ужин в пятницу вечером. Прилетает Сая. Я буду готовить любимые блюда своих детей, и мне будет приятно, если ты к нам присоединишься.

— Хорошо… Я приеду, — сказала Женя. Ей хотелось поскорее закончить этот разговор: мимо них уже пару раз прошли знакомые ребята, с интересом окинув их взглядами.

— Ну… Тогда обнимемся?

— Конечно. — И они неловко приобнялись.

— Всё, больше не смею тебя задерживать, — спохватилась Юми, видимо тоже испытывая желание уйти. — Возвращайся к тренировкам. Я слышала, что ты усердно тренируешься. А отдохнём в пятницу вечером, правда?

— Да. Увидимся в пятницу, — сказала Женя, чувствуя, как на душе становится тяжело. Если честно, то ей совсем не хотелось ужинать с ними — почему-то для неё это всегда было тем ещё испытанием.

А ещё ей не хотелось возвращаться к Джейсону с этим браслетом: он сразу обратит на него внимание. Но когда она попыталась его снять, то поняла, что одной рукой этого не сделать. Настроение совсем упало, когда она представила, что ей придётся соврать о том, зачем к ней подходила Юми, и она отправилась в женскую раздевалку, надеясь отсидеться там в одиночестве. Сначала расстроилась, увидев внутри двух девочек, но быстро сообразила, что они там очень кстати: одна из них и расстегнула ей браслет. Странно, но от этого стало определённо легче, как будто часть груза свалилась с души. И поспешив спрятать его в свою сумку, она достала телефон и написала Юзу, которого сегодня не было: «Это ты её попросил?»

***

В итоге их ужин был перенесён, потому что за день до этого у Юзу снова был приступ астмы. Это случилось после тренировки, на которой, по словам очевидцев, он явно пытался убиться (хорошо, что Женя этого не видела). Она в это время была на массаже, а узнала обо всём только спустя пару часов, когда он сам написал ей. Всё было настолько плохо, что его забрали в клинику, где он уже наблюдался раньше, но он попросил её не приезжать в тот же вечер, поскольку ему предстояли некоторые процедуры. Ей, конечно, пришлось взять себя в руки и сделать вид, что она совсем не напугана, когда всё это услышала, но, как только они попрощались, она расплакалась так, что у неё началась головная боль.

Вместо пятничного ужина она проводила время с ним вместе, приехав к нему в частную клинику на окраине Торонто. Если быть точнее, её привёз его водитель, на котором настоял Юзу, хотя она вполне могла добраться и сама. Женя основательно подготовилась к их встрече: после тренировок вернулась домой и испекла для него печенье, а затем навела красоту, надеясь хоть как-то его порадовать (она слышала по его голосу, каким он был грустным). Когда она появилась в его палате, он спал, и она тихонько присела рядом, боясь его потревожить.

Палата больше походила на комнату в гостинице, чем на больницу. Признаться, она переживала, что увидит его на какой-нибудь ужасной кровати со страшными пищащими аппаратами вокруг, но рядом стоял только штатив для капельницы. Это обнадёживало. И всё-таки, условия там были высший класс. «Наверное, иначе не может быть, когда ты двукратный олимпийский чемпион», — подумала она, смотря в огромное окно, выходящее на аккуратный сад — летом он, должно быть, был прекрасен. И кровать была довольно удобной — она бы и сама с радостью там поспала…

Но Юзу всего лишь дремал. А распахнув глаза, он увидел самую красивую девушку в мире. То, как она выглядела с этими распущенными волнистыми волосами, вмиг избавило его от сонливости, а когда она наклонилась к нему и поцеловала в губы, его сердце точно забилось быстрее.

— Ты такая красивая, — вздохнул он. — Почему ты такая красивая?

— Ты под какими-то лекарствами? — засмеялась она.

— Хм… Ничего такого, что может затуманить мне зрение.

— Побочные эффекты?

— Нет, глупая, — он закатил глаза. — Просто ты мне нравишься.

— О, я тебе нра-авлюсь! — протянула она, всё ещё улыбаясь. Но тут их глаза встретились, и улыбка медленно сползла с её лица. Кажется, они смотрели друг на друга слишком долго… — Как ты? — наконец спросила Женя, взяв его за руку.

— Ну… Кажется, я пропускаю чемпионат. — Он не выглядел очень расстроенным, но она знала, что он не может не переживать внутри.

И всё же, сама от себя не ожидав, она подумала: «Слава богу». А вслух сказала:

— Всё в порядке. Всё будет хорошо.

— Да. Я знаю. Я просто должен пройти кое-какие обследования. И мне сказали ограничить нагрузки. Точнее… Совсем от них отказаться на время. Мне очень жаль, — он чуть улыбнулся, но глаза его оставались серьёзными. — Похоже, придётся тебе одной отдуваться за нас.

— Так говоришь, как будто мы с тобой парники, а мне предстоит выступать без тебя! — воскликнула она. Ей показалось, он не желает впадать в уныние, и она решила, что будет всеми силами поддерживать это (хотя, вообще-то, не так уж много у неё их было после дня изнурительных тренировок). — Кстати, я говорила, что один месяц занималась в детстве бальными танцами? Только у меня не было партнёра.

— А так можно? — он приподнял брови, смотря на неё с сомнением.

— Ну, у нас было можно — дефицит мальчиков, — объяснила она. — Танцевали девочка с девочкой. Когда я пришла, так и было. А потом моя девочка бросила. Я пришла на занятие, и у меня не оказалось пары. Я танцевала одна. С воображаемым партнёром. Потом я больше туда не ходила. К тому же учительница сказала моей маме, что не видит во мне потенциала.

— Это самая грустная история на свете, — засмеялся Юзу. — Ещё и с лесбийскими нотками.

— Юзу, нам было шесть лет!

— И как учительница могла сказать, что ты плохо танцуешь? Она что, сумасшедшая?

— Опять же, мне было шесть.

— Всё равно она сумасшедшая, — надулся Юзу. Наверное, только он мог обидеться за неё на кого-то из столь далёкого прошлого, подумала Женя. — Надеюсь, она видела тебя сейчас и ей стыдно.

— Может, и видела… Ой, я же принесла для тебя кое-что, — вспомнила она и протянула ему контейнер с печеньем. — Без муки и яиц, между прочим.

— О боже, — его глаза тут же загорелись, и он сел в постели. — То самое печенье? Ещё и с шоколадными кусочками… Обожаю тебя. — Он взял несколько штук и предложил ей тоже, но она покачала головой и отказалась. — А в приставку со мной играть будешь?

— Тебе привезли приставку? Буду, конечно, — улыбнулась она. Можно подумать, у неё был выбор.

И она залезла к нему в постель и взяла джойстик, наблюдая, как он запускает единственную игру, в которую она умела играть, — гонки. Не то чтобы ей это очень нравилось, но она могла поиграть ради него. Сейчас она бы сделала что угодно, чтобы его порадовать (если бы он только знал об этом, то мог бы воспользоваться своим положением). Они играли целый час, а потом просто лежали и разговаривали ни о чём, стараясь не касаться грустных тем. Но когда он завёл разговор о чемпионате мира, она поняла, что не хочет этого обсуждать, и остановила его поцелуем. Пока они целовались, её правая рука спустилась вниз по его животу и пробралась под пижамные штаны.

— Что ты творишь? — простонал он ей в губы, тем не менее не останавливая её. Он возбудился очень быстро от её прикосновений.

— Ничего плохого, тебе понравится, — ответила она и в следующий момент исчезла под одеялом и стянула с него штаны.

***

Во всём этом был один плюс, думала Женя за день до вылета на чемпионат мира. У неё было предчувствие, что теперь он точно останется на год. Не мог он вот так уйти, после того как ему пришлось пропустить главный старт сезона, — это было просто не в его стиле. Он должен уйти красиво. Такая карьера, какая была у него, не может кончиться дурацким приступом астмы.

Пока что они этого не касались, и даже на протяжении всего их ужина у него дома, который всё-таки состоялся после того, как его отпустили из клиники, всем удавалось как-то игнорировать тот факт, что в Швецию летит она одна. Сегодня она услышала много добрых слов в свой адрес. Его мать и сестра хорошо подготовились к встрече с ней. У Жени было чувство, что без семейного совета здесь не обошлось: даже при первом их ужине вместе они не вели себя с ней так учтиво. Она так и видела, как он инструктирует их перед её приходом, но не могла понять, как к этому относится. С одной стороны, ей было печально, что они не могут полюбить её сами, но с другой, так ей было легче, спокойнее. Доброе отношение всегда заставляло её чувствовать себя лучше, даже если оно не было до конца искренним.

Они даже стерпели её новую блузку с этим пикантным вырезом, сказав, что она «чудесно выглядит» (возможно, дело было в том, что она надела браслет Юми). Блузка была чёрной и полупрозрачной, с большим бантом на шее… и да, этим вырезом, который открывал прекрасный вид на её декольте. Изначально Женя собиралась одеться иначе. Её кремовое платье прилежной ученицы уже лежало на кровати, дожидаясь своего часа, когда Юзу, как чувствовал, прислал ей сообщение. «Кстати, не обязательно одеваться, как монашка ;)», — написал он. И она подумала: «К чёрту». Почему она должна строить из себя кого-то, кем не является? Так что она надела узкие чёрные джинсы и эту блузку. И тот факт, что Юзу глазел на неё весь вечер, подсказывал ей, что она поступила правильно.

— Эй, — он подошёл к ней сзади, пока она стояла у окна в его спальне, и обнял за талию. — Ты чего тут скучаешь? Приуныла, да?

— Да нет. Ну, может, самую малость. Завтра уже улетать. Немного волнительно.

— Всё будет хорошо. Ты готова на все сто. Я в тебя верю.

— Я тоже думаю, что хорошо готова. Чувствую себя уверенно.

— Тогда в чём дело?

Она пожала плечами.

— Смотри, есть ряд чисел: четыре, три, два. Что должно быть дальше? — спросил он.

— Хм… Ну, первым делом напрашивается один. Но может быть снова четыре. Оно может повторяться через каждые два числа. Или три! Как будто пошло в обратную сторону.

— Нееет! — воскликнул Юзу. Он не предвидел, что она может так усложнить его лёгкую загадку. — Что ты такое несёшь? Там может быть только один!

— Ну, это тебе так кажется. Как бы там ни было… к чему это? — она развернулась к нему лицом и подняла одну бровь.

— Помнишь, что ты была четвёртой в финале гран-при?

— Как же я могу забыть такое, — она сощурила на него глаза. — Но спасибо, что напомнил.

— Потом третьей на чемпионате России и второй на Европе. Так что у тебя без вариантов. Надо, чтобы было красиво, понимаешь?

— Ах, Юзу, — она легко засмеялась, и он видел, что это её правда развеселило. — Ну конечно. Чтобы было красиво. Тогда смотаюсь и выиграю, делов-то! Проще простого!

— Ну, всё, значит, договорились, — расплылся он в улыбке, но скоро стал опять серьёзным. Он провёл рукой по её волосам и заправил их ей за ухо. — Я уже сказал тебе, какая ты сегодня шикарная? — Она помотала головой. — Смотрел на тебя весь вечер и думал об этом. Думал, как сильно мне повезло.

— На это и был расчёт.

— А ты коварная женщина. Но мне нравится, — сказал он и дотронулся до банта её блузки. — А теперь… можно я сниму это?

— Не обязательно спрашивать, — улыбнулась она, и его пальцы тут же стали расстёгивать пуговицы на её блузке. — Можешь делать со мной всё, что хочешь. Я знаю, что мне понравится.


	29. Всё когда-то кончается

_Канун нового года_

_Декабрь 2021, Торонто_

_Когда-нибудь это всё кончится._

_Неважно, как плохо тебе сейчас, это не сможет продолжаться бесконечно. В один день обязательно станет лучше._

_Быть может, это не случится в одночасье и ты не заметишь разительных перемен, — просто однажды проснёшься и осознаешь, что стало лучше, и это будет твоей маленькой победой._

Эти мысли были единственным, что ещё не давало ей сдаться. Тогда она, конечно, ещё не знала, что лучше станет не раньше, чем через полгода, но она, по крайней мере, была готова ждать. Она будет терпеливой, и неважно, через что ей придётся пройти, но когда-нибудь это точно закончится. Потому что так всегда бывало. Даже когда казалось, что жизнь окончена, спустя время всё проходило, и она продолжалась. С ней уже такое случалось. Ну, не _такое_ , конечно… но что-то вроде того, — тёмные времена.

Это был самый печальный новогодний вечер в её жизни — в полном одиночестве, вдалеке от близких, в полупустой квартире. Не то чтобы она думала о празднике. Нет, она о нем практически забыла, и тридцать первое число стало не более чем цифрой в календаре. Но ей напомнили. Днём пришлось созвониться по видеосвязи с родными, которые уже готовились отмечать без неё, и ей вдруг стало так грустно и одиноко, что внутри у неё появилось чувство, что она разваливается. Но, конечно, она была вынуждена сделать вид, что всё в порядке, — ради них, мамы и бабушки. Ей пришлось улыбаться и говорить, что она в норме, и специально для бабули вести себя с мамой так, словно они не в ссоре. Это было трудно, но, в общем-то, выполнимо.

Что было трудней, так это слышать их мольбы приехать и не реагировать.

_«Просто возьми билет на ближайший рейс, слышишь?»_

_«Неважно, сколько это стоит. Ни о чём не думай»._

_«Всё бросай и прилетай домой. С остальным потом разберёмся»._

_«Мы ждём тебя дома»._

Мы — ждём — тебя — дома.

Было ли это заманчиво? Ну, разве что самую малость. Могла ли она себе это позволить? Конечно же нет. Ей претила одна только мысль о том, что они увидят её такой и будут нянчиться с ней, — это принесёт им только страдания. Да она и сама расклеится. Забота в такие моменты могла подействовать на неё губительно. Когда с ней слишком сильно сюсюкались, в ней словно просыпался беспомощный ребёнок, который не в состоянии взять жизнь в свои руки. Недавно с ней уже такое было — так что спасибо. В общем-то, из-за этого она и разругалась с матерью. Была настолько не в себе, что позволила ей управлять своей жизнью. Казалось бы, всего на пару дней — но этого хватило, чтобы та всё испортила. Нет, это больше не повторится. Если уж и плакать из-за ошибок, то, по крайней мере, из-за своих.

К счастью, в ближайшее время мама к ней не приедет. Как же глупо у них всё получилось… но вместе с тем, с какой-то стороны, удачно («Хотя бы один долбаный плюс может во всём этом быть или нет?» — думала она): у мамы закончился вид на жительство, а заодно и срок загранпаспорта истекал. Дело было в том, что она не собиралась возвращаться в Канаду. Улетев домой две недели назад, она улетала на совсем — таков и был их план. После Олимпиады оставаться в Торонто для неё не было смысла в любом случае, а так как они думали, что весь январь будут вместе в Москве, мама уехала. Сказать, что со спокойной совестью, было бы, конечно, преувеличением, ведь они расстались на такой неприятной ноте, но тем не менее, она уехала. А Женя осталась.

На самом деле она тоже должна была улететь — её ведь ждало национальное первенство. У них была разница в рейсах всего пару дней, одна крупная ссора, каких между ними ещё не бывало, и, наконец, Женино притворство. Она сделала вид, что берёт себя в руки (возможно, часть её и правда на это надеялась), пообещала, что скоро они увидятся, а потом… Она не могла вспоминать об этом. Всё это было ещё слишком свежо, слишком больно. Ей надо было двигаться вперёд, переступить через свои ошибки, какими бы большими они ни были, попытаться жить дальше… Пока что получалось плохо.

Ко всему прочему, у неё появилось новое развлечение. Она теперь читала всё, что о ней пишут. Все эти гадости, к которым, как она считала, у неё иммунитет. Что ж, если он когда-то у неё и был, то, по всей видимости, его действие кончилось. Как в той игре, в которую они играли с Юзу, где персонаж использовал одну способность, становясь абсолютно невосприимчивым к любому урону. Но только на время. Похоже, её время вышло.

Каждая новая мерзость, публикуемая о ней, била сильнее. Чего там только не было, начиная с обычных оскорблений и заканчивая пожеланиями смерти, но что заставляло её чувствовать себя хуже всего, так это обвинения во лжи. Никто не верил в её травму. И она не могла их винить: в конце концов, она и правда была лгуньей. Никогда в жизни бы не подумала, что станет врать о чём-то подобном; всегда презирала тех, кто так делал (выдумать травму — что может быть ниже?), но вот, посмотрите, до чего она докатилась. Они с тренерами придумали, что её правая нога снова дала о себе знать, — это было ближе всего к правде из всех возможных вариантов: в конце концов, боли в стопе были хроническими. И это было, определённо, лучше, чем признаться, что у неё просто больше ничего не выходит и она понятия не имеет почему. Правда, когда она читала сообщения в соцсетях, то нехотя думала, что ей стоило объявить о какой-нибудь смертельной болезни. Это бы их обрадовало. О, как счастливы они бы были…

А ещё она почти ни с кем не общалась. Ей писали многие, просто забрасывали её своими словами поддержки. Но она не могла им ответить хотя бы «спасибо». Ей даже не хотелось всё это читать — от этого она только чувствовала себя ещё более жалкой. Она была бы не прочь, если бы все о ней просто забыли и не доставали своим навязчивым вниманием. Ей нужно было побыть в одиночестве — почему всем было так сложно это понять? С чего они вообще взяли, что ей нужна их поддержка?! Порой она была близка к тому, чтобы в ответ им всем написать: «Оставьте меня в покое!». Но что-то всегда её сдерживало.

Однако в Новый год она была всё же одна. У неё не было ни праздничной еды, ни новогодней атмосферы дома. Была только маленькая ёлочка, которую она сама нарядила в начале месяца, когда всё ещё было в порядке, но на днях она её так взбесила, что Женя сбросила её на пол и всю испортила. Правда, потом подняла и поправила украшения, но видок у ёлки был теперь так себе. Совсем как у неё самой.

Ей даже в зеркало на себя смотреть не хотелось. Около полуночи, одетая в старую пижаму, она достала из холодильника недопитое шампанское времён своего дня рождения и налила его себе в красивый бокал. Включила телевизор и устроилась на диване в полном одиночестве. Её мысли были далеки от того, что там показывали, от всего этого неестественного веселья, но незадолго до двенадцати улыбчивая ведущая напомнила ей о необходимости загадать желание, и Женя подумала, ладно. «Пожалуйста, пусть это всё поскорее закончится», — загадала она. И залпом осушила свой бокал.

***

_Канун нового года_

_Декабрь 2021, Сендай_

Хотя Юзу никогда не придавал большого значения этому празднику, он уже понял, что это будет, определённо, худший Новый год в его жизни. После только что выигранного домашнего чемпионата он проводил новогодние каникулы в родном городе, вместе с семьёй, но, если бы раньше его это только обрадовало, то теперь не приносило ничего, кроме сплошного раздражения. Его бесило абсолютно всё, начиная чрезмерной опекой домашних и заканчивая наигранной радостью на их лицах. Они будто пытались создать для него видимость, что всё замечательно, как хорошие родители делают для больного ребёнка, но они не учли того, что он уже не был ребёнком, а то, что было у него на душе, не смогли бы вылечить никакие улыбки. Ну, может быть, только одна улыбка… но он знал, что её как раз таки не увидит.

Вечером тридцать первого декабря он был на местном катке. Едва не поссорился с матерью, чтобы туда попасть, но всё-таки добился своего, и в этот раз ему даже не было стыдно за повышенный голос.

— Юзу, милый, ты не сможешь сейчас покататься, как бы тебе ни хотелось. Праздничный ужин скоро будет готов. Кроме того, каток сегодня не работает, ты же знаешь. В стране праздники.

Как она смела говорить ему, что он может, а что нет?

— Значит, сделай так, чтобы он заработал! — огрызнулся он. — Я знаю, что ты это можешь устроить!

И вот, он был здесь. На том самом катке, где они с Женей катались вместе позапрошлым летом. Сейчас в это сложно было поверить — это казалось какой-то фантастикой или сном, как будто бы на самом деле этого никогда не было. Ну, потому что как _она_ могла быть здесь? Разве это вообще возможно? Это было словно… в какой-то другой жизни.

Да, вся его жизнь делилась теперь на две части: время, когда они были вместе, и всё остальное время. _Два с половиной года_. Может быть, не так уж и много, но для него это было вечностью, прекрасной вечностью, сказкой. На днях на пресс-конференции его спрашивали, что он может сказать о подходящем к концу четырёхлетии. Конечно, Юзу не мог рассказать им всего — он должен был соблюдать осторожность в своих высказываниях как никогда прежде. Тем не менее, он смог ответить честно, хотя обтекаемо. «Последние три года были самым счастливым временем в моей жизни, — сказал он. — Но всё когда-то кончается, не правда ли?» Наверняка все решили, что он оговорился с этими тремя годами, но он имел в виду ровно то, что сказал. Ничего лучше этих трёх лет в его жизни не было и уже, вероятно, не будет — по крайней мере, сейчас он не был настроен оптимистически. «Вы имеете в виду скорое завершение карьеры?» — уточнил один журналист. «Ну… вроде того, да», — был вынужден ответить он.

Его тонкая черная фигура, наматывающая круги на тускло освещённом льду, выглядела одиноко. Так он себя и чувствовал, пока воспоминания, всплывая перед глазами, давали ему пощёчины — одно за другим, одно за другим. Отчего он так хорошо помнил всё, что было связано с ней? _То, как по всему катку разливался её смех. Как они импровизировали под музыку на телефоне_. Они танцевали вместе, даже на скорую руку поставили парный танец. Это оказалось на удивление легко: они прекрасно друг друга чувствовали, будто всю жизнь занимались этим, что было неожиданно для двух одиночников. _Как он подарил ей кольцо…_ О, кольцо! Ведь он мог сделать ей тогда предложение. Если бы за день до этого она не сказала, что пока и не думает о замужестве, если бы не попросила его подождать. Он же должен был уважать её просьбу, не так ли?

И вдруг…

_«Ты хочешь расстаться?» — «Боюсь, что это единственный выход»._

Его сердце всякий раз сжималось, когда он вспоминал об этом. Нет, это уже не было тем горько-сладким чувством, которое возникало при воспоминании о чём-то хорошем. Это уже была мясорубка, измельчающая сердце в фарш. По загривку бежали мурашки. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы всё это кончилось! Но впереди ещё было целых два месяца ежедневных мук, и ему сильно повезёт, если он окажется хотя бы на подиуме, а дальше — полная неизвестность.

Он вообще-то не думал, что выиграет национальные, что снова получит такие баллы от своей родной федерации, которая так старательно топила его всю первую половину сезона. Но, видимо, травма новой надежды Японии дала им понять, что самое время вспомнить о старой надежде Японии, — какая ирония судьбы… И вот, на него снова сделали ставку. Вместе с тем возросли всеобщие ожидания — сейчас он как никогда чувствовал, как сильно они на него давят. Всё-таки быть всеобщей надеждой — дело ответственное, и сейчас эта ответственность его душила. Знать, чего от тебя ждут, и не быть уверенным, что сможешь, было, пожалуй, самым тяжким грузом, который когда-либо лежал на его плечах. Абстрагироваться от всего этого было невероятно сложно.

Ему так хотелось поговорить с кем-то об этом, рассказать всё, что он чувствует, признаться в своих слабостях и сомнениях. Точнее… не с кем-то, а именно с ней. Юзу понял это не сразу, но, расставшись с Женей, он потерял не только любимую и любовницу, но также и лучшего друга. Ведь она действительно им была: ближе неё у него никого не было. Если бы он только мог поговорить с ней сейчас, как раньше! О, он уверен, она бы всё поняла. Она всегда его понимала в таких моментах, ей не нужно было ничего разжёвывать и объяснять по сто раз. А её поддержка? Она значила для него так много, как не значила ничья другая вместе взятая. Вот если бы только она могла снова его обнять… или взять за руку и сказать, что всё у него получится… то всё бы стало… Ах, как он смеет вообще думать об этом? Пора бы ему уже уяснить, что он лишился такого права. Глупое, глупое его сердце, что позволяет до сих пор мечтать об этом. Ему необходимо было выкинуть её оттуда. Но как это было сделать, если она так глубоко пустила в нём корни?

Он думал о ней постоянно. Единственное время, когда он о ней не думал, это во время тренировок. Тогда в его голове не было ни одной лишней мысли. Великолепная пустота. Но её ещё нужно было достичь. Пока же он лениво скользил по кругу, её иллюзии то и дело появлялись перед глазами. Где она теперь была? Что делала в эту минуту? Что чувствовала? Был ли с ней кто-то рядом? Он надеялся, что был. Слишком много незаслуженной критики вылилось на неё в последнее время.

Разогревшись, он начал прыгать. Парочка жёстких падений немного его встряхнула — так, что он даже обрадовался боли. Это было чем-то, что заставляло его чувствовать себя живым. И вот опять…

_«Только не забывай меня, ладно?»_

Да уж, её забудешь.

Как он может забыть всё то, что у них было, если это было лучшим в его жизни? И то, чем это кончилось, если это было худшим? Нет, ни то, ни другое в ближайшее время его не покинет. Это было для него хорошим уроком, хорошим пинком под зад. Жизнь как будто сказала ему: неужели ты думал, что правда можешь быть счастлив? что у тебя может быть любовь, как у простого смертного? да ещё и взаимная? В этот момент где-то за кадром должен был раздаваться злорадный смех. Ты что, забыл своё место? Да, это он действительно забыл — в итоге судьба отыгралась ещё и на ней. По большей части на ней. Как он мог втянуть её в это?..

— Юзу! — мягкий, но громкий голос прозвучал где-то рядом, как только он приземлился.

Сестра. Подавив своё раздражение, он оглянулся на неё, стоящую у бортика со скрещёнными на груди руками. Неподдельное волнение на её лице вынудило его подъехать. К тому же, он не мог по-настоящему на неё злиться: она была единственным членом семьи, который немного его понимал.

— Ты знаешь, сколько времени? — спросила она, сжимая в руке ключи от машины. — Половина одиннадцатого. Юзу, пожалуйста, сегодня праздник. Если твоё сердце разбито, это ещё не значит, что ты имеешь право вести себя, как… — Сая не договорила. Ему показалось, она хотела сказать: «как мудак». — Едем домой.

— Я не заметил, как пролетело время, — пробормотал он. Он был уверен, что прошло не больше часа.

— Понимаю. Поэтому я и приехала. Чтобы забрать тебя, — и она протянула ему чехлы.

Ему пришлось повиноваться. Хорошо, что приехала не мама — с ней бы он снова поругался, не обращая внимания ни на какой Новый год. Они выключили свет на родном катке и молча ушли с него. Заговорили только в её джипе:

— Всё наладится, Юзу, — проговорила Сая, заводя машину. — Я знаю, сейчас в это сложно поверить, но станет легче. Хоть верь, хоть не верь, но однажды ты всё забудешь, — грустно улыбнулась она.

— Нет, — он упрямо замотал головой, отчего волосы упали ему на глаза. Она думала, что если расставалась с какими-то парнями, то знает, о чём говорит… Как будто это то же самое! Ладно, возможно, ей было плохо, когда она разошлась со своим женихом… но это же и рядом не стояло с его любовью! Да, не стояло! Юзу по-прежнему был убеждён в том, что никто никогда в этом мире ещё не страдал так, как он, и никто ещё так не любил. У них был уникальный случай, их ни с кем нельзя было сравнивать — что вы!

— Ты так и не говорил с ней больше?

— Нет. По-моему, она меня заблокировала и, похоже, сменила номер. Когда я пытался поговорить с ней вживую… — тут он осёкся. Об этом, вообще-то, никто не знал.

— То что?..

— Её мама меня не впустила, — признался Юзу.

— Что?! — Сая выглядела искренне удивлённой. Её милые натуральные бровки взлетели вверх. — Юзу, ты что, был у неё дома?! Ты с ума сошёл?

— Не говори никому. Я знаю, это было немного… безрассудно. Но я должен был попытаться. Никто меня не видел, не волнуйся.

— Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка. Господи, тебе что, мало того, что пишут? Не думаешь о себе, подумай хотя бы о ней! Её никто не защитит, в отличие от тебя.

— Это было давно, — Юзу виновато опустил голову. Надо сказать, он не ожидал такой реакции и уже пожалел, что сказал ей. Лучше бы это оставалось его маленьким позорным секретом. — Это было как… последний шанс. Но её мама лишила меня его.

— Я уверена, она действовала исходя из лучших побуждений.

Юзу молчал, смотря на пустую заснеженную дорогу, по которой они ехали. То, что ему тогда высказала Жанна, всё ещё четко звучало в его голове время от времени. Но он её понимал. Хотя она сказала: «Когда-нибудь, когда у тебя появятся свои дети, ты меня поймёшь», он уже её понимал. Для этого ему не нужны были собственные отпрыски.

— Не сомневаюсь, так оно и было.

— Женя тоже будет в порядке, — сказала Сая. Но Юзу слышал, что в голосе сестры уже не было той уверенности, с которой она говорила о нём. — Всё немного успокоится, и будет. Просто… нужно время. Вы ещё оба молоды, вся жизнь впереди.

— Говоришь, как древняя старушка, — усмехнулся Юзу. Но она пропустила это мимо ушей.

— У меня душа не на месте из-за вас, — серьёзно сказала она, — и тебя, и неё. — Она прикусила губу. — Я всё думаю о ней и вспоминаю Маи…

От этого имени его всего перекосило.

— Даже не смей! — рявкнул он.

Как она могла? Маи была его первой детской влюблённостью. У них и отношений-то не было — всего лишь невинная дружба. Всё кончилось… плохо, когда её затравили его фанаты. Кажется, она немного тронулась умом, не сумев этого вынести. Последнее, что он о ней слышал несколько лет назад, это то, что она оправилась, но он уже давно об этом не думал. А теперь его сестра явно решила над ним поиздеваться.

— Не смей напоминать мне об этом дерьме! — от злости он даже топнул ногой. — Зачем, зачем ты это сказала?

— Юзу, да я п-просто… я же не гов-ворю… — начала заикаться Сая.

— Тогда зачем ты о ней вспомнила?! Что ты хочешь сказать? Ты их сравниваешь? Ты считаешь, что… что Женю ждёт то же самое?!

— Конечно нет! Юзу, прошу, не будем ссориться в новогоднюю ночь! — в глазах сестры блеснули слёзы. — Я не подумала, что сказала!

— Ну, значит, в следующий раз будешь думать, — лишь холодно произнёс он. И хотя машина ещё медленно ползла к гаражу по подъездной дороге, он раскрыл дверь, заставив Саю затормозить. А потом он выскочил наружу, захлопнул дверь со всей силы и быстро зашагал к дому.


	30. Как всё могло бы быть

_Март — апрель 2021_

Юзуру Ханю не мог перестать улыбаться. Нет, эта глупая, радостная улыбка никак не хотела его покидать, приклеившись к его лицу словно намертво. Он был доволен как слон и просто светился впервые за долгое время — всё дело было в том, что на другом конце света, в Стокгольме, его любимая девушка только что стала трёхкратной чемпионкой мира. Этот день был абсолютно справедливо лучшим в этом году, возможно, даже лучше, чем тот день, когда она согласилась жить с ним вместе. Он даже не мог припомнить, чтобы так радовался своей собственной прошлогодней победе.

Смотря на неё на экране, в новой белой куртке сборной, из-под которой торчала крошечная полупрозрачная юбочка того же цвета, он думал о том, как сильно хочет её затискать. Она выглядела такой малышкой, такой же тоненькой, как в шестнадцать, и с той же живой улыбкой, что на него разом нахлынули воспоминания. Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя несколько лет эта девочка будет его? Тогда он не мог этого представить даже в самых смелых своих мечтах. Теперь у него было чувство, что он не иначе как выиграл в эту жизнь, только не вполне понимал, за какую-то добродетель на него свалилось такое счастье. Оно переполняло его сейчас до такой степени, что ему хотелось выскочить на улицу и показывать Женю каждому встречному: «Смотрите, смотрите, это моя девушка! А вы знали, что она чемпионка мира? Хотите, я покажу, как она катается на коньках? Кстати, вам не кажется, что я встречаюсь с топ-моделью?»

Он только жалел, что не может быть рядом в такую минуту. Выиграть чемпионат мира в двадцать один, когда тебе на пятки наступают пятнадцатилетние, было огромным событием. Это была победа намного более сложная и важная, чем когда ей было шестнадцать или семнадцать, — он знал, что она бы с ним согласилась. И ему так хотелось поздравить её как следует. Но он не знал как. Когда тебе хочется бросить к чьим-то ногам весь мир, что угодно из того, что ты можешь реально сделать, покажется недостаточным.

И всё же, он решил начать с малого. Он знал, что ей хотелось шикарное платье, — однажды вечером он её поймал с планшетом, на котором был открыт онлайн-магазин. Юзу спросил её, хочет ли она что-то купить, но она сказала, что просто смотрит, ведь ей всё равно некуда будет в таком пойти. Но он был с ней категорически не согласен, к тому же был уверен, что на самом деле ей очень даже хотелось: если что-то он и знал наверняка так это то, что женщины не смотрят на красивые платья просто так. Она могла бы надеть его на гала-банкет. Или просто на ужин — о, ради этого он бы снял на вечер целый ресторан. Жаль, Женя никогда на это не согласится: она была против бессмысленной траты денег. Он и сам на себя тратил мало, и самые крупные его траты приходились на технику, но порой в него что-то вселялось и ему становилось необходимо купить ей что-нибудь дорогое. Сейчас была та же история. Поэтому он отыскал в интернете то платье и заказал его ей домой, не обращая никакого внимания на его цену.

Затем он решил, что перед новым сезоном они должны отдохнуть. Они уже давно сошлись на том, что примут участие всего в паре шоу в Японии, а всё остальное время посвятят подготовке к будущему сезону. И он просто подумал… что не случится ничего плохого, если они отдохнут всего лишь неделю. Что здесь такого? Другие спортсмены постоянно отдыхали, кто-то даже по полмесяца, и ничего страшного не случалось. Но только не они. Они всегда были этакими трудоголиками, отказывающими себе в таком простом, но важном удовольствии. И теперь он внезапно подумал: почему нет? Им обоим нужно было набраться сил перед олимпийским сезоном. Точнее… ей, в первую очередь ей.

Он всё ещё думал над тем, продолжает он или нет. Уже закончился сезон, и скоро все будут ждать от него какого-то заявления, а он всё не мог решиться. Возможно, где-то в глубине души он уже знал, что никуда не уйдёт, — чего-то только не хватало, чтобы он раскопал в себе эту истину. Но тут, когда она выиграла, он стал копать. Той же ночью он очень долго не спал и всё думал о том, какой она пример для подражания, и как она не сдаётся, и как находит в себе всё новые силы и мотивацию продолжать. В ней всё ещё был этот запал. А что же он? В последние месяцы он чувствовал, что то, что было когда-то пламенем в его сердце, стало маленьким огоньком, и он догорает. И вот, словно подул ветерок… который, однако, не потушил его окончательно, а разжёг.

Нет, Юзу не осенило, он не пришёл неожиданно ни к какому решению, но что-то внутри него изменилось, и для начала этого было достаточно.

На следующее утро у него было готово несколько предложений, куда они могут поехать на отдых, а потом он решил ещё раз пересмотреть все квартиры, которые вместе с риелтором объездил на этой неделе. Пока все были на чемпионате мира, он не терял времени зря. Ему хотелось поскорее переехать, а учитывая то, что Женя была не слишком заинтересована в поиске жилья и сказала, что полностью ему доверяет, он взял дело в свои руки. Оставалось только решить. Он подумал, что просто покажет ей то, что есть, но если она не сможет выбрать, он сделает это один. Ему уже не терпелось оказаться вместе с ней в их собственном гнёздышке, где никто не сможет им помешать.

А потом он на радостях купил ей кольцо. Конечно, одно у неё уже было, вот только проблема заключалась в том, что Женя его не носила. Причина тому была просто невероятной: оно оказалось слишком броским (если бы он только знал, что такое возможно!). Она надевала его лишь изредка, а в повседневной жизни носить отказывалась, объясняя это тем, что не хочет привлекать лишнего внимания. Что ж, больше он допустит такой ошибки. И так как он мечтал видеть кольцо на её руке каждый день, то заказал для неё новое. Уж оно-то точно не было броским — вообще-то, наоборот, очень даже простым: тонкая золотая дужка и один маленький бриллиант, ничего лишнего. Ей должно было понравиться.

В понедельник он встречал её в аэропорту. Точнее, её встречал водитель, а Юзу сидел в машине и ждал, пока они придут с вещами. Когда она появилась с кучей багажа, он еле сдержался, чтобы не выскочить к ней наружу. Но ему пришлось дождаться, пока она не залезла к нему назад и не накинулась на него с объятиями. Она была точно как радостный щенок — ему казалось, ещё немного, и она начнёт его облизывать.

— Тише, тише, — засмеялся он. — Что, выспалась в самолёте? Откуда столько энергии?

— Я вообще не спала, включая прошлую ночь, — призналась она. — Это какие-то остатки адреналина, я могу вырубиться в любую секунду, предупреждаю.

— Значит, ты просто по мне соскучилась?

— Очень сильно, Юзу.

— Ложись, — сказал он и потянул её за плечо к себе на колени. Она сбросила свои угги и свернулась калачиком, положив голову ему на ноги. — Теперь время отдыха. Ты заслужила это.

— Ну, только недолго, ладно? Пару деньков? Я хочу поставить короткую перед шоу, и… — Женя зевнула, прикрыв рот рукой, что вызвало у него улыбку. — Вообще, у меня много дел. Нельзя расслабляться, — она снова зевнула.

— Потом всё решим, — мягко сказал он, поглаживая её по голове, пока водитель выезжал с территории аэропорта. Про себя он, конечно, подумал совсем другое, а именно — что такого он не допустит, но пока что ей не обязательно было об этом знать. — Сейчас просто закрывай глаза и отдыхай. — Тут Юзу нагнулся к ней и увидел, что её глаза закрыты и она уже мирно сопит. — О, ты… ты спишь? — спросил он. Но ответом было молчание и тихое спокойное дыхание.

***

Они переехали в начале апреля. Это была просторная светлая квартира в десяти минутах от Крикет Клуба, в современном десятиэтажном доме, с собственным гаражом и лифтом из него прямо в квартиру. Пожалуй, она была большевата всего для двух человек, но Юзу она очень нравилась и, хотя её чуть не увели у него из-под носа, он добился её, как добивался всего, чего хотел. По большому счёту, они использовали только две комнаты: спальню и гостиную, перетекающую в кухню, — всё остальное пустовало, но им нравился вид на город с последнего этажа и чувство безопасности, которое давало новое жильё. Это был точно тайный маленький островок, на котором никто их не мог обнаружить. Кроме того, они ездили в Крикет вдвоём на одной машине с водителем и никогда не ходили пешком, и как-то вычислить их было почти невозможно. Он знал, что Женя очень довольна, что делало его как никогда счастливым.

Но что его печалило, так это то, что она отказывалась от отдыха. Она буквально отвергла все его предложения и сказала, что никуда не поедет, а отдохнуть они ещё успеют на шоу. Вернувшись из Швеции, уже спустя пару дней она продолжила тренироваться как ни в чём не бывало, что сначала его забавляло, но постепенно начинало настораживать. По ней было заметно: она правда устала. Почему же ей было так сложно это признать? Впрочем, он знал это чувство: он и сам таким был, пока его не начало подводить здоровье. Это теперь он отдыхал, как паинька, по предписанию своих врачей, но раньше… он сделал бы то же самое.

Это было в одно субботнее утро. Он всё ещё лежал в постели, и в его наушниках играла очередная подборка классической музыки, когда сквозь неё стали прорываться громкие сигналы. Сначала он не обратил на них внимания, решив, что они доносятся с улицы. Но они продолжались… и, убавив громкость, он понял, что это противопожарная сигнализация с кухни. Юзуру тут же вскочил на ноги и помчался туда, где Женя только что отправила раскалённую сковородку с чем-то явно сгоревшим в раковину. Оттуда тут же повалил пар.

— Что здесь происходит?! — спросил он, пожалуй, немного громче, чем планировал. Убедившись, что она цела, он быстро выключил сигнализацию и настежь раскрыл окно, чтобы избавиться от стоящего на кухне запаха гари.

— Я… я не знаю, — всхлипнула она, обнимая себя руками. — Я не хотела, честное слово! Господи, какая же я идиотка! Прости меня.

Ну вот, похоже, она решила, что он на неё злился…

— Как так получилось? — уже спокойнее спросил Юзу и тут же закашлялся от гари.

— Выйдем отсюда, — тут же сказала она и подтолкнула его к арке, соединяющей кухонную зону с залом. — Не надо тебе этим дышать.

— Женя, — как только они оказались в гостиной, он взял её за обе руки и попытался заглянуть в опущенные глаза. — Я на тебя не злюсь. Я просто хочу понять, как это произошло. Ты что, забыла? Забыла, что готовишь?

Она прикусила губу, смотря куда-то в сторону. Она вела себя так странно в последнее время! О, если б только он мог залезть к ней в голову… Он был почти уверен, что она забыла: всегда сфокусированная, чем бы ни занималась, она была какой-то рассеянной уже несколько дней. В это ему легко верилось.

Но он ошибался.

— Я уснула, — призналась Женя, всё ещё видимо напуганная тем, что случилось. — Села за стол, пока они там жарились… и как-то раз — и уснула. Хорошо, что у нас громкая сигнализация…

«Не то слово», — подумал он и прижал её к груди.

— Я, наверное, испортила плиту. И сковородку, — она шмыгнула носом.

— Нет. Ничего ты не испортила. Но даже если так — это неважно. Важно только то, что ты в порядке. Всё ведь в порядке, правда?

Женя только промычала нечто, выражающее согласие, ему в шею.

— Ты ездила бегать, да? — спросил он, заметив, во что она одета. На ней были плотные легинсы и флисовая куртка, волосы собраны в высокий пучок.

Но она снова замялась.

— Не совсем…

— Это как? — Юзу всегда раздражал этот ответ. — Ты поехала бегать, но не стала бегать? Или ты наполовину бегала, наполовину прыгала? Или ты занималась ходьбой?

— Нет, Юзу, — она слегка улыбнулась. — Ничего из этого.

— Тогда что с тобой происходит?

И тут она выпалила:

— У меня задержка.

А затем выдохнула так, словно раскрыла ему большой секрет. Её глаза смотрели прямо в его так, будто ожидали какой-то необычной реакции. Но её не последовало… потому что он не понял.

Точнее, понял, но не сразу.

— Задержка? — переспросил он, чуть нахмурившись. — Задержка чего? О… Погоди. Та задержка?

— Да, та самая.

— И давно?

— Ну… уже больше недели. Обычно я не волнуюсь, когда это несколько дней, у меня такое бывает. Но больше недели это уже много, понимаешь?

— Да, — кивнул он. Странное дело: он действительно всё очень чётко понимал, но он был абсолютно спокоен. — Значит… ну… тебе надо сделать тесты? — спросил Юзу.

— Я не думаю, что я беременна. Серьёзно, не думаю, что это возможно, — пылко заговорила она. — Так что… ты не волнуйся. Но всё равно, надо быть уверенной на все сто. На всякий случай, — Женя перевела дыхание. — Я не бегала. Съездила и сдала кровь в лаборатории — это самый точный способ определить. Они обещали результат через несколько часов. В общем, сейчас я жду.

— Ты могла бы мне сразу сказать. Я бы поехал с тобой… — растерянно пробормотал он, держа её за плечи.

— Прости. Я собиралась сказать. Но не знала как. И мне не очень хотелось тебя пугать.

— Меня это не пугает, — серьёзно сказал Юзу. — Вообще не пугает.

— Хорошо тебе, — нервно усмехнулась она. — А меня вот пугает, представь себе. Это реально самое худшее, что может сейчас случиться!

Он не знал, почему, но эти слова немного его кольнули. Однако сейчас было не время для глупых обид. Он должен был её подбодрить, поэтому следующим, что он сказал, было:

— Да? А я думал, худшее, что может случиться, это восстание зомби.

— Ну, это тоже…

— Так что, может, подождём вместе? — предложил он. — Посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм, а? — Она кивнула. — Иди, ложись в постель. О… ты же хотела есть, да? Я что-нибудь сделаю. Выбери пока, что мы будем смотреть, — скомандовал Юзу.

— Не надо, я уже не хочу, — отозвалась она и уныло поплелась в их спальню, на ходу снимая с себя куртку. Встав в дверном проёме, Юзу увидел, как она глянула на себя в зеркало, словно ожидала увидеть там какие-то изменения.

— Кстати, что ты готовила? А то по тем чёрным уголькам понять очень сложно.

— Гренки. С яйцом и молоком.

Он чуть поморщился, не понимая, как это можно есть.

— Так тебе сделать?

— Ты не умеешь.

— Я… не умею? — Юзу сделал вид, что недоволен, уперев руки в бока. К счастью, он видел несколько раз, как она их готовит, и это было несложно. — Ты что, сомневаешься в моих кулинарных способностях? Я сделаю их для тебя, вот увидишь.

— Ладно, — сдалась она и с улыбкой залезла в постель. — Я жду. И не забудь кофе.

Пока он готовил, всё думал о том, что скажет тест. Это было такое странное чувство — что-то, чего он ещё не испытывал. И он с удивлением обнаружил в себе, что возможность того, что он результат окажется положительным, его не только не пугает, но даже немного… радует. Он ещё никогда не думал о детях всерьёз. Конечно, он знал, что когда-то они у него появятся: без детей он счастливой семьи и представить себе не мог. Но то, что это может случиться так скоро? Что ж, если так суждено, то так тому и быть, подумал он.

Когда через час результат пришёл по электронной почте, они лежали в обнимку и смотрели фильм. Женя чуть было не подскочила, услышав сигнал своего телефона. Юзу дал ей посмотреть самой и переварить немного, что бы она там ни увидела. Сначала она ничего не сказала. Но потом откинулась назад с такой радостной улыбкой, что он всё понял. И в этот момент он испытал странную горечь.

Прекрасно понимал, что не должен её испытывать, ведь, окажись она беременна, это разбило бы мечту её жизни. Но дело было в том, что за этот час он уже успел себе нафантазировать, как всё могло бы быть, и эта счастливая картинка никак не хотела его покидать. _Он бы завязал со спортом в один момент. Рассказал бы о них всему миру. Они были бы счастливы._

— Слава богу, — вырвал его из этих мыслей её голос. — Никаких детей, я в безопасности, — пробормотала она, смотря в потолок, а затем повернула к нему голову. — Я так рада! А ты?

— Э… — он замешкался. — Ну, если ты рада, то думаю, я тоже… А это точный тест? Ему можно доверять? Может быть, сдать ещё раз?

— Не надо. Он наиболее точный, — уверила она. — Юзу, ты что, не рад? — сев в постели напротив, с широкой улыбкой на лице, она потрясла его за плечи. — Ты что, хотел детишек?

— Даже не знаю, — он смущённо пожал плечами. — Думаю, парочку можно и сделать…

— Когда? Прямо сейчас? — засмеялась она. — Через год Олимпиада! Уже даже меньше, чем через год.

— И что? Может, ну её? — улыбался он. — Кому она вообще сдалась? Давай лучше поженимся и наделаем детей.

— Юзу… — нахмурилась Женя, став на мгновение серьёзной. — Мне. Мне она сдалась. — Но тут её игривая улыбка вернулась. — И нет, тебе придётся попросить моей руки иначе. Такая халтура со мной не пройдёт.

«Я могу это сделать хоть сегодня», — подумал он. И стоило этой мысли всплыть у него в голове, как она поспешила добавить:

— Но не сейчас, конечно. И не в ближайший год. Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Я помню, Женя, — тихо сказал он. — Сначала Олимпиада, потом всё остальное.

— Ну… не совсем так. Мы ведь вместе. И я люблю тебя. Разве этого мало?

— Я тебя тоже люблю. Иди, я тебя обниму. — И она упала ему в объятия. — Что, переволновалась?

Они лежали несколько минут молча, и он медленно гладил её по спине, пока не вспомнил:

— Так из-за чего тогда эта задержка? Это ведь плохо, да? Так не должно быть?

— Не должно, — согласилась она и ненадолго задумалась. — Из-за стресса, наверное. Я запишусь к врачу.

— Хорошо, — сказал Юзу, поцеловал её в лоб и запустил снова фильм, пытаясь отогнать от себя нерациональные мысли.

***

Почти прозрачная, бирюзового оттенка вода плескалась в полуметре под ними, пока они лежали в большом гамаке, натянутом на деревянном каркасе, что продолжал их террасу. Женя опустила в неё руку, отчего стая полосатых рыбок резко рванула прочь, и немного побрызгалась. Этот вид её успокаивал. Кто бы мог подумать, что морская вода и песок способны подарить такую безмятежность?

Они всё же поехали отдыхать. Она сдалась спустя пару дней после того теста, и они быстро организовали путешествие с помощью, как ни странно, Юми, а уже через неделю прилетели по очереди на маленький остров в Карибском море. Это был рай. Их личное надводное бунгало имело собственный небольшой бассейн с эффектом бесконечности, гамак над водой и стеклянный пол в гостиной, позволяющий любоваться морской жизнью прямо у себя под ногами. В тот же самый вечер, когда они заселились, она призналась ему, что была полной дурой, когда не хотела сюда ехать. Юзу добродушно над ней посмеялся, хотя в душе согласился: порой она бывала невозможно упрямой.

Но уже с неделю она была просто шёлковой. Они не делали практически ничего, только ели и лежали, разморённые солнцем, и много плавали. Женя покрылась небольшим загаром, который ей страшно шёл, а Юзу только розовел, несмотря на использование максимальной защиты, и каждый вечер тратил по полбанки геля алоэ, пытаясь снять покраснение.

Эта жизнь казалась почти нереальной; контраст по сравнению с холодным Торонто был разительным. Было сложно поверить, что ещё на прошлой неделе они оба были на льду, в такой закрытой одежде, и работали много часов кряду…

Последние дни перед отлётом, впрочем, были очень счастливыми: в один из них Женя приехала в Крикет, чтобы накатывать свою произвольную программу, и обнаружила там Юзу, который, как она думала, уехал к матери в гости. Его не было на катке уже много дней, и она уже даже не спрашивала, когда он собирается там появиться, и тут, едва раскрыв двери, она наткнулась на него взглядом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, подъехав к нему с улыбкой и упёртыми в бока руками.

— Ну, даже не знаю, — он изобразил задумчивость. — На льду не так уж много чего можно делать. Возможно, я тут… катаюсь? Но также иногда полирую лёд своей пятой точкой. А ты?

— Я пришла вспоминать «Мемуары Гейши», как и всю прошлую неделю. А ты, значит, _просто_ покататься?

— Нет, не просто. Я пришёл… гм… как ты там сказала? Доказывать теорему?

— Гипотезу, — смущённо улыбнулась она. — Значит, ты остаёшься? Почему не сказал с утра?! — и она хлопнула его по груди двумя ладонями.

— Сюрприз, — ухмыльнулся Юзу.

Это было лучшей новостью за последнее время. С её плеч словно свалился тяжёлый груз… хотя это был даже не _её_ груз. Но она переживала за него, как за себя, и это обрадовало её, возможно, даже сильнее, чем победа на чемпионате мира. Теперь всё должно было быть в порядке. Они должны поехать в Пекин вместе, сделать всё для этого. Женя давно уже знала, что вернёт старую произвольную, и также определилась с короткой — он же пока размышлял над тем, чего хочет от новых программ, и был на стадии выбора музыки. Но это был уже большой прогресс.

— Хочешь кое-что послушать? — спросил вдруг он с другой стороны гамака.

Женя перевернулась на спину и посмотрела на него, сделав рукой козырёк от солнца. Он снял свои большие вычурные наушники и протянул ей смартфон.

— Что там? — вмиг заволновалась она. Он ещё ничего не просил её так послушать.

— Мне очень нравится эта музыка, — сказал Юзу. — Можешь сказать, что думаешь?

— О... — вырвалось у неё, стоило ей взглянуть на экран. Клинт Мэнселл, «Lux Aeterna» — она знала эту композицию. И ей не очень-то хотелось слушать её в эту минуту. — Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня прямо сейчас началась депрессия?

— Почему?! — искренне удивился он. — Ладно, она чуть меланхоличная, но также безумно красивая.

— Депрессивная, меланхоличная, тёмная… Одно и тоже.

— Она не тёмная. Она буквально называется: «Вечный свет». Всё, слушай, — и Юзу надел на неё наушники. Она вздохнула и нажала на плей.

Женя прикрыла глаза запястьем и лежала не шевелясь, полностью сосредоточившись на музыке. Она западала в память, определённо; интенсивная и поглощающая — ей было предельно ясно, чем она его привлекала. Но ей не нравился этот выбор. Вся её кожа покрылась мурашками от этой мелодии — и это при палящем солнце! Слишком драматично, даже для неё, беспросветно грустно, и немного даже пугающе. Словно предвестие конца.

— Ужасная музыка из ужасного фильма, — заключила она, когда стихли последние ноты, и отдала ему телефон. — Я так понимаю, ты собрался под это кататься?

— Тебе не нравится? — уголки его губ опустились; в этот момент он чем-то напомнил ей ребёнка, который ждал похвалы, но не дождался.

— Ты смотрел фильм? — задала она встречный вопрос.

— Да, ещё сто лет назад. Но музыку не обязательно связывать с фильмом. Кроме того, она использовалась не в одном.

— Мне не нравится, Юзу, — вздохнула Женя. — Говорю как есть. Но если ты чувствуешь, что это правильный выбор…

— Я действительно это чувствую, — горячо сказал он. — Когда я её слушаю, мне хочется раствориться в ней, понимаешь? Ты должна понимать.

— Я понимаю. Рада, что тебе удалось найти нечто подобное, — кивнула она.

— Женя! Ну что не так? Ну почему тебе не нравится? — он выглядел правда расстроенным.

— Честно?

— Честно.

— Да это же просто саундтрек сумасшествия! По-моему, эта музыка прекрасно описывает, как зависимость сводит тебя с ума. Медленно, но верно. Ты слышишь, какой интенсивной она постепенно становится. Тут и жизнь, разбитая на осколки, и умирающая мечта. Это как… конец всего. Не хотела бы я под такое кататься. Лучше не играть с такими вещами.

— Господи, — пробормотал он. — Зачем я тебя спросил? Буду знать, что если понадобится унылая аналитика, то это к тебе.

— Обращайся, — мрачно улыбнулась Женя.

— Мне кажется, ты перегрелась на солнышке, — Юзу сел, а затем навис над ней и потрогал её макушку. Её волосы почти высохли с тех пор, как она плавала. — Пора тебе окунуться.

— Нет! Не смей! — завизжала она.

— Я тебе покажу, что бывает с теми, кому не нравится моя музыка. — И он подтолкнул её ближе к краю. — Говоришь, депрессивная? А вот и нет. Никакого конца там нет. Это свет, выход, восстание из пепла.

— Боже, будь по-твоему, я всего лишь сказала своё мнение. Но Юзу, клянусь, если ты попытаешься меня скинуть, то упадёшь вместе со мной!

— Уверена? — и он почти столкнул её. Кончики её длинных волос уже коснулись голубой глади, как вдруг она вцепилась в него ногами и в ту секунду, когда он, балансируя на краю гамака, готов был бросить её в воду, потянула его за собой, и они оказались там оба.

— Я же тебе сказала, — победно улыбнулась она, когда они выплыли на поверхность.

— Ладно-ладно… — пробормотал Юзу. Но он знал, как стереть эту улыбку с её лица. — Ой… — сморщился он, — у тебя в волосах какая-то водоросль.

— Что? — Женя моментально напряглась и стала ощупывать свою голову. — Где? Где она?! Юзу, сними с меня её! — Она выглядела очень смешно с этой паникой на лице, при этом пытаясь удержаться на плаву. Он не выдержал и засмеялся. — Ох... нет никакой водоросли, не так ли?

— А ты видела тут хоть одну? — прыснул он.

— Ладно, ты меня поймал, — признала она и схватилась одной рукой за лестницу.

— Куда это ты? Не хочешь поплавать?

— Нет, спасибо, я в душ.

— Можно с тобой? — улыбнулся Юзу, смотря на её зад, пока она карабкалась наверх. Её белый слитный купальник с высоким вырезом бедра сидел на ней превосходно. И с гладкими мокрыми волосами она выглядела такой горячей…

— Нет, — отрезала она. — Ты плохо себя ведёшь.

Но он знал, что она не против. И выбравшись вслед за ней, он прошлёпал по её мокрым следам в их уличный душ, который, к счастью, был скрыт от посторонних глаз.


	31. Ревность

_Конец августа 2021, Торонто_

Медиа-день, на котором Юзуру должен был презентовать свою новую произвольную программу, был назначен на последний день лета. Крикет Клуб был полон японской прессы; фотографы занимали почти всё свободное место у стен, кто стоя, а кто сидя по-турецки на своих подстилках. Тренировки, впрочем, продолжались, и, кроме Юзу, на которого были направлены все камеры, на льду занималось ещё несколько человек, в том числе Женя.

Она была не в настроении, а причиной тому была миниатюрная лощёная японка, не отстающая от её парня примерно всё утро. Проклятая Наоми была сегодня повсюду, она заправляла тут всем, раздавая свои распоряжения фотографам и репортёрам направо и налево. Но что было хуже, так это то, как часто она касалась Юзуру своей изящной маленькой рукой. Ей явно нравилось это делать. Она то и дело клала ладонь ему на плечо, словно была его другом или тренером. А он, несмотря на то, что за спиной звал её занозой в заднице, был, похоже, вовсе не против. Женя очень тщательно следила за ним и не обнаруживала у него никакой негативной реакции на это. Таким образом, она делала вывод, что ему это нравится, даже не думая, что он мог попросту не обращать на это внимания.

Но, по крайней мере, она не собиралась больше врать самой себе и наконец признала, что испытывает к Наоми неприязнь. Ей надоело быть доброй, понимающей и терпеливой. Ведь на самом деле та никогда ей не нравилась, как бы она ни старалась убедить себя, что относится к ней с равнодушием. С самой первой их встречи Женя замечала от неё холодок в свою сторону. И она всё ещё помнила то странное ощущение, которое возникло у неё самой при первом взгляде на японку. Недаром говорят, что некоторые люди просто несовместимы. Вот и у неё было чувство, что они словно пришли из разных миров. С Наоми невозможно было даже разговаривать: хотя они обе говорили на английском, у Жени часто было подозрение, что её не понимают, и то, как странно Наоми строила предложения и какие слова использовала, всегда заставляло её подолгу обрабатывать информацию.

Она помнила, как говорила с ней впервые дома у Юзу, а затем они ехали вместе в одной машине. Женя тогда пыталась быть вежливой и поинтересовалась, чем та сейчас занимается. «Если вкратце, то управляю общественным мнением», — сухо ответила Наоми, после чего выдала целое резюме последних десяти лет жизни. Так Женя узнала, что она долгое время работала в пиар-агентстве, где стажировалась ещё во время учёбы, а затем трудилась над имиджем нескольких видных политиков и элитных спортсменов. Создавалось впечатление, что у неё заготовлена речь на случай, если кто-то захочет узнать, что она из себя представляет… «Ну, про меня ты, наверно, всё знаешь», — сказала ей Женя. «Разумеется», — на этот раз ответ Наоми был коротким, но что-то в её лице в этот момент изменилось, и Женя сразу поняла, что та изучила всю её подноготную. Ни на что другое она, впрочем, и не рассчитывала.

При этом иногда Наоми строила из себя душку — как, например, в тот раз, когда подвозила её из больницы. В такие моменты даже можно было подумать, что в ней проснулось нечто человеческое, не присущее тому роботу, которым она обычно была. Но Женя предпочитала не обманываться и быть начеку всегда. Возможно, она была начеку чересчур сильно (Юзу сказал бы, что она себя накручивает). Но когда она следила за тем, как на него смотрит его менеджер, то чувствовала, что поступает правильно.

Сосредоточенное, фарфоровое личико Наоми не отрывалось от него всю тренировку — Женя успевала бросить на неё несколько взглядов, проезжая мимо. Японка была, как всегда, сдержана и стояла со скрещенными на груди руками. И, наверное, кроме Жени, больше никто не замечал, как она замирала и сжимала рукой предплечье, когда Юзуру заходил на прыжки, и как сквозь её деланную серьёзность пробивались гордость и радость на каждом его приземлении. «Господи, — раздражённо думала Женя, мысленно закатывая глаза. — Ты кто, его фанатка?»

Она знала, что раздражение было взаимным, как бы они обе ни притворялись. А ещё она подозревала, что Наоми ей завидует. Не только из-за Юзу. Она завидовала… её телу. Женя прекрасно помнила тот солнечный летний денёк, когда они проводили выходной, загорая на заднем дворе у Юми, а туда неожиданно заявилась Наоми. И как неодобрительно она смотрела на неё в том открытом купальнике, вся позеленев от зависти. Женя испытала такое внутреннее торжество в тот момент! Хотя японка и сама была стройной, было заметно, что её ноги и особенно руки довольно дряблые: видимо, сказывался возраст и отсутствие в жизни спорта. С тех пор Женя получала странное удовольствие, появляясь перед ней в открытой одежде. Так и сегодня, зная, что они увидятся, она надела короткий топик и леггинсы с полупрозрачными вставками, к тому же подкрасив ресницы. Цель была достигнута: Наоми напряглась, едва завидев её.

Но позже случилось кое-что такое, что Женю просто взбесило. Прямо перед прокатом Юзу, когда они совсем случайно оказались рядом, та незаметно подозвала её и еле открывая рот процедила: «Слушай, тебе бы поменьше мельтешить рядом с ним». «Извини, что?» — переспросила Женя. «Перестань рядом с ним крутиться, — сделав вид, что улыбается, повторила Наоми. — Кругом камеры». И тут раздались первые, ещё очень тихие звуки музыки. «Проверь зрение», — только и сказала Женя и уехала от неё в полном негодовании.

Это она-то крутится рядом? Это она мельтешит? Это не могло быть правдой: она, наоборот, избегала его, как могла, но, так как они занимались на одном льду, порой это оказывалось невозможно. Какая наглость… Как она смела вообще её в чём-либо упрекать? «Похоже, тебе просто не нравится, когда мы с ним в одном помещении», — подумала Женя, жалея, что не сказала этого ей в лицо. Её уже давно так и подмывало дать понять, что ничего не ускользает из её поля зрения.

Не ускользнуло из него и то, что вскоре после окончания проката Наоми и Юзу ушли вместе. И хотя она прекрасно знала, что ему предстоит давать интервью и они оба просто делают свою работу, её настроение резко испортилось на весь оставшийся день.

***

Тем же вечером они поссорились. Это произошло во время поездки домой, и, что было самым постыдным, при этом присутствовал его водитель. Обычно они мало разговаривали в дороге: обоим не очень-то нравилось, что их слушает кто-то третий. Но на этот раз Женя просто не могла остановиться. У неё началась так называемая словесная рвота, с которой она никогда не умела бороться.

— Так как прошло интервью? — поинтересовалась она, запрыгнув к нему на заднее сидение. Они собирались ехать на ужин к его матери, что тоже, вообще-то, не делало вечер лучше, но в эту минуту она ещё пыталась оставаться позитивной.

— Нормально. Ничего особенного, — устало вздохнул он. — Хотя, если честно, они меня утомили. Каждый раз одно и то же. Одни и те же вопросы каждый год. Терпеть не могу медиа-день.

— Ну, ты знаешь, как его можно избежать.

— Не в этот раз. Не в Олимпийский сезон. Кстати… Мы с Наоми пообедали перед этим в ресторане. Начало немного затянулось.

— Ооо… — протянула Женя. Её глаза сами собой недобро сощурились. «Как мило. И теперь ты, как хороший парень, говоришь мне об этом». — И как? Тебе понравилось?

— Что понравилось? — Юзу странно на неё покосился.

— Ну, ваш обед. Или чем вы там занимались с этой сучкой?

Он приподнял брови:

— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? Я тебе только что сказал, что мы обедали. Ели еду, если тебе так понятнее. И ты могла бы не называть людей суками без оснований.

— У меня есть основания, — проворчала Женя, скрестив на груди руки. Это её просто взбесило. Она переживает из-за Наоми весь день, а они обедают в ресторане… то есть делают нечто такое, что для Жени и Юзу — непозволительная роскошь. Да как он смеет? — Может быть, ты и слепой, но я нет. Я прекрасно вижу, чего она добивается.

— Ладно, расскажи мне… — неохотно попросил Юзу. — Потому что я не в курсе.

— Она пытается от меня избавиться…

— Стоп! — он сделал жест рукой, едва услышав это. — Я даже не хочу снова говорить об этом. Это всё бред сумасшедшего. Если ты в это веришь, то тебе надо проверить голову, извини.

— Это не бред! Я же вижу! Ты знаешь, что она мне сегодня сказала? Чтобы я не вертелась рядом с тобой. Да, так и сказала! Завистливая старая стерва! С какой стати она раздаёт мне свои указания? Может быть, ты её приструнишь наконец?

— Женя! Это мой менеджер! Ты не могла бы перестать использовать такие слова в её адрес?

Перестать? О нет, её уже понесло.

— Нет, не могла бы, — прошипела она. — Хочешь ты того или нет, но я буду называть вещи своими именами. Так что она рассчётливая маленькая тварь. У меня чутьё на таких проныр. Они притворяются милыми безобидными зверушками, а потом забирают у тебя из-под носа то, что тебе дорого.

— Ты можешь заткнуться? — вздохнул Юзу.

— Нет! И знаешь что? Я думаю, они с твоей мамочкой в сговоре. Никогда не задумывался, зачем она её наняла?

— Что ты несёшь? — он покачал головой, прикрыв лицо ладонью, словно ему было стыдно за то, что она говорит.

— Она её просто обожает. Вечно они друг с другом сюсюкаются. И эта сучка постоянно ошивается у вас дома. Обедает с тобой, ужинает. Интересно, что дальше? Меня она, кстати, ненавидит, если ты не заметил. Я это точно знаю. Смотрит на меня так, будто я ей жизнь порчу. Но я знаю, что она завидует. Думаю, её никто не любит. Поэтому она такая гнида. Фу, она такая противная. Знаешь, из тех, у кого всё чётко по правилам, всё разложено по полочкам, так аккуратненько и стерильно, что аж тошнит. Если бы я была мужчиной, то ни за что бы её не захотела.

— Какая же ты токсичная, — внезапно сказал Юзу. — Тебя невозможно слушать.

— Я не токсичная! — воскликнула она.

— Нет, ты именно такая. Знаешь, я долгое время думал, что у тебя какие-то ментальные проблемы, что тебе надо к психологу. Но теперь я понимаю, что от него не будет никакого толку. Ты просто токсичная сучка. Тебе уже ничего не поможет.

— Да? — она взглянула на него, нахмурившись. Это её задело. — Значит, вот как…

— Я тебя предупреждаю: ещё одно оскорбление в сторону…

— Фригидная стерва, — пожав плечами, тут же выдала Женя, будто у неё наготове был целый список. — О, я теперь буду так её называть. Мне нравится, — добавила она, в то время как Юзу подвинулся вперёд и дал водителю тихие указания на японском. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как они остановились на обочине.

— Выходи, — потребовал он. Она только кинула на него вопросительный взгляд. — Пройдёшься пешком, — объяснил Юзу. — Надо тебе проветрить мозги.

Женя только прищурилась, что можно было перевести приблизительно как: «Ты пожалеешь об этом», а затем молча вылезла из машины и захлопнула дверь так, что у него зазвенело в ушах.

Он пожалел о том, что сделал, спустя полминуты: когда они уже отъехали, он заметил, что все её вещи, включая телефон, остались в машине. Юзу глянул в окно и только теперь заметил, что там моросит, а деревья пошатывает от ветра. Погода для конца августа стояла просто премерзкая. Как он мог её выгнать в такую погоду? Нет, как он мог вообще её выгнать?

Он тут же развернул водителя обратно, но, пока они делали крюк, Женя уже испарилась. Он даже вышел из машины и осмотрелся. Дело было на окраине города, рядом с большой развилкой да рядами строительных магазинов и автосалонов, и он подумал, что легко её заметит.

Но она словно провалилась сквозь землю.

***

У него внутри всё похолодело. Зачем же он это сделал? Почему он никогда не думает, прежде чем совершить какую-то глупость в порыве гнева? Это был его самый большой недостаток, Юзу знал это. Выходя из себя, он часто не мог сдержать агрессии. Повышал голос, использовал брань, бросал и ломал вещи, за что потом презирал себя. У него было только одно оправдание: она его провоцировала. Но сейчас он не знал, была ли провокация такой уж сильной, чтобы его поступок можно было оправдать.

Он даже не мог понять, что его так вывело. Она, определённо, несла бред, и слушать этот словесный понос, особенно после тяжёлого дня, было невыносимо. Эта её глупая, безосновательная ревность уже давно его напрягала. Но выставить её из машины… Это было слишком. Тут уж он вспомнил и про девчонку, что следила за ней в прошлом году, и чем это кончилось, и про хейтерские послания, которые она опять получила после чемпионата мира, и у него по коже пошли мурашки. Всё это вроде бы было в прошлом, но всё-таки заставляло печься о её безопасности, которая всегда была для него на первом месте.

Все его внутренности переворачивались, стоило ему только подумать о том, что с ней может что-то случиться. Он не любил, чтобы она бывала где-то одна, особенно ходила пешком, но также пользовалась такси. Всё это было небезопасно. Он всё ещё помнил некоторые угрозы, которые пришли ей под видом подарков на японских шоу. У него самого волосы встали дыбом, когда он это прочёл. И хотя она всегда мужественно переносила такие вещи, Юзу знал, что в тот раз это выбило её из равновесия.

Она получила тогда очень много подарков. После того, как она заявила, что учит японский, ей стали писать письма на нём, каждое из которых она тщательно переводила. Тот ненормальный воспользовался этим и накатал целое сочинение, описав в отвратительных подробностях, что он с ней сделает, если она ещё хоть раз приедет в Японию. Это явно писал человек психически нездоровый. К несчастью, Женя перевела каждое слово, после чего ещё несколько дней была сама не своя. Он видел, что это её напугало. Он больше никогда не хотел видеть её такой.

И что же он сделал сейчас? Подверг её ненужной опасности.

Юзу вернулся домой, отменив ужин с матерью, но её ещё не было. На улице постепенно смеркалось, и, сидя в полутёмной кухне, в тишине, он слушал, как на улице завывает ветер. У него на душе была такая тяжесть… Он даже не знал, есть ли у неё ключи, — оставалось только надеяться, что они в её куртке. И тут боковым зрением он увидел короткую вспышку. Грома не было, но это точно была молния. Через минуту она повторилась, на этот раз с таким раскатом, что он вздрогнул. А ещё через минуту услышал, как открылась входная дверь.

Не заметив его в темноте квартиры, она быстро прошла в ванную и стала снимать с себя промокшую одежду. В тот момент, когда он появился на пороге, на ней оставалось только бельё; джинсовка и леггинсы валялись на полу; и её губы посинели от холода. В душе бежала горячая вода, от которой уже шёл пар. Юзуру попытался её обнять, но она увернулась, посмотрев на него таким взглядом, что ему стало очень не по себе.

— Отстань от меня, пожалуйста, — на удивление спокойно сказала Женя.

— Я не могу. Я должен убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Для этого не обязательно меня трогать. Не трогай меня, — и она шлёпнула его по руке, которую он протянул к ней. — Конечно, я в порядке. Или ты думал, я умру под дождём? Уходи, пожалуйста, мне нужно принять душ.

И он оставил её одну. Язвительные нотки, появившиеся в её голосе, странным образом дали ему понять, что она правда в норме. Пожалуй, он любил это в ней… в определённой степени.

Позже она отказалась от ужина и сразу легла в постель, устроившись с самого краешка их большой кровати, подальше от него. Юзу залез к ней в полной темноте и, зная, что она не спит, притянул к себе двумя руками. На этот раз она не сопротивлялась.

— Прости меня, — попросил он. — Я такой идиот. Ты ведь сможешь меня простить?

Она молчала какое-то время, а затем тихо сказала:

— Да. Всё нормально. Давай просто забудем об этом. Я не хочу это вспоминать.

Ох, можно подумать, что он хотел. Но он знал, что, если просто замять это, потом будет хуже, поэтому настоял:

— Нет, давай лучше обсудим.

— Что тут обсуждать? — усмехнулась Женя. — Я токсичная и у меня проблемы с башкой. Наверно, я должна сказать спасибо, что ты вообще терпишь меня такую.

— Женя… Не говори так. Не повторяй этой ерунды. Я сказал, не подумав. Да, ты иногда бываешь здорово противной… но я знаю, что у тебя доброе сердце. Все мы, бывает, выходим из себя. И я тоже… Но то, как мы себя ведём в такие моменты, ещё не определяет нас, как людей.

Женя только вздохнула, неуютно заёрзав в его руках, а затем, к его удивлению, сказала:

— Всё равно. Я была неправа. Мне стыдно, что я наговорила гадостей про… твоего менеджера. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я постараюсь впредь держать себя в руках.

— Ну… Кажется, это зовётся ревностью, — предположил он.

— Может быть… — нехотя согласилась она.

— Для которой нет никаких поводов, — добавил Юзу. — Мы всего лишь пообедали в ресторане. Чисто деловой обед.

— А мы с тобой не можем обедать в ресторане…

— О… — Это заставило его задуматься.

— А ещё представь на минутку: мой менеджер — молодой симпатичный мужчина, он здесь, вечно ошивается рядом со мной, притрагивается ко мне, водит обедать… Думаю, тебе бы это тоже не очень понравилось.

Да уж, она знала, куда бить. Юзу отпустил её и сел в постели к ней спиной, обдумывая то, что она сказала. Она была права: ему бы это было неприятно. Он был, вообще-то, тоже ревнивым, просто ревновать её уже давно было не к кому. Но неужели она в кои-то веки намекнула на их ограниченную свободу? Из-за этого идиотского ресторана? Так он и знал, что однажды такой день придёт, — даже, можно сказать, ждал, хотя одновременно и боялся. Она так смиренно принимала все их ограничения; ни разу не сказала ему ни слова; всегда отрицала, что это проблема, стоило ему затронуть эту тему. А теперь оказывается, она завидовала походу в ресторан?

— Мне бы это абсолютно точно не понравилось, — проговорил он. — Я… я понимаю тебя. Мне жаль, что я обидел тебя этим. Но ещё больше жаль, что не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.

— О чём ты?.. — она перевернулась на другой бок и уставилась на его спину. — О, ты меня не так понял! Мне это вовсе не нужно.

— Мы могли бы что-то придумать… — задумчиво пробормотал он, поглощённый своими мыслями. — Мне тоже, бывает, хочется, чтобы мы были обычной парой, поверь.

— Ох, Юзу, — она подползла к нему на коленях и крепко обняла сзади. — Это неважно, честно, неважно. Забудь, что я это сказала. Я ляпнула ерунду.

— Но ты права, — он выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным. — Мы даже не можем сходить в долбаный ресторан.

— Ну и что? Подумаешь! Это ничего.

— Иногда я хочу просто взять и… рассказать о нас всем.

— Что?.. — её руки сами собой опустились, она отпрянула чуть назад. — Что ты такое говоришь, Юзу?

— Но ведь рано или поздно все узнают. Мы же не будем скрываться всю жизнь, — он повернулся к ней и внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо, ожидая встретить там согласие, но увидел только растерянность.

— Ну, если честно, то мне хотелось ещё немного пожить, — нервно улыбнулась она. — Может быть, после того как ты завершишь карьеру… И я тоже. Я не знаю, честно, не знаю. Мне не по себе, даже когда я просто думаю об этом.

— Но что такого может случиться? Если всё сделать правильно.

— Действительно… — нахмурилась Женя. — Совсем ничего. Просто меня захотят сжечь, как ведьму, только и всего. Выкинь это из головы, Юзу. Нам не светит обычная жизнь. Но это не значит, что мы не можем быть счастливы.

— Но если кто-то узнает? Тогда я должен буду сказать.

— Нет! Мы уже говорили об этом. Если кто-то узнает — а этого не случится — ты должен будешь сказать, что это неправда.

Но он молчал, что только заставляло её нервничать. Ей совсем не нравился этот разговор. Время от времени они к этому возвращались, когда на Юзу нападала эта странная тоска и он начинал сокрушаться из-за того, чего они лишены. Женя этого просто не выносила. Зная, что он склонен винить в этом себя, она всегда старалась как-то подбодрить его, лишь бы он только перестал. Но сейчас он поднял ещё одну запретную тему…

Она вернулась к нему и снова обняла, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Скажи, что так сделаешь, — ласково попросила она.

— Ладно…

— Что ладно? Что ты скажешь?

— Что… мы не вместе, — отозвался он, но как-то вынужденно, словно она вытребовала у него это.

— Да. Верно. Но этого в любом случае делать не придётся, — напомнила Женя и, взяв руками его лицо, поцеловала в губы. — Мы будем осторожны, как всегда, и никто ничего не узнает. И у нас всё есть для счастья. Нам не нужно ничего такого, что есть у обычных пар.

Он молча смотрел на неё несколько секунд, а потом спросил:

— Ты меня правда простила?

— Ну… Если ты не будешь больше выгонять меня из машины, то, думаю, да.

— Конечно нет, — и он так сильно прижал её к себе, сковав своими руками, что ей показалось, он её сейчас раздавит. — Никогда в жизни.

— Я в какой-то момент подумала, ты бросишь меня из-за этого, — фыркнула она.

— Ты что? Я тебя ни за что не брошу. Так что, если я тебе надоем, то это тебе придётся со мной порвать.

— Как ты можешь мне надоесть? Говоришь какие-то глупости, — улыбнулась она (хотя он не видел её лица, слышал это по голосу). — Знаешь, что нам нужно сделать? — внезапно пришло ей в голову. — Устроить свидание!

— Где?..

— У нас дома. Я надену то платье и каблуки, а ты костюм. Закажем доставку из ресторана. Потом ты поведёшь меня в кино — это гостиная. Но мы уйдём с середины сеанса, и ты отвезёшь меня к себе домой, чтобы заняться чем-то более интересным.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся он, радуясь, что она не видит его навернувшихся слёз. — Ко мне домой — это сюда? — поинтересовался он, когда на самом деле ему хотелось спросить: «Чем я тебя заслужил?»

— Да, — подтвердила Женя. — Как насчёт субботы? Тебе подходит?

— Полностью, — сказал Юзу и повалил их обоих в постель, после чего накрыл одеялом.

— Ну, значит, договорились, — сказала она и ещё раз чмокнула его в губы.


	32. Ящик тебя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе Женя катается под песню Joni Mitchell - A Case of You. Это одна из моих самых-самых любимых песен) Но так как мне кажется, оригинал плохо звучал бы на льду, думаю, больше подойдёт кавер Brandi Carlile, если кому-то интересно, то послушать его можно тут: https://youtu.be/LwTx3pAJTWQ?t=230 
> 
> Женина короткая программа, которая тут также упоминается: https://youtu.be/9z3jCiCrsx0

_Октябрь 2021, Сиэтл_

Как бы там ни было, но первое соревнование сезона всё-таки удалось завершить на хорошей ноте. К счастью, они были здесь вместе, и это также оказались первые соревнования за последние два или три года, на которых они реально общались. Всему виной было украденное платье (по крайней мере, Женя была уверена, что его украли), что обнаружилось в день накануне короткой программы, за чем последовала просто грандиозная истерика, с которой не смог бы справиться никто, кроме Юзу. Так что их правилом касательно общения во время соревнований пришлось пренебречь.

Это было просто вишенкой на торте после безумно сложного месяца. Сентябрь дался ей нелегко: она долго не могла прийти в форму, у неё были не самые удачные прокаты перед федерацией, но самым неприятным было то, что творилось у неё в душе. В ней поселилась глухая тревога; навязчивые мысли об Олимпиаде не хотели её покидать, и ей то и дело казалось, должно случиться что-то плохое. Им с Юзу удалось больше не ссориться после несчастного медиа-дня, и она постаралась забыть обо всём, что было, однако какие-то отголоски то и дело раздавались в её сердце. Хотя она ни разу больше не заговорила про Наоми и в целом делала вид, что той не существует, какая-то обида осталась, а то, что она её держала в себе, как и всё остальное, конечно, только вредило.

И вот, на первом же этапе гран-при случается неудача. Не просто неудача, а катастрофа: внезапно у неё нет платья. Не так она хотела начать Олимпийский сезон. Удивительно ли, что это выбило почву у неё из-под ног, на которой она и так нетвёрдо стояла? Ей в самом деле казалось, что это конец. Она рыдала не прекращая, поставив на уши всю команду, но, как это обычно и случается с истериками, хотя ей было очень стыдно за своё поведение, она была не в состоянии положить этому конец.

К счастью, он был рядом с ней, сколько мог. Был тем же вечером, сидя с ней в номере Трейси и помогая искать замену в местном онлайн-магазине. И следующим утром, когда она мерила все эти однотипные платья, которые они назаказывали, так сильно уступающие тому, которого она лишилась, но лучшие из того, что было. В итоге ей подошло только одно, довольно простое — серо-голубого оттенка с минимумом украшений, в котором она и выступала под грустную лиричную мелодию Яна Тьерсена.

Всё, конечно, пошло не так. Она упала с первого же прыжка, словно иначе и быть не могло; каскад был шатким и получил только минусы; она была просто разбита. В тот день они с Юзу допоздна просидели в холле на последнем этаже, спрятавшись ото всех, и разговаривали. Был он с ней и после субботней тренировки, успев дать ей несколько наставлений и подбодрить, как умел только он. Это была бесценная поддержка, без которой она бы точно не справилась. Она была совсем не уверена, что без него рядом смогла бы откатать свою произвольную без единой помарки и подняться в итоге на третье место. Несмотря на то, как долго они уже были вместе (порой казалось, всю жизнь), именно в такие моменты, когда он помогал преодолеть ей какие-то сложности, она чувствовала, что они становятся ещё ближе.

Для Юзу всё прошло куда более удачно. Он не соревновался с прошлого декабря, а именно с Чемпионата Японии, и в нём наконец-то проснулся тот голод, которого он давно не испытывал, и страстное желание показать, что он снова в деле. Отдохнувший, набравший форму за лето, по-настоящему довольный своими новыми программами, он выдал два идеально чистых выступления… за которые получил смехотворно низкие баллы. Ему явно пытались помешать выиграть. Но он это всё же сделал (помогли и соперники) и был, несмотря ни на что, рад своему возвращению. Теперь казалось даже смешным и глупым, что всего полгода назад он всерьёз подумывал уходить. И помня, кто поспособствовал тому, что он остался и находится сейчас здесь, Юзу чувствовал благодарность, а его сердце как никогда переполняла любовь к ней.

Теперь им оставалось только выступить на гала-вечере и постараться отдохнуть на банкете, а дальше нужно забыть всё плохое и идти дальше с новыми силами, как любил повторять Брайан.

И Юзу пытался не оставлять её и здесь, насколько это было возможно, и продолжал подбадривать время от времени.

— Ты классная, — пробормотал он, делая вид, что поправляет свой костюм. Он крутился неподалёку от неё уже несколько минут за кулисами гала-концерта, но только сейчас позволил себе приблизиться настолько, чтобы она его слышала.

— Ты тоже, — улыбнулась Женя, состроив ему глазки. — Но подходить ко мне, кстати, не обязательно.

— А почему я не могу подойти к своей одноклубнице? — невинно спросил он. — Никто всё равно не смотрит. Или это запрещено законом?

— Тебе да, — отозвалась она и стала разминать руки и шею. Её платье тёмно-синего, почти чёрного цвета, украшенное россыпью мелких серебристых камней, сверкало от движений, что вызывало у него ассоциации со звёздным небом.

— Нервничаешь? — спросил он, не отрывая от неё глаз. Он ещё не видел её новый номер, потому что она каким-то образом сумела поставить его тайком и, кроме того, попросила не смотреть репетицию, так что он был заинтригован.

— Чуть-чуть.

Только он видел, что не чуть-чуть. Она очень нервничала, а значит, намечалось нечто интересное.

— Похоже, это много для тебя значит… — заметил Юзу и, понизив голос, спросил: — Когда ты, кстати, успела его поставить? Ты ездишь по ночам на каток, пока я сплю?

— Нет, — она огляделась по сторонам, — это было почти год назад. Где-то в декабре. И конечно, это значит для меня всё. Когда ты ставишь что-то сам — это совсем не то, что другой хореограф. Вся ответственность на тебе одном, до каждой детали.

— Поэтому я не ставлю ничего сам, — хихикнул он, пытаясь вырвать её из той серьёзности, что её охватила. Но Женя никак не желала ему поддаваться. — Так ты целый год его прятала? — он подозрительно прищурился. — Не очень на тебя похоже.

— Только сильно не критикуй, если тебе не понравится, ладно? — внезапно попросила она. — Я старалась, но… не знаю, что получилось.

Он собирался ей ответить, что плохо получиться никак не может, но в этот момент мимо них прошёл с натянутой улыбкой Джейсон, и Юзу умолк. Женя заметно помрачнела.

— Вы всё ещё не помирились? — спросил он, проводив его взглядом.

— Нет. Но больше я не буду извиняться, хватит. Может, я и была плохим другом, но я попросила прощения, и не раз. Боюсь, я исчерпала свои возможности, — и она грустно прикусила губу. В зале раздались аплодисменты. — Я пойду, — спохватилась Женя. — Кажется, я следующая.

Но прежде чем она ушла, он ровно на секунду взял её за руку. Дольше она ему не позволила и, выскользнув из его хватки, одними губами сказала: «Люблю тебя».

Она стояла и смотрела выступление Джейсона, всё ещё чувствуя внутри горький осадок. Хотя они поссорились ещё летом, ей всё ещё бывало сложно свыкнуться с той мыслью, что они с их дружбой покончено. Впрочем, была ли это дружба? Если верить ему, то нет. Потому что «друзья не скрывают друг от друга такие вещи». Такие, как… отношения.

Она до сих пор не могла понять, как они с Юзу так прокололись. Джейсон засёк их в Крикете, когда они были уверены, что, кроме них, в коридоре никого нет (дело было поздним вечером), о чём заявил ей на следующее утро. Она не смогла отнекиваться, сказала, как есть: что они вместе уже давно, а он оскорбился на неё за нечестность и недоверие. Женя пыталась помириться с ним в тот же день, однако ничего не вышло. Она сделала только хуже. Её так взбесило, что он не хочет её понять и обвиняет в ответ, что она вышла из себя и… ляпнула обидную глупость. Так стыдно за себя ей, кажется, ещё ни разу не было. «Может, тебе так сложно это принять, потому что я тебе нравлюсь?!» Вот, что она имела неосторожность ляпнуть. Его искреннее недоумение, когда он это услышал, было красноречивее любых слов — она видела, что разочаровала его этим ещё сильнее, чем своим секретом. «Знаешь что, Женя? — ответил он. — Тебе, конечно, может быть трудно в это поверить, но далеко не все в тебя влюблены. Мир не вращается вокруг тебя».

Что ж, она сама была виновата, она это полностью признавала. Чуть поостыв, она поняла, какую сморозила чушь, но сказанного было не воротить. И хотя она извинилась с тех пор уже несколько раз, общение у них больше не клеилось. В последние свои попытки всё наладить она стала чувствовать себя до того жалкой, подмазываясь к нему, что решила оставить это. Она не могла заставить кого-то с собой дружить. Конец значит конец.

На автомате захлопав ему вместе с залом, Женя чуть было не забыла, что сейчас её выход. Когда он даже не взглянул на неё, уходя со льда, её сердце немного кольнуло, но она себе быстро напомнила, что у неё есть Юзу, и, нацепив на лицо улыбку, выехала под объявление своего имени.

«Бронзовый призёз наших соревнований…» Да, это не было тем, на что она рассчитывала. Теперь она и не знала, попадёт ли в финал. Но если у неё была ещё одна возможность показать, на что она способна, она собиралась ею воспользоваться.

Её сердце гулко билось в груди, пока она лежала на льду в полной тишине, ожидая начала музыки. Но затем она закрыла глаза, медленно вдохнула и, когда нежный женский вокал заполнил собою пространство, почувствовала странное спокойствие.

_Just before our love got lost you said / Прямо перед тем, как наша любовь исчезла, ты сказал:  
«I am as constant as a northern star» / «Я так же постоянен, как Полярная звезда»  
And I said, «Constantly in the darkness / И я ответила: «Постоянно во тьме,  
Where's that at? / Где же это?  
If you want me I'll be in the bar» / Если я буду нужна тебе, я буду в баре»_

Ей незачем было переживать, она каталась под эту музыку уже бессчётное множество раз. На самом деле это было чем-то вроде её лекарства. Когда её выбивало что-то из колеи и она грустила, или нервничала, или злилась, она приезжала по вечерам на каток и каталась под неё в одиночестве. Поначалу вовсе не собираясь никому это показывать. Пока в один день её не увидела Трейси и не призналась со слезами на глазах, что это прекрасно. Сама Женя вовсе не думала, что это верное слово, — скорее это было что-то личное и сырое, не приукрашенное для публики, а она не привыкла считать такие вещи прекрасными. Но тренер переубедила её, Женя чуть доработала номер и, наконец, решилась выступить с ним.

Он, конечно, был о любви. Эта песня поселилась в её плейлисте давно, и каждый раз, возвращаясь к ней, она удивлялась, насколько её понимает. Любовь, похожая на наркотик; не всегда простая и приносящая одно лишь удовольствие, но временами горькая и мучительная, несмотря на что тебе постоянно хочется ещё, — это ей было знакомо. А сочетание идеального вокала, фортепиано, виолончели и скрипки каждый раз вызывало у неё мурашки.

_Oh, you are in my blood like holy wine / О, ты в моей крови, как святое вино  
You taste so bitter and so sweet / На вкус такой горький и такой сладкий  
Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling / О, я могла бы выпить ящик тебя, дорогой  
And I would still be on my feet / И всё ещё держалась бы на ногах  
Oh, I would still be on my feet / О, я бы всё ещё держалась на ногах_

А она, ещё того не зная, вызывала мурашки у Юзу, который тайком смотрел выступление. Это была практически уникальная возможность, он не мог упустить такой шанс. И он стоял, не в состоянии отвести от неё глаз. Как обычно, при первом просмотре у него было чувство, что он улавливает не всё, что там скрывается нечто большее, чем он видит, и он знал, что будет ещё пересматривать. Но пока что он мог сказать, что во всём этом было нечто безумно печальное. Почему она выбрала такую грустную песню? Если он верно всё понимал, она была о расставании. Оставалось надеяться, она не пыталась ему что-то этим сказать…

_I remember that time you told me / Помню, как ты сказал мне:  
«Love is touching souls» / «Любовь трогает души»  
Surely you touched mine / Уж ты-то мою точно затронул  
'Cause part of you pours out of me / Ведь часть тебя я изливаю  
In these lines from time to time / Время от времени в этих строках_

_Oh, you are in my blood like holy wine / О, ты в моей крови, как святое вино  
You taste so bitter and so sweet / На вкус такой горький и такой сладкий  
Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling / О, я могла бы выпить ящик тебя, дорогой  
And I would still be on my feet / И всё ещё держалась бы на ногах  
Oh, I would still be on my feet / О, я бы всё ещё держалась на ногах_

Он даже не мог точно сказать, что она делает такого, что от неё нельзя оторваться, из чего состоит этот номер. Ему казалось, целиком из оголённой души. Один элемент так плавно перетекал в другой, и эта лаконичная хореография — ни одного лишнего движения — совсем не отвлекала от главного. Она была такой настоящей в нём, словно впустила заглянуть в себя на эти несколько минут.

_I met a woman / Я встретила одну женщину_  
_She had a mouth like yours / У неё был такой же рот, как у тебя_  
_She knew your life / Она знала твою жизнь_  
_She knew your devils and your deeds / Знала твоих бесов и твои поступки_  
_And she said / И она сказала:_  
_«Go to him, stay with him if you can / «Иди к нему, будь с ним, если можешь,_  
_But be prepared to bleed» / Но приготовься истекать кровью»_

А что было у неё внутри? Признаться, Юзу так до конца и не знал этого. Иногда казалось, ему изучать её целую жизнь (к чему он, впрочем, был готов). В целом она открывалась ему постепенно и весьма осторожно, но порой вдруг как вывалит на него, что мало не покажется, — или, наоборот, совсем захлопнется, и гадай, что у неё на душе. Но сейчас он видел, что там, похоже, по-прежнему часто штормит, потому что, если бы не штормило, она бы себе такое не ставила. Было ли ей хорошо с ним? Была ли она по-настоящему счастлива? Эти вопросы, временами возникающие в его голове, появились там и сейчас. Он не сомневался, что она его любит, нет… Но действовали ли их отношения на неё благотворно? Вот, что его волновало. Юзу прекрасно знал, что они даже отдалённо не напоминали нормальные, уже не говоря о том, как сильно эта любовь изменила её жизнь. Всё в тайне, по её собственному желанию, но всё же… не делало ли это её несчастной? Да, она никогда не жаловалась, но это ещё не означало, что она не… истекала кровью. После того, через что ей пришлось пройти четыре года назад, Юзу всегда старался помнить, с кем имеет дело.

Она закончила своё выступление под очередной припев, великолепной ласточкой на половину катка, и ей хлопали так, как пока что не хлопали никому. Но даже несмотря на то, что ещё не выступали победители, он знал, что эти неутихающие аплодисменты не повторятся. Он знал здесь каждого спортсмена, как облупленного, и никто из них явно не собирался обнажать своё сердце перед публикой, как это делала она, в том числе и он сам. И он смотрел, как она улыбаясь раскланивается, и хлопал вместе со всеми, а сам изнывал от той мысли, с которой жил глубоко внутри с тех самых пор, как они стали парой. «Если она захочет это прекратить, ты должен будешь отпустить её».

***

— Ты кажешься грустным, — заметила Женя и зачесала ему назад волосы, спадающие на лицо. Они снова сидели на самом последнем этаже отеля, уйдя чуть раньше с банкета, чтобы побыть вдвоём, и он усадил её к себе на руки, набросив ей на плечи свой пиджак. — Всё в порядке?

— А с тобой? — спросил он, заглянув ей в глаза.

— Со мной да.

— Значит, со мной тоже.

Они не общались на банкете, но он то и дело находил себя следящим за ней, и ему приходилось себя одёргивать. На ней был его подарок — шёлковое платье-миди цвета шампанского на тонких бретельках, и выглядела она в нём просто неотразимо. Даже Шома, сидящий рядом с ним за столом, пару раз поймал его на том, что он глазеет, и подколол («Кажется, кто-то на кого-то запаааал. Не то чтобы я тебя виню…»), за что тут же получил в бок. Но он был прав: когда она надевала такие вещи и распускала волосы, Юзу правда чувствовал, что пропал, и его самоконтроль давал трещину.

— Я так горжусь тобой, — искренне сказал он, поглаживая её по коленке.

— Серьёзно? За третье место? Я теперь даже не знаю, попадаю ли я в финал. А я так хотела в Осаку.

— Нет, не поэтому. И финал не так важен… Хотя шанс в любом случае есть. Я горжусь тобой потому, что ты поставила прекрасную программу. И я думаю, из тебя выйдет отличная постановщица.

— Оо… — Женя даже немного смутилась: не так уж часто от него можно было услышать подобную похвалу, а она для неё много значила. — Спасибо. Но я не собираюсь быть постановщицей. Я буду тренером.

— Как пожелаешь. — И притянув её ближе, он поцеловал её в губы, что было очень осторожно, словно он пробовал её на вкус, и так нежно, как он уже давно её не целовал.

— Вау, — тихо вздохнула она.

И тут он спросил:

— У нас ведь всё хорошо с тобой? — Он выглядел правда взволнованным.

— Ну конечно, почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Даже не знаю, — Юзу пожал плечами, — может быть, из-за этого твоего номера. Он был каким-то грустным.

Она замерла в его руках, но буквально на мгновение. Впрочем, этого было достаточно, чтобы он уловил её замешательство и перенял его сам.

— О, Юзу, я поставила его очень давно, я ведь тебе говорила, — мягко сказала она. — Возможно, мне тогда действительно было грустно. Но всё хорошо, правда. Сейчас всё хорошо.

— Значит, ты не… «истекаешь кровью»? — прямо задал он вопрос, который его волновал.

Женя серьёзно смотрела ему в глаза несколько секунд, которые тянулись невыносимо медленно, а затем её черты смягчились, и, чуть улыбнувшись, она ответила:

— Конечно нет.

Она попыталась улыбнуться шире, но вместо нормальной улыбки у неё вышла какая-то гримаса. Хотела было пошутить, что истекает кровью каждый месяц, как и все женщины, но поняла, что не сможет. Ведь она знала, о чём он её спрашивает.

— Ну, может быть, редко, — добавила она. — Когда мы с тобой ругаемся. Тогда бывает очень плохо.

— Мне тоже. Но во всё остальное время… тебе ведь хорошо со мной?

— Да, — это вырвалось как-то на автомате, что он, несомненно, почувствовал. Его взгляд был недоверчивым, и он словно ждал, что она скажет что-то ещё, но она молчала.

— Ты знаешь, что мы с тобой уже два года вместе? — спросил он.

— Знаю, даже больше. Хотя я не уверена, с какого момента начинать считать.

— Неважно. Я хочу сказать, это много, правда?

— Очень много. Я и представить не могла, что меня кто-то столько выдержит, — улыбнулась она

— А я — что меня. Женя, — внезапно он стал настолько серьёзным, что она заволновалась. — Я хочу кое-что сказать тебе. Что-то важное. Я думал об этом в последнее время…

— Д-да? И что это?

— Я сделаю тебе предложение после Олимпиады, — тихо сказал он. — Говорю тебе сразу, чтобы ты знала. Думаю, что полгода — это достаточно, чтобы понять, готова ты к этому или нет. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты была моей, официально. Хочу сделать всё, как надо. Но я думаю, что лучший момент для этого будет после Олимпиады… потому что до неё у нас, очевидно, будут другие заботы.

Женя молча смотрела на него, широко распахнув свои выразительные глаза, и, казалось, не дышала, а затем задала вопрос, который он, естественно, предвидел:

— А что, если мы… или один из нас не попадёт на Игры?..

— Это ничего не изменит, — не раздумывая, ответил он. — Хотя признаюсь: я не хочу думать об этом и особенно не хочу, чтобы думала ты. Я знаю, в этот раз всё сложнее… потому что есть новые фавориты. Но я в нас верю… и надеюсь, что ты тоже.

— Я верю, Юзу. Я думаю, что нам под силу отобраться. Но что будет дальше… — она отвела глаза, прикусив губу.

— Это также ничего не изменит, — горячо сказал он. — Да, я не могу знать, выиграю ли я. Конечно, я этого очень хочу… Не больше всего в жизни, но хочу. Но даже если этого не случится… моё решение останется неизменным. Я буду по-прежнему хотеть тебя.

— Хорошо, — только и сказала она, чуть помолчав.

— Хорошо? — Юзу не смог сдержать нервный смешок. Это было на неё непохоже. — И это всё?

— Ну, думаю, мне нужно время, чтобы это переварить… Но да, хорошо. После Олимпиады — хорошо, — и она ему искренне улыбнулась.

— Я ожидал более бурной реакции, — сказал он.

Но тут она схватила его руку и положила себе под грудь, чтобы он почувствовал, как часто бьётся её сердце, и он понял, что её невозмутимость была только внешней. Оно буквально колотилось внутри.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я и так твоя, — сказала она, прежде чем нежно поцеловать его в губы. — И я, как и ты, хочу, чтобы так было всегда.

— Знаю.

— Почему ты решил сказать мне об этом сейчас?

— Не мог больше ждать? — он чуть пожал плечами, немного лукавя. Он решил ей это сказать, потому что испугался, что теряет её. Но ей не обязательно было об этом знать.

К счастью, Женю этот ответ устроил, и, продолжая смущённо улыбаться, она прижалась к его груди, обвив руками за шею. Она не могла понять, что за эмоции её переполняли, — она была словно пьяной. Мыслить ясно, по крайней мере, точно не получалось. Кажется, этой ночью ей будет не уснуть. Хотя она вроде как знала о его намерениях и раньше, сейчас, когда появилась некая точность, её охватило странное возбуждение. «После Олимпиады», — снова подумала она, словно пробуя мысль на вкус. Это звучало не как: «Когда Олимпиада пройдёт», а как: «Когда мы на ней побываем и выиграем». Это звучало хорошо. И эта обманчиво-сладкая мысль так ей понравилась, что она тут же забыла о тех сомнениях, что терзали её последние пару дней.


	33. На грани

_Ноябрь 2021, Торонто_

Поздним осенним вечером, когда по домам разошлись, казалось, уже абсолютно все, на льду всё ещё были двое. Никто уже даже не пытался отправить их домой, зная, что, если захотят, они вернутся, да и ругаться с обоими было себе дороже. Поэтому в последние недели они, бывало, задерживались тут подолгу, используя любую возможность позаниматься дополнительно вдвоём. И хотя это больше было нужно Жене, Юзу всегда был не прочь составить ей компанию.

— Ну что, порядок? — спросил он, эффектно остановившись рядом с ней, только что присевшей на лавку. Она выглядела уставшей, открывая бутылку с водой.

— Не особо.

— Хочешь прогнать ещё раз? — Юзу провёл рукой по её голове.

— Нет, — вздохнула она. — Я устала. Реально устала.

То, как прямо она об этом сказала, дало ему понять, что она и правда выдохлась: обычно она отрицала усталость до последнего. Но видимо, переутомление достигло своего пика.

— Поехали домой.

— Я больше ничего не хочу, — сказала она, смотря куда-то в пространство перед собой.

— Совсем ничего? — Юзу сел рядом с ней и приобнял.

— Ну, может быть, нормально поесть? Я так давно не ела ничего вкусного.

— Боже мой, — он грустно улыбнулся, — ты только не говори такого маме и бабушке, а то подумают, что я морю тебя голодом. Поехали домой. Заедем по дороге в магазин и купим что-то. Хочешь шоколадный торт? Или пиццу? Или и то, и другое? Вообще-то не обязательно выбирать что-то одно. Сегодня же твой день рождения. Уж один раз можно себе позволить.

— Нет, нельзя, — Женя помотала головой. — На следующих выходных соревнования. Через месяц чемпионат.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Юзу потрепал её по плечу. — Всё наладится. Да?

— Я не знаю. Если честно, то я не знаю, — и она стала яростно расшнуровывать свои ботинки, больше не смотря на него.

Ей хотелось поплакать, но она сдерживалась изо всех сил. Это был не просто плохой день, несмотря на то что случилось утром, и не неделя — это была какая-то чёрная полоса, которая тянулась уже давно. Первые несколько дней после этапа в Штатах были по-настоящему хорошими; ей казалось, она смогла переступить через неудачу с платьем и короткой программой; у неё появилась уверенность, что всё налаживается. Но потом словно что-то стряслось — с той только разницей, что не стряслось абсолютно ничего. Она просто проснулась однажды утром с непонятной тревогой, которая с тех пор её почти не покидала. И заключалась она в одной мысли, что постоянно всплывала в её голове: «Ты не готова на все сто процентов. Начался Олимпийский сезон, а ты не готова».

Она продолжала тренироваться, как прежде, и даже успешно делала вид, что всё в порядке. Она была хорошей актрисой. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме самых близких, заметил, что на самом деле она растеряна. Это видел Юзу и видела её мама, с которой Женя стала видеться чаще, инстинктивно ища её поддержки; это знали тренеры. Все они говорили с ней каждый день, подбадривали, как могли, но… никто по-настоящему не мог справиться с тем, что было в её душе. Никому не было под силу изгнать оттуда её демонов. И она понимала, что сможет сделать это только сама, но пока что они раз за разом одерживали над ней победу.

А если ей не удавалось справиться даже с ними, то как тогда она могла надеяться на победу над своими соперницами?..

— Нужно было учить тройной аксель, — пробормотала она себе под нос, пока они ждали водителя на парковке. Вокруг неё стояло несколько пакетов с подарками, которые она получила от одноклубников, а также болельщиков по почте. Раньше бы она распаковала их при первой же возможности, но сегодня ей не так уж хотелось знать, что внутри.

— Ну, Женя… поздно уже об этом думать. Даже если ты начнёшь учить его сейчас, и даже если у тебя будут удачные попытки, что маловероятно, пробовать его на ближайших соревнованиях будет чрезвычайно глупо.

— Я знаю. Просто мысли вслух, — она махнула рукой.

— Ты сделала всё, что могла. Ты провела эти три года максимально эффективно, — Юзу говорил уверенно, но мягко. — Потратила время, чтобы выучить по-настоящему сложные вещи. Теперь пора их показывать. Я уверен, если бы у тебя было всё время на свете, ты бы на этом не остановилась. Но мы ограничены в нём… И за три года здесь ты сделала всё возможное. Ты должна гордиться собой.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — она взглянула на него с сомнением. — Почему тогда меня не оставляет чувство, что я должна была сделать больше?..

— Я видел, как ты тренировалась. Уж кого-кого, а тебя точно нельзя обвинить в том, что ты чего-то недоделала.

Её губы чуть изогнулись в чём-то отдалённо напоминающем улыбку, и она промямлила:

— Спасибо.

— Мне не нравится, что ты грустишь в день рождения, — сказал Юзуру и притянул её в свои объятия.

— Да что вы все заладили с этим днём рождения? — проворчала Женя. — Я даже вспоминать о нём не хотела! Самый дурацкий день в году. Очередное напоминание о том, какая я старая. Как будто мне мало на соревнованиях этих пятнадцатилетних детей, которые весят под сорок кило. — Тут её взгляд упал на подарки, и она, чуть вздрогнув, поморщилась.

— А я тогда какой? Древний? — спросил Юзу, стараясь подбодрить её, но она оставалась всё такой же грустной. — Эй… Ну ты чего? — Он видел, что её глаза были на мокром месте, когда она пришла из раздевалки. — Всё ещё думаешь о…

— Нет, — прервала она. — Всё нормально. Просто устала.

«Просто устала». «Просто нет настроения». «Я просто хочу побыть одна». Он слышал это слишком часто в последнее время. Нет, это не было нормально. Как же он не хотел видеть её такой!

— Когда приедем домой… я разберу твои подарки, хорошо? А ты пойдёшь отдыхать.

Она молча кивнула и положила голову ему на плечо. Они оба знали, что дело не в том, что у неё нет сил их разобрать, а в том, что ей больше не нужно плохих сюрпризов…

Это случилось утром. Приехав на тренировку, она сразу же получила от охраны несколько свёртков и коробок, которые были доставлены для неё на адрес клуба. Было большой ошибкой, что она решила быстро открыть одну из них в раздевалке. Почему именно эта маленькая коробка?.. Она не была самой красивой — в форме куба и неуклюже перевязанная красной лентой, она всего лишь была первым, что попалось ей под руку, а также тем, что было легче всего открыть. И Женя развязала бант, сняла крышку… и замерла, затаив дыхание. В коробке не было ничего, кроме нескольких бабочек, неподвижно сидящих на её стенках, сложив свои омерзительные крылышки. Она их боялась и ненавидела всем сердцем. Она не любила всех насекомых, но почему-то именно эти, которых все звали прекрасными существами, вызывали в ней особое отвращение.

Она не знала, сколько длилось её оцепенение, пока она стояла и смотрела на них, боясь пошевелиться и разбудить, но в итоге одна из них каким-то образом проснулась сама. Возможно, из-за яркого света, но её коричневые бархатные крылья внезапно затрепетали, и маленькие лапки, вызывающие у Жени рвотный рефлекс, задвигались, словно она умывалась. И тут, вслед за ней, как по команде, очнулись и остальные. Почувствовав, что сейчас её завтрак выйдет наружу, Женя резко накрыла коробку крышкой, поставила на пол и бросилась в уборную, где её моментально вырвало.

Сначала она думала, что никому не скажет об этом: это было так позорно — бояться бабочек. Люди обычно не понимали этого. Но стоило Юзу увидеть, какая она бледная и потерянная, он стал расспрашивать, и она рассказала. Он забрал у неё коробку и больше она её не видела, не имея ни малейшего представления, что он с ней сделал. Она знала, он был недоволен работой охраны: его негодование по поводу того, почему никто не проверяет содержимое подарков, было, пожалуй, чересчур сильным. Оставалось надеяться, никому не досталось из-за неё…

Всё это выбило её из колеи на какое-то время. Она едва могла тренироваться в начале дня, чувствуя себя слабой после рвоты и поглощённая плохими мыслями. Ей пришлось взять перерыв раньше положенного и заставить себя поесть, после чего она просидела целый час в машине, медитируя. Это было чуть ли не единственным, что её спасало. В конце концов ей удалось прийти в себя и она вернулась на лёд.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил Юзу, тут же прервавшись, чтобы подъехать к ней.

— Да, ничего. Я не могу себе позволить отвлекаться на это, — сказала она и уверено закатала рукава своей чёрной водолазки. — Знаешь, ведь этого они и добиваются. Кто бы это ни сделал… они хотели, чтобы я плакала в свой день рождения.

— Плакала?..

— Да. Я вспомнила то интервью. Я так сказала. Что из-за бабочек могу расплакаться. Что ж… Жаль, они не узнают, но я не вполне удовлетворила их ожидания, — и она гордо вздёрнула голову.

Но теперь ей _хотелось_ плакать. Не из-за бабочек, конечно, — она сама не знала, из-за чего. Она была просто выдохшейся, и физически, и морально. Возможно, ей не стоило устраивать дополнительные тренировки так часто… И ей жутко хотелось есть. Но те лишние полкило, которые она никак не могла скинуть, — о, она чувствовала их при каждом прыжке — напоминали ей о том, что всё вкусное для неё под запретом.

Позже она лежала в их постели и смотрела в потолок, и тёмные мысли снова клубились в её голове, пока Юзу не сел рядом с ней, взяв её за руку.

— Снова о чём-то думаешь, — заключил он, внимательно изучив её лицо.

— Ну, вообще-то люди всегда о чём-то думают, — проворчала она. — Не бывает такого, чтобы у человека в голове не было мыслей.

— И какие мысли в твоей?

— Юзу…

— Женя, — он смотрел на неё настойчиво.

— Я не хочу больше грузить тебя. Это… неправильно как-то. У тебя наверняка есть свои загоны, а ты всё возишься с моими.

Он сморщился, явно недовольный её аргументом.

— Скажи мне. Можешь всё сказать. Что угодно, даже то, что кажется очень глупым, — и он лёг рядом с ней на живот.

— Это не кажется мне глупым… — нахмурилась она и ненадолго замолчала. — Я всё думаю об Играх. И… это как бы… ещё хуже, чем в первый раз, понимаешь? Это давление. Я не знаю, как с этим справиться. Даже если я не думаю конкретно об этом, оно всё равно постоянно чувствуется. Как небольшая боль. Знаешь, когда что-то болит, но не очень сильно, и ты живёшь с этим?

— Знаю. Это нормально.

— То есть ты тоже это чувствуешь? — она почти обрадовалась, но тут же устыдилась, осознав, что радоваться тут нечему. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он испытывал то же, что и она.

— Если честно, то нет. Но мне знакомо это чувство. Я жил с ним долгое время четыре года назад, — сказал Юзу, заметно погрустнев от воспоминаний. — Но у меня, к сожалению, нет никакого рецепта, как от этого избавиться. Если бы я знал, я бы сказал тебе. В моём случае… от него избавила только победа. И я даже не знаю, что бы со мной тогда было, если бы я не выиграл.

Она поджала губы, смотря на него с сожалением.

— Но это только я, — спохватился он. — Я имею в виду, это ещё ничего не значит.

— Но если сейчас ты это не чувствуешь, значит, ты понял, как это преодолеть… — было видно, её всё не покидала надежда, что какой-то рецепт всё-таки существует.

— У меня сейчас есть всё, чего я хотел, — просто сказал он. — Если я смогу выступить на третьей Олимпиаде, я буду рад. Но это не условие для моего счастья.

— Выступить! Юзу… Можешь не делать вид, что ты нацелен на что-то меньшее, чем золото, — чуть улыбнулась она. — Я тебя знаю.

— Естественно, я на это нацелен, — согласился он, звуча серьёзно, — как и на любом другом соревновании. В этом весь смысл, не так ли? Если я туда попаду, то, конечно, я сделаю всё, что от меня зависит, чтобы его получить.

— И ты совсем не думаешь о том, что будет, если этого не случится?

— Это не будет концом жизни. Конечно, мысль посещает время от времени, но я не могу сказать, что зациклен на этом. Я был зациклен, когда в моей жизни не было ничего, кроме фигурного катания. Но это, к счастью, больше не так.

— О… — Женя смущённо отвела глаза, зная, что он говорит о ней. — И всё-таки ты остался…

— Я остался, потому что люблю это — _ты_ напомнила мне об этом. И ещё… ради того, чтобы делать это с тобой вдвоём. Снова выиграть будет большой наградой за все труды… Но это уже не главное.

— Вау… Если скажу кому-то об этом, мне не поверят, — у неё на губах заиграла улыбка.

— Об этом не обязательно кому-то говорить, — подмигнул он.

— Я бы хотела это же отношение, Юзу, — вздохнула она. — Но вместо этого я думаю о том, что будет, если я не отберусь. Или ещё хуже — если отберусь, но плохо выступлю. Что скажут все? В первый раз это как-то не так сильно давило. Не знаю почему, ведь я была для многих надеждой. Но я не чувствовала этого груза настолько — были другие заботы, другие мысли. Смогу ли я вообще поехать — ну, со своей ногой? Допустят ли нас? А теперь всё иначе. Тех волнений нет, слава богу, но есть другие. Потому что все смотрят на меня и думают: ага, один шанс она уже упустила, все мы знаем, зачем она хочет туда поехать. Ну, посмотрим-посмотрим, на что она способна.

— Да какая разница, что они думают? — Юзу дёрнул её за руку, словно хотел разбудить от плохого сна. — Люди всегда будут что-то болтать. Неважно, какое у тебя прошлое. Посмотри на меня. Да, я тоже в курсе, что говорят. Ему будет двадцать семь, куда он лезет? Он только себя опозорит. Всё, кроме золота, будет для него провалом. Надо было уходить победителем, и так далее, и тому подобное. Да, я знаю всё это. Ну и что?

— Это на тебя совсем не влияет?

— Я абстрагировался от этого. Знаю, что это есть, но для меня — как будто не существует. Ничего не значащая чепуха. Я не понимаю, зачем _ты_ об этом думаешь. Ты снова читала какой-то бред в интернете? — Юзу кивнул на её телефон, лежащий рядом.

— Нет. Я отвечала на поздравления, — она потупила взгляд. — Я тоже не знаю, зачем я об этом думаю. Вот в чём всё дело.

— Это пагубные мысли. Они как зараза. Идут вот отсюда, — он дотронулся до её головы. — Сюда, — указал на сердце. — И подчиняют себе всё тело. Как и любое другое заражение, это нужно остановить. Я знаю, что это тебе под силу.

Она серьёзно смотрела на него, обдумывая его слова, но молчала. Она это всё вроде как понимала и так… Однако это было хорошим сравнением. Зараза… Какая гадость. Если воспринимать это так, то, пожалуй, от этого и правда хочешь скорее избавиться.

— Я тут думала, — вспомнила она. Ей хотелось сказать ему это. — Что я останусь в любом случае. Что бы ни было, я не завершаю карьеру. Я пока не хочу этого. Сейчас просто такой сложный период… Но он пройдёт, и я всё равно хочу продолжать.

— Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, — сказал Юзу. — Никто не может тебе сказать уходить.

— Да. Никто не может, — решительно повторила она.

— Хочешь посмотреть свои подарки? — предложил вдруг он. — Я всё разобрал. Там есть очень милый альбом. И всякие открытки, подписанные от руки.

— Спасибо, Юзу, — промямлила она, борясь с подступившими слезами. — Ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни, серьёзно. Я обязательно всё посмотрю… завтра.

— Тогда засыпай, — Юзу провёл ладонью по её щеке. — Сегодня был долгий день. Ты устала.

Она закрыла глаза, и он смотрел на неё несколько минут, разглядывая каждую чёрточку на её лице. Оно было усталым, синяки под глазами, ставшие заметными, когда она смыла макияж, выделялись на светлой коже. Когда он видел её такой, ему хотелось бросить все силы на то, чтобы с ней всё было в порядке.

И он думал, она засыпает, но тут её губы разомкнулись и она пробормотала:

— Иногда так хочется просто забыть обо всём. Хотя бы на час. Чтобы ни одной мысли в голове не было. Просто выкинуть всё оттуда.

— Могу помочь, — сказал Юзу, и её глаза тут же открылись. — Если хочешь, конечно… я сделаю так, что забудешь.

Женя смотрела на него несколько секунд, не понимая, о чём он, а когда до неё наконец-то дошло, у неё на щеках появился румянец. В это сложно было поверить, но у них не было секса уже неделю, что было не очень для них характерно. Всё из-за неё: это она была вечно уставшей и без настроения, хотя он пытался к ней пару раз приставать. Не дожидаясь её ответа, Юзу придвинулся к ней ещё ближе и поцеловал, запустив руку ей в волосы.

— Я хочу, — ответила она полушёпотом.

— Уверена?

— Ммм… Давай попробуем.

Она сама не заметила, как он оказался на ней, пока они целовались. Это не было похоже на те почти платонические поцелуи, которые он ей дарил в последние дни. И она скучала по этому. Протянув руку к ночному столику, она достала из ящика вибратор и отдала ему. Юзу только улыбнулся, но включил его и прижал к её промежности, продолжая её целовать.

И близость оказалась именно тем, что им было нужно. Ей всегда нравилось это чувство — после перерыва ощущать его каждой клеткой своей кожи; в этом было что-то особенное, каждое прикосновение было электрическим. Избавив друг друга от одежды, они старались прижаться как можно ближе один к другому, и, когда этого стало мало, он перевернул её на бок и осторожно вошёл в неё сзади.

Юзу был прав: он действительно мог сделать так, чтобы она обо всём забыла. И из её мыслей исчезло абсолютно всё… кроме того, насколько ей с ним хорошо и как ей не хочется, чтобы это кончалось.

Она уснула у него на груди с приятной пустотой в голове, впервые за несколько дней не мучаясь от бессонницы; спала крепко и совсем без сновидений. Проснувшись у него под боком с первыми лучами солнца, Женя вскоре почувствовала, что он тоже уже не спит. Его руки обвили её, и с поцелуем в плечо он прошептал:

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — улыбнулась она и ахнула от его ладони, спустившейся ей на грудь. Её сонливость быстро исчезла от его нежных прикосновений.

— Обожаю твоё тело, — всё ещё сонно пробормотал он. — Может быть, ты не будешь больше худеть?..

— Ну конечно. Буду коровой на льду, раз ты настаиваешь, — Женя усмехнулась и протянула руку к его возбуждённому члену, которым он тёрся о её бедро.

— Ты шикарная. Но ты же знаешь, я мечтаю однажды откормить тебя как следует, — он испустил милый смешок ей в волосы.

— До каких размеров?.. — насторожилась она и тут же застонала от его рук, скользящих по ней. Если и было в нём что-то, что по-настоящему сводило её с ума, так это его руки — такие умелые и нежные — но в то же время сильные, и знающие все её самые чувтвительные места.

— Хм… Как в межсезонье, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжал он. — Ты бываешь такой аппетитной, когда наберёшь немного.

— Ну ладно, хватит болтать, — закатила она глаза. Она уже устала об этом слышать. — Я хочу тебя. Ты собираешься трахнуть меня или нет?

— О-о, ты хочешь меня с утра, — поддразнил он. — И вечером тоже хотела. Да ты становишься ненасытной.

— Просто пользуюсь случаем, — улыбнулась она. И он тут же сел в постели и резко отбросил с неё одеяло.

***

Последние несколько дней перед отлётом на этап Гран-при в Китай были сумасшедшими. Она знала, что вымотала всем нервы, о чём ей стали говорить уже прямо, но, пока ей не было сказано взять выходной, едва ли могла хоть на минуту остановиться и задуматься над тем, что с ней происходит.

Её выгнали на следующий день после того, как она несколько раз прогнала свою произвольную без ошибок, включив в неё четверной тулуп, что было большим событием. Она прыгала его с конца весны, но всё ещё нестабильно, и они ещё не вставляли его на соревнованиях, но в этот день всё шло как по маслу, и у неё почти что не было даже степ-аутов. Но вдруг, после очередного его приземления, которое вышло достаточно жёстким, вместо довольства собой она испытала знакомую ноющую боль, которая полностью вывела её из строя.

— Ну что такое? — спросил Брайан, когда она подъехала к нему с плохо скрываемой паникой на лице.

— Нога болит.

— Правая? — он изменился в лице. — Сильно?

— Да.

Возможно, это не было так уж сильно. На самом деле с ней случалось и похуже. Но эта тревога, подчинившая её себе всю без остатка, заставляла мыслить крайне пессимистично. И ей начало казаться, что всё действительно очень плохо, вплоть до трещины, которую уже живо рисовала в своей голове.

Ей сделали рентген стопы, который ничего не показал, но она всё никак не могла успокоиться. С ней говорили тренеры, и мама, и Юзу, но она была настолько не в себе, что никто не мог её успокоить. У неё было чувство, что её никто не хочет понять, что было абсолютно нечестно по отношению к ним, учитывая то, как сильно они пытались. «Ну, если ты не веришь рентгеновскому снимку, — сказал в итоге Брайан, — то я не знаю, что мы можем сделать».

А затем он всех выгнал и, оставшись с ней один на один, сказал, чтобы завтра она не приходила.

— Тебе нужен выходной. Отдохни немного, используй это время, чтобы разобраться в себе. Я больше не хочу истерик на льду.

— Мне не нужен выходной, — упрямо сказала она. — Я в порядке. Просто испугалась… из-за ноги. Думала, история повторяется…

— Твоей ноге необходимо отдохнуть. Мы скорректируем план занятий, чтобы избежать перетренированности. Думаю, никому из нас не нужны сейчас усталостные травмы. И, пожалуйста, никаких вечерних тренировок с мистером Ханю. Я надеюсь на твоё здравомыслие.

— Что?.. — выдохнула она, удивлённая тем, что он знает об этом. Хотя то, как он назвал его, было забавно, она видела, что он не доволен ими. — Но мы же просто…

— Да-да, "ставите показательные номера", полные прыжковых элементов, — он чуть улыбнулся, сделав кавычки пальцами. — Вы думали, это останется мной незамеченным? С ним мы ещё пообщаемся отдельно на эту тему. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты отправилась домой, поужинала и хорошо выспалась.

— Я что, плохо выгляжу? — ощетинилась Женя.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно находишься на грани нервного срыва.

— Спасибо за честность… — пробормотала она, играя с молнией своей толстовки.

— Если буду нужен, я на связи, — сказал Орсер. — Но только не позднее часа ночи, ладно?

Она ушла, выдавив из себя улыбку, вспоминая, как несколько раз звонила ему слишком поздно — это был давно. С тех пор, как она стала жить вместе с Юзу, ночные разговоры в основном случались именно с ним.

А затем в кабинете их тренера побывал и он. И она понятия не имела, о чём они так долго говорили, но по тому, каким он был хмурым, когда они ехали вместе домой, она поняла, что ему влетело. И ей снова стало не по себе, потому что инициатором их вечеров на катке была на самом деле она. Это у неё была паранойя, что она не готова, это ей казалось, что она работает недостаточно.

Она не знала, чего хотел достичь Брайан, лишив её целого дня тренировок перед соревнованиями, но теперь, сидя дома одна, пока все занимались, она была близка к депрессии. После обеда у неё был назначен урок японского по Скайпу, так как её преподавательница приболела, и перед этим Женя потратила несколько часов на выполнение домашнего задания. Она так старалась! Она перепроверила его не единожды и надеялась, что на этот раз сделала всё правильно. Но её репетитор снова нашла кучу ошибок, не говоря уже о проблемах с устной частью… Последнее было даже хуже: она не могла построить ни одного предложения грамотно, а уж о том, чтобы в её ответах на простые вопросы была хоть какая-то логика, и говорить не приходилось. Когда учительница по-доброму над ней посмеялась после очередного нелепого ответа, она еле сдержалась, чтобы не разрыдаться перед камерой. Ей хотелось закрыть ноутбук и отключиться — потом она могла бы сказать, что пропало электричество, — свернуться калачиком на полу и плакать от того, какая она глупая. Но она дотерпела до конца и разрыдалась, лишь попрощавшись с милой улыбкой на лице, которая превратилась в гримасу, как только камера была выключена.

Давясь слезами, она совсем не услышала, как Юзу вернулся домой и вошёл к ней в комнату, которую они использовали в качестве кабинета: здесь стоял большой письменный стол и книжные полки. К своему унижению, она как раз рыдала над учебниками, смяв своё домашнее задание, чтобы больше его не видеть.

— Что случилось? — он присел на корточки рядом с её стулом и поражённо осмотрелся. — У тебя было занятие?

Она кивнула. Юзу подобрал с пола смятый бумажный шарик и развернул его, но она тут же выхватила лист у него из рук.

— Не смотри это. Там куча ошибок.

— И что? Я мог бы помочь тебе… — он нахмурился.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты помогал мне с этим.

— Ты действительно плачешь из-за японского? — Почему-то ему было сложно в это поверить. — Но что случилось?..

— Ничего не случилось, просто у меня ничего не выходит! Ненавижу… — она размазала по лицу слёзы и шмыгнула носом. — Я его никогда не выучу!

— Ну, может быть, не нужно его учить, если это приносит одно расстройство? — мягко предложил он. — Я ведь говорил тебе, что иностранцам требуется около десяти лет, чтобы достичь высокого уровня. Зачем он тебе вообще нужен?..

— Зачем он мне нужен? — она уставилась на него расширенными глазами. Как он мог спрашивать такое? «Может быть, затем, чтобы понимать, о чём ты говоришь со своей мамой?» — она чуть было не произнесла это вслух, вдруг осознав, насколько глупо это прозвучит. Но… в любом случае, даже если не ради этого… разве ему не должно быть приятно, что она учит его родной язык? Она всегда думала, его это радует.

— Я только хочу сказать, что это не стоит твоих слёз…

— Юзу, — она прервала его, хотя он явно собирался сказать что-то ещё. — Отстань от меня, ладно? Можно я побуду одна?

После долгого взгляда на неё он вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, а затем вышел из комнаты, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Тут же пожалев, что его выгнала, она скинула со стола тетради и разрыдалась с новой силой, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Это было невыносимо. Она больше не знала, что с ней происходит. Её эмоции ей больше не принадлежали, она не могла себя контролировать. «Когда же это кончится? — спросила она у себя в отчаянии. — Как это остановить?»

Может быть, ей _нужна_ была помощь. Женя вспомнила про визитку психолога, которую Юзу подсунул ей ещё весной. Она тогда так на него разозлилась, что они очень сильно поссорились. Больше он эту тему не поднимал, смирившись с тем, что она медитирует, хотя дал ей понять, что не считает это равноценной заменой. Но она считала. Медитация ей действительно помогала. Однако в последние дни она не могла в достаточной мере сосредоточиться и расслабиться, чтобы нормально помедитировать. Возможно, ей нужно было найти ту визитку. Если бы она только знала, куда её дела!

На взводе она перерыла абсолютно всё не только в кабинете, но и в других местах, где могли лежать бумаги и документы, но её нигде не было. Юзу бросил не неё несколько взволнованных взглядов, пока она носилась мимо в своих поисках, но не сказал ни слова. Когда он наконец рискнул вернуться за ней туда, где её оставил, комната напоминала поле боевых действий. Посреди всего этого бардака на полу сидела Женя, копаясь в каких-то бумажках.

— Ты что-то потеряла? — осторожно спросил он.

— Э-э… да, — призналась она. — Помнишь… ты дал мне однажды визитку психолога? Она мне нужна.

— О… — Юзу удивлённо опустился с ней рядом. Ещё бы он не помнил! Но так как её поведение заставляло его тщательно обдумывать каждое своё слово, ему хватило ума не наговорить глупостей. — У меня её нет, — сказал он. — Но если ты дашь мне немного времени, я смогу найти её контакт. Она нужна тебе прямо сейчас?

— Нет… Вообще-то не обязательно прямо сейчас. В принципе можно и завтра.

— Хорошо. Тогда завтра я найду её, — пообещал он, а затем не выдержал и обнял её сзади. Его руки крепко обвили её маленькую фигурку, которая сейчас казалась ещё меньше обычного.

К счастью, она уже не была против.


	34. Голова кругом

_Декабрь 2021, Осака  
Финал Гран-при_

Осака в начале декабря выглядела уныло. Хотя погода стояла достаточно тёплая и позволяла ходить в осенней одежде, было беспроглядно серо, и даже этим утром, когда солнце пыталось пробиться сквозь плотную облачную завесу, у него ничего не вышло, и небо лишь стало странного серо-желтоватого оттенка. Женя стояла в своём номере у окна от пола до потолка и смотрела на небоскрёбы, взмывающие ввысь вдали: они словно хотели пронзить это небо, но не дотягивались. Она себя чувствовала так же, стремясь занять место повыше, но занимая промежуточное предпоследнее. Хотя коротая программа ей удалась, она смогла стать только пятой, пропустив вперёд девушек с тройными акселями. Неприятное чувство, но она через это уже проходила. Это было всего лишь число, разрыв в баллах был несерьёзным. Ей нужно было просто пережить этот день, а также держать в уме, что это ещё не конец.

И она держала. Её режим сбился от смены часовых поясов, и она с трудом подняла себя на тренировку, но, выполнив утренние ритуалы, наконец проснулась как следует и сразу преисполнилась решимостью выложиться сегодня по максимуму. День обещал быть долгим и сложным, но она была полностью к нему готова, вновь испытывая эту спортивную злость, которая так помогла ей на прошлых соревнованиях.

Ей удалось выиграть этап в Китае, чем она обеспечила себе путёвку в финал. У неё было новое платье к короткой программе, ещё лучше того, что украли. Она сделала в произвольной два квада. Тренеры были счастливы от того, как она собралась; мама не переставала повторять, как ею гордится; и только Юзу был несколько насторожен и даже как будто не мог за неё полноценно порадоваться. Она то и дело ловила на себе его обеспокоенные взгляды. Сегодня ей даже не хотелось с ним говорить, чтобы не сбиться. Но она знала, что они, скорее всего, увидятся на арене.

Хотя она пыталась сконцентрироваться, как могла, в её мыслях всё ещё всплывал их странный ужин у Юми перед отлётом в Японию. Что-то было не так — она чувствовала это нутром. Вроде бы всё было, как обычно: они приехали, обменялись любезностями, после чего Юзу с матерью перешли на японский с её позволения, и еда была привычно изумительной, хотя они не могли съесть много. Тем не менее в воздухе витало какое-то напряжение. А улыбка Юми казалась настолько сладкой и неестественной, что Женя странным образом разглядела под ней враждебность. Они собирались остаться там ночевать, но затем, пока Женя была в уборной, что-то случилось — кажется, небольшая размолвка, после чего Юзу внезапно сказал, что он хочет уехать. Она так и не знала, что между ними успело произойти за такой короткий период времени, но, когда она вернулась, он уже был очень хмурым и злым, каким она его давно не видела, и заявил, что поведёт машину сам. Юми не обняла её на прощание, как у них было заведено, и, когда Женя пошла к машине, задержала сына, и они ещё какое-то время стояли на крыльце и препирались.

Всё это было ужасно странно. Она приоткрыла окно в надежде что-то разобрать, но они говорили так тихо, почти шипя друг на друга, что она ничего не могла расслышать. Домой они ехали в такой гробовой тишине, что ей ни с того ни с сего стало холодно и она начала дрожать. В конце концов она не выдержала и спросила, в чём дело, а он ответил, что это не должно её волновать. «Это между мной и матерью, — смягчившись, объяснил он, а потом добавил зачем-то: — Ты здесь совсем не при чём». И отчего-то по тому, как он это сказал, она поняла, что очень даже при чём. Буквально за минуту в её голове нарисовалась чёткая картина происходящего.

— Ты рассказал ей о том, что хочешь сделать мне предложение, да? И ей это не понравилось. Ведь так?

Юзу удивлённо взглянул на неё, но ответил с небольшим запозданием, которое только убедило её в своей правоте:

— Нет конечно. С чего ты это взяла?

— Так значит, ты не говорил ей? Она пока что не в курсе?

— Говорил, — признал он с неохотой. — Но это здесь не при чём.

— И что? — не унималась Женя. — Как она отреагировала? И почему ты мне не рассказал об этом? Она… не обрадовалась, да?

— О да. Безумно обрадовалась, — сарказм в его голосе резал уши. Он криво припарковался и, первым выйдя из машины, ударил руками по крыше.

Всё это вмиг заставило её занервничать. Когда она вылезла и их глаза встретились, она поняла: он уже жалеет о сказанном. Юзу быстро подошёл к ней и обнял, а потом взял за плечи:

— Не думай об этом, пожалуйста. Всё будет хорошо. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? Остальное неважно. Неважно, кто и что думает. Я… разберусь с этим.

— Тебе не обязательно скрывать, что твоя мама этому не рада. Можно подумать, я этого не знала и так…

— Шшш, тихо. Это неважно, — уверенно сказал он и поцеловал её. Но ей не хотелось отвечать на его поцелуй, и она отстранилась. А потом они поднялись наверх и легли спать, отодвинувшись друг от друга по разные стороны кровати.

Может быть, он и думал, что это неважно, но вот она была уверена в обратном. И её раздражало, что он не хочет говорить об этом. Кажется, он стыдился того, что с его матерью возникали такие проблемы. Женя пыталась поднять эту тему ещё пару раз, но, столкнувшись со стеной непонимания, временно оставила это. Вообще-то говоря, ей было чем заняться, у неё были другие, более актуальные заботы, чем Юми Ханю.

Сделав высокий пучок, она отключила на мобильном интернет, проверила все свои вещи в небольшом чемодане и, убедившись, что всё собрано, вышла из номера, готовая ехать на ледовую арену. Её ждал долгий и сложный день. Но в тот момент она ещё не представляла, насколько.

***

Что-то было не так. Она почувствовала это ещё по окончании открытой тренировки, толком не зная, чем это было вызвано. Её нога не болела. Всё прошло успешно, она была сосредоточена и ощущала себя готовой. Наполовину заполненный зал, что было удивительно для женской разминки, её не нервировал, а только придавал уверенности. Но внутри зрело плохое предчувствие, и она не могла разобрать, о чём оно было. Она провалится? Слишком хорошая была тренировка? Обычно она бы подумала: лучше бы так на соревновании, нужно было сейчас навалять. Но нет. Дело было в чём-то другом. Она не знала, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но за своё предстоящее выступление она не волновалась.

Уходя, она остановилась в проходе, чтобы раздать автографы. Получила несколько подарков, переданных из рук в руки. Милые пожилые японки засыпали её добрыми словами, пока она подписывала для них открытки. Заметив, что одна из них в футболке с портретом Юзу, она мысленно ухмыльнулась. Но вскоре её стали подталкивать сзади, и ей пришлось остановиться, извинившись. И тут, подняв напоследок голову, Женя случайно встретилась глазами с женщиной, предположительно китаянкой. Она выглядела разозлённой и, стоило ей открыть рот, как из него полилось нечто похожее на ругальства. По крайней мере, это звучало так. Что она говорила? Она была недовольна, что ей не достался автограф? Японки покосились на неё неодобрительно, также не понимая, в чём дело. «Господи, как неловко», — подумала Женя, прежде чем кто-то обнял её за плечи, направляя к выходу. Обернувшись в последний раз перед дверьми, она увидела, как китаянка достала свой телефон, продолжая негодовать. Что она хотела сделать? Сфотографировать её? Оказавшись в коридоре, Женя помотала головой в попытке избавиться от этого странного происшествия, но лицо этой женщины всё ещё было у неё перед глазами. Не все фанаты адекватны, напомнила она себе, просто забудь о ней, она ничего не значит.

И тут ей в лицо плеснули воды.

— Сучка! — услышала она.

Нет, это была не вода. Стоя с зажмуренными глазами, которые еле успела закрыть, она почувствовала на губах сладковатый вкус газировки. Какая гадость… Такого с ней ещё не случалось.

Приоткрыв глаза, Женя увидела ещё одну женщину средних лет («Кризис среднего возраста?» — промелькнуло в мыслях), на вид японку, с аккредитацией на шее. Это было просто немыслимо. Кем она была? Прессой? К ней моментально подбежали секьюрити и, взяв под обе руки, оттащили в сторону, но та продолжала прожигать Женю взглядом, шипя себе под нос какие-то проклятия. Что она говорила? Разобрать было невозможно.

— Эй, детка, ты в порядке? — окликнула Трейси. Переведя на неё взгляд, Женя увидела, как та достаёт из сумки влажные салфетки — она была из тех женщин, у которых всегда при себе есть такие вещи. — Дай я тебе помогу, — ласково сказала она, вытирая её лицо.

— В порядке, — твёрдо ответила Женя и остановила её рукой. Шум, поднявшийся из-за случившегося, стал быстро утихать, но она видела, как перешептываются все присутствующие. — Что это за сумасшедшая? Почему… почему она это сделала?

— Я не знаю, моя хорошая. Думаю, с ней разберутся. Пойдём. Тебе нужно переодеться…

— Всегда знала, что поступаю правильно, не тренируясь в платьях, — проворчала Женя себе под нос и, взяв у неё салфетки, вытерла себя сама.

— И то верно, — вздохнула Трейси и, озабоченно осмотревшись по сторонам, повела её в раздевалку.

***

У Жени было чувство, что это стало их с Брайаном главной задачей сегодня — опекать её так, словно она была их дочерью. Они были уж слишком заботливы весь день, конечно, кроме того времени, когда им нужно было находиться рядом с Юзуру и Джейсоном. Она не виделась ни с одним ни с другим, в перерыве сидела и читала книгу, заткнув уши наушниками. Ей не хотелось ни с кем общаться, чтобы не потерять концентрацию, а ещё обсуждать эпизод с вылитой на неё газировкой, если кто-то об этом слышал. Она была уверена, что слышал: слухи всегда расползаются быстро; и это бы объяснило любопытные взгляды девчонок вечером в раздевалке, когда они все уже готовились к выходу на лёд. «Зачем так пялиться?» — думала она, делая вид, что не замечает. Но потом она полностью от этого отключилась.

Она выступала первой, а в итоге стала второй. Ей не хватило совсем немного, но она была довольна собой несмотря ни на что и не могла перестать улыбаться на награждении. У неё было хорошее выступление — не без помарок, но в целом уверенное. Она больше не осторожничала, чем страдала в прошлом сезоне, особенно до чемпионата мира. И это было большим прогрессом по сравнению с тем, что она показала в финале гран-при годом ранее. Со всей этой радостью она почти забыла о той тревоге, которая мучила её с самого утра. Но потом что-то — точнее один мимолётно брошенный взгляд на Брайана с Трейси, когда они, похоже, думали, она не смотрит, — напомнил ей об этом, и она вновь ощутила какую-то тяжесть внутри. Было в том, с каким облегчением и в то же время грустью они переглянулись, нечто такое, что навело её на мысль, что она чего-то не знает. И она тут же подумала о Юзу. Он всплывал в её мыслях несколько раз сегодня, но, эгоистично сфокусировавшись на себе, как всегда поступала во время соревнований, она не давала себе погрузиться в них. Но теперь для неё всё было окончено, и она осторожно спросила:

— А как Юзу? С ним всё в порядке? Как он выступил?

Они снова переглянулись — да что же это такое…

— Женя, — начал Брайан.

— С ним всё хорошо, — перебила Трейси, приобняв её. — Он… не выиграл, но всё будет хорошо.

— Что случилось? — нахмурилась Женя. — Где он?

— Он уже должен быть в гостинице. Детка, иди переоденься, — мягко, но серьёзно попросила Трейси. — Нам нужно поговорить с тобой перед пресс-конференцией.

Чувствуя, как внутри нарастает паника, она прошла в раздевалку, а затем закрылась с телефоном в туалете. Сейчас она выяснит, что они все от неё скрывают. Если они не могут сказать ей прямо в глаза… то интернет сможет. Но, как только она включила передачу данных, на неё тут же обрушилась куча сообщений. И это не были поздравления. «Родная моя, ты в порядке? Срочно позвони», — от мамы. «Это правда?! Не знаю, зачем я спрашиваю, но это правда?» — от Кати. «Ты нас всех обвела вокруг пальца». «Пожалуйста, держись». «Как это может быть? Ну ты и актриса». И так далее, и тому подобное. Её бросило в дрожь, когда она всё это увидела. А затем она вбила в поисковик его имя, и спустя несколько секунд её сердце рухнуло вниз.

Не потому, что он стал вторым, как она. И, конечно, не потому, что он дважды упал и врезался в борт, о чём её проинформировали по первой же ссылке. Это можно было пережить. Но то, что она увидела в предлагаемых ей новостях, заставило её прислониться к стене кабинки. Если бы она сегодня хоть что-то ела, её бы, пожалуй, вырвало. Потому что повсюду были фотографии их с Юзу вместе.

«Информация появилась в закрытых фанатских сообществах не далее как сегодня утром, но очень быстро распространилась по всемирной сети», — прочла она. Теперь всё встало на свои места. И недовольная китаянка на утренней тренировке, и женщина, облившая её газировкой, и то, как их команда излишне опекала её после обеда. Она вспомнила, как Трейси обняла её сзади перед прокатом — совсем как мама, она никогда так раньше не делала. И как плохо Брайан скрывал волнение под кислой улыбкой. Они знали это… И ничего ей не сказали.

Женя быстро пролистала фотографии, из которых можно было составить целое досье на них с Юзу за последний год с небольшим. Откуда это только взялось? Кто-то следил за ними тайком, копил понемногу снимки… чтобы потом в один день выложить всё в сети? Таков был их план? Её начало трясти, пока она смотрела на все эти фото. В основном они были сняты в её или его машине, ещё в те времена, когда водили сами, но также были кадры, сделанные возле её дома — дома, в котором теперь жила её мама. Они держались за руки на паре снимков, но также был один с поцелуем в машине. Это было так странно — почти абсурдно, нереально. Так чувствуют себя селебрити, когда их ловят папарацци? «Но ведь мы не селебрити», — подумала она; их с Юзу всегда смешило, если кто-то говорил о них в таком ключе. И тут она услышала голос Трейси:

— Милая, ты здесь? У тебя всё в порядке?

Женя распахнула дверь кабинки.

— Почему вы мне не сказали? — вырвалось у неё, более нервно, чем она бы хотела. — Вы ведь знали об этом? — она повернула телефон к Трейси, в глазах которой читалось сочувствие.

— О… Женя…

— Почему вы мне не сказали?!

— Вот… вот поэтому, — Трейси указала на неё рукой. — Тебя же трясёт, как осиновый лист. Иди-ка сюда.

— Там никого нет?

— Все ушли.

И выйдя из кабинки, она приняла её объятия, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой, которой просто хочется уткнуться носом в маму.

— Что теперь будет? — промямлила она, позволив себе на минутку расслабиться.

Ей не хотелось идти ни на какую пресс-конференцию: пугала одна перспектива столкнуться там с вопросами о личной жизни. Некоторые журналисты любили спрашивать ерунду… А теперь у них была такая пикантная тема. Если бы у неё только было время посмотреть мужскую конференцию… она бы поняла, как ей себя вести.

— Всё будет хорошо, детка, — Трейси погладила её по спине. — Терпи. И будь храброй.

«Кажется, это то, что я всегда делаю», — подумала Женя.

***

Её нервы были на пределе, пока она шла быстрым шагом по коридорам отеля. Казалось, ещё немного — и они сдадут окончательно после ужасной пресс-конференции. Она сидела как на иголках все полчаса, впервые, кажется, радуясь, что победительница не она и основная часть вопросов досталась не ей. Её взгляд был почти всё время опущен, что было, возможно, не очень красиво, но она была настолько погружена в себя, что ей было не до притворных улыбок. Стоило ей поднять глаза, как ей тут же начинало мерещиться, что все сидящие в зале мечтают её уничтожить. Вероятно, это не имело ничего общего с реальностью, но их лица казались враждебными, а улыбки издевательскими. Она так и видела, как им всем хочется покопаться в её нижнем белье. Но после того, как она достаточно резко ответила двум журналистам, ведущая конференции вмешалась и объявила, что принимаются только вопросы, связанные со спортом.

« _Вы можете прокомментировать фотографии, которые попали сегодня в сеть?» — «Я не буду отвечать на эти вопросы»._

Должно быть, её уже прокляли в прессе, снова назвав грубиянкой. Ей было всё равно.

_«Вы, очевидно, встречаетесь со своим одноклубником Юзуру Ханю… Каково это, тренироваться бок о бок с сильнейшим фигуристом планеты и одновременно состоять в отношениях?» — «Хитро. Но, как я уже сказала, в мои планы не входит отвечать на это»._

Ей нужно было просто поговорить с ним. И она шла к нему. Поднявшись на лифте на его этаж, Женя вышла, постаравшись проигнорировать группу туристов, стоящих в холле. Но чем дальше она продвигалась по коридору, разыскивая номер, который Юзу прислал ей в сообщении, тем сильней ей казалось, за ней кто-то идёт. Она ускорила шаг, проходя мимо дверей с четырёхзначными числами, боясь обернуться. Нет, ей не казалось. Шаги говорили о том, что за ней действительно кто-то шёл. Наконец-то найдя нужный номер, с рвущимся из груди сердцем она настойчиво постучала в дверь. И только когда та распахнулась, позволила себе повернуть голову и посмотреть. Их было трое — парень и две девушки, и по их лицам и походке она с ужасом поняла, что они реально её преследовали. За секунду до того, как Юзу втащил её внутрь, она увидела, как они рванули вперёд, но дверь успела закрыться раньше, чем они бы её достигли.

Оказавшись в его объятиях, Женя слышала ругань снаружи. Было страшно подумать, что бы случилось, если бы её загнали в тупик. Ей было одновременно любопытно и жутко. Но она больше не была настолько наивна, чтобы думать, что ничего страшного бы не случилось. Когда-то она так думала — когда за ней следила та девчонка год назад — что с такими людьми можно просто поговорить и разобраться цивилизованно. Но это было не так. Она не могла обманываться, думая, что знает, что у них на уме.

— Что они говорят? — спросила она шёпотом. — Ты слышишь?

— Ничего, — ответил Юзу, но отчего-то она не поверила. Он сжал её крепче. — Не думай об этом.

Но тут крики усилились, и она вздрогнула от стука в дверь и высвободилась.

— Что это ещё такое? Это вообще нормально? Ты можешь поверить, что это реально происходит?..

Юзу кивнул и прислонился к стене напротив неё, устремив взгляд в пол, прислушиваясь.

— Не надо мне было сюда приходить. Я их привела… Сколько они будут там сидеть? Как мы выйдем отсюда? — она схватилась за голову.

— Придётся вызвать охрану, — это прозвучало так, будто он уже это делал. — В этом нет твоей вины. Я рад, что ты пришла. Не стой здесь, пойдём, — и он увлёк её за собой в комнату. — Почему ты всё ещё в платье?

Она взглянула на себя немного удивлённо, словно забыла, во что одета. На ней действительно всё ещё было её любимое платье к произвольной программе, но это заботило её меньше всего.

— Не успела переодеться, — вполголоса ответила Женя и села на его кровати, испытывая головокружение от всего происходящего.

— Как ты? — Юзу взял её за руки.

— Не знаю. А ты? Сильно врезался сегодня?

— Да, довольно неприятно.

— Я не буду смотреть.

— Не надо.

— Юзу… — она подняла на него глаза. У обоих было чувство, что они говорят не о том, о чём нужно, но она первой набралась смелости задать этот вопрос: — Что нам делать? Что с нами теперь будет? Нас оставят в покое?

— Сомневаюсь, — честно сказал он.

— Мы должны это как-то… я не знаю… прокомментировать? Я избежала этого сегодня, но чувствую, они не отстанут. Нам нужно решить, что говорить, мы не можем расходиться в показаниях.

— О…

— Или… ты уже сказал? Что было на пресс-конференции?

— Ничего не было, — вздохнул Юзу и взлохматил волосы. — Все были предупреждены, чтобы без лишних вопросов.

— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, — пробормотала она. — Как это возможно? Я думала, мы были осторожны! — отчаяние в её глазах разрывало сердце.

— Мы были.

— Даже не знаю, есть ли теперь смысл отнекиваться. Я имею в виду, всё довольно очевидно по этим фото.

— Отнекиваться? — он уставился на неё, нахмурившись. Выглядело это так, будто он ею недоволен, будто в чём-то её обвиняет. — Это то, чего ты хочешь?

— Ну, извини! — вспылила Женя. — Мне не очень-то нравится, когда снаружи гостиничного номера меня поджидают какие-то сумасшедшие! — Но тут же, увидев, как грустно он на неё смотрит, притихла: — Я должна думать о своей безопасности…

— Мне тоже это не нравится. Но такова моя жизнь, — сказал он и устало опустился на пол. Молчание между ними было не комфортным, как обычно, а режущей уши тишиной. — Я позабочусь о твоей безопасности, не переживай об этом. Это я ответственнен за всё в любом случае.

— Нет… Это не так, Юзу. Мы не были достаточно осторожны. Мы оба виноваты.

— Возможно. Но всё же это мои ненормальные фанаты, а не твои. И если бы не я, их бы не было.

— Не говори так! — воскликнула Женя; её глаза зло сверкнули. — Не смей так говорить!

Вышло, пожалуй, слишком громко. Осознав это, она прикрыла рот рукой, но тут же из коридора снова послышались голоса. Они никуда не ушли — конечно. Просто притихли, выжидая момент, как хищник ждёт добычу. Сколько ещё они собирались сторожить их? До ночи? До утра? Её снова бросило в дрожь.

— Я позвоню на ресепшн, — сказал Юзу. — И я должен сказать своим. Извини.

Она даже толком не поняла, за что он извинялся. Он выглядел очень хмурым и подавленным, и хотя она уже знала разные оттенки его грусти, в этом было что-то ранее ей незнакомое. Ей вдруг стало страшно, как это всё на них повлияет. Смогут ли они — не каждый по отдельности, а _они_ — это пережить? Всё это был какой-то сюр — она поймала себя на мысли, что это уже не первый раз за время их отношений, когда её посещает это странное ощущение. Было ли это их неотъемлемой частью? _Поэтому_ его сестра назвала её сумасшедшей? Потому что она добровольно согласилась на это?

И вот, она сидит в его номере в отеле, в платье для произвольной, и отрешённо смотрит, как он звонит по телефону, чтобы вызвать охрану, которая разгонит шайку безумных фанатов, караулящих их снаружи. Во что превратилась её жизнь? У неё голова шла кругом.

Она встала, собираясь пойти и умыться. Ей также, наверное, пора было снять это платье. Но тут она поняла, что её голова идёт кругом не в переносном смысле. И стоило ей сделать шаг вперёд, как в глазах потемнело и она почувствовала, что её заносит куда-то в сторону.


	35. Увидимся позже

_Декабрь 2021, Осака_

Обрывки воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи всплывали у неё перед глазами, пока она принимала душ в его ванной комнате, чувствуя себя совершенно измотанной. Они не спали допоздна: хоть и будучи очень уставшими, оба никак не могли уснуть и в итоге проговорили до двух, так ни на чём не сойдясь. После того, как она почти потеряла сознание, Юзу помог ей переодеться и заставил съесть целое блюдо с фруктами, которое было у него в номере, а затем они долго лежали в обнимку. Секьюрити пришли и разогнали шайку фанатов из коридора, но они всё равно говорили вполголоса, боясь быть услышанными через тонкие стены отеля. Это точно была самая странная ночь в их жизни, которая, казалось, никогда не закончится. Женя даже не поняла, как им удалось уснуть. Последнее, что она помнила, это то, как крепко её держали его руки и как много раз он прошептал ей на ухо, что любит её.

Сказал бы он это сейчас, увидев, как она выглядит? Она сомневалась. Он был визуалом, а она, вся помятая и опухшая, с красными глазами и бледной-бледной кожей, сама себе напоминала зомби. Плюс её снова мучили голод и слабость — кажется одних фруктов за целые сутки было недостаточно. Выйдя из ванной, Женя оделась в его вещи, которые он дал ей вечером, и ещё раз взяла в руки записку, оставленную им на письменном столе. _«Я не хотел будить тебя. Мне пришлось рано уйти — встреча с мамой и менеджментом, извини. Если не чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы участвовать в гале, просто откажись и отдыхай. Но если всё же захочешь выступить, снаружи тебя будет ждать кое-то из охраны, тебя отвезут. Люблю тебя, надеюсь, ты поймёшь. Увидимся позже»._

Как она могла отказаться от галы? Женя покачала головой и скомкала записку в руке. Как бы плохо ей ни было, как бы ей ни хотелось просидеть весь день взаперти и никому не показываться, она не могла так поступить. И дело было не в потере небольшой денежной суммы. Ведь возможно, только возможно, кто-то из людей, невзирая ни на что, всё ещё ждал её выступления — как она могла их подвести? К тому же, хоть репетиция и была пропущена, она уже пообещала организаторам, что придёт ко второй половине, — это их настойчивые звонки заставили её проснуться. Так что деваться было некуда.

Она провела рукой по мятым простыням и судорожно вздохнула, подготавливая себя к тому, чтобы выйти из номера. Ждал ли её действительно кто-то снаружи, как написал Юзуру, или про неё забыли? А вдруг что-то не получилось? И когда она выйдет, на неё накинутся какие-нибудь идиоты. У неё внутри всё переворачивалось, стоило только представить себе это. Но она должна была уйти к себе — у неё даже своей одежды здесь не было. Нужно было накраситься, сделать прическу, собраться — она не могла прятаться там вечно.

Женя смыла записку в туалете и, набравшись храбрости, приоткрыла дверь. Прямо за ней стоял высокий плотный мужчина в костюме, при виде которого её сердце сначала подпрыгнуло, а затем успокоилось. Она поздоровалась с ним по-японски, сделав небольшой поклон, что вышло на автомате, но он сказал:

— Мы можем говорить на английском. Вы готовы идти?

Ей тут же стало стыдно от того, как долго она пробыла внутри после своего пробуждения, пока он стоял тут и просто ждал. Сколько себя помнила, она всегда испытывала какую-то необъяснимую жалость к представителям охраны, вынужденным стоять, как истуканы, и развлекать себя разве что только своими мыслями.

— Да, — ответила она. — Мне нужно вернуться к себе и собраться, а потом можно ехать на арену. Я постараюсь побыстрее, но вам придётся меня подождать.

— Без проблем.

И он сопроводил её до номера, и по дороге они, к счастью, не встретили ни души (было бы неловко попасться кому-то на глаза в штанах и футболке Юзу).

— Вы можете зайти, если хотите, — сказала Женя, открыв свою дверь, но тут же покраснела, осознав, что это было неуместно.

— Нет. Я буду ждать здесь.

— Ладно… — Она прикусила губу, раздумывая над тем, будет ли очень нагло попросить его об услуге. Но она была такой голодной, а обморок где-нибудь на льду допустить было нельзя, и она попросила, пустив в ход свой милый голос и улыбку, которым нельзя было отказать: — Может, вы могли бы пока сходить и найти какой-то еды? Я пропустила завтрак… Мне всё равно понадобится где-то полчаса. Сейчас я дам вам деньги.

Он серьёзно на неё посмотрел — кажется, часть про деньги была лишней… или он оценивал шансы того, что она сбежит? — а затем кивнул:

— Хорошо. Только никуда не уходите одна. Денег не нужно.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила Женя и, скрывшись в номере, подумала: «Куда я уйду? Я даже боюсь выходить отсюда».

***

Громкая музыка гала-концерта била в уши и вызывала боль в её и так усталой, забитой тревожными мыслями голове. Юзу, как оказалось, здесь не было, и планировал ли он появиться, оставалось загадкой — спрашивать ни у кого не хотелось. Она написала ему уже несколько раз, но он ей так и не ответил и, судя по всему, даже не заходил в интернет. А она вот зашла — решила быстро посмотреть, что происходит, пока ехала в машине, — и моментально пожалела об этом. Её социальные сети были завалены кучей злых, издевательских сообщений, которым не было ни конца ни края; что писали о ней в новостях, ей даже знать не хотелось: хватило десятка угроз, чтобы уровень её тревожности взлетел на запредельный уровень. Внезапно её тихий, скрытый ото всех мирок перевернулся с ног на голову. Все вокруг как с ума посходили. И хотя она всё это, в общем-то, предвидела, думая раньше о том, что случится, если о них узнают, в реальной жизни это оказалось таким опытом, к которому она не была готова. Да и как к этому подготовишься? Может быть, если бы это касалось её одной… она бы пережила: она уже знала, как справляться с нападками хейтеров. Но речь шла о них двоих, на кону была их любовь, их отношения — а это было уже чем-то совсем иным, и как с этим быть, она не знала.

Прохаживаясь взад-вперёд по коридору, уже в коньках, она пыталась успокоиться и мысленно прогнать свой показательный, но мысли были от него далеки. Нужного настроения, чтобы его катать, тоже не было. Это был новый, весёлый номер под Тэйлор Свифт, который они поставили вместе с одним крикетским хореографом в один из её «хороших дней» после этапа в Китае, когда всё получалось и она была на высоте. Ей тогда хотелось чего-то более позитивного, менее серьёзного, чем она показывала до этого… но теперь она бы с радостью отказалась от него в пользу чего-нибудь грустного и лиричного. Тогда бы ей не пришлось даже играть: какая-нибудь депрессивная песенка пришлась бы к её душевному состоянию очень кстати. Но менять что-то было поздно, да и сверкающее серебристое платье, прямо под стать её медали, было уже на ней. До выхода на лёд оставалось пять с небольшим минут, и её ноги были абсолютно ватными.

Лишь выйдя ко льду, она наконец осознала, что Юзу точно не будет: если бы он собирался выступать, то был бы уже здесь. Мысль о том, как прошла его встреча с командой и, хуже всего, матерью, отозвалась стучащей болью в её висках. Как знать, может быть, прямо в эту минуту он давал какое-нибудь интервью… И говорил там нечто такое, чего она не хотела. Может быть, он признал, что они пара, и попросил общественность не лезть в их личную жизнь. А может, всё отверг, как ей втайне хотелось, сказал, что всё в прошлом. Впрочем, она уже не знала, что будет лучше, — казалось, их растерзают в любом случае.

И тут она услышала объявление своего имени.

«Просто улыбайся. Делай вид, что всё хорошо», — сказала она себе, прежде чем выехать на центр. Но улыбаться искренне не получалось — улыбка была такой вымученной, что даже её щёки, казалось, подрагивали, не готовые так напрягаться. Внезапно она забыла, как начинается её номер, хотя только что его повторяла. С началом заводной попсовой мелодии единственное, что ей захотелось сделать, так это рвануть обратно к калитке.

*Женя катается под I Knew You Were Trouble

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago / Однажды, несколько ошибок назад  
I was in your sights, you got me alone / Я была у тебя на прицеле, ты застал меня в одиночестве  
You found me, you found me, you found me / Ты нашел меня, ты нашел меня, ты нашел меня_

Это было катастрофой. Движения, которые она прокручивала в голове перед выходом, напрочь исчезли из памяти, и ей пришлось импровизировать. С самого начала она опоздала на несколько секунд, пытаясь вспомнить хореографию, но быстро осознала, что только теряет время, к тому же настораживая зрителя. «Делай хоть что-то. Что-то — лучше, чем ничего». И она начала танцевать, лишь надеясь, что попадает в такт музыки.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in / Стоило тебе войти, и я уже знала, что ты станешь проблемой  
So shame on me now / Так что позор мне теперь_

Кажется, где-то здесь должен был быть прыжок — обычно ориентиром были слова, но сейчас и они казались незнакомыми. Она попыталась зайти на тройной флип, но так и не поняла, что случилось: она сделала тройку… а потом запнулась и просто поехала дальше.

_Flew me to places I've never been / Ты вознёс меня до таких высот, каких я до тебя не видела  
Till you put me down oh / Пока не спустил на землю  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in / Стоило тебе войти, и я уже знала, ты станешь проблемой  
So shame on me now / Так что позор мне теперь_

«Это реальный позор», — подумала она, проезжая вдоль длинного борта. Здесь вроде бы стояла какая-то спираль… а она едет на двух ногах. А здесь… Что же было здесь? Нет, это было бесполезно, это больше не был тот номер, который они поставили, это была полная импровизация, к тому же жутко неловкая, по её собственным ощущениям.

_Flew me to places I've never been / Вознёс до таких высот, каких я до тебя не видела  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground / А теперь я лежу на холодной, твердой земле_

Этот момент она, к счастью, помнила. Здесь ей нужно было упасть и ударить по льду руками. Но стоило ей обрадоваться, сделав это, заход на второй прыжок кончился также ничем. Она едва чувствовала свои ноги, которые делали какие-то шаги на автомате, и в её голове была полная пустота. Такого с ней ещё никогда не случалось. Это злило и выводило её из себя.

Никогда ей ещё так не хотелось, чтобы музыка поскорее закончилась. Обычно ей бывало мало отведённого ей времени — она бы выступала и выступала ещё, но только не сегодня. Сегодня она сама не знала, что с ней происходит. Она ждала последнего припева, как манны небесной… И когда он наконец заиграл, к её глазам подступили предательские слёзы. Она даже не стала пытаться зайти на риттбергер — было предчувствие, что это кончится печально: прыгать, не чувствуя ног, было плохой и опасной идеей. Только падения ей ещё не хватало в качестве завершающего аккорда этого провала.

«Нет, ты не будешь плакать. Не будешь ни во время ни после выступления. Ты не можешь допустить, чтобы люди увидели твои слёзы», — мысленно повторяла она, внезапно вспомнив, чем заканчивался номер. «Как будто бы они их уже не видели», — ответил внутренний голос. Но ей таки удалось его заткнуть и раскланяться, правда уже без улыбки, под неизвестно откуда взявшиеся аплодисменты. Она не считала, что их заслуживает. Публика была к ней слишком добра… а вот она явно не оправдала их ожиданий.

Но если лёд ещё хоть как-то её сдерживал, то стоило ей сойти с него, и её самообладанию пришёл конец. Она закрыла рот руками, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу рыдания; из глаз брызнули слёзы. В этот момент она мечтала спрятаться от всего мира, рассеяться, как дым, провалиться сквозь землю… И тут она увидела перед собой Джейсона, и к своему стыду, её накрыла новая волна слёз. Зачем он пришёл? Поглумиться над её неудачей? Над их ситуацией с Юзу? Но в следущий момент ей стало совестно за эти свои мысли, потому что он крепко её обнял, а затем увёл оттуда прочь.

***

Женя пролежала в своём номере весь вечер, так и не найдя в себе сил спуститься вниз на банкет: претило попасть в этот эпицентр людского веселья с присущими ему гомоном и разогретыми градусом, так неприятными ей в эту минуту знакомыми лицами. Она не могла никого видеть и ни с кем говорить. Да и её мрачный вид никого бы там не обрадовал, а играть радость ей было сейчас не под силу. Её только хватило на то, чтобы переброситься парой слов с мамой, сходящей с ума в Канаде, и с неё было достаточно. Сейчас ей хотелось, чтобы с ней рядом оказался всего один человек, но он как раз, в отличие от всех остальных, ей не отвечал. Его утренняя записка начинала казаться насмешкой: «Увидимся позже» — вроде бы так он написал. «Когда позже?» — всё думала она. Сегодня? Завтра? Через неделю?

Наверно, если бы он знал, какие мысли крепнут в этот момент в её голове, то уже бы примчался. Кому-то нужно было забрать у неё телефон из рук и просто сказать, что всё это кончится и жизнь наладится, и они будут вместе вопреки чьим-то желаниям. Но сделать это было некому, и чем дольше она читала комментарии и раздумывала над тем, в каком положении они оказались, тем сильней убеждалась в том, что выход из него только один.

Этим же вечером она осознала, что никогда и не представляла, как они могут быть вместе открыто. С самого начала избрав полную скрытность, даже думая об их общем будущем, она не рисовала себе ни совместных публичных появлений, ни интервью об их отношениях, ни кадров вместе, которые можно было бы выложить в сеть. Всё это были атрибуты чьих-то чужих отношений — люди постоянно делали это, известные спортсмены и не очень, люди, не имеющие отношения к спорту, её друзья и подруги — это была их жизнь. Но она не могла представить себе такой жизни. Будучи публичной персоной, она никогда, даже до Юзу, не хотела, чтобы её личная жизнь стала достоянием общественности. Когда же это нежелание привело к нездоровой скрытности, которую она считала необходимой в отношениях с ним, это постепенно стало нормой, к которой она настолько привыкла, что и вовсе не задумывалась о том, что у них может быть как-то иначе. Она не лгала ему, когда говорила, что ей так комфортно — ей правда нравилось, что никто о них не знает, и даже все их ограничения не являлись для неё в прямом смысле слова ограничениями. С этим можно было жить. И она бы жила так и дальше, не случись то, что случилось.

«Женя, но я же тебе сказал, что хочу на тебе жениться, — напомнил он ей прошлой ночью, когда они говорили. — Неужели ты думала, что я собирался это скрывать?» Она не знала, что ему ответить. Думала ли она так? То, как он спросил её об этом, вмиг заставило её почувствовать себя глупой. Может быть, она правда на это надеялась — где-то внутри, не позволяя этой мысли даже толком сформироваться. Она не смогла сказать ему это в лицо, однако, похоже, он и сам догадался. Теперь она понимала, что у неё даже не было и минуты среди всех её забот, чтобы хорошо обдумать, что принесёт ей это замужество и, главное, готова ли она к нему.

И лёжа одна в гостиничном номере, со слезами, затекающими ей в уши, она подумала: «Господи, да я ведь этого совсем не хочу». Ей не хотелось никакой свадебной церемонии — где она, кстати, должна будет пройти? Она не видела себя в белом платье — ей придётся его выбирать с его сестрой и матерью, а точнее, следовать их указаниям, верно? Она совсем не жаждала, чтобы это освещалось прессой, — этого в принципе можно было избежать? Возможно, она вообще не хотела становиться его женой, входить в их семью. Она просто хотела быть с ним и вместе кататься на коньках. Зачем ему понадобилось это усложнять?

Впрочем, вероятно, зря она волновалась насчёт всего этого. Прежде чем перейти к этому этапу их, по всей видимости, ещё ожидали проблемы с родителями. Она была более чем уверена, что его мать готова развернуть против них целую кампанию — кажется, она уже началась. Хотя Женя не знала этого наверняка, её чутье подсказывало, что Юми была к ним так снисходительна исключительно потому, что не подозревала, как далеко всё может зайти. Наверное, она думала, что после Олимпийских игр они с сыном уедут на родину, а их отношениям придёт конец… но оказалось, что сын намерен жениться и покидать Канаду он не планирует — вот незадача. В каком гневе она, должно быть, была, только узнав об этом! Или, как выразился Юзу, «безумно обрадовалась». (Ну почему он не мог сказать прямо?)

У неё не было ни сил, ни желания бороться с будущей свекровью. Да и за что бороться? За то, чего она сама не хотела. Ей вдруг стало так стыдно перед Юзу, ведь она и сама не была с ним честна до конца. Точнее, когда-то была — когда у неё было достаточно твёрдости и здравомыслия сказать «нет», объяснить, что ещё не готова к такому серьёзному шагу; но чем сильнее он настаивал, чем чаще упоминал об этом, тем слабей становилась её защита… пока она совсем не сдалась. Что только было в её голове, когда она согласилась, что после Игр будет удачное время?.. Женя совсем не понимала себя. В тот момент она снова была настолько влюблённой в него и так витала в облаках, что, вероятно, приняла бы всё, что бы он ни предложил. Хорошо, что это не было реальным предложением. Тем не менее, это была касающаяся его договорённость. Теперь ей казалось честным сказать ему, что она больше не в силе.

Юзу так и не позвонил, не говоря уже о том, чтобы появиться. Она пролежала одна много часов, не получив от него даже сообщения. И вот, только поздним вечером он наконец написал:

_Ю.: Ещё не спишь?  
Ю.: Я могу позвонить или слишком поздно?_

А она, несмотря на то как долго этого ждала, прямо-таки оцепенела с телефоном в руке и даже не сняла блокировку. Спустя минуту, не получив от неё ответа, он прислал:

_Ю.: Прости, что сегодня так получилось. Встреча затянулась, а потом кое-что случилось. Мы подъехали к отелю, и там была просто топла фанатов, как будто они заранее знали и ждали. Нам пришлось уехать. Я переночую в другом месте, в центре — там остановилась мама. Надеюсь, что ты в порядке. По крайней мере, за твою безопасность я спокоен. Но всё же, будь осторожна. Мы увидимся завтра. Люблю тебя._

Женя резко села в постели, поймав на пару секунд темноту в глазах, и перечитала его сообщение. В висках застучало, и её почему-то прошибло опять на слёзы. Она даже не могла объяснить, что её так расстроило: то, что он не смог попасть в отель из-за очередных придурков, или то, что он теперь был со своей матерью… Она также не знала, почему не ответила ему вовремя, когда так хотела поговорить; почему вышло так, что внезапно ей нечего было ему сказать. В итоге, с большим запозданием, она написала:

_Ж.: Всё в порядке, Юзу. Я почти сплю. Увидимся завтра._

***

Но они не увиделись ни завтра, ни послезавтра. Они должны были лететь в Торонто одним самолётом, но, когда Женя и вся их команда уже были в аэропорту, Юзу внезапно написал, что он летит другим рейсом. Она была в такой прострации к тому времени, что даже ничего ему не ответила. У неё не было сил разбираться с этим. Она вообще не хотела ни с кем говорить, даже не подозревая, какое беспокойство вызывает у окружающих своим молчанием. К счастью, её особо не трогали, хотя Джейсон ненавязчиво всегда был рядом, готовый в случае чего предложить ей свою жилетку.

По прилёте она попросила маму заехать к ним с Юзу домой, но не осталась там. Сама ещё толком не зная зачем, она побросала в дорожную сумку своих самых любимых вещей и сказала маме, что останется у неё на несколько дней. Юзу прилетел ночью, на сутки позже и тоже сначала отправился к Юми, о чём оповестил Женю в коротком сообщении. Тем же утром она уже направлялась в Крикет на тренировку, немного даже радуясь тому, что у неё ещё есть время до их встречи, ведь он явно не поедет тренироваться так скоро. Она попрощалась с мамой на парковке и медленно зашагала ко входу в клуб, как вдруг, словно материализовавшись из воздуха, перед ней возникла Юми.

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — вежливо поздоровалась она. — Ты не уделишь мне десять минут? Поговорим в моей машине?


	36. Единственный выход

_Декабрь 2021, Торонто_

«Дерьмо! Ненавижу!» — вырвалось у неё после очередного падения, и она ударила кулаком по льду, полностью выведенная из себя тем, что с ней происходило. Такого с ней, кажется, не было даже в те времена, когда она только учила тройные: каждая попытка прыжка — какого угодно, даже её любимого сальхова — заканчивалась или ничем, или позорным лежанием на льду. Собственные ноги её не слушались, она снова едва их чувствовала, словно тот несчастный показательный номер с Финала Гран-при продолжался и дальше. Не понимая, в чём дело, она была зла и растеряна, что вовсе не было настроением, подходящим для тренировки, не говоря уже о том, как ныло её бедное сердце после их разговора с Юми — её слова до сих пор стояли в ушах.

_«Ты должна понять, что вы больше не можете быть с ним вместе. Эти отношения были обречены с самого начала»._

Бам. Ещё одно падение о твердый холодный лёд. Это было болезненным — вероятно, она уже набила себе огромный синяк в одном месте.

_«Я в курсе предложения, дорогая. Мне жаль, что мой сын заставил тебя поверить в эту возможность. Он поступил нечестно, прекрасно зная, что этому не бывать»._

Женя поднялась, потирая ушибленное бедро. В висках опять неприятно стучало. Её одноклубники посматривали на неё с опасением, которого она не замечала, погружённая в свои мысли.

_«Нам удастся замять эту историю, но только если вы с Юзу не станете вмешиваться. Урон репутации есть, но, пока никто из вас не наговорил лишнего, мы ещё в силах остановить этот ужас. Для вашего же блага, я бы хотела тебя попросить образумить его. Я боюсь, что он может высказаться. Это то, чего он хотел»._

«Урон репутации… Чьей?» — ещё подумала тогда Женя. Юми-сан могла волновать лишь репутация своего сына. И оттого что она пыталась звучать искренне обеспокоенной ими обоими, по крайней мере поначалу, было вдвойне противно.

_«Дорогая, ты ведь понимаешь, что Юзуру не обычный парень. Он гордость своей страны, пример для подражания для сотен тысяч. Этот статус налагает определённую ответственность…»_

Бам! Она снова распласталась на льду, на этот раз не торопясь вставать.

_«Он должен отплатить людям тем же. Он не может их подвести. То, что между вами было… Эта ваша интрижка… Как бы это сказать? Пускай она останется маленьким пятнышком на его репутации. Ни к чему продолжать это. Скоро Олимпиада — весь этот шум может плохо сказаться. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ваши шансы пострадали»._

Скоро Олимпиада — это напоминание вновь замигало красной лампочкой в её голове. Через две недели отбор. А она разучилась прыгать. «Господи, конечно, я не разучилась, — тут же сказала она себе, похлопывая себя по ногам. — Всё в моей голове». Она точно знала, что не уйдёт, пока у неё не получится хоть что-то, поэтому поднялась на ноги и поехала снова. Но перед её глазами по-прежнему была Юми-сан, сидящая рядом на заднем сидении своей большой машины.

_«Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но из-за этого скандала у нас сорвался крупный контракт с Тойотой. Мы работали над ним последние несколько месяцев, но вчера они отказались от спонсорства. Наоми, сколько мы потеряли?..»_

Да, что было ещё хуже, в машине также сидели водитель с Наоми, которая, кроме приветствия, не сказала Жене ни слова. Это, судя по всему, был некий устрашающий приём, который на неё не подействовал. Ей было неприятно находиться там, но она их не боялась, сидя вполне спокойно и слушая то, что подготовила для неё Юми. У Жени не было никаких сомнений в том, что она готовилась — весь её монолог был словно составлен по плану, да и речь была слишком гладкой и безошибочной.

_«В любом случае… Я только хочу сказать, что ваши отношения не привели ни к чему хорошему. Не подумай, что у меня к тебе что-то личное, — ты знаешь, что всегда мне нравилась. Но с этим нужно заканчивать. Посмотри: мир всё равно не даст вам жить спокойно. Так, может быть, не нужно друг друга мучить?»_

«Может быть, и не нужно», — подумала Женя и наконец-то приземлила шаткий аксель. Хотя бы что-то. Не то чтобы это принесло ей радость или заставило чувствовать себя хоть немного лучше, но, по крайней мере, она не лежала снова на льду. Правда, ей нужно было больше, намного больше, и она была готова разбиться в лепёшку, но сделать это. Однако в эту минуту на катке с обеспокоенным лицом появился Брайан, которого не иначе как кто-то позвал, и её тренировка на льду была очень скоро окончена.

***

Юзу появился в Крикете через несколько часов, полный решимости добраться до Жени и наконец поговорить с ней. Вот уже пару дней его преследовало нехорошее чувство, что она его избегает: её ответы на его сообщения были неутешительно лаконичными, и то, что она не ответила ни на один его звонок, тоже не внушало особой надежды. Что-то между ними словно нарушилось, что-то было в корне неправильно, и он не мог найти себе места, опасаясь того, к чему всё это ведёт.

Он чувствовал, что в тот день, день гала-концерта, должен был быть рядом с ней, и в том, что оставил её одну, могла быть очень большая ошибка, которую он в случае чего никогда себе не простит (а в случае чего, вообще-то? — было даже страшно об этом подумать). Возможно, ему стоило взять её с собой на встречу со своими агентами. Возможно, он мог перенести всё буквально на день. И, конечно, он должен был лететь с ней одним рейсом домой. Верно ли он расставил приоритеты? Похоже, что нет. Женя должна была быть его приоритетом, но каким-то необъяснимым образом она оказалась на втором плане, и в этом он был перед ней виноват.

В её поисках он заглянул на каток, потом в зал для фитнеса, хореографический зал и даже кафе и лобби, но её нигде не было. Тем не менее он знал, что она здесь: его маленький верный помощник, Катя, ответила ему в чате, что Женя была и, по её наблюдениям, не уходила. Тогда Юзу решил, что она может быть у Брайана или Трейси, и поднялся наверх, где были расположены тренерские офисы. Но ему не пришлось никуда заходить, потому что, только поднявшись, он увидел, как она вышла от Брайана.

Между ними было около двадцати метров, но она его ещё не видела, и он застыл, наблюдая за тем, как она прислонилась к стене и закрыла глаза, видимо пытаясь собраться с силами. Она вдруг показалась ему такой крошечной в своей чёрной тренировочной одежде. Что-то явно было не так… «Тяжёлый разговор?» — подумал он, на минуту замешкавшись, не зная, стоит ли выдавать своё присутствие. Но он быстро вспомнил о своих намерениях и сделал несколько шагов вперёд, обращая на себя внимание. Взглянув на него, она вздрогнула, оттолкнулась от стены и нехотя двинулась ему навстречу.

Юзу обнял её и сразу же ощутил её холодность, зажатость. Хотя её первым порывом было обнять его в ответ, что было заметно, она словно себе не дала, лишь _позволив_ ему ненадолго прижать к себе. Точно так же она лишь _разрешила_ поцеловать себя в губы, но не ответила. И когда их глаза на секунду встретились, Женя быстро отвела их в сторону, что, впрочем, не помешало ему уловить в них невыносимую, вселенскую печаль. «Что с тобой?» — мысленно спросил он, молча всматриваясь в её лицо. Она казалась такой… _чужой_. И как только он это подумал, она выбралась из его рук:

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Они зашли в один из малых конференц-залов, используемых в клубе для различных встреч, и, так как внутри не было ничего, кроме большого овального стола, рассчитанного на десятерых, и старомодных крутящихся кресел, сели рядом, развернувшись друг к другу лицом. Она точно не выглядела хорошо — это было особенно заметно в тусклом освещении комнаты: на её бледном лице проявились круги под глазами, и нервозность, исходящая от неё, делала её на несколько лет старше. Ему хотелось взять её в охапку и не выпускать из своих рук, но, судя по тому, как она с ним держалась, её бы это вовсе не устроило.

— Ты на меня злишься? — осторожно спросил Юзу, внимательно смотря ей в лицо. Она покачала головой, не поднимая глаз, и ему показалось, уголок её губ чуть дрогнул. — Обижена на меня? — предположил он.

— Нет, Юзу.

— Я думаю, что ты имеешь право.

— Я не обижена и не злюсь на тебя, — быстро сказала она.

— Ясно. — Вообще-то, ему ничего не было ясно. — Я подумал, что это так, потому что ты не ответила на мои звонки. И твои сообщения… Было не похоже, что ты хочешь со мной разговаривать.

— Извини… — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Мне, если честно, было не до этого. И я не знала, что тебе сказать.

А вот это уже было совсем плохо. Не знала, что сказать? «Ты можешь сказать мне всё, что угодно! — хотел закричать он. — Главное говори, хоть что-то, но говори».

— Послушай, мне очень жаль, что с нами случилось всё это, и что я не был рядом, когда должен… — ответил он, к своему неудовольствию чувствуя, что звучит не так уверенно, как ему бы хотелось, да и говорит совсем не то, что нужно. — Но если ты меня выслушаешь… Поверь, в тот момент я был уверен, что поступаю единственно верным образом, что делаю лучше для нас обоих. Хотя не скрою: то, что домой мы летели не вместе, не было со мной согласовано. Мне просто поменяли билеты. Поставили перед фактом.

— Я всё понимаю, — остановила его она, предотвращая дальнейшие оправдания, в которых не нуждалась. — Тебе не нужно объяснять. Я в курсе твоих обязательств. Я знаю, с кем я встречаюсь.

— Что? — он нахмурился. Это прозвучало как-то неправильно, совсем неправильно. Ему было неприятно это услышать. Что это вообще значило?..

Ему нужен был тактильный контакт с ней — это всегда помогало. И Юзу уже потянулся было к её руке, так привлекательно лежащей на столе, однако Женя отняла её и сказала:

— Не надо. Не трогай меня, пожалуйста.

— Почему? В чём дело, Женя?

— Я не могу так больше, — внезапно вырвалось у неё. Их глаза встретились. От этих слов и её холодного взгляда его сердце заныло так, словно его сжали в кулак.

— Нет, — сказал он, в неверии качая головой. — Нет, Женя. О чём ты говоришь?

— Я не могу так больше, — повторила она. — Я всё обдумала и поняла. Всё, что происходит… для меня это чересчур. Я уже не выдерживаю, а ведь мы даже не знаем, что будет дальше.

— Ты хочешь расстаться? — спросил Юзу и, лишь услышав, насколько ужасно это звучит, пожалел о своём вопросе. Зачем же он это спросил? Кто знает, может, не спроси он так прямо, она бы и не сказала, но теперь…

— Боюсь, что это единственный выход, — тихо промолвила она.

Непроизвольно он откинулся назад, как от удара в солнечное сплетение. Что она говорила? Она вообще была в себе? Разве это могло происходить по-настоящему? Ему хотелось себя ущипнуть и проснуться, потому что всё это напоминало какой-то страшный сон, превосходящий даже всё то, что происходило ранее.

— Юзу, мы не сможем быть вместе, — ещё один удар. — Пора посмотреть правде в глаза. Нам просто не дадут. Нас не оставят в покое.

— Но я люблю тебя. Если дело только в… — он запнулся, чуть было не сказав: «в моих фанатах», — в общественности… Разве это столь важно? Я думал, что если мы любим друг друга, то справимся с этим вместе! Ты и я.

Он ждал, что она ответит, что тоже любит его, но, к его горечи, этих слов не последовало. И тут он вспомнил, что не слышал их от неё уже несколько дней кряду. Она их даже ни разу не написала. Могло ли быть так, что она его разлюбила? Нет, в это он совсем не верил.

— Дело не только в этом, — признала Женя. — Просто всё как-то… не сходится. Всё против нас. Твоя семья, точнее, твоя мама…

— Она в это не влезет! — горячо возразил он. — Ей придётся принять нас. — Тут он заметил, как её губы изогнулись в печальной улыбке. К чему это было?.. — Мне не нужно её благословение, чтобы быть с тобой, я говорил тебе.

— Нам сейчас нужно спокойствие, а не весь этот медийный шум, — продолжала она, будто не слыша его. — Мы должны готовиться к главному соревнованию в жизни, а не бороться против всего мира. Может быть, тебе легче справиться с этим… Но я уже начинаю сходить с ума. Ты бы видел мою тренировку сегодня, — грустно усмехнулась она. — Всё это реально выводит меня из строя. Вся эта ненависть, эта травля… Я не могу так.

— Может быть, потому, что не надо это читать? — вспылил он. — Ненависть в интернете будет всегда. Нужно уметь от неё абстрагироваться. Если ты до сих пор этому не научилась…

— Ну давай, ещё сделай меня виноватой… — еле слышно отозвалась Женя. Ей показалось, что в его реплике сквозит какая-то издёвка. Её мобильный издал короткий сигнал входящего сообщения. — Научи меня, не имея ни одной соцсети, как с этим жить.

— Просто выкинь свой телефон и планшет. Это не так уж сложно…

— Это ничего не изменит! Только создаст иллюзию… Но ненависть никуда не исчезнет! Нас будут по-прежнему презирать. Меня так точно.

— А это так важно? — ошеломлённо спросил он. — Я думал, что ты любишь меня! Я думал, ты хочешь провести со мной жизнь. И я тебя люблю — разве тебе этого не достаточно? Разве вместе мы не сможем справиться с этим?

— Может быть, я передумала?.. — помолчав, тихо спросила она и подняла на него глаза — какие-то стеклянные, пустые.

— Нет. Я не верю тебе.

— Тем не менее это правда, — уже жёстче сказала Женя и встала с места. Её телефон снова пискнул. — Юзу, мне жаль, но я не смогу за тебя выйти. Я не хочу этого, ясно? Не хочу… становиться твоей спутницей жизни. Я больше никогда не хочу возвращаться в Японию. И я… я не могу больше быть с тобой вместе. Прости.

— Стой! — он вскочил вслед за ней и схватил её за руку.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — её молящий взгляд его убивал. — Не трогай меня. Мне пора идти.

— И ты думаешь, что можешь вот так взять и перечеркнуть всё то, что между нами было? Хочешь сказать, что это ничего не значило для тебя? — в отчаянии он повысил голос. — Думаешь, я в это поверю? Если хочешь, чтобы я поверил, скажи мне в глаза, что не любишь меня. Давай же, скажи это!

— Это значило для меня всё… В этом то всё и дело, — уклонилась она от ответа.

— Скажи это, — потребовал он.

— Юзу… — она вздохнула и попыталась сморгнуть слёзы, которые, несмотря на её небывалую сдержанность, таки подступили к этому моменту. Он понял, что до этого она напоминала ему пуленепробиваемого робота, и только теперь он наконец-то увидел проблеск её настоящих чувств. — Так будет лучше, — в итоге сказала она, взявшись за дверную ручку, — вот увидишь. Ты сможешь выиграть Олимпиаду. Тебя оставят в покое. — Между ними снова повисло молчание. Юзу смотрел на неё и никак не мог поверить, что это всё — на самом деле. — Только не забывай меня, ладно? Ведь мы были счастливы, да? Давай… помнить это. — И на этих словах она как-то ужасно ему улыбнулась и сразу же выскочила за дверь, видимо опасаясь того, что он её может остановить. Но он был настолько пригвождён к месту её словами, что опомнился лишь тогда, когда её шаги давно стихли. И у него внутри стало так пусто, словно она вырвала его сердце и забрала с собой.

***

Если проследить, с какого момента всё начало идти по наклонной, то, вероятно, можно было заметить некие знаки, сигналы трёхмесячной или даже полугодовой давности, но всё же, если подумать, когда всё _пошло под откос_ , то это, вне всяких сомнений, случилось в день этого разговора. Потому что если _до_ него, пожалуй, что-то ещё можно было исправить, то одно это решение перечеркнуло для них всё, сделав обоих надолго такими несчастными, какими они не бывали в жизни.

Выйдя тогда из злосчастного конференц-зала, в котором они сидели, Женя быстро зашла за своими вещами и спустя считанные минуты была в маминой машине (так как ранее она вновь была изгнана с тренировок, ей пришлось вызвать её обратно раньше положенного). Сжав зубы, она сдержала слёзы, не проронив ни одной ни в Крикете, ни по дороге домой, и всё молчала, вызывая у мамы серьёзные опасения. И стоило только войти домой, как её прорвало. Никогда ещё за свои двадцать два года она так не рыдала, а уж она была любительницей поплакать. Ещё надеясь скрыть своё разбитое состояние, она сразу ушла к себе, но, не дойдя до кровати, рухнула на пол. Её трясло, и она захлёбывалась слезами, и не могла ни объяснить перепуганной матери, что случилось, ни остановиться, сама не понимая, откуда у неё их столько внутри. Но вскоре та догадалась сама. И она сидела рядом с ней, обнимая и успокаивая, до вечера, а затем уложила в постель, прямо как маленького беспомощного ребёнка.

— Женя, ну всё, прекращай, мне за тебя страшно, — мамины утешения, по правде говоря, были не лучшими. Она бы предпочла, чтоб та молчала. — Ты себя сейчас доведёшь.

— Ты что, с-совсем ничего не п-понимаешь? — заикаясь, спрашивала она. — Он меня никогда не простит теперь. Я та… такого ему сказала… Но я не с-смогла по-другому. Понимаешь? Или нет?

— Да, да, конечно, — только соглашалась мама, хотя было ясно, что она не понимает вообще ничего.

— Мама, я с ним рассталась!

— Я поняла, котик. Но разве можно так плакать? Сдаётся мне, что ты уже температуришь. Давай-ка заканчивай с этим.

— Рассталась… Но я люблю его. Это правильно? Оставлять того, кого любишь?

— Я не знаю, родная. Но знаю, что всё пройдёт — рано или поздно. Так всегда бывает.

— По-моему, я сделала что-то ужасное. С тобой такое случалось?.. Что сделала, а потом жалела?..

Но на это мама не знала, что ей ответить.

Это впервые случилось той же ночью, вскоре после того, как она провалилась в полусон-полузабытье. По незнанию Женя спутала это с пробуждением от ночного кошмара, вот только она не помнила никаких сновидений. Она проснулась вся в поту, перепуганная непонятно чем, и потом ещё долго пыталась вспомнить, что же ей такого приснилось, но так и не смогла. Такого она ещё никогда не чувствовала: ничем не объяснимая паника, лихорадочный пульс и недостаток воздуха — всё это разом вызвало в ней боязнь за свою жизнь. Но она не позвала на помощь маму, и так взволнованную её нескончаемыми слезами, и даже не рассказала ей утром, хотя страх того, что это может повториться, засел у неё глубоко внутри.

Она включила телефон только на следующий день, и, когда не увидела ни пропущенных звонков, ни сообщений от Юзу, всё началось по новой. Не зная, ждала ли их в самом деле, она испытала странную горечь, хотя понимала, что не имеет на неё права. Она сама сделала этот выбор — теперь настало время жить с последствиями. И снова полились слёзы, и снова продолжилось её самобичевание, и она не могла найти в себе силы всё это остановить. Было чувство, что жизнь окончена. Её не тянуло даже на лёд.

Юзуру в это время сходил с ума по-своему. Не прошло и часа с того их разговора, как он явился на каток и начал истерично тренироваться. Атмосфера на льду стояла раскалённая, и напряжение, исходящее от него одного, быстро отразилось на всех присутствующих. Воздух можно было резать ножом. Он же летал из одного конца в другой, как молния, и прыгал как-то зло и жёстко, без своей привычной лёгкости, словно хотел вколотить что-то в лёд.

— Это что за истерика? — подозвал его Брайан. — Что стряслось?

— Ничего, — соврал он, ещё не готовый говорить о том, что случилось. Он даже не мог представить, как это скажет вслух: «Мы расстались» — даже в мыслях это звучало как-то неправильно, дико.

На льду ему хотелось рвать и метать, но как только он его покинул, то почувствовал себя полностью раздавленным. Дома ему показалось, что мать ждёт от него каких-то известий: вела она себя с ним как-то заискивающе и вообще была подозрительно взволнованной. Но ей он тоже ничего не сказал. Ему нужно было время, чтобы свыкнуться с тем, что они больше не пара. Но пока что он был словно в каком-то трансе.

Он не мог перестать думать, как до этого всё дошло, как он упустил из виду, что их отношения катятся в пропасть, и, главное, почему не остановил это. Юзу был уверен: в этом его вина. Его и его ненавистной славы, которая прежде никогда не тяготила так, как сейчас. Вся беда была в ней — это было ясно, как белый день. Теперь он кусал локти, что вовремя не сделал заявления, пойдя на поводу у своего менеджмента — это они настояли, что лучшей тактикой будет отказ о любых комментариев. Он должен был заявить обо всём ещё на пресс-конференции Финала Гран-при, не советуясь ни с кем, и в том числе с ней. Взять хотя бы раз в жизни всё в свои руки. А теперь комментировать было нечего.

На следующий день её не было в Крикете, и через день, и через два дня тоже. Погружённый в свою апатию и жалость к самому себе, он не сразу осознал, насколько это на самом деле ненормально. Она не просто не хотела его видеть — это уже говорило о чём-то более страшном. И когда он прозрел, его охватила паника. Он написал ей несколько сообщений, но ни одно из них до неё не дошло, по чему он сделал вывод, что она его заблокировала; попытался позвонить — но она не брала трубку.

— Где Женя? — прямо спросил он у Брайана, когда к началу тренировки стало ясно, что сегодня она опять не появится.

— Женя заболела, — сухо ответил тот. Его нежелание делиться чем-то большим было очевидно. Юзу тут же пожалел, что ранее не был с тренером искренен — теперь складывалось впечатление, что тот ему мстит.

— Чем заболела? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Я не знаю.

— Нет, знаешь.

— Я _не знаю,_ Юзу. Её мама позвонила и сказала, что им нужно несколько дней. Это всё.

— У неё нет нескольких дней! — разозлился Юзу. — Через неделю она должна быть на Чемпионате России.

— Я в курсе, — мрачно ответил их тренер. — В любом случае… Почему бы тебе не спросить у неё самому?

Это было просто пощёчиной. Но она оказалась именно тем, что ему было нужно. Эгоистично купаясь в собственном горе все эти дни, он едва ли думал о том, каково было ей. Вероятно, её внешнее спокойствие и холодность при их разговоре несколько сбили его с толку. Сбили до такой степени, что он забыл одну вещь: она была хорошей актрисой. Как он мог про это забыть?

Тем же вечером он попросил водителя немного сменить маршрут и отправился к ней, грызя себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше. Сколько времени он потерял? Можно ли было ещё что-то исправить? Юзу не знал. Но небольшой шанс был, а значит, он обязан был им воспользоваться. В декабрьский снегопад он выскочил из машины и вбежал в знакомую парадную; минуя озадаченного консьержа, вызвал лифт, но не желая терять времени, в итоге бросился вверх по лестнице.

К его удивлению, дверь распахнулась сразу же после его звонка, и он столкнулся лицом к лицу с Жениной мамой. Едва увидев его, она тут же вышла на лестничную площадку, заставив его попятиться, и аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь. Не готовый к этому, Юзу чуть замешкался, прежде чем обменяться с ней неловкими приветствиями. Судя по её виду, она была совсем не рада его появлению.

— Я могу увидеть Женю? — сразу перешёл он к делу. Терять было нечего.

— Нет. Она только уснула, — вполголоса ответила Жанна.

«В семь вечера?» — подумал Юзу, но вслух сказал:

— Пожалуйста. Это важно. Мне _необходимо_ с ней поговорить.

— Нет, Юзу, — покачала она головой. — Вы не будете говорить. Я тебя не впущу, — и в подтверждение своих слов прислонилась к входной двери.

— Зачем вы так?

— Ваше общение… не пойдёт ей на пользу. Всё и так плохо. Просто уходи.

— В чём дело? — напрягся он.

Жанна вздохнула:

— Я рада, что ты в порядке… и, по всей видимости, продолжаешь тренироваться, — её взгляд скользнул по его олимпийке, торчащей из-под куртки, — но она переживает всё намного хуже. Не спит, не ест, из дома выйти боится — лежит и скулит, как щенок. Мне просто страшно за неё. Мне страшно за мою девочку.

— Просто дайте мне поговорить с ней, — от отчаяния он непроизвольно повысил голос. — Я смогу всё исправить! — В эту минуту он правда верил, что сможет.

Но вскоре он понял, что его отчаяние — это ничто по сравнению с задетыми материнскими чувствами. Ему никогда было не выиграть против неё.

— Нет. Ты ничего не исправишь. Уходи и забудь о ней, прошу. Поиграли и хватит. Когда-нибудь, когда у тебя появятся свои дети, ты меня поймёшь. А пока уясни для себя одно: я не дам тебе уничтожить моего ребёнка.

От этих слов он почувствовал себя так, словно ему дали под дых. Он стоял и молча смотрел на женщину, которая в этот момент казалась ему едва ли знакомой, и осознание того, что это конец, надвигалось на него гигантской волной. Это было уже чем-то таким, против чего он был бессилен, — природной катастрофой или чем-то вроде того… Никогда он ещё не чувствовал себя так беспомощно, как перед разгневанной матерью, готовой защищать своё дитя. Но, что было хуже всего, он её понимал. Он _всё_ понимал. Он был виноват перед ней тоже.

Юзу медленно кивнул и сделал шаг назад, как вдруг услышал:

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже, — вымолвил он и, будто в тумане, увидел, как Жанна мелькнула за дверь, а затем щёлкнул замок. И с этим щелчком его иллюзии о том, что можно вот так вот всё просто взять и вернуть, вмиг рассеялись, и он наконец очень четко увидел, что так, как раньше, уже ничего не будет.

Спустя сутки он узнал, что она всё же вернулась к тренировкам, однако, по слухам, которые до него долетели, ей приходилось нелегко. Их разделили, и Женя с утра до вечера была на другом катке наедине с Брайаном и Трейси, а он остался на основном в компании Гислена. По окончании тренировок Юзу попросил, чтобы их по возможности поменяли местами. В нём зрело чувство, что происходит нечто странное и дурное, и тот факт, что никто не хотел его ставить в известность, только усугублял его опасения.

В довершение ко всему его фанаты арендовали рекламный щит рядом с Крикетом, разместив на нём его дурацкую фотографию с надписью: «Мы в тебя верим», — когда он это увидел, ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. А вечером ему сообщили, что возле главного входа в клуб собралось около пятнадцати человек и они очень ждут его появления. Это было невыносимо. Он не мог их видеть. Всё, что ему было нужно, это чтобы все оставили его в покое, но никто не хотел этого понимать. И не выйдя к ним, он покинул Крикет, как обычно, на машине с водителем.

Тогда же, задержавшись, пока охрана проверяла, не караулят ли его на выезде с парковки, Юзу совершенно случайно услышал телефонный разговор Брайана. Из него он узнал, что для Жени нашли спортивного психолога, на которого тренер, впрочем, не возлагал надежд. И вроде бы всё это вместе должно было подготовить его к тому, что ничего хорошего не будет... Но её возвращение несколько успокоило, и часть его ещё старалась верить в лучшее (помня, в какой идеальной форме она была на двух последних соревнованиях, было очень сложно не верить).

Ещё до начала сезона у них было решено, что, так как два чемпионата пересекаются, с ним поедет Гислен, а с Женей — Брайан. Время летело, и он жил в полной уверенности, что так всё и будет. Пытаясь забыться, он выкладывался на тренировках как настоящий фанатик, и, хотя всё остальное время он не мог перестать оплакивать их отношения, Юзу решил, что сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы пытаться что-то исправить. Вся эта драма с их разрывом, очевидно, была не нужна ей — к тому же он помнил, о чём просила её мать. И он отступил, решив, что вернётся к этому позже. Но, улетев в Японию, буквально на следующий день он узнал, что Женя осталась в Канаде, и несмотря на ступор, в котором он пребывал по этому поводу, одно ему стало понятно сразу: это уже было таким исходом, после которого не знал он, возможно ли в принципе что-то исправить.


	37. Взрывы

_Начало июня 2022, Токио_

Это раннее летнее утро началось для него точно так же, как начиналось каждое весеннее, — на протяжении вот уже трёх месяцев с небольшим Юзуру просыпался и сразу же тянулся к телефону, чтобы проверить свои соцсети. Он обзавёлся несколькими аккаунтами: двумя в Инстаграме, по одному в Твиттере и на Фейсбуке, зарегистрировался на крупных форумах, посвящённых фигурному катанию, и даже вступил в несколько чатов. Как только он разобрался, как всё работает, и взял в привычку регулярно их читать, то понял, как правильно было не делать этого до окончания своей карьеры. Это было поистине затягивающее занятие, к тому же отнимающее много времени и сил. Оно также вредило нервам: количество негатива, с которым он столкнулся онлайн, было поразительным. Более того, он быстро стал зависим от своего нового увлечения, и хотя поначалу считал его чем-то вроде необходимости, со временем понял, что ему будет не так-то просто от него отказаться. Бывало, доходило до того, что он тянулся к телефону по нескольку раз в день, и ограничить себя лишь утренними часами оказывалось испытанием.

Но вот уже около месяца его распорядок дня не менялся. После утренней проверки он завтракал, приводил себя в порядок и занимался в спортзале, оборудованном дома, обедал и отправлялся на частный каток, который снимал полностью для себя одного на несколько часов до раннего вечера, после чего возвращался к себе и в одиночестве ужинал за просмотром фильма, а перед сном читал книги. Одним словом, с окончанием карьеры его жизнь изменилась не сильно. Не зная почти ничего, кроме спорта, он по привычке продолжал им заниматься, совершенно не зная, что ещё ему делать со своей жизнью. Поступали предложения о работе из самых престижных школ страны, его приглашали в министерство спорта, японскую федерацию фигурного катания, но он отказывался от всего, решив, что должен для начала разобраться в себе. Получалось пока неважно.

С апреля два раза в неделю у него были часовые сеансы психотерапии. Юзуру не был от них в восторге, но заставлял себя их посещать, относясь к ним так же, как раньше относился к физиотерапии, массажу, медобследованиям, контролю веса и прочим неотъемлемым для жизни элитного спортсмена вещам. Как и профицит калорий, который он теперь соблюдал, эти сеансы были жизненно необходимыми, и он прилежно ездил в офис своего терапевта без пропусков, открывая ей свою душу и позволяя копаться в своём мозгу, хотя для этого ему и приходилось переступать через себя. Тем не менее, он должен был признать, что постепенно это помогало, особенно вкупе с назначенными ему антидепрессантами. Хотя он по-прежнему был потерян и в его жизни совсем не было радости, он уже, по крайней мере, мог встать по утрам с кровати, выйти на улицу и делать многие привычные вещи, которые какое-то время были ему недоступны.

Проснувшись, он выпил стакан воды, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, взял свой планшет и направился на залитую солнцем кухню. Квартира, что он снимал в Аракаве, выходила окнами на парк и реку — успокаивающий нервы вид, которым он был обязан сестре, помогавшей искать жильё. Неторопливо заварил себе чай, умылся прямо на кухне и, ни на что особо не надеясь, зашёл в Инстаграм. И тут его сердце подпрыгнуло. Прямо с первой фотографии ему улыбалась _она_ , стоящая под руку с Брайаном, и он моментально понял, что снимок свежий.

Сколько он ждал? Сколько прошло с тех пор, как она забросила соцсети? Как исчезла со всех радаров, перестав появляться на публике? Он не слышал о ней вот уже несколько месяцев — ужасных, мучительных месяцев, когда не мог узнать о ней ничего, сколь сильно бы ни пытался. Это казалось ему абсурдом, но, как выяснилось, чтобы бесследно исчезнуть, от человека требовалось не так много: всего лишь полностью уйти в офлайн, сменить адрес и телефон, ограничить передвижения и контакты и запретить выдавать себя своему кругу общения. Она могла поставить галочку у каждого пункта.

Переехала она предположительно в феврале или даже раньше: когда он, незадолго до отъезда на Олимпиаду, однажды сбежал поздним вечером из дому и отправился по её старому адресу, дверь открыла совсем незнакомая женщина, и, увидев за её спиной целое семейство, Юзу понял, что Женя больше там не живёт. Никто не знал, где она, — или не хотел говорить, — однако он склонен был верить, пожалуй, всем, кроме Брайана, который вёл себя слишком мутно. Юзу удалось максимально добить только Трейси, которая подтвердила факт переезда, но поклялась ему, что понятия не имеет, каков новый адрес, — остальные же, похоже, и вправду были не в курсе. И только после Олимпиады он убедился, что был прав насчёт Брайана: видимо устав отнекиваться, тот наконец признался, что знать-то он знает, но только ему ничего не скажет. «Если бы она хотела, чтобы ты знал, ты бы знал», — сказал он тогда неприятную фразу. И хотя Юзу сам это понимал, как и вся горькая правда, вслух это прозвучало ещё больнее.

Итак, она пропала; как испарилась — и он не знал, как найти её. Она действительно позаботилась о том, чтобы никто этого не сделал. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что это не будет продолжаться годами. Собственно, поэтому он и завел соцсети — потому что надеялся, что однажды случится то, что случилось сегодня: появится хоть какая-то ниточка, ведущая к ней, хотя бы маленький намёк на то, где она и как она. Но он получил даже больше, чем это. Он получил _её улыбку_ — пусть кроткую и чуть печальную, но улыбку; он получил её в _вечернем платье_. Но чего он ещё не увидел — он также получил _её на льду_. Это, вне всяких сомнений, был лучший день за последние полгода.

Его руки подрагивали, а сердце билось в ускоренном темпе, пока он рассматривал фотографии. Первая, на которой она была с Брайаном, была подписана: «Вся в отца» — Юзу не до конца понимал все эти странные подписи (неужели кто-то думал, что они действительно семья?). «Они выглядят так, будто папа привёл свою дочку на выпускной», — написал кто-то в комментариях, которых набралось уже пару сотен. В фанатских сообществах сегодня был прямо праздник.

«На банкете после шоу “Катающиеся сердца”» в Торонто», — прочитал Юзу под следующей порцией снимков. До чего же красивой она была! Даже в этом простом чёрном платье с длинными рукавами и распущенными волосами она была идеальна. Оно было в пол, но с разрезом до середины бедра — он заметил это лишь на одном фото, где она поднималась на небольшую сцену, по-видимому, чтобы сказать речь. И она была такой худенькой! Это сразу бросилось ему в глаза. Просто статуэтка, маленькая и изящная — с такой нужно быть осторожным, не то ненароком сломаешь (хотя не то чтобы ему светило держать её в своих руках…). А ещё она покрасила волосы, вернув им свой натуральный цвет, — выпрямленные и отросшие, они струились по её плечам, прямо как шёлк. От её хрупкой, почти болезненной красоты у Юзу сжалось сердце. Прежде ему было любопытно, как он будет себя чувствовать, когда наконец-то её увидит, — теперь он знал как.

А потом он дошёл до её выступления, и его сердце чуть было не разорвалось на части. _Она действительно была на льду. Каталась на коньках_. Несмотря на то, что она делала это всю жизнь, сейчас это показалось ему чем-то невероятным. И он понял: сильнее всего на свете он боялся, что никогда больше этого не увидит. С тех пор, как она перестала тренироваться в Крикете, это стало его реальным страхом, который только усилился, когда она не приняла участия ни в одном шоу в межсезонье. И хотя она так и не объявила о завершении карьеры, он понимал, что это всего лишь формальность. «Что, если она совсем перестала кататься? — спрашивал он себя. — Что, если мир лишился её волшебства навсегда?» Он бы себе ни за что этого не простил.

Она каталась подо что-то современное, но ему неизвестное. Сама поставила, сразу понял он, — всё было очень в её стиле. Юзу даже не сразу заметил отсутствие прыжков, без которых программа ничуть не теряла. Смотря в первый раз, он почти не дышал, словно боялся, что это иллюзия, которая рассеется от малейшего лишнего движения, и только на третий или четвёртый раз осознал, что это видео в интернете, и никуда оно от него не денется, хотя на всякий случай и скачал его себе на планшет. Он, конечно, не мог быть объективным, но она казалась ему божественной: в своём белом платье на тонких бретельках и развевающейся копной тёмных волос, которая то и дело окутывала её, как одеяло, она точно была самой красивой женщиной в мире. Хотя фигурка её выглядела очень худенькой, по ней всё же было заметно, что её обладательнице уже не пятнадцать; кроме того, что-то в лице её появилось зрелое, черты его заострились, а выражение совсем перестало быть детским; и всё это вместе с её мастерством и талантом дало ему понять, что перед ним уже не девочка, а молодая женщина, которой даже пальцем манить не нужно, чтобы мужчины ложились штабелями у её ног.

Позже он увидел этих счастливчиков воочию, когда добрался до других снимков. Его сердце неприятно кольнуло от фотографии, на которой её, как ни в чём не бывало, приобнимал за талию Нейтан Чен (Юзу пришлось её максимально приблизить, чтоб изучить, достаточно ли вежлива его рука). Или вот ещё — Патрик Чан! «Какое совпадение», — подумал он, ревниво всматриваясь в улыбки своих бывших соперников. Несмотря на то что обыграл обоих на главных соревнованиях жизни, в этот момент он чувствовал себя проигравшим. Что значили те победы, если они могли стоять рядом с ней, держать за талию и наслаждаться её улыбкой, а он нет? _Зачем это всё было?_

«Почему же меня не позвали?» — всё думал он, насчитав на этом шоу ещё как минимум пять победителей и призёров чемпионатов мира, пусть все они, кроме Жени, и представляли Северную Америку. Юзу и вправду озадачился этим вопросом. В конце концов он не выдержал и написал Наоми (чего вообще-то избегал без крайней надобности), потребовав разъяснений. Ответ пришёл скоро:

_Н.: «Катающиеся сердца» — местечковое шоу не твоего уровня. Хотя после казуса со «Звёздами на льду» мы в принципе не рассматривали никаких предложений. Я думала, что ты не в настроении выступать?_

_Не в настроении,_ подумал он. Она это так называла. _Казус_. Впрочем, ответа на свой вопрос он так и не увидел, поэтому задал его снова:

_Ю.: Но меня туда приглашали? Ты можешь проверить?_

_Н.: Нет, не приглашали. Не понимаю, почему тебя это заботит. Шоу выеденного яйца не стоит. Кто в нём вообще участвует?_

Юзу нахмурился, уже печатая ответ:

_Ю.: Сильнейшие фигуристы мира._

На этот раз она молчала несколько минут: по всей видимости, проверяла информацию.

_Н.: О… Я поняла. Что же, оно в любом случае завершено. Если желаешь вернуться к шоу, дай мне знать, я ещё смогу найти на лето что-нибудь стоящее._

Юзу вежливо отказался от её предложения. Он всё ещё не мог думать об этом. Хотя он чувствовал себя намного лучше, он ещё не был готов изображать перед публикой радость и выкладываться на все сто — для этого в нём по-прежнему не было необходимых моральных ресурсов, а работать вполсилы, халтурить было совершенно против его правил. Более того, он боялся, что снова не справится, снова всех подведёт: воспоминания о том, что с ним случилось после первых шоу «Звёзды на льду», были ещё достаточно свежи в памяти.

 _Он продолжал быть хорошим роботом ещё какое-то время после Олимпиады. Хотя у него внутри уже творился ад, он продолжал исправно выдавливать из себя улыбки и вести себя как обычно, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Это было несложно: никому, включая его мать, даже дела не было до того, что с ним на самом деле происходит. И вот, в один несчастный день все эти мероприятия, празднующие его победу, лживые интервью, вымученные фотосессии и, наконец, фальшивая радость на шоу привели к тому, что робот сломался — он просто не смог встать с постели. Никогда ещё с ним не бывало такого — и никогда он не думал, что может до этого катиться. Слышал, конечно, что с людьми такое бывает. Но это всегда был кто-то другой. Кто-то безликий и безымянный, какой-то нереальный человек. И вот, это случилось с ним_.

Закрыв глаза, он потёр переносицу. Несмотря на всё то, что они так тщательно прорабатывали с Мэй-сан (так звали его терапевта), какая-то его часть всё ещё считала это слабостью, чем-то постыдным и жалким. Хотя они часто обсуждали стигматизацию психических расстройств в родной стране и он соглашался, что это давно пора прекратить, это было, опять же… о ком-то другом. О других людях, которым он мог позволить быть какими угодно (его доброе сердце было ко всем терпимым и мягким). Но высокие стандарты, которые он держал в отношении себя, всё ещё заставляли его испытывать этот стыд.

_Его агентам пришлось объявить, что у него случился сильный приступ астмы, — ложь, от которой его тошнило по сей день. Родные, будучи уверенными, что он просто сильно переутомился, сначала увезли его домой, но, когда стало ясно, что всё куда хуже, перепугались, и его в срочном порядке госпитализировали._

Он хорошо помнил, как лежал в своей комнате и даже не мог пошевелиться, а рядом сидела Сая и пыталась с ним говорить, потому что на мать он совсем не реагировал.

_— Скажи мне, — просила она. — О чём ты думаешь? Юзу. — Но он молчал. — Я сейчас у тебя кое-что спрошу — это важно. Только не злись на меня и постарайся ответить. Ты… у тебя есть какие-то… мысли о том, чтобы причинить себе вред? Мысли о смерти?..— Он только кивнул, потому что на тот момент это было, пожалуй, единственным, чего он хотел, — и тем же вечером оказался в стационаре частной клиники._

_Казус_ , снова подумал он. Забавно, что Наоми, которая была в курсе всего, решила выбрать именно это слово. «Это называется депрессия», — хотелось написать ей в ответ… но момент был упущен. Вместо этого Юзу вбил в поисковик «катающиеся сердца» и спустя пару минут уже знал всё о шоу. Оно оказалось благотворительным, и все вырученные с него деньги пошли в фонд борьбы с детской лейкемией, а началось всё с одной больной девочки из местного клуба. Им удалось собрать немалую сумму. Да, это было нечто такое, что понравилось бы Жене. Он вспомнил, как на прошлый день рождения она попросила не тратиться ей на подарок, а перечислить деньги в благотворительный фонд. Интересно, была бы она рада, узнав, сколько он пожертвовал после своей победы на Олимпийских играх? Не то чтобы он сделал это ради её поощрения (всё равно об этом никто не знал), но мысль о том, что она бы это одобрила, была не последней, когда принималось это решение.

Полистав ещё немного фото с ней, он понял, что гоняет их по кругу. Их было не так уж много, к его сожалению. Однако он был рад и этому. Немного успокоившись, он решил напоследок ещё раз пересмотреть выступление и даже надел наушники, чтобы полностью в него погрузиться. Теперь, когда руки его не дрожали и он мог немного сосредоточиться, ему в глаза бросилось то, как она старалась. Борясь с собой на вращениях, сделав целую дорожку шагов, словно это были какие-то соревнования. И всё в музыку, в каждый акцент. Когда он вслушался в песню, у него по коже побежали мурашки.

_Песня: Ellie Goulding – Explosions_

_Explosions on the day you wake up / Взрывы  
Needing somebody and you've learned / Прогремят в тот день, когда ты проснёшься, нуждаясь в ком-то  
It's okay to be afraid / И ты поймёшь, что бояться нормально  
But it will never be the same / Но как прежде, уже ничего не будет  
It will never be the same / Как прежде, уже ничего не будет_

И вот, снова этот момент, который не понравился ему ещё в первый раз. Слишком много света. Как будто все прожекторы разом были направлены на неё. Ей пришлось закрыть глаза во время комбинированного вращения. «Вы хотите её ослепить?» — раздражённо подумал он. Но затем свет покидал её, постепенно рассеиваясь вокруг, и надо льдом создавалась иллюзия звездопада. Кто-то явно усердно потрудился над этим номером.

_And as the floods move in / И когда накрывает потоком  
And your body starts to sink / И твоё тело начинает тонуть  
I was the last thing on your mind / Я — последняя мысль в твоей голове  
I know you better than you think / Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь  
'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning / Потому что всё просто, милый, я тебя предупреждала  
Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces / Теперь всё, что у тебя есть, падает с неба, разбитое на осколки  
So watch them fall with you, in slow motion / Так смотри же, как они падают вместе с тобой, в замедленном действии  
I pray that you will find peace of mind / Я молюсь, чтобы твоя душа обрела покой  
And I'll find you another time / А я найду тебя в другой раз  
I'll love you, another time / Я буду любить тебя, в другой раз_

Она заканчивала, поворачивая голову прямо к центральной камере, и её взгляд запуганной лани бил прямо в сердце. И в этот момент в его душе правда гремели взрывы, вздымая пыль воспоминаний и убеждая лишний раз в том, что ему никогда не выкинуть её оттуда.

***

— Вы сегодня в каком-то возбужденном состоянии, — позже в тот же день заметила Мэй-сан во время их послеобеденного сеанса. Её пожилое ухоженное лицо с проницательными глазами смотрело на него с лёгким любопытством. — Не хотите со мной поделиться?

— Да, — Юзу тряхнул головой. — Хотя это, наверное, ерунда… Просто сегодня я увидел Женю — ну, в интернете, само собой, — объяснил он, чуть смутившись. — Она принимала участие в шоу вчера, и появились фотографии и видео… Может быть, это глупо, но я был рад её увидеть…

— Это замечательно, — улыбнулась терапевт. — Значит, она вернулась и вы теперь знаете, где она?

— Ну, точно не знаю, но у меня есть предположения, — ответил он и про себя добавил: «основанные на словах людей, которые также ничего не знают». Ранее он прошерстил все комментарии в соцсетях и увидел несколько мнений, что Женя, должно быть, живёт в Торонто. Он был склонен с ними согласиться, хотя понимал, что это просто-напросто заманчивая догадка, в которую хочется верить. Но потом он наткнулся на одно сообщение на форуме — его автор писал: «Я слышал, она тренирует детей в Крикете, но не уверен». После этого Юзу сразу написал Брайану, но пока не получил ответа из-за разницы во времени. Он не знал, ответит ли тренер, но надеялся, что если это правда, то вряд ли это тайна Мадридского двора.

— Какие предположения? — Мэй-сан вторглась в его мысли.

— Наверное, она в Торонто. Мы там тренировались вместе, вы знаете. Это было бы логично — она бы не полетела на местное шоу всего на один вечер откуда-то издалека.

— Возможно… Есть один способ узнать наверняка, верно?

— Вроде того…

— Что вас сейчас останавливает? — продолжала мягко улыбаться Мэй-сан, вертя между пальцами ручку. — Что беспокоит?

— Я не знаю, захочет ли она меня видеть, — помолчав, сказал Юзу. — Захочет ли говорить со мной. Прошло почти полгода. Вдруг её жизнь теперь… Вдруг у неё кто-то есть?

— Пять месяцев это не пять лет. На эти вопросы вам не ответит никто, кроме неё самой. Вы и сами всё знаете: нужно набраться храбрости и столкнуться с правдой лицом к лицу, какой бы она ни была.

— Я понимаю, — ответил он и снова ненадолго умолк. Часы на стене показывали, что у них остаётся не так много времени. — Да, Мэй-сан… Мы сможем продолжать работать с вами, если я на какое-то время уеду? Я не знаю, на сколько — может, на неделю, а может, на месяц. Мы могли бы говорить в Скайпе — или где вам удобнее? Боюсь, мне также понадобится, чтобы вы выписали новый рецепт. Я не собираюсь злоупотреблять, клянусь, — тут у него вырвался нервный смешок, — мне только нужно, чтобы хватило на следующий месяц и не пришлось обращаться к кому-то на месте.

— Конечно, — сказала терапевт и потянулась к ящику письменного стола. Судя по её лицу, которое он уже научился читать за время их знакомства, она была довольна своим пациентом.

А выйдя из её офиса, он задержался на пять минут на лестнице и прямо с телефона купил себе билет на ближайший прямой рейс в Торонто, не понимая, почему не сделал этого раньше.


	38. Мы можем поговорить?

_Июнь 2022, Торонто_

Это было уже привычное позднее утро в Крикете, одно из многих, похожих друг на друга, что она провела здесь на протяжении месяца. С одной стороны, это время пролетело как один миг, но с другой, оглядываясь назад, ей было трудно поверить, что с того момента, как Брайан убедил её вернуться, с того момента, как началась её новая жизнь, прошло уже так много дней. Казалось, только вчера она впервые ступила на такой родной лёд и плакала, делая первые шаги, пока Трейси держала её за руку. Но потом день за днём проносился в её памяти, создавая чёткое представление о прогрессе, который она сделала, и она понимала, что это вовсе не было мигом. Это был долгий и сложный процесс возвращения себя к жизни, и она по праву могла праздновать каждое маленькое достижение.

_— Я думала, что забыла, как кататься, — всхлипывая, улыбалась она, скользя ногу в ногу с Трейси. В эти минуты в её душе плескалась странная радость от того, что она делает. Это ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, которое дарило соприкосновение лезвий со льдом… — она даже не знала, что настолько в этом нуждалась, она почти забыла, насколько это прекрасно. Похоже, её тренеры знали, что ей нужно, лучше её самой. Благодарность, которую она к ним за это испытывала, была, пожалуй, даже сильнее той, когда они помогали ей побеждать._

_— Как же ты могла забыть то, что делала всю жизнь, детка? Было время, когда я сама не каталась несколько лет. Думаешь, разучилась? Всё будет хорошо, котик, скоро ты всё вспомнишь._

Сначала это носило прямо-таки терапевтический характер. Хотя она быстро уставала физически и не могла поначалу кататься более часа, раны в её душе словно затягивались от каждой минуты, проведённой на льду. Однако спустя несколько дней, будто решив, что она прохлаждается, Брайан поставил перед ней чёткую цель.

_— В начале июня будет небольшое шоу в Торонто, — сообщил он. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты приняла участие. Как думаешь, сможешь за месяц что-то сообразить? Я лично думаю, тебе это под силу._

_— Шоу? — напряглась Женя. Ей не сильно хотелось появляться на публике, к тому же в такой кондиции. — В июне?_

_— Оно не такое большое, как «Звёзды на льду» или «Фантазия», но, на мой взгляд, цель достойная. Это благотворительность, — пояснил он в ответ на её любопытный взгляд. — Участие не оплачивается, все собранные средства пойдут в фонд для онкобольных детей._

_— О… Это здорово…_

_— Да. Так я передам организаторам, что на тебя можно рассчитывать? — потирая руки, уточнил Орсер. — Или… тебе ещё надо подумать?_

Стоит ли говорить, что она согласилась сразу? С этого дня её катание приобрело какой-то смысл: она больше не делала этого только ради удовольствия, не отдыхала на льду. Осознав, как много ей нужно наверстать ради нескольких минут выступления, она с головой погрузилась в работу, подойдя к этому с полной ответственностью и самоотдачей. И как-то поначалу незаметно для неё самой, её постепенно начали привлекать к разной работе. «Детка, ты не побудешь часочек с моими младшими? — могла попросить Трейси. — Мне срочно нужно убежать». Кто-нибудь из молодых тренеров мог подойти и спросить: «Не глянешь на нашу короткую? Нужен свежий взгляд со стороны». Просьбы Брайана и вовсе носили добровольно-принудительный характер: «Провожу мастер-класс завтра днём. Ты мне нужна». Или: «Кстати, я говорил, что Джеффри будет у нас с новым тренингом? Я записал тебя, не благодари». И хотя стоило ей всё это услышать, как от волнения её первым делом бросало в сильную дрожь, позже, собравшись с силами, она шла и делала всё, что ей говорили. Сначала — убеждая себя, что обязана таким образом отблагодарить их, но затем — с собственным желанием и интересом.

Она сама не поняла, как получилось, что на прошлой неделе она согласилась поставить программы двум юниоркам. В тот день у неё было приподнятое настроение, и это показалось ей посильной задачей, тем более что музыка уже была выбрана и ей понравилась. И только приступив к работе, она осознала, во что ввязалась и какая на ней лежит ответственность. Сегодня Трейси обещала посмотреть на то, что уже есть, и дать свои комментарии — это снова вызывало у Жени волнение.

И вот, она шла по коридорам Крикета, опустевшего из-за того, что у многих были каникулы или шоу, и держала в руках свой кофе, прогоняя в голове моменты программ, о которых думала перед сном. Ноги вели её на автомате, так что она не поднимала глаз, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. И вдруг — какое-то предчувствие, взявшееся непонятно откуда. Что-то было не так. Но она прислушалась к нему слишком поздно, и, уже завернув за угол, остановилась, как вкопанная, чуть не выронив свой бумажный стаканчик. В конце коридора, оперевшись плечом о стену, стоял не кто иной, как Юзу, и разговаривал с Гисленом.

Ей бы стоило сразу уйти, пока он её не увидел, но её ноги, как назло, прямо-таки приросли к полу. Было чувство, что мир остановился. Вокруг не было ничего и никого. Ни уборщицы, прошаркавшей мимо с тележкой, ни Гислена, ни нескольких ребятишек, только что вышедших с катка; ни стен, ни пола, ни потолка; ни звуков, ни запахов. Только она и он. На пару секунд ей показалось, они вдвоём парят в невесомости, существуя отдельно от всего мира. Но вот, их глаза встретились, и, несмотря на расстояние между ними, от интенсивности его взгляда её словно ударило электричеством. И всё начало возвращаться. Она услышала голоса, музыку, доносящуюся со льда, запах кофе; почувствовала свои ноги. А затем развернулась и убежала прочь.

***

Сидя в кабинете Брайана, Юзу впервые за три с половиной месяца чувствовал себя на своём месте. Предельно родные стены клуба, в которых провёл столько лет, действовали на него успокаивающе. Их разговор прервал телефонный звонок, и, ожидая, пока тренер договорит, он присел на диван у окна, выходящего на каток, и, раздвинув пальцами горизонтальные жалюзи, следил за тем, что происходит на катке. Видно было не то чтобы очень хорошо, но вполне терпимо… хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что на льду была Женя. И тот факт, что она занималась с детьми, трогал его до глубины души, заставляя следить за каждым её движением даже в весьма неудобном, скрюченном положении.

Сейчас рядом с ней, присевшей на льду на одно колено, вертелись две маленькие девчушки лет семи. Кажется, им очень нравилась её компания, и обе, смущаясь, заливались смехом от того, что она им говорила. Юзу не мог разобрать, что от этого чувствует: то ли его сердце ковырял тупой нож, то ли он готов был порхать от бесконечной любви к ней. Это пугающее сочетание будет преследовать его теперь всё время, не так ли?..

С того момента, как он увидел её ранее в коридоре, а она от него сбежала, он пребывал в каком-то нервном напряжении, хотя под действием таблеток оно и было несколько притуплено. Он провёл целый час у Гислена, но она всё никак не уходила из его мыслей, вызывая то поток воспоминаний, то болезненное несогласие с тем, что он ничего не знает о том, как она жила последние месяцы, — это была словно брешь, которую ему жизненно необходимо было заполнить как можно скорее.

В итоге он попытался распытать о ней тренера.

— Значит, Женя теперь здесь работает? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался он, когда тот уже собирался домой, складывая свой смешной старомодный портфель.

— Что-то вроде того. Я не в курсе, на каких основаниях, но она вечно торчит здесь, — развёл руками Бриан. — То есть я не знаю, есть ли у неё контракт или что-то такое… Юзу, родной мой, только не говори, что прилетел сюда ради неё, — сморщился он.

— Почему? — Юзу, конечно, помнил, что Гислен никогда её особенно не любил (хотя и неприязни, конечно же, не выказывал), но то, как это прозвучало, кольнуло его и насторожило.

— Ну, у неё же не все дома, — понизив голос, доверительно сообщил Гислен. — Сам подумай: зачем она тебе такая нужна? Ты посмотри вокруг, выйди на улицу — сколько классных девчонок! Выбирай любую. Пока молод, можешь поразвлечься. Я это к чему… Не имею ничего против неё… Но свет на ней не сошёлся клином.

Юзу предпочёл пропустить последнее мимо ушей, дабы не ссориться: то, что говорил его второй тренер, напоминало ему слова своей матери. Но помня, что Гислен всегда был болтливым, он понадеялся, что ему удастся что-то из него вытянуть.

— Не все дома?.. — осторожно переспросил Юзу.

— Ну, может, это я нехорошо сказал, — прикусив кончик языка, Гислен пытался собрать в ровную стопку какие-то бумаги. — Но она же была в ре… — тут он запнулся.

— Где она была?! — Юзу прямо-таки встрепенулся, хотя ещё не понимал почему. — В ре- _что?.._

— На отдыхе. Она была на отдыхе, — быстро исправился Гислен.

Но Юзу уже понял, что тот чуть было не проболтался о чём-то важном.

— А что, все, кто ездят на отдых, — у них не все дома? — скептически спросил он.

— Всё! — Гислен наконец-то впихнул бумаги в портфель. — Ничего не знаю! Сам у неё спросишь. А мне пора: жена готовит на обед карри — это нельзя пропустить. Пойдём, родной, — и, взяв его за плечи, подтолкнул к выходу из своего офиса.

«В ре- где? — всё думал Юзу, наблюдая за ней из окна. На ум, как назло, приходила одна ерунда. — В речном круизе? В Рейкьявике? В религиозной… общине? Проклятый Гислен».

— Что ты там такое высматриваешь? — Брайан возник рядом совершенно неожиданно, заставив его содрогнуться, а затем, как и он, приоткрыл рукой жалюзи. — А-а, вот оно что… — и увидев Женю, расплылся в своей отеческой улыбке, но вздохнул беспокойно и скоро вернулся к себе за стол.

— Что это за девочки? — спросил Юзу. — Она их тренирует?

— Помогает.

— Гм… Интересно, их родители знают, что платят за то, что она разрешает играть им со своими волосами? — пробормотал он, следя за тем, как она распустила хвост и смирно сидит на месте, пока две обезьянки делают ей причёску. На ней была довольно странная одежда — он только сейчас обратил внимание. Какая-то мешковатая и объёмная, совсем не похожая на те леггинсы и водолазки, и уж тем более топики, которые она носила раньше.

— Значит, тренировка уже закончилась, — сказал Брайан, сверившись с часами на руке. — Она всегда остаётся дольше. Ты уж поверь: она поответственнее других будет. Так переживает — ужас. То и дело бегает за советами, хотя сама всё прекрасно знает.

— Выходит, она теперь здесь работает?.. То есть тренирует других? — Брайан кивнул. — А она могла бы… ну… вернуться в спорт? Как думаешь?

Орсер какое-то время молчал, постукивая пальцами по столу, и смотрел на Юзу так, словно решал, стоит ли им обсуждать это.

— Не знаю, позволит ли здоровье… — наконец расплывчато ответил он. — Если очень захочет, то может быть. Но, насколько мне известно, она этого не хочет.

— Понятно, — кивнул Юзу. — И сколько она уже здесь? Давно?

— Где-то с месяц. Может, чуть больше. С начала мая.

— А до этого?

— Что до этого? — как-то напрягся Брайан.

— До этого чем занималась?

— Не знаю. Отдыхала. Приходила в себя.

«Враньё», — подумал Юзу. Брайан никогда не умел хорошо врать. А он научился определять, когда тот темнит, за долгие годы бок о бок с ним.

— Зачем ты приехал? — вдруг прямо в лоб спросил тренер. — Только честно — я ведь получил твоё сообщение.

«И не потрудился на него ответить», — вспомнил Юзу.

— Хочу тренировать, — уверенно ответил он, хотя это была лишь малая часть правды. Несмотря на то что действительно думал об этом уже какое-то время, он сам прекрасно знал, что не прилетел бы, если бы не мысль о том, что она может быть здесь. — Дома мне жизни не дадут, — продолжил Юзу, — сам знаешь. Так что могу работать с детьми, могу с подростками. В целом готов на любую работу, главное, чтобы здесь. Что думаешь, примет меня родной клуб? — и он с вызовом посмотрел на Брайана.

— Вопрос не ко мне, но думаю, что примет, — выдержав паузу, ответил тот. — С руками оторвёт, я бы даже сказал. — Снова пауза. Ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд. — Значит, не хочешь признаваться. Ладно…

— В чём?.. — Юзу снова смотрел в окно. У Жени на голове появились два небольших пучка — где-то он уже видел её с ними, много лет назад. Она выглядела забавно.

Но сердце его всё равно стонало. Казалось, вот она — так близко, как он не мог и мечтать ещё несколько дней назад. Но в то же время так далеко, словно между ними пропасть. Такая родная… И такая чужая одновременно. Как ему было к ней подступиться? Он даже толком это не обдумал. И теперь, после того, как она уже один раз развернулась и ушла прочь, его одолевали сомнения.

— Хочу предупредить тебя, Юзу, — голос Брайана вытащил его из этих мыслей. — Аккуратнее с этой девушкой. Ей больше не нужны драмы.

— Я знаю.

— Нет, Юзу, этого мало. Пообещай мне. Пообещай, что будешь бережно к ней относиться. А если не уверен, что сможешь… то лучше уезжай.

Не ожидавший такое услышать, Юзу серьёзно посмотрел на тренера. Но тот точно так же смотрел на него, что подтверждало: он не ослышался.

— Конечно буду, — ответил он. — Если она меня к себе вообще подпустит… то буду.

— Ну так иди и поздоровайся хотя бы, — смягчился Брайан. — Или так и будешь тут торчать?

***

— Что такое, мой котёнок? — донеслось до Юзу, и он увидел, как Женя присела, чтобы обнять маленькую темноволосую девочку, — он легко узнал в ней одну из тех двух малышек, что ранее играли с её волосами. Кажется, она только что больно шлёпнулась о лёд. Ему хотелось услышать, как Женя будет её утешать, но, к его сожалению, она заговорила вполголоса девочке на ухо. Вся эта картина вызывала в нём прямо-таки бурю эмоций, но он пребывал в таком нервном возбуждении, что не мог отыскать в себе её причины.

Женя выпрямилась во весь рост и, велев девочке переделать, скрестила на груди руки, внимательно следя за своей ученицей. Где-то на заднем плане та вскоре сделала двойной прыжок, но Юзу не сводил взгляда с Жени, замечая, как сосредоточенность на её лице сменяется маленькой радостью, а затем гордостью. Она была прекрасна, как всегда. Всё ещё с двумя неровными пучками на голове, в мешковатой одежде, для него она по-прежнему была самой красивой. «Каждый раз как в первый», — пронеслось у него в мыслях.

Как же ему хотелось просто подойти к ней и обнять. Прижать к себе, сомкнуть руки на её маленьком теле, вдохнуть запах её волос… Это было всем, о чём он только мог мечтать в этот момент. Но он понятия не имел, как ему к ней подступиться, и, когда, повернувшись в его сторону, она заметила его присутствие, кто-то будто ударил молотком по его мечтам. Она застыла на месте; улыбка испарилась с её лица; и она вдруг показалась ему растерянной, хотя до этого держала ситуацию под контролем. А затем, словно почувствовав, что её нужно спасать, её со всех сторон облепила малышня, чуть не сбив с ног. Переводя взгляд с него на детей и обратно, она искренне им улыбалась, поочерёдно поглаживая их головки. Похоже, занятие группы было окончено, и все торопились с ней попрощаться. Чувствуя, как в глазах защипало, Юзу на минуту отвернулся.

Это было совсем не кстати, но отчего-то ему очень живо вспомнилось, как прошлой весной её напугала задержка, а он уже было размечтался о том, что она и вправду ждёт ребёнка. Как глупо это было! Какая-то часть его на полном серьёзе хотела, чтобы она оказалась беременна и у них появилась парочка кричащих малышей… Ну, или хотя бы один. А потом они узнали, что тревога была ложной, и он расстроился. Казалось, это было не год, а целых десять лет назад. И вот, теперь они не общаются, и она тренирует детей, а он смотрит на неё и, как полный дурак, думает о том, какой бы хорошей она была матерью.

— Привет, — раздалось из-за спины, и, развернувшись, он увидел её в паре метров перед собой. Этого Юзу не ожидал и тут же пожалел, что она его опередила. Это он должен был заговорить с ней первым! «Даже с этим не справился, ну ты и придурок», — услышал он внутренний голос. Что ж, он полностью был с ним согласен. В то же время он вовсе не обманывался тем, что это её приветствие что-то значило. Это было всего лишь вежливостью. Не стала бы она же делать вид, что не замечает его, — это было не в её стиле. Но он был более, чем уверен, что ей не может хотеться с ним говорить.

— Привет, — ответил Юзу и скользнул по ней взглядом, пока она отвлеклась, пропуская перед собой детей. Она закатала рукава своей чёрной толстовки, и ему в глаза бросилось то, какие тонкие у неё запястья. Похоже, она пыталась скрыть свою худобу под дутыми штанами и худи, но ему было заметно, что ей не хватает пары килограмм даже по сравнению с её формой полугодовой давности, хотя она и тогда была пушинкой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, чуть настороженно, но не холодно.

— Хотел увидеть тебя, — Юзу услышал себя издалека, будто это сказал кто-то другой. Не уверенный в том, какой смысл она вкладывала в свой вопрос, он ответил на автомате, и так уж вышло, что абсолютно честно.

— Увидел? — Не хватало только добавить: «А теперь уходи», подумал он. Что же, он догадывался, что всё будет непросто. — Я имела в виду, зачем ты прилетел в Канаду?

«Чтобы быть рядом с тобой», — мысленно ответил Юзу. Но, конечно, он не мог спугнуть её, сказав это вслух.

— Пытаюсь понять, что делать дальше со своей жизнью, — сказал он вместо этого. — Может быть, буду полезен здесь… Я скучал по этому месту, — и он обвёл взглядом крикетский каток, который был так ему дорог.

Женя кивнула и понимающе на него посмотрела, а затем сошла со льда.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил Юзу.

— Не знаю… Наверное, — сказала она без энтузиазма, а затем присела на лавку и принялась расшнуровывать свои потрёпанные ботинки. — О чём ты хочешь поговорить?

— Обо всём. Узнать о твоей жизни. Чем ты занималась все эти месяцы, где была…

Внезапно она изменилась в лице, а если точнее, то на него словно упала мрачная тень, и он тотчас понял, что его предложение пришлось ей не по душе.

— Что, если я не хочу говорить об этом? — тихо спросила она, не смотря на него.

— Это не обязательно, — быстро сориентировался он, пытаясь исправить свою оплошность. — Можем просто пообщаться.

Она взглянула на него с каким-то странным сожалением и встала, уже в своих кедах, но, сделав шаг вперёд, наткнулась на чьи-то чехлы, и ей пришлось схватиться за его плечо. Юзу с готовностью подал ей руку, которую она приняла лишь на секунду, пытаясь обрести равновесие, но тут же отпустила, как будто ошпарившись.

— Извини. Мне надо идти, — порозовев, пробормотала она и подхватила свои коньки. — В другой раз, ладно?.. — И не дожидаясь ответа, прошмыгнула мимо него.

Задержавшись внутри, он упустил её, а когда вышел в холл, её уже нигде не было видно. Эта короткая встреча оставила у него чувство неудовлетворённости, если не голода: ему было так мало, так безумно мало её, что тянуло выть от досады. Хотелось схватить её, поставить перед собой и спросить: «Как ты? Как ты на самом деле?»; смотреть на неё ещё и ещё; и обнимать. Да, больше всего ему, пожалуй, просто хотелось крепко её обнять. А ещё знать о ней всё. Не только о прошлом, но и настоящем тоже. Где она живёт? Что будет делать вечером? Что у неё на ужин? Будет ли она вообще ужинать? Она была такой хрупкой, что это его особенно волновало. А придёт ли она завтра? Прошло всего пять минут, как она ушла, а он уже думал об их следующей встрече.

Но тут он увидел, как она вышла из раздевалки и торопливо зашагала к главному входу, и, не отдавая себе отчёта, двинулся за ней. Она переоделась в простое платье и джинсовку оверсайз. Её бледные ноги выглядели абсолютно кукольными. Его удивило, что она не пошла на подземный паркинг, но он тут же подумал, что она, должно быть, решила пройтись до дома пешком — погода стояла ясная, дневная жара уже спала, и, судя по прошлому вечеру, когда он прилетел, Юзу знал, что находиться на улице одно удовольствие. У него вдруг возникла заманчивая мысль, что он мог бы её нагнать и проводить до дома, если она позволит. Но, поравнявшись с постом охраны, он проследил траекторию её движения и понял, что она идёт к чьей-то машине, припаркованной через дорогу.

Почему он не подумал об этом сразу? Что кто-то мог её ждать? Чувствуя себя каким-то сталкером, которых вообще-то сам ненавидел, он вышел на улицу и остановился на крыльце клуба. «Вдруг у неё кто-то есть?» — подкинул ему мозг занимательную мысль. Этим вопросом Юзу любил себя мучить в последние дни с особым извращённым наслаждением. Но тут он увидел, как из машины вышла молодая девушка в коротком спортивном платье, и с облегчением выдохнул: всего лишь подружка. У неё была тёмная грива волос, почти как у Жени, но только прямых и более тёмных; ростом она была повыше и, пожалуй, чуть более фигуристая, а лицо разглядеть было сложно. Юзу смотрел, как они обнимаются, словно не виделись сто лет, и страшно завидовал этой девчонке.

«Да сколько можно?» — спустя пару минут подумал он, заподозрив что-то неладное. Его сердце отчего-то забилось быстрее. Наконец объятия закончились, но они всё ещё стояли снаружи, и Женя, активно жестикулируя, что-то рассказывала подруге. Насколько он мог судить, она была расстроена. Он нахмурился: не из-за него ли? И тут случилось непредвиденное. Сначала девчонка как-то совсем не по-дружески положила ей руку на шею, продолжая что-то говорить. Женя кивнула ей пару раз. _А потом сама её поцеловала. В губы_. Это случилось так быстро, что, если бы он моргнул, то мог бы и не увидеть. Но он всё видел, и, хуже того, этот ужас повторился вновь перед его глазами. Любовь всей его жизни была в руках какой-то сомнительной девицы и весьма охотно отвечала на её поцелуй. Ничего более печального он и представить себе не мог, когда сюда собирался.

«Но как так?» — думал он, ещё долго стоя на месте после того, как они уехали, неспособный пошевелить ногами. Такого он ещё не испытывал. Ему казалось, ещё немного — и он просто взорвётся. Таким несчастным и одновременно злым он себя не помнил. Как такое могло быть? Женя... _Его Женя..._ С какой-то девицей? При мысли о том, что кто-то другой целовал её идеальные губы, его кулаки непроизвольно сжимались. Ему срочно нужна была груша, чтобы высвободить эту злость, — и в то же время он был слишком раздавлен. Эти душераздирающие картинки никак не хотели его покидать. Запустив руки в волосы, он несколько минут ходил по кругу, даже не представляя, каким сумасшедшим выглядит со стороны. А затем внезапно остановился, выдохнул и стремительным шагом пошёл на парковку за своими коньками.


	39. Вспомни

_Июнь 2022, Торонто_

В ту ночь, после того как увидела Юзу в Крикете, Женя почти не сомкнула глаз, несмотря на свои чудодейственные таблетки, которые принимала вот уже четвёртый месяц. Впрочем, быть может, они и не были такими уж чудодейственными, и она переоценивала их действие. Ей долгое время казалось, она была способна нормально спать лишь благодаря им, но только теперь подумала, что, возможно, дело было также в том, что в её жизни появился некий порядок и относительное душевное спокойствие. К тому же ей снизили дозировку. Может быть, в первые недели, когда доза была достаточно серьёзной, она и выживала только на них, но сейчас они явно уже не играли такой роли. Поэтому, стоило ей распереживаться из-за появления Юзу, как она вновь проворочалась половину ночи без сна.

Как наивна она была, полагая, что перешагнула. О нет. Ни через что она не перешагнула, и её реакция на него это лишь подтверждала. Будь всё в прошлом, убежала бы она, увидев его тогда, в первый раз, в коридоре клуба с Гисленом? Женя сама не могла объяснить своё поведение. Её тогда охватила такая паника, что она даже не понимала, куда идёт, пока не обнаружила себя внутри подсобки с кучей средств для уборки, каких-то пластиковых вёдер, на которые чудом не наступила, и швабр. Это было так по-детски. В итоге она простояла внутри с четверть часа, пытаясь себя успокоить, а потом колебалась выйти, понимая, как глупо будет выглядеть, если попадётся кому-нибудь на глаза.

Такого вторжения на свою территорию она даже представить себе не могла. Это, конечно, тоже было глупо и незрело, но она в самом деле считала, что Крикет _её_. Её островок безопасности и спокойствия, где можно погрузиться в работу без угрозы для своего сердца. Почему-то ей даже в голову не могло прийти, что Юзу может там появиться, хотя это был и его родной клуб тоже, и, если уж их сравнивать, то он провёл в нём куда больше времени, чем она, принёс ему больше медалей и, пожалуй, имел полное право заявляться туда, когда ему заблагорассудится. Она должна была это предвидеть.

Но не зная ничего о его жизни, Женя имела о ней собственное представление. В соответствии с ним, Юзу жил не тужил в Японии, используя свой статус национального героя и наслаждаясь всеми полагающимися ему благами. Он был обеспечен всем до конца своих дней: и деньгами, и славой, и всенародной любовью. Работал где-нибудь в сильнейшем клубе страны — ведь он мечтал тренировать, а значит, ему обязаны были предоставить лучшие условия. Был ли он счастлив? Естественно. Не то чтобы она сильно об этом думала… Нет, это скорее была некая отдалённая картинка, которую она не хотела приближать, дабы не погрязнуть в сомнениях. У него всё должно было быть хорошо. _Разве не в этом был весь смысл?_

Порой задумываясь об их встрече, она рисовала её себе где-то в не самом ближайшем будущем. Может, через пару лет, а то и все пять. _Они увидятся где-то на соревнованиях, куда каждый выведет своих учеников. Это будет неловкая встреча у бортика. Скорее всего, им придётся поздороваться из вежливости, но всё остальное время они будут делать вид, что не замечают друг друга и их никогда ничего не связывало. Может быть, будет больно, а может, к тому времени они всё позабудут и у каждого будет новая жизнь (всё-таки несколько лет это вам не шутки). Он, наверное, будет женат, как и хотел, а она… Ну, кто знает? Может, и она свяжет себя узами брака или, по крайней мере, переключится на кого-то другого_. Каждый раз, когда она это себе представляла, всё заканчивалось рыданиями и заложенным носом.

Но то, что он разворошил в её сердце своим внезапным появлением, было ничем не лучше. Это вылилось не только в бессонницу, но и болезненные воспоминания, которые не покидали её весь день перед этим. Она пыталась погрузиться в работу изо всех сил, но в груди у неё затаилась тревога. Чувствуя, что использует своих маленьких учеников как щит от опасных мыслей, она вроде держалась… но что-нибудь то и дело проскакивало. _Первый поцелуй, первый секс, первая ссора… Победы и проигрыши, пережитые вместе. То, как случайно призналась ему в любви, и оказалось, что это взаимно. Как побывала в его родном доме, а потом он в её. Как он поддерживал её с ментальными проблемами. Как они стали жить вместе, и как летали отдыхать, и ещё многое-многое другое._ Почему, спрашивается, она всё это помнила? Все эти прекрасные моменты, которые теперь резали как по открытому сердцу. «Ты ведь сама это предложила, — отвечала она себе, вспоминая их расставание. — Сама сказала: давай помнить хорошее. Вот и помни».

Обычно она запрещала себе думать об этом. Останавливала себя, приказывая вспомнить, чем всё это закончилось. Но в тот день не смогла. Даже когда его не было в непосредственной близости, зная, что он где-то в клубе, она нутром ощущала его присутствие, а то и его взгляд на себе; и мысли лезли сами собой, а потом он появился… и они все разом исчезли. Находиться с ним рядом оказалось больно физически. Слышать его голос, смотреть ему в глаза… И его прикосновение — это было уже слишком. А то, каким он был симпатичным? Она не могла не заметить, что он набрал вес, но держит себя в форме; что его волосы зачёсаны назад так, как ей всегда нравилось; что он очень прилично одет — в одежду, которой она у него не видела; и что кожа его лица такая же чистая, как была, чего нельзя было сказать о ней самой. Он правда выглядел хорошо. Только его глаза были как никогда темны; бездонные и испытующие — от их взгляда ей было не по себе. Что-то таилось в них знакомо угнетённое, что видела она в своём отражении, и это наводило её на мысли, что лишь возможно, но его жизнь не была той сказкой, в которую ей нравилось верить. Ведь если бы она была, приехал бы он искать прибежища в Крикете?

Женя не знала о нём ровным счётом ничего. С начала марта она не прочла о нём ни одной новости. Последнее, что она видела, это его пресс-конференцию по случаю завершения карьеры, которая транслировалась по телевидению. Такое событие освещал имеющийся у неё японский канал, включённый ею совершенно случайно, — это было буквально через несколько дней после того, как она вернулась из больницы, где отходила три дня после своего обезвоживания. Ментально она тогда находилась в очень плохом и тёмном месте: её нервы сдавали; она шарахалась от каждой мелочи, будь то голоса на лестничной клетке или гудок машины на улице; почти не спала, а если и спала, то не ночью; всё чаще опасалась того, что может с собой что-то сделать. И вот, листая каналы, она натыкается на него.

Она едва ли что-то помнила о тех паре минут. Разве только то, что он холодно улыбался и был в хорошем костюме, а в остальном — просто затмение. Какие вопросы ему задавали? Что он отвечал? Всё это стало неважно, когда она увидела, что там присутствует Наоми, к тому же нацепившая на себя красный брючный костюм, словно нарочно, чтобы привлечь внимание. Женя даже не ожидала, что это настолько её заденет. Настолько… что её нервы сдадут окончательно и в бедный телевизор полетит стоящая на журнальном столике бронзовая статуэтка. Трещина, которую оставил её бросок, до сих пор красовалась на плазме в гостиной, но, так как телевизор давно стал не более, чем декорацией, она уже даже не замечала этого, проходя мимо. Но теперь вот вспомнила.

Казалось, это её мозг издевался над ней за то, что перед этим она думала о хорошем. «А теперь вспомни о том, что было после, — словно подначивал он. — Ну давай же, вспомни». «Нет, я не хочу», — слабо пыталась бороться она. Но он побеждал, поздней ночью, когда от усталости не было сил сопротивляться: «Нет, а ты вспомни. Вспомни, к чему привела эта любовь. Вспомни, как “хорошо” тебе было после. И никогда не забывай».

_Март 2022, пригород Торонто_

— Что это за место? — сонно спросила Женя, когда машина остановилась. Сперва, на подъезде, ей показалось, они находятся где-то в лесу, но вскоре за окном появилось двухэтажное светлое здание в современном стиле, напоминающее один из медицинских центров, в которых она бывала не раз в связи со своими травмами, — все они были похожи с виду, безликие и устрашающе стерильные, лишённые всякой индивидуальности.

— Это то, что мы с тобой обсуждали, когда говорили о том, что тебе нужно лечение, — сказал Брайан, заметно нервничая. Кажется, он опасался её реакции, и совершенно зря: она уже была настолько замученной от того, что ей никак не давали нормально поспать (он разбудил её уже во второй раз), что ей уже было всё равно.

Возможно, в глубине души ей даже хотелось очутиться в месте, где ей помогут. Она бы никому в этом не призналась, но в городской больнице ей на самом деле было хорошо: там она чувствовала себя в безопасности, не говоря уже о том, что о ней там хоть кто-то заботился (и пусть она понимала, что врачи и медсёстры просто делают свою работу, было всё равно приятно). Оказавшись после этого вновь в одиночестве, в своей съёмной маленькой квартире, она не могла отделаться от непрекращающегося чувства тревоги, и понимание, что уж тут-то никто, если что, не придёт на помощь, держало её в постоянном страхе. Поэтому, наверное, её попытки остаться дома, когда за ней явился Брайан, были такими слабыми — должна же она была поупрямствовать для вида, не то он бы решил, что дела совсем плохи.

Хотя он, похоже, и так это чувствовал.

— Я назначил тебе встречу с доктором. Он знает о твоих проблемах со сном, но думаю, тебе лучше быть с ним откровенной и рассказать о других вещах тоже.

Женя опустила глаза, пытаясь понять, о чём конкретно он говорит, но её мозг уже едва соображал. На секунду вспыхнула мысль, что он, должно быть, пообщался с медиками из городской больницы, но так же быстро и угасла. Она не была уверена, что сможет сейчас поддержать полноценный разговор. Не зря пытку лишением сна считают одной из самых мучительных: ей в самом деле начинало казаться, она сходит с ума.

— Хорошо, — послушно отозвалась она. — Мы можем уже пойти?..

Он кивнул, и она, открыв дверь со своей стороны, высунула ноги наружу. Её домашние тапочки смотрелись контрастно даже на сухой заасфальтированной дорожке, по обе стороны которой лежала мартовская грязь. Встав, она почувствовала слабость, и ей пришлось опереться о крышу машины. К её стыду, Брайан это заметил, поэтому ко входу в клинику она уже медленно шла по дорожке под руку с ним.

— Ты меня как к алтарю ведёшь, — неожиданно усмехнулась она пришедшему в голову сравнению.

— О-о, ты шутишь, — улыбнулся он, — это хороший знак.

Но скоро, как она догадывалась, ему стало не до шуток. Потому что, как только они оказались в приёмной, она уснула прямо сидя на диване, едва на него опустившись. Снова его подвела — эта мысль пришла к ней после пробуждения.

И когда она проснулась, понятия не имея, какой сейчас день и сколько времени, то находилась уже в небольшой светлой палате, которой суждено было стать её домом на ближайшие шесть недель.

_Июнь 2022, Торонто_

Воскресным вечером, решив немного отдохнуть ото льда, Женя зашла в кофейню неподалёку от Крикета вместе с Коди, той самой девушкой, с которой её застал Юзу. С ним она виделась мельком несколько раз со времени того неловкого разговора, но пока что ей удавалось ускользать от него, не удостаивая ничем, кроме приветствия. Она ещё не решила, как ей стоит себя с ним вести: на душе была снова неразбериха, и, похоже, для Коди, смотрящей на неё с волнением, это не осталось незамеченным.

— Держи, — сказала брюнетка и поставила перед ней стаканчик кофе с незамысловатым рисунком из пены. — Точно больше ничего не хочешь?

— Нет, спасибо.

— А я, пожалуй, возьму ещё булочку, — улыбнулась Коди и вернулась к прилавку. Женя проводила взглядом её шикарную фигуру, куда более аппетитную, чем у неё самой. Хотелось бы ей быть такой! Но она просто не могла заставить себя есть больше: даже самая вкусная еда, о которой она раньше мечтала, вечно себя ограничивая, отчего-то потеряла для неё свою привлекательность, и она ела ровно столько, чтобы поддерживать в себе достаточно сил для существования.

Они познакомились в клинике на групповом занятии по арт-терапии, которое вела Коди. Она ей понравилась моментально: своей внимательностью, добротой, манерой говорить, тем, как плавно она двигалась, ну, и, конечно, какой симпатичной она была. Но это было не всё. Лучшим в ней было, пожалуй, то, что она была как никто далека от мира спорта.

Женя улыбнулась, вспомнив знакомство их группы между собой. По иронии судьбы, в неё попал мужчина в возрасте, который, хитро смотря на Женю, заявил ей, что знает, кто она. Её ужасно это вывело: она не собиралась распространяться о своём прошлом — упомянула, конечно, вкратце, что занималась фигурным катанием, но вдаваться в детали своей карьеры ей не хотелось. Но мужчина с большим тревожным расстройством оказался фанатом танцев на льду и всё пытался вовлечь Коди в разговор о своём увлечении, но она смущённо призналась: «Если честно, терпеть не могу смотреть спорт». «Но ты же знаешь наших великих спортсменов? — настаивал фанат танцев. — Ну хотя бы Вирчу и Мойра? Ты должна их знать». «Э-э, да, кажется, что-то слышала», — отмазалась та, прежде чем сменить тему. Было очевидно, что ей это ни капли не интересно. Женя тогда ещё подумала: «Господи, да она идеал».

Ей никогда ещё не хотелось так сильно с кем-то дружить, как с Коди. Их занятия два раза в неделю стали единственным событием, которого она вообще ждала. Она не знала, в чём было дело, — может, в её одиночестве, — но то, как отчаянно она тогда мечтала о друге, прежде было ей незнакомо. Она только надеялась, что не выглядит слишком навязчивой или жалкой, пытаясь сблизиться с ней, но, похоже, Коди была не против, и она начала задерживаться после занятий, чтобы ещё немного пообщаться. А потом, когда её лечение подошло к концу, Женя сказала, что это последний раз, и, к её большой радости, они обменялись телефонами. После того, как она растеряла всех своих старых друзей, это был первый друг, которого она смогла завести, и она пообещала себе, что будет дорожить ею. Но чего она тогда ещё не знала, так это того, что скоро это перестанет быть дружбой (по крайней мере, в привычном понимании этого слова), и всё повернётся немного не так, как она хотела.

Естественно, когда они сблизились, Коди узнала о её прошлом больше. Теперь она была в курсе почти всего, включая историю с Юзу. И Женя могла точно сказать, что она расстроилась, узнав о его появлении, хотя и пыталась этого не показывать. В тот вечер, когда это случилось, она предложила поехать к ней, но Женя отказалась, объяснив это тем, что ей нужно побыть одной, — это её точно задело. Но что она могла сделать? Она понимала, что в силу возраста (Коди было двадцать девять) или каких-то других причин та хотела, возможно, чего-то большего, чем она могла дать ей… Однако Женя ясно дала понять, что не готова к новым отношениям и не знает, когда это изменится (что-то ей подсказывало, нескоро, а может, вообще никогда), и ей хотелось верить, что её услышали.

— Идём? — спросила Коди, возникнув перед ней с коричневым бумажным пакетиком, внутри которого лежала булочка, и кофе. Женя кивнула и поднялась из-за стола, взяв свой стакан. Они вышли на улицу, и поднявшийся ветер принёс аромат цветов с клумб поблизости. Вечер был очень приятным… и если бы не полная каша у неё внутри, возможно, она бы смогла им насладиться. Но мысли постоянно приводили её к Юзу. — У тебя всё в порядке?

— Да… Вполне. Просто много работы.

— Женя… — зелёные глаза Коди смотрели на неё настороженно.

— Ну что? Это правда.

— Когда мы увидимся по-нормальному? Не урывками по пятнадцать минут. Приезжай ко мне завтра, я сделаю ужин. Приедешь?

— Я не знаю. Может, на следующей неделе, — Женя прикусила губу.

— Так завтра это как раз следующая неделя, — напомнила Коди. — Ты на своём катании как помешалась… Или дело не в этом?

 _«Помешалась_ , — мысленно повторила Женя. — Ты ещё не знаешь, что такое помешательство». Да, она проводила много времени в Крикете, но, естественно, каталась меньше, чем в те времена, когда соревновалась. Похоже, Коди никогда не сможет понять, что для неё значит лёд… Хотя она пыталась объяснить, что он вернул её к жизни сильнее лечения, похоже, подруга отнеслась к этому скептически.

— О чём ты? — нахмурилась Женя. Здание Крикета, виднеющееся оттуда, где они стояли, так и манило её обратно.

— Я только переживаю о том, чтобы ты снова не пострадала от этого парня.

— Прошу, перестань. Он ведь не монстр какой-то. Так говоришь, будто он сделал со мной что-то ужасное. Мы разошлись, ладно? По моей инициативе.

Но Коди молчала, явно не желая вступать с ней в спор на эту тему. В прошлый раз они чуть не разругались из-за этого.

— Вы говорили? — немного погодя спросила она.

— Нет… Я пытаюсь его избегать, — ответила Женя и сделала глоток кофе, — хотя знаю, что рано или поздно поговорить придётся. Это напряжение между нами… когда он рядом… оно убивает меня. И такое чувство, что оно только растёт вместе с тем, как я его избегаю. Мы _должны_ поговорить, да?..

— Вы должны поговорить, — нехотя признала Коди. — Хотя мне совсем не хочется, чтобы вы говорили.

— Может быть, завтра я наберусь смелости, — сказала Женя, нарочно проигнорировав вторую часть. Её начинали тяготить эти собственнические мотивы. — Как бы после этого мне не потребовалась психологическая поддержка.

— С чего бы это… Ты же сама только что сказала, что он тебе ничего не сделал, — в голосе Коди внезапно прорезались издевательские нотки. Порой она просто не могла сдерживать свою враждебность по отношению к Юзу.

— Ладно… — вздохнула Женя. — Я, пожалуй, пойду… пока мы не поссорились. Не хочу, чтобы это случилось. Мне ещё нужно закончить хореографию. — И она клюнула её в щёку. — Увидимся… да?

— Увидимся, — пробормотала Коди, явно расстроенная таким исходом. — Береги себя.

***

Но когда Женя вернулась в Крикет, к её удивлению, лёд был занят. Не то чтобы ей не хватило бы на нём места ещё раз отработать дорожку шагов, но, увидев, _кто_ катается, она захотела только одного — поскорее оттуда сбежать. Потом разозлилась, еле удержав себя от того, чтобы на него не накинуться. А потом так расстроилась, что у неё на глазах проступили слёзы. Вся эта смена чувств случилась с ней буквально за полминуты, что она стояла, держа открытую дверь и, ясное дело, привлекая к себе внимание. В конце концов Юзу её заметил и в два счёта оказался перед ней, преодолев половину катка. Пришлось закрыть дверь и подойти поближе, чтобы с ним поздороваться.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — кажется, вышло не очень вежливо. — Я была здесь буквально час назад, и тебя не было. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но это _моё_ время, — вырвалось у неё на эмоциях.

Юзу зачесал одной рукой волосы и озадаченно на неё посмотрел.

— Извини, я не знал, — спокойно отозвался он. — Мне сказали, что здесь свободно.

— Нет, не свободно, — вновь огрызнулась она, чувствуя, что нервы взяли над ней верх и остановиться теперь будет сложно. — Кто тебе мог такое сказать? И с какой стати ты вообще сюда приходишь? Ты здесь теперь работаешь или что? Или решил возобновить карьеру? — выдав всё это на одном дыхании, она поняла, что смотрит на его торс в обтягивающей белой футболке. — Не смей отнимать у меня _мой_ Крикет, — отчеканила она. — Это… это всё, что у меня есть.

Вот теперь он выглядел удивлённым, а она, осознав, что сказала лишнего, только вспыхнула.

— Женя… — вздохнул он, и от того, как он произнёс её имя, у неё по спине побежали мурашки. — Поверь, я и не думал ничего у тебя отнимать… И нет, я пока что здесь не работаю. Но я этого хочу, так что, наверное, тебе стоит начать привыкать к тому, что я здесь.

Она лишь кивнула, больше самой себе, внезапно устыдившись своей реакции:

— Извини. Я пойду в танцевальный класс.

И она уже готова была уйти, как вдруг услышала:

— Погоди. Нет. Я уйду. Думаю, так будет честно, раз ты первая забронировала это время.

— Не надо! Ничего такого важного в этом нет. Мне просто… нравится быть здесь одной, вот и всё.

— Ну так будь, — настаивал он. — Я всё равно уже накатался.

— За один час? — усмехнулась она. — Не шути.

— Я не шучу, правда, — и Юзу сошёл со льда в подтверждение своих слов. — Мне достаточно. Можешь переобуваться.

— Не надо… — тихо начала она, но в горле словно встал ком. Внезапно ей расхотелось кататься. Оттого что она его вроде как выгнала и, должно быть, обидела, у неё на глаза опять навернулись слёзы. Зачем она это сделала? — Юзу, серьёзно, вернись. Я… я передумала. Я не буду кататься.

— Ну, я тоже не буду, — бросил он со скамейки.

Теперь это было просто нелепо. «Как по-детски! Зачем мы занимаемся этими глупостями? — подумала она, в расстроенных чувствах наблюдая за тем, как он снимает коньки. — Между нами теперь всегда будет эта неловкость? Это напряжение?» Это было невыносимо. Она не понимала, что чувствует в его присутствии. И тут он поднял на неё глаза:

— Так ты остаёшься? Или идёшь в хорео-класс?

— Нет. Ни то, ни другое. Наверно, пойду домой, — совсем смешалась она. — Прости, что так глупо всё вышло. Сама порой не понимаю, что и зачем я делаю.

Юзу встал, подошёл ближе и какое-то время смотрел ей в лицо своим интенсивным, магнетическим взглядом, а затем как-то мягко спросил:

— Тогда… мне можно тебя подвезти?

— Да. Хорошо, — кивнула она, даже не успев подумать. И в следующий момент он раскрыл для неё дверь.


	40. Ты не знаешь, чего ты хочешь

_Июнь 2022, Торонто_

Поездка до её дома заняла, к его разочарованию, не более пяти минут, даже с учётом того, что он ехал на низкой скорости и вёл так осторожно, как не водил уже давно, что навело его на мысль, не потому ли она так легко согласилась. Они едва ли говорили — она только несколько раз дала ему указание, куда ехать, что выходило у неё как-то смущённо, как будто она стеснялась командовать, а он переспрашивал: верно? сюда? вот этот дом? И теперь, когда они встали возле её подъезда, между ними повисло напряжённое молчание.

Каждый думал о своём: Юзу — как завести с ней разговор, после того как в первый день она восприняла в штыки его идею говорить о прошлом (и вряд ли с тех пор что-нибудь изменилось); а Женя — не зря ли она согласилась на эту поездку, а ещё — как некрасиво получилось с Коди (теперь выходило, она её вроде как обманула: сказала, что надо работать, а сама уехала с Юзу). Атмосфера в салоне была прямо-таки электрической, и слишком поздно, но она начала опасаться, к чему это всё приведёт. Возможно, наилучшим вариантом было сказать прямо сейчас: «Спасибо, что подвёз, но мне пора», но почему-то она тянула, и дотянула до того, что тишину в итоге нарушил он, и бежать было поздно.

— Ты живёшь одна, да? — спросил Юзу.

— Да. Зимой ещё переехала, — тихо ответила она, не поднимая глаз.

— В январе, феврале?

— В конце января вроде.

И снова тишина.

— А твоя мама, значит, совсем уехала?

— Да, уехала, — подтвердила Женя — и тут же нахмурилась. — Я вроде бы сказала ещё во вторник, что не хочу обсуждать с тобой прошлое…

Ох. А он уже было подумал, что ему удастся медленно и осторожно к этому подойти. Но Женя, оказывается, была начеку. Разговор с ней в целом напоминал ему хождение по минному полю: один неверный шаг, и на этом всё.

Но он не собирался сдаваться. Воспользовавшись тем, что её взгляд опущен, Юзу как следует к ней присмотрелся, и внезапно его словно пронзило молнией от осознания того, насколько близко они сидели. Между ними едва ли было полметра — эта мысль его так захватила, что он почувствовал уверенность в том, что находится на верном пути, что всё это было не зря: его прилёт сюда, появление в Крикете. Был за десять тысяч километров от неё — оказался в полуметре; о таком прогрессе за одну неделю он и мечтать не мог. Неужели сама судьба ему благоволила? — подумал он.

— Извини. Давай тогда про настоящее, — предложил Юзу. — Можно? У меня как раз есть один вопрос. Думаю об этом уже несколько дней.

— О чём? — насторожилась она.

Юзу прикусил нижнюю губу. Он понятия не имел, как она на это отреагирует. Но это был такой момент, прояснить который было просто необходимо. И он прямо спросил:

— Я видел тебя с этой девушкой — ну, брюнеткой. Ты встречаешься с ней?

Оказалось проще, чем он себе представлял. Неужели этот простой вопрос мог развеять его сомнения, продолжающиеся вот уже пятый день?

Юзу действительно много думал об этом. Поостыв после той сцены с поцелуями, которые, надо признать, немного его подкосили, он попытался собраться с мыслями и пришёл к выводу, что это ну никак не может быть всерьёз. Женя не могла так быстро переключиться — это было просто не в её характере. Сексапильная брюнетка могла быть чем угодно, но уж точно не её новой любовью. Скорее развлечением или, может быть, временным утешением… И собрав все силы в кулак, он решил, что закроет на это глаза. Притворится, что препятствия не существует. Правда, в полной мере сделать этого ему не удалось, и день за днём, пока он не получил никакого подтверждения своей теории, его атаковали сны и мысли о них.

Сегодняшним утром он долго не мог отойти от своего дикого сна. Быть может, несколько лет назад он бы назвал его эротическим, и, может, он бы ему даже понравился, но не теперь и уж точно не с ней в главной роли. Раньше с ним такого не случалось, но оказалось, увидеть, как та, кого любишь, кувыркается в постели с кем-то другим, даже во сне — та ещё пытка. Проснулся он на том моменте, когда Женя, сжимая в кулаках чёрные простыни, вся извивалась и стонала от действий брюнетки, — всё было настолько реально и ярко, что ещё пару минут ему было трудно поверить, что это всего лишь сон. Он был весь взмокший, как после часа бега, и в то же время, к своему ужасу, возбуждённый. Такой смеси эмоций он ещё не испытывал. Отчаяние и сексуальное возбуждение — более странного сочетания, казалось, не существовало. После этого сна ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться в душ, где поначалу он включил холодную воду, но затем послал всё к чёрту, сменил на тёплую и мастурбировал, представляя её одну. В конце концов, он её хотел. Конечно, он хотел куда больше, чем это, но это тоже, а так как их отношения были явно далеки от секса… ну, что ещё ему оставалось делать?

— Когда ты нас видел? И где? — её настороженные вопросы вернули его в реальность, и он почувствовал, как краснеет от того, о чём ему вспомнилось.

— Это неважно, — прочистив горло, ответил он. — Я только хотел узнать: вы вместе? У вас всё серьёзно?

— Ты что, следишь за мной? — её глаза немного сощурились (верный признак раздражения, помнил он), но голос звучал скорее расстроенным. Хотя они с Коди совсем не скрывались, интуиция ей подсказывала, что он её преследовал. А она не терпела преследований…

— Конечно нет! — воскликнул Юзу. — Это вышло случайно.

— Случайно?..

— Ладно, — признал он, — может быть, не случайно. Может быть, я пошёл за тобой, потому что хотел проводить — в тот первый день. И увидел тебя с ней.

Женя недолго молчала, обдумывая услышанное и уже понимая, когда это было (она тогда была вся на нервах из-за него и расплакалась в машине у Коди), а затем сказала:

— Нет, мы не встречаемся. Просто… Просто дружим.

— И целуемся, — добавил он.

— Ну и что? Люди могут спать друг с другом, но не быть вместе.

— О, так ты ещё и спишь с ней? — осмелел он — и тут же усомнился, что об этом стоило спрашивать (это вылетело как-то на автомате). Неужели его сны отражали реальность? Не то чтобы его это сильно удивляло — скорее было любопытно.

— А вот это не твоё дело, — сложив на груди руки, она посмотрела на него с вызовом. Он было подумал, что на этом тема будет закрыта, но неожиданно Женя прямо-таки взвилась. — Я могу делать, что хочу, и спать, с кем хочу, я не связана отношениями. Да, у нас был секс. И знаешь что? Мне понравилось.

— Рад за тебя, — довольно сухо отозвался Юзу. — А она-то хоть знает, что вы не встречаетесь?

— Естественно знает, — сказала Женя, смотря в окно, но он не услышал в её голосе полной уверенности. Как ему показалось, она помрачнела. — То есть, надеюсь, помнит об этом…

— Чем она тебя так зацепила? — вдруг сам того не ожидая, прямо спросил он — и недовольно про себя отметил, что это прозвучало ревниво. Он должен был лучше себя контролировать.

Женя задумалась. И думала довольно долго, но её ответ вышел на удивление коротким.

— Она была добра ко мне, — сказала она, и по её голосу Юзу понял, что это много для неё значило.

Но… _добра?_ «Это всё, что тебе теперь нужно? — он еле сдержался, чтоб не спросить этого вслух. — Хочешь, я тоже буду к тебе добр?! — хотелось закричать ему. — Я буду очень, очень добрым, только дай мне шанс!»

— Не думай, что я её как-то обманываю, — добавила Женя. — Я была с ней честна с самого начала. Сразу сказала, что не готова к новым отношениям. И что не знаю, когда это изменится.

Юзу вздрогнул от этих слов, поднял на неё взгляд — и увидел, что она смотрит на его руки. Он и сам не заметил, что до сих пор зачем-то сжимает руль, причём так сильно, вплоть до побелевших костяшек пальцев — наверное, это выглядело странно.

Но она об этом не думала — её занимали только его проступающие вены. Женя винила в этом его олимпийку с закатанными рукавами. И ни с того ни с сего на неё напала такая тоска по нему, несмотря на то что он сидел рядом, что она совсем поникла. Она не должна была этого чувствовать… но чувствовала. От этого диссонанса исходящее от неё напряжение стало почти осязаемым.

— Ну, а ты… — ей пришлось прокашляться из-за того, каким сиплым стал голос. — У тебя кто-то есть? — И уже задав этот вопрос вслух, она осознала, как он ужасен. Эти слова были такими горькими на вкус, что у неё на глаза непроизвольно навернулись слёзы.

Она поспешила сморгнуть их, но Юзу успел заметить, и его сердце дрогнуло от этой картины. Как же ему хотелось её обнять, прижать к себе эту маленькую фигурку! — это желание с тех пор, как он её увидел, переросло в какую-то одержимость. Он готов был схватить её прямо сейчас, пересадить к себе на колени, и сказать, что всё ещё любит… Однако он сомневался, что она хочет того же.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Конечно нет. Ты, наверно, плохо представляешь себе мою жизнь, если думаешь, что это возможно.

— Это правда, — согласилась она. — Я ничего не знаю о ней. Так же, как ты о моей…

— Я хотел бы узнать.

«Ты не знаешь, чего ты хочешь», — подумала Женя. За окном стремительно стемнело — она не поняла, когда это произошло: вроде только смеркалось, и вот, внезапно была уже совсем ночь. Она покосилась на часы на передней панели.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — попросил Юзу, заметив это.

— Если хочешь, можешь зайти, — сказала она и кивнула на свой подъезд. — Попьём чай, да?

***

Спустя пару минут они были в лифте, и она уже было нажала на кнопку, как вдруг к ним вбежала большая белая собака, задержав двери, а вслед за ней, пыхтя и ругаясь себе под нос, пришла её грузная пожилая хозяйка, да ещё и с пакетами.

— Мне кажется, мы не… — начала Женя, но та на неё лишь недовольно зыркнула, а затем полным презрения взглядом окинула Юзу, —…не влезем, — еле слышно договорила она, чем вызвала его улыбку.

Им пришлось потесниться, и теперь они были так близко, что её пульс взлетел, и она уже не знала, как ей скрыть своё учащённое дыхание. Они даже не касались друг друга, а её мысли уже путались. Боясь поднять к нему глаза, она снова уставилась на его торс под расстёгнутой олимпийкой, чувствуя, что краснеет. Но как только женщина с собакой вышли на своём этаже, Женя от него отступила. Эта близость действовала на неё плохо.

С трудом попав ключом в замок, она раскрыла перед ним дверь и вошла следом. И тут они оказались в кромешной тьме. Услышав, как он щёлкает выключателем на стене, она объяснила:

— Света нет.

— Почему?

— Лампочка перегорела, всё никак не сменю. Аккуратнее. Иди сюда.

Но не зная о тех препятствиях, которые она по привычке обходила стороной, он наткнулся на башню картонных коробок в прихожей.

— Ой… — вырвалось у неё. — Извини. Ты в порядке?

— Почему это здесь стоит? И что это вообще такое? — удивлённо пробормотал Юзу.

— Это… Это вещи в коробках. Всё руки не доходят разобрать после переезда…

«Вещи после переезда. Который был пять месяцев назад», — просигналил его мозг, но он не стал это комментировать. Ему вспомнилось, как в такие же точно коробки он складывал её вещи из их квартиры, когда стало ясно, что возвращаться она не планирует, — они были доставлены на адрес её матери. Могли ли это быть они?..

— Ты идёшь? — спросила она. Отчего-то они оба говорили вполголоса.

— Да, — сказал Юзу и шагнул вперёд, как вдруг понял, что она стоит прямо перед ним и не двигается.

Это было ещё хуже, чем в лифте. Там хотя бы не было темно. И, как там, его сердце опять подскочило, грозясь выпрыгнуть из груди. Его глаза немного привыкли к отсутствию света, и он отметил про себя, что её стройный силуэт выглядит как никогда привлекательно. В этот момент он понял, что вообще-то совсем не хочет, чтобы она включала свет и они шли на кухню. Вместо этого ему хотелось припереть её к стене прямо здесь и сейчас. И он это сделал.

Женя шумно вдохнула, почувствовав его руки у себя на спине, прежде чем он прижал её к двери кладовки. Он наклонился к ней, и его лицо внезапно оказалось так близко, что она почувствовала лёгкое головокружение. Несколько долгих секунд они так и стояли, словно каждый ждал, кто же сделает первый шаг, но наконец-то убедившись в том, что она не против такого развития событий, он поцеловал её в губы.

Её ноги чуть было не подкосились от захвативших её эмоций, и она обвила его руками за шею, опасаясь, что земля может уйти у неё из-под ног. Но он держал её крепко и одновременно нежно, словно боясь повредить. Только взяв её в свои руки, он смог в полной мере прочувствовать, насколько она хрупкая: её тоненькая талия была прямо как у балерины, и её ладони, сначала у него на шее, а затем в волосах, были такие маленькие, совсем как детские… Он почти забыл это светлое чувство, которое они в нём вызывали. Ему очень нравилось, как она к нему прикасается, — это было как-то ласково и очень трогательно. И что-то в ней изменилось… но он пока ещё не мог понять, что конкретно.

Но когда её руки спустились ему на плечи и стянули с них олимпийку, он узнал в ней её прежнюю. А потом она потянулась к краю его футболки и, щекоча низ его живота, намекнула, что хочет снять и её тоже, и он ей помог. Температура воздуха, казалось, поднялась на пару градусов.

— Можно? — спросил он на ухо, забравшись пальцами под её водолазку. Ему казалось, она будет не против, однако он должен был убедиться, что правильно её понял. Но она кивнула, часто дыша, и водолазка вскоре полетела на пол.

На ней был удлинённый бралет чёрного цвета, даже в темноте смотрящийся контрастно на молочной коже. Юзу остановился, рассматривая её, а затем провёл пальцами по границе его чашечек. Её грудь вздымалась от неровного дыхания. Но когда он взял её за талию и его ладони сдвинулись выше по рёбрам, она вдруг вздрогнула и на секунду застыла. Юзу замер тоже. «Сделал что-то не так», — промелькнула мысль, но он так и не понял что, потому что в следующий момент она сдвинула его руки выше и сама прижалась губами к его губам.

Это было какое-то сумасшествие: она себя больше не контролировала. Её захватила странная смесь эмоций. Если ранее ей было больно находиться рядом с ним, то в его руках её сердце просто разрывалось. В то же время она никогда ещё так его не хотела. Напоминало некую форму мазохизма… «Как может быть так хорошо и так больно одновременно?» — не могла понять она. Быть может, если бы он ещё не был так нежен… Но нет. Он как-то умудрялся быть страстным, но не грубым; нежным и внимательным к её реакции; и от этого её глаза были снова на мокром месте.

— Можно? — снова спросил он, дотронувшись до пуговицы на её чёрной джинсовой юбке. Она снова кивнула, и, когда та упала к её ногам и он вновь притянул её к себе и стал целовать её шею, она задрожала от удовольствия. Его горячая рука прошлась вниз по её животу и остановилась над резинкой её трусиков. Она замерла. — Ты точно этого хочешь?

— Да. Да, хочу, — выдохнула она. Каким-то образом мысль о том, что он бы действительно остановился, скажи она «нет», только заставляла желать его больше.

И получив её подтверждение, Юзу оторвал её от пола. Её босоножки свалились вниз, когда она обхватила его ногами.

— Сюда, — кивнула она на открытую дверь своей спальни, и через пару мгновений он осторожно опустился вместе с ней на её большую кровать.

***

В отличие от Жени, спящей, как убитая, Юзу так и не смог уснуть рядом с ней. Он пролежал, обнимая её, до утра, но внутри у него было такое нервное возбуждение, что сон совсем не шёл и он всё думал о ней и о том, что между ними было. Ранним утром, когда начало светать, он аккуратно, пытаясь не разбудить её, выбрался из постели, подобрал с пола свои штаны, нашёл в коридоре футболку, оделся и вышел осмотреть её жилище.

Осматривать, как оказалось, толком было и нечего: вся Женина квартира состояла из спальни и кухни, соединённой с гостиной, причём кухонная зона была до того крошечной, что там не было даже обеденного стола. Небольшая прихожая была почти полностью заставлена коробками; имелась также кладовка — он хотел посмотреть, что внутри, но дверь была заперта на замок.

У неё было чисто, но как-то по-холостяцки — не было того уюта, который она поддерживала в их общей квартире или царящего у её матери. Создавалось впечатление, что здесь никто толком и не живёт, а только приходит заночевать. Правда, в холодильнике всё-таки лежали кое-какие продукты, что немного его успокоило, хотя приготовленной еды он так и не нашёл. Решив немного понаглеть, он вскипятил воду и достал себе чай в пакетиках, которым, по всей видимости, она собиралась его поить вечером (если такое вообще входило в её планы). А когда выкидывал заваренный пакетик, обнаружил в мусоре несколько пустых упаковок от лапши быстрого приготовления. «Какой ужас, — подумал он. — Неужели она это правда ест?» Это было так непохоже на Женю, фанатично следящую за своим питанием, что просто не укладывалось в его голове. Но тут он вспомнил, как видел, чем она обедала пару раз в Крикете: в один день у неё было с собой два банана, а в другой — большой кусок покупной пиццы. Это было просто невозможно — его руки так и чесались приготовить для неё и накормить как следует.

Он отхлебнул немного чая, который оказался на редкость противным, с какими-то травами, и понял, что не сможет это пить без сахара. Пришлось вернуться к её кухонным шкафчикам. Но там, где он угадал с чаем, сахара не было, и он был вынужден поискать в других. И наконец обнаружив бутылочку жидкой стевии, он совершенно случайно поднял взгляд выше… и заметил, что вторая полка отведена под лекарства.

Чай моментально отошёл на второй план; не отдавая себе отчёта, Юзу стал хватать коробочки и пузырьки и выставлять их перед собой на столешницу. Сразу отсеяв ненужное, вроде сиропа от кашля, капель в нос и парацетамола, он заинтересовался двумя упаковками с незнакомыми названиями. Пришлось загуглить их в телефоне. Первое оказалось транквилизатором, что уже вызвало у него волнение, а другое, сразив его наповал, — антидепрессантом. Ко второй коробке была приклеена жёлтая бумажка — написанная её почерком инструкция, что только подтверждало его применение. По коже пробежал холодок. «Что ещё ты скрываешь?» — мысленно спросил он у неё.

Мысли путались, и, сам не зная, что делает, Юзу вновь обнаружил себя в её спальне, где просидел рядом с ней следующие полчаса. Это оказалось тем, что нужно: она выглядела, как ангел, и её расслабленное спящее лицо действовало на него, как успокоительное, после его обнаружения. «Всё нормально, ничего такого в этом нет, — пытался убедить себя он. — Люди пьют антидепрессанты годами. Это такое же лекарство, как все остальные. Они просто помогают нам жить». Но тут же вспоминал о себе, и, когда он задумывался о том, что она могла пережить что-то похожее, у него в душе поднималась буря.

Но это было далеко не всё, с чем ему суждено было столкнуться этим ранним летним утром. Стоило солнцу подняться выше и залить своими лучами комнату, как Женя заворочалась, перевернулась на спину и спрятала своё лицо в тени. Простынь соскользнула с её тела, открыв ему прекрасный вид на её обнажённую грудь. Но его внимание привлекло кое-что другое: под её левой грудью виднелось несколько длинных полос, которые тотчас заставили его напрячься. Было похоже на следы после царапин — скажем, от кошки… Правда, учитывая то, какими ровными они были, эти были скорее нанесены лезвием. Внезапно его затошнило от этой мысли. «Нет, — подумал он, — нет-нет-нет. Пожалуйста, только не она». Тяжело сглотнув, он склонился над ней, чтоб присмотреться: они не выглядели свежими, но он затруднялся сказать, когда она это сделала. Может быть, месяц назад или около того… он не знал. Но чем дольше он на них смотрел, тем хуже ему становилось. Он вспомнил, как она застыла прошлым вечером, когда он случайно коснулся этого места. И потом — как он хотел включить свет в спальне, а она попросила не делать этого. И как, засыпая, просила его дать ей футболку — он подумал, ей холодно, и пообещал, что согреет её сам. После этого она уснула в его руках. Теперь это всё приобретало новый смысл. И тут, словно почувствовав, что он не может это больше видеть, Женя во сне потянула на себя простынь и перевернулась на другой бок, закрывшись от солнца. Юзу встал и на ватных ногах вышел в гостиную.

Опустившись на диван, он закрыл глаза и схватился за голову. Мог ли он подумать, засыпая с ней в одной постели, что наутро обнаружит нечто подобное? Впрочем, он не мог сказать, что вообще _думал_ перед тем, как они занялись сексом, а если и думал, то явно не тем местом: он так сильно её хотел, что его мозг был, похоже, в отключке. И её, кажется, тоже… Юзу пытался не обольщаться, но он всё же видел, какая она была. Полностью потерявшая голову. И оказавшись в её кровати, они предались любви так страстно и дико, что некоторые моменты до сих пор всплывали у него перед глазами. Например, как она под конец расплакалась и как ему на лицо капали её горячие слёзы, когда она дрожала от оргазма, сидя на нём сверху, — его это так поразило и взволновало… Такого у них ещё не было. Она, конечно, всегда была довольно эмоциональной, но тут уж он задумался, что это говорит о её состоянии.

К слову, его собственное состояние тоже вызывало у него опасения. Сейчас было стойкое чувство, что его снова засасывают зыбучие пески депрессии. Тут он вспомнил, что не принял перед сном лекарство. Один пропуск, конечно, не мог повлечь за собой печальных последствий, но, будучи послушным пациентом, который очень хотел вылечиться, он испытал недовольство собой по этому поводу. И тут, словно решив, что этих потрясений ему мало, он посмотрел на стоящий перед ним журнальный столик и от нечего делать взялся перебирать лежащие на нём бумаги.

Чего там только не было: счета за коммунальные услуги, рекламные листовки, чьи-то визитки, открытки, её рисунки… Всё это было свалено в одну большую кучу, до которой, судя по всему, у Жени не доходили руки так же, как и до лампочки в коридоре и до коробок с вещами. Юзу повертел в руках открытку с рисунком под акварель — весенними цветами — и прочитал на обороте: «Пожалуйста, будь здорова и счастлива. И никогда сюда не возвращайся. С любовью, М.» Это было странное пожелание. Затем нашёл ещё одну, с надписью: «Скорейшего выздоровления!» на лицевой стороне. Он раскрыл её. Внутри убористым почерком было написано: «Береги себя, Женя. Кстати, теперь ты моя любимая фигуристка (хотя я других не знаю, ха-ха). Всё будет хорошо!». И ещё одну: «До встречи! Надеюсь, увидимся в месте получше! Рита». И ещё, и ещё — все подписаны, как на прощание. Было в этом что-то странное, вызывающее у него тревогу, но он не мог разобрать почему. А потом он увидел рекламную брошюру какого-то медицинского центра («Реабилитация и ментальное здоровье», — прочёл он на ней. И внизу: «Там, где ментальное здоровье — это здоровье»), и пазл постепенно начал складываться. Вспомнилось то, что говорил Гислен; и как Брайан темнил насчёт прошлых месяцев; и как она сама не захотела говорить об этом.

Ища, что ещё посмотреть (его уже было не остановить), он наткнулся на записную книжку в коричневой кожаной обложке с гравировкой «2022». Год, который должен был стать счастливым. Не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести, Юзу раскрыл его и полистал. Она часто делала какие-то пометки о встречах, назначенных на определённое время, но иногда попадались и просто записи. К несчастью, они все были на русском, но по длине предложений и знакам препинания он сделал вывод, что это какие-то мысли. Если бы он только мог их понять!

В расстройстве он едва не закрыл ежедневник, но что-то заставило его ещё раз вернуться в начало, и это оказалось не зря. На первых листах у неё было что-то вроде календаря: «Дневник настроения» — написала она сверху (хоть что-то на английском!). От руки были аккуратно расчерчены таблицы со всеми днями месяца, разукрашенные разными цветами, а справа легенда: «зелёный — хорошо, жёлтый — терпимо, красный — плохо, фиол. — ужасно, чёрный — без комментариев». Её фиолетово-красные февраль с мартом пропустили его сердце через мясорубку, но он также заметил несколько пустых клеток, когда она и вовсе не заполняла этот дневник, и пару чёрных. Апрель уже выглядел чуть лучше. А в мае было много жёлтых дней и даже встречались зелёные. Юзу перелистнул на июнь — ему не терпелось увидеть, каким цветом она раскрасила день их встречи в Крикете, но последние клетки, к его огорчению, оставались белыми.

Он задумчиво на них смотрел, пытаясь переварить всё это, как вдруг услышал её голос с паническими нотками:

— Что ты делаешь?!

Она в два счёта очутилась перед ним и вырвала ежедневник у него из рук, а затем, прижав его к груди, попятилась.

— Как ты мог? Это личное! — Женя смотрела на него так, словно поверить не могла в такую низость. — Ты что… ты читал его?

Пойманный врасплох, Юзу поднялся на ноги, но совсем не знал, что ей сказать. _Почему она встала так рано? Как он этого не услышал? Почему был так неосторожен?_ Это было всем, о чём он мог думать. И молча её осмотрев, он пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что сейчас в ней не осталось ничего от той девушки, которая так к нему льнула вечером ранее. На ней был светлый шёлковый халатик «под кимоно», и она была босиком; волосы убраны в небрежный пучок. От её красоты и боли на этом прекрасном лице у него защемило сердце.

— Прости, — вымолвил он. — Я не нарочно. И всё равно там всё на русском… Я ничего бы не смог прочесть.

— Но ты хотел бы, да?! — её глаза зло сверкнули. — Хотел, но не срослось! И кстати, там не _всё_ на русском. Тебя никогда не учили, что трогать чужие вещи нехорошо?

А ведь это она ещё не знала о том, что он покопался в её лекарствах, подумал он. Юзу покраснел, наконец начиная осознавать, насколько это было неправильно. Он вёл себя, как хозяин, в её квартире. Он думал, что имеет право знать.

— Женя, мне жаль…

— Тебе жаль, только что ты попался! — заявила она, и он со стыдом признал, что она права. — Смотрю, там тоже покопался? — она кивнула на журнальный столик.

_Как она это поняла? Там же был полный бардак…_

Её взгляд тем временем скользил по его поверхности, цепляясь за разные предметы.

— Всё выяснил?! — спросила она срывающимся голосом, и в следующую секунду, чего он никак не предвидел, у неё из глаз полились слёзы. Юзу сделал шаг в её сторону, но она снова попятилась, и в него полетел ежедневник, который он благополучно поймал и аккуратно положил на стол. — Как ты мог? — не прекращала Женя. — Неужели ты думал, что если я пустила тебя в свою постель, то пущу и в свою душу? Прошу, не обманывайся, это был просто секс!

— Это неправда, — вырвалось у него. Кого она пыталась убедить в этом?.. Это не был _просто секс,_ они оба знали это.

— Нет, правда. Самая настоящая правда! Ты получил доступ к моему телу, но не к моей жизни, не надо путать. Пожалуйста, уходи! Я не могу тебя сейчас видеть.

— Женя, перестань. Давай спокойно поговорим, — вытянув перед собой руки, он осторожно приблизился к ней. — Мне жаль, ладно? Прости мне моё любопытство. Это было неуважительно. Знаю, что бы я ни сказал, всё прозвучит как глупое оправдание. Но буду честен: я и правда хотел узнать о твоей жизни.

— Я не хочу с тобой говорить, — заливаясь слезами, сказала она. Дальше отступать было некуда, и она упёрлась спиной в стену. — Я хочу побыть одна. Прошу, уходи!

— И что ты будешь делать, когда я уйду? — насторожился он, остановившись в шаге от неё. Мозг вдруг подсунул ему её шрамы, и он подумал: что, если она ещё занимается этим? Как он мог оставить её одну?

— Что буду делать?.. — она нахмурилась и попыталась осушить своё лицо руками.

— Да. Что ты будешь делать?

Кажется, вышло слишком грозно. Женя испуганно на него посмотрела и обняла себя, но, найдя в себе твёрдость, ответила:

— А тебе какая разница, что я буду делать? Оплакивать своё право иметь секреты — такой ответ тебя устроит? Убивать себя не собираюсь, не волнуйся. Или что ты там обо мне думаешь?

— Женя!

— Умоляю: уходи, — зажмурилась она. — Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы, когда я открыла глаза, тебя здесь уже не было.

— Хорошо… я уйду, — согласился Юзу и, не сводя глаз с её подрагивающих век, продолжил: — Но сначала хочу сказать тебе кое-что. Ты сама попросила не забывать тебя. Помнишь, как ты сказала в тот день? «Только не забывай меня, ладно?» Так вот, я не забыл. Я здесь только из-за тебя. — Он выдержал паузу. — И я буду бороться.

Закрыв за собой входную дверь, он, конечно, уже не видел, как у неё по щекам вновь покатились слёзы и она, хватая ртом воздух, спрятала лицо в ладонях. Потому что она его тоже совсем не забыла. Но она понятия не имела, как с этим быть, ведь теперь она опасалась за своё сердце и не могла допустить, чтобы оно вновь оказалось разбитым.


	41. Время открытий

_Июнь 2022, Торонто_

Эти сутки после ночи с ней стали для Юзу одними из самых тяжёлых за последний месяц — примерно столько прошло с тех пор, как он стал чувствовать себя значительно лучше. Уверенный в том, что пошёл на поправку, а затем и вовсе окрылённый тем, что вернулась Женя, теперь он чувствовал себя так, словно его спустили на землю — а может быть, даже столкнули, и, полетев вниз, он больно расшибся об её твердь. Теперь он лежал в постели весь день и невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок, и состояние было опять такое, будто сверху его придавили огромным камнем. Как же он ненавидел это! Думал, что это в прошлом, что он справился, перелистнул эту страницу… но нет, всё в одночасье вернулось. Словно ничего никогда не менялось, не было никакого прогресса, возвращения к жизни и прояснения на пасмурном небосводе его души.

А ведь Мэй-сан его предупреждала, а он не верил. Думал почему-то, с ним такого не будет. Но всё случилось именно так, как она ему говорила, и, раздавленный тем, что узнал о Жене, он смог сам убедиться в том, что его ремиссия пока не была полной. И как, спрашивается, он собирался за неё бороться, как собирался её спасать, если у него у самого внутри был такой мрак? Ему нужно было срочно брать себя в руки, а камень, лежащий на нём, было не сдвинуть. Юзу был просто в отчаянии.

Он ушёл от неё с тяжестью на душе и, лишь выйдя за дверь, когда пути назад уже не было, пожалел, что оставил её одну. Его терзали сомнения: с одной стороны, сделал так, как она просила, а с другой… её слёзы и нервное состояние откровенно пугали, особенно после его открытий. Он ехал домой, и руки подрагивали на руле. По венам текло что-то холодное, ядовитое — будто не кровь вовсе. Воображение издевалось над ним, подбрасывая картинки её печального прошлого (а может быть, и настоящего). А затем, уже дома, он зачем-то зашёл в интернет и стал читать о самоповреждении и в итоге, спустя два часа, обнаружил себя на каких-то форумах, где люди обсуждали, как, в каких местах и как часто они себя режут, чем дезинфицируют порезы, как быстро затягиваются раны, и так далее, и тому подобное. Его сердце просто разрывалось, когда он представлял, что она всё это делала. Господи, зачем он только это увидел? — спрашивал себя он. Но этот вопрос был созвучен с другим, который задал ему Гислен: «Зачем она тебе такая нужна?», и, вспоминая, как его вообще-то рассердили эти слова, Юзу себя одёргивал и отвечал себе так же, как и тогда: она мне нужна любой, я хочу её обратно, что бы с ней ни было, потому что я люблю её.

Но как же так? — всё думал он, пытаясь понять, что с ней случилось. И главное — да, главное! — почему никто не сказал ему?! Почему ни одной живой душе не пришло в голову поставить его в известность? Неужели он был настолько плох? Да если бы он только знал… Он бросил бы всё и приехал, чтобы только быть рядом… Но тут внутренний голос нашёптывал ему кое-какие противоречия: «А ты не забыл, где и в каком состоянии был в это время сам? И с чего ты вообще взял, что она приняла бы твою помощь? Ты случайно не запамятовал, что она от тебя скрывалась?» И чем дольше он думал обо всём этом, тем хуже ему становилось, пока каким-то чудом он не вспомнил о том, что ему говорила Мэй-сан — прислушиваться к себе, сигналам своего тела. А сейчас его тело явно посылало ему сигнал, что если он не прекратит так терзаться, то завтра не сможет встать и вот тогда-то уж точно ничем ей не поможет. И Юзу дал себе время прийти в себя, всё хорошо обдумать, поговорить с Мэй-сан и только тогда продолжать бороться.

Их сеанс был назначен на следующее утро, и он тотчас вывалил на своего терапевта новости, похоже весьма удивив её тем, что провёл ночь у Жени (он не вдавался в подробности, однако она и сама догадалась, что они переспали). Юзу рассказал ей обо всех тревожных знаках, которые нашёл в её квартире, обо всём, что его волновало, в том числе и о шрамах.

— Как вы думаете, зачем она это сделала? — спросил он, так как всё, что он прочёл онлайн, было не очень-то ему понятно. — Она хотела убить себя?

— Я не знаю, Юзуру. Если вы хотите узнать, вам придётся самому спросить её об этом. Могу только сказать исходя из своего профессионального опыта… что люди, как правило, вредят себе _не потому,_ что пытаются себя убить.

— Не потому? — переспросил Юзу. — Ну да, вообще-то я об этом думал. Порезами в таком месте вряд ли себя убьёшь… Хотя, если б случилось, скажем, заражение… — он помрачнел, снова почувствовав, как скрутило живот. Ему было физически плохо от всех этих мыслей.

— Место может быть каким угодно, — прервала его Мэй-сан. — И это не обязательно будут порезы. Причинять себе вред можно разными способами. Да, это тревожный сигнал. Но что я вам хочу сказать, так это то, что большинство людей, которые занимаются селфхармом, никогда не задумывались о самоубийстве. Кто-то пытается себя наказать, кто-то просто хочет хоть что-то почувствовать. Но это всё в общем, конечно. Я предлагаю не строить догадки о вашей любимой девушке, тем более что я с ней не знакома и мы с вами даже не знаем, от чего она лечится или лечилась в клинике. Хотя, если вам станет легче от этого: то, что она лечится, это хорошо. Сейчас есть разные эффективные направления терапии. Но чтобы всё прояснить, вам всё-таки придётся…

— Поговорить с ней самому, — закончил за неё Юзу.

— Верно, — мягко улыбнулась Мэй-сан. — Вы и сами всё знаете.

— Но как я заставлю её говорить? Она уже ясно дала понять несколько раз, что не хочет этого. А теперь, когда я сам влез… и так глупо попался… она наверняка держит на меня обиду. Я боюсь, что теперь ей точно не хочется иметь со мной дела.

— _Заставлять_ , конечно, не нужно. Так вы ничего не добьётесь. Необходимо быть очень, очень осторожным. И терпеливым. Если она захочет, то сама вам всё расскажет. Но нет означает нет. Ваша задача — показать, что вам не всё равно и что вы будете рядом, если понадобится.

— Боюсь, что она никогда не захочет. Она была так расстроена… и зла, что я… ну, что я что-то узнал…

— Дайте ей время. Вы ведь и сами не любите распространяться о своей депрессии. Наверняка вам тоже было бы неприятно, если бы она вот так про это разузнала?

Юзу думал об этом. Но он даже не мог себе это вообразить: чтобы Женя копалась у него дома — это просто не укладывалось в голове. Впрочем… наверняка и у неё не укладывалось. Потому-то её это так рассердило. Должно быть, она не могла и помыслить, что, пустив его к себе в дом, дала такой шанс себя рассекретить. Но в этом-то они и отличались. Он не собирался что-то утаивать от неё. Ей, в отличие от всех остальных, он готов был поведать всё. Но здесь было одно но…

— Я хочу быть с ней честным, Мэй-сан, — ответил Юзу, — рассказать ей о том, как сам провёл эти месяцы. Но я не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время…

Его так и подмывало спросить прямо: «Мне сказать ей или нет?» Но он уже знал, что Мэй-сан на такие вопросы не отвечает. Он так и слышал, как она говорит что-то вроде: «Я не могу принять за вас решение, Юзуру. Моя роль заключается не в этом».

— Я не знаю, как быть, — признался он. — Как быть честным, но не навредить? Я только не хочу, чтобы она переживала из-за меня, как я из-за неё. Хотя, может, я зря беспокоюсь на этот счёт, зря сужу по себе… Может быть, ей вообще всё равно.

— Но вы чувствуете, что не всё равно, — заметила Мэй-сан и чуть помолчала, обдумывая его слова. — Вы увидите, — наконец сказала она. — Подходящее время настанет. Если вы будете говорить с ней, слушать её, вы поймёте, когда это случится. Вы чуткий, у вас развитая эмпатия. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы всё сделаете правильно.

Юзу даже слегка опешил, не ожидав такого в свой адрес. Ему показалось или это была своего рода похвала? Как правило, его хвалили за спортивные заслуги, но не за человеческие качества, которые меркли на их фоне. От мысли, что кто-то верит в него, на душе немного отлегло, потеплело.

— Только позвольте я кое-что замечу, — сказала терапевт. — Я вижу, вы одержимы идеей, что Женя нуждается в вашем спасении. — Она выдержала паузу. — Вам не приходило в голову, что это может быть ей не нужно? Что, возможно, она и сама способна себя спасти?

Над этим её вопросом он думал весь день, после того как они закончили. Отчего-то он действительно был уверен, что во что бы то ни стало должен помочь Жене. И когда он увидел, как она живёт, эта уверенность только окрепла. Но тут он вспомнил, что ей вообще-то всегда было непросто принять чью-то помощь и она пыталась справляться со всем сама. Терпеть не могла выглядеть слабой, не выносила чужую жалость. Правда, он не помнил, говорил ли об этом Мэй-сан. Он так много ей рассказывал про Женю, что всего уже было и не упомнить. Но как бы там ни было, она попала в точку, напомнила ему о кое-чём очень важном: его стремление её спасать Женя бы не оценила. Ему нужно было пересмотреть свои взгляды.

***

Они увиделись только ближе к концу недели, потому что двумя днями позже после того утра, заявившись в Крикет, Юзу узнал, что она на семинаре в другом клубе города. Поначалу это его расстроило: он был полон решимости найти её, извиниться и предложить встретиться, не говоря уже о том, что ужасно по ней скучал и необходимость увидеть её росла с каждым часом, превращаясь в какую-то манию. Но позже он подумал, что, возможно, оно и к лучшему. За это время он успел немного прийти в себя, разобраться в своих мыслях, но также остыть, а в таком состоянии было менее вероятно, что он наделает глупостей.

В её отсутствие ему дали помочь с младшей группой, и он нашёл это занятие удивительно успокаивающим и одновременно придающим силы. Хотя сначала малышня немного его побаивалась, ему удалось быстро найти с ними общий язык. Их умные глаза, внимающие каждому его слову, заливистый смех и желание учиться, которого он почему-то не ожидал, заряжали Юзу энергией. И проведя с ними пару занятий, он в полной мере осознал, почему это нравится Жене.

Она появилась в клубе только в четверг, когда трёхдневный семинар был окончен. На улице стояла жара под тридцать градусов, и, когда Юзу увидел её в коридоре, на ней было короткое чёрное платье без рукавов и вьетнамки. Она шла, пытаясь на ходу убрать волосы в пучок, и уже было собиралась зайти в раздевалку, как заметила его и на секунду остановилась; её руки рассеянно опустились и волосы рассыпались по спине. Ему показалось, она покраснела. А затем она юркнула внутрь, прежде чем он бы успел приблизиться к ней.

Позже они вместе были на льду. Женя работала над программой со своей юниоркой, а он вертелся рядом, вроде как помогая остальной группе. В отличие от детей, юниоры его, похоже, стеснялись, а некоторые прямо-таки робели рядом, отчего он чувствовал себя весьма некомфортно. Больше ему нравилось исподтишка наблюдать за Женей, которая в работе была просто великолепна. Её глаза горели, и то, насколько она была погружена в процесс, свидетельствовало о том, что она на своём месте. Видя, что она и правда наслаждается своим делом, он то и дело пытался оказаться к ней поближе, чтобы услышать её комментарии.

— Миа! Ну вот зачем ты сейчас опять это сделала? Эту… эту ерунду руками. Пойми, в программе не должно быть бессмысленных движений. Ещё раз!

И маленькая смуглая брюнетка послушно кивала и отправлялась переделывать, пока её хореограф не останется довольна. Бывали у них и споры, заканчивающиеся компромиссом. А случалось, девчушка совсем не понимала, чего от неё хотят, и Жене приходилось показывать несколько раз одни и те же движения. Она была, как всегда, терпелива и сфокусирована — он вдохновлялся, следя за её работой. И когда их занятие кончилось, даже испытал лёгкое разочарование.

Но, к счастью, она осталась и дальше, и в какой-то момент он заметил, что на катке не осталось ни одного тренера — только она и он (но по привычке Юзу не считал их таковыми) и целая группа подростков. Как назло, именно в эту минуту один из них распсиховался от череды падений. Конечно же, Женя была первой, кто бросился ему на помощь, немного опередив его самого.

— Ну, а ты как хотел? — услышал Юзу, подъехав следом на безопасное расстояние. — Думал, пару раз упадёшь и всё начнёт получаться?

— Ни фига никогда не получится, — пробурчал рыжеватый парень. Крепко сложенный, он уже был повыше неё, но лицо ещё было детским. Сколько же ему лет? Должно быть, пятнадцать, подумал Юзу. Ему не нравилось, как он ведёт себя с ней. — Задолбался уже валяться!

— Что-то ты, Макс, быстро сдался, — заметила Женя.

— Да достало! — повысил голос подросток. — Думаешь, это так просто?

— Конечно, я так не думаю. Хватит злиться. Давай я лучше тебе помогу. Попробуем ещё раз, а? Кажется, я знаю, в чём твоя проблема.

— Ну нет. Иди сама и пробуй, — фыркнул рыжий. — Как ты можешь мне помочь с прыжком, который сама никогда не прыгала?!

— Всё нормально? — Юзу подъехал к ней ровно тогда, когда парень, надувшись, угнал в противоположную часть катка.

Женя удивлённо к нему обернулась и вновь чуть покраснела.

— Да… — вздохнула она и озадаченно на него посмотрела, словно решая, как ей следует вести себя с ним. — Хотя… Вообще-то, нет. С некоторыми бывает непросто.

— Например, с этим маленьким панком?

Она сдержанно улыбнулась. Он не мог понять, злится она на него или нет. Казалось, от эмоций, захвативших её тем утром, не осталось и следа — она скорее выглядела смущённой. Вместе с тем он не мог не заметить, что того напряжения, что явно ощущалось между ними при прошлых встречах, как будто бы больше и нет. В это было сложно поверить.

— Я ещё не научилась, что отвечать на эти упрёки, — вдруг призналась она. «Мы что, делаем вид, что между нами ничего не было?» — задался вопросом Юзу. — Меня, к примеру, как большинство фигуристов, никогда не тренировал человек, который сам бы показывал, как прыгать. Ни мои бывшие тренеры, ни Брайан, конечно… — она снова чуть улыбнулась. — Господи, это так странно! Представляешь, если бы мы ждали, что он сейчас сам начнёт крутить четверные? — Женя покачала головой, показывая, как абсурдна эта идея. — По-моему, все понимали, что для того, чтобы обучить прыжку, не обязательно самому уметь его делать. Но некоторые… В общем, оказывается, есть и такие, кому хочется тебя этим поддеть. И я ещё не придумала, как с этим бороться.

— О… Хочешь, я ему всё разъясню? — предложил Юзу.

— Что разъяснишь?

«Как с тобой разговаривать», — чуть было не ответил он. В этот момент ему уж очень хотелось поставить её обидчика на место, даже несмотря на то что она не выглядела обиженной.

— Юзу?.. — она встала прямо перед ним и обеспокоенно на него смотрела.

«Это всего лишь раздосадованный подросток, — вынужден был напомнить себе он. — Ему просто нужно помочь. Ты и сам таким был».

— Извини, — сказал Юзу. — Я… Я помогу ему. — И, оставив её одну, нагнал парня. — Привет. Я слышал, тебе нужна помощь?

— П-привет, — обомлел тот. — Да не, всё это… в п-порядке.

— Не-не, — подражая ему, ответил Юзу. — Совсем не в порядке. Давай-ка я помогу тебе, — и положив ему на плечо руку, дал понять, что возражения не принимаются.

***

После полудня Юзу и Женя вышли вместе прогуляться и оказались на лужайке на территории Крикета. Инициатором этого разговора была она — сама подошла к нему после занятий и заявила, что хочет поговорить, что явилось для него полной неожиданностью. Всё это было очень странно, учитывая, как они расстались тем утром. Но, естественно, Юзу с готовностью принял её приглашение, и теперь они сидели на траве под всё ещё высоким и жарким июньским солнцем, постелив под низ свои куртки.

— Спасибо, что помог Максу… — первой заговорила Женя, возвращаясь к эпизоду на льду ранее. — Кажется, он был доволен. Хотя сначала, было видно, так испугался.

— Ага. У него было такое лицо, — Юзу вытаращился, чем вызвал её улыбку.

— Ещё бы… Ты же понимаешь, они здесь все равняются на тебя. Даже самые маленькие. «Хочу быть, как Юзуру Ханю», и точка.

— О… Правда?

— А то ты не догадывался, — усмехнулась она. Но тут будто о чём-то вспомнила, и уголки её губ опустились. — Но я хотела поговорить не об этом…

— Я понимаю. Я тоже хотел поговорить. Точнее, хотел извиниться перед тобой.

— Я тоже.

— За что? — удивился Юзу. В его представлении ей извиняться уж точно было не за что.

Но у Жени были свои мысли на этот счёт. В то утро, когда он ушёл, она порыдала ещё с полчаса, а потом, почувствовав странное успокоение, взяла себя в руки и стала прибираться в квартире. Первым делом разобралась на журнальном столике, а после на неё прямо что-то нашло, и она начала разбирать коробки, стоящие в коридоре, что затянулось до самого вечера. Это неплохо отвлекало от негативных мыслей. А наведя небольшой порядок дома, она с удивлением отметила, что в её голове всё тоже слегка улеглось и встало на своё место. К примеру, она пересмотрела своё отношение к тому, что он сунул свой нос в её личное дело, и пришла к выводу, что, возможно, так даже лучше. Всё равно бы он, скорее всего, начал со временем догадываться, а так ей даже не пришлось шокировать его самой. Правда, было очень стыдно за свою реакцию. «Снова психанула, — злилась на себя она. — Когда же ты научишься держать свои эмоции под контролем? Что он о тебе теперь думает?» Но тут же напоминала себе, что нужно быть с собой терпеливой — такой же, как была со своими учениками, — а Юзу ещё можно всё объяснить. Ей претила мысль, что у него сложилось ложное представление… Она не могла допустить, чтобы он считал её сумасшедшей. Но почему ей было это так важно — ответа на этот вопрос у неё не было.

— За то, что так неадекватно отреагировала, — пожала она плечами. — Ты, наверно, решил, что я псих какой-то…

— Что?.. — вот теперь он уставился на неё, совсем ничего не понимая. Что было на уме у этой девушки? Наверное, это навсегда останется для него загадкой. — О чём ты, Женя? Если кто и должен извиняться, то это я — за своё чрезмерное любопытство.

— Проехали, — неожиданно резко сказала она. — Всё нормально, серьёзно. Я слишком остро отреагировала. У меня такое бывает. Но раз уж ты сам кое-что разузнал, я подумала, наверно, будет лучше, если я проясню всё немного. А то ты мог не так всё понять…

— Может быть… — пробормотал Юзу, изучая её лицо. Она была такой собранной, решительной… словно перед этим репетировала у зеркала. И тут где-то на краю его сознания забрезжила ещё не до конца сформировавшаяся мысль… скорее догадка — о том, что она делает. Но он не успел за неё ухватиться, так как Женя снова заговорила:

— В общем… Как ты понял, я лечилась в клинике какое-то время. Мне было плохо, но сейчас всё действительно лучше. Сейчас… всё нормально, ясно?

«Нет, — подумал Юзу, — не ясно».

— Что с тобой было? — осторожно спросил он.

Она вздохнула, но ответила не сразу, видимо собираясь с силами. Он заметил, как её тонкие пальцы теребят подол платья на бёдрах (занервничала?..).

— Я не могла спать, и мне постоянно было очень тревожно, у меня часто были ночные панические атаки, — наконец сказала она, выдав всё на одном дыхании. — Но сейчас всё в порядке. — Снова она сделала на этом акцент. Казалось, что она очень хотела убедить его в этом. Да, похоже это и было её целью, догадался он. — То есть… бывает иногда, но я принимаю лекарства, и мне правда лучше. Намного лучше.

— Давно это всё началось? — уточнил Юзу.

— Да, — кивнула она, — давно. Ещё зимой. Но так как я ничего не предпринимала — пыталась справиться сама, — то со временем стало хуже. И вот, в марте, получается, понадобилось лечение. И то — это Брайан устроил. Сама бы я и не подумала, наверно. Бог знает, что бы сейчас со мной было, если б не он.

От этих слов Юзу внезапно стало холодно, несмотря на палящее солнце; по коже пробежала стайка мурашек. Женя, кажется почувствовав, что вышло слишком откровенно, смутилась и уставилась на свои колени. Возможно, это было и неплохо: он был не уверен, что так же стойко выдержит ещё какие-нибудь признания. Он думал, что готов к ним, но только сейчас понял, что будет, наверное, лучше принимать их порционно.

— Ты только не думай, что там было как-то ужасно, — добавила вдруг она. — В клинике хорошо было. Там все были такие заботливые… Ну, и стоила она, конечно, прилично — было бы странно, если б за такие деньги плохо с тобой обращались. В общем, мне честно нравилось там. Я там стала спать — сначала почти всё время спала. Там и еда была хорошая… Да, я же с Коди там познакомилась!

— Правда? — насторожился Юзу.

— Да. Она там практику проходит — вела арт-терапию в группе, — как ни в чём не бывало сказала Женя. — Мне очень нравилось. Она… здорово вела. У неё, как бы это сказать, призвание.

— Что?..

— Ну, то есть получается хорошо. Думаю, она станет отличным специалистом.

— Погоди. Коди… Вот эта Коди… была твоим и терапевтом? — поражённо выдавил Юзу. — Но ты же сказала, что… что у вас что-то было.

— Она не была лично моим терапевтом. Коди вела группу, — спокойно объяснила Женя, и по тому, как она говорит об этом, он сразу понял, что она и вправду не сознаёт, что в этом плохого. — И, конечно, у нас ничего не было, пока я была в клинике. Мы просто общались… А сблизились после.

— Но… Это же неважно — после или не после. Разве это не нарушает врачебную этику?..

— При чём тут это? — Женя нахмурилась. — Она была рядом, когда я нуждалась в ком-то. Всё остальное не имеет значения.

«Но она же поступила непрофессионально! — его так и тянуло сказать это. — Говоришь, хороший специалист? Да ей никогда им не быть, пока она так поступает со своими пациентами!» Но он видел, что Женя слегка ощетинилась и, судя по всему, была готова, если придётся, защищать свою подружку, так что ему пришлось подавить своё негодование, хотя оно так и плескалось внутри. Впрочем, не только оно — чувства его были смешанные: были среди них и отголоски ревности, и злость, но в то же время какая-то странная радость от того, что Коди оказалась неидеальной. Да, теперь у него был против неё козырь. Может быть, Женя и не понимала, что это было неправильно, но уж сама Коди, даже будучи практиканткой, точно была в курсе такого понятия, как профессиональная этика, и должна была знать, как это важно, особенно в таком тонком деле, как психотерапия. При мысли о том, что один его звонок в эту клинику, название которой было ему известно, — и комиссия по этике ею займётся, Юзу испытывал необъяснимое удовлетворение. Пожалуй, пора ему было признать, что больше он не потерпит никаких Коди и, если будет необходимо, ещё с ней повоюет. Он не допустит, чтобы _его Женя_ вновь оказалась в чужих руках.

Но сейчас было лучше сменить эту тему. Хотя его всерьёз волновало, виделась ли она с Коди после их ночи и, если да, то что между ними было, было лучше пока не касаться этого. Она не должна была знать, как он ревнует. Пусть думает, ему всё равно, решил он.

— А твоя мама? — вспомнил Юзу. — Она приезжала к тебе? Или ты к ней?

— Нет. Ни то, ни другое. Мы с ней вообще-то не очень сейчас общаемся, — сказала Женя.

— Правда? Я со своей тоже…

— Она даже не знает, что я была в клинике. Думает, просто лечилась от бессонницы.

— Но почему? — удивился Юзу. Ему всегда казалось, у неё достаточно тёплые отношения с матерью. Семейные, что ли… в отличие от тех, что были у них с Юми. — Вы поссорились?

— Даже не знаю. Просто всё как-то разладилось… — заметно погрустнев, пробормотала Женя.

— Но с чего-то же должно было это начаться?

Женя задумалась. Она об этом почти забыла — о том, что их с мамой первая ссора произошла как раз из-за Юзу. И она вернулась мысленно в тот ужасный декабрьский день, когда мама случайно проговорилась, что он приходил, а она его не впустила. Женя непроизвольно зажмурилась, вспомнив, какую истерику закатила — плакала много часов кряду, а ещё кричала, как полная сумасшедшая, обвиняя маму во всех своих бедах. Потом они, конечно, помирились, но именно после этого всё уже было не так, как раньше. Женя затаила на неё серьёзную обиду… Долго ещё винила, припоминала, что если бы не она, то, может, всё было бы по-другому… Давно же она об этом не вспоминала! Звонила послушно им с бабушкой еженедельно, правда говорила больше с последней; всё обещала прилететь, однако сначала хотела немного встать на ноги… И вот, по иронии судьбы, именно Юзу заставил её вернуться к этим воспоминаниям.

— Да, мы поссорились, — признала она и мрачновато усмехнулась. — Если хочешь знать, то я на неё обиделась, когда узнала, что она тебя выгнала. Ну… _тогда._

— Что? — снова вымолвил Юзу. — Вы не общаетесь… из-за этого?

— Нет, с этого просто всё началось — ты же об этом спросил. И мы общаемся. Просто не близко. Созваниваемся и всё такое.

— А она не хотела к тебе приехать? — У него просто в голове не укладывалось, что Жанна, та Жанна, которая не дала ему войти, сказав, что не позволит уничтожить своё дитя, могла вот так бросить её одну… даже если они поссорились.

— Хотела, конечно. Но у неё документы кончились, да и я сама просила не приезжать. Не могла… чтобы она меня такой увидела. К тому же она нужна была бабушке — та болела.

— А сейчас? — Юзу забеспокоился, вспоминая с виду милую, но ворчливую старушку, которая отнеслась к нему с неожиданной добротой, а внучку, как он понял, любила и вовсе больше всего на свете. В его памяти всплыло, как втайне от Жени, пока та спала, она достала откуда-то утром её медали с Олимпиады и показывала ему. Теперь казалось, это происходило в какой-то другой жизни.

— Сейчас поправилась, — сказала Женя. — Слава богу.

— Значит, ты не была дома всё это время…

— Нет, не была, — подтвердила она.

— И не хочешь?

— Хочу. И думаю, полечу летом. А что, ты хочешь, чтобы я уехала?

— Нет конечно…

Ему совсем этого не хотелось. Видеть её каждый день — _хотя бы_ видеть — вот, о чём он мечтал. Но он пока не мог в этом признаться.

— Ну, а ты? — Женя переключилась на него. — Был в Японии всё это время? О, погоди… Были же шоу! Ну конечно… Ты должен был участвовать, верно?

«Она ничего не знает», — моментально понял он. Не следила за ним, не в курсе. Что ж, может, так было и лучше.

— Был на одном, — сухо ответил Юзу. Пока не хотелось вдаваться в подробности — ведь тогда пришлось бы рассказывать _всё_ , а он сомневался, что сейчас для этого подходящее время.

— Я немного выпала из мира ФК, — объяснила Женя. — После Олимпиады ничего не смотрела, не читала.

— Ты смотрела Олимпиаду? — не успев подумать, спросил он. И сразу пожалел об этом. Это была больная тема, запретная… по крайней мере, таковой ему казалась. Он совсем не знал, стоило ли им её вот так касаться. С другой стороны… когда-нибудь это бы точно случилось, а тут она сама, выходит, её затронула.

— Ну да, в прямом эфире, всё, как положено, — ответила Женя и даже попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло неважно: её уже вовсю атаковали воспоминания о том, что было после. — Я тебя вообще-то поздравила. Если бы ты меня не заблокировал в нашем чате, то знал бы.

Юзу аж вздрогнул и уставился на неё, уже совсем ничего не понимая (в том числе почему на душе стало так тревожно).

— Я не блокировал тебя! — серьёзно сказал он. — О чём ты говоришь? Это ты меня заблокировала.

— Когда? Перед новым годом? — Женя усмехнулась. — Ну, может, _тогда_ я правда сделала это… Но потом разблокировала. Я писала тебе! — разгорячилась она. — Писала, но до тебя ничего не доходило!

— Когда это было? — у него внутри всё похолодело. — Когда ты писала? Я не получал от тебя ничего.

— Неважно… Конечно, ты не получал. Ты же добавил меня в чёрный список, — фыркнула она.

— Женя, я не добавлял тебя в чёрный список, — повторил Юзу. — Господи, я даже не знаю, как это делается! Не добавлял, понимаешь? Дай мне свой телефон. Покажи, где это написано. Где написано, что я тебя заблокировал?!

— Там этого не пишут, — бросила она и достала мобильный из кармана джинсовки, на которой сидела. — Но очевидно, что, если твои сообщения не доходят, значит, тебя… — она не договорила, уставившись на экран.

— Что? — Юзу нетерпеливо придвинулся ближе. То, в чём она его обвиняла, было немыслимо. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы доказать ей обратное.

— Я удалила приложение, — вздохнула Женя и отбросила телефон в сторону. — Совсем забыла.

— Скачай снова, — настаивал он.

— У меня нет мобильного интернета.

— Как это?

— Я не пользуюсь интернетом.

— Вообще? — Этот день был просто полон каких-то сюрпризов. — Но… как это? Почему?

— Ну да, вообще — уже где-то три месяца. Мне так спокойнее, — объяснила она. — Сначала от соцсетей отказалась, а потом от интернета в целом. Он на меня плохо влияет. У меня даже дома его нет… А твой телефон что?

— Оставил внутри, — сказал Юзу. — Но если хочешь, могу сходить.

— Не надо.

— Женя, я не блокировал тебя! Не добавлял ни в какие списки.

— Ладно, — пожала она плечами, словно ей было всё равно. Юзу с горечью отметил, что она ему не верит. — Видимо, кто-то другой это сделал. Неважно уже. Какая теперь разница…

Она вдруг поникла; от её запала не осталось ни следа.

«Большая! Большая разница!» — хотелось сказать ему, но он только молча смотрел на неё. Она отвела глаза в сторону, и её лицо, подставленное солнцу, было как никогда прекрасно, даже несмотря на тень грусти, что упала на него после их пререканий. Лёгкий ветерок развевал её распущенные длинные волосы, откинутые назад. И ему вдруг захотелось запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти: эту зелёную лужайку, небо без единого облачка, и её — в этом облегающем коротком платье, волнующем его воображение. Даже воцарившееся молчание не было сейчас тягостным — и он подумал, что, даже если у них ничего не получится, он хочет это запомнить.

Но мгновение ушло, когда Женя встала, и подобрав телефон и куртку, сказала:

— Слушай… мне пора.

— Я провожу, — Юзу поднялся тоже и, так как она не возражала, пошёл вместе с ней. — Ты не на машине? — спросил он, когда они прошли мимо входа на подземный паркинг.

— Припарковалась снаружи, — пояснила она. — Так опаздывала сегодня. Сейчас я, чувствую, пожалею об этом.

Они приблизились к её серебряному «шевроле», и она открыла дверцу, чтобы проветрить салон. Только сейчас осознав, что скоро она уедет, а он так и не сделал того, что хотел, Юзу предложил:

— Может быть, как-нибудь встретимся?

— Думаю, мы встретимся послезавтра, — ответила она. — У меня будет занятие с младшей группой. Если ты, конечно, здесь будешь.

— Буду. Но я имел в виду другое. Давай поужинаем вместе.

— О-о… — Женя смутилась. — Юзу… Если честно, я не уверена, что нам с тобой стоит вместе… ужинать.

— Можно пообедать. Или позавтракать, — сказал он. Но последнее предложение только усилило румянец на её щеках.

Она собиралась что-то ответить, но тут им посигналила машина, которой они загораживали проезд, и им пришлось сдвинуться в сторону и одновременно сблизиться друг с другом.

— Я подумаю, ладно? — наконец сказала Женя, провожая сияющий чёрный автомобиль взглядом. — Классная машина, да?..

— «Тойота»? Ага. Ещё и этого года выпуска.

— Жаль, что у тебя не срослось с ними, — заметила Женя. — Интересно, они бы тебе подарили машину?

Юзу удивлённо на неё посмотрел:

— А откуда ты об этом знаешь?

— О чём?

— Ну, что контракт прогорел. Разве я тебе говорил?

— Твоя мама вроде сказала, — рассеянно ответила Женя. — Или Наоми. Я уже даже не помню.

— Мама или Наоми? — Юзу нахмурился. — Но когда?

— Что? — переспросила Женя, заметно стушевавшись (лицо у неё в этот момент было точно такое, будто она поняла, что ляпнула то, чего не следовало). И он был вполне уверен, она прекрасно его расслышала. — Слушай, мне правда надо ехать, — сказала она, а затем в явной спешке села в машину и завелась. — Увидимся в субботу, ладно?

— Ладно, — пробормотал Юзу, закрыл для неё дверцу и проследил, как она аккуратно выехала на дорогу. Спустя минуту её машина скрылась из виду, а он всё стоял на одном месте и думал, откуда она узнала про тот чёртов контракт.

***

Женя в свою очередь постаралась выкинуть из головы то, как глупо проговорилась, и, понадеявшись, что он об этом забудет, больше не возвращалась к неловкому эпизоду. Однако её волновало другое, и вот, следующим же вечером она не выдержала и отправилась в кофейню рядом с домом, где обычно ловила вай-фай, чтобы поговорить по видеосвязи с родными. Но в этот раз она преследовала совсем другую цель, ради которой специально прихватила с собой планшет, где у неё всё ещё оставался их с Юзу чат. Лезть в него не очень-то хотелось, но сделать это было необходимо, дабы развеять сомнения в собственной адекватности; кроме того, пусть запоздало, но ей пришло в голову, что от греха подальше свои жалкие сообщения лучше будет удалить с концами. И вот, взяв себе чашку латте, она села за столик в углу и, глубоко вздохнув, открыла приложение. Чат был на месте, со всеми её не дошедшими до Юзу сообщениями.

Но тут, стоило только включить интернет, как начало происходить нечто странное. Её планшет стал издавать тихие щелчки — звуки доставленных сообщений. Не веря своим глазам, Женя в ужасе смотрела на экран и наблюдала, как всё, что она писала ему зимой, постепенно отправляется Юзу.

Сердце подскочило в груди, и она в панике начала скроллить вверх, чтобы быстрее стереть сообщения, но мало того, что планшет подвис, так не прошло и полминуты, как рядом с именем Юзу появился пугающий статус «онлайн». Это могло означать только одно: он её разблокировал, и случилось это после их вчерашнего разговора.

— Боже мой, — прошептала она. — Какая же ты дура. Дура дурой! Просто форменная идиотка.


	42. Сердце в его руках

_Июнь 2022, Торонто_

_[19.02.22] Поздравляю. Надеюсь, это стоило всего._

Увидев это сообщение на экране своего мобильного, Юзу сначала ничего не понял. Затем зашёл в приложение и обнаружил, что на него свалилась ещё куча входящих, но что они все означали, было по-прежнему непонятно: о чём она писала, к чему всё это было? — он в упор смотрел на слова, но не мог осознать их смысл, словно они были вовсе не на английском. Но потом его глаза зацепились за даты: одну, другую, третью… и до него постепенно начало доходить.

С тех пор, как прошлым вечером он впервые за этот год зашёл в их старый чат и, покопавшись в настройках, понял, что она действительно в блоке, его одолевали разные мрачные мысли. Но самое главное — он был, конечно, уверен, что сам этого не делал, а значит, кто-то из его окружения без спроса влез в его телефон. Осознание этого заставляло его кровь кипеть. У него были некоторые соображения насчёт того, кто это мог быть; очень неприятные, болезненные соображения. Он бы ещё смог смириться, будь это кто-то из менеджеров, которые тоже бывали с ним в близком контакте (к примеру, Наоми), хотя ему и пришлось бы напрочь разорвать после этого отношения… Но он не знал, сможет ли — в случае их причастности — простить за это свою семью.

Осознав наконец, что это за сообщения, Юзу вернулся к своим последним, отправленным ещё перед Новым годом, и начал читать по порядку всё то, что она ему написала.

_[14.01.22] Привет, Юзу. Надеюсь, у тебя всё в порядке. Только хотела, чтобы ты узнал об этом от меня лично: я решила закончить. Я больше не буду тренироваться в ТКК. И вообще не буду тренироваться. Я завязываю с катанием._

_[14.01.22] Только прошу, не думай, что я сдалась. Я пыталась изо всех сил — даже когда уже было ясно, что шансов почти и нет. Просто у меня ничего больше не выходит, и я не знаю почему, и никто этого не знает. И в этом случае надеяться на чудо глупо. Как бы там ни было… желаю, чтобы у тебя всё получилось. Я буду болеть за тебя._

Он тяжело сглотнул, вернувшись в памяти к тому январскому дню, когда Брайан сделал страшное объявление, но, не дав себе погрузиться в мысли о нём, стал читать дальше.

_[15.01.22] Похоже, мои сообщения не дошли… Ты заблокировал меня?_

_[17.01.22] Ну, вот и прошёл месяц. Вроде совсем не много, но с другой стороны… ужасно много (ключевое слово: ужасно). Я решила отметить сегодня. У тебя такой «привилегии», конечно, нет. Зато у тебя скоро будут все привилегии мира… Я в это верю._

_[17.01.22] Знаю, что уже поздно, но я хотела извиниться за свою маму. Хотя я не в курсе того, что именно она тебе тогда наговорила, мне правда жаль, что так получилось. Она не должна была решать за меня. Но родители часто лезут не в своё дело, верно?.._

_[17.01.22] Всё-таки лучше поздно, чем никогда: прости, что и я в тот день сказала тебе такие слова. В день нашего с тобой расставания. Я имею в виду, про замужество… и про Японию тоже. Возможно, я сделала это нарочно. Хотела отвернуть тебя от себя. Но получается, я солгала. Конечно, я хотела провести с тобой жизнь, Юзу. И думаю, когда-нибудь я с радостью вернусь в Японию… когда всё немного уляжется и обо мне перестанут писать эти гадости (я понимаю, что в этом несправедливо винить всю страну). В общем, прости, если можешь. Мне жаль, что нарочно сделала тебе больно. Но так было нужно._

Что он сам делал в тот день? Вспоминал ли о том, что прошёл месяц? Юзу даже не помнил. С тех пор, как она закончила, он стал тренироваться с особой ожесточённостью, как за двоих, совершенно себя не жалея, и изматывал себя так, что не хватало сил уже ни на что, и даже его привычные вечерние раздумья перед сном с каждым днём становились короче из-за того, что он просто-напросто засыпал от усталости.

_[25.01.22] Не могу всё-таки понять, заблокировал ты меня или просто сюда не заходишь…_

_[30.01.22] Окей. Кажется, я правда в блоке. Может, оно и к лучшему. Не увидишь всего этого бреда._

_[31.01.22] Тебе бывает без меня плохо? Мне без тебя бывает. Иногда до такой степени, что вообще ничего больше в жизни не хочется. Я раньше не знала, что такое возможно. Не знала, что вся радость жизни может быть сосредоточена в одном человеке. Но всё приходит с опытом, так?_

_[04.02.22] Знаю, что я просто полная идиотка, но иногда я по-прежнему думаю, что в один прекрасный момент ты просто появишься из ниоткуда и прекратишь весь этот ужас. Учитывая, что я сама оборвала с тобой все контакты, насколько это тупо по десятибалльной шкале? Даю 11._

_[09.02.22] Уф… Надеюсь, что ты не читаешь японскую прессу. Я вот сегодня почитала на свою голову. Думала, они немного успокоились… Ничего подобного!_

_[09.02.22] Мне даже интересно, что они все будут делать, если меня не станет?.._

Дальше он стал читать очень быстро, пытаясь не сильно зацикливаться на тексте. Чувствовал, что если начнёт сейчас всё это анализировать, то застрянет не на один час, а то и глядишь, случится новый приступ самобичевания, а затем и апатии. В этот момент этого никак нельзя было допустить. У него и так было чувство, что он теряет зря время, что нужно бросить всё это и ехать к ней, но любопытство всё же перевешивало, и он позволил себе потратить на чтение ещё несколько минут.

_[12.02.22] На самом деле это довольно забавно — писать сюда и знать, что ты никогда не ответишь. Я нарисовала тебя сегодня (много рисую в последнее время, но тебя вот впервые…). Получилось неплохо._

_[14.02.22] А теперь серьёзно, Юзу. Я по-прежнему люблю тебя. И я не уверена, что это когда-то пройдёт. С Днём святого Валентина._

_[16.02.22] Так странно от мысли, что ты в Пекине. Столько раз представляла, как мы окажемся там вместе… А доехал один ты. Что же, не всегда всё бывает так, как нам хочется, это я давно уяснила._

_[16.02.22] Вспоминаю 2014-й. Маленькая девочка, которая с открытым ртом следила за тобой на экране и даже и не мечтала однажды заговорить с тобой… Не говоря уже о том, чтобы стать победителями на одном льду. И уж тем более — о том, чтобы бок о бок тренироваться… а потом завоевать твоё сердце. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так изменится за эти годы?_

_[16.02.22] Но всё же, одно остаётся прежним: я всё ещё самая большая твоя поклонница. Ты только посмотри на меня. Прошло восемь лет, и вот она я: снова перед телевизором, собираюсь смотреть твою третью (!!!) Олимпиаду. Ты доволен?_

_[17.02.22] Скоро короткая, верно? Не верю, что этот момент настал! Не представляю, что ты сейчас испытываешь. Могу только мысленно послать тебе все свои силы. Мне они всё равно не нужны._

_[17.02.22] И да… «делай, что должен»?.._

_[19.02.22] Поздравляю. Надеюсь, это стоило всего._

И с нетерпением дочитав, он вскочил на ноги, схватил ключи от машины и, на ходу печатая ей сообщение, открыл гараж.

***

Женя вышла из кофейни спустя час, который даже не помнила, как провела, — казалось, он просто стёрся из её жизни. Так и просидела неподвижно, уставившись на свой планшет, и совершенно забыла про принесённую ей чашку кофе. Экран погас спустя пару минут и перестал мозолить ей глаза, однако, прекрасно помня всё, что ему писала, она ещё долго гоняла в уме свои сообщения, которые он, вне всяких сомнений, теперь прочёл. По её прикидкам, на это у него ушло около десяти минут — ровно через это время экран загорелся вновь от его входящих. «Где ты?» — спрашивал он. Затем: «Мы можем увидеться?» И наконец: «Скажи мне место, и я приеду». Она ни разу не ответила — думала сначала, что, может, и стоило бы, но её руки словно приросли к столу, и она и вовсе не чувствовала контроля над своим телом. По всей видимости, выглядела она тоже странно, потому что спустя какое-то время к ней пару раз подошли и поинтересовались, всё ли с ней хорошо. Тогда Женя засобиралась, отпила холодного кофе и с полной неразберихой внутри вышла в летний прохладный вечер.

Едва завидев её, бредущую по тропинке к дому, Юзу вышел из машины и направился ей навстречу. На ней было короткое джинсовое платье, в котором она выглядела совсем девочкой, и босоножки на танкетке, визуально удлиняющие её и так модельные ноги. На плече у неё был рюкзак, а планшет — виновник всей этой ситуации — она прижимала к груди.

Однако Женя, идя прямо к нему, не замечала его в упор, полностью погрузившись в свои размышления. И вот, когда между ними осталось лишь несколько метров, она увидела его и они оба застыли, смотря друг на друга, а затем она боязливо спрятала планшет в рюкзак. Растерянность и опаска в её взгляде заставили его действовать, и, решительно к ней приблизившись, он крепко прижал её к себе.

Женя не сопротивлялась, а вскоре и сама обняла в ответ, и он почувствовал, как её руки цепляются за него, словно пытаются удержать. И от этого её отклика его сердце немного оттаяло.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — пробормотала она ему в шею, вдыхая его родной, свежий запах. — Ты ждал меня здесь? Долго?

— Ты сказала, что у тебя дома нет интернета… — ответил он.

Женя удивлённо подняла к нему глаза, наполненные слезами, но стоило ей моргнуть, как по её лицу покатились крупные капли. Юзу не выдержал и, взяв его в свои ладони, стал целовать, собирая их, пока не дошёл до её губ. Они оба замерли лишь на мгновение, но, испытывая взаимное притяжение, тут же слились в горячем поцелуе.

Слёзы всё ещё лились из её больших и прекрасных глаз, когда, оторвавшись от него, она вымолвила:

— Ты мне так нужен. Но я чувствую себя такой… ненормальной от этого.

— Ш-ш… Тише, — Юзу вновь притянул её ближе и провёл рукой по её мягким и пушистым волосам. — Всё будет в порядке.

— Значит, я всё-таки была в чёрном списке? — спросила она.

— Да.

— И как же так получилось?

— Я не знаю, Женя. Но я это выясню, — твёрдо сказал он. У него имелись некоторые догадки на этот счёт. И он решил для себя, что просто так этого не оставит.

— Ты всё прочёл, да?

— Да. Всё прочёл.

— И что думаешь?.. — она шмыгнула носом.

— Что никогда себе не прощу того, что потерял тебя.

Они молча обнимались с минуту, пока она не спросила:

— Даже если… опять найдёшь?

— Найду? — переспросил Юзу, и его сердце, похоже, сделало сальто, когда он понял, что она имела в виду. — А ты этого хочешь?

— Это сложно, — тихо сказала Женя. — Хочу — хотя думаю, что это нерационально… небезопасно… и вообще… просто полное сумасшествие.

— Небезопасно? — это слово ему особенно резануло слух.

— Да. Знаешь, как… если отравишься чем-то, то больше не хочется это есть? Включается какой-то инстинкт самосохранения, что ли… — Но Юзу молчал, и она пришла к выводу, что ему непонятно это сравнение. — Или, к примеру, повредишь лодыжку на четверном риттбергере — и тебе больше не хочется его прыгать…

— О-о… — протянул наконец Юзу, понимая, что она хочет сказать, и незаметно для неё улыбнулся сквозь слёзы. — Плохая аналогия.

— Почему?..

— Ну, я всё ещё прыгаю четверной риттбергер, — сказал он.

Она тихонько усмехнулась и только сильнее зарылась в него носом. Несмотря на сумасшедший вечер, в его руках было поразительно хорошо и спокойно, до такой степени, что ей вообще не хотелось, чтобы он её отпускал. И хотя мозг продолжал сигналить ей, чтобы она перестала вести себя так безрассудно, её сердце, похоже, уже всё решило.

Она сказала Юзу, что быть с ним нерационально, а внутренний голос уже вовсю за него заступался: «В любви вообще нет ничего рационального, и никогда не было, — шептал он. — Любовь — это о чувствах, а не о разуме. Просто смирись с этим и прекрати их противостояние, оно бессмысленно. Чувства всё равно выиграют».

«Посмотрим», — сказала она себе, хотя в глубине души знала, что это правда. И то, как в следующий миг она неосознанно потянулась к его губам, только подтверждало это. Её тянуло к нему, и, несмотря ни на что, её сердце не могло сопротивляться.

А потом Юзу спросил: «Ты ела?», и стоило ей признаться, что у неё во рту с обеда не было ни крошки, как он вызвался накормить её ужином у себя дома, и она согласилась.

Но чего они оба, поглощённые друг другом, не замечали, так это того, что из машины, стоящей на противоположной стороне дороги, кто-то их втайне всё это время фотографировал…

***

Сидя одна на диване в его гостиной, Женя рассматривала опустевшую, но такую знакомую комнату, в которой она, признаться, не думала побывать снова. В последний раз она была в этом доме незадолго до Финала Гран-при, на ужине с ним и его матерью (у них тогда ещё случилась ссора), и почему-то Женя была уверена, что этот дом давно продан, но, как оказалось, он пустовал всё это время, и у семейства Ханю было по-прежнему не решено, что с ним делать. Большая часть мебели, конечно, оставалась на своих местах, однако разные мелочи, создающие в доме уют, исчезли (видимо, Юми забрала их с собой), и он казался необжитым, будто новым, и неприветливым. Сказав, что поставит готовиться ужин, Юзу исчез на кухне, оставив её в одиночестве, и, так как его уже не было с четверть часа, она от нечего делать взяла со столика японскую газету двухнедельной давности, которую он явно прихватил в самолёте, и стала пытаться читать, с удивлением отмечая, что всё ещё кое-что помнит.

— Прости, что так долго, — Юзу появился в дверях неожиданно, заставив её вздрогнуть. — Придётся ещё подождать немного. Ты не сильно голодная?

— Нет. — Вообще-то, она даже не знала, полезет ли ей кусок в горло: нервничала похлеще, чем на их первом свидании (хотя сейчас у них, конечно, не было свидания).

— Всё нормально? — спросил он и присел рядом с ней.

— Ага… Наверное, — выдавила она, почему-то смутившись от его близости.

— Иди-ка сюда, — и Юзу пересадил её к себе на колени, — поговори со мной.

Но её мысли настолько путались, что она только обняла его крепко-крепко и, чувствуя, что в глазах опять защипало, не смела от него оторваться, чтобы он этого не увидел. Как же ей хотелось выглядеть сильной! Показать, что она не плакса и умеет держать себя в руках. Но в душе так штормило, что даже руки дрожали, а совладать со своими эмоциями и вовсе казалось задачей невыполнимой.

Посидев так немного, она, не отдавая себе отчёта, промямлила:

— Мне так жаль, что с нами всё это случилось, — хотя на самом деле ей хотелось сказать: «Я всё ещё люблю тебя».

— Мне тоже, — прижимая к себе, ответил Юзу ей в волосы, но вскоре под её напором ему пришлось сдаться и откинуться на спину.

Теперь она буквально лежала на нём сверху, смотря ему прямо в глаза своим полным боли взглядом. Он затаил дыхание. Но тут она заёрзала на нём, улеглась поудобнее и, ласково проведя рукой по его лицу, поцеловала, сначала осторожно, но постепенно углубляя поцелуй. В конце концов он стал таким же пылким, как все, что были между ними после расставания. Приоткрыв свои глаза, он встретил её, горящие, широко распахнутые. Теперь в них была какая-то одержимость.

Но увидев, как она расстегнула молнию на своём джинсовом сарафане, Юзу прервал её. Хотя вид её груди в кружевном бра в этом положении был весьма соблазнителен, он не мог ей позволить заменить разговор сексом. И найдя в себе силы остановить это, он застегнул молнию обратно, чем вызвал её замешательство.

— Ты что, не хочешь меня? — спросила Женя, сдвинув брови. — Я… я что, недостаточно горяча для тебя? Недостаточно сексуальна?..

— Ты очень красивая. И горячая тоже, — возразил он, поглаживая по спине руками. — Тебе не кажется, что это странный вопрос после нашей прошлой ночи?

— Тогда в чём дело? — совсем растерялась она, вся покраснев. Танцующие чертята в её глазах пропали, и снова блеснули слёзы. — Разве ты не для этого привёз меня к себе?..

Юзу приоткрыл рот от удивления. Значит, вот что она о нём думала…

— Конечно нет! — воскликнул он. — Я только хотел, чтобы ты хорошо поела и мы поговорили. И мне просто кажется, ты сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, чтобы… Почему ты плачешь? — Он резко сел вместе с ней обратно и взял за плечи. — Женя… Я обидел тебя? — Она помотала головой. — Тогда почему ты плачешь?

— П-потому что… — она закрыла рот руками, пытаясь, как ему показалось, сдержать рыдания. Но в следующий момент он понял, что она пыталась сдержать слова. — Потому что без тебя было ужасно! — вырвалось у неё. — Это б-были худшие м-месяцы в моей жизни!

— В моей тоже, — с трудом выдавил он и, взяв её лицо в ладони, стал вытирать его большими пальцами. Но слёзы лились и лились, и в какой-то момент он почувствовал, что и сам сейчас заплачет.

— Ты не знаешь, что со мной было!

— Женя…

— Но я сама так сделала. Сама тебя оттолкнула. Я хотела сделать как лучше! Но так плохо мне никогда не было!

— Шшш… Это в прошлом. Я здесь, я с тобой.

— Я скучала по тебе каждый день и думала, зачем это сделала! Я ненавидела себя за это! Думала… наверно, всё то, что со мной происходит, — это заслужено. Что я это заслужила. Каждую неудачу, каждую гадость, что о себе читала. Понимаешь?

— Пожалуйста, перестань, — тихо попросил Юзу, и, когда он моргнул, по его щекам тоже скатилось пару скупых слёз.

— И я думала, что это всё. Что мы не увидимся больше… точнее увидимся, но где-то в будущем. Думала, ты будешь счастлив без меня, найдешь себе кого-то другого, кого-то более подходящего, и…

— Замолчи…

— Я не хотела жить! — прорыдала она. — Это была не жизнь. Это было что-то другое. Но не жизнь.

Эта фраза, казалось, была холодным оружием, пронзившим его насквозь. Потому что это было в точности то, что он сам чувствовал, и он так же, как она, не мог облечь это в слова. _Что-то, но не жизнь_. Именно так он и думал об этих месяцах. Сначала подготовка к Олимпиаде, изматывающие ежедневные тренировки, физиотерапия, путешествия Крикет — дом под конвоем; существование, подчинённое строго одной цели. А затем, когда всего этого не стало — полная опустошённость. Он всё ещё ясно помнил то странное чувство в конце февраля, когда проснулся и понял, что всё закончилось и теперь он понятия не имеет, что ему делать со своей жизнью. Когда осознал, что в ней в принципе было всего две радости: она и его катание, но её он потерял, а продолжать карьеру уже нет сил. И он дни напролёт лежал в полной апатии и размышлял, что ему делать, если ничего не осталось, чем заполнить эту пустоту и есть ли вообще в этом смысл. От понимания, что и она испытала нечто подобное, его всего как будто окунули в ледяной колодец.

— Почему ты вдруг приехал? — спросила она своим сдавленным голосом. — Ты должен был…

— Потому что я не могу без тебя, — прервал её Юзу, и это значило: «Потому что я всё ещё люблю тебя». — Мне знакомо всё, абсолютно всё, о чём ты говоришь. Моя жизнь тоже не была вполне… жизнью. Особенно после Олимпиады.

— Но… Почему? — она быстро вытерла слёзы, шмыгнула носом и слезла с его колен. — Разве ты не был счастлив? У тебя теперь есть всё и даже больше, чем то, о чём в нашем спорте можно мечтать.

— Но у меня нет тебя, — просто ответил он, будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете. — Зачем это всё, если у меня нет тебя?..

Она молча смотрела на него, лишённая дара речи от его слов, и вздрогнула только, когда он взял её за руки.

— Знаешь, сколько раз я думал о том, что отказался бы от всего, будь такая возможность, только чтобы вернуть тебя?

— Юзу…

— Я бы всё отдал.

— Не говори так.

— Почему я не могу этого сказать? Если это правда? Если ты дороже всего, что у меня есть, всех медалей и прочего… Иди-ка сюда. Не плачь, — он заправил прядь волос ей за ухо и притянул обратно к себе.

И Женя опять так разрыдалась, что даже не смогла ничего ответить. От захлестнувших её чувств она могла лишь обнимать его. Её тело совсем ослабло в его руках; в голове была снова какая-то пустота. Не зная, сколько они так просидели, в какой-то момент она почувствовала, что он тоже плачет, и отстранилась. И они стали вытирать друг другу слёзы, и всё это закончилось беспорядочными поцелуями.

— Нам надо так много всего обсудить, — сказала она, когда к ней вернулась способность говорить.

— Это точно.

— Я хочу остаться у тебя на ночь, Юзу. Ты можешь не отвозить меня сегодня домой?

— Как пожелаешь, — улыбнулся он.

***

В его постели, где они провели не одну совместную ночь, ей было тепло и спокойно, а может, дело было вовсе не в постели, а в том, что он был рядом и был так заботлив с ней и внимателен, как не был после него никто. Поужинав, они поднялись наверх, и Юзу дал ей переодеться в свою футболку, а теперь они лежали под одним одеялом и молча изучали друг друга в приглушённом свете ночника, не испытывая при этом никакой неловкости. Вымотанные и переполненные эмоциями, они собирались просто уснуть вместе, и каждый должен был признать, что это лучшее завершение вечера.

— Всё хорошо? — первым заговорил он.

— Да. Уже да.

— Женя… Я должен спросить, — внезапно Юзу стал серьёзным. — Если у тебя будет паническая атака ночью… что мне делать?

— Не будет, — она даже чуть улыбнулась, тронутая тем, что он это запомнил. — Их уже давно не было. Но даже если вдруг это случится, тебе не нужно ничего делать. Можно просто обнять. Но вообще я умею справляться с ними сама.

— Ладно, — Юзу протянул к ней руку и погладил её по щеке. — Выключить свет? — Женя кивнула, а когда стало темно, сама придвинулась к нему и положила голову ему на грудь.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — попросила она. — Расскажи про Олимпиаду. Или про шоу. Хочу узнать, как это было… с твоей точки зрения.

И хотя Юзу знал, что это будет чертовски сложно, он собирался сделать так, как она просит. При этом он помнил, что должен быть очень и очень с ней осторожен, чтобы вновь не разбить бьющееся в его руках хрупкое, настрадавшееся вдоволь сердце.

— Хорошо, — отозвался он. — Что конкретно тебе рассказать?


	43. Слепота

_Июнь 2022, Торонто_

Мысли роились в его голове, словно пчёлы, от переполненных событиями последних дней, в особенности по сравнению с его скучной и в какой-то степени даже жалкой жизнью, которую он вёл до своего прилёта в Торонто. Учитывая, что пару месяцев в ней не происходило практически ничего, эти две недели, казалось, с лихвой восполнили недостаток живых эмоций, и всё это было, вне всяких сомнений, из-за _неё_.

 _Она_ завладела каждой его мыслью, с ними он просыпался и с ними же засыпал, и то и дело возвращался к ним в течение дня, внезапно, скажем, вспоминая о какой-нибудь мелочи, которой уделил не сразу должное внимание, и начиная обдумывать её с особой тщательностью. Вот и сейчас, готовя для них обед, он мысленно вернулся к Жениным сообщениям, которые больше не перечитывал, и тому факту, что она действительно была в блоке. Если он не ошибался, было среди них одно с неким намёком — по крайней мере, так ему показалось. _Родители часто лезут не в своё дело,_ написала она. И хотя это вроде бы относилось к её матери, которая не впустила его в квартиру, что-то — не иначе как шестое чувство — подсказывало ему, что не только к ней. Это заставляло его думать и о _своей_ матери тоже, и когда он представлял, что та могла приложить свою руку к их расставанию, что-то у него внутри разбивалось на части.

Ведь несмотря ни на что: на все их ссоры последние полгода и натянутые отношения, на то, что почти перестали общаться, в его сердце ещё оставалась сыновья любовь, которую, казалось, искоренить невозможно. Во всяком случае, Юзу не знал, что должно произойти, чтобы она напрочь исчезла. И хотя были у них моменты, когда он питал к Юми лютую неприязнь, потом его большое сердце всё прощало, напоминая ему о том, что мать положила всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы он стал тем, кем он стал.

Он даже почти простил ей Кэйташи, амбала-телохранителя, который был приставлен к нему с января «из соображений безопасности». Тот появился после того, как Юзу несколько раз преследовали фанаты, то не давая уехать из Крикета, то бросаясь к нему на заправке, а то поджидая на въезде в коттеджный посёлок, где находится их дом. В общем-то, ему и самому было из-за них некомфортно, а иногда и боязно, хотя он никому бы в этом не признался. Он даже не был уверен, можно ли их называть своими фанатами: некоторые вели себя как отъявленные сумасшедшие, и их, похоже, вовсе не волновали его чувства. «Почему вы просто не можете дать мне спокойно тренироваться? — не раз думал он. — Разве вы не хотите моих побед?» Но если честно, он понятия не имел, чего они хотят. А тот факт, что весь этот беспредел начался только в декабре, наводил его на мысли, что «фанаты» были не местными. И, признаться, возможность того, что кто-то мог прилететь в Торонто издалека лишь для вторжения в его личную жизнь, заставляла задуматься о своей безопасности… и тогда уже присутствие Кэйташи казалось оправданным.

Оправданным, но одновременно невыносимым. Порой громила явно превышал свои полномочия, как виделось Юзу. К примеру, в тот день, когда не дал ему поговорить с Женей. Да и в любой другой, когда, как цербер, учуявший опасность, оказывался рядом, стоило только кому-то к нему приблизиться. Юзу винил его в том, что со временем к нему и вовсе перестали подходить люди. Действительно, кому охота общаться с парнем, рядом с которым вечно отирается его телохранитель? Возможно, это было не вполне справедливо, ведь он понимал, что отношения с ребятами охладели в первую очередь из-за Жени (как после развода друзья семьи остаются с кем-то одним, так и в случае с их разрывом все крикетские явно встали на её сторону, особенно полностью игнорирующий его Джейсон, который лишь сухо его поздравил в ответ, стоя на Олимпийском подиуме), и всё-таки Юзу казалось, Кэйташи тоже сыграл свою роль.

Но даже его он мог простить маме. Однако, если она повлияла каким-то образом на его отношения с Женей, он не был уверен, что сможет остаться таким же терпимым.

Она и Наоми — вот на кого падали его подозрения, и дело было не только в том, что недавно Женя по неосторожности упомянула обеих. Он прекрасно помнил, что она ещё давно говорила о них вместе как о неком настроенном против неё тандеме. Юзу тогда был склонен считать, что она бредит. Но теперь, спустя время, когда его глаза на обеих слегка приоткрылись, он задумался, что, возможно, не так уж сильно она была неправа.

Он знал, что она ревновала к Наоми, — вспомнить хотя бы их ссору в медиа-день, хотя это был не единственный раз, когда Женя, включив свой змеиный режим, начинала сыпать неприятными и, как ему думалось, не заслуженными комментариями. «Неужели ты не замечаешь? — спрашивала она. — Как можно быть таким слепым? Она же к тебе так и липнет». Но он в упор этого не видел… пожалуй, аж до периода после Олимпиады, когда и сама Наоми стала порой вести себя подозрительно, а его мать начала перед ним её так нахваливать, что у Юзу невольно возникла мысль, что та её пытается сосватать.

«Сводил бы Наоми на ужин, — как-то раз, когда он был в особо мрачном настроении, невпопад предложила Юми. — Она для тебя столько сделала, нужно же как-то отблагодарить умницу». А когда он спросил, не достаточно ли её отблагодарили заоблачными гонорарами, смутившись, добавила: «Ну, я же не о той благодарности. Девочка в тебе души не чает…», и замолчала под его ледяным взглядом.

Души не чает… Это он и сам стал замечать. Взять хотя бы её участившиеся и абсолютно неуместные прикосновения. Он уже молчал о том, что к ним в гости в Торонто она приезжала совсем как к себе домой, пользуясь вовсю гостеприимством Юми. Вернувшись в Японию, он, было дело, выдохнул с облегчением, надеясь, что это в прошлом, но, к его удивлению, она продолжала доставать его и на родине, вроде как прикрываясь работой. Бывали у них и ненужные встречи, которые, он понимал уже задним числом, могли быть звонком или имейлом. А пару раз она и вовсе возникала рядом в такие моменты, когда была последним человеком, которого он хотел видеть.

Однажды настигла его у сестры, где Юзу жил, вернувшись из больницы. Воспользовавшись вежливостью Саи, Наоми появилась в самый неподходящий момент, когда он апатично лежал на диване в гостиной, и присев, спасибо, не рядом, а в кресло, вещала что-то о том, что, если нужна, она рядом и, если он только захочет с кем-то поговорить… Он даже не помнил, что она там плела. Он так плохо соображал в те дни, напичканный успокоительным, погружённый в свои депрессивные мысли, что в памяти сильнее всего отложилась только одна деталь — то, как она странно была одета. Никогда не изменяющая деловому стилю и каблукам, Наоми почему-то была в спортивной куртке и леггинсах, и её шелковистые чёрные волосы были собраны в хвост. «Что это на тебе такое надето?» — удивлённо спросил он, прервав её монолог. «Это… это я решила заняться немного спортом, — промямлила она, что тоже вообще-то ей было несвойственно. Как правило, речь её была чёткой и ясной. — Ну, привести себя в форму к лету». Это было чертовски странно. Потом он понял почему: в этом прикиде она ему отдалённо напоминала Женю.

А потом, когда он уже стал жить один в пригороде Токио, имеющая в столице квартиру Наоми пару раз наведывалась на арендованный им каток. Он не мог сказать, что был рад этим встречам. Считал, их можно было избежать, что впредь и делал. Не хватало ещё, чтоб она возомнила себя его другом… Ему хватило одного её жирного намёка о том, что она купила коньки, чтобы свести их контакты к минимуму. Это было даже смешно, хотя, конечно, и дико тоже: неужели она вправду думала, что он будет её учить кататься? У него глаза на лоб лезли, стоило только представить, как это будет неловко.

К счастью, всё это было в прошлом. Вот ещё почему он чувствовал себя в Канаде так спокойно: здесь его никто не мог достать. Ни матери, ни уж тем более Наоми делать здесь теперь было нечего, и он дышал тут ещё свободнее, чем обустроившись один в Японии. Он бы о них и вовсе не думал, но желание (или даже необходимость) во всём разобраться заставляли его это делать, и он решил, что докопается до правды во что бы то ни стало.

Проще всего, конечно, было бы спросить у Жени прямо, но, как он успел заметить, когда он в разговоре касался матери, она никогда не развивала тему… А когда они прошлой ночью болтали в постели и он упомянул Наоми, она удивлённо спросила: «А ты что, всё ещё с ней работаешь?», и от него не скрылось, как, получив положительный ответ, она погрустнела и как у неё пропало желание говорить. В ней явно сидела какая-то обида. Чувствуя это, Юзу спросил: «Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?». Но она сказала, что нет, и он понял, что настаивать нет смысла. «Неужели всё ещё ревнует?» — думал он, хотя, по его мнению, оснований для ревности не было совершенно. И тогда он решил, что должен попробовать снова. Даже если это будет ей неприятно, он должен попытаться её добить, а уж если не получится… он найдёт другой способ.

***

Субботние дни в Крикете были у Жени самыми любимыми. Занятие с младшей группой перед обедом неизменно наполняло её сердце любовью, а душу — необычайным умиротворением. Ей всегда нравилось возиться с маленькими, правда раньше она, самой собой, не посвящала этому столько времени. Теперь же это были полноценные занятия, и ребятня была не случайной, как на каком-нибудь мастер-классе, а постоянными учениками клуба, и ей было действительно интересно узнавать их с каждым разом всё больше, замечать, как они прогрессируют под её руководством. Когда она видела, что на новом занятии кто-то из них использует её совет, данный один или два урока назад, внутри её переполняло тепло — это было лучшей наградой за её старания.

Обеденный перерыв она проводила в кафетерии с книгой по физике, чашкой не самого вкусного кофе и покупной булочкой — по сравнению со вчерашним ужином у Юзу, да и сегодняшним завтраком это был, мягко говоря, даунгрейд. До прошлого вечера Женя даже не сознавала, что так скучала по его готовке, пока снова её не попробовала; и она уж точно забыла, от чего отказывается, когда он предлагал это ранее. Теперь из его предложений им оставалось только пообедать вместе… и она, вообще-то, была бы совсем не против. Если быть честной с самой собой, она больше не могла сопротивляться. Ей хотелось провести с ним каждую минуту; она _уже_ по нему скучала; а мысли об их утре вместе, так и лезущие в голову, совсем не облегчали её одинокий обед.

Сделав глоток кофе, она покраснела и уткнулась взглядом в стол, невольно вспоминая их секс на кухне.

Позавтракав в постели блинчиками и тостом, которые он ей принёс, а затем приняв душ в его ванной, она босиком прошлёпала вниз в одной его белой футболке, еле прикрывающей зад. Её тело просто изнывало без его прикосновений (но, конечно, не тех, что были ночью, когда они просто спали в обнимку), и она решила таким образом взять ситуацию в свои руки. Уже одетый, он наводил порядок после готовки, когда она незаметно подкралась сзади и прижалась к нему всем телом, обхватив руками за торс. Он на миг замер, а потом развернулся и поцеловал её, и когда его ладони, шарящие по ней, обнаружили, что футболка — это единственное, что на ней надето, удивлённо пробормотал: «На тебе ничего больше нет… Ты что, пытаешься соблазнить меня?». «Ну да, если ты не против», — улыбнулась она и, оттянув резинку на его спортивных шортах, засунула в них руку, а затем и вовсе стащила их вниз вместе с боксерами и опустилась перед ним на колени. Сжав зубы, он шумно втянул через них воздух, когда она взяла в рот его возбуждённый член, но вскоре будто опомнился и, схватив её под мышками, сначала поставил на ноги, а после поднял и усадил на обеденный стол.

Её тело и сейчас покрылось мурашками при одном воспоминании о том, как он заставил её откинуться назад и как касался своими руками, — это было такое блаженство… Хотя она должна была признать: её особенно заводило то, что они это делают на том самом столе, где когда-то ужинали с его матерью, — мысль о том, что она бы сказала на это, вызывала прямо-таки огонь у неё в груди. Женя тогда лишь на секунду забеспокоилась, что при дневном свете он может увидеть её шрамы, но Юзу, как чувствовал, оставил футболку на ней и лишь запустил под неё руку. И она готова была кончить уже от того, как он трогал её грудь и ласкал между ног ладонью, не сводя с её лица глаз; но затем он в неё вошёл и тут же задвигался в ней так быстро, держа за бёдра, что она еле сдержалась, чтобы не закричать.

Это было именно то, в чём она так нуждалась. Её ноги ещё какое-то время подрагивали после того, как он забрызгал её живот горячими каплями спермы. Она чувствовала себя полностью удовлетворённой. Но теперь этого было мало. Теперь она думала, что с радостью бы провела все выходные в его постели. «О чём ты только думаешь? — вынуждена была напомнить себе она. — У вас с ним столько не прояснённых моментов… Ты даже не знаешь, что между вами! Но готова ему отдаваться снова и снова? Перестань думать об этом. Тебя ещё ждёт работа, в конце концов».

Но тут, именно в этот момент, когда она убеждала себя, что нужно выкинуть его из головы, в кафетерии появился не кто иной, как Юзу, и, когда их взгляды встретились, она покраснела ещё гуще. Они расстались несколько часов назад, после того, как он завёз её домой, а потом в Крикет, — и вот, он снова был тут как тут, словно хотел удостовериться, что она о нём не забывает. И, направившись прямиком к её столику, он сел напротив и поставил перед ней два пластиковых контейнера с едой.

— Это что? — зачем-то спросила она, хотя уже догадывалась, что он принёс ей обед. — Домашняя еда? — у неё на глаза от этой заботы чуть было не навернулись слёзы. — Юзу…

— Да, — он смущённо ей улыбнулся. — Решил, что тебе понравится.

— Ты не должен был этого делать, — расплывшись в улыбке, с которой не могла больше бороться, сказала Женя. — Я… я способна сама себе приготовить. — Это, конечно, было полным враньём: она уже очень давно себе не готовила — питалась чем попало. — Ну, правда, не сегодня…

— Ты можешь просто сказать спасибо. Ешь. — И он открыл крышки и пододвинул к ней оба контейнера.

— Спасибо. И ты приехал только для того, чтобы меня накормить? — поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, не только, — ответил Юзу и поднялся со своего места. — Хотел проверить своих подопечных.

— Каких ещё подопечных?

— Тех, с которыми я занимался, пока ты была в «Граните».

— Но они не твои, — всё ещё улыбаясь, нахмурилась она, хотя в животе у неё было приятное чувство от этой картинки: Юзу с её детьми. — Они, вообще-то, мои…

— Ну, может, они могут быть нашими общими? — спросил он, а затем присел рядом с ней на корточки и взял за руку. — Ешь, пожалуйста. Я буду ждать тебя на льду. — А затем прямо там поцеловал её в щёку и, как ни в чём не бывало, ушел.

***

Это был настолько хороший день, что Женя не могла поверить внезапно свалившемуся на неё счастью. Они были вместе практически всё время, включая тренировку с детьми, а после сходили вдвоём в кофейню и взяли кофе на вынос и снова сидели на траве на территории Крикета, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом и солнцем. «Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой», — думала она — и тут же пыталась прогнать эти мысли. Даже когда между ними возникали долгие паузы, необходимости их заполнять как будто вовсе и не было, и тишина была такой комфортной, что не хотелось её нарушать. Но лучшим из всего этого было, пожалуй, то, что они как-то сразу, не сговариваясь, совсем перестали скрываться. И это тоже оказалось так хорошо: совсем не волноваться о том, кто что подумает, кто и что скажет… На улице они и вовсе сидели в обнимку, и у неё на плечах была его старая куртка сборной, и когда он убирал рукой её волосы, что лезли от ветра ей в лицо, она даже не думала его останавливать.

Юзу и сам наслаждался этим не меньше. Он давно понял, что если и было в их отношениях что-то абсолютно неправильное, так это то, что они были тайными, и если они снова будут вместе, то допустить этого нельзя. В этот раз он хотел, чтобы было всё по-другому. Он мечтал сходить вместе с ней в ресторан, сводить её в театр, в кино — в общем, вести себя, как обычная пара. Он хотел, в конце концов, рассказать о них миру. Заявить о них так, чтобы никто и не подумал ещё хоть раз её тронуть. И он ждал этого момента.

А когда с наступлением вечера похолодало, Юзу предложил подбросить её домой, и так они вновь оказались в её квартире. «Можем посмотреть вместе фильм», — сказала она, пока они шли к подъезду, хотя это, конечно, было не тем, чего она хотела. «Или попить чай», — ответил он. Женя не сразу поняла эту отсылку. А как только до неё дошло, её лицо так и зардело.

На этот раз всё началось прямо в лифте. Она не знала, что это было: может быть, его руки, переместившиеся ниже с её талии, или то, с каким пылом он её целовал, а может, сказалось и то, что она мечтала о нём целый день, но всё её тело внезапно охватило нестерпимое желание, и судя по тому, каким был с ней Юзу, он от неё ничем не отличался. И на ходу целуясь, они вышли из лифта, а, как только она открыла квартиру, сразу направились в её спальню.

Солнце близилось к закату, но его последние лучи ещё заливали комнату своим тёплым светом. Стоило им оказаться в постели, как она стянула с него джинсы и, забравшись на него сверху, наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать. Голова была полностью затуманена, веки потяжелели, и её глаза были полуприкрыты всё время. Радуясь, что надела юбку, она крепко обхватила его бёдрами и потёрлась промежностью о его пах. С её губ тут же слетел стон от того, насколько это было приятно. Женя быстро сняла с себя блузку и, откинув её в сторону, провела руками по своему телу, смотря прямиком на него. Остановила их на груди, затем сняла лямки и немного спустила бра вниз, открывая себе доступ к соскам.

Она была идеальна — эта единственная в этот момент мысль крутилась в его голове, пока он, приоткрыв рот, наблюдал за ней снизу. Его член пульсировал в боксерах, и больше всего ему хотелось сорвать их сейчас и войти в неё, но эта картина была слишком хороша, чтобы её прерывать. Он только позволил себе задрать её юбку повыше, чтобы видеть, как она двигается на нём, — в остальном же решил предоставить ей полную свободу действий. Но тут она сняла её с себя через верх, и юбка полетела на пол. Опершись о его грудь своими тоненькими руками, она продолжала это сводящее с ума трение через два слоя ткани, и, похоже, это нравилось ей очень сильно. По крайней мере, она закрыла глаза, а это всегда служило для него подтверждением, что она получает удовольствие от происходящего. Однако вскоре случилось непредвиденное: в какой-то момент её движения стали слишком интенсивными, а потом она засунула одну ладонь под чашечку лифчика, застонав, запрокинула голову… и остановилась.

Её бёдра расслабились и немного подрагивали. Юзу уставился на неё расширенными глазами. Такого он ещё не видел. Он потянул её на себя за руки и, когда она покорно опустилась ему на грудь, всё, что он мог сказать, было:

— Вау. Мне теперь даже не надо ничего делать, чтобы ты кончила? — На его губах играла хитрая улыбка.

— Прости, Юзу, — довольно улыбнулась она.

— За что?

— Это было эгоистично?..

— Ну, может быть, немного, — посмеиваясь, признал Юзу. — Но я не собираюсь оставлять тебя в покое.

— Хорошо, — усмехнулась она, и, когда он перевернул её на спину, то увидел, что её щёки порозовели. Её смущённая улыбка была, как обычно, на месте.

Он сел в постели и стянул с неё трусики, а затем скользнул пальцами между её половых губ и улыбнулся:

— Ты такая мокрая… всегда такая мокрая из-за меня.

— Я же сказала, что хочу тебя. Или ты думал, я пошутила?

— Нет, я просто не знал, что настолько.

— Целый день об этом думала, — призналась Женя.

— А раньше сказать не могла?

Она невинно покачала головой.

Сидя рядом, он потянулся к ней и нежно поцеловал в губы, и его ладонь сдвинулась к ней на живот, а затем и на грудь. Она вздрогнула, когда она задел её острые соски.

— Можно я сниму его? — спросил Юзу, имея в виду её бра с удлинённым кружевом. — Он, конечно, очень красивый, но…

— Снимай, — уверенно сказала она и подняла руки, и тогда он двумя руками потянул его вверх.

Теперь она лежала перед ним совсем обнажённая, и только её плечи были прикрыты длинными волосами. Он внимательно её рассматривал, но в конце концов его взгляд остановился на шрамах под левой грудью.

— Можешь сейчас ничего не спрашивать? — попросила она и прикусила губу. — Мы поговорим об этом позже, обещаю. И… это в прошлом, ладно?

— Хорошо, малыш, — согласился Юзу и поцеловал, склонившись над ней. — Давай просто… займёмся любовью, да?

— Давай, — улыбнулась она и, обвив его шею руками, притянула к себе.

— Как ты хочешь?

— Неважно как. Просто хочу тебя, — и она просунула руку в его боксеры.

И это было так нежно на этот раз, что, несмотря на то что они ещё не говорили друг другу этих слов, у неё не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что он её любит. То, как бережно он относился к её телу, вызывало в ней такие эмоции, которых она не смогла бы испытать ни с кем другим. У неё на глаза то и дело наворачивались слёзы — и в то же время она готова была кричать от того, насколько он был хорош. Он явно стремился доставить ей как можно больше удовольствия. В какой-то момент у неё возникло чувство, что в мире существуют только они вдвоём, слившиеся воедино, и она снова кончила, провалившись в приятное забытье. Помнила только, как он опустился рядом и притянул к себе, а после она задремала в его руках ненадолго.

Солнце практически село, когда несколько позже они сидели в постели и пили какао, а за окном сине-оранжевое небо с каждой минутой становилось всё более синим. Болтали поначалу о какой-то ерунде, но каким-то образом вернулись к своему разрыву, и разговор внезапно стал не приятно-бессмысленным, а напряжённым. Обоим не хотелось говорить об этом, но также у обоих было чувство, что говорить надо, и они, пересиливая себя, продолжали.

— Женя… Можно я кое-что спрошу? Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответила честно, — вспомнив то, о чём размышлял ранее этим днём, попросил Юзу.

Она лишь пожала плечами, вроде как давая согласие, но в то же время показывая, что ей не хочется таких вопросов, на которые нужно спрашивать разрешение.

— Это касается моей мамы.

— Оо…

— Между вами произошло что-нибудь такое, о чём я не знаю? — прямо спросил он.

Женя с интересом на него посмотрела, будто пытаясь что-то понять по его лицу.

— Например, что?..

— Я не знаю, какой-нибудь разговор или ссора.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Значит, этого не было?

— Нет, — ответила она. Но по тому, как резко это вышло, ему показалось, что это неправда.

— Я только подумал… Что ты как будто держишь на неё обиду…

— Юзу, — уже мягче прервала его она, — я не считаю, что должна говорить тебе об этом…

— И что это значит? — напрягся он.

— Это твоя семья.

— Это неважно. Ты можешь мне сказать.

— Мне нечего тебе об этом сказать, — тихо отозвалась она и отставила свою чашку на ночной столик.

— Ладно… Значит, про Тойоту ты узнала не до того, как мы…

— Я прочла об этом в интернете. Я перепутала. Я не говорила ни с твоей мамой, ни с Наоми. Не знаю, почему я это сказала.

— Но об этом не знают в интернете.

— Знают, — отрезала Женя. — Слушай, я не хочу говорить об этом. Ни о твоей маме, ни тем более о Наоми. Не хочу о ней слышать, понятно?

— Почему? — Вообще-то, он чувствовал, что нарывается и что она может в любой момент психануть, но даже зная это, ему хотелось вытянуть из неё как можно больше, прежде чем это случится. Что-то здесь было нечисто, подсказывала интуиция. И хотя он уже понимал, что придётся раскапывать всё самому, оставалась маленькая надежда хоть на какую-то помощь с её стороны.

Но Женя молчала, и эта надежда угасала с каждой секундой. А потом, когда он уже и не ждал, она задумчиво спросила:

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, как так получилось, что фотографии попали в сеть именно в тот момент?..

Юзу вздёрнул брови. Конечно, он думал об этом множество раз, прокручивал в голове разные варианты. И постоянно приходил к выводу, что всё было подгадано очень удачно — ничего не было случайно.

Он сказал ей об этом, и она, взглянув на него на миг, как-то стыдливо отвела глаза в сторону.

— Ты думал о том, кто это мог быть?.. — спросила тихо.

— Думал, — признал он.

— Значит, тебе, как и мне, должна была прийти в голову мысль, что это был кто-то из близкого окружения?

Такое ему, разумеется, приходило. Однако, привыкший доверять своей команде, он отказывался в это верить, всегда переключаясь на более вероятную теорию о каком-нибудь сумасшедшем фанате или, скорее, их группе. Но тут до него дошло, на кого она намекает, и у него на руках волосы встали дыбом.

— Ты же не пытаешься сказать, что это была Наоми? — поражённо вымолвил он.

Женя вновь на него посмотрела, на этот раз чуть дольше, и вновь отвела глаза, на этот раз — разочарованно. А затем молча слезла с кровати и взяла свою чашку. Было заметно, что она хочет что-то сказать, но не решается.

— Но зачем ей это делать? Ты бы знала, сколько она разгребала последствия…

— Но она с этим справилась, верно? — спросила Женя, и в её глазах заблестели слёзы. — Она сделала так, что твоя репутация практически не пострадала. Просто умница, да? — _Умница_. От этого слова он дрогнул. — Спасала твою шкуру, бедняжка, работала денно и нощно. А меня тем временем потопили. Это называется управление общественным мнением. Со мной это не в первый раз делают, не волнуйся. Что, скажешь, сошла с ума? Вижу кругом теории заговора? Или, может, ревную? — Её голос начал срываться. — Да, может, ревновала! И до сих пор ревную. И, кстати, знаешь что? Считаю нужным сказать. Если хочешь, чтоб мы были вместе, её в твоей жизни быть не должно. Веришь ты мне или нет… неважно — можешь не верить. Но чтобы я о ней даже не слышала. — И как только из глаз её хлынули слёзы, она выскочила из комнаты, и через пару мгновений Юзу услышал звук разбитой чашки. Но он сидел в такой прострации, что только спустя минуту опомнился, встал и пошёл за ней.


	44. Ты будешь меня ждать?

_Июнь 2022, Торонто_

— Мне нужно будет уехать, Женя, — следующим утром сказал Юзу, когда они лежали в её постели. Воспоминания о прошлом вечере, ещё совсем свежие в его памяти, и почти бессонная ночь вылились в это решение, которое напрашивалось само собой. Он не мог ни в чём разобраться, находясь в Торонто. Здесь он исчерпал свои возможности. Ему было необходимо вернуться на родину.

Она пошевелилась в его объятиях, но ничего не ответила. Неважно выспавшаяся, она ещё плохо соображала спросонья и, хотя то, что он сказал, услышала и осознала, решила подождать дальнейших объяснений.

— Улететь в Японию, — уточнил он осторожно, как будто опасался, что это ей не понравится.

— Понятно, — пробормотала она. Сердце сжалось при мысли о том, что их снова ждёт разлука. В голове было много вопросов, но у неё почему-то совсем не было сил их озвучить.

— Это ненадолго. Меня не будет буквально неделю. Я должен уладить кое-какие дела, после чего смогу перебраться сюда с концами. Я ведь так сорвался, когда увидел тебя в том шоу… Никому не сказал даже.

— Твои не знают, что ты здесь?.. — удивилась Женя.

— Я сказал Сае, уже когда прилетел. Должно быть, и мама уже в курсе. Но я не говорил с ними о своих планах… Всё вышло очень спонтанно.

— Хорошо, Юзу, — еле слышно отозвалась Женя. — Если нужно, то лети, конечно. Ты уже взял билет? Когда рейс?

— Сегодня вечером, — твёрдо ответил он. Хотя билета у него ещё не было, он просмотрел мельком рейсы и знал, что места есть. Только хотел сначала сказать ей.

— Так скоро…

— Да. Чем скорее я всё сделаю, тем лучше, — объяснил Юзу, но, услышав тревогу в её голосе, поспешил добавить, уже мягче: — Но у нас ещё есть целый день с тобой. Верно? — И он немного её потряс, пытаясь расшевелить.

— Верно… — только и сказала она и, выбравшись из его рук, села с краю постели.

Юзу окинул взглядом её обнажённую спину с тоненькой талией и уже сейчас, заранее, отчётливо почувствовал, как сильно будет по ней скучать. О, если бы он только мог остаться… Он бы провёл с ней каждую минуту, какой бы она ни была. Но он знал, что если не улетит сейчас, то будет жить с этой неутолённой жаждой правды, которая не даст ему покоя, а он не мог этого допустить. Тем более, что у него в голове уже зрел план. Он проследил, как она встала, накинула на себя шёлковый халат, достала из шкафа полотенце и молча направилась в ванную. Её лицо было нечитаемым, взгляд устремлён внутрь. И он тоже встал и пошёл вслед за ней, потому что она его не дослушала. Ему ещё было, что сказать, притом кое-что очень важное…

Её волосы были уже совсем чёрные от стекающей сверху воды, когда он ступил в душевую кабину и обнял её сзади. Женя даже не удивилась и только расслабленно прислонилась к нему. И в этот момент всё остальное вдруг стало совсем не важно: ни вчерашний напряжённый разговор, ни слёзы, ни даже то, что он улетает. Юзу аккуратно убрал волосы ей за ухо и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Её кожа покрылась мурашками от этих слов, а сердце как будто бы сделало сальто, да не один раз. Почему-то сейчас его признание оказало на неё воздействие куда более сильное, чем когда она услышала его впервые, — может быть, потому, что тогда ещё толком не знала, что такое любовь. Повернувшись к нему лицом, она посмотрела ему в глаза и положила руки ему на грудь.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Юзу. И никогда не переставала.

А потом прижалась к его плечу, и они молча стояли так несколько минут, а капли воды из душа сливались с её слезами и быстро падали вниз.

— Ты правда вернёшься? — спросила она, не поднимая к нему глаз.

— Конечно вернусь.

— Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста. Я больше без тебя не смогу.

— Не оставлю ни за что в жизни, — уверенно сказал Юзу и, решив, что этого недостаточно, добавил: — Я обещаю.

Но она, к его удивлению, ответила:

— Не нужно обещать такое, Юзу.

— Почему?

— Обстоятельства меняются, — вздохнула она. — Не всегда можно выполнить то, что пообещал. Особенно нечто такое. Мы с тобой уже давали друг другу обещания… и нарушали их.

— Я знаю.

— Ты обещал, что никто не посмеет забрать меня у тебя. Что мы будем вместе, — напомнила Женя. — Хотя… я сама это, можно сказать, выпросила.

— Мне жаль, Женя, — тихо сказал Юзу, и его голос был полон раскаяния.

— Да, мне тоже жаль, — она шмыгнула носом. — Думаю, мы плохо старались. Не берегли свои отношения. Может быть, принимали как должное. И не боролись, когда было нужно. — Она сделала паузу. — Давай ничего друг другу не обещать? Давай просто… стараться?

— Хорошо, — согласился он и, взяв её за талию, чуть отстранил от себя и поцеловал.

И они целовались под тёплой водой очень долго, и вскоре она оказалась прижатой к кафельной стене, а затем он поднял её, и она обхватила бёдрами его пах. И они снова растворились друг в друге, уже далеко не первый раз за прошедшие сутки. Но обоим было всегда так мало, что никто из них даже не собирался останавливаться.

***

_Токио_

Юми Ханю стояла тем временем в просторной кухне своей дочери и, дыша вечерним летним воздухом через раскрытое настежь окно, смотрела в свой ноутбук. Время было позднее, и, задумавшись, она совсем не заметила, как беззвучно вошла Сая. Когда же та возникла рядом с ней, словно из ниоткуда, Юми вздрогнула и поспешно закрыла крышку компьютера. Но было слишком поздно: дочь уже уловила то, что было на экране.

— Мама, что это? — взволнованно спросила она. — Это были фотографии Юзу? — её прекрасное бледное личико, обожаемое Юми, испортила гримаска беспокойства за брата. — Мама, скажи мне, что это не папарацци!

Пойманная врасплох, Юми не сразу нашлась, что ответить.

— Покажи мне, — потребовала Сая. — Я от тебя просто так не отстану, ты знаешь.

О да, это она знала. В кого только были её дети? Оба упрямые и неотступные, если поставят себе цель, — хотелось верить, что в неё. И нехотя ей пришлось открыть ноутбук и дать дочери доступ к тем фотографиям, что изучала сама весь вечер, спрятавшись здесь, на кухне.

— Откуда это? — поражённо выдавила Сая, листая снимки.

— Частный детектив, — кратко ответила Юми и, поймав непроницаемый взгляд дочери, взмолилась: — Прошу, только не осуждай меня. Я должна была знать, как он там…

— Ты наняла человека следить за ним? — вытаращилась дочь, но, подогнув под себя ногу, с любопытством продолжала листать. Было очень много однотипных кадров. Юзу на заправке. Юзу выходит из кофейни вместе с Женей. Они же — на улице, сфотографированы через забор, а потом ближе, похоже сквозь прутья. Они же — вечером, где-то в спальном районе, обнимают друг друга так, что от этих приближенных кадров становится даже неловко — как будто ты влез в глубоко личное, нечто не предназначенное для твоих глаз. — Мама…

— Он там с ней, — констатировала Юми и так очевидный факт. В её голосе была слышна обида. — Полетел туда ради неё.

— Это и так было ясно, — пробормотала Сая. — Зачем же ещё?

— Я лишь хотела увидеть, что с ним всё в порядке. Ты ведь знаешь, он со мной совсем не общается. Даже не сказал, что улетел, — посетовала Юми. — Меня чуть инфаркт не хватил, когда ты мне рассказала. Это же надо до такого додуматься! Совсем один, через полмира! Без охраны… Просто взял и улетел! И как он там один… Господи, ты посмотри только! Они… Они вот так просто разгуливают по улице. О чём только думают? Если кто-то узнает…

— Мама, — прервала её Сая и положила свою руку поверх её. — Ему двадцать семь лет. Он взрослый человек и может поступать так, как считает нужным. Он может летать один. Он может _жить_ один! И… ты сама посмотри… Да он же улыбается на этих фото, — она пощёлкала мышкой, и на экране появились снимки с газона. — Когда ты в последний раз видела, чтобы он так улыбался? Он счастлив там. Разве мы можем просить о чём-то большем, чем это?

Юми опустилась на стул напротив и вытянула перед собой руки.

— Он счастлив _с ней_ , — сказала Сая то, чего она не очень хотела слышать. — А без неё нет. Ну, признай же это. Ты видела, что с ним было. Неужели ты хочешь повторения?

— Конечно нет, — дрогнула Юми. — Но я думала, он просто запутался в своей жизни…

— Нет, он не просто запутался, мама. Депрессия это не шутки, что бы ты там ни думала. Он был очень плох. Его сердце было разбито. И если _она_ делает его таким, — дочь указала рукой на экран, — то мы должны радоваться. И _я_ рада за них. Рассчитай своего детектива. И удали от греха подальше эти снимки…

— Он мне никогда этого не простит, — покачала головой Юми, смотря куда-то перед собой, но ничего не видя.

— Чего? — не поняла Сая. — Того, что за ним кто-то следил это время? Простит. Но лучше ему об этом не знать. Он этого не терпит, сама знаешь. Где ты вообще раскопала этого детектива? Надеюсь, об этом никто больше не знает?

— Нет. Только я. Но как я буду узнавать о нём, если откажусь от этих услуг?

Дочь внимательно на неё посмотрела и чуть улыбнулась.

— Я как раз шла, чтобы тебе сказать. Юзу написал мне. Завтра днём он возвращается. _Временно_ , — она сделала на этом акцент, увидев мелькнувшую в глазах Юми надежду. — Так что у вас будет возможность поговорить.

— Ну слава богу! Разве так можно, — вновь запричитала Юми. — Вот так сорваться ни с того ни с сего…

— Мама, — Сая остановила её жестом. — Довольно. И просто, чтобы прояснить: я не одобряю твои действия. Это… это очень плохо. Не делай с ним этого. — И она поднялась, поправляя свою пижаму. — Спокойной ночи, мама. Уже очень поздно, ложись спать.

***

_Торонто_

— Хочешь, я отвезу тебя в аэропорт? — Женя сидела у него на коленях, обняв за шею, и пыталась насытиться его близостью в последний час перед его отлётом. Надвигающаяся, как чёрная туча, разлука вновь заставила их провести вместе весь день, не отходя ни на шаг один от другого, и им всё ещё не надоело. Они оба не знали, сколько ещё им нужно, чтобы восполнить тот недостаток друг друга, что мучил их все эти месяцы.

— Не надо, — сказал Юзу, — я вполне могу взять такси. Не хочу, чтобы ты возвращалась ночью одна из такой дали.

— Ладно. Тогда-а… — она прикусила губу, — можем поехать и покататься немного? Я точно знаю: лёд сейчас не занят.

— Нет. Во-первых, мы не успеем. Кроме того… я не могу тебя выпустить из своих рук.

— Тогда будешь возить меня на руках. Как тебе такой челлендж? — улыбнулась Женя.

— Пф, — фыркнул он, показывая, что это для него не вызов. — Легко. Уходим в танцы?

— Ты не можешь уйти в танцы. Ты завершил, — напомнила она и с грустноватой улыбкой опустила глаза.

— Ну и что? А ты нет, — заметил он и, уже сказав это, подумал, не зря ли. Она действительно не объявляла о завершении карьеры, но они ещё не касались этого, и он не знал, какой реакции ждать. Ему совсем не хотелось опять её слёз.

— Мда… — сказала она, помолчав. — Буду, как одна из этих девочек. Всегда над ними смеялась, а теперь я сама такая.

— Каких девочек?

— Которые, всем ясно, давно закончили, но никак не могут собраться и объявить и только кормят людей обещаниями вернуться. Хотя, конечно, понятно, зачем это делается, — и она жестом руки показала деньги.

— Почему ты не сделала заявление? — осторожно спросил Юзу, видя, что она не избегает темы.

— Не знаю, — Женя чуть повела плечами. — Не до этого было. А теперь как-то поздно уже, глупо. Всё должно быть своевременно… ты согласен?

— В идеале… может быть. Но если ты живой человек, а не марионетка, всё может пойти совсем не по плану, и это нормально. К тому же… — он замолчал, раздумывая, как бы это лучше сформулировать.

— Что? — насторожилась она.

— Это может быть тебе на руку… — сказал он. — Если вдруг захочешь продолжить.

Она подняла на него глаза и уже приоткрыла рот, чтобы ответить, но в итоге только выдохнула. Немного помолчала, а потом честно призналась:

— Я не уверена, что хочу этого. И что мне это под силу. Не хочу этого… давления. Мне нравится то, чем я сейчас занимаюсь… Кроме того, у меня есть кое-какие другие планы на жизнь…

— Какие?

— Я ещё тебе не говорила… — она как-то смущённо улыбнулась. — Я мечтаю поступить в университет в следующем году. Хочу получить настоящее образование.

Юзу понимающе кивнул, отнёсшись к её желанию с полной серьёзностью.

— Здесь, в Торонто? — Она кивнула. — Почему не в этом году? Или уже поздно?

— Нет, в этом году я хотела взять подготовительный курс. Проверить свои знания, убедиться, что потяну учёбу.

— Даже не знаю, стоит ли спрашивать о специальности, — улыбнулся Юзу. Ему были прекрасно известны её интересы; он не раз слышал в прошлом о том, что она недовольна своим образованием и что ей бы хотелось учиться, как она выражалась, «по-настоящему».

— Астрономия и астрофизика, — сказала Женя, и из её уст это звучало как нечто захватывающее. — Представь: буду бакалавром наук.

— Очень даже представляю.

— Думаю, я смогу совмещать учёбу и занятия с детьми…

— Сможешь. _Ты_ точно сможешь, — и Юзу обнял её покрепче. Часы показывали, что ему пора выдвигаться, а он всё никак не хотел её отпускать. — Значит, это уже точно?

— Ну… думаю, да, — кивнула она. — Почти.

— Мне нужно ехать, Женя, — напомнил он. — Ещё ведь заезжать домой за документами.

— Да. Конечно, — и поцеловав его в губы, она встала с его колен. — Я совсем забыла.

И как только она это сделала, на душе появилась тревога, которой она не чувствовала вот уже несколько дней. «Спокойно, только без слёз и истерик, — приказала она себе, наблюдая, как он надевает толстовку и берёт свой телефон. — Держи себя в руках, пока он тут».

Вышла вслед за ним в прихожую и прислонилась плечом к двери кладовки. Юзу обулся в кроссовки и попытался улыбнуться ей как можно бодрее, но она смогла выдавить из себя только короткое подобие улыбки. Тогда он сделал к ней шаг и, взяв за талию, спросил:

— Ты будешь меня ждать?

— Конечно буду, что за вопросы… — ответила Женя.

Это был странный вопрос; ей было не вполне понятно, о чём именно он спрашивает. Юзу выглядел каким-то растерянным: ей показалось, хочет спросить что-то ещё, но не решается. И так они стояли молча с минуту, слушая дыхание друг друга, и она изо всех сил пыталась не расплакаться.

— А что здесь, кстати? — решив отвлечь её, спросил Юзу и постучал пальцами по двери.

— Храню трупы, — усмехнулась она и шмыгнула носом.

— Так я и думал…

— Просто кладовка. С одеждой и кое-какими вещами.

— Ясно.

— Юзу…

— Ты моя? — внезапно серьёзно спросил он, не дав ей сказать.

«О, так вот в чём всё дело», — тут же поняла всё Женя. Он опасался, что в его отсутствие она будет с кем-то другим… с кем-то вроде Коди. Вот к чему был вопрос о том, будет ли она ждать его. _Будет ждать — или вновь найдёт утешение?.._ Она интерпретировала это так.

— Я же сказала, что люблю тебя, — смотря ему в лицо, тихо сказала она. — Тебе не обязательно это спрашивать. Да, я твоя. Я никогда не переставала быть твоей.

— Я тебя люблю, Женя, — выдохнул он и почти платонически поцеловал её в губы, а потом нежно провёл большим пальцем по линии подбородка. — Мы увидимся через неделю, — и Юзу сделал шаг назад, собираясь уходить.

Женя оттолкнулась плечом и прошла вперёд, чтобы выпустить его из квартиры.

— Через неделю, — повторила она.

И он ушёл вниз по лестнице.

А она закрыла за ним и, чувствуя внутри опустошённость, осталась стоять на месте, даже не зная, что ей сейчас делать. Всё снова стало каким-то серым, бессмысленным без него в один миг.

Её взгляд остановился на двери кладовки. И встав на носочки, она пошарила рукой на шкафу и достала ключ. Похоже, их разговор о будущем подтолкнул её к этому.

Женя включила свет и, войдя внутрь, оказалась в окружении своих костюмов для фигурного катания, накопившихся за несколько лет, — теперь они висели в специальных футлярах на вешалках. Были там, разумеется, и другие, обычные вещи, которых она сейчас не носила, к примеру, зимняя одежда. Так что она его почти не обманула.

Она провела по вешалкам пальцами; хотела раскрыть что-нибудь и посмотреть, пощупать, но передумала — это вообще-то было ни к чему. Уже почти вышла… но тут заметила на полке Луну и задержалась. Та лежала, вытянув перед собой лапки, словно терпеливо дожидалась хозяйки, и смотрела на неё своими большими глазами. Хорошо, что Юзу этого не видел, подумала Женя. Он бы сказал что-нибудь вроде: «Как ты могла запереть её здесь?» — она так и слышала это.

При виде Луны у неё навернулись слёзы. Женя неосознанно потянулась к салфетнице. Но, едва погладив кошку по голове, закрыла рукой рот, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу рыдания. А в следующий момент вышла из кладовки и, заперев её на ключ, закинула его подальше на шкаф.

***

На следующий день она наконец-то решила встретиться с Коди, игнорировать которую было уже просто некрасиво. Всю прошлую неделю она отвечала на её эсэмэски очень кратко, пару раз сбрасывала звонки и не перезванивала, а последние пару дней, проведённые с Юзу, вообще едва ли брала телефон в руки, и оказалось, что там накопилось несколько сообщений. Когда она их прочла, ей моментально стало стыдно за своё поведение. Коди не заслуживала к себе такого отношения. Она заслуживала, чтобы с ней хотя бы честно поговорили, и именно это Женя собиралась сделать.

Они встретились в парке, где Коди гуляла со своими собаками. Жара стояла невыносимая, и Женя надела велосипедки и топик, как-то даже забыв, что была недовольна своим телом и старалась его скрывать. Возможно, дело было во влиянии Юзу: он столько раз сказал, что она красива, и ни разу не сделал какого-нибудь обидного комментария о её худобе, что её самооценка немного поднялась. Правда, когда она увидела пышущую здоровьем Коди в цветастом платье, которое делало её фигуру особенно аппетитной (для человека, не занимающегося спортом, она была на удивление хорошо сложена), то поняла, что до идеала ей ещё далеко.

Как только Женя оказалась в пределах видимости, оба пса — большой молодой веймаранер аристократического серебристого окраса и старенький потрёпанный лабрадор, которые отлично ладили, — радостно рванули ей навстречу. Женя присела на одно колено и обняла собак, с грустью подумав, что будет по ним скучать. Что-то ей уже подсказывало, что после этой встречи Коди больше не захочет с ней общаться.

— Привет, — услышала она её низкий голос, всё ещё поглаживая обоих псов, и подняла на неё взгляд. Раскосые миндалевидные глаза Коди смотрели на неё как-то уязвлённо.

Женя встала и обняла её, поприветствовав в ответ, и они двинулись к деревянным столам для барбекю.

— У тебя всё в порядке? — спросила Коди, когда они опустились на одну лавку друг рядом с другом.

— Мм… Да. Думаю, да, — выдавила Женя. Сегодня между ними не было привычной лёгкости в общении — это её нервировало. Ей показалось, Коди всё уже поняла, а теперь просто хочет её помучить.

— Ты собираешься мне рассказать о причинах своего игнора? — внимательно смотрела на неё та. — Хотя я, кажется, догадываюсь, в чём тут дело…

— Коди…

— Пожалуйста, только честно. Ты поговорила со своим олимпийским чемпионом?

Обязательно ей нужно было его так назвать, подумала Женя. Как будто этот титул был единственным, что о нём можно было сказать.

— Его зовут Юзу, — напомнила она. — Да, мы поговорили…

— Я так понимаю, не только, — тут же вставила Коди.

Женя чуть помедлила с ответом, но потом, решив, с какой стати ей это ставят в упрёк, признала:

— Да, не только. Надеюсь, ты не пытаешься обвинить меня в этом? Мы с тобой вроде бы в верности друг другу не клялись. Мы даже не были парой… Я же тебе говорила, что…

— Я всё помню, — остановила её Коди. — Можешь не повторять.

— Тогда почему ты сердишься?

— Не знаю, — усмехнулась она. — Наверное, потому — и это глупо, — что я надеялась, всё однажды изменится. Что ты станешь готова к новым отношениям. И мы будем вместе. Ну, когда-нибудь… — она помахала рукой, изображая неопределённость. — Я была готова ждать.

— Извини… — Женя виновато уткнулась взглядом в землю, не понимая при этом, почему она себя чувствует виноватой. — Если я как-то намекнула на то, что это возможно…

— Нет. Ты всё ясно дала понять. Дело только во мне. Просто иногда… хочется верить в лучшее. Лучшее для себя, — грустно сказала Коди и тут же резко переключилась на Юзу: — Значит, он переезжает в Канаду? Ради тебя?

— Ну… Вообще-то сейчас он улетел обратно в Японию. Но — да, он хочет сюда переехать.

— И вы вот так просто сошлись после всего, что было?

— Это не было просто, — нахмурилась Женя. И в этот момент к ней подбежал её спаситель — лабрадор и, виляя хвостом, уселся подле неё. «Спасибо, что пришла с собаками», — подумала она. Без них всё, пожалуй, было бы ещё более неловко. — Но сердцу не прикажешь, ведь так?

Она прекрасно осознавала, что кому-то постороннему будет сложно понять, как это — вот так с головой снова броситься в омут любви, той самой любви, после которой ещё не так давно умирал. Это было невозможно объяснить другому. Словно тайное знание, доступное им двоим, это могли понять только они с Юзуру, как два любящих друг друга сердца.

— Ты, конечно, рисковая, — заявила вдруг Коди.

— И что это значит?..

— Ну, тебе как будто бы мало… Снова захотелось острых ощущений?

— Зачем ты так? — уколотая её вопросом, вздрогнула Женя.

В этот момент она пожалела, что была с ней так откровенна ранее. Коди знала о ней очень многое, как и об их отношениях с Юзу — это и настроило её против него. Хотя Женя была уверена, что не давала ему негативной характеристики, каким-то образом подруга и сама пропиталась к нему не самыми добрыми чувствами.

— Есть такие люди, — пояснила Коди. Посмотрев в её зелёные глаза с рыжеватыми вкраплениями, которые всегда напоминали ей кошачьи, Женя увидела в них что-то незнакомое и жёсткое. — Ничему жизнь не учит, как говорится. Наступают раз за разом на одни и те же грабли. Вот и ты так же… со своим японцем.

— Но ты его даже не знаешь…

— Зато я знаю, что с тобой было, когда он тебя бросил, — серьёзно сказала Коди и встала, поправляя платье.

— Он не виноват в этом!

— Ну конечно, — криво улыбнулась она. — Обожаю. У тебя никто ни в чём не виноват, причём никогда. Ральф, Бруно! Ко мне! — И когда собаки послушно пришли к ней, прицепила к обоим по поводку. — Я надеюсь, ты хорошо подумаешь, прежде чем снова вступать с ним в отношения. А если всё-таки решишь быть с ним, то будешь требовать относиться к себе адекватно.

Женя молча смотрела на псов, которые, будто впитав напряжённую атмосферу, вдруг погрустнели.

— Мы можем… иногда общаться? — без особой надежды спросила она.

— Не знаю, — вздохнула Коди. — Я честно не знаю. Но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, потому что у меня к тебе есть чувства, а у тебя ко мне, очевидно, нет.

Женя хотела ей что-то ответить, но слова стали комом в горле. Она не знала, как объяснить, что до появления Юзу кое-какие чувства у неё были, но он напомнил ей о том, что ничего не сравнится с тем, что она испытывает к нему. Вероятно, это было и к лучшему: вряд ли Коди было бы приятно это услышать. Поэтому она просто встала и кратко её обняла, не получив ответа, после чего проводила взглядом из парка сквозь пелену слёз. Её сердце сжалось: она лишилась своего единственного друга и причинила боль человеку, который ей был дорог. Но понимая, что Юзу и Коди сосуществовать в её жизни не смогут, она должна была сделать выбор, и она его сделала.


	45. Всё тайное становится явным

_Июнь 2022, Токио_

Едва прилетев в Японию, на следующий же день Юзуру написал Наоми и пригласил её поужинать, таким образом выполнив давнишнее желание матери, которое, правда, ввиду добытых ею фотографий, потеряло для неё прежний смысл. Когда он озвучил своё решение за семейным обедом, Юми не то чтобы не обрадовалась, а скорее насторожилась, что, разумеется, от него не укрылось. С ней он решил разговор пока отложить и вёл себя, как обычно, отчуждённо-почтительно, но, заметив, как она засуетилась от этой новости, проявил твёрдость.

— Юзу, милый мой, — вкрадчиво начала Юми, — а может быть, мы сегодня поужинаем дома, все вместе? Наоми никуда не денется, ты сможешь встретиться с ней позже. Я и сама вообще-то хотела увидеться с ней завтра утром… К чему такая спешность?

Это показалось ему подозрительным. «Хочет поговорить с ней первее меня, — подумал он. — Только зачем? Или у меня уже паранойя?» Он уже так много думал о своём плане — весь полёт и день после, что ему уже вполне могло мерещиться то, чего нет.

— Нет никакой спешности, — спокойно, но при этом тоном, не терпящим никаких возражений, объяснил он и, положив свою руку поверх маминой, заглянул ей в глаза самым честным взглядом, на который только был способен. — Просто Наоми-сан занята работой в другое время. Ты же знаешь, в её расписании не так просто найти окно.

— Да, конечно… — только рассеянно пробормотала Юми, но затем попыталась приободриться: — Значит, вы идёте в ресторан? Надеюсь, ты выбрал хорошее место?

— Лучшее, — отозвался Юзу. Это было не так сложно, как она думала. — Хочу отблагодарить её за всё, как подобается, — продолжил он. — Я купил ей браслет с бриллиантами. — Мать с сестрой как-то странно переглянулись. — Уверен, ей понравится. Хотя она заслуживает большего за всё, что для меня сделала, мне всё-таки не хотелось переходить черту… то есть, чтобы подарок вышел двусмысленным. Браслет — самое то, я полагаю. Чисто символически, за её профессионализм.

— Юзу… — поражённо выдавила мать.

Похоже, она была в шоке, что он не посоветовался с ней об этом заранее. Он был практически уверен, она думала, что он ничего не смыслит в таких вещах (ей было свойственно считать его беспомощным во многих сферах жизни, что абсолютно не отражало действительность). И может быть, она была права: знатоком украшений он не был; но уж выбрать элегантный брендовый браслет было ему под силу. Он купил его в аэропорту Торонто. Просто зашёл в дьюти-фри в один из ювелирных магазинов с громким названием, попросил показать самое дорогое, что у них есть, и купил то, что ему приглянулось. Это было не так уж сложно (например, кольца для Жени он выбирал _намного_ дольше).

— Я не ожидала от тебя такого поступка, — призналась Юми. — Сая, скажи, ну разве это не благородно? — обратилась к дочери, а затем опять повернулась к сыну: — Ей будет так приятно получить его от тебя!

— Надеюсь, — ответил Юзу, пытаясь игнорировать недоверчивый взгляд сестры, которым она его прямо-таки сверлила. — Так что сегодня рано меня не ждите. Я возьму водителя. А семейный ужин устроим в другой день, — предложил он, надеясь, что после сегодняшнего вечера его не придётся превращать в семейный совет.

Он вообще очень надеялся, что его план ничего не выявит. Точнее — не выявит ничего плохого, а только подтвердит, что он зря сомневался и подозревал лишнее. Но проверить всё-таки стоило.

***

Они прибыли в ресторан по отдельности, с разницей буквально в несколько минут. Юзу уже сидел внутри кабинки, задёрнутой шторками, когда хостесс привела к нему Наоми, неожиданно — одетую в коктейльное платье, поверх которого был накинут летний пиджак. Он мысленно похвалил себя за брюки с рубашкой, хотя пытался соответствовать скорее её деловому стилю… Но так было даже лучше. Вырядилась она для их ужина так, словно это было свиданием — ему это было на руку.

Когда он встал, чтобы её поприветствовать, она вдруг крепко его обняла — чуть не повисла на шее. Такие проявления эмоций ей были вообще-то не свойственны. А затем, когда они сели, призналась:

— Я успела по тебе соскучиться, Юзу. Мы так давно с тобою не виделись — это же преступление! — голосок её звучал сегодня особенно слащаво. «Неужели она и вправду в меня влюблена?» — спрашивал себя он. В работе она казалась ему умной женщиной… Но он не знал, какой она была в обычной жизни. Она вполне могла становиться влюблённой девочкой, отключая мозг, — так ему, по крайней мере, казалось.

— Я рад, что мы смогли встретиться, — вежливо ответил Юзу. — Спасибо, что нашла время.

И, сделав заказ, они внезапно разговорились о прошлом, о его карьере; хотя разговорилась скорее Наоми, взявшись вспоминать его победы и восхвалять, пожалуй, чересчур сильно: даже призналась в том, что на днях пересматривала кое-какие его выступления. Юзу только и успевал, что поддакивать, пока она несла всю эту восторженную муть. Это был такой поток сознания, что ему нехотя пришло в голову, не пьяна ли она.

Сам он тем временем думал о том, знает ли она, что он был в Канаде. Хотя он ей об этом не говорил и у него сложилось впечатление, что не знает, ей вполне могла сообщить Юми, если они встречались. Юзу решил, что заявит об этом прямо — ему было интересно посмотреть на её реакцию, которая могла сказать намного больше, чем всё прочее. Поэтому, когда речь зашла о настоящем и Наоми поинтересовалась, как он провёл последние недели, он ответил:

— Честно говоря, я летал в Торонто. И пробыл там две недели.

— Вот как? — Наоми вздёрнула брови. — Я об этом не знала… Об этом ведь никто не знает, — удивлённо пролепетала она, дотронувшись пальцами до своих губ. Затем поспешно спросила: — Зачем же ты летал туда? — и в ожидании ответа приложилась к бокалу вина.

Юзу следил за её лицом самым внимательным образом.

— Хотел проведать Крикет Клаб. — Она кивнула, но он не увидел понимания в её взгляде. — Вообще-то даже подумывал туда податься тренировать. — Наоми дважды моргнула. — Ещё увиделся с Женей.

— Даже так? — голос, который она обычно прекрасно контролировала, подвёл её. Вышло нервозно. — Она живёт в Торонто? Я была уверена, что она вернётся в Россию.

— Нет, она решила остаться там.

Наоми отпила ещё вина, потом ещё — и разочарованно окинула взглядом пустой бокал. Юзу быстро сориентировался и подлил ей ещё и для вида долил себе, хотя сделал едва пару глотков.

— И… как прошла встреча? — с плохо скрываемым любопытством спросила она. От него не укрылось, как её покоробила эта новость. Она аж вся напряглась и заёрзала, и в глазах появилось что-то недоброе, что подтолкнуло его продолжать.

— Нормально, — сказал он. — Даже неплохо. Думаю, нам следовало это сделать — я имею в виду, всё прояснить. Мы с ней совсем некрасиво расстались зимой.

— Конечно, я помню, как ты грустил, — пробормотала Наоми. — Значит, вы… расставили все точки? Или… к чему вы пришли?

Юзу молча смотрел на неё, покачивая в руке бокал на тонкой ножке. И чуть погодя сказал:

— К тому, что ничего изменить нельзя. Прошло слишком много времени. Чувств больше нет. Это грустно… но надо признать это и жить дальше. Во всяком случае нам удалось поговорить и сохранить друг к другу уважение.

«Господи, что ты мелешь?» — кричал внутренний голос. Но Юзу, к собственному удивлению, уже вошёл во вкус:

— Да… поэтому с Крикетом ничего не выйдет: она там работает. Не хочется неловкости в работе, всех этих воспоминаний. Я буду искать другое место.

— Юзу… — выдавила Наоми. Прочистила горло. И тут он услышал в её голосе радость, которой она не смогла, а может, и не пыталась сдержать: — Мы сможем тебя устроить в лучшие клубы страны. Тебе ни к чему искать работу за границей. Мне всегда виделось, что твоё настоящее место здесь… А отношения… ты ещё молод. Ты найдёшь более достойную спутницу жизни. Возможно, для этого не нужно так далеко ездить, — и она кокетливо опустила глаза.

Ему хотелось засмеяться, хоть он и чувствовал, что это всё нехорошо. В итоге еле сдержался и вышла кривая улыбка, но Наоми явно приняла её за что-то другое.

— Я подумала, она захочет возобновить отношения, — призналась она. — Ты… ты завидный жених. Я бы попыталась тебя привязать… — тут она смутилась, — ну, на её месте, конечно.

«Интересно… — подумал Юзу. — Я что, похож на собаку?» Но это всё было так смешно, что он даже не думал на неё обижаться.

— Ничего бы не вышло, — ответил он. — Всё кончено. Наверное, мама была права…

— О, твоя мать очень мудрая женщина, Юзу! — горячо сказала Наоми.

— Да… Она не была в восторге от наших отношений, — вдруг став серьёзным, пробормотал он — и это, пожалуй, была единственная честная фраза в их разговоре.

— Она не со зла. Уверена, что она лишь хотела как лучше…

— Наоми. Достаточно о маме, — прервал её он и полез в карман за браслетом. — Я хотел подарить тебе кое-что. — Её глаза прямо-таки загорелись, стоило ему достать маленький бархатный мешочек. Юзу знал, что она падка на такие вещи. — Дай мне свою руку, — попросил он. И когда она протянула к нему запястье, надел на него изящный золотой браслет. Щёки Наоми зардели, чего он ещё ни разу не видел. Выглядела она в этот момент прямо как школьница на первом свидании. — Пусть он будет напоминать тебе о нашем сотрудничестве, — без тени улыбки произнёс он, но она, всё ещё глазея на подарок, этого не замечала.

— Он прелестный. Это так много для меня значит… ты даже не представляешь…

— Ты хочешь ещё что-то? — кивнул он на их тарелки. — Может быть, ещё выпить? По-моему, это вино нужно допить. А дальше, если ты не против, мы могли бы куда-то переместиться. В какой-нибудь бар, — он вылил остатки вина в её бокал, — или прогуляться… Мне надоела эта атмосфера.

— У меня нет никаких планов на вечер, — вновь опустив глаза, сказала Наоми.

***

Он задумался о том, не зашёл ли слишком далеко, только оказавшись в её квартире, куда их привёз его водитель (его он попросил быть рядом и быть готовым его забрать, как только попросит). Пока они катались в машине по вечернему городу, решая, что делают дальше, он понял, что Наоми сильно пьяна. Она то и дело заваливались на него на заднем сидении и в конце концов устроилась у него на плече, признавшись, что у неё кружится голова. Тогда-то он и предложил отвезти её домой, и она согласилась, но теперь ей, кажется, было получше. Во всяком случае из кухни она вышла с новой бутылкой шампанского, а также двумя бокалами. И тут он подумал: к чему это всё идёт — по её мнению?

Впрочем, алкоголь был как раз очень кстати: от него у Наоми развязывался язык. И хотя Юзу не сильно надеялся оказаться у неё дома, теперь понимал, что всё складывается наилучшим образом. Ему нужно было лишь немного потерпеть. Сам же он был совершенно трезв — те несколько глотков вина, что он выпил в ресторане, не оказали на него совершенно никакого воздействия. Так что если она думала, что его можно споить, то тут она сильно заблуждалась, ровно как и в том, что может его привлечь в таком состоянии. Начнём с того, что она вообще не казалась ему привлекательной, даже в трезвом виде, а навеселе и вовсе чем-то отталкивала. Дело было не в том, что она была некрасива — нет, Наоми была довольно миловидной; но для него в ней было что-то асексуальное, как в сестре или ещё какой-нибудь родственнице. Здесь играл роль и тот факт, что она была его старше (присутствовала в этом какая-то неловкость), и то, что она на него, по сути, работала (а он всегда отделял рабочее от личного). Одним словом, её образ не вызывал у Юзу совсем никаких чувств, и даже будь она последней женщиной на земле, то и тогда бы это, наверное, не изменилось.

Но она должна была думать иначе. Поэтому, когда она поставила бутылку на журнальный столик и плюхнулась рядом с ним на диван, он открыл шампанское и, разлив его, с улыбкой вручил ей полный бокал и не отодвинулся, хотя очень хотелось.

— Знаешь, ведь недавно я даже представить себе не могла, чтобы ты вот так сидел у меня дома, — призналась Наоми, сходу выпив половину. — Я уже было потеряла всякую надежду… — Её взгляд был мечтательным.

— Надежду на что? — спросил Юзу.

— Ну, как на что? На тебя. Думала, всё зря. Что ни сделаю — всё зря.

— Например, что?

— Я даже на коньки встала, — выдала Наоми с пьяным смешком. — Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думала. Я, конечно, не смогу, как она… Но я уже умею ехать вперёд и не падать.

— Что?.. — усмехнулся он, но тут же себя одёрнул. Он не должен был высмеивать её чувства. — Ты научилась кататься? — он попытался звучать восхищённо.

— Да! Да, научилась. Но я не уверена, что мне это нравится.

«Какой бред», — промелькнуло в мыслях.

— Тогда зачем ты это делаешь?

— Чтобы понравиться тебе, глупый, — призналась она с блаженной улыбкой. — Я уже давно пытаюсь. Почему ты не замечаешь?

О, он замечал. В последние полгода это было сложно не заметить. Хотелось бы ему вернуться во времени ещё немного назад и как следует к ней присмотреться: было или не было?

— Я ведь ей завидовала, — тихо добавила Наоми. — Даже хотела, чтоб вы расстались…

А вот это было уже интересно. Это уже было таким знаком, который он никак не мог проигнорировать. _Хотела, чтобы вы расстались_. Какая наглость, просто неслыханная дерзость — и притом сказанная так грустно и одновременно мило, словно Наоми не видела в этом ничего предосудительного. Юзу с трудом подавил в себе негодование.

— Моя мама тоже этого хотела, — заметил он. — Она говорила тебе об этом?

— Да, говорила. Ей хотелось, чтобы я тебе понравилась. Как и мне, — промяукала Наоми и в следующий момент икнула, глядя на свой бокал, поднесённый ко рту. Юзу придвинулся к ней поближе и, приобняв за плечи, подтолкнул его к ней. Она послушно допила шампанское и прижалась к нему. — Кажется, я напилась, — растягивая слова, выдала она. — Это всё от волнения. — А потом хихикнула: — Ты джентльмен, Юзу? Не станешь же ты использовать девушку в таком состоянии? Ты не мог бы просто… отнести меня в мою постель? Можешь лечь рядом, если хочешь…

И когда она пару минут спустя прикрыла глаза, он поднялся и взял её на руки. Она оказалась тяжелее, чем он думал, — это он в полной мере прочувствовал, пока искал её спальню. Наконец уложив её на кровать, Юзу присел рядом, а совсем скоро раздался негромкий храп.

Дальше он действовал словно на автомате, не вполне отдавая себе отчёт, но в то же время прекрасно осознавая, что делает; при этом не ставя под сомнение этичность своих действий. Сначала бесшумно встал, стараясь её не потревожить, прошёлся по её большой современной квартире, а, обнаружив в кухне её телефон, оставленный на столешнице вместе с сумочкой, взял его и вернулся в спальню. Это был её «личный», цвета красный металлик — он помнил это так же, как и то, что был у неё и чёрный, «рабочий» (чаще всего она ходила сразу с двумя). Снял блокировку, приложив к сканеру отпечатков её указательный палец (Наоми даже не пошевелилась, продолжая похрапывать), и сел в кресло в углу, откуда на неё открывался прямой обзор.

Он толком не знал, что ищет. Просто решил проверить на всякий случай, раз уж ему подвернулась такая возможность. И он первым делом зашёл в её почту и стал листать. У неё было несколько ящиков, что намного усложняло задачу, но его мозг работал, как швейцарские часы, — он разве что только не слышал, как вертятся шестерёнки. Рабочий ящик, знакомый ему, он сразу отсеял, решив, что его бы она точно не стала светить в делах, которые плохо пахнут, и перешёл к другим. Сразу отлистал много страниц, возвращаясь к зиме, но ничего интересного не попадалось, а столько времени, чтобы открывать каждое письмо, у него не было. Позаходил в разные мессенджеры, даже нашёл их переписку с матерью, но она была жутко скучной: похоже, самое важное они обсуждали лично или по телефону. Зашёл в галерею.

И вот тут-то, пока он просматривал разные папки (были там и названные его именем), ему в глаза среди мельтешащих картинок бросилось нечто знакомое. Пришлось хорошо приглядеться, чтобы понять, что это было. А когда понял, его сердце прямо-таки замерло, по рукам пробежали мурашки. У неё было фото Жениного платья к короткой программе, которое украли прошлой осенью. И оно было сделано явно где-то в этой квартире, только он ещё не мог понять где. Но Юзу точно проходил мимо этого места. А когда он запустил следующий за фотографией видеоролик, то увидел, как Наоми крутится перед зеркалом, приложив платье к себе.

Он даже не думал, что испытает от этого такое сильное разочарование и отвращение. Вспомнилось сразу и то, как сильно Женя расстроилась, обнаружив эту пропажу, и как плакала, и во что это всё вылилось. А он, признаться, хотя утешал её, втайне подумывал о том, что она могла просто его потерять. Её уверенность в том, что платье именно _украли_ , поражала. А теперь выходило, она была права. Юзу быстро заснял свою находку, встал и подошёл к шкафу. Могло ли оно ещё быть там?..

Дёрнув за дверцу, он обнаружил, что это на самом деле не шкаф, а целая гардеробная, и, не колеблясь, вошёл внутрь. Свет включился автоматически. Чего там только не было: ряды дамских сумочек, туфель, сапог, вешалки с одеждой, рассортированой по цветовой гамме… Он нашёл платье среди голубых тонов — небесного оттенка, всё усыпанное стразами Сваровски, оно висело здесь так, будто было обычной одеждой. Юзу сделал несколько фотографий и повесил его обратно. «Она больная, просто больная на голову», — крутилось в мыслях. Что за странное удовольствие она получала, имея в своём гардеробе платье для фигурного катания, которое с большой долей вероятности было ей не по размеру, которое некуда было надеть, некому показать? Ему виделось в этом нечто извращённое, ненормальное.

А затем, прямо под тем местом, где оно висело, он заметил красивую серебристую коробку с логотипом одного крупного бренда. Вроде бы ничего такого, но что-то его в ней зацепило (возможно, приподнятый уголок), и он приоткрыл её. Внутри лежал коричневый конверт из крафт-бумаги формата А4, подписанный чёрным маркером: «от Мико». Едва в него заглянув, Юзу сразу же понял, что там лежат распечатанные фотографии — те самые, которые попали в декабре в сеть. И хотя это, конечно, ещё ничего не подтверждало, его посетило плохое предчувствие. Нет, это всё было неспроста. Зачем ей было их распечатывать? Он всё снова снял на свою камеру и убрал, как было.

Выйдя из гардеробной и убедившись, что Наоми всё так же мирно спит, вернулся в кресло. Как ни странно, голова его была холодной, мысли ясными, никакие лишние эмоции, несмотря на то, что нашёл, его не обуревали. Он знал только одно: нужно продолжать, так как здесь точно что-то было нечисто. Тут ему в голову пришла идея. Он снова зашёл в её почту и вбил в поиске: «Мико». Письма нашлись в её ящике, название которого состояло сплошь из набора цифр и букв. Их переписка начиналась с осени двадцатого года, то есть, если Юзуру помнил всё верно, с тех самых пор, когда Наоми только пришла в команду. И он начал всё это читать, и с каждым имейлом кровь в его венах становилась всё холоднее и холоднее. От этого контакта Наоми приходили фотографии, копившиеся целый год, прежде чем их решили обнародовать, и отрицать её причастность к этой истории было уже невозможно. А если это делалось с её подачи… это могла быть лишь часть спектакля, который она умело разыгрывала.

И когда Юзу это понял и поднял глаза на спящую перед ним фигуру, то у него возникла всего одна мысль: «Я тебя уничтожу». В этот момент ему хотелось только одного: чтобы она ответила за всё, что сделала, и чтобы её имя в профессиональной среде было втоптано в грязь настолько, что о работе она не могла и мечтать до конца жизни.

***

Он не спал после этого до утра. Мобильный Наоми почти разрядился и на часах уже была поздняя ночь, когда он отправил себе всю её переписку с Мико и удалил отправленные сообщения с концами, а затем отнёс телефон обратно на кухню и, тихо покинув её квартиру, уехал вместе с водителем. Он знал, что теперь ему нужен толковый юрист — по той простой причине, что дальше он один ничего не сделает, и этот вопрос нужно было поднять как можно скорее, пока был дома. Потому что, как и обещал, он собирался вернуться к Жене: ему не хотелось оставлять её одну надолго.

Юзу ещё не представлял, как расскажет ей обо всём. Он не хотел делать этого по телефону, пока она одна на другом конце света. Ранним утром, когда разница во времени была подходящей для звонка ей, он позвонил, и они немного поговорили. Юзу старался звучать бодрым и позитивным, однако она, похоже, заподозрила, что это напускное, и тогда ему пришлось соврать, что его накрывает джетлаг.

Позже Юзу сидел в кухне сестры, всё ещё во вчерашней одежде, когда там появилась мать, уже в светлом домашнем костюме, собираясь, по-видимому, позавтракать. Увидев сына, она застыла и настороженно окинула его взглядом.

— Юзу? Ты только вернулся? — спросила она.

— Нет, я вернулся ещё ночью, — холодным, почти ледяным голосом отозвался он.

— Как прошла встреча?

— Отлично, — усмехнулся он. — Узнал много нового.

— Да?.. — Юми стала готовить себе кофе, повернувшись к нему спиной. — Что, например? Вы так долго гуляли… — В её словах слышался какой-то намёк. — Я ждала тебя, но в итоге легла спать.

— Между нами ничего не было, если это то, на что ты намекаешь. Даже не надейся. Я возвращаюсь в Канаду через несколько дней. Я собираюсь сделать Жене предложение и… если она его примет, переехать туда насовсем.

Услышав это, Юми зависла. Положив руки на столешницу, словно от этой новости ей понадобилась опора, опустила голову и тяжело вздохнула.

— Надеюсь, вставлять палки в колёса снова не будешь? — спросил Юзу.

— О чём ты? — мать развернулась к нему. — Что она тебе наговорила?

— Она? — он вновь усмехнулся, на этот раз удивлённо. — _Она_ мне ничего не говорила. Вообще ничего. — Юми изменилась в лице, как будто ей было непросто в это поверить. — Я сам всё понял. А вот ты с ней побеседовала, верно?

— Когда?..

— Я не знаю когда. Перед тем, как мы расстались? — предположил он и тут же увидел, как совестливо мать отвела глаза. — Было такое? Говори, было или нет? — потребовал он. — Я всё равно выясню.

— Что здесь происходит? — в эту минуту в кухню вошла Сая, торопливо завязывая поясок своего халата. Всегда сглаживающая в семье острые углы, она явно почувствовала, что сейчас в ней здесь нуждаются, и примчалась прямо из постели.

— Юзу, я хотела, как лучше… — призналась Юми и стыдливо посмотрела на своих детей. — Я же не знала, что у неё такая слабая психика. Мне всегда казалось, она сильная девочка. И я просто… посоветовала… Я же ничего не… Я же не заставляла…

— Давайте мы все успокоимся, — примирительно сказала Сая, протянув к ним обоим руки.

— Я была неправа! — внезапно воскликнула Юми. — Была неправа, и мне жаль. Но ты не можешь повесить все грехи на меня!

— Никто на тебя не вешает все грехи! — Юзу тоже повысил голос.

— Прекратите! — Сая даже топнула ногой от негодования. — А ну быстро миритесь! Слышите? Вы что устроили? Мы же одна семья! Ну разве так можно?

В кухне повисла звенящая тишина.

— Ты когда-нибудь трогала мой телефон без спроса? — спокойно спросил Юзу у мамы.

— Что значит трогала?

— Копалась в нём без моего спроса?

— Я этого не делала! — как-то слишком эмоционально воскликнула Юми.

— Тогда, может быть, ты просила об этом кого-то другого? Например, Наоми? — уточнил он.

— Юзу, ну что ты такое говоришь? — взмолилась сестра. — Побойся бога, в чём ты обвиняешь маму? Зачем ей это нужно?

— Я не обвиняю — просто интересуюсь. Потому что так уж вышло, что мне все эти месяцы не доходили Женины сообщения в нашем чате, — объяснил Юзу, переводя взгляд с матери, уставившейся в пол, на сестру, пребывающую в нервном возбуждении. — И оказалось, она была в чёрном списке — мы это выяснили, когда поговорили. Подозрения падают на людей, которые не хотели наших отношений. И хотя таких очень много, среди близкого окружения их двое: мама и её ненаглядная Наоми. Подсмотреть чужой пароль не так уж и сложно, если часто крутишься рядом…

— Я не делала этого! — повторила Юми. — И я не просила Наоми об этом… — Её интонация ясно говорила о том, что сейчас будет какое-то «но». И оно последовало. — Но возможно, только возможно… она не так меня поняла… и… и… сделала это по своей инициативе. Но я клянусь, я не знала об этом!

— Мне нужен хороший юрист. Срочно, — вздохнув, сказал Юзу. — Это твой шанс, мама. Если не хочешь, чтобы наше с тобой общение закончилось навсегда, найди мне его. С остальным я разберусь сам.

— Юзу, да ты что? — ахнула Сая. — Какой юрист?

— Садитесь, — приказал Юзу и положил перед ними свой телефон, на котором была открыта найденная у Наоми переписка. — Читайте. Я хочу, чтобы она за всё ответила. И я этого добьюсь.

И хотя ситуация была ужасной, он должен был признать, что давно не получал такого удовольствия, как в те минуты, когда наблюдал, как меняется лицо матери. Поначалу ничего не понимающее, оно быстро побледнело, и, хотя он увидел на нём тень разочарования, та очень скоро пропала, сменившись сдержанным гневом. Мать и сестра дочитали одновременно, а затем Юми, стеклянным взглядом уставившись за окно, произнесла:

— Сая, моя хорошая, принеси мне мой телефон, — и это было сказано таким голосом, что он убедился: за эти минуты Наоми из желанной невестки превратилась во врага номер один. — С ней надо судиться.


	46. Теперь всё будет в порядке

_Июль 2022, Торонто_

В этот летний июльский день Торонто встретил Юзуру такой непогодой, что, выйдя из терминала аэропорта, он испытал удивление и благодарность за то, что его самолёт вообще смог приземлиться. Тёмное и зловещее серо-синее небо, то и дело разрываемое краткими вспышками, невольно наводило на мысли о конце света. Его нейлоновая куртка вся трепыхала от ветра, пока он шёл к такси, а раскаты грома где-то вдалеке словно предупреждали, что лучше спрятаться, да побыстрее, потому что вскоре эти тучи прорвёт так, что мало не покажется.

Он стал звонить Жене сразу же по прилёте, но, так как она не брала трубку, принял решение ехать к ней. Почему-то он был уверен, что в такую погоду она будет лежать в своей тёплой постели дома, — и не угадал: там её не было. Вообще-то она могла быть где угодно — он не предупреждал о том, что прилетит сегодня. Едва появилась возможность, урвал билет на ближайший рейс и улетел. Хотел позвонить, но, посчитав, сколько у неё времени, передумал; начал писать эсэмэс, но решил, пусть будет сюрприз. И вот, теперь он не знал, где она. Однако одна хорошая догадка у него имелась, и он решил, что, прежде чем ехать домой, должен её проверить.

Спустя четверть часа Юзу был в Крикет Клабе, стены которого вечером были совсем пустыми, и, может быть, сказалась непогода, но он не встретил ни души, пока шёл на каток. Чутьё его не подвело: Женя была там, где он и ожидал её застать, то есть на льду. Не заметив, как он вошёл и встал у двери, она продолжала кататься с беспроводными наушниками в ушах. Она не включила весь свет, и на катке было полутемно; а с учётом серости снаружи окна делали атмосферу какой-то хмурой, безрадостной. Но она не обращала на это внимания, поглощённая своим занятием. Может быть, это всё как раз создавало ей нужное настроение, подумал он. Она, похоже, работала над программой, и образ у неё был явно драматический. Юзу простоял так несколько минут, втайне наблюдая за её тоненькой фигурой в леггинсах и водолазке, но в итоге, прервавшись, она заметила его сама. Он увидел, как она обозначила прыжок, а затем упёрла руки в бока и задумчиво сделала небольшой круг, как вдруг их глаза встретились, и она тут же двинулась в его сторону.

— Юзу! Что ты здесь делаешь? — услышал он её голос, а через пару секунд она в него чуть не врезалась. — Ведь неделя ещё не прошла. Прошло только шесть дней…

От мысли, что она их считала, так же как он, у него на душе вдруг стало тепло-тепло. Он крепко её обнял и чмокнул в макушку.

— Приехал, как только смог, — сказал он. — Скучал по тебе невозможно.

— Я тоже скучала, каждый день, — ответила Женя и, оторвавшись, заглянула ему в лицо.

Юзу внимательно смотрел на неё, держа в руках её хрупкое тело. Она была ненакрашена, и он сразу заметил её незамаскированные круги под глазами и подумал о том, как она провела эти дни.

— Как ты? — спросил он, а она потянулась к его губам и поцеловала.

— Всё нормально, Юзу.

— Хорошо спала? — Она только пожала плечами и поцеловала ещё раз. — А ела?

— Да, Юзу. Не волнуйся. Со мной всё в порядке. Просто много работала. Ну, а ты как?

— И я в порядке, — ответил он, решив не пугать новостями сходу. — Когда ты закончишь? Я хочу провести вечер с тобой.

— Только вечер? — спросила Женя, смущённо улыбаясь.

— Нет, не только. Вообще-то я хочу пробыть с тобой _намного_ дольше.

— Это мне нравится.

И оказалось, что она и так уже сильно задержалась, и она тут же сошла со льда. Но прежде чем они покинули каток рука об руку, долго его обняла и поцеловала.

***

Они сидели на диване у неё в гостиной, а гроза за окном всё никак не утихала, когда Юзу закончил свой рассказ о поездке домой. Под звуки барабанящего по окнам дождя Женя молча обдумывала новости. Она не могла и помыслить, что услышит нечто подобное, когда он сказал, что ему нужно кое-чем с ней поделиться. Возможно, это будет что-то связанное с его переездом или с его семьёй, думала она. Может быть, он скажет, что поговорил с ними и они приняли его решение, а может быть, наоборот, что оно им не понравилось, но он всё же пошёл им наперекор и улетел. О чём-то более неприятном, с учётом того, что он уже был рядом с ней, она и не думала — те мысли остались в безрадостных днях и бессонных ночах, пока он отсутствовал. Но когда он заговорил о Наоми, это совершенно сбило её с толку; и чем дольше он говорил, тем беспокойнее ей становилось, что, судя по всему, отражалось и на её лице.

— Она будет наказана, Женя, слышишь? — повторил он. — Мы будем этого добиваться.

Он рассказал ей о том, что уже встречался с адвокатом и они обсуждали, какими будут их дальнейшие действия. В данный момент юристы как раз должны были работать над обвинением, которое будет предъявлено Наоми. Юзу сразу предупредил, что процесс может быть долгим и ему, вероятно, придётся бывать иногда на родине. Судя по всему, он думал, что ей это не понравится, однако она восприняла это спокойно, в то время как мысли её всё ещё были сосредоточены… на платье. Это было странно, но почему-то именно оно задело её больше всего: может, потому что она не так уж сильно подозревала в этом Наоми, да и думать уже позабыла о том эпизоде, в то время как в её причастности к слитым фотографиям была уверена почти на сто процентов, но оно никак не выходило у неё из головы. Её платье к короткой программе, прекрасное, невесомое, бледно-голубое платье, так дорогое её сердцу, которое пропало прямо перед началом соревнований. Скольких нервов ей это стоило! И если это тоже сделала Наоми… то что _ещё_ она могла сделать? Женя не могла перестать думать об этом. С одной стороны, ей хотелось пойти до конца и убедиться, что на этом происки Наоми заканчивались (или же не заканчивались), а с другой… она была не уверена, что ей хочется, чтобы всё это дело стало достоянием общественности, что было, в свою очередь, неизбежно. Ей нужно было время, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах. А Юзу времени терять не собирался.

— Я поняла. Я просто ещё не знаю, что чувствую из-за этого. Думала, что это принесёт мне облегчение… или даже радость, но сейчас почему-то этого нет, — призналась Женя. — Юзу, ты уверен, что это нужно? Предъявлять ей обвинения? Это же будет скандал не меньше того, что уже был, когда всё утечет в СМИ… Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Я не _хочу_ этого. Но так надо. Так будет правильно, — уверенно сказал он. — И мы постараемся, чтобы всё было максимально приватно. Но люди должны отвечать за свои поступки. Даже если уже ничего не исправить… Ты не согласна? — он взял её за руку. — Скажи мне.

— Согласна, но… — Женя прикусила губу, не зная, как выразить это словами. — Если это только из-за меня… Если ты хочешь какого-то… возмездия… из-за того, что я пострадала, то не надо, серьёзно. Мне достаточно и того, что ты узнал правду.

— Это не только из-за тебя, — сказал Юзу. — Но так же из-за нас… и меня тоже. Для меня это время, время без тебя, тоже было очень сложным. Как ты верно сказала, это была не жизнь… Я тоже знаю, что это значит.

— О чём ты говоришь? — в её взволнованных глазах блеснули слёзы.

— Я не пытаюсь обвинить во всём Наоми. Знаю, что сам виноват во многом. Но если бы не её действия, всего бы этого не было, понимаешь?

— Юзу, — Женя прямо-таки вцепилась в его руку, настойчиво смотря ему в лицо. Это всё ещё звучало довольно расплывчато. Она буквально чувствовала, что он хочет чем-то с ней поделиться… чем-то тяжелым, болезненным.

— Меня всё это сильно подкосило, — признался он. Хотя он уже понял, что не сможет рассказать ей о самых тёмных своих днях, что должен от этого уберечь, ему не хотелось скрывать свои проблемы, особенно учитывая то, что в его планах была совместная жизнь и начинать её с секретов казалось ему неправильным. — Я не пытался это утаивать от тебя. Хотел сказать, честно. Только не знал, как и когда это сделать…

— Сказать что?

— Что у меня была депрессия. — Женя непроизвольно дёрнулась, но он мягко сжал её ладонь, словно говоря: «Всё нормально». — Я заболел после Олимпиады, хотя если честно, то понимаю, что предпосылки были ещё до неё. Просто я их благополучно игнорировал.

— Нет… — она покачала головой, словно не хотела верить в это.

— Именно поэтому я и участвовал только в одном шоу, о котором тебе говорил, — продолжил он. — Дальше… просто не смог. Моему агентству пришлось придумать легенду, что меня доканала астма и срочно нужно лечение. И я до сих пор презираю себя за то, что позволил это враньё. Мне бы хотелось рассказать правду… что на самом деле лечился, и совсем не от астмы, и что это абсолютно нормально. Только я пока не знаю как.

— Как ты лечился? — тихо спросила Женя, совсем побледнев от этих новостей, хотя слёзы сдержать сумела.

— Психотерапия и антидепрессанты, — спокойно ответил он. — Очень эффективное сочетание, между прочим. Я до сих вообще-то лечусь, просто мне снизили дозировку. И сеансы мы продолжаем… Пока был здесь, проводили по Скайпу.

— И ты ничего не сказал мне… — Женя придвинулась ближе и провела рукой по его волосам, убирая их со лба и зачёсывая назад. — Почему ты не сказал?

— Я хотел. Но мне показалось, было не время. Я не планировал это скрывать.

— Значит, тебе сейчас лучше? — спросила она осторожно.

А Юзу взял и сгрёб её руками и усадил к себе на колени.

— Мне намного лучше. Особенно с тех пор, как я сюда прилетел, ещё в первый раз, и оказалось, что ты здесь. И потом… — он улыбнулся, — мне очень хорошо рядом с тобой. По-моему, ты действуешь на меня сильнее любого антидепрессанта.

— Это очень странный комплимент, — грустно улыбнулась Женя, — но я его понимаю. Юзу… — она обвила руками его шею. — Мне так жаль… Если бы я только знала, что нас это ждёт, я бы ни за что не сделала то, что сделала. Мы не должны были расставаться.

— Мы не должны были расставаться, — повторил он.

— Я не должна была уходить от тебя.

— А я не должен был отпускать. Я должен был быть рядом, когда ты в этом нуждалась, но не смог — и подвёл тебя. Должен был лучше прислушиваться к тебе. И я прошу прощения за то, что начал так поздно. Возможно, не будь я таким слепым и глухим, всего бы этого можно было избежать. Я не знаю, сможешь ли ты простить меня, но я прошу тебя об этом.

И хотя ей очень хотелось возразить, что ей не за что его прощать, она ответила:

— Я прощаю, Юзу. Надеюсь, ты меня тоже.

— Не говори эти глупости, — покачал он головой. — Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Нет, есть. Я приняла решение, даже не поговорив с тобой. Разорвала _наши общие_ отношения, не объяснив ничего и, что хуже, не дав тебе шанса. Решила, что знаю, как будет лучше. Но выходит, никому из нас не было хорошо.

— Я прощаю, только перестань, ладно? — быстро проговорил он.

— Спасибо… — одними губами сказала она, а затем прошептала: — И я больше никогда так не поступлю.

— У тебя просто не будет повода.

После этих его слов Женя так тесно к нему прижалась, словно ей было необходимо почувствовать его каждой клеточкой своего тела. Они сидели так молча, каждый — обдумывая это воссоединение и не желая отпускать друг друга, пока она не прошептала ему на ухо:

— Я люблю тебя, Юзу. Больше всего на свете.

— А я тебя. Хочу быть с тобой всю жизнь.

— Я с тобой тоже.

Чуть позже, переместившись в её постель, они лежали в темноте в обнимку в любимой позе, словно сложенные вместе ложечки, полностью повторяющие изгибы друг друга. За окном завывал ураганный ветер, однако, сосредоточившись друг на друге, они его и вовсе не замечали. Он думал только о том, как сильно ему хочется надеть на её палец кольцо и сделать своей окончательно и рассказать всем об этом, чтобы ни у кого не возникало сомнений насчёт серьёзности его чувств. И отчего-то он совсем не испытывал волнения, думая об этом. Что-то ему подсказывало, что всё скоро получится и он наконец-то услышит самое важное «да» в своей жизни.

Женя тем временем засыпала у него под боком, а перед глазами то и дело возникали воспоминания обо всём, что происходило с ней в этой маленькой квартирке, которая так долго была её одинокой обителью. Бессонные ночи. Круглосуточно задёрнутые шторы. Злоупотребление снотворным. Панические приступы. То, как смотрела Олимпиаду. И как лежала после на полу в гостиной, чувствуя, что рассыпается на кусочки. И как один-едиственный раз хлебнула немного водки, и чем это всё закончилось. Но самое главное и мучительное — это невыносимое, непрекращающееся чувство одиночества и вины, как перед самой собой, так и всей их командой, которой доставила лишние переживания в самый неподходящий период. Как ни странно, эти картинки уже не хлестали её, как кнут; это всё было в прошлом — сейчас понимание этого отчётливо возникло у неё внутри и наконец принесло облегчение. А в мыслях её вертелось только одно, как мантра: «Теперь всё будет в порядке, теперь всё будет в порядке, теперь всё будет в порядке…»

***

В этой постели они провели следующие двое суток, практически не покидая её, и оба ещё никогда не чувствовали себя такими безумно влюблёнными и счастливыми. Если бы Жене не нужно было после своих выходных возвращаться в Крикет, они бы оба с радостью остались там ещё на несколько дней. Но пора было вернуться в реальность, о чём напомнил и Брайан, наконец дозвонившийся до них во вторник утром. Спросонья перепутав их одинаковые телефоны, Юзу ответил на его звонок, но даже не понял, чему его бывший тренер так удивился.

— Юзу?.. Это ты? Ты что, снова в Канаде? — спросил Орсер.

— Да, а в чём дело? Вернулся в субботу вечером.

— О, так ты успел прямо вовремя! — добродушно воскликнул Брайан, но тут же напустил немного строгости: — Трубку-то почему не брали? На сообщения тоже не отвечаете. Зачем телефон только нужен? Переживать заставляете, между прочим, а я тут с вами не молодею.

— В смысле? Из-за чего переживать? — Юзу сонно протёр один глаз.

— Понятно… Штормовое предупреждение было вообще-то, — вздохнул тренер. — Ладно, бог с вами. Видно, у вас всё в порядке. Я только звоню сказать, что Крикет уже работает и занятия состоятся. Передай, пожалуйста, Жене.

— Э-э, ладно… — ответил Юзу и откинулся обратно на подушку.

— Кто это был? — Женя с улыбкой вошла в спальню, стоило только им попрощаться. Через открытую дверь из кухни донеслись аппетитные запахи, что означало, она сдержала своё обещание по поводу завтрака.

— Брайан. Оказывается, был какой-то шторм… Ты знала?

— Нет… — Женя выглянула в окно: там было серо, но штормом не пахло. — Ну, я не удивлена. Если мы будем проводить столько времени в постели, то вообще перестанем быть в курсе того, что происходит в мире. Гм… А ты что, теперь мой секретарь? — спросила она и, подойдя к нему, взяла свой мобильный. — Это мой телефон, если что.

— О… Вот чёрт, извини, — Юзу послал ей свою самую милую улыбку. — Теперь понятно, почему он был таким удивлённым. Кажется, теперь он знает про нас с тобой…

— Кажется, да, — улыбнулась она в ответ. — Но он всё равно бы узнал, разве нет? — и она прикусила губу, проверяя свои эсэмэски. — Хм… похоже, Крикет даже не работал в эти дни…

— Да, но сегодня уже работает. Он просил передать тебе, — вспомнил Юзу, вылезая из постели. — Часто он, кстати, тебе так звонит?..

— А что, ревнуешь?

— Ну конечно. Меня вот так не проверяют, в отличие от тебя, — Юзу смешно надул губы.

— Но ты же не «проблемный», — она сделала пальцами кавычки. — Проверяют только таких, как я.

— Ты не проблемная. Ты мой маленький ангел. И самое прекрасное существо на свете, — сказал он и, приблизившись к ней, поцеловал в лоб. — Значит, ты будешь сегодня работать? — Женя кивнула. — Тогда я наконец-то доеду до дома… а позже приеду к тебе в Крикет. Идёт?

— Идёт, Юзу, — ответила она, даже не подозревая о его планах.

***

Он действительно поехал домой. Отвёз наконец те вещи, с которыми прилетел; быстро привёл себя в порядок. Но во что он, конечно же, не мог её посвятить, так это в то, что ему нужно будет пройтись по городу. Сегодня у него была цель: купить для неё кольцо. И он уехал обратно практически сразу. Он уже твёрдо знал, как оно должно выглядеть, так как потратил на поиск онлайн не один час, и у него было сохранено несколько вариантов, однако он хотел увидеть их вживую, чтобы определиться. И Юзу объездил несколько крупных ювелирных, пока не нашёл то самое.

Его не интересовала цена. Возможно, оно и не было самым дорогим, но когда он его увидел, то понял, что хочет видеть на её маленькой лапке именно это кольцо. Лаконичное и элегантное, с россыпью мелких бриллиантов на ободке и одним крупным солитером по центру, оно представлялось ему идеальным на ней. Кроме того, он уже знал её вкусы и понимал, что будет лежать в шкатулке, а что она правда будет носить… если, конечно, примет его предложение.

Он знал, что сделает это на льду. Это казалось ему правильным и даже чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Поэтому, появившись в Крикете, он очень обрадовался, что её занятие с младшей группой как раз подходит к концу. Он переобулся в коньки и вышел на лёд, стараясь не сильно привлекать к себе внимание и любуясь ею издалека. Она была в просторных спортивных штанах и водолазке, и её волосы были убраны в низкий хвост, перекинутый через плечо. Ничего необычного, но дети смотрели на неё так, словно она была какой-то богиней, сошедшей с Олимпа на Землю, завороженно внимая каждому её слову и действию. Когда они все стали прощаться и она присела, чтобы обнять каждого по очереди, их с Юзу взгляды встретились, и оттого, как она ему улыбнулась, его сердце тотчас забилось быстрее.

Ему не терпелось это сделать. И как только дети покинули лёд, он двинулся ей навстречу. Она была в хорошем настроении, и на лице её не было той мрачноватой тени, с которой он её встретил, едва вернувшись. Он, как ни в чём не бывало, поинтересовался, как прошло её занятие, а она ответила, что замечательно, и добавила, забавно прищурившись: «Сегодня какой-то уж очень хороший день». Так и сказала — и он сразу подумал о том, сможет ли сделать его ещё лучше.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — начал Юзу, следуя за ней по пятам. Его рука уже сжимала в кармане кольцо.

— Да? И что же это? — беззаботно спросила Женя. Но когда она развернулась, он уже опустился перед ней на одно колено, и она вмиг стала серьёзной, а затем он увидел, как у неё задрожал подбородок и руки взметнулись к лицу. — Юзу… Что ты…

— Я не хочу больше ждать…

— Да, — внезапно сказала она и закивала ему головой. — Да, да, да!

— Я тебе ещё ничего не предложил!

— Прости, — из её глаз уже катились слёзы счастья. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, скажи это.

— Ты станешь моей женой? — даже не пытаясь бороться со своей широкой улыбкой, спросил он.

— Да! — и в следующий момент она протянула ему свою руку. Её пальцы слегка подрагивали, а слёзы лились не переставая, пока он надевал своё идеальное кольцо на её безымянный палец. Как он и ожидал, оно смотрелось на ней безупречно.

Он задержал её маленькую ладонь в своих, глядя на нее снизу вверх:

— Тебе не нужно время подумать?

Но Женя только помотала головой и шмыгнула носом.

— Я ведь ничего не испортила? — спросила она.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Юзу и, выпрямившись во весь рост, стал вытирать слёзы с её щёк. — Всё хорошо. Вообще-то… всё просто прекрасно.

— А _тебе_ не нужно подумать?

— Я уже давным-давно всё обдумал, — сказал он и, осторожно взяв её за талию, поцеловал в губы. — Я тебе сказал об этом ещё два года назад. — А когда они крепко обнялись, у них за спиной раздались аплодисменты.

— Господи, я забыла, что тут ещё кто-то есть, — пробормотала Женя, уткнувшись в него. В эти пару минут у неё и впрямь было чувство, что они одни во всём мире.

И тут они услышали забавный, деланно-сердитый голос Трейси:

— Эй! Нам кто-нибудь расскажет, что здесь происходит?

Тогда они отпустили друга друга, переглянулись и держась за руки двинулись в сторону своих тренеров, которые стояли и смотрели на них с трогательными улыбками. Если уж кто-то в мире и заслуживал объяснения, то это они.


	47. Эпилог

В июле Женя полетела домой, на что её сподвиг Юзу, и пробыла с родными целых десять дней. Это он убедил её в том, что она должна наладить отношения с мамой и хоть немного порадовать бабушку своим присутствием, а после, к осени, предложил устроить их приезд в Канаду на более долгий срок и показать им страну. И Женя наконец решилась на эту поездку, которую откладывала уже так давно, к тому же что ей ещё предстояло поставить семью в известность о своём скором замужестве (ей хотелось рассказать им об этом лично, а не по видеосвязи).

Она была готова к тому, что им это не понравится и придётся встать грудью за свой выбор… но, к её удивлению, этого не понадобилось. Мама с бабушкой восприняли эту новость терпимо, хотя немного настороженно, но, к счастью, мнения своего не навязывали и отговорить не пытались, за что Женя уже была благодарна. Ей показалось, они настолько рады её прилёту и тому, что она «жива и здорова», что готовы смириться со многим. Только напоследок мама жалобно выдавила: «А не рано ли в двадцать два года…», но тут же была прервана бабушкой, которая шлёпнула её по плечу со словами: «Сами разберутся, уже не маленькие. Мы с тобой можем лишь пожелать счастья».

Семья Юзу тоже отреагировала в целом спокойно. Без особых восторгов, чего оба и не ждали, но и это было уже хорошо. С помолвкой их тепло поздравила Сая, передав папино одобрение, а Юми обошлась без поздравлений, только сказала: «Если ты счастлив, то я тоже счастлива», когда Юзу сообщил ей о том, что Женя приняла его предложение. Но это было хотя бы что-то, и он надеялся, со временем она сможет принять их брак. По крайней мере, она уже не была настроена против, что позволяло этой надежде теплиться в его сердце.

И тех, и других родителей очень волновали такие вопросы, как дата бракосочетания, организация свадьбы, платье невесты, костюм жениха и прочие ничего не значащие для их детей вещи. На всё это Юзу и Женя отвечали расплывчато: ничего, мол, пока не знаем и не планируем, разберёмся немного позднее. При этом между собой решили всё ещё в первый же вечер, не ставя никого в известность. Им нравился их тайный замысел, нравилось знать что-то только самим — было в этом что-то романтичное, приятное для обоих.

Они поженились в конце лета, обойдясь без свадебной церемонии, которую так хотели все их родные. Это случилось в Торонто, спустя месяц после того, как они собрали нужные документы и отнесли заявление. Обоим не хотелось никакой шумихи вокруг этого события, поэтому в будний день, в назначенный час они просто пошли и расписались, чувствуя себя при этом самыми счастливыми людьми на свете. Для этого им был не нужен больше никто. Они не нуждались ни в праздновании, ни в присутствии родных людей рядом — обоим было достаточно просто быть в этот день вдвоём.

На ней было незамысловатое, при этом элегантное белое платье из шёлка, очень далёкое от свадебного, а на нём классический чёрный костюм. Они не могли оторвать друг от друга глаз. Едва увидев её, ещё дома, в этом платье, с прямыми распущенными волосами и на золотистых шпильках, Юзу с трудом сдержал слёзы радости. Она выглядела, как ангел, а от понимания того, что совсем скоро эта прекрасная молодая женщина станет его женой, он не мог перестать думать о том, как сильно ему повезло, ведь она заключала в себе всё то, что он мечтал видеть в своей спутнице жизни, и даже больше.

У Жени глаза и вовсе весь день были на мокром месте, а когда они наконец обменялись кольцами и кратко поцеловались, она не выдержала и уже традиционно пустила слезу, чуть не испортив свой макияж. У них был заказан стол в ресторане, однако туда они не доехали и, решив, что хотят побыть только вдвоём, вернулись домой, где сразу занялись любовью, а ужинали в итоге едой из доставки. И так как всё, чего им хотелось в это время, это быть наедине друг с другом, то на следующий день они уехали на две недели в частный коттедж у озера, устроив себе что-то вроде медового месяца.

За всё это время — сначала у бабушки, а затем на готовке Юзу — Женя набрала недостающие три килограмма и наконец-то поздоровела с виду (правда, он был не против, чтобы она набрала ещё: уж очень ему нравилось, как она выглядит). Её круги под глазами почти исчезли, и недуг со сном, похоже, совсем её отпустил — по крайней мере, спала она хорошо, и её панические приступы так ни разу и не вернулись. Юзу, в свою очередь, продолжал сеансы с Мэй-сан, найдя в них положительный эффект теперь уже не только в борьбе с депрессией, которая отступила, но в целом для своей жизни, правда сократил их до одного раза в неделю. Имея его пример прямо перед глазами, Женя наконец-то самостоятельно пришла к тому, что хочет попробовать тоже, и её первая встреча с терапевтом должна была случиться уже совсем скоро.

Интервью, которое дал Юзу ещё в начале августа, вышло в одном известном североамериканском спортивном издании уже тогда, когда они поженились. Хотя давал он его месяцем ранее, вскоре после помолвки, вышло оно, по просьбе Юзу, с пометкой о том, что бракосочетание уже состоялось (слова эти были даны в самом конце, не оставляя никакой надежды на то, что этот брак заключён не будет). Впрочем, новость о браке, после того как их отношения вскрылись зимой, уже не наделала такого фурора — видимо, за полгода люди смогли примириться с тем фактом, что отношения были, и их возобновление, пусть и такое стремительное, хотя обсуждалось, но не шокированно. А их законный статус вкупе со словами Юзу о том, что он «наконец-то по-настоящему счастлив», похоже, смогли усмирить даже тех, кто ранее отнёсся к ним скептически или враждебно. Больше досталось им от родителей с обеих сторон, которых сильно не устроила их тайная женитьба, и разговоры о том, что нужно устроить настоящую, громкую свадьбу, как подобается известным спортсменам, велись по сей день, хотя и безрезультатно.

Но интервью, конечно, было не только о его отношениях с Женей. В нём он, в первую очередь, рассуждал о ментальном здоровье спортсменов и, что было для него совсем не просто, о собственной депрессии. Это произвело настоящую сенсацию, в особенности в Японии. Людям оказалось непросто принять тот факт, что их любимый спортсмен, пример для подражания миллионов, живущий, как им представлялось, счастливой жизнью, может страдать подобным недугом, в особенности после третьего золота Олимпиады. Ещё больший вопрос вызвало то, стоило ли этим делиться. Впрочем, его признание в том, что он всерьёз подумывал заканчивать всего за год до Олимпийских игр, было тоже воспринято неоднозначно и наделало много шуму. До этого Юзу ни разу даже не намекал, что такое возможно, включая тот период, когда долго отсутствовал из-за астмы и пропустил всю вторую половину сезона. И тут — такое заявление. Само собой, оно понравилось не всем. Кто-то посчитал, что говорить об этом было лишним, кто-то и вовсе не поверил, а кто-то уже вовсю обвинял в кичливости. А уж его слова о том, что склонила остаться его именно Женя… «Да уж, дал ты пищу для пересудов в интернете», — верно заметила его мать.

«Ну, надо же им что-то обсуждать», — беспечно отвечал Юзу на все её комментарии. Им с Женей не было до них никакого дела. Она и вовсе по-прежнему не бывала онлайн, а у него как не было привычки читать о себе непрофессиональные мнения, так и не появилось. Впрочем, всё, что нужно, ему сообщал его новый торонтский менеджер Майкл, и по его словам, в целом интервью было воспринято положительно. «Сейчас никому не нужна фальшивка, — утверждал он. — Особенно молодому поколению. Они очень остро это всё чуют. Людям нравится искренность, честность. Нотка фальши — и контакт потерян. Так что всё зашибись, Юзу, — это было его любимое выражение, — ты на верном пути».

Юзу был благодарен ему за поддержку. Однако самой главной его поддержкой была всё-таки Женя, которая сначала дала добро на то, чтобы он о них рассказал, а затем, прочитав полное интервью в журнале, сказала ему, что она им гордится и ей хотелось бы быть такой же смелой, как он. Юзу знал, что она имеет в виду: она бы тоже хотела быть честной и рассказать о том, что с ней было на самом деле; тоже мучилась ото лжи. Но в её случае всё дело осложнялось тем, что легенда о зимней травме вышла из уст Брайана, и боязнь его как-то дискредитировать явно её останавливала (хоть Юзу и был уверен, что тот бы как-нибудь примирился). «Однажды я это сделаю, — говорила она. — Но не сейчас».

В сентябре он стал подначивать её вернуться. Они часто катались в Крикете вместе, оставаясь там поздними вечерами, когда был полностью свободен лёд. И Юзу казалось, это всё-таки нравится ей больше, чем тренировать детей, хотя последнему она и посвящала всю себя и, похоже, что это было _её_ , но… не _настолько_ _её_ , как само катание. Во всяком случае, так он думал.

— Ну давай же, Женя, возвращайся, — наседал он после очередной их тренировки. — Ты же ещё всё можешь. Давай поставим тебе программы. У тебя будет целый год, чтобы набрать форму.

— Не дави на меня, — ворчала она, но он был уверен, что она задумывается об этом.

— Брайан будет рад…

— Брайан будет в ужасе, — она издала смешок. — Боюсь, что на _это_ он уже не подпишется. У него есть новые девочки, более молодые и здоровые.

— А что ему останется? — Юзу проигнорировал её аргумент. — Давай же, я тебе помогу. Хочешь, я закину удочку? Разузнаю, как он к этому отнесётся…

— Не надо. Если я захочу, то сама скажу.

Вообще-то она знала, что Брайан её примет обратно: он уже несколько раз намекал на это, если ей, конечно, не померещилось. Дело было в другом: ей самой не хотелось быть для него сложным случаем или даже обузой. К тому же ей порой казалось, что он всего лишь чувствует вину из-за того, что не смог помочь ей зимой и сфокусировался на Юзуру (что было, конечно, абсурдно, потому как она не только не держала на него обиды, но и считала, что он поступил абсолютно правильно). Ей удалось побороть свой психологический блок только недавно, когда она начала возвращать прыжки, сама ещё толком не зная, зачем это делает. Говорила себе, что ей просто нравится дурачиться вместе с Юзу… но возможно, в глубине души она не исключала возможности продолжить карьеру.

Правда, Женя не знала, как будет совмещать её с учёбой. Она уже начала подготовительный курс в университете, решив во что бы то ни стало поступить в следующем году. Дом Юзу, куда они перебрались, или теперь уже _их общий дом_ был завален её новыми учебниками, задачниками и просто заумными книгами, над которыми она любила покорпеть в свободное от работы время. Она действительно отдавала учёбе немало сил, что восхищало Юзу ничуть не меньше её спортивных способностей. Но это не мешало ему подтрунивать над ней время от времени и обзывать ботаником, на что она, правда, не обижалась.

Тёплым сентябрьским вечером, вернувшись из спортзала, он обнаружил её на заднем дворе. Она сидела в деревянном лежаке возле фонаря, завернутая в плед, на груди у неё лежала очередная раскрытая книга обложкой кверху, а сама Женя, запрокинув голову, смотрела на тёмное небо.

— Чем это ты тут занимаешься? — спросил он и, подойдя к ней, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать.

— Ничем, просто немного задумалась, смотря на звёзды, — улыбнулась она. — Показать?

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — взмолился Юзу. — Ты же знаешь, я не умею определять там никаких медведиц, ковшей и прочее. Мне это недоступно, ладно?

— Ладно, — усмехнулась она.

— К тому же у меня уже есть одна звезда, — и он погладил её по голове. — Сидит прямо здесь.

— Мне кажется, сравнивать людей со звёздами не самая лучшая идея. Даже интересно, откуда это пошло…

— Почему?

— Ну, просто жизнь звезды не представляет из себя ничего привлекательного. Почти всё, что они делают, это буквально прожигают её… Миллиарды лет только светят и становятся горячее. А на старости лет… Кто-то выгорит и погаснет. Кто-то истечёт звёздным ветром. А кто-то взорвётся сверхновой или вообще станет чёрной дырой.

— Что ещё за ветер? — спросил Юзу — скорее для того, чтобы она вновь не углубилась в свою любимую тему о чёрных дырах.

— Это когда звезда испускает поток своего вещества наружу и постепенно теряет массу. Конечно, это не тот ветер, к которому мы привыкли. Это скорее поток, плотный и очень быстрый. Он может образовать, к примеру, такую область, в которой возникнут новые звёзды. Или туманность! Помнишь туманности?

— Это те красивые картинки? — вспомнил Юзу и задумчиво заметил: — Получается, звёздный ветер разрушает, но одновременно созидает…

— Верно! — Женя обрадовалась, как ребёнок, оттого что он понял. — И иногда это очень красивые вещи… Взять, например, Солнце — тоже звезда. Из него исходит свой, солнечный ветер, а благодаря ему у нас есть прекрасное северное сияние.

— Занятно… — он протянул ей руку, заметив, что она собирается вставать. — А теперь, может быть, поужинаем? Я привёз пирожные на десерт.

— Ты такой интересный, Юзу, — улыбнулась она. — То ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжала кататься, то кормишь пирожными. Надо тебе как-то определиться.

— Это тебе надо определиться, — ответил он.

Это было непросто. Но мысль о том, чтобы действительно вернуться, постепенно крепла в её голове, заставляя усерднее тренироваться как в зале, так и на льду. Осенью она не без помощи Юзу восстановила все тройные и каскады и начала задумываться о том, какие программы себе бы хотела. Второй концерт Рахманинова для фортепиано с оркестром всё чаще звучал в её наушниках; обрастающие деталями образы мелькали перед глазами.

Однако задержка, случившаяся вскоре после дня рождения, в итоге изменила её планы. Как только Женя обратила на неё внимание, у неё почему-то тотчас возникло предчувствие, что на этот раз не обойдётся, и с каждым последующим днём оно только росло, давая ей время это обдумать и свыкнуться с мыслью о беременности. Как ни странно, теперь она её не пугала, а только вызывала приятное волнение. Когда же Женя наконец набралась смелости и сдала анализ, её уверенность в том, что она правда беременна, утвердилась уже настолько, что положительный результат её совсем не удивил.

Все эти дни она ни слова не говорила Юзу, но вот теперь-то, когда всё было точно, настало время сказать.

— Чего это ты такая загадочная? — сам спросил он, увидев её тем утром с листком бумаги, подтверждающим результат. — Мы сегодня едем обсуждать твою программу или как?

— Думаю, в этом больше нет смысла, — ответила она, и он тут же взглянул на неё с подозрением. — Видимо, не судьба…

— Что это значит?

— У нас будет ребёнок, — спокойно сказала Женя и не смогла сдержать улыбки от того, как странно, но в то же время приятно это звучит.

А в следующий момент он кинулся её обнимать и закружил от радости, потому что это была лучшая новость, которую только можно было себе представить.


End file.
